The Last Soldier
by DelthBlade
Summary: Jak Steel Smith was sent on one of the most dangerous missions in history to destroy the Militia in Munster who had been in war with Ulster since he was a lad and to make sure they ended this war, little did he know it would be his last op and he would be put in a new world for the rest of his life. (Warning: Language, and Sexual Intercourse) His name is pronounced Jack
1. Chapter 1

So me name is Jak and i have jet black hair i'm 6.2" at age 26 i'm athletic but love video games as much as Americans love pizza i weigh 155 almost all muscle. I am also in the Irish Navy born in Ulster and was sent to Munster as me last op. But enough about me time in the Navy, this is my story about how i was sent to a world full of Humanistic animals and how i stayed there for the rest of me life.

4:00 AM  
"Ey boys you got any of me favorite?" Jak said in a low tone trying not to make any noise

"Well of course a'bottle full a rum and a another keg to kill yerself wit" Said another voice with an extremely strong Irish accent then proceeding to laugh but not blowing their cover.

Then another voice said

"Alright boys we got are man and he's makin his way to the Mc'Meir's for a pint, so how do we do this?" Jak said looking through his custom SERSR while adjusting the rangefinder

"Alright which ones you gonna get?" A third voice said while swallowing some very strong smelling whiskey

"Well i get Matthew, and his gaurd you boys take the rest. Does that plan sound good or do ya want ta fight over yer "VICTIM"?" Jak said making a hand motion signaling he was being sarcastic

"Just say when ya dumb eejit, god can we take another hour?" Said the second voice now adjusting his rangefinder

"Well one we need to be nice and dr- *Pff*" Jak is interrupted when he hears a silenced gun fired and glass shatter

"TAKE YER F***** SHOTS NOW BEFORE WE ALL DIE THOSE GUYS ARE TRAINDE TO KILL PEOPLE LIKE SO TAKE YOUR SHOT" The third voice said as he pulled his bolt action pin back and forward which shot out a smoking shell

*PFF* *PFF* *PFF*

Another three shot are heard and all the men who are hiding behind chairs and whatnot in the building across the building all fall to the floor lifeless and limp while another five men cross the street

"Well boys looks like our jobs here is finis-" *BAM* Jak is interrupted by a door swinging open and the five men all wih pistols out

A door swings open and a man runs out on the roof where the three men are sat down and five more come after the first

*BAM* *BAM*

Jaks comrades fall to the ground dead, bullet holes littering their chests as the five men all shot each man in sync but Jak

"WAIT DONT SHOOT YET" A voice that is very deep and is very rough yells

"You turn around and set your weapon down" The voice demands as Jak turns

"EY ya bloody eejit im turnin o shoot if ya dare" Jak replies

"Well, well, well, Jak how nice of you to stop by" The voice says as Jak see's who it is

The man is very tall with black hair and a scar across his left eye this man is Dargon second in command and the next target for the snipers who was supposed to be in the building as well but was waiting.

"Hey, why dont i just leav-" Jak is interrupted as a bullet plunges into his leg and another into his left shoulder

"AAHHH YOU F*****" Jak yells, falling to the ground

"Jump off te side Jak, and make it quick" Dargon said grinning and pointing the gun at Jaks head

"Or what? KILL me then you coward, you already got me friends, why not let me join them?" Jak said as he bagan tearin up and looking at his fallen comrades and his only family

"Well wheres the fun in that?" Dargon pulls the hammer and says "JUMP"

"KILL YOURSELF YOU COWARD" Jak yells he then turns around grabs his rifle in a split second then pulls his pistol out and shoots Dargon right in the head after firing three shots at his and head jumping off the building he knew he couldnt take on another four men with a rifle that shot once at a time unless he could pull the pin faster than he could see it, but could definitely take one with him. Jak jumps and lets go of his equipment and closes his eyes then until he see's white and opens his eyes thinking that hes still alive.

"What? I-I I BLOODY MADE IT, YAHOOO" Jak jumps looking around him but feels pain the second he lands throughout his body and then falls over barely able to move his adrenaline finally running out. He coughs a small bit of blood and realizes he somehow injured a lung he proceeds to curse then trys to stand up.

"Whe-where am i" He whispers to himself as he looks around with the sun surprisingly up when the moon was clearly out and bright but there was something even odder there were animals walking about with clothes

"I-Is that a bloody F***** hippo with a suit?!" He thinks to himself befor grabbing his gear and limping down the streettrying to get away while all the animals look at him recording or calling someone

"Well i better hide before one of these things tries to kill me" Jak runs into an alley and sits next to tin trash can and starts pull a med kit out which he then pulls out his bottle of rum along with a shot of adrenaline and a pack of gauze

"oooh well what do we have here" Jak pulls out a bottle of whiskey with a note (Dear Jack dont get to warm of this and dont down it at once -Malick)

"F***" Jaks only friends Malick and Den were killed in seconds and he didnt even think about it until now which made him think hard about all the things that have occurred in only a few minutes

Jaks eyes tear up and he begins sobbing but as he stare at the bottle of rum then pours some of the whiskey onto his wounds to distract himself

"AHH GOD WHY" Jak says through grinding teeth, He wraps the gauze around his wounds after pulling both bullets out with pliers for gun jams and any other need for pliers and a needle with wire. He then administers some of the Adrenaline and hops up and down very happy and very excited for some reason, he pulls his rifle around his shoulder and holsters his pistol then hears sirens in the distance.

"Ah shite right when i was just gettin used to bein in a world without troubles, but i still havent even seen any shady animals so maybe im in the nice part of town" He whispers

"Then again ive only been here for like a half hour" he thought now hearing the sirens almost teleport to him and at the end of the alley

"HEY you put the gun down with your hands down!" A tall fox said holding up what seemed to be a taser with actual electricity reminating off of it, which was aimed at Jak

"WOAH mate, woah i am not bad im just-" Jak turns around and with all this adrenaline pumping through his body jumps from wall to wall and over a little ledge while hearing the fox sigh and run to his cruiser

"Well damn and as soo-" Jak was thinking when he began to run, but right when he started to run a sharp stinging feeling shot into his right leg

"AAHH SONOFA-" Another sharp feeling went into his neck and he hit the ground, then got up and ran again into the road trying to find yet another alley

"What the heck?!" Judy Hopps said a cop who was on the other side of the wall said as she shot the tall man twice but he still kept running

"How'd he resist to shots on maximum capacity, in his leg and his neck?!" Judy asked herself as Nick pulled up and said "Get in quick he fast REALLY fast"

"AH that hurt so much its like getting stabbed, but its only a feeling" Jak said as he ran into another nearby alley and sat next to a dumpster hiding his body, He then realized his wounds reopened some how maybe because he was running and the adrenaline wore off. He was bleeding out and needed the wounds to be closed now.

"Well i never thought id go like this but hell its a whole lot better than jumpin off a building and goin splat" Jak thought when he heard the sirens

"HANDS UP NOW, AND GET UP" Growled the fox and bunny who were now approaching him tasers at the ready

"Oi buds easy i give up" Jak said quickly opening his gift from Malick and chugging the entire thing, then throwing the bottle against the wall and standing up putting his hands in the air and dropping his weapons.

"AAHH" Jak yelled (Sorry for the yelling bit but hey ya cant over do pain can ya) then fell to his knees breathing heavily and his arms along with his hair hanging down, limp and motionless

"wh-why are you doing this, it hurts, i mean have you ever been sot with one of those things?" Jak said as Judy and Nick cuffed him and said "what type of animal are are you?" almost in unison but in a very commanding pai of voices

"Im a human but i'll be dead if you keep doin this to me, me heart feels like its about to exp-ex-" Jak falls face into the ground then, just as Judy see him lean forward she yells for Nick to call an ambulance even Nick is already calling one Judy turns back and tries to lift his body upright, but he wont move as he weighs to much.

After the ambulance gets there, a giraffe is taking pictures and recording laughing as they try to lift the heavy body into the car. The two officers get in their cruiser and escort the ambulance to the hospital.

8:00 PM

"Whe-where am i? Am i in heaven?" Jak says as he looks over, but sees the rabbit and fox stand up and open their muzzles

"Nope cause one your here, there arn't any kegs, and me friends are still dead" Jak says lifting his arms and setting them back on the bed in a very tired voice

"Well at least your alive and your stabilized for the time being" Nick said proceding to cross his arms and putting on a smirk

"Yes, but your body was in the worst condition it could ever be in and we had no clue what you were until we saw you had no fur and many other features most mammals have so we tried to put the puzzle together and we saved you" Judy said smiling at Jak

"Well can i have a drink and some sort of explanation? Cause i think im still hallucinating from that adrenaline" Jak said as he ripped the IV pin in his arm out and stood up, but when his feet met the floor he started to fall onto the ground with his military gear still on since he didnt have an type on other clothes to wear and the only scrubs the hospital had were either large or small so he had his clothes on and some of had gear which was to complicated to for the animals to take off.

"Nick help him up" Nick walked over and tried to lift him

"GOD hes like a bag of concrete, like WET concrete thats made of boulders" Nick said as he tried to lift his arm up but to no prevail

"NURSE" Judy yelled so someone bigger could help lift him

After another two nurses come in all of them managed to get him back onto his bed and reinject the IV.

10:00 PM

"Well back to square one ey guys?" Jak said waking up and hour later to the same animals

"Dont move or youll pass out again, OK?" Judy said in a rather assertive tone

"YES MISS I WONT MOVE ONE BIT, but then again i dont think i would after that first encounter" Jak said saluting her then muttering something under his breath. Nick then starts to laugh and almost falls onto the floor as he is.

"Whats with your voice?" Judy asked as she hit Nick in the arm when he stood up

"Whats wrong with it? I sound normal." Jak said looking at the bunny

"Its odd, it has a very wierd accent to it and it sounds like its related to Bogos." Nick said rubbing his now bruised arm

"Oh becuase im part of the Seals of Ireland" Jak said sitting up now paying more attention to the animals he was speaking to

"BAHAHAHAH" Nick fell to the floor laughing again and said "YOUR A SEAL? WHAT IS A NAVY SEAL!?" Nick then proceeded to laugh but stopped when Jak replied with

"Well the Navy Seals of Ireland are the best of the best in military standards and in combat" Jak said looking at the fox with a grin

"Oh well, so you mean your not a seal your like better than cops?" Nick said almost immediately regretting the accusation he made saying he was a seal his ears then turned red due to embarrassment

"We ARE better than cops and yes im not a seal im a human" Jak said smiling at Nick who was now embarrassed and glowing red

"A hue-mann?" Judy said as she tested the word since she never heard it before.

"No, human all one word" Jak said

"And the name is Jak, but whats yours?" Jak asked calmly

"Im Judy Hopps of the ZPD and this is my partner and best friend Nick Wilde" They all shook each others hands introducing themselves when Judy asked

"So why did you run and where did you come from?" Judy said pulling out a carrot looking pen and notebook


	2. Chapter 2

"Well i jumped off a building certain i would die and then i landed here." Jak said casually as Nicks mouth fell open

"SO you TRIED to kill yourself?" Judy asked her voice showing some sort of worry in it

"No i had to kill Matthew the militia leader of Munster and when i did 5 men came up shot me and killed me friends then his second in command told me to jump off i did and as i did i killed the him which i though was for a good cause as i had nothing to live for when i went home and me life then was kill, eat, repeat, i dont sleep alot so thats explains the last one so abruptly but anyways as i was saying when i jumped i teleported here and i was hurt bad so i got my medkit out and patched me wounds the best i coul-"

"WITH RUSTY WIRE A BROKEN NEEDLE AND WET GAUZE?!" Nick yelled

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING CAUSE THAT ALONE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU?!" Nick yelled once more

"Well no i just had nothing more and the stuff looked fine to me, until you guys started shooting me when i injected that adrenaline into meself, It felt like being stabbed when you shot me." Jak said rubbing his neck

"Wait so it didnt knock you out or make you tired" Judy said

"well no not particularly since it is electricity going into me body and its felt as if a blade plunged into me neck and leg" Jak said eyeing Judy's taser

"Sorry and Nick is to when he shot you on the ground, right Nick?" Judy looked over at Nick who was looking at Jaks tattoo he had on his chest

"What is that? Is it skin rash? or marker? cause its very good if you do art or whatever" Nick said

"No its ink, i had put into me skin to make a picture permanently, so i could have this as a reminder of me friends its called a tattoo" Jak said as he pointed to it

"Wow that sounds painful, but does it still hurt?" Nick added

"Oh it is, and no it only hurts for a few days, but the more you have the more you need" Jak said rubbing his bullet wounded shoulder

"Well at least we know why you ran, but why did you chug that bottle of alcohol when we caught up to you?" Judy stated

"Well me friend Malick put it in me medkit without me noticin and i drank it thinking you were going to kill me like real cops would have, i wasnt going to let Malicks gift go to waste since its all i had left of him" Jak said tears starting to form in his eyes

"Im sorry about your friends you all sound like the good guys in your story" Nick says

"We were, and we could do anything as long as we were together" Jak stated as he wiped his eyes and tried to stand up

"WOAH big guy where are you going?" Nick said hand on his taser

"One second please i need to get something" Jak said as he limped, fell then almost crawling, made his way to his gear, took his medkit and took out Malicks note along with a canister

"What are you doing and what is that?" Asked Judy while signaling Nick to put his hand back to his side

"Well its my best friends note and-" Jak takes the canister and pulls the pin

"Well guys its been more than fun but i gotta run" Jak said as he winked when the gas started to fill the room he pulled out two shots of adrenaline and opened the window he then saw he was on the second floor and administered the shots, he jumped with all his gear in hand, then put it on and ran.

"WHATS GOING ON?" A nurse yelled as she opened the room after seeing smoke rise from the bottom of the door

"your patient got away and is on the move" Nick said as he ran past the nurse, Judy close behind

"Well these guys may be animals but they sure are slow" Jak thought as he had been slowly putting on a halo chest peel on his leg and shoulder which sealed it and sped the healing up four times faster, he was doing this during their conversation and when he got to his medkit he had also put his foot through one of his chest straps that held all his equipment so he could escape in almost no time, which did work and did go as planned.

"Where is he?" Nick said while running out the door

"NICK, CAR, NOW" Judy yelled behind and they both ran for their cruiser which they almost instantly started

"There he is, get your taser and mine make sure you hit him in his neck as well, he said it felt like being stabbed" Nick said handing Judy his taser and flooring the car towards Jak who was running at a surprising speed, his legs moving so fast and his strides so long he was able to probably outrun the car if he could find a space small enough to hide

The car now gaining and Judy shooting the tasers hitting Jak in his left leg twice making him topple over and start to crawl then get up again and run with a limp

"He doesn't give up does he, its like hes immune to these shots and hes only stunned for a second until he can pick his speed up again, and run again" Judy stated as she grabbed her tranquilizer which was holding two of the most powerful shots they had made at the precinct.

Judy leaned out of the window and shot both rounds and only one entered Jaks back as he slowed down and started to walk until he ripped the dart out and tried to run

"DAMN, WHAT WAS THAT IT HURT" Jak yelled as he started to run only making his body create more adrenaline and pump it through his body

"Nick he-he just wont go down" Judy said leaning back in to get more shots from the glove department wide eyed and suprised

"No i have a better idea, look behind our seat and open the trunk door from the seat folder, use your key" Nick said pointing back to a little hole with a key slot in it

"Nick thi-this is overkill isnt it?" Judy said pulling a rifle with a charger on it

"Its not overkill if it doesnt kill you" Nick said

"Charge it and shoot ok, and make sure you charge until its on maximum capacity" Nick then pointed to Jak and Jak realized he was getting tired, so he slowed down

"Well i guess i should call it quits i know when im done and when im not" Jak thought, as he turned he felt a bolt of energy shoot into his chest blowing him back and making his shirt burst into flame and form a hole in it

"AAAAAAHHHH SONOFA-" Jak yelled as he felt a dart enter his neck

Both of the animals went over and turned his body over

"OH MY GOD" Judy yelled as she jumped back while Nick turned Jak onto his side seeing the burnt flesh and cloth

"Nick we need an ambulance!" Judy yelled as Nick already had his phone to his ear and running to the car

"*cough* GOD WHAT WAS THAT *cough* it fe-felt like i-i was being shot with a bullet" Jak sputtered before passing out, with a now odd liquid that was coming out of his mouth as he coughed while he was passed out.

"Wha-what is that? Is that blood!?" Judy muttered upon closer inspection

"NICK WE NEED TO GIVE HIM IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION" Judy yelled as she watched Jaks body stop moving and go limp.

"What do we do? Hes not a animal we know of, hes not even from our world Judy" Nick said pacing back and forth

"NICK you made me do this! WHY?! Did you know this would happen?!" Judy yelled as her ears straightened and stood up marching towards Nick

"Im sorry, the gun was meant for rhinos!" Nick yelled backing up, his hand in the air

Jak then opens an eye chuckles spits out the remains of wwhat looks like a pill and trys to limp away

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Nick yelled as Judy turned to see Jak limp to the end of the alley but run as he gets closer

"Well guys i dont know if you know this but im not just a seal but im the best and im not gonna let some cops get me" Jak yells then injects his only and final shot of adrenaline in him and starts to run, the animals were now running after him again

"What does it take to take him down?" Both Judy and Nick thought as they ran after Jak

"What th-" Jak said as he fell down as his vision blurred out and his head started to hurt like he was hit with a bat he was having Adrenal fatique which was equal to having a seizure

"HA! You wont get us now" Nick said aiming his taser at Jak who was now foaming from the mouth and shaking violently

"GET UP" Judy yelled but to no response Jak kept shaking and eventually stopped except for a twitch every now and then which then made him only have a foam dissipate from his mouth into spit

"Um Nick is he faking it?" Judy said now lowering her taser and her ears

"I know what to do." Nick then walked over and set his foot on Jaks shoulder then pressed down and Jak stopped moving completely

"Oh god Judy hes not faking it is the ambulance here?" Nick said lowering his body and shaking Jaks body, then checking for a pulse. There was none

As this occurred a panther and wolf ran over checking for a pulse and with a pair of defibrillators they said clear and the panther who was examining his burn removed his arms from the burn and then the wolf tried to shock his heart back into a beat, this made his body jump.

Judy and Nick watched in horror as they did this several more times then walking back to the ambulance with very sad faces

"Um excuse me miss?" said the panther as he stopped to talk with her, he had a very strong Australian accent

"yes? Is he ok? Did i hurt him bad?" Judy asked

"We dont know and we think he is gone, will you tell his family h-hes dead please? Because we cant do anything more for him and the hospital is to far away he'd die from that burn before we got there" Said the panther slowly looking down

Judy and Nicks mouths both drop and watch as Jak lays on the ground as a lifeless corpse

"N-Nick i-i killed him" Judy said tearing up and starting to cry, Nick then walks over and holds Judy

"No, you didn't it was me im sorry, i shouldn't have told you about that gun, it was stupid of me to do so" Nick says looking over at Jaks body which twitches

"JUDY LOOK" Nick yells as Jak sits up and sees the two hugging, he yells

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM I AND WHAT ARE YA?!" Jak stands up only to fall over and puts his fists up as he yells for Malick and Den but realizes hes not near them but he is injured severaly

"WHERE ARE ME FRIENDS AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Jak yells and the animals look at him, Judy still crying and says

"y-your not dead?" Judy says before running up to Jak and hugging him

"Wha-what are you doing? and where are me friends, were supposed to kill the militia leader to save everyone" Jak says surprised and also notes they are dressed in officer uniforms so they must be there to help him even if their animals

"Im sorry but your friends got killed, when you killed the militia leader and his second in command on the roof" Just then a bullet ricochets off the cement into Jaks leg and he yelps in pain, they all look up and see another creature that looks like Jak, "Wha-what?" Jak mutters as the figure jumps from a balcony onto the ground and pulls a small metal stick put which is a collapsible baton

"Sorry bud but we couldn't get to you in time before we were "Killed"" Just then another person jumps down with a cigarette in his mouth and the biggest sniper rifle ever made on his shoulder and he throws Jak a bottle of rum saying "Ya fergot this ya eejit" its another person who looks like Den who then give Jak a friendly punch across his jaw.

"Wha-what i thought Jak said you guys got shot? In the HEAD!" Judy says just then the man who looks like Malick puts his finger up and says

"Ah thats what we wanted him to think so we could kill Dargon, ya see we saw them enter the building but didnt have enough time to tell Jak the plan so used jetter jocks or fake skin so we could appear dead and kill im but Jak got shot and we thought he died when he jumped so when we looked down we saw a very odd looking floating circle so we jumped thinking Jak went there and what do ya know this wee little man jumped in and ere e is half dead and half drunk as usual" as Malick finished Jak hit him in the stomach and disarmed Den remembering what happened, he threw both the baton and gun down yelling at them realizing something

"YA EEJITS DONT YA DARE URT EM, I'LL KILL YOU" Jak then gets tackled by Den as this happends Jak then slams the bottle of rum onto Dens head and after that he runs after Malick and puts Malick in a headlock after he sees Malick pick up the baton and run towards the animals, Jak does this until he cant feel him breathing

"Well damn and i thought me friends were still alive but no their dead" Jak says as he goes over to the man who looks like Malick and takes of the Jacket of camo on him

"Wha-what do you mean their still dead, their right there" Nick says

"Nope their Dargons men those guys voice's are different and they shot around me, Malick was like a bigger brother he would never in a life time do that even if i had a gun to my head he would find another way, and i was in no danger" Jak then shoots both men in the head

"WHAT IF THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS?!" Judy yells

"THEIR NOT" Jak then rips some sort of clear putty of their faces and looks at the faces who are clearly not Malicks or Dens


	3. Chapter 3

"Told ya, ya see i may not be the best at tellin faces but i know me BROTHERS from lyin eejits like them even if i want it to be real" Jak said looking at the pistol and thinking about something

"Please dont" Judy said starting to walk to Jak

"Well miss what can i do to help anyone i mean im a nuisance, i have nothing to live for so why not end it all? I mean me only friends... Brothers...Fa-family are dead and i dont have anyone to stay with no money no nothing but me skills and gear so why live for LITERALLY nothing?" Jak asked looking into the sky thinking of Malick and Den leaned up against each other drunk of their wits and party hats on as they were the only ones who actually helped to make Jaks birthday occur or even exist

"Because you have us your new friends" Nick suddenly said Jak stared at him and said "'what?"

"were your friends...your new friends" Judy said, Nick hugging her smiling

"You should be one of us, ya know, even seals can be someone, and you definitly would be the best and first seal cop" Nick said chuckling

"Wha-what you want me to be a cop like you? But i tried to run and got away a couple of times, and i just got here yet you already want me as a cop?" Jak said puzzled

"So, i was a con-fox but look at me now, im the partner of the cu- most adorable bunny ever and were both the first fox and bunny cosp ever, so we could be the best team of the very first species cops" Nick said smiling at Judy who was now blushing

"Well your always welcome to be a cop if your up for it" Judy says as she locks eyes with Nick and kissed him on the cheek

"OI im right ere, god get a room you two" Jak says looking away rubbing his burnt chest

"Heh, Carrots i never knew you liked me" Nick said smirking and walking to Jak

"I do-dont i just happen to like that you saved Jaks life" Judy said blushing and rubbing her ears

"Thats what they all say" Jak says as he's walking to meet Nick

"Your one hundred percent correct about that " Says Nick laughing and walking Jak back to Judy who is blushing more intently now

"well what do we do now, we have two dead bodies and a guy who is drugged, drunk, and can kill anything" Judy said in a relaxed tone

"We take him to Bogo" Nick said

"We can tell him about all the good Jak has done and about his escapes along with the fact that he's a seal" Nick said laughing once more at the seal joke he made

"What do you think Bogo will do to him?" Judy said in a sort of nervous and worried voice

"Wait i know what to do with the bodies" Jak said as he still had some alcohol in his medkit

"Burn the eejits were they lay" Jak said in a dark tone a he began pouring the small amount of alcohol on the corpses

"WHAT" Judy yelled as she ran to take the alcohol out of his hand

"Ah ah ah bad bunny, i know how to get rid of human corpses as ive done it many of times" Jak said throwing the bodies in a nearby dumpster and throwing a lit match in it as the dumpster erupted in flames he closed the lid and wiped his hands

"AH STOP PUT IT OUT YOU IDIOT" Judy yelled as she ran to the dumpster only to be picked up by her arms and set next to Nick who then said

"Jak knows how to do this, plus he's human and know how to destroy their bodies" Nick said looking away from the fire holding Judy who was looking at the smoke drifting into the sky

"What will happen when they get discovered?" Judy asked as Jak said

"Humans burn a long time there wont be anything but ash in a few hours so lets go get somethin to eat ey? Jak suggests as Nick nod's in agreement

"Wha-what you ju-just lea- what?" Judy said dumbfounded at the odd causality in Jak

"So where can we get some pizza?" Jak said looking around in the center of town

"Well we have the new place with a good friend of mine who runs it" Nick said now standing next Jak who pointed to it and was now noticing he was only up to Jaks mid thigh

"By the way how are you so big?" Nick asked poking Jaks thigh and knee

"Greens and meat my friend greens and meat" Jak says as he begins walking to the area Nick was pointing to

Jak walk into the diner and goes to an otter who is currently taking orders at the register

"Hey bud whats on the menu?" Jak says as the otter looks up and down on him seeing the bloody burned and dirty man before him he faints and another employee starts yelling at him to leave

"geez what a bunch of arse holes eh" Jak said to Nick as he leaves

"What did you do?" Nick asked as Jak explained what happend

"Well i can see why he fainted" Nick said taking a picture of Jak as he held it up

Jak saw a burnt shirt and flesh that had blotches of blood on it along with a poorly bandaged leg and arm wound then a lot of dirt and blood all over him not to even mention he had Dens gun and Malicks baton along with his gear

"Damn bud i look badass, make that your screen saver" Jak winked and clapped his hand over Nicks shoulder walking to Judy to tell her something

"You really do dont you" Nick muttered as Jak walked away

"Hey miss" Jak said before being interrupted by Judy

"Call me Judy please" Judy said as she looked up to his face focusing on his left cheek which had an odd scar

"Ok, hey Judy is Nick your boyfriend?" Jak said smiling

"WHAT, no ,never, ew, gross, god thats nasty" Judy said making funny faces trying to hide the fact that she was blushing

"Well i think you two would be the cutest couple that ever existed if you ask me" Jak said patting Judys head

Judy smiled as Nick met up with them holding three pizzas

"hey guys i got us some grub" Nick said holding them to Jak to hold

"So whats on em" Jak asked as Nick pulled out his phone and showed his screen saver

"Crickets, Olives, and more Olives Nick siad as he showed his new screen savor of Jak

"CRICKETS MATE THATS F***** DISGUSTING" Jak said faking a hurling noise

"Well i love it and i dont know if you like olives so i got you them since Judy likes them as well" Nick said taking the boxes and walking towards the cruiser

when they got there Judy and Nick sat on the back while Jak sat on the top of the car making it lower immensely

"Wow you are a big boy aren't you" Nick said passing Jaks pizza to him

"Aye bud but hey i gotta eat to grow ya know" Jak said eating almost an entire slice in two bites one after the other

"Gotta tell your friend he needs to go big, these are the best pizzas ive ever eaten and the best olives that have ever touched me lips" Jak said finishing his last slice

"Wow im only on my fourth piece and your done" Nick said finishing his fourth piece

"YOUR DONE?!" Judy asked in a very surprised tone

"IM STILL ON MY FIRST PIECE" Judy said as she was only half way done with a piece

 _"Officer Hopps and Wilde we need you to head to Baneway due to some sort of odd mammal covered in blood with very large weapons and poorly bandaged"_

The radio in the car said as they told Jak to wait at the fountainJudy pointed to it while they went to check this out, little did they know it was Jak

"We'll be right back don't move OK?" Judy said as Jak nodded throwing his box away then walked to the fountain

"Ok see ya in a few guys good luck" Jak said as he moved his gear over there and sat down" Jak was then shot with a dart the second that Nick and Judy drove away

"What the-" Jak ripped the dart out and didnt feel anything bad happen, he turned and saw a heavily armed bull with a rifle that had a clear HCM with darts in it

"Oi bud im just sittin do-" Jak was interrupted by another dart into his neck

"OI THAT HURT MATE STOP IT" Jak then had many darts shot into him as he pulled each one out leaving many around him until the animals had reloaded twice and taken out their tasers each shooting him

"OI STOP PLEASE IT HU-" Jak was then hit with a baton that electrocuted him but didn't hurt, then another, and another

At this point he had around one hundred and sixty darts around him and was being constantly shot with a taser and beaten by the batons until he had enough

"STOP IT" Jak yelled then shoved one of the cops who was hitting him with the baton and disarming him to then hit the other officers who were now on the ground knocked out  
"Oi i dont fe-feel go-goo-gooood" Jak slumped onto the fountain as he then was shot with yet another taser shot which felt like being stabbed again and again

"AAAAHHHH STOP GOD PLEASE IT BURNS IT HURTS, ITS HELL TO LIVE PLEASE JUST KILL ME" Jak yelled at the wolf who was now walking up cuffing Jak who was violently shaking, Then Jak grabbed his upper body clothes and took them off but left his lower body clothes on

Judy and Nick pulled up just to see all the gear and all the mammals along with Jak hitting a wolf with his hands until the wolf fell over unconscious, Jak then walked over to the fountain cuffed shaking half naked and bleeding from his head mouth and his back with many burns and bleeding from all the dart entries

"JAK WHAT DID YOU DO" Judy yelled as Jak stood up and backed away blocking his head

"PLEASE NO MORE" Jak yelled as he closed his eyes prepared for more taser and dart shots to occur

"What happened Jak" Judy said more calmly and rubbing Jaks back until she took it off to see her hand drenched in blood

"They hurt me over and over, i was just sitting i promise i didnt hurt them i just hit them with that shock rod thing" Jak then pointed to the Baton which was was very bent and cracked

"Im so sorry Jak i didnt know the call was about you" Judy said as Nick parked and ran over to comfort Jak

"Im sorry" Jak yelped as he had rubbing alcohol poured on his back and burns which felt good after it soaked into his wounds

They proceeded to wrap guaze around his chest and stomach then bandaging his head which was purple and bloody with one black eye leaving only his other blue eye to see

"GET ON THE GROUND" A familiar voice yelled, it was Bogo

"No wait" Jak immediately got on his knees, his hands still cuffed and then got on the ground laying on his stomach and put his hands above his head

"WHAT HAPPENED HOPPS!?" Bogo yelled watching Judy help Jak up and walk to Bogo while Nick went and rubbed Jaks back comforting him

"Its okay bud your ok now no one can hurt you now" Nick said as Jak still shaking started to twitch and finally stop

"You okay now?" Nick said but Jak muttered something

"I thought you were my friends" Jak said then broke the cuffs in extreme anger and ran into the alley, with his friends rifle and baton and nothing else he climbed up the building and out of sight

"WAIT PLEASE" Judy yelled as Nick ran after Jak


	4. Chapter 4

"WAIT PLEASE" Jak heard Judys voice as he scaled a wall and ran away crying thinking he lost the only two people he thought were friends

Jak stops feeling odd and all that beating and shocking was charging his heart making it beat faster he couldn't run and make it faster or he might die again

"Oh well bud i guess i cant run from everything Jak said falling forward into another alley and onto an assortment of trash cans passing out

"Where did Jak go?" Nick thought as he scaled the wall until on the roof which took more time than expected, at that moment he heard a very loud bang and then ran towards it jumping gaps as they came until he couldn't think of which alley the noise came from he then jumped over an alleyway and saw a body which was rather large and realized it was Jak but he was just sitting there his eyes open in a pile of trash and the cans.

"JAK" Nick yelled trying to get his attention but to no response, Nick then made his way down and saw Bogo and Judy run to him holding another medkit to mend is wounds

"He wont wake up and his eyes are open but hes not moving" Nick said trying to move the body but then letting Bogo pick him up who was still having trouble but got him to their cruiser

"What is he?" Bogo asked

"He a human, and he came from a portal from another dimension" Judy said performing chest compression's which made Jak sputter and wake to a face full o bull

"Are you alright young man?" Bogo asked as he was mending to a wound on Jaks arm

"Yes thank you, Judy, Nick who is this?" Jak said standing and looking at Bogo who was almost an inch shorter than him

"This is Chief Bogo of the ZPD, Chief this is Jak Steel-Smith" Judy said putting Bogos hoof in Jaks hand

"Well its nice to me-meet y-ya si-sir" Jak said still shaking and twitching from the darts venom and the shocking along with the beating he took

"Im extremely sorry about what we put you through" Bogo said still looking at Jaks body and how it shook violently from time to time

"Lets get him to a doctor now Bogo said as he led Jak to a cruiser that didnt fit for either of them but Nick sat in the back with Jak and Judy sat in the front with Bogo

After they got to the hospital they had to give him medication for all the electricity that surged through his body along with a check for concussion then more medication for numerous things that the ZPD did to him

"Again im extremely sorry for what my officers did to you" Bogo said as a nurse came up and asked how Jak would pay for his medical bills

"Im paying for them" Bogo said as he put the ZPD billing signature for the bill to be payed by the city

"Well thanks for the help " said Jak as he was given crutches do to improper care of his leg wound which was now infected and had to be cleaned thoroughly twice which involved flooding it with water washing out black blood,dirt,and pieces of metal from the stitching and plastic from the halo cover. Then after that they had to stick what seemed to be a metal stick with bristles in it and twist it fast to scrub it with soap and water which mad it bleed but cleaned it and was now bandaged properly. The same procedure with his shoulder as a bunny nurse helped him out blushing as she did all this noticing his muscles and his very handsome face for a foreign being.

"Um miss?" Jak said to the nurse who was helping him still

"Ye-yes sir?" The bunny said her blue eyes the same color as Jaks which made both of them blush as they locked eyes and Jak broke the silence by saying something about how pretty she was which then made him start apologizing and nervously laughing as they both talked for several minutes

After the conversation they had Jak had gotten her name and number which he would call later as they both liked each other very much and only in a few minutes did they decide to talk and go on a date when Jak got better.

"Wow im good with the bunny's" Jak said as he slowly went over to to Nick, Judy and Bogo

"What?" Nick said being the only one actually paying attention to see when Jak would come back

"Nothing, so what are gonna do know cause it's only 4:00 AM by the looks of it" Jak said making his way to the door

"Well one we need to take you to my apartment so you can rest and recuperate" Nick said helping Jak as a support since he wasn't use to crutches

"Nick im going to be staying with the both of you so Jak can have extra help just in case" Judy asid walking back as Bogo spoke to someone at the front

"We are also going to be helping Jak until hes better, so we wont be going to work for three weeks" Judy said after Nick stopped to let Jak breath again

"But how will we make money to pay the landlord" Nick asked resuming to help Jak

"Think of it as payed vacation" Judy said smiling

"Ah so now you guys can go on a date, and become more than friends ey?" Jak said smiling, wand winking at Nick who smiled back

"Yea Carrots, what do ya say? Would you like to go on a date, with your favorite fox?" Nick said wiggling his eyebrows

"Well i-i mean, Its kinda, i mean" Judy started to studder and fidget with her hands as she tried to speak

"I'll take that as a yes?" Nick asked

Judy nodded and walked with them as they all exited and got into the cruiser to go to Nicks home

"Well den sweet den here we go" Nick said as he threw his keys and glasses on a table next to his door

"So you guys got your room and i got the couch?" Jak said

"Um well were friends and your the hurt one so your in the bed and were on the couch's" Nick said

"Well i always slept on the ground or on cushions of a couch, so i will sleep on a couch" Jak said sitting on the couch his legs stretching all the way to Nicks middle room table

"The couch is a bit small isnt it?" Nick said smiling at Jak

"Ive slept on worse, this is a nice change of feeling though" Jak said as he stretched his legs out on the couch length wise

"Its to small, you sleep in the bedroom ok" Nick said

"Nope your the host and Judy is helping and shes a women so we can let her sleep in the room" Jak said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head

"Thats fair if you ask me" Judy said walking up to Nick, her arms folded

"Yes it does doesnt it?" Jak said grinning at Nick

"UUGH fine, Judy you sleep in my room and we'll sleep out here, if Jak needs help im here for him." Nick said

"Well im beat so lets go to sleep" Jak said

They all fall asleep except Nick with many thoughts going through his mind but as one thought occurs hes feels a cold feeling come over him

"What if those two mercenary weren't the only ones that came through" Nick thought as he looked through his window and heard someone talking below them

"well i think that we could go to the new pizza place, i mean its got really good reviews" Said one of the voices below him

"Well at least its just a couple of friends deciding what they want to eat" Nick thought but looked at the time and saw it was 2:00 AM

As he heard this both of the animals talking were now walking away until he heard light foot steps on the stairs

"JAK wake up now" Nick tried to say loudly next to Jak

"What?! are you okay? whats going on?" Jak asked as he fell off the couch

"SSHH, there are some guys outside and their looking for you i think so be quiet let me handle this, so you need to hide" Nick said pointing to the kitchen and then pointing to his pantry

"Nick i ca-" Jak was then interrupted when the door was being fiddled with and Nick went to open it Jak grabbed his gun and hid

"Yea? What do you guys want? If your selling something your gonna have to leave because im a cop and im also to tired to deal with you" When Nick finished his sentence one of them said

"Well we think you are lying and you need to be dealt with" When the first man finished his sentence he nodded and his friends pulled out a gun with a very long supressor

Just as Nick saw the gun he heard two gunshots thinking it was the men shooting him but to his surprise Jak was behind him and held a suppressed STEP-22LS both men fell to the ground and Jak also fell to the ground from some unknown source Nick was stunned in fear but eventually went to aid Jak and saw he was lying in a pool of blood, when the gun that the man was holding fell and hit the floor the trigger pulled back and hit Jak in the stomach


	5. Chapter 5

"JUDY wake up Jaks hurt!" As Nick yelled this he heard rustling in his room and Judy came out in one of Nicks shirts and her second uniform pants that she kept at Nicks just in case.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Judy yelled as mammals next door started to wake up and walk outside

"Someone call an ambulance" A half awake badger said when she saw the two men outside bleeding

"JAK, JAK, wake up! Please" Nick started to say shaking his body

"You can take anything but you cant take one bullet?! Cmon you already have bullet wounds in you!" Judy said now crouched next to Jak

"Everyone move out of the way" A young looking tiger said as he and another paramedic lifted Jak into the back of the ambulance with Judy and Nick behind them

At the hospital when everyone was supposed to be asleep but Nick was still worried about the last man who might have come through

"What happened?" The nurse named Mary who Jak had talked to earlier said

"Well these men came up to my apartment and they were some of the mercenary's that were hired to guard a man named Matthew who Jak killed, then they hunted Jak down and tried to kill him but he one saved our lives once and then saved it again a few hours ago after he shot them both, but when one of the guns hit the floor the gun went off and a bullet went into his stomach."

"H-He's been shot before and he's killed other's like him?" Mary asked looking towards Jaks who still had his clothes on and a small spot of dried blood on his stomach

"Yes, and he killed the first two in front of us" Judy said answering Mary's question while leaning against Nick as she was still a little groggy

Nick wrapped his arm around her and Judy accepted it as she fell asleep against his side, The next day Jak woke up to see Nick leaning against the wall behind him and Judy laying on his chest squeaking every few seconds

"well now i know they like each other" Jak thought as he leaned forward, he felt like vomiting but cringed as he stood up in the worst pain ever, but he was determined to get tto Nicks phone and take a picture

"Well i made it and now time to make this happen" Jak thought as he took and raised Nicks phone to take a picture, the flash was on and when he took the picture he saw Nick mumble then wake up to Jak fiddling with his phone next to him

"HEY what are you doing?!" Nick said waking Judy who saw what she was doing so she immediately sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Just saving the moment. What filter do you like?" Jak said smiling showing Nick his picture which made Nick grin like he never has and as he took his phone he sent it to many of his emails and drop box's

"Hey Jak i think that you should be a photographer, with a picture like this you could enter in a couples picture challenge or somethin and when they would see it, they would probably just go ahead and announce the winner" Nick said eyeing Judy making sure she didn't see it until he was done sending it and modifying it

"Well Nick, buddy a sniper always has their wits about, why i could and have shot a man in the head in between my own heart beat while listening to a playlist of screams and my heart going around one forty, so i'm having a heart attack while i'm killing a man and i'm shooting him in less than a millisecond" Jak said looking over at the nurse Mary who was sleeping in the room as well

"Wow she already likes me so much, she sleeps on a uncomfortable cushion just to see me wake" Jak thought as he walked over and sat next to her

"Hey Carrrrots" Nick said smirking

"Yea Nick? ya need something" Judy asked still half asleep

"Look at this picture Jak took" Nick showed Judy and she immediately tried to snatch his phone, as if she never even woke up she jumped and grabbed for the phone but instead grabbed Nicks arm which he pulled up and met Judy at eye level

"Ah ah ah my little carrot, this is my new home screen and lucky charm" Nick said shaking his phone

Judy continued to try and grab his phone while Jak did something else

"Wow she's so soft" Jak said as he rubbed his hand on Mary's arm and pulled her up to lean against something, which was his side

"So Jak are you a photographer?" Judy said slightly annoyed while still trying to take Nicks phone

"Well no but i have been looking through a scope almost me entire bloody life" Jak said now rubbing Mary's ears as he knew Judy like it since he saw Nick comforting Judy like that so it must feel good for other rabbits as well

"*Yawn*Ah, my neck what did i sleep o-" Mary saw a hand stroking her ear and immediately jumped back into something, that being Jak

"OH im so sorry Mr. Jak are you o-" Mary said as she was cut of and saw Jak remove his hand from her and lean back, her body still leaned against his

"Im fine miss but i dont think your are, you slept here instead of at home... that was very considerate to do even if youve only known me for a day" Jak said closing his eyes

"Oh i-i...we were ne-...sor-...i didnt mean to sleep on you" Mary finally got out before she scooted over and sat still, her cheeks redder than tomatoes

"Oh actually it was quite nice having something so soft and adorable lean against me" Jak said leaning forward smiling at her

"Yo-you think im adorable?" Mary said blushing and folding her hands and ears down

"Of course you are, all bunny's are cute, No offence Judy or your Ms. Mary" Jak said

"I SECOND THAT" Nick said as he sat down and Judy hopped onto him, both of them were laughing now

"Well Ms. Mary you mentioned something about a date?" Jak said gazing into Mary's Blue eyes studying them like a beautiful sapphire's

"Well Mr. Jak i-id say ye-yes but i have some work to-to do so can we reschedule" Mary said as Jak blushed and looked away when she answered

"Well Ms. Mary i think that you and Jak would be a great couple" Judy said picking up that Jak really liked Mary and maybe even loved her but wasn't afraid to show it

"Well actually" Mary thinks for a moment and leaves the room only to come back a few minutes later

"Ok so Jak i got a form that if you fill out i can take care of you outside this hospital" Mary said as she handed him an orange slip of paper that had some writing on it but he read it and signed it

"Ok Ms. Mar-" Jak began but was cut off as Mary said

"Call me Mary please" Mary said taking the form and leaving but coming back in a black short sleeve shirt and black leggings

"Wow Mary you look very uh-very..." Jak trailed off and Nick spoke up to say

"Pretty, you wer-are going to say pretty right?" Jak smiled at him and said

"Yes, Mary you look very pretty" Jak said

"Thank you Jak, you look handsome, but im sure you get that a lot from where you come from" Mary said crossing her arms and coming back over to sit next to Jak

Everyone chatted for a bit before Jak said something to everyone

"Well i'd say that we should go home and get some actual sleep" Jak said as he started to walk but fell as his stomach was still very sore and unstable for walking

"No you stay here and we'll go home to make a bed for Mary" Nick said as he lifted Judy up and carried her out back home so they could make s bed for Mary, but Judy was asleep at this point

Nick left the room with Judy in his arms

"Well its just us now isnt it" Jak said nervously as he sat back down next to Mary, who was still blushing for what seemed like hours to her

"Yes and now i can tell you all about how im going to take care of you" Mary said smiling

"Ok thank you...and are you nervous because i sure am" Jak said studying her body

Mary had a slim body with completely white fur and long ears with one drooping down slightly she was still short compared to him but tall compared to Judy as she was 3.9"

"Well yes but we can talk about each other and what we've done before any of this, so we can learn more about each other" Mary said getting up and helping Jak to his bed to lay him down while she set on a movable chair next to him

As they chatted Judy and Nick were on their way to his apartment

"So where will i sleep Nick thought" while Judy slept for the rest of the ride and Nick got out to carry her to his apartment

"*Yawn* Hey Nick where are we?" Judy said still groggy from sleeping

"Were at my apartment and i think you need to sleep" Nick said already walking to his room

"Oh ok" Judy said closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Nicks neck and rubbing her head into his shoulder

"Oh my, shes hugging me isnt she" Nick thought carrying his sleeping Judy to his room

"Well lets see, blanket, pillow and a second blanket Just in case they need one" Nick thought as he finished the second couch for Mary to sleep if she planned on sleeping with them that night

"Oh no" Nick thought as he realized the only place two people could sleep was his bed, and sinc Jak would take he couch and Mary would take the other he would only be able to sleep with Judy in his bed

"Um Judy, Juuuudddyyyy, you awake?" Nick said opening his door slowly

"Yea Nick just barely whatcha need?" Judy said sitting up and stretching

"Yea um i-i was wondering where i should sleep? Just in case Mary comes to sleep here" Nick said as he leaned against the door frame

"Well you could always...slee-sleep with me or at my place with me" Judy said as she gripped the covers and began to blush

"Well i think we need to guard Jak as it is our primary task, and we need sleep, but with Bucky and Pronk we wont sleep a minute, plus you place is a little small isnt it?" Nick said as he walked over and sat down next to Judy

As Jak and Mary are talking they finally get done talking and go to sleep in the same room but this time Mary is on the couch with Jak sitting up, while she leans against him and goes to sleep only to be woken up by another doctor saying they need to get Jak home since he has healed enough to go home

"Mary? Maaaarrrryyyy?" Jak says but Mary is still asleep and rubs her face into Jaks side which makes him cringe a little but he doesnt get angry or anyhting since Mary is so soft and small

"Um sir? Do you know which car is hers?" Jak says as the doctor begins to leave

"Of course, its the Pink Bluebird" The doctor says leaving the room

"Thank you mate" Jak says as he trys to stand, and can as he is a little stronger from eating something while they talked

Jak picks Marry up as she ways little to almost nothing and he takes her out to the parking lot after getting all their things and finding her car which was the only pink car in the parking lot

"Well lets see here" Jak says as he clicks a button on the keys that are carelessly hanging off of Mary's bag

The doors unlock and he sits in the passenger seat with Mary sleeping in his lap

"Mary?" Jak says as he shakes her a little until he drifts off and falls asleep Mary still in his arms

"*Yawn* Wow i haven't slept like that in a whi-" Mary says as she wakes up and realizes she's in Jaks loose sleeping arms


	6. Chapter 6

Mary wakes up and almost jumps but slowly moves into the driver's seat as Jaks arms fall to his sides and his head slumps forward which wakes him up

"Hey sleepy head heh heh" Mary says as she's buckling her seat

"Oh hey Mary sorry i didnt wake you, but you looked so adorable when you were sleeping" Jak says as mary starts the car and types in the address to Nicks apartment complex into her phone

"Wow i didnt think we would be so into a relationship only three days of you being here" Mary says pulling out onto the street

"Well i havent had a girlfriend since high school so this is also surprising, even for me, but whats even more i that your a bunny who is dating a species that isnt her own along with the fact that im not even from this world" Jak says looking out the window at the city of Zootopia

"Especially a _gleoite_ bunny like you" Jak said leaning back and closing his eyes thinking he was very smart for what he just said

"So _gleoite_ means cute?" Mary said smiling at Jak who leaned forward and said

"No what gives you that idea?" Jak said surprise

"Well does it mean dumb?" Mary said, her smile fading slowly

"NO NO NO, it means cute, it means cute" Jak said so quickly it sounded like he said **no no mean cute it cute**

"That's what i thought" Mary said, her smile returning

"Well your one clever bunny aren't you?" Jak said grinning at Mary, but still embarrassed on how quick she caught him calling her cute

"Well usually mammals call bunny's dumb since most aren't very smart" Mary says pulling up into a parking lot

"Well your a doctor for one and two your smarter then all the other mammals ive met except Judy and Nick your all equal... well maybe not Nick but yea" Jak said chuckling

"Well thank you" Mary said parking the car

"So lets get going i guess" Mary said getting out to help Jak up the stairs and into Nicks apartment

"Ugh why does this hurt so much?" Jak said climbing the stairs while Mary led him up and when they got up Jak asked

"So are all bunny's as cute as you or what?" Jak said knocking on the door

"Well for starter's when bunny's call each other cute it's ok, But when other's do it, its kinda weird" Mary then turned on her phone and did something on it

"Well can i be a bunny?" Jak said smirking as Nick opened the door

"Hey, you guys make it ok?" Nick asked as he led Jak to his "bed"

"Yea and i think that Jak wants to be a bunny when he grows up" Mary said chuckling

"Speaking of growing up. Mary if you don't mind, how old are you?" Jak asked patting the cushion next to him

Mary sat down and Nick went into his room where Judy still slept

"Well im twenty three, so how old are you?" Mary asked rubbing Jaks arm and leaning on his side

"Im twenty six, so i guess your down growing up?" Jak asked and he leaned back and Mary closed her eyes, as she hadn't slept on a bed or comfortable couch in a day

"I am done growing, but compared to your height, your like a giant" Mary said, slowly drifting off into a deep relaxed sleep

"I am a giant" Jak said as he knew he was a tower to Nick by about two feet or more

"Yea you are. I think your going to be the tallest of your kind and the only one, in our world" Nick said coming out of his room for a glass of water

"Yea heh thanks, its getting late isnt it? Shouldn't You be getting ready for bed?" Jak said lying down on his side with Mary still next to him but lying with him

"Yea, so i made this couch for Mary but forgot where im gonna sleep, Sooo i asked Judy where should sleep and she said i should with her, so yea if you guys wanna sleep together n one couch go ahead" Nick said entering his room

"Nick, i knew you and Judy were closer, closer than even you thought" Jak said now closing his eyes

"Night bud, sleep well" Jak said

"You to" Nick replied

When morning comes Mary and Judy are the first two to wake up since both of them have jobs that require them to wake up early

5:00 AM

Mary wakes up and yawns but doesn't see Jak

"Jak? are you here?" Mary said feeling something under her move

"Im here Mary, down here" Jak said tapping her shoulder and leaning up with a short groan

Mary looked down and realized she was straddling Jak and was sleeping on his chest throughout the night

"Oh im so sorry Jak i didn't know you were. God this is embarrassing" Mary said hopping off of Jak and sitting next to him

"Well i wouldn't say embarrassing, as i thought i was nice having you lay on me, your soft and light so you can lay on me forever and i wouldn't even notice... well i would notice because you adorable and your small" Jak said laying back down

"Ah so you two are a couple" A voice said

"What!? Who!?" Mary said as she faster than anyone could see, but all she saw was Judy leaning against the hallway wall that was in front of Nicks room

"Well that's true, at least i think it is" Jak said Smiling

"Oh no" Mary said as she face palmed

"But who's shirt is that Judy?" Jak smirked then closed his eye's laying back down, Judy then looked at her shirt and she was wearing Nicks shirt when she entered.

"Well its Nicks but i-i...it fits me so yea" Judy says then turns back and walks into her room

"Is breá liom tú Mary" Jak says as he makes sure no one is in the room and Judy cannot hear them even with her ears

"And what does that mean my dashing boyfriend?" Mary says scooting next to Jak and hugging him by his chest instead of his stomach

"Well it means i love you, i should teach you how to speak Gaelic, you seem interested in learning it" Jak says hugging her back

"Well you should teach me how to speak "Galick" if i ever need help and only you and me know the language" Mary said thinking she was very smart for thinking of this strategy to get her out of certain situations where she might need help

Nick and Judy are in Nicks room and Judy is rubbing Nicks neck as she lays down next to him

"So Carrots, how'd you sleep?" Nick asked rubbing her hand with his muzzle

"Well it was better than normal since one i needed the sleep and two i had i big orange pillow to lay on" Judy said patting Nicks head

"Well maybe you'd like to do it again...maybe?" Nick said leaning forward

"Well if my fox behaves today and plays his cards right, he just might" Judy said as Nicks heart skipped a beat when he heard this

"Then of course i'll get to because i am one sly fox" Nick said pointing one of his fingers two himself smiling

"Ah i see, so if your a sly fox you can see anything coming? even if your going to behave and be good?" Judy said

"Even this?" Judy said pulling Nick into a passionate kiss that lasted a couple seconds before letting him go to breath

"Wow Carrots i never knew you were so...happy being around me" Nick said lying back down

"Wait is that my shirt?" Nick said looking down at Judy's shirt she was wearing which looked odd from his peripherals

"Why yes, yes it is, and will you get it back? Maybe" Judy said taping nick on his nose making his nose twitch

"Well i want my favorite bunny to be comfy, so you can have my shirt, ok?" Nick said pulling Judy next to him

"So Mr. fox what are you gonna do without your favorite shirt?" Judy asked smirking as she layed down next to Nick

"Watch fluff butt" Nick said walking over to a closet to reveal almost twenty of the same shirt Judy had

"But this one is your favorite riiiggghhhtttt?" Judy said grabbing the shirt on both sides and pulling it up a little so it would come out of her pants where she tucked it in now i was hanging almost to her knees

"Well which ever one has you in it is my favorite" said Nick smirking and lying on the bed next to Judy

"Wow this smells so good, its like im holding Nick to my body" Judy thought as she began to blush

Jak and Mary are in the other room still talking about

"So have you ever had a boyfriend?" Jak asked Mary as she went into the bathroom to change clothes

"Well no, but i always wanted one, yet all the bunny's think i'm odd since i'm a nurse that helps predators mostly but i still help us prey" Mary said as she walked out

Jak sat up and had a blanket from his stomach to his feet which made him look buffer than normal

"Wow that's very rude, if you ask me your the most beautiful bunny I've ever seen, and your helping animals that are supposed to be your natural enemy, correct?" Jak said while trying to get to the bathroom to wash his face and hair as he has been very dirty for about a week, but his stomach wouldn't allow it

"UGH GODAMN" Jak yelped as he fell over from holding onto the wall

"JAK" Mary yelled as she ran to him, to help him back up

"Oh no, i dont feel good, like i feel wet on my sto-stomach" Jak said as he felt something drip off him to the floor and down his leg

"What is wro-" Mary saw a small red pool at Jaks left pant leg and his foot

"We need to switch the bandages and then clean the wound" Mary said leading him to the bathroom

"Wha-what? But it hurts i cant move" Jak said trying to stand up

"Please Jak just a few step's please" Mary said helping Jak making herself a support for him

"Wow you are really helpful" Jak said as he sat at the bath tub edge undoing his bandage

"Ok so i need you to sit straight and move your hand so i can clean it and re-bandage it ok?" Mary said prying Jaks hand off his wound

"AH GOD" Jak said as he was handed Mary's tooth brush to bite down on

"Bite on this and grin while i do it, it will make you focus les-" Mary was interrupted as Jak bit down on the tooth brush it snapped in half

"Im sory ell buy yoo a oo un" Jack said biting down a piece of plastic still left in his mouth

"Wow you have a very strong jaw and set of teeth don't you Jak" Mary said trying to distract Jak while he was having his wound cleaned

"You guys alright?!" Judy said as she opened the door and scared Mary which made her jump into Jak who fell in the tub with her laying on him

"OH SONOFA-" Jak said before his head hit the wall and he passed out

"Jak?! JAK?!" Mary yelled as she stood up and was covered in Jaks blood stepping out getting everyone together to help her pull Jak who was still passed out

After Mary is done cleaning and re-bandeging Jak's wound, she cleans herself and gets some of the other clothes she had brought with her

"Wha-what happened?" Jak said waking up on the couch with a horrible headache but Mary lying on his chest her hand on his stomach bandage holding it closed while she seals it with medical grade tape

"Hey Jak, hows your head?" Mary asked

"Well Mary it hurts, but i know a way of making it better" Jak said grinning as he sat up and set Mary next to him

"What?" Mary asked rubbing some of the tape on his chest, making sure it was sticking to him

"What do you mean what? A kiss of course, from my favorite bunny" Jak said ruffling Mary's ears

"A ki-kiss? You wa-want a kiss from m-me?" Mary said blushing and rubbing her hands together

"Well who else? I'm not gonna ask Nick of course, and Judy is Nicks girlfriend, so that leaves you" Jak says smiling at her

"Um o-ok if you say s-" Mary was interrupted by Jak who pulled Mary in for a passionate kiss which made her ears straighten up and settle as she soon pulled Jak in as well

"Wow Mary, i never knew you were so good at kissing" Jak said pulling out of the kiss and leaving his bunny shocked

"Me neither" Mary said in a small whisper, blushing as hard as she ever had

"WOW Jak encore, that was absolutely beautiful, another one please" Nick said clapping his hands looking at the two

This made Mary pull her eats down over her face, but Jak pulled her next to him wrapping his large arm around her

"I would but i think she's still in shock, but when she's out of it i'll show you an even better one" Jak said winking at Nick who turned and went back into his room

"Why would he say that? Does he really like me? I think i like him a lot as well" Mary thought as she let her ears go back up and soon stopped blushing


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Mary could speak she asked Jak about any other clothes he might have

"Well I've only got me gear me boots and pants so i need a shirt" Jak said looking at his things

"Well lets go shopping then" Mary said getting some shoes on and getting her bag

"Speaking of shopping, Bogo gave me this card, its for you to use and you get one thousand dollars every month" Nick said handing Jak a card that had a police badge

"Courtesy of the city" Nick said walking away

"Well Mary i think i'm gonna be the one to buy you some new clothes along with mine... and your toothbrush" Jak said waving his card around then walking out of the apartment door

"Alright big guy" Mary said setting her purse next to her things

" So where are we going? Are we going to a place that does custom stuff?" Jak asked as he got into Mary's car with him

"Well we have to see how much money is on your card, so you can buy your things" Mary said starting her car and pulling out of the parking lot

When they leave Nick is looking out of the window and through the blinds

"Hey Nick? You hungry? cause i'm starving" Judy said as she came into the room to see the fox with just his shorts on, as it is what he slept in every night

"Yea Carrots, look in that cabinet" Nick said pointing to his pantry

"Wow you have a lot of fo-" Judy said but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, it was a picture of Judy in her plaid shirt with a sun hat and the leggings she wore when at the farm

"Nick where did you get this?" Judy asked picking the picture and showing it to Nick

"I took it the day you found out what was causing the predator's to go savage"

"How i didn't see you with a camera the entire day, i didn't even know you owned a camera" Judy said setting the picture down where it was originally

"i have a phone, i know where to get pictures framed and made, and i also know how to take the best pictures without anyone noticing" Nick said smirking

"Well Mr. fox if you through all that trouble just to get a picture of me, you deserve a reward for effort" Judy walked over and wrapping her arms around Nicks neck to pull him into a passionate kiss where she then played with his mouth and broke the kiss when she needed to breath which left the fox stunned in surprise

"Ca-carrots? did you just kiss me for... ta-taking a pi-picture of you without you noticing?" Nick asked still not moving

"Yes, yes i did" Judy replied walking into Nicks room which made nick wag his tail and smile

When Jak and Mary get to an ATM they check the card and it reads two thousand five hundred dollars

"Well your looks like we split the money evenly one thousand for me and one thousand five hundred for you" Jak said smiling

"But it's your money not mi-" Mary was interrupted when Jak took her hand and he walked her to the nearest clothe store which was meant for women of any species

"Sir you need a shirt to enter" The store clerk said as he entered, the place looked abandoned as she was the only person at the check out

"There isn't anyone around and we'll be quick, please?" Jak said as the clerk sighed and said

"You have twenty minutes" Then she turned back to whatever she was doing

"Well what do you want?" Jak asked as he walked her through aisles of assorted clothes for mammals which were on the shorter side

"HUH this one Jak, its beautiful" Mary said as she held a blue shirt that matched her eyes and leggings which came with it

"Not as beautiful as you, well clothes will never be as beautiful as you" Jak said as he smiled which made Mary chuckle at his kindness

"Wow its two hundred dollars, that's a bit much, isnt it?" Mary said looking at Jak who just grabbed the clothes and walked away which made Mary smile and walk with him

"How's your stomach?" Mary said as she caught up with Jak who's strides were as long as both of her ears

"Its doing better, ever since you kissed me" Jak said smiling while walking to the clerk

"Well you kissed me" Mary said looking up at Jak who was now talking to the clerk who looked like they were about to faint

"Well i asked, for it so i guess i did kiss you. So wheres my kiss?" Jak said stopping and crouching don at her height

"Right here Jak" As another voice said this Jak was kicked in the chest which sent him flying

"JAK!" Mary yelled as she ran towards him

A big man was standing at the door he held what seemed to be not a gun, but brass knuckles

"Oi you f*** where'd you learn your manners? Never kick a man down if your in-equal." Jak said as he stood up and held his chest while Mary stood in front of him

"GO AWAY YOU IDIOT" Mary yelled at the man who was now walking towards them, when he started Mary started walking to him and the man kicked her and Jak caught her, Jak walked her back and set her down

"Oi mate cant we settle this any other way please just dont hurt her again" Jak was punched in the jaw and sent back a few feet, his head and eyes shaking horribly

"Alright mate you wanna fight, you got a fight" Jak muttered with anger in his eye's he charged the man with his shoulder and collided with the mans chest

"UGH" The man who Jak charged fell to the ground and dropped his knuckles which Jak picked up, shaking violently as he felt cold since his stomach was still hurt

"IDIOT YOU TRIED TO MESS WITH ME AND MY GIRL" Jak yelled as he the man stood up only to be sucker punched by Jak and his new brass knuckles

The man fell to the floor unconscious and as he fell the clerk fell with him, but Jak picked up his girlfriends clothes in the bag and then walked towards her, As Jak did Mary backed up a step.

"Mary?" Jak said with a new bloody mouth and lip

"WAIT" Mary yelled as Jak took another step

"Mary, whats wrong? Tell me please" Jak said taking a step then Mary backed up into the wall

Jak walked up to her and crouched down but as he did so Mary closed her eyes and turned her head starting to breath heavily, she spread her body across in the wall and started to cry

"Mary, its me, its Jak your boyfriend. Please stop crying" Jak said and as he did so he hugged the bunny and she hugged him back sobbing into his shoulder

"Whats wrong Mary? Please tell me" Jak said looking into her deep blue watery eyes

"I-i thought yo-you we-were going to di-die" Mary managed to say between sobs

"No i would never die with you here, and i wouldn't leave this world letting him harm you" Jak said rubbing her ears

"Im sorry, i didn't mean to scare you, will you forgive me Ma-" As Jak said this he was cut off when Mary pushed her lips onto his and pulled him into her since she was against the wall, she could use it to pull him down into her very strong passionate kiss

"Dont do that again, please" Mary said her lip still quivering a bit

"Of course miss, Jak said wiping her eyes

The couple walked out and into another clothes store for all animals and any gender, Nick and Judy on the other hand were having some "fun" of their own they were at the pool you dirty minded reader

"Alright so which suit should i wear?" Judy asked as she held up two suit's a two piece with purple stripes and black stripes then the other another two piece white one with string straps

"Well i'd prefer you without one" Nick said smirking at Judy while he went to change in the bathroom

"Heh funny you dumb fox" Judy said deciding to wear the white one as it showed more of "her" of and she wanted to impress Nick

"Yes i am my sexy bunny" Nick replied when he opened the door

"Should we wait for Jak and Mary?" Judy asked

"No their shopping for clothes and other stuff plus if Jak get's into the water what do you think will happen if her starts bleeding? We cant bring a med kit into the pool here we can leave a note for when they get back" Nick said as he got a notepad and wrote that they were at the pool and would be home around 6:00 as it was only 3:00

"Well let's _HOPP_ to it" Nick said chuckling at his dumb pun

"Ha your not funny" Judy replied staring at the fox who was wearing his hawiian shirt and green swim suit

"Well cmon the pool isnt open forever" Nick said holding the door open with two towels and a can of sun spray

"Alright im coming" Judy said walking past Nick in a sun hat and her suit which she covered with her new shirt Nick "gave" her

When Nick and Judy arrive at the pool they see only around three family's in it which was perfect since it was a hot day and the pool was as big as a cricket field

"Wow this is great, and the water is so nice" Judy said as she walked in

"Ye-yea it is" Nick said shivering as he had a colder body temperature than Judy

"Aw is my wittle foxy cowd? Judy said while swimming toward Nick

"A little i mean us foxe-" Nick was interrupted when Judy wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her muzzle onto his

"Carrots were in a public place" Nick said in a whisper

"Well then why don't we show them how "public" we are huh?" Judy said kissing Nick which made his fur stand straight and made him warm up almost instantly

When Judy pulled away one of the family's which was a family of giraffes, one of the parents looked at them in absolute disgust

"Well i dont think they appreciate u being here Carrots? Do they?" Nick said smiling at the giraffe which then gave them the finger and said something to their children which mad them get out and leave

"Well that settles that does-" Nick started when Judy once again rubbed her muzzle onto his which she didn't pull back from making Nick blush and rub

"Wow Nick smells so nice, just like... a fox" Judy thought as she inhaled Nicks scent which made her heart flutter and her legs wrap around his waist

"Well then, is my bunny feeling a little odd? or is she just happy to be with me?" Nick said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Be quiet you handsome fox" Judy said closing her eyes and drifting off she dreamed about Nick being more than just her boyfriend and partner

"Yes mam but i'm gonna lay you down okay? Nick said as he set Judy gently on a towel he laid out which he also layed on next to Judy which made him drowsy and also fall asleep

Jak and Mary are in a aisle with a lot of clothes for the both of them in their hands but mostly in Jaks as Mary choose's what he should wear and what she should to

"Well i like all this but is there a place where i can get another jacket like the one i had with the camo on it and my name?" Jaks said as he put all the clothes on the conveyor

"Yea a place called Tricks and Threads, its a place where you can buy shoe's jacket's any type of clothing, and it can be made custom to your liking" Mary said after Jak gave her the card and spent only three hundred dollars on all the clothes

"So we both one thousand dollars so we can make my jacket, and buy something for Nick and Judy" Jak said putting everything in the car

"Yea, so lets go make your jacket and then get something for Nick and Judy" Mary said starting her car


	8. Chapter 8

"So now we just make the jacket and bam you get your, what was it called?" The store clerk said as Jak told him

"A veterans jacket" Jak said as he handed the clerk the card he was given, which brought his money down to seven hundred and seventy seven dollars

"Alright it will be shipped to your apartment, in a few days, maybe two or three" The clerk said as Jak nodded and walked out but noticed something on the wall which was a pendant with a orange jewel and a second green jewel which made a carrot

"Hey Mary go to the car real quick, i wanna ask the clerk about the weight of my jacket real quick" Jak said pointing to the clerk

"Ok but hurry" Mary replied walking out into her car

"Hey bud how much for the carrot pendant?" Jak asked the clerk who replied almost immediately

"Three hundred dollars, why?" The clerk asked while looking over at it

"I want two" Jak put his card on the table and the clerk went into the back room coming back with two boxes the size of ring boxes

"Here you are, have a good day, and thank you for shopping" The clerk said as Jak exited the door with both boxes in his pocket

"Alright lets head home" Jak said feeling the necklaces in his pocket

"Ok, also what did he say about the jacket?" Mary asked starting the car

"oh it uh... its going to be light so i asked if he could make it heavy so it would be more durable" Jak said smiling at his clever response

"Oh ok well how heavy" Mary asked while pulling onto a heavy traffic road

"Well about ten pounds" Jak said as that was the original weight

"Wow ok, well lets make sure it stays clean and well kept, so you dont loose it ok?" Mary said paying full attention to the road now

"Ok" Jak said his smile even bigger than before as his plan worked

Judy and Nick are at the pool but Judy wakes up first and see's Nick next to her sleeping with a low growl

"Wow he's so cute when he sleeps" Judy thought packing their things even though they were there for only an hour and a half

"Well i better wake him" Judy thought as she turned to see Nick smiling in his sleep, so she decided to rub his neck with her cheek

Judy got down and layed next to Nick and rubbed his neck with her head and all Nick did was grab at Judy and hold her while he slept

"Wow this is fun" Judy thought before he kissed Nick to wake him up fully this time

"*yawn* Hey Carrots" Nick said groggily, Judy giggled and stood up

"Whats so funny?" Nick said looking around to make sure Judy didn't plant any pranks or traps

"Has anyone told you that you are the cutest thing when you sleep?" Judy said as Nick sat up and packed the towel he was lying on

"Yea. You have so that's one so far" Nick said smiling at Judy

"Has anyone told you, that your the most adorable ball of fluff when you sleep?" Nick said picking their things up and walking with Judy to the exit

"You have so that's one down" Judy said smiling at Nick who laughed as they walked, when they drove home they talked about their relationship which just made it better as they both really liked each other

"Well now that were back what should we do?" Nick said as he put their things away

"Well i'm going to take a shower and get this chlorine out of my fur, so you stay put Mr. fox" Judy said as she took her suit off in the bathroom and came out with a towel to tell him to stay

"Well i cant promise i'll stay put, but hey if i play my cards right i get to have another night with my sweet ball of fluff" Nick said leaning back thinking of sleeping with Judy again

"Well that's good to hear as long as you don't peep you'll get your wish' Judy said winking at Nick and entering the bathroom locking the door behind her

"Man if only i had some way of get-" As nick was thinking about how to get in with Judy a car pulled up, and it was Mary's

"Darn, i should've been faster" Nick thought out loud

Jak and Mary are pulling into the parking lot when they start talking about Nick and Judy

"So when went to go get you your jacket i went out and got them both something they'll like" Mary said as she took two boxes out of the car along with their clothes which Jak carried

"What is it?" Jak asked only to be replied with silence until they got to the door

"You'll see" Mary said as she opened the door to see Nick on the couch lying back and asleep

"Hey Nick" Jak says which somehow wake's him up

"Hey Jak hey Mary how ya been?" Nick asked as he was waking up from his fake sleep to look like he had been like that for a while

"Hey Nick cmere i wanna show you something" Jak said walking into Nicks room with him and closing the door

"Look at these" Jak said pulling out the two boxes and opening both to show Nick what he got

"WOW those are beautiful, howd you afford them?!" Nick asked looking at them as they glimmered in the light

"The card remember, also i got one for you to give to Judy and one for Mary but neither of them know so surprise her when you two are alone away from us" Jak said winking at Nick and handing him one of the box's

"Wow Jak thank you so much, Judy will love this, and i know Mary will since their both bunny's and they both love carrots" nick said closing the box and putting it in his closet on one of the shelves where he kept his clothes, and Judy's second uniform

"Ok so when we were out we decided to get you something but Mary picked it out and i don't know what it is"

"Oh ok, wow you got us some real neat stuff Jak thank you again" Nick said clapping Jaks arm

"No problem, its the least i can do after all this stuff happened and you let me and Mary into your home" Jak said opening the door to see Judy grab the knob but grab air and look up at Jak while he opens it for her

"Oh thank you, Jak" Judy says walking past him and sitting on the bed while both of them exit the room

"Jak come here i wanna show you this" Mary said low enough so only Jak could hear her

"I got them these neat glasses that have some text feature thing where they talk into it and it sends a text or a message and the other one receives it or they can both talk over them like phones" Mary says opening one of the boxes to reveal one slick set of the glasses and a aviator set

"Well i know Nick will love this and Judy will also, especially with the talk and text feature on it" Jak said looking the aviators over and then the slick pair of glasses

"Well lets give them the glasses at dinner ok?" Jak said placing them both back in the box and handing it to Mary who hid it somewhere even Nick wont be able to find

"Well what should we do now? its only 4:45" Mary said while coming back from the hiding spot

"Well i know what we can do" Mary said in a silky seductive voice

"wha-what do you me-mean Mary? Jak says backing into the wall behind him

"Well i think you deserve a new type of reward for saving me at the store." Mary said pushing against Jak who was still tall but not enough to be out of reach of her hips which she started to push up against his

"Uhm Ma-Mary?" Jak said nervously as he blushed redder than he ever has and looked down into her eyes

"Yes Jak?" Mary said in a very seductive voice, which she had used in order to make Jak freeze then put him up against the wall and make him very nervous

"Uh so have you ever ya know done something like this?" Jak said stuttering and blushing even harder and Mary smiled and hugged Jak by his chest

"No but i've seen enough of this on TV to know you like it but are nervous" Mary said in that same voice but also as if she knew how to read his feeling's

"Wow uh heh, you should, ya know, i guess watch something else whenever you watch that stuff, ya know? Jak said trying to make a joke and failing but having his voice get high when ever he laughed a little

"Well lets just see if its payed off" Mary said as she turned Jak which he thought was her letting him go but instead leaning forward and making him fall onto the couch which Mary then hopped onto Jak by straddling him while he lay on the couch

"Hmmmm i wonder what humans like to feel?" Mary said as she pushed her hips more into his and started to lean down to kiss him when she heard a door open

This made both of them freeze and Mary immediately lyed on Jak's chest which made him wince, but he went with it as he didn't want to embarrass her even though she made him uncomfortable, he still loved her, Mary then acted as if she was asleep and Nick walked out, then winking at Jak as he went into the kitchen to get something.

"Well i guess we'll have to pick up some other time ey Jak?" Mary said looking up into his eyes and speaking in the same voice as before, but when Nick passed she rubbed her head into Jaks chest which made him very nervous as all this occurred and he couldn't do anything about it since running wasn't an option with his injury and the fact that it would be weird, he loved her, and she was on him the entire time.

"Yes i guess we will" Jak said closing his eyes, but when he heard the door to Nicks room click his face turned cold as Mary sat up and began moving her hips on his which made him wince once more before Mary realized it hurt him a little since his hips and injury were right next to each other.

"Awwww, im sorry Jak i didnt mean to hurt you, i just wanted to make you feel better" Mary said in that very same silky voice she used in the first place, this made Jak feel bad, as she was just trying to help, but when she finished speaking she scooted up onto the highest part of his hips, so she could lay down and have her body rest on Jaks

"Wow Mary your so soft, and i know you just wanted to help with the pain but when i was outside and i had to fight that man i had adrenaline in me so i could walk a little but since its over i cant really do much, im sorry" Jak said feeling more and more depressed that he made Mary sad

"Im so demanding thinking he could do this at a friends while he's hurt and tired from a fight" Mary thought which made her hold onto Jak tighter and let her ears rest on his neck and face

(It was like a very odd sex but hurt and im sad thing that happened right there but i was close so lets go see what Judy and Nick are up to)

"Hey Carrots, you still tired from the past few days?" Nick said lying down thinking about the necklace Jak bought him to give to Judy

"Yea more like the past few weeks, but sleeping here with you and our new friends is like heaven, plus we still have another two weeks and five days before we have to go to work again" Judy said lying down after she had been dressed , but still wearing Nicks shirt as her top

"Yea its amazing isnt it?" Plus Jak isnt going back home i know thats for sure" Nick said as Judy looked at him oddly

"How do you know he's not going back home?" Judy said in a half awake voice

"Well one he's been having the time of his life, finding a new girlfriend that he hasn't had in maybe ten years, he's got new friends that he said he'd protect and think of as family, then he also would have to be a sniper again while being hunted down by Matthews men plus the other reasons he said like how he didn't really sleep and he only drank ate and killed." Nick said

"Your right and i've seen him and how he looks at Mary, i know he loves her" Judy said cuddling Nick

"Well i'd say love and much much more, cause i saw her straddling him, and he has never had that before since his face was like a tomato and she lyed down when i opened the door

"Well have you ever been straddled you wild fox?" Judy said sitting up next to Nick

"Well no buuu-" Nick said as Judy looked into his eyes above him and planted her bosom on his hips

"Wow Ca-carrots ya-ya sure know ho-how to ma-make me very *Gulp* um comfortable" Nick said as Judy leaned down and kissed Nick on his muzzle

"Well Mr. fox how do ya feel?" Judy said as she leaned up on hand on her hip

"Well i-" Nick said in a very high pitched voice which even through his fur Judy could tell he was nervous and blushing at the same time

"HAHAHAHA, Nick your voice, HAHA, oh my gosh it was so high, how did you do that" Judy said still laughing

"Well you see, when a fox gets nervous they change their voice to make something embarrassing into something they can also laugh at" Nick said as Judy hopped off to lay next to Nick and cuddle under his chin while her ears went on either side of his head


	9. Chapter 9

As everyone went to sleep with their bunny's on them or next to them they were all asleep until the light shined in through the window's and woke everyone up with a warm ball of fur next to them or on them, then when the bunny's woke up, they woke up either a soft warm fox or a soft big and warm human named Jak.

"Well mornin Mary" Jak said in a half awake and half asleep voice as Mary stirred she curled up on Jak into a little ball of fluff

"Mornin Nick" Judy said as she rubbed the fox's chin with her hand until he woke up

"Hey Jak, morning" Mary said to Jak as he woke up and set her on the couch end where she stretched out and layed down, while Jak made coffee for everyone to have when they left their room and got off the couch

"Hey Carrots, how ya doin?" Nick said as he yawned and Judy rubbed her muzzle on his making him blush slightly as he was still getting use to so much contact, but Judy has two hundred and seventy five brothers and sisters which all slept next to her and lyed on her when she slept so she was use to it, but liked it when she slept with and on Nick as he was bigger, and heavy than her so she could lye on him all day and he wouldn't mind at all, but he would approve.

"Hey Nick do you smell something? It smells like coffee, but its different?" Judy said sniffing the air

"Yea, but its a good smell and i think that we should find out what it is and i want some" Nick said leaning up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes which helped him get his tie and pants on but he didnt wear a shirt as it was his home and all his friends were here

"Nick are you going to wear your shirt?" Judy said holding her arms out making it look like she wanted Nick to take his or her shirt off which Nick gladly did only to discover that she had yet another one of his shirts on

"Well thats not fair" Nick said frowning sticking his lip out like a five year old who had their toys taken away

"NIIIICCCKKKK stop you know those eyes work on me and only me" Judy said as she looked away only to look back and see Nick still doing his little act

"Ok you want to see Judy? huh Nick?" Judy said in her own seductive voice, Judy then pulled Nick by his tie onto his bed where she then started to grind her hips against his which made him growl slightly but in a good way

"So Nicky you like to your little bunny in full action?" Judy said still holding onto Nicks tie which she used to pull him up into a passionate kiss which surprised Nick as she didn't usually do this but Nick loved every second that their lips touched and their body's touched, just her touching him in any way felt good to him

"Well enough of that lets go get that coffee okay Ni-" Judy was interrupted when Nick grabbed her waist and smashed his lips into hers which she was surprised by but when he let go he hugged her and said

"Judy Hopps, i love you" Nick then looked into her eye's and smiled as her mouth was open and she just on Nick with out moving for a minute before realizing that he wasn't doing anything funny, she was shocked by this as it wasnt like sh didnt know but she never heard hims say it directly

"I love you to Nicholas Piberious Wilde" Judy said before kissing him again this time she cupped his face and lyed down on him before they both got up and got partially dressed to get up and see what that glorious smell was

Jak is in the kitchen creating a home made brew coffee that he used to stay up for convoy's which tasted smelled and worked wonderfully.

"Well Mary i hope you like Sniper brew coffee, i made it to wake all of us up, sugar and cream?" Jak said

"Yes please, and what is Sniper brew made for, is it powerful?" Mary asked holding her warm cup of Sniper brew coffee

"Oh yea, its got a real kick to it, but I've drank so much it doesn't really work anymore" Jak said sipping on his coffee

"Ok well i hope its as good as it smells" Mary said taking a sip which made her jump a little, and start to hiccup

"WOW JAK THIS IS GOOD, WHATS IN IT?" Mary said loudly and very fast

"Well i dont think you should drink that yet, your like the first time a drank it, but a bunny and female" Jak said taking her coffee and setting on the table before sitting next to her massaging her neck and then feet afterwards as it relax's the body and dissipates caffeine, which makes whoever drank the caffeine very tired.

As Jak finished massaging Mary's feet he saw Nick and Judy come out of 'THEIR' room which was now theirs since Jak always see's them go in and out of there

"What is that delicious smell? Jak did you make this stuff?" Nick said pointing to the coffee maker which had a dark brown liquid

"Yes but first here" Jak went over grabbed two cups and poured them each one sip which they both drank, Nick was affected slightly but Judy was like Mary, so Jak told Nick to give her a massage on her neck and her feet or wherever he could

"Gladly but what is this stuff?" Nick said carrying Judy who was clinging to him like a monkey to a banana

"Its called snipers brew i use it put caffeine in my body, and raise my heartbeat so i can have an easier time taking down large tangos like convoys, but its affect is very worn down on my body as its like normal coffee, but normal coffee only acts as a drink, its like water with a taste" Jak said pouring an entire cup full and adding his cream and sugar before downing the cup and another after that which had almost no affect and nick asked

"So, is there a recipe or something?" Nick asked as he came back from massaging his bunny

"Well you need light roast coffee which you had then you need espresso mix along with some vanilla extract for the taste and smell, then you mix it all together which makes this here sniper brew."

"Wow thats all, and you get two extremely caffeinated bunny's who don't say no to a foot massage, i should get Judy to drink it more often so i can get some free time with her" Nick said writing his recipe down onto a note card which he put behind the coffee machine

"Well that's all there is to it, so what should we do?" Jak asked Nick as they were the only slightly awake people

"THE PENDANTS" Both Nick and Jak said in unison so they went and got them they went to each others bunny and showed them the pendants

"Hey Mary? You awake at all?" Jak asked laying next to his bunny, which he then placed on his chest, where she stretched out and almost fell asleep on him until he showed her the pendant

"Oh my gosh Jak its beautiful, where did you get it? Im going to show Judy" Mary said before she tied to get up but Jak stopped her and said he has another surprise for her but has to wait until Judy comes out

Judy and Nick's pendant encounter

"Hey Carrots?" Nick said shaking Judy slightly and waking her up enough to where he showed her the necklace and put it on her

"Nick its so nice, how did you get it? you didnt nab it did you?" Judy said before Nick said

"No i didnt nab it, now go outside and look at Mary" Nick said moving Judy slightly, but since she was still mostly asleep, Nick picked her up and took her in to show Mary's necklace as well

"JUDY your necklace" Marcy said clapping her hands when she saw her's and Judy did the same thing when they met to talk

"Well we hope you guys like them" Jak says clapping his hand over nicks shoulder and saying

"Nick bought yours a while ago, but when i saw it, i knew Mary needed one, since you are both our bunny's" Jak said winking at Nick when the two bunny's started to talk about them again

"So Jak you got me this when you saw the one Nick got Judy?" Mary asked Jak as she walked up to him to hug him

"Well not exactly, me and him were getting some stuff for dinner and saw them, we both knew that they were meant for you so, Nick bought his then i bought mine" Jak said while Nick talked to Judy over on the other couch which hasn't even been used since Mary liked to sleep on and with Jak

"Jak wait when you were shopping did you see that guy you faught the other day?" Mary asked feeling his chest before reaching up on her tippy toes to rub the black spot that formed on his lip

"Wait what happened?!" Judy said breaking out of her conversation and her sleepiness

"Nothing, some guy, the last mercenary that was hired to guard Mathew, he tracked me down but i beat him to a pulp" Jak said holding Mary's hand

"Explain to me what happened" Judy says

As Jak explains what happened to Judy, Mary thinks about why she actually backed away from Jak, she was scared of him when he was angry, so she backed up in a natural reaction in order to get away from the so called "predator" that Jak had become in a few moments, but when she went back into reality, she had relized he only did that in order to protect her and to keep her safe, but she treated him like a monster for a few seconds.

"Um Jak?" Mary says as Jak finished his story

Judy and Nick go to their roo to decide how to handle the last mercenary

"Yes Mary? Are you ok"? Jak asked as he saw her looking away from him and not making eye contact

"So you remeber at the store when you faught thst bad guy?" Mary said in a low whisper

"Yes i do he's the one who gave me, me broke lip" Jak said as he aalso rubbed his chest where he was kicked

"Well when i backed away froom you, i thought you were going to hurt m-" Mary is talking and looking awway but as she looks up Jak is hugging her and rubbing her ears, which does in fact comfort her

"Mary i would never hurt you no matter what, you should know this" Jak said as he felt droplets of water hit his forearm

He looked up to see Mary crying and hugging him harder and harder, until it hurt him and her, but she rubbed her eyes, and sobbed onto his chest, while he stroked her ears.

"Why are you crying? Mary tell me please" Jak said and Mary thought about this as he sounded exactly like he did at the store which just made her cry more

"What happened?!" A voice from behind says

"Mary wanted to tell me something about me and what i did to the man at the store, but she was afraid i would hurt her" Jak said still hugging Mary even after she stopped crying


	10. Chapter 10

"Mary, are you ok? Is there anything you need?" Judy said sitting next to the two and placing her hand on her back

"I-i just want that man to disappear, i dont want him to hurt Jak or me or anyone" Mary said breathing steadily now but still shuddering slightly

"He wont, because i wont let him, i also wont let him stay here" Jak said letting go of Mary who leaned back when Jak stood up

Jak's stomach has healed about seventy percent of the way, so in about two more days, he will be fully healed, and back to walking and running like normal

"Jak you dont know where that guy went, or what he's doing" Judy said comforting Mary and watching Jak as he put his military gear on

"What are you doing? You cant go into public with guns and grenades, and walk like nothing is wrong, when your covered in weapons" Judy said standing up and walking over to Jak

"Watch me, im goi-" Jak was interrupted when Judy put her hand on his stomach

"AAHH STOP" Jak said slouching back

"You cant even get hit, in the stomach before you topple over" Judy said putting both her hands on her hips

"I can get to him and i will, im not a melee combatant, i can be, but i use a gun that fire's a bullet in less than a second" Jak said standing up and grabbing Den's gun that the other man had stolen from his body

"Well use your gun, not someone else's" Judy said walking over to pick up Jaks

"I've used Den's gun before, and i know how to use it as good as he could, plus i'm doing this with his gun so he gets one last kill" Jak said as he began to walk towards the door with the gun that was almost five feet long, but weighed almost nothing, since it was almost full carbon

"Jak dont go out, thats just stupid, your not fit to be exercising, and you not going to be able to run and hide if the man see's you" Mary said but as she said this Jak closed the door to the apartment which made Mary, and Judy look at each other and then at the door

"Im not letting him live, he hurt my girl, and he killed my friends, Its not just revenge, its justice" Jak thought as he was speed walking, toward the store that he was at the day before

When Jak turns the corner to the store he looks for a ladder, or a way up onto the top of the building, but as he is walking he see's many of the animals give him a very distasteful look, almost as if they were angry that he was near them

"Alright so how do i hunt him down?" Jak thought as he looked for a ladder, until he found one behind the building

"So now i wai-" Jak was interrupted as a bullet ricochet of the ladder that he was climbing, he was at the top of it but, when he looked down, he saw a person in a very large coat, start to run

"I dont have time for games" Jak muttered as he limped to the other side of the building rooftop, where he planted his rifle on the edge, and he looked through the scope and saw the animal or person running away

"What the?" Jak said when he saw that the person had a tail, but is very short, it resembles a wolf's tail and Jak moves his head away from the scope to sit and rest

"Well how do i get him here?" Jak thought outloud and thought of a plan that would work very well

While Jak is creating a lure for his enemy Mary and Judy are talking about their necklaces, along with their boyfriends, and how they have changed for them

"Hey Judy?" Mary said as she was looking at he necklace, Jak had given her

"Yea Mary?" Judy said also looking at her necklace

"Have you noticed how Jak has changed, or Nick, at all?" Mary asked as she looked up from her necklace

"Well i know Jak and Nick both have, Nick has been more emotional and, he also is lot more happy when he's around me" Judy said walking into the kitchen where she got something from the pantry and then gave one to Mary

"Here, Nick knows where to buy, the best carrots, there not as good as the ones at home, but their the best in the city" Judy said handing a carrot to Mary which she took and started to eat

"Well, these are the best ones, for sure, I've never seen these before and yet i try to find the best ones, but these are so fresh" Mary said finishing the carrot she was given, in seconds

"So has Jak changed at all?" Judy said finishing the remains of her carrot

"Yes, and he's is definitely a lot more caring than he was when we met" Mary said throwing both of the green stems away

"At first, he asked me out and kind of looked at me, not my eyes, but me, which i took as being a little rude, but when i woke up leaning against something which was Jak, i felt so happy but embarrassed, especially since we only knew each other for about a day" Mary then walked over to Judy and sat next to her, they both sat in silence until Mary said the rest of her story

"When you two left and we spoke about each other, he told me secrets, that he hadn't told his only friends, which are now you, but after that, i went to go to sleep on the cushions, but when i was half awake and half asleep, Jak got up walked over slowly and sat down, then pulled me next to him to sleep, but i didn't really sleep, so i was awake the entire time, thinking about what he was and why he cared so much about me, then when we talked about each other he called me cute in another language so i caught onto that pretty quickly, he got really nervous when i confronted him about it though, i knew he liked me and that he was embarrassed but when we got to here, he said i could have the bigger couch when him and Nick stopped talking, but since he was the thing that helped me sleep in the hospital, i decided to repay him, so i slept "with" him, but i really slept on him, which he did like since, you found a way to make him say so" Mary said taking a breath and stopping before continuing

Jak is now walking the streets of Zootopia but this time he's around some of the rather "unkept" area's

"So Jak how'd you know where to find me?" A voice behind him said in a rather odd voice

"I didn't, you fou-" Jak turned to see the man who had attacked him, but his jaw was crooked now and he held onto his chest with many bandages he found since he wasn't from this world and he also didn't have any of the currency

"You did this to me and now i think i get some payback" The man said as he pulled out a poorly made knife, which he then lunged at Jak with, and grazed him on his arm which was more effective than he thought would be

"Aw f***" Jak said as he dropped his gun, which had been disarmed, and unloaded, and in less than a second the man jump's on the gun and aim's it toward Jak

"Woah bud just wa-" as Jak said wait, he heard the trigger pull, then the man curse's realizing that the gun is unloaded

The man throws the gun to the side, and Jak puts hid hand up, Mary and Judy are still talking but Nick is up to his own idea's

"Well i wonder what Judy will think of this" Nick thought as he made his room, he also sprayed some of his cologne around the room since Judy loved his smell and his cologne he wore, Nick knew she would love it

"Well lets see what everyone is up to" Nick thought as he left his room

"Hey guys, whats up?" Nick said as he walked up to the two while Mary was still telling her story

"Where's Jak?" Nick asked looking around the room and then over the couch into the kitchen

"He went out to hunt that man down, the one who hit Mary and hit Jak with the knuckle things" Judy said answering Nicks question

"What?! but hes to hurt, he wont be able to hurt the man without, getting hurt himself!" Nick said walking to the door gathering his ZPD uniform

Judy grab's his arm and says

"He went out pretty determined to end this man's life, but he also has his gun, so he is probably going to use that, for range" Judy said pulling him back

Jak and the man who attacked him and Mary, is now charging at him, with his fist in the air, Jak moves out of the way and the man swings almost hitting Jak in the ribs Jak counter's and he grab's the man by his shoulder lifting his leg to knee him in the stomach, Jak hits him and the man falls over, but Jak stumble's a bit since he had to move such a large limb and move it very fast to actually hurt the man, the man stands back up and throws an uppercut hitting Jak in the jaw which makes his fall to the ground, but as he's standing the man kick's his leg and Jak fall's back down

"Im gonna kill you *Heaving* and no one is going to miss you" The man says as he hits Jak in the stomach and grabs his knife

Jak thinks about Nick, Mary and Judy all looking at him, lifeless, and with amazing strength, he kicks the man off, and grabs his gun, he is stumbling towards it since he was hit in the stomach and as he grab's it and load's it he is hit where both of the fall back and the gun lands loaded and ready to fire

"HAHAHAHA" The man laughed maniacally and Jak tried to stand but his stomach wouldn't allow it, just as the man grabbed the gun, Jak rolled over and kicked it, which threw the gun over and onto a wall, the man turns and runs for the gun, he picks it up but as he does something ram's into his side, Jak is pinning him against the wall and has his pistol in hand

"You should've stayed in our world you son of a b****" Jak put the gun onto the mans chest and fired, then Jak moved and a lifeless body fell to the ground

"Well now were safe, and sound" Jak said as he fell forward, and groaned when hit the ground

Jak crawled to his gun and slung his rifle over his shoulder then, he stood up and limped back to the apartment, Mary finished her story

"When we woke the next day we went through it like normal but with each other instead, so when Jak wanted to clean his face and hair, he went into the bathroom but he fell and reopened his wound which started bleeding, then i had to clean it and re bandage it after i accidentally knocked him out, because "someone" scared me and made me push him into the tub where, he hit his head and was knocked unconscious, then when he woke, we decided to go shopping for clothes and other things that would help us, but when we were doing this...Jak had to help me and fight a man who hurt me...but when i saw Jak fight i-i thought he was going to hurt me..so i tried to run from him, but i couldnt so i ran to a wall and closed my eyes, until Jak hugged me and we continued shopping, when we got back here...i wanted to thank him" Mary said starting to blush, which everyone could see as she had white fur

"Oh yea i know you were "Thanking" him" Nick said grinning

"Ye-yes but he was nervous so we just fell asleep until this morning where he left to go to find the man and k-kill him" Mary said slowly starting to stutter

Just as Mary finished speaking, Jak opened the door and stumbled in dropping all of his gear and falling down face first

"JAK!" Mary said jumping over to him and trying to turn his body over

As all of the flipped him over they see that he was bleeding from his stomach, his arm was also bleeding and he had a bloody mouth for when he was hit in the jaw, Mary went into the bathroom and came out with a new bandage and a glove with a odd brush

"Ok Judy hold his arm's, Nick hold his legs, i need to clean his lip, his wound and his arm" Mary said as both the fox and rabbit held both limbs down

Mary then got a small bow of water and began to peel the blood soaken bandage off of Jak's stomach which showed a hole and skin that had been cut left and right for the bullet removal, she wiped the blood away and stuck the small brush around the edge of the stomach wound which made Jak's body twitch a little


	11. Chapter 11

Mary then brushed the dried blood out and wiped any other debris or dried fluid off of him and bandaged the wound, then moved to his arm where she asked Nick and Judy help pull the rest of his shirt off, she saw the wound which had gone deeper that it should have, the bunny then went over to her bag and pulled out a miniature suture kit, Mary then put's an adhesive in his wound then stitched it closed in a everting suture that closed it

"Alright, two down, now i need to make sure his lip doesnt get infected, but how?" Mary thought, but realized rabbit saliva along with dog and kitten, all work very well with healing

"Ok here i go" Mary said leaning in and put his lip in her mouth making sure any blood that was on it went into her mouth, where she then spit it into the dirty bowl of water

"Ok so now its clean-ish" Mary thought as Nick and Judy both looked at her smiling at her then each other

"Well Mary i didnt know that rabbits could help people by kissing them" Nick said while watching Mary do a U-stitch on his lip, closing it

"Well rabbits and kittens have the most properties when healing other's with their saliva" Mary said cutting the string

Jak was now breathing steadily and smiling, as he was still unconscious, but dreaming about his bunny, with him

"So how long until Jak wakes up?" Nick asked letting go of his legs and taking the bowl of dirty water to pour it out

"Well it should be around an hour, since he had one wound that needed to be looked at" Mary said putting everything away and moving Jak with Nick and Judy to the couch

"Its six now so he should wake up at seven, right?" Nick said leaning over to look into his kitchen and look at a clock

"Yes and i guess we should do whatever, we need to until then" Mary said, as the time had gone by very quickly, but they did spend around two hours on Jak's wounds

Nick went out to buy groceries and any other things that they needed, while Nick was out Judy cleaned up the room's that weren't completely spotless and made it look like new, while she did this Mary sat next to Jak stroking his arm and rubbing his cheek which had an odd scar on it

"Hey Mary?" Judy said walking out of a room with a box that had clothes, that Nick never bothered to pick up

"Yea Judy?" Mary said looking up from Jak's face

"What is that scar from? or has Jak not told you about it?" Judy asked as she set the box down and walked over to look at it

"I don't know, he hasn't mentioned it, or even messed with it since I've met him" Mary replied and then looked back down and continued to stroke his arm until he moved a little

"What happened?" Jak says trying to lean up only to have Mary's paw hold him down

"Jak dont move, ok? Your hurt and you need to rest" Mary said removing her paw from his chest and scooting over to get closer to his face

"Yes miss, but what happened? Did i get him or did i dream that?" Jak asked in a depressed voice

"Whatever you did, happened, so yes you did get him" Mary said rubbing his scar, but as soon as she moved her paw back to stroke his cheek again he grabbed her paw and let go when he grabbed it rather tightly

"Sorry, i didnt know you didnt like being rubbed on your cheek" Mary said setting her hand back on his arm

"No, its nothing like that, but its this scar i have, i dont like when other's touch it, it has bad memories attached to it, that i dont want other's to find

"You can tall me Jak, i trust you and you trust me" Mary said moving her hand back towards his cheek which Jak accepted but felt odd when she did this, as whenever some one touched it, it was to ask, but Mary wasn't asking about it she was, curious about it, so Jak explained

"When i was in my world, i got captured by Matthew, and this triggered the rage in me that made me not want to just complete my mission, but kill him for personal justice" Jak said putting his hand on Mary's paw when she stopped moving her hand

"How did you get it, if your ok with telling me?" Mary said rubbing his cheek again

"When he caught me, Malick and Den were hiding, but they couldnt come until they knew that no one could alert anyone, and when Matthew came in he had two guards, so they couldnt kill them all, But we were in a warehouse, and Malick was in a window with Den, they were going to come help me but, as they were Mtthew got to me, where i was in a chair tied up..." Jak trailed off has he had to take a deep breath

"Its ok if you dont want to say, just sw-" Mary said as Jak continued

"Matthew had a gun and a knife, but he said he could either kill me quick and painless by shooting me in the head, or letting me bleed out, so i said the second, and he stuck the blade in my mouth and sliced, but after that, Malick started to freak out and aim his rifle at his head but Den knew if he shot i would die, so he calmed him down and they waited until they left, which took a while before they were informed about intruder's which was Malick and Den, so they left and Malick freed me while Den carried me out, they are my brother's so they helped as much as they could, by using some para cord and a paper clip which they soldered and stitched my mouth up." Jak said, removing his hand from Mary's

"Im so sorry, about your friends, and that horrible torture you had to endure" Mary said as she leaned down to kiss him while he leaned up and met her

"Wow you two are just the most adorable thing arn't you" Judy said sitting on the other couch next to Nick who was smiling with his phone up

"Hey Jak how are ya?" Nicks said clicking something on his phone the pulling it down and look at it

"You guys should try to be a little more self aware of who's coming into the room and who's already in it" Judy said leaning against Nick as they both layed back

Mary and Jak are now blushing and Mary then pulled her ears over her face which made Jak smile and his blushing go away

"Well i think we've all seen enough of each other together to know that were the cutest couples in Zootopia" Jak said smiling then lifting Mary up and setting her on his chest

"Well were only the cutest cause of our bunny's, right?" Nick said wrapping his arm around Judy and showing her the video

"Thats what i think" Jak said ruffling Mary's ear's and rubbing her back

"Well i think thats true, but we still need to give our guys some credit, right Mary?" Judy said rubbing her head under Nicks chin

"Yes, and i think we should all have some fun when everyone is recuperated and not tired, by one bit" Mary said wrapping her arms around Jaks neck making him a pillow for his neck, but also allowing Mary to lye on him

"So how do you bunny's make your fur so soft?" Jak ask's as Mary says

"Thats a secret for us to know and for you to find out" Judy says, as she closes her eyes and lightly purrs

"Well i think we should head to our room, and "talk" about our relationship" Nick says, while picking Judy up and walking to their room

Nick enter's his room with Judy in his arm's and her arm's around his neck

"Well now we can do wha-" Nick was saying before Judy pushed her lip's onto his for a few second's then letting go of Nicks neck and rubbing his muzzle with her hand

Nick sat her on his bed while he went to take his shirt and tie off, but as he took his shirt off, Judy grabbed him by his tie, then once again kissed him even longer than the first which Nick accepted and he carried her to his bed and they kept the kiss when Nick took his tie off and held Judy

"So Nick should we sleep or "talk" like you said?" Judy said in a very alluring voice, which made Nick's eye's open a bit wider, but he declined saying,

"Carrot's are you sure, you want to do this now? Even with Jak and Mary, in the other room, what if they come in and need something?" Nick said thinking of them having their "fun" then backing his statement up even more

"We also would be very tired tomorrow" Nick said which made Judy feel odd, even if she was tired she didn't want to be even more, so she layed down next to Nick and they held each other in their arm's while they drifted into a deep sleep

Jak and Mary on the other hand were also thinking about each other, but havent spoken up since Nick and Judy left the room

"Hey" Mary said at the same time Jak said

"Hey" Jak said moving his hand to show that he wanted Mary to speak first

"Hey, so I've been thinking, what should we do, when your not hurt anymore, but also when you can go back home?" Mary said in a sad voice which made Jak feel depressed

"Well it's not like im leaving, im staying here with you, so when i am healed up we can get our own apartment" Jak said lifting his head and looking into Mary's eye's

"Well, im pretty sure you would want to leave so why dont y-" Mary was kissed as she almost finished her sentence

"Ah but im not going to leave am i?" Jak said pulling away from the kiss, and hugging her

"I love you to Jak" Mary said when she hugged Jack back and layed back down on him meeting his forehead with her's

"I need to take a shower soon if not now, so if you'd like to join me go ahead" Jak said picking Mary up and setting her next to him as he got up and walked into the bathroom but not locking the door until, Mary decided to join where she locked the door behind her

"Well that was quick wasnt it?" Jak said smiling at Mary as he took his shirt off

"Well i wanna see my boyfriend for what he really is" Mary said locking the door in a seductive voice

"Finally i can get to him without him being nervous, plus he cant go anywhere" Mary thought as she walked towards him

"Hey Jak" Mary said behind him when he was setting his clothes to wait on the toilet

"Yea Mar-" Jak was pushed onto the toilet as Mary jumped up and sat on his legs, while he landed, both landing in perfect unison as well

"Well Jak how do you wanna do this?" Mary said in her very unique and seductive tone

"I-i do-dont really kn-know" Jak said his face turning extremely red, and his stomach hurting slightly from landing

"Well i know how, Mary said taking her shirt off and revealing her chest

"Oh i-i-i-i um i don-" Jak stuttered before getting pulled into Mary's kiss and as they kissed Jak wrapped his arm's around her pulling her in, this made their chest's rub together and Jak groan in pain, but push through it since she was light and soft, especially without her shirt on, since now their body's were very close

"Well i think we should go ahead and take that shower" Mary said in her "special" voice hopping off of Jak and stripping down only in her undergarment's which made Jak very nervous, but still go along with what Mary said so he could be with her and take a shower, so two good things at the same time, Jak thought


	12. Chapter 12

"Well what are you waiting for"" Mary said entering the shower and shaking her bosom

"Oh im coming, just getting my clothes ready" Jak said taking of his clothes all but his boxer's just like Mary they both had their underwear on

When Jak got into the shower Mary made her move and hugged Jak while the water hit her back and his chest, she was doing this to be close to him, but also to protect his injury which she thought would hurt if water hit him on his injury

"So Jak are you gonna wash yourself first or do you want me to go" Mary asked still hugging onto him protecting his stomach

"You can go first Miss" Jak said as Mary grabbed some soap that Nick had bought that day, but as Mary was cleaning herself she "accidentally" dropped it and she went to bend over to pick it up but Jak picked it up before she could

"Here you go" Jak said holding the soap to her, but in than moment Mary thought of a good idea

"Well i cant reach my back, can you wash it for me?" Mary said turning around

"Oh su-sure just um hold still" Jak says as he get's a towel and puts the soap onto it, he puts a hand on her waist and rubs her back with it, slowly she puts a hand on his while he does this

"Thank you Jak" Mary said closing her eye's and feeling him breath on her, even with the heat and water she could feel it

"Tell me where i need to rub next Mary" Jak said moving down near her waist

"Right there" Mary said, and when Jak started to rub, her right foot started to thump rapidly

"Oh so it look's like i found your sweet spot eh?" Jak said rubbing a little above, so she wouldn't get tired or start to get drowsy

"Ok i think I've cleaned the best i could" Jak said setting the soap and cloth next to them on a little indent in the wall

"Ok Jak turn around" Mary said grabbing the soap and cloth

"Oh what? Your going to wash my back?" Jak said nervously but still complying

"Yes, i want to return the fav-" Jak got out came back in with a little shower chair which he sat on, but what made Mary stop speaking was his back

"Ok is this good?" Jak asked turning around so her head was level with his

"Ye-yes" Mary said pushing the cloth on his back

"Um tell me if you want to stop or need to rest your arm" Jak said scratching his shoulder

"So why does your back look like this?" Mary said looking at his scar filled back which had hole scars, slash scars, and more and more

"I was a sniper, but i never said i didnt do anything else, i can fight on the ground, im efficient with semi-automatic rifles and automatic rifles, so ive had to deal with some close up encounter's" Jak said looking down at his hands

"But how is your chest and stomach so-so clean? and wound free?" Mary asked, feeling some of the scar's which had taken chunks of flesh leaving a very uneven ridge of flesh

"I wish you didnt have this happen to you, you took all this and yet you still stayed in the navy?" Mary asked now scrubbing his back instead of feeling the scar's

"I stayed for my friends, they needed, me and i needed them, it was a bond, we survived so much, but we didnt have our side arms with us on the last op, so only i could defend us, since i always kept a pistol with me" Jak said leaning forward which angered him that Malick and Den died so fast

"I'm sorry honey" Mary said, which made Jak sit up a little since, mostly husband and wives said that to each other

"Its fine Mary, i'm just glad i could save you that day at the shop, then get that man, for my friends and you" Jak said closing his eyes and feeling Mary breath on him like he did her, it was comfortable to both of them, but her rubbing his back was one of the most comfortable things he ever felt, especially since he was only able to bathe twice a week

"Alright Jak im done, so turn around and let me clean your chest and arm's

Jak turns around and Mary instead of scrubbing his chest or arms, she kisses him while wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting on one of his legs

"Mary? di-did you tell to turn just to kiss me?" Jak asked while Mary still held him

While she held him Jak looked at her and studied her body, her ears were behind her head and her white fur turned into a dark gray and her hips, were turned straight while her chest was pressed up against his, while her fur was on his keg where she sat, but as she sat Jak blushed

"I sure did, and i'd do it again but i have to wash your body so your clean and healthy" Mary said standing, then rubbing his chest, and arm's, but being careful about his hurt bicep

"Thank you Mary, and you have become a better kisser every day" Jak replied to her thoughtful comment

"I'm just a natural, arnt i" Mary said setting the soap and cloth down, letting the water hit Jaks chest to wash the soap off

"Of course, but practice make's perfect" Jak said which made Mary chuckle

"Well i think your a good kis-" Mary was saying but Jak pulled her into his kiss which made her happy, but surprised her since she was just turning

"Kisser" Mary said finishing her sentence then sitting in Jaks lap to wash the front part of the body

"Let me get that for you miss" Jak grabbed the soap and cloth then began to rub Mary's stomach which made her laugh, then as Jak moved up she guided his hand's over and between her breast's which made Jak blush, then Mary turned around both of them sitting facing each other, and she kissed him pressing as close as she could to Jak once again

"Well i think we've been in here long enough" Jak said hugging Mary who was hugging him and rubbing her face into his chest

"Aw, ok but when you take your next shower you need to tell me ok?" Mary said hopping of Jak and turning the water off

Jak set Mary out of the tub since bunny's got silky when wet, so she wouldnt fall and hurt herself, Jak gave her, her towel then they dried off, and exited the bathroom together

"We were in there for only half an hour?!" Mary said looking at the clock, as that shower felt like hours

"Well hey that's more time i get to spend with you

Jack said as they walked out and put their clothes with another pile that was gonna be washed that night, Nick and Judy were still in their room sleeping

"Hey Carrots, you awake?" Nick said in a whisper

"*Yawn* sort of" Judy responded

"Well i heard some talking in a shower and since Jak was taking one with Mary" Nick said but then smiling at Judy

"No Nick, we shouldn't when their here" Judy said closing her eyes trying to go back to sleep

"Well if were here when they do it, why cant we?" Nick said which made him grin

"Well you live here that's why" Judy said trying to get out of the situation she was in

"If you give me one good reason why we shouldn't then we can sleep but it has to be good, not excellent or anything more, but good" Nick said smiling

"Well it would be... wierd" Judy said back to Nick who was still smiling

"I said reason, not an opinion" Nick then picked Judy up and walked her to the bathroom where he left to get her clothes and his

"Im not getting in that shower with you Nick" Judy said crossing her arms in protest only for Nick to kiss her cheek

"Well then i get to kiss you whenever i want for today and tomorrow" Nick said smirking and turning the water on

"What?! No you wont, because i never agre-" Judy was kissed on her lip's as Nick and he pulled away

"So what? you dont get to agree, i'll just ignore you, and kiss you, my sweet little carrot" Nick said taking off shirt

"NICK! what are you doing?!" Judy said when Nick held his shirt out and put it on his clothes rack

"Well im taking a shower, and if you want to, you can as well, but with me" Nick said unbuttoning his shorts

"NO!" Judy said louder this time

"Then i'll kiss you all day tomorrow" Nick sung as he took his pants off then jumped into the warm water

"Nick you wont be kissing me tomorrow unless i allow you to ok?" Judy said as Nick just hummed ignoring her

"He wont listen, unless i get his attention, hm, I KNOW" Judy thought as she grabbed the soap on the counter and placed it on the ground

"Ouch!" Judy yelped as she faked slipping on the soap and falling down

"JUDY!?" Nick said stepping out of the shower and putting a towel around his waist to help her

"Are you ok?" Nick asked sitting Judy on the counter

"Ha dumb fox, i faked sl-" As Judy was about to finish speaking Nick pulled her in for a kiss when he heard her say faked, this kiss last about a minute before Nick pulled away, but Judy followed by accident

"Hey Carrots, getting a little clingy are we?" Nick asked smiling at her

"N-no i just mad at y-you for being so mean" Judy mumbled

"Aw i wasnt being mean. Honest, i just wanted to see my favorite bunny clean and happy

"You know what they say, i dirty bunny is a good bunny but a clean one is better" Nick said chuckling at his joke

"No one says that Nick" Judy said as she was picked up by Nick and placed in the tub and quickly turned the water on

"Thats cold!" Judy said as she hopped out of the shower wet and dripping from it

"Well now you need a shower dont you Carrots?" Nick said turning the water off

"No but you need to be taught manner's" Judy said as she took her shirt off then her pants, revealing she had on a pair of blue panties with carrots on them and a small blue sports bra

"Wow Carrots, how bunny can you get?" Nick said pointing out or under garments

"Funny, now get in the shower, Mr. fox" Judy said as she turned the water on warm

"So what am i being taught today?" Nick asked in a rookie type of tone

"How to clean your bunny, and how to care for them" Judy said as she grabbed the cloth and soap which she handed to Nick

"So can you clean my back, and legs Nick?" Judy said as she took her bra off and threw it onto the pile of clothes they made

"Ok so just up and down?" Nick said rubbing her back

"A little lower, a little lower, a little to the right, higher" Judy said then started to thump her foot on the ground and relax

"Ah so now i know where to go when we have "our" showers together" Nick said rubbing her belly with the cloth now and massaging one of her shoulders

"Well dont forget, us bunny's need to have clean legs for maximum jump height" Just said making Nick crouch down and rub her inner the outer thighs which made Judy purr for a few seconds before Nick stood back up to turn Judy and kiss her

"Bad fox, you cant kiss me until im done teaching you" Judy said turning back around blushing that he saw her front half naked and wet

"Ok teach just tell what to do next" Nick said excited to hold Judy against his body

"Ok now my arm's just rub them with the towel" Judy said trying to stall Nick, but Nick immediately started and was doing very well on each arm, before he couldn't not hold her

"NIC-" Judy said loudly as Nick pulled her in for a kiss, but now Judy felt like she couldn't help but hold Nick, so she wrapped her arm's around his neck and closed any space between their body, they embraced one another and Judy hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist, while Nick held her up, Judy smashed her lips into his and purred, while they were playing with each others mouth's Judy started to rub against Nick and tease him while he was holding her

"Nick we have to stop, before this get out of hand" Judy said breaking their kiss and unwrapping her arm's when Nick then started to set her down, she hugged him

"Ok but you started this, if we ever bring this up, since you did hop on me" Nick said hugging her back

"Ok, but im sorry Nick, i shouldn't have gotten into the shower and made you clean me, that just made you feel worse, right?" Judy said handing Nick a towel

"No Judy it was the best shower I've ever taken with anyone" Nick said drying his chest off

"Wait so you werent disapointed when we got out?" Judy said a little muffled as she dried off

"Oh ok, well im glad you liked it, for the short time we were in there" Judy said drying her ears


	13. Chapter 13

As Nick and Judy dried of they left the bathroom to once again sleep in their room

"So are you happy with our little shower time?" Nick said smiling and putting on his clothes

"Well i did enjoy it, but i think we should ease our way into doing that next time" Judy replied changing her underwear and putting on her new clothes

"So what should we do next? My bedroom or...group activities" Nick said when he left the wash room to go to his bedroom

"Well i cant really choose if you choose for me" Judy said following Nick but dropping her clothes along with Nicks into the washing room

"Well then let me choose for you" Nick said pulling Judy into his room and closing the door

While Nick pulled Judy into his room he started to talk to her and both of the eventually ended up resting while Jak and Mary tried their own fun but in a very secretive way

"So Jak i never got your number, but you got mine, do you even have a phone?" Mary said to Jak while she sat on his lap and he did something with his pistol

"Well i have a phone but it just doesn't work in this world" Jak said putting his pistol down

"Also why do you mess with your guns so much? You wont need them here anymore" Mary said looking at the pistol Jak put down on the table then moving onto his sniper rifle

"So you were a special type of person in the war?" Mary asked looking at the rifle Jak was cleaning and disassembling slowly

"No i was a normal person with a big gun, Snipers are no different than a regular foot soldiers" Jak said reassembling his gun very quickly

"So you were just better?" Mary said smiling at Jak

"I think i was, because no one but Den and Malick were as good as me, so we were put on the same fire team and we were sent out, ive been in the war for six year's so killing and getting shot at is normal but being shot is new for everyone, every time is new" Jak said rubbing his shoulder

"Well is your gun better or is Dens?" Mary said looking at the extremely large rifle which Jak had disassembled Anzio 20mm Anti-Material Rifle which was almost as tall as Jak

"Well no gun is better than the other, it depends on the user and how they use it" Jak said looking in the barrel of his gun (By the way some people have been confused by this expression, if you look down the barrel of a gun you looking into a fully armed and assembled firearm, but if your looking into the barrel then the gun is disassembled and unarmed) then proceeding to reassemble it.

"Well i think you would be the best in all of Zootopia if they had a competition, which they do almost everyday" Mary said looking up at Jak who looked back down and then smiled

Mary looked up where to go to, for a custom firearm contest which was 1424 New Dnaleri Rd. Nilbud, Then Mary took Jak to her car with his gun parts in his bag

"So were gonna go to this show, your gonna win and after you win, were gonna buy you a new phone, and if we get enough money for winning, you can do whatever you want with it" Mary said as she turned a corner and saw a line of motorcycles and sports cars on the edge of the sidewalk

"Well these guys seem nice" Jak thought

"When we get out stay close ok, dont leave my side" Jak said as they stopped the car

When they got out they bought two entree tickets and Jak was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a V-neck along with a black leather jacket while Mary wore a shirt that went to her hip bottom and shorts that ended within her mid thigh, when they got into the area that was meant for the marksmen there was an area for waiting and for assembling your gun

"Ok follow me" Jak said and Mary stayed close when she saw entire gangs full of tigers and other animals, still not as tall as Jak but when they got to the assembly area, Jak made the gun that was stolen from Den's body and carried it to the line up where many other animals with smaller guns were

"Alright everyone are you ready for the range shot contest" A very large bear said who was next to all the contestants

"So the rules, one shot, one target, you hit it, you go to the next round, after that whoever's left get the money which starts at one thousand dollar's, but at every round that you win, we add five hundred dollars, and if you make it to the last round you with more than one person you divide fifty thousand dollars!" Said the announcer who then pushed a button and a wall moved left revealing a range where there were ten targets which had all been around ten feet away, so very close but an easy round

Jak was looking over at all the contestants as he aimed his gun at the target, but as he was looking he saw Mary recording, then she winked at him, Jak smiled and when he looked back he saw almost the entire audience looking at his gun which was five feet and nine inches long, all the others either had a gun around three feet long or a pistol

"Alright everyone you have ten seconds 'GO'!" The announcer yelled, Jak looked down the sight and fired his rifle which didnt move even with the recoil being so strong, even the contestants paws who had pistols went back

Everyone wins the first round then the second then the third then the forth then the fifth someone misses by an inch then the sixth then the seventh then the eighth where another contestant falls out and then they resume the next round occurs then the tenth then the eleventh then the twelfth then the thirteenth where another contestant misses and leaves the area then as the rounds pass Jak is firing the second the timer begins smashing the bullet into the target sending it flying requiring someone to look at it and confirm the shot, on the twenty fourth round him and a tiger using one hand to fire a pistol both tie, then the twenty fifth where Jak started to sweat and shake due to the strength it takes to hold the gun in place, the tiger and Jak fire at the exact same time and both hit, but then the announcer says

"Ok there is a tie but would either of you like to do a bonus round?" both of them raise their hand/paw which the announcer smiles and says

"Move the targets a mile away and come with me you two" Jak and the tiger follow him and he says to hit the targets a mile away

"Well he wont this in a million years" Jak thought as the tiger went into the same stance but Jak this time went prone onto the ground and looked through his scope and when the announcer said go they fired

"wha-what the hell?!" The announcer said and turned to both of them since they both hit the target

"What?" The tiger said in a calm voice as he smiled at Jak who smiled back

"Well you have both won, but we have one more round to determine who will win this will also make the end reward one hundred thousand dollars or would one of you like to forfeit?" the announcer said holding two pistols along with a set of rubber bullets

"So you both will try and hit the other with one, ONE bullet and you will win once the conscious armor activates and says who hit first" The announcer said taking both guns and handing them their helmets and chest armor

"Go to that end and you the other" The announcer said pointing in opposite directions which Jak and tiger went

"So you need to hit each other once, Ok" The announcer said then said

"GO" then ran off the field

Jak stood perfectly still hi hand next to his pistol, but the tiger was also standing still before he started to run on all fours they were both a mile apart and yet the tiger was halfway there then Jak saw the tiger had his claws out and his pistol had fell out a while ago, Jak grabbed his pistol and shot once hitting the tiger in the head but reflecting of his helmet. Jak then shot the rest of the rounds which hit the tigers shoulders and his knees, but he kept coming

"OI BUD STOP" Jak yelled and stepped back with his pistol empty has was defenseless without his gun, but this tiger was odd, he was familiar, the same one that shot at him on ladder,

"Shit" Jak thought as the tiger was closing his distance

"You don't belong here, you not one of us" The tiger said as he jumped at Jak who side stepped and avoided the tigers attack, but as he did a odd electric blue came from behind the tiger and hit Jak in the chest sending him flying back making yet another burning sensation fill his body, like when Judy shot him

"JAK" Mary yelled as she ran onto the field, but as he saw her running towards him, he saw a cop aiming at her

"MARY BEHIND YOU" Jak yelled standing up ignoring the tiger and running to Mary who didn't turn around, but as he met her the cop shot and Jak shifted in front of her and the shot hit him in the chest again which made him hit Mary and he fell when she hit the ground she must have hit something since she didn't move, This made Jak angry and when he hit the ground he had so much adrenaline pumping through him he stood up again not even feeling the injury. He thought he was about to explode, he picked Mary up and walked her toward the exit to the field while the tiger was standing and watching this event take place

"I need to see if she's hurt" Jak thought as he walked into the crowd and the cop yelled for him to stop

"You stop your under arrest for first degree murder and assault" The animal said aiming his gun at him which made Jak turn around walking backwards so he could disarm the animal which he did and hit the cop in the head which knocked him out almost instantly

"Oi anyone got a-" Jak was yelling before the tiger before walked up and helped Jak out with Mary in his arms

"I'm sorry about doing that to you, i didn't realize you liked...a species other than your own" The tiger said

"My name is Rex, I'm the one who shot at you earlier this week. Remember?" The tiger said as Jak leaned on him for support

"Oh yea, good shot by the way, almost got me" Jak said smiling at Rex who just said

"Wow your odd arn't you, you don't even care that i tried to kill you" Rex said, and a he did so Jak straighten his back which made him less then a inch taller than Rex

"That doesn't matter, we need to get her two the hospital" Jak said but as he did the announcer came out from earlier and asked

"Sir you won, where should i put your money? on a card or in cash?" The announcer said before holding a suit case up that Jak snatched and said

"Cash please" Jak got into Mary's car and started it thanking Rex, but then Jak put Mary's keys into the car and floored it to the hospital

"Why would that idiot aim at Mary? She didn't do anything" Jak thought as he looked around for the hospital he woke up in

Jak found it and he ran with Mary in his arms into the ER and he said that she suffered a head injury

"Sir she only has a bruise on her head and she was knocked out by a second force which hit her in the left back area of her head" The doctor said as he then asked Jak about the second degree burns on his chest and back


	14. Chapter 14

(If you didn't like chapter thirteen i am sorry since it was a chapter that my friend told me to type, he liked it when i typed as a narrator and when Jak gets hurt but gets back up to fight more, so once again i am sorry and Art, that was selfish, but you better like it cause i'm not typing another chapter for you, so don't even ask -Den)

Jak wakes up in the hospital after the doctor said he had more injury's than Mary, so Jak decided to go in and let the doctors perform on him, when they finished cutting and stitching his injury, they left the room with Mary on the couch and Jak in the bed, but Jak being the courteous man he is he picked Mary up and set her next to him in his bed where they slept until morning

"Wha-what happened? Jak?" Mary said waking up using something large and soft as a pillow, which was Jak

"Huh? You need something miss?" Jak said leaning up

Both of them had scrubs on which were uncomfortable since it felt like wearing paper

"What happened?" Mary said her eyes barely open

"Well a cop found the man i...disposed of then tried to take me down, but when he aimed at you i didn't want you to have a patch of no fur on you so i hopped in the way before you got hit, but i accidentally knocked you over when the sho-" Jak was interrupted when Mary leaned forward and kissed him

"So you got in the way of the shot just to protect me?" Mary said as Jak nodded

"But i think we should at least get something in our mouths that smells good because you have morn-bunny breath" Jak said smiling when he finished talking

"Did you make that up yourself? or did Nick help?" Mary asked smiling at Jaks comment

"Well i made it up, and i dont think you need something to take care of your breath because i've had something that has made my breath smell bad like garlic or onion or a certain bunny's mouth, but that last one actually is worth the consequence" Jak said rubbing Mary's ears which made her purr in delight

"Well i dont mind having your lips or your tongue in my mouth as long as it's yours and youve done something to make it smell nice or brushed your teeth within a few hours" Mary said resting her head on Jak chest

"AH, wait one second please" Jak yelped as Mary pulled her head back

"Whats wro-" Mary was saying before Jak pulled his scrubs down to his waist and tied a knot at the waist revealing a very odd looking scar which looked like someone held a blowtorch to some metal then put on his chest

"What happened?!" Mary said loudly which made Jak jump a little

"I got that two taser shots here remember?" Jak said

"But why did you move your scrub if, all its going to do is reveal your skin?" Mary asked since Jak had moved his scrubs which made Mary curious since moving this would just make him hurt more and also her fur might scratch on hurt skin

"Well if i have this flat thing pressing down on my wound it will hurt but if i have a lot of them pressing down on different spots it will feel good and wont hurt, so your fur is perfect for this since each on can press down on my chest" Jak said while Mary layed her head back onto his chest, but this time he groaned a little then continued speaking

"SO if you lay on me, youl only speed up my healing, plus my stomach doesn't hurt anymore, if i run or if i walk, so i can say its pretty much healed all the way" Jak said as he rubbed Mary's ears again

While they stayed in the hospital Nick and Judy were worried about them since they didn't come back that day

"Maybe they went out early today but got here really late last night" Nick said next to Judy who was looking out the window, pacing and looking at Nick who tried to comfort her

"I've called Mary more then ten time's and yet she hasn't done anything, she hasn't texted me or called me, what if they got hurt, or their kidnapped?!" Judy said which made Nicks ears fold back, and a somewhat worried look appear on his face

"Well Judy do you want to go to the precinct and track Mary's phone? Nick said grabbing both their uniforms

"Yes i don't care where they are but i just want to know" Judy said taking her uniform and putting it on in front of Nick who also put his on, when they got them on Judy ran to the cruiser which they kept in the apartment garage in order to arrest any criminals near them, as they got in and started driving, they got to the precinct in almost no time

As they got to the precinct Judy ran inside and Clawhauser said hi but Judy ran past him into an office where they used a computer to locate GPS and phone trackers

"I got it Nick but i don't like this, Mary is in the hospital apparently" Judy said walking past him and saying hi to Clawhauser when she passed him

After they drove to the hospital Judy talked to Nick who was feeling bad about what he said and not worrying that they might be in trouble

"Judy im sorry about what i said, i didnt think about that,i only thought about me and you" Nick said his ears still folded back and his head faced downward

"I know you care about me more than Jak and Mary, and that you still care about them, but we need to make sure their safe since Jak isnt from here and other's might hurt him" Judy said focusing on the road

As they got to the hospital, Judy entered first and Nick ran after

"where is Jak steel-Smith and Mary Bloom?!" Judy asked the receptionist

"Down the hall last door on your left" The receptionist said casually

"Be careful one of them isnt a normal animal and it hurt the other one" This time the receptionist said it more carefully as to warn them

"JAK HURT MARY?!" Judy thought as she became very angry

"What? Jak would never do that to Mary, he loves her" Nick thought racing after Judy

When they got to the end of the hall Judy entered without knocking scaring Mary

"JAK WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Judy yelled when Nick got in and closed the door

"What? I didnt do anything" Jak said as Judy went over and took Mary off of Jak

"Wait whats going on?" Mary said still half awake

"I dont know but i think Judy is angry at m-" Jak said standing up as Judy kicked one of his legs and he fell to his knee

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Judy yelled in spaces before Jak could speak

"What did i do? I dont know but if it involves Mary tell me!" Jak yelled back

"The receptionist said you hurt Mary and thats why your in the hospital, sleeping with her apparently" Nick said holding Mary by her shoulder

"Wha-what?! I would never hurt her, shes my girlfriend, the reason im in here is because a cop shot me and i fell onto Mary, she hit her head and i had to drive her here" Jak said putting his hands up like he had a gun pointed to him

"Wha-what? So you didnt hurt Mary?" Judy thought lowering her hands and standing straight

"No i would never, i love her, and she is the only sort of thing related to family i have, besides you two" Jak said standing up and supporting himself with the bed he was in

"Oh Jak im so sorry, i overreacted and hit you, i wasn't thinking straight, and i-i-i just ove-overreacted" Judy was about to say something else when she was pulled away by Nick and sat onto his lap, Mary walked over to Jak and helped him into his bed, then hopped into it lying against him

"Judy your fine and im fine, and Mary is, so calm down" Nick said putting his arms into lap and hugging her

"Jak is ok to right?" Judy asked but Nick picked something up from his side

"Read this" Nick said handing her the folder

Name: Jak Steel-Smith  
Age: 26  
Species: Human  
Diet: Omnivore (Can eat either food, meat or vegetables)  
Condition: Unstable  
Symptoms: Taser rifle shot at maximum charge into the chest, burned second degree  
Symptom Cure(s): Reflex flesh, Dyonex hydrogel ointment

"He was shot with a taser rifle twice? by who?" Judy said quietly when Nick answered Judy got up to look at Jaks chest

"He was shot by a cop who found the body of the man Jak killed" Nick said as Judy hopped off of his lap to inspect the burns

"Jak?" Judy said quietly as both Mary and Jak were trying to rest

"Yea Judy, you need somethin?" Jak said smiling at her

"Can i see the burns? The ones the officer gave you" Judy said as Jak pulled the blanket down and moved Mary over a few inches

"UGH, can you see them?" Jak said wincing as he moved Mary

"So you got shot and these formed? because it looks like your flesh was melted" Judy said feeling the spot on Jak's chest that was made of reflex flesh

"Yes and it hurts a little whenever someone touches it, unless its fur from you or Mary or nick" Jak said cringing while Judy rubbed his new flesh

"Well big guy im not lyin on you, ok?" Nick said smiling

"That's why i have her" Jak said moving Mary's head back onto his chest where he let her ears flop onto his shoulders

"Well at least we can bring you home when you want to leave" Judy said hopping back onto Nicks lap then leaning back against his chest and closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and saying

"So do you guys wanna leave? or stay here?" Judy ask's as Jak is the only one besides Judy who was awake

"Well i think me and Mary will stay here, but you and Nick can go home, i think Mary wants to be with me for a while, also go to her car and look into the passenger seat, take the suit case home and when i get there we can open it" Jak said while Mary shifted slightly which didn't hurt as much as it usually did with his burns

"Ok well me and Nick are gonna go in a few when he's awake" Judy said snuggling against Nick and making him lean back

After Judy woke Nick up and they left she went to get the suit case and was tempted to open it, but after she "hurt" Jak she wasnt going to

"Hey Jak, how do you feel? any better?" Mary said waking up and looking at Jak who was half asleep

"Great since your here, and yes because your on me" Jak says smiling at her and looking into her eyes which seem to get bigger every time Jak looks into them

"You know your the most gleoite thing whenever you look hurt?" Jak said as Mary rubbed her cheek on his chest

"Jak do you still want to be a bunny?" Mary said to Jak in her seductive voice

"Well if it mean's im allowed to call you C-U-T-E" Jak said

"Well you cant be a bunny, but you can be mine, which i will think of you as my bunny, my tall handsome, and buff bunny" Mary said kissing Jak on the cheek

"Yes, i think that will e enjoyable for the both of us


	15. Chapter 15

"Well you should go to sleep so we can have some "fun" tomorrow" Mary said in a very soft and relaxing voice

"Well i dont know your definition of "fun" but would i like it? If its with you then yes i would" Jak said turning his body and hugging Mary

Mary turned her body and hugged him back, which he liked, but due to the reflex flesh that was put into his body, it hurt whenever something that involved pressure pressed into him

"Well then you'll love tomorrow" Mary said rubbing her fur against his entire body, and whenever either of them come into contact with the other

"Well we need are rest for tomorrow if were going to do anything even related to fun, because one your hurt and two we sti-" As Jak was speaking Mary scowled at him then kissed him

"What was that for? you looked angry" Jak asked smiling at her when she also smiled at him

"You just said i was hurt when, all that happened is i hit my head and got knocked unconscious when you got SHOT with a taser" Mary said emphasizing the shot part

"Well i can take more than any human or any animal, probably" Jak said looking into Mary's eyes, while she sat up and readjusted just to sit in Jak which he always liked but got nervous whenever she did it, as Jak never had a lot of experience with women due to his military time and the fact that he was always traveling, so when he met Mary and he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, so he could finally start something with someone

"You know i love you, right Mary? and that i wouldn't hurt you or let anyone else hurt you?" Jak said sitting up which made Mary shift forward so she was now on his thighs and Jaks head was above her

"Of course Jak, and i love you, you don't even need to ask me about that, you saved me yesterday" Mary said now leaning against Jak's chest which didn't hurt anymore since his injury was in a very direct spot

"Well saving you and you loving me are pretty different" Jak said now wrapping his left arm around her chest

"Well at least you feel better touching me, right?" Mary said, but started to move her behind which made Jak blush since he was still getting use to someone being so close to him and actually being allowed to

"Yes i-i guess it is isnt it" Jak said still blushing and Mary chuckled at his stuttering which made him feel more embarrassed but she stopped and sat still until she spoke

"Well when you have to meet my parents you should be very used to being around animals and, me sitting on you or laying on you or all the other things we've done" Mary said which made Jak think about how he was going to approach her parents

"Ye-yea, i guess i will b-be used to you doing that wont i?" Jak stuttered as he thought more and more about how her parents would react when meeting the only human in their world, they would either be very scared or very nervous

"Well i think we need to go to sleep now, and when should i meet your parents?" Jak said for the final time when Mary said

"Well since im in the hospital my parents will want to visit me, or me to visit them, so we can visit this weekend if not tomorrow, and i still have to take care of you for two weeks" Mary said closing her eyes

"O-oh to-tomorrow?" Jak said, his voice getting very high when he said tomorrow

"Jak, you saved me from being shot with a taser rifle, they'll love you" Mary said falling asleep

"So i can meet them tomorrow if im up to it?" Jak thought then agreed with himself, as he wanted to get it over with, but also meet them and see what he could do, to make Mary's life even better

After they both fall asleep Mary's in Jaks arms Nick and Judy are at the precinct trying to figure put which mammal shot Jak and put him in the hospital

"Bogo, which one of these mammals found a dead body?" Nick said while Judy questioned each of the mammals in the precinct

"Well, i know Officer Genter found a body along with the murderer, then Officer Fangmeyer found one but couldn't track the murderer" Bogo said in his very strong Australian voice

"Well where is Genter now sir?" Nick said waving at Judy to come over

"Well i know that he was sent out to get the murderer, again, but he assaulted him and he woke up to the mammal being gone" Bogo said now doing something on his computer

"Sir it wasnt a murderer, it was Jak and h-"Judy started to say but Bogo interrupted her

"WHAT!? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDNT BOTHER TO TELL ME?!" Bogo yelled which made both the bunny and fox step back a little

"No sir, its just that the thing Jak killed, he was a mercenary hired to kill Jak, and he followed him through that portal thing" Nick said rubbing his neck as was nervous

"BUT DID YOU TELL ME?" Bogo said in a very commanding voice which made him sound like he was trying to be nice, but couldnt

"Sir, the HUMAN that Jak killed, followed him to a store and assaulted him, with the goal of killing him and his girlfriend" Judy said emphasizing the word human that Nick called a thing

"HE HAS HIS GIRLFRIEND WITH HIM?!" Bogo yelled once more smacking his forehead

"OK, i want BOTH of you to BRING them here OK?" Bogo said with so much frustration in his voice that Nick was almost pushed over by it

"Yessir" Both Nick and Judy said before leaving to go and pick them up

When Nick and Judy were on their way there, they forgot to mention that Jak's girlfriend was a mammal like them

"Oh Bogo is going to kill us, literally" Nick said letting his head fall forward onto the glove compartment

"He's going to be fine Nick, we just said girlfriend, not his old or new one, so he cant pin that on us" Judy said reassuring Nick a little

Nick and Judy got out of their cruiser and went to the hospital door's and asked if the two could be taken out of their room

"Well how are you two feeling?" Judy asked as Jak once again had crutches that he only used for a day, and Mary was dressed and acting normal

"Well other than a burn and a bruise, were fine" Jak said smiling at Mary who also helped him

When all of the piled into the car, and they got to the precinct Jak felt a rock form in his stomach, he ended on good terms with Bogo, but on their way their, Nick explained why they needed to go

"Oh no, i forgot to get rid of the body" Jak thought, which was not a bad thought, as he was just getting rid of one more criminal that invaded Zootopia

"Ok guys we only need you to follow us and to not say anything unless spoken to ok?" Judy said as they were in front of Bogo's office

"Ok" Both Mary and Jak said in unison, but when they opened the door, it swung open to a rather angry water buffalo who was scowling at Nick and Judy but when he looked up to Jak he held his hand put as for all of them to come in and sit down

"Please take a seat" Bogo said as Nick and Judy sat but when Jak did there was no room for Mary, so she sat in his lap and as she did her ears were touching Jaks chin which did'nt bother him but made Bogo feel odd

"Um so Jak your the one who killed the Hoo men?" Bogo said finally testing the word as he only said it once

"Yes and it pronounced HU-MAN" Jak said pronouncing it slowly for Bogo who got the word almost instantly

"Ok so Jak explain to me why this man attacked you, or you attacked him" Bogo took out a small notepad while he asked this question

"Ok so, when me and Mary headed out to get clothes and other necessities for Nick, Judy and ourselves" Which Jak pointed out as Mary smiled when she heard "ourselves"

"When we got into the store, i went in after Mart did, and when we were checking out and walking to the door, another human came out of the entrance, and he immediately kicked me which sent me a few feet away from Mary, but when i got kicked and Mary ran over to me, she tried to help me and defend me, but got kicked and after i caught her, i went to fight the man, i left him alive when we left, but after a few days we decided that if he could find me once, he could do it again, so i went out and i found him, when i did we fought, where he hit me jaw and cut me arm, but that's all, when i was going to win, i told him that he should've left me and me friends alone, so i shot him in the stomach, and that must've done it since no one could help him but when i was shot, i had Nick and Judy to help me" Jak finished talking and took a deep breath then Bogo asked Mary how they met and what she saw in Jak

"Well Jak saved me twice from a man, and once from that officer who shot him" Mary said setting her hand on his without Bogo noticing

"Well Jak you sound like a very valiant human and i will allow you to go, since the man attacked both you and your beloved, then attacked you again, so you did what you had to and ended the fight forever" Bogo said as he stopped typing and waved for them to go

"Well that went quicker and better than i expected it to go" Judy said as all of them walked out

"Yes it did didnt it?" Jak said and Mary nodded and whispered

"Think of that experience like my parent's only my parents less angry" Which made Jak feel warm inside

When everyone got in the car and got to Nicks apartment, he had a note on his door

Dear Mr. Wilde it has come to my attention that you have been hosting more than just yourself, so you will wither have pay the double fee, which would be six hundred dollars a month, or move to another location -Landlord

"Well great now i have to pay six hundred a month, but only leave's maybe enough money for necessities" Nick said sighing, while entering his apartment

"Judy where is the suit case?" Jak asked as Judy pointed to their couch, which had the suit case next to it

"Come here everyone, and look what i won" Jak said as he flipped open the front case, which had stacks of money in it

"Jak where'd you get all this?!" Nick and Judy asked in unison

"Well i won it at a firing range competition thing, and i was thinking we should split it" Jak said handing half of the money to Judy and Nick which left him and them with fifty thousand dollars each

"But this is so much money and we don-" Nick started to say but Jak said

"It's for all you've done for me and Mary, think of it as our hospitality, payed forward, but in money" Jak said which made Mary smile and kiss his cheek

"Well now that this is over, we want to say" Mary said as she waited for everyone to pay attention

"Were going to bunny burrow to see my family, so do you guys wanna come?" Mary said to Nick and Judy

"YES, we will, Nick you can meet my parents!" This made Nick chuckle but also feel a bit worried

After everyone planned out what they were going to pack and bought Jak another back pack for some other stuff he needed, they all went to bed with Judy in Nicks arms and Mary in Jak's (If any of you reading have ever slept with your partner/girlfriend or boyfriend then you know it gets sweaty and sticky, but since Mary has fur, she doesn't stick or get sweaty since she is used to the heat, and Jak doesn't either as he had to sleep in his clothes every day for a couple of years, so the heat didnt bother him)

"So you guys already?" Mary asked holding her bag which Jak held instead since he was much bigger and things that weighed almost nothing didn't bother him

"I am, how about you two?" Jak said to Nick and Judy as Nick only carried a suitcase but Judy carried a small bag that held some things she used daily, she didnt need to pack clothes, since she lived with her parents for two years and stopped growing so she still has clothes at home

The group waited at the station and when the train pulled up Jak needed a door that was bigger, so he had to lower his head before entering

"Wow Jak you really need to get short dont you?" Nick said smiling

"Yea well i think im just above normal height unless giraffes went through this door" Jak said but saw another door that was to short for him but had a long hole for their necks

"Well lets find a seat real quick, before we all have to stand" Jusy said sitting down and Nick joining her

"Jak where are your crutches?" Mary asked as she sat down

"Well i dont need them since i can walk, and i got a chest wound not a leg or groin wound" Jak said placing their bags on his leg

"Oh ok, well if you say so, but are you sure, you dont want me to carry anything?" Mary asked with some worry in her voice

"Ok try and hold this" Jack held his second bag out which was just his clothes


	16. Chapter 16

When Jak lowered it into Mary's paws she couldnt hold it, as Jak had packed some parts to his gun in each bag which in all weighted ten pounds for each bag

"Well i guess you have to carry your bags then, right? But i can carry mine" Mary reached out for her bag but Jak held it high, and Mary knew that it weighed nothing compared to his so she stopped trying to get it

"Can i do anything?" Mary said crossing her arms

'Hmmm, oh i know, close your eyes" Jak said smiling, and Mary closed her eyes only to be kissed by Jak who was laughing when she opened them

"Thats not funny Jak" Mary said as her cheek's get red, and Nick was trying not to laugh

"Aw you two are so cute together" Judy said which made her smile and feel happy

"So Nick you wanna close your eyes?" Judy said, which made Nick close his eyes, and he received a kiss from Judy

"Well i think i need to close my eye's more often, or just kiss you more" Nick said opening his eyes and Judy leaning on him

"Aw YOU two are the cutest couple" Jak said making kissing noises, which made all of them laugh

"We are now arriving at Bunny Burrows stop one" A mammal said over the speaker

"Well here's our stop" Judy said to Nick

"Good luck bud, i know they'll love you" Jak said to Nick as he gathered his bag and tucked his shirt in

"Thanks, and to you to" Nick replied walking off the train

"So where do we stop?" Jak asked

"Well we get off at stop three, so were on for another fifteen minutes" Mary said while she leaned on Jak

" Ok that sounds fine, just dont fall asleep" Jak said putting his arm around Mary

"Ok but if i do, wake me ok" Mary said rubbing her face into his side

"She's so cute, why does she do that so much?" Jak thought

After fifteen minutes pass, they arrive at their stop and get off

"Mary? Marrrry?" Jak said but Mary was asleep, like thought

"Well if can carry to bags and her's i can definitely carry her" Jak thought as he slung his bags over one shoulder then wrapped the straps around her's which was between his, he picked her up and walked off the train

"You were supposed to wake me up" Mary said surprising Jak

"Well your so warm when you sleep, and so-so well, you know" Jak said walikng to a bench and letting her stand up

"Ok if you want to call me cute just say gleoite, ok?" Mary said which made Jak smile

"Yes miss, and i wont say things like gleoite or alaain, or anything like that while were here" Jak said standing up

"Well you can, just dont make it obvious what it means, ok, and what does alaain mean?" Mary said while walking to and exit

"It means adorable, and i wont make it obvoius" Jak said winking at her while they walked to Mary's house which was relatively close to the station

While they walked Nick and Judy had someone pick them up

"So Carrots, what are you parents like, when it comes to foxes?" Nick said straightening his back and sitting up straight

"Well their carrot farmer's, so their polite and they like some other animals, but not foxes" Judy said which made Nicks self esteem lower

"But they'll love you, and if they dont, you just know that, i love you, ok?" Judy said scooting close to Nick which made him feel better

"Alright Carrot's, but while were here i'll call you Judy, just for your sake" Nick said smiling

As they drove Nick learned more and more about how her parents acted, the driver of the vehicle made faces of disgust, as he thought only same species should date, and get married

"Were here now get out" The driver said, but as Nick handed him the money, the driver slapped it out of his hand, and sped off leaving dust in his face

"*Cough* Wow *Cough* hes a real charmer that one *Cough*" Nick said coughing as the dust has filled his lungs

"Nick are you okay?" Judy said walking back over to him leaving her things on the steps to her home

"Yea yea im fine" Nick said and when he finished speaking Judy kissed him then ran to get her stuff but as she ran to the step's her parents came out

"JUDY come quick" Stu said holding a taser, and looking at Nick

"Why'd you bite my girl?!" Stu yelled at Nick who was still coughing, but only when he spoke a little

"Wha-what? i didn't bite her, Judy is my partner" Nick said not saying girlfriend, as it might anger the rabbit holding the taser

"Yes you did i saw it, you bit her and she ran for the house" Stu said as Judy was forced inside by her mother

"Wha-but i didn't bite her, she's my friend" Nick said taking a step forward, but Stu activated the taser and pushed it forward making Nick step backward

"Yea right you lier, get out of here" Stu said turning around and going inside

"But she's my girlfriend, i would'nt bite her, well not on her lips or her anywhere on her face" Nick thought as he saw Judy come out and her mom follow

"JUDY come back here" Bonnie yelled but saw Judy run to Nick and hug him

"JUDY HOPPS COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bonnie yelled

"MOM HE'S MY BOYFRIEND" Judy yelled back, and saw her mother's face change from anger to dread

"Wha-what?!" Stu said as he came out

"You guy's didnt even ask him, who he was, he could have been walking me to the door, or he could have be-" Judy was saying before Stu marched over and grabbed her and said

"YOUNG LADY YOU DO NOT TALK BACK, AND YOU DO NOT TOUCH FOXES DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Stu yelled while Judy followed since Stu was grabbing her by her arm

This made Nick angry so he ran up and pulled Judy out of his grip, then said

"OK THATS ENOUGH, YOU DONT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT" Nick yelled back pushing Judy behind him

"What did you say fox?" Stu said, but as he did he pulled out the taser and jabbed it into Nick's chest, who then yelped and jump back, while Judy dodged his jump back she grabbed the taser and threw it into a field

"Stop dad your hurting him" Judy said to her father before looking at Nick who was on the ground moaning

"I dont care, he shouldn't have tou-" Stu was saying before Judy yelled at him

"HE TOUCHED ME?! I WAS KISSING HIM AND YOU SAID HE BIT ME!" Judy yelled which distracted Nick from his injury, as he watched the two yell at each other, before he fell unconscious

After Nick was asleep, Judy was done yelling and got her brother's and sister's to help him into the house while setting him on the couch

"Wha-what happened? Judy?" Nick said sitting up seeing his shirt was unbuttoned and there was a small white patch on his chest where Stu tased him, it was a herb bandage

"Hey Nick" Judy said as she came into view with a glass of water

"What happened?" Nick said taking the glass of water Judy handed him

"Well dad tased you and that knocked you out so i got my family to help you inside, while i put a bandage on your chest, and made sure you were, ok" Judy said sitting next to him

"Well where are we?" Nick said looking around seeing a bed and tv and all sort's of things

"Were in my room, its the only one with a couch, out of two hundred and seventy five rabbits" Judy said rubbing his head with her paw

"Wow two hundred and seventy five? That's a lot of food and bedrooms" Nick said sitting up

"Yea but, we have a farm, and a big home, so it works" Judy said lying on his chest which felt good to Nick since pressure would help with singed fox and Judy could smell his cologne and the patch but mostly him

"*Knock knock* Judy you in there?" Bonnie said twisting the knob, and Judy shot up rubbing Nicks head again

"Hey, you two alright?" Bonnie asked but Judy scowled at her

"Well no thanks to dad, he hurt my fox" Judy said, kissing Nick on his forehead

"Judy, dont kiss him, you dont know what he's done, with other fox's and other...whatever else girlfriend he's had" Bonnie said looking at Nick

"Um Mrs. Hopps?" Nick said in a gentle voice

"What?" Bonnie said with no emotion in her voice

"Um Judy is my first real girlfriend that I've actually kissed" Nick said sitting up and looking Judy in her purple eyes

"Well if she like's you, you can stay, for a few days" Bonnie said turning around and leaving

"Well at least you met my parent's, im sorry for what they did, i thought they would be more...accepting" Judy said laying her head back on Nicks chest

"Well at least they know im not gonna eat yo-" Nick was saying before Judy pulled his tie, passionately kissing him

"Is, that good for an apology from me?" Judy said letting go of Nicks tie

"For sure, and i take your parent's if you have them" Nick said smiling at her

"Well i think i should let them apologize for themselves" Judy said sitting up and pulling Nick up with her by his tie

"OOHH, that hurts" Nick said holding his chest which stung a little, when he got moved

"Oh im sorry, Nick are you ok?" Judy said letting go of his tie and hugging him, which didnt hurt

"Well Carrots i think we should get something for my chest, other than this patch thing" Nick said hugging her back

Nick and Judy went into the living room and Nick saw a few rabbits, that looked almost exactly like her except only one of them had the same black tipped ears

"Hi im Sarah" On of the bunny's said

"Hi im Savanah big guy" The bunny said

"Hey Mr. Fox, im Jessie, but you can call me Jessica" The last rabbit said grabbing his tie and kissing him

"JESSICA" Judy yelled, as she went over and pull Nick out of her kiss

"Uh-Um i dont really, im gonna sit over there" Nick said pointing to a chair, where the other two bunny's went as well, one sitting on the table, and the other pushing her chest, close to his face

"Um J-Judy, i'm in ne-need of a li-little help" Nick said as Savanah slipped off the table and onto his lap

"JESSICA, SAVANAH, SARAH GET OUT NOW" Judy yelled and then Savanah grabbed Nicks tie and kissed him, before hopping off and running after he sisters

"Im sorry Nick their rude and they dont know any other mammals beside's Gideon grey and some other sheep" Judy said walking over to Nick and wiping his lips, which had orange, and red lipstick on it, from her sister's

"Y-your, si-sister's are very, um close right, they like to um, "share", or something" Nick said as Judy hopped up on his lap

"No Nick your mine and only my fox" Judy said grabbing his tie again and kissing him which was straining his neck a little

"Ok Carrot's, i'll try not to be, "assaulted" by your sisters anymore"


	17. Chapter 17

"That's my fox" Judy was saying as her father walked in

"JUDY!" which Got Judy's and Nick's attention when Stu yelled this

"What dad?" Judy said normally, and smiling

"What are you doing!?" Stu loudly said and made Nick nervous

"Im with my boyfriend, and im just sitting with him" Judy said resting her elbows, on the back of the chair, which pushed her chest into Nicks face

"Judy Hopps, get over here now" Stu said angerly and shaking from it

"Nah, im fine right here, Nicks legs are nice and warm" Judy said grinning at her father who was shaking so much he took his hat off and ripped in half, leaving the room

"Um, i dont think he likes me" Nick stated before Judy pushed her chest into his face again

"Well i'd say that went well, wouldnt you?" Judy said

"Mmmhmmmm eehh ddeedd" Nick said as he was still pushed into Judy's chest, with her breast's closing around his muzzle and making it hard for him to breath

"Ca-rrots, air" Nick said turning his head to speak

"Oh im sorry, you should have, spoken up, i would have, moved sooner" Judy said putting her arm's onto his shoulders

"Well i think i said it three time's but was "stunned" by your, your um "things"" Nick said

"Oh, so i was choking you with my bre-" Judy said but was interrupted by her father coming in again

"Judy, i think your "boyfriend" needs to leave, you sister's told me what he did" Stu crossed his arm's and was smiling when he said this

"And dad what did Nick do?" Judy asked as she got off Nick and walked to him

"Well Savanah say's he pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her, then Jessica said he kissed her, while pulling sarah in to kiss her but was stopped by you, when you turned around and werent looking" Stu said smiling deviously at him

"Oh they did, did they?" Nick said standing up and walking next to Judy

"Well the way i remember it, is Jessica pulled my tie in to herself, and kissed me then when i went to sit inthat chair, but Savanah sat on a table, and waited for Judy to look away, before she hopped onto my lap and kissed me, also this happened as Sarah shoved her chest into my face" Nick said putting his arm around Judy's shoulder

"What are you tryin to call my daughter's?" Stu was walking up to as he said this and poked his chest

"Well im not calling them any thing, since it would reflect on Judy, and since, she is the only one who "behaved" she helped me and got her sisters to get off m-" As Nick was finishing his sentence, Stu hit his stomach

"Dont talk about my daughters like that!" Stu said loudly as he pulled his fist back to hit again

"DAD!" Judy yelled at her father who was already swinging

When Stu tried to hit Nick, Nick pushed his arm away and it made him stumble around

"You hit me, im calling the police" Stu said walking over to grab the home phone on the table

"No need to" Nick said

"WHAT, JUDY COME HERE NOW, HE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING" Stu yelled thinking Nick was going to hurt him or her

"Why? Nick is a cop like me" Judy was now hugging Nick as she said this

"Wha-what he's a cop?" Stu said putting the phone down

"Yea, and he's not "he" this is Nick Wilde, my boyfriend, and partner" Judy said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him

"Oh, im so sorry, i didnt mean to tase you, if i had known i would've stopped, but you didnt say anythin" Stu said extending his paw and looking away from Nick

"Its quite alright i overreacter as well, it's happened before, some mammals thought i wasn't a real cop, so they tased me when i pulled them over, which just got them a fine for assaulting a police officer" Nick said shaking his hand

"Well, i guess that means a certain few bunny's were lying, and that they, were...on you?" Stu said, the words coming out of his mouth slowly as if it hurt him

"Well yea, but it's alright, i also get that alot, from other girls not the sitting part but the "almost kissing me part", but i only let this bunny kiss me" Nick said looking at Judy

While they talked for a few more moments, Jak and Mary were also arriving at Mary's parents house

"So how do you think your parent's will, react to me?" Jak said still carrying their things and stopping to listen for her answer

"Well i love you, so i think i can convince them to love you as much as i do, but they are sort of strict" Mary said skipping to her door and Jak catching up, as bunny's may be small, but they can run and apparently skip very fast

"Ok well, i hope they li-" Jak was saying before just like Judy and Nick, Mary's parent came out and yelled her name

"Mary!" Mrs. Bloom said, while running out to hug her

"Hey mom!" Mary said hugging her mother

"Wow you've grown up" Mrs. Bloom said looking at Jak who stood still his left hand holding their bag's and right hanging to his mid thigh

"MARY! what is that?!" Mrs. Bloom said pointing at Jak who was about four feet taller or a less than that, since Mary was the tallest in the family she also stood about a foot above her mother

"He's my boyfriend" Mary said smiling and Jak coming over to say hi, but when he go there, Mary's mother backed up a step, as Jak was about the size a elephant would use as a door

"Hi Mrs. Bloom, im Jak nice to meet ya miss" Jak said crouching down on one knee

"H-hi Jak nice to meet you" Mrs. Bloom said and Jak took her paw and kissed the back of it like how you were supposed to in his world when ever you met your wife's or girlfriends mother

"Oh um you can call me Angeline or Angel which ever you like" Mrs. Bloom said smiling at him nervously

"Yes miss Angel, thank you" Jak said standing up and once again towering above both bunny's which made him very scary not even because of his muscles and his scar's which littered his face

As Angel led them back to her home where her husband waited on the porch, he saw Jak behind them and he got very nervous thinking he was following them

"Hey Mary!" Mr. Bloom said as he walked over and hugged his daughter, but making sure he hung on

"Who is that?" He whispered in her ear when he hugged her

"Im her boyfriend sir" Jak said as he also had good hearing since military personel had to have good hearing from being able to sense footsteps and hear breathing

"We-well, your hearing is impeccable i can see, yet your ears are so small" Mr. Bloom said as he walked over his paw's behind his back

"Wait, what are you?" Mr. Bloom said inspecting Jak and his body since he's never seen a mammal without hair beside a dolphin

"Well sir im a human, im the only one that exist's, in this world, so i guess im unique" Jak said holding his arm out to let the rabbit inspect, which he did

"Yes you are, your the only mammal ive ever seen with bicep's this defined and legs these large that have enough muscle to actually walk, but your torso is odd, there is something off about it" Mr. Bloom said

"Oh also if you wish to, you can call Urgharda" Mr. Bloom said

"Wait what did you say sir?" Jak said relizing something about this name

"Urgharda, yes i know it's hard to pronounce but if you want to just call me Herb" Mr. Bloom said

"Mr. Herb, that word mean's vanguard in Gaelic" Jak said his eye's wide in suprise

"What is Gaelic?" Herb said in a curious voice

"Its the language i speak in my world, and Urgharda mean's Vanguard" Jak said smiling widely

"Well that is very interesting" Herb said walking back to his home

"Well angel in gaelic is Aingeal, so maybe this is a coincidence but i was in the Vanguard in the angel development which was used to design limbs for other's and develop new ideas for this type of thing" Jak said walking with Mary and her mother to the house

When they got to the door, Jak relized it was very small compared to him, his shoulder's were also to broad to fit, through, so he had to lower his head and turn sideways when entering

"Wow this is a very nice home, Mr. and Mrs. Bloom" Jak said able to stand straight but his head an inch away from the ceiling

"Yes thank you, and you i believe you couldnt have chosen a bunny better for his girlfriend" Angel said

"Wait what? Who's girlfriend?" Jak said

"MOM, im not marrying him, i told you i hate him!" Mary yelled at her mother before going upstairs and into her room which Jak could here Mary in as it sounded like she was crying

Jak then ran after her and was met with a door

"Mary? Are you ok?" Jak said knocking on her room door

Jak heard shuffling then Mary opened the door and she pulled him in, by his hand

"Mary, whats wrong? Are you ok?" Jak said crouching on his knee's at her level

"*Sniff* My parent's wanted me to marry some stuck up rich bunny *Sniff* who wanted to marry me just for..." Mary trailed off before speaking off

"For what?" Jak whispered

"my body..." Mary said in a whisper as she turned to Jak with her ears down

Jak's face went pale, and his previous smile had gone away until he said

"Well i know your happy with me here, but i cant be if your crying" Jak said wiping her tears with his hand and kissing her cheek

"Well i dont want to marry him, i want to marry you" Mary said in another whisper, which made Jak stop still

"Yo-you want t-to mar-marry m-me?" Jak said stuttering almost every word which made him stand up again

"Well yea, but i dont know if you want to marry me, would you want to if you hd the chance?" Mary asked as Jak got back to level after thinking

"Of course, and your parent's cant force you to marry that bunny, so if you want to, go ahead and marry, me or someone else" Jak said smiling and hugging his bunny who started to cry again

"I want to marry you Jak, your the only one beside's that bunny, who would like me" Mary sobbed and hugged Jak back

"Then i guess i'll marry you, since i dont really have anyone else that would like, me or any other friend's, here" Jak said laughing a little as he said it

"Y-you will?!" Mary said which made her smile and kiss Jak on his lips

"Of course, your my bunny and i love you as much as you love me" Jak said standing up

"Well i have to meet your parents first" Jak said turning around

"No, can you stay in here with me until they call us down?" Mary said walking past Jak who nodded and she locked the door

"So what do you wanna do?" Jak asked tilting back and forth on his feet

Mary walked over and was acting different when she came over, she seemed a bit happier

"Well i thought after our long trip we could use the sleep" Mary said pulling Jak's hand over to her bed and sitting him down, his feet were still touching the ground completely

"So i should just go to sle-" Jak was saying before Mary pushed him down and kissed him

Mary was now sitting on his hip's once more, and this time she lyed down on him pushing his arm's onto the bed, but since Jak's chest was hurt his upper body strength wasn't nearly as efficient so he wouldnt be able to lean up if he wanted to, then Mary took Jak's jacket off which he helped with since it was hot in her room and he wanted to see what she would do next

"So Jak if your going to marry me, i need to know how you function" Mary said in a very alluring voice

"Heh we-well i guess that if we do then you would hav-" Jak was interrupted by another kiss

"Just be quiet, were going to have that "fun" i was talking about

Mary then took her shirt and bra off then Jak's shirt revealing both their chest's and Jak's burnt chest and bandaged stomach, Mary then layed down on Jak and let her ears lye on his neck before she started to lean up and move her hips up and down

"Well Ma-Mary i think th-that we should um..." Jak stopped talking as he knew he could only talk if he didnt have a half naked bunny on him, that was straddling him and making him feel nervous, or was just standing normally, in a non awkward situation

"Well i hope you've liked this so far, but its about to get better" Mary said leaning down and kissing Jak on the lip's while playing with his mouth


	18. Chapter 18

As Mary is making Jak "feel good" Nick and Judy are still talking to Stu which is just making Nick's reputation better and better

"So then Nick acted like he bit me, but he didnt, and Bellweather laughed, but then all of the ZPD came in and saw what happened, but they saw her with the gun, which just proved that she was the one who made predator's go savage" Judy said as Nick was sitting next to her and Stu was across from them

"Yea so that's how we saved Zootopia from the night howlers" Nick said wrapping his arm around Judy's waist which this time didnt phase Stu at all this time

"Well that's great, im glad that you two were made partner's, and once again so sorry for uh, "shocking" you Nick" Stu said scratching his neck

"Well dinner's almost ready, so you guys should go to the dining room and get ready" Stu said

"Alright dad, and where will Nick sit?" Judy asked

"He can sit next to you just move one of your brother's or sisters cards" Stu said walking out of the room

"Alright Nick so your sitting next to me" Judy said leaving the room leading Nick to the dining room

"Okay so here ya go" Judy said moving a name card on the other side of the table

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready!" Bonnie yelled into a room where many little bunny's came out and all sat in their chair's when they found their name card

"Wow you guy's have a big family dont you" Nick whispered to Judy as she chuckled when he whispered it

Then a certain three bunny's came out one dressed exactly like Judy and the other do set on either side's of Nick and Judy

"Oh no, please not again" Nick thought as his ears folded back

"Whats wrong tiger?" one of the bunny's said rubbing the underside of his chin and sitting next to him, the same bunny who looked like Judy said

"So Jessica, what are you doing?" Judy asked smiling and scooting closer to Nick

"Just sitting down? Why? " Jessica said since she had the tipped ear's

"No reason, just curious" Judy said as a sudden wave of anger washed over her

"Okay here ya go" Bonnie said as an assortment of vegetable's were set on the table

"Here Nick" one of the Judy's said as she put a blue berry in his mouth, which he ate and thought was the best tasting berry he ever had

"Oh thank, Carrot's" Nick said to the Judy that put a berry in his mouth

"No problem tiger" Nick's expression changed to the very same one he made when Judy announced his tax return fee's

"NICK" Judy said through cringed teeth

"*Gulp* Yea Ca-Judy?" Nick said looking at Judy who grabbed him by his tie and made him scoot over next to her, so they were practically touching, but then the other Judy moved over and now he had two identical Judy's rubbing up against him

"Jessica, what are you doing?" One of the Judys said angerly

"What do you mean Jessica, im Judy" A Judy said and Nick's ears stayed flat, then he sighed

"So you think Nick wont know which one is the real Judy huh? One of the Judy's said

"Well he'll know through this" And then a Judy grabbed his tie and kissed him, he pulled back, and then the other one grabbed his tie and kissed him

"Nick?" A Judy said

"Nick?" The other Judy said

"Yea Carrot's-es?" Nick said as both of them were now scowling at him

"What do you mean Carrot's-es?" A Judy said

"What do you mean Carrot's-es?" The other Judy said in a more seductive tone, which then made Nick turn to the none seductive acting Judy

"C'mon Judy lets go" Nick said pulling the Judy who wasnt acting seductive away, that Judy led him into a hallway

"Nick?" The seductive Judy said holding her hand out and her face becoming sad

"Well tiger, look's like it's just us" Jessica said

"Wait wha-" Nick said before, Jessica pulled him into a kiss by his tie, but when he tried to pull away, she pushed him against a wall, and tightened his tie, which hurt, so every time he tried to push, she would push a finger into his chest and tighten his tie

"Jessi-*Jessica kiss's Nick against his will and tighten's his tie when he tries to push away* Sto-" Nick tried to say

"JUD-" Nick tryed to say but everytime he tried to talk she would hurt him, or she would tighten the tie, so he wasnt able to do anything until Jessica let go of his tie

"Well i think you've had enough of me, and you really know how kiss dont you?" Jessica said pulling Nick into her lip's one more time, before walking away

Nick, slid down the wall, and started to cry, but it then advanced into a sob, he stopped after five minute's when the real Judy walked in and crouched down to hug him

"I'M SORRY JUDY" Nick said loudly, as he hugged her and she sat on his legs

"She wouldnt let me go, and if she did all she would do is hurt m-" Nick was saying before Judy wiped his lip's and kissed him

"You big dumb fox" Judy said, taking his tie off and rubbing his neck which you could see was red even through his fur

Nick growled, when Judy rubbed his neck, which felt good, and she also rubbed his chest, which was irritated, since Jessica pressed on his chest but used only a single finger she would specify one spot and make it hurt

"It's okay tiger, your girlfriend is here" Jessica said watching them and smiling

"JESSICA, why did you hurt Nick?!" Judy yelled standing up with Nick following, but now taking his tie off and setting it on the ground

"Oh me? i didnt hurt him, he loved it, he would have come back if i wasn-" Jessica was saying before Judy said

"Then why does he have bruise's on his neck like someone tied him by his neck onto a table and tightened it every second? And his chest is irritated like someone poked it?" Judy said crossing her arm's and frowning at her

"Well he did say, he liked it rough" Jessica said still smiling

"Wha-what? n-no i didnt" Nick said stuttering but this made Judy look at him with an open mouth like he was trying to lie, but couldnt since his neck was bruised

"Wh-what? di-did i say so-somthing wr-wrong?" Nick said, but as he did it made Judy cry, so she ran to her room

"ooohhh bad Mr. fox, you made her cry" Jessica said walking towards Nick as he watched where Judy ran

Jessica then pushed her hand on his chest, which made him squeal like a dog, when they get their tail stepped or hit by something

"Jessica stop you've hurt Jud-" Nick was then Kissed by Jessica and she also grabbed his neck, and when she tightened her hand's it would hurt worse than getting his tie tigthened

Nick pushed with all of his strength, that he had left, but as he did Jessica hit his chest and made him yelp again

"NICK" Judy yelled as she jumped off the stairs and pulled Jessica away making Nick fall and go unconscious, as Jessica did hit him where he was hurt, but all the pain and emotion's he had surging through him "overloaded" him so he passed out

"NI-" Nick heard before everything went black

After Judy told her sister to get someone, Jessica was stunned that she did what she did, so she didnt move

"what are you doing Judy? Can i help?" Jessica said snapping out of her confusion

"You've done enough, just get someone" Judy said holding Nick's head up and saying his name

After a while Nick woke up when Bonnie and Stu did something to his chest, which woke him up, while this occured Jak and Mary were still having what Mary called "fun"

"Wow Mary your good at having "fun" and your good at making other's feel like they are" Jak said his breathing very heavy and, steady

"Well i mean, im a nurse, i learn where to push and where to rub animal's that relax's them, but since you have so many spots it's easy to make you feel good" Mary said rubbing Jak's bicep avoiding his wound that was healing fast, and needed on more day to heal

"Well i know that bunny's love this" Jak said grabbing Mary's foot that was next to his leg and rubbing the pads on her foot that were thicker than the other's

"Wow Jak your really good at massaging arn't you?" Mary said lying on Jaks chest letting him rub her feet which were sore from walking around every day at a hospital, she didnt have time to get someone or hire someone to rub her feet

"Wait can i say stuff like, your feet or, your tail is cute?" Jak said rubbing her feet

"Hm i dont know but go ahead, i dont mind, and i dont think any other animals would since your complimenting them, but your my human so you can only call me cute" Mary said laughing at her own joke

"Yes miss, also, your tail and your feet are cute" Jak said lifting Mary up and kissing her when he set her on his chest

"Thank you Jak, and your cute, even if your body looks like you came out of a pen with tiger's that were fighting you with their claws" Mary said rubbing Jak's cheek with her hand

"You know you love me" Jak said hugging Mary to his chest

"Well, how do you know that? i might just be using you as my big boyfriend" Mary said putting her chin in her hand and looking into Jak's big blue eye's

"Because you love me, and i love you" Jak said kissing Mary and rubbing his cheek against her cheek

"MARY, JAK DINNER" Angel yelled up stairs and Mary yelled

"COMING MOM" Mary yelled back

"Look's like we'll have to continue, after dinner though" Mary said stroking Jak's neck and kissing him one last time before they put on their missing clothe's

Mary and Jak go downstairs and see Mary's mother talking to someone who turn's the corner as they enter the room

"Hey mom who was that?" Mary said walking toward's her mom as Jak left the last stair

Mary is then pulled into the corner that the person went behind

"What who ar-" Mary is talking but get's kissed by a bunny with blue pants and a short sleeve shirt

"Hey babe" a rabbit called Sifden say's while slapping Mary's bosom, Jak turn's the corner and see's this

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jak yell's at the rabbit holding Mary

Jak hit's the rabbit in the shoulder making him shift back and grab his arm

"Mary, are you ok?!" Jak say's loudly while Mary doesnt move and is stunned by the fact that, her parent's let the rabbit, who said to them he only he wanted Mary for her body, inside their home

"who the hell are you?" The rabbit said as he watched Jak hug Mary

"Im her boyfriend, you piece of trash" Jak say's looking at him and standing up to intimidate the rabbit

"Boy's" The rabbit say's before two tiger's come out from another room and try to pin Jak down, but Jak hit's one in the jaw and dodge's a punch the second tiger threw at him, then Jak counter's and nail's the tiger in the floating rib's and then hook's him in the side part of his head, but Jak was only focusing on this one tiger not the one he hit in the jaw who got up and kicked the back of Jak's leg, then hit him in the head, Jak then get's up both of the fighter's dazed and having trouble seeing. Jak was hit in the nose with the second attack the tiger threw when he kicked Jak's back leg. Now Jak was seeing double and he luckily hit the tiger who was real, then he hit got hit in the stomach which made him fall to the ground grasping what little consciousness he had left, he got up and nailed the tiger in the jaw again knocking him down were the tiger stayed, Jak looked up to see the rabbit who kissed, Mary pushing her against a wall and kissing her neck

"OH HELL NO YOU PIECE OF TRASH" Jak thought as he went over and side kicked the rabbit which made him fly sideways

"Ha, you think your going to fight me? then you've got another thing coming" The rabbit said putting one hand behind his back and extending his hand out

"what is he doing?" Jak thought as he put both his fist's back up and start moving slightly like a boxer (Sifden is using Wing Chun, and Jak is using Boxing)

The rabbit move's forward and kick's Jak pull's his elbow down and it hit's his arm as it meet's the second his arm is protecting his ribs

"Shit!" Jak says kicking up and getting his leg blocked then the rabbit throw's a punch and Jak block's it moving out of the way barely

They both trade punche's until Jak kick's and hit's Sifden in his ribs and send's the rabbit flying crashing into a chair, he get's up with a hand now on his leg but one hand still up

"Alright rabbit i think ou've had enou-" Jak get's socked in the jaw and stumble's before regaining his balance


	19. Chapter 19

Jak stand's up and look's around disoriented, then see's white backing u and falling until he see's the rabbit and Jak kick's the rabbit once more which make's him slam against a wall, falling unconscious, and neither of the tiger's are awake anymore

"Ja-Jak? are you ok? I need to help you" Mary wasmshuttering looking at Jak's arm

"Mary are you ok?" When Jak asked Mary this she heard his voice a little different, it was very shaky

"Yes but you arnt" Mary then walked over to him and helped him walk to a table where he sat down and almost made the table fall

Both of Mary's parent's are watching and neither of them are doing anything, that show's they even care

"What's wrong with your parent's?" Jak was looking at them while they stared at him

"Their in shock, since i was being "abused" by that horrible rabbit, but you saved me...again"Mary went into the kitchen and came back with a knife, a metal pin for cooking, a lighter, a water bucket

Jak is shuttering more violently and everything feel's warm to him

"Mary, what happened are you sure your alright?" Jak put his hand on her shoulder but when he reached Mary shifted her body backwards quickly

"Ma-Mary?" Jak was now shaking and feeling cold, and he only wanted to hold Mary but she was scared, like in the shop

"Jak please dont touch me, just stay still, please" Mary said looking away from him, and at the her parents

(Jak's right leg is bleeding, his right arm is as well, and his back is to but more than the other limbs, his face is bloody and purple, he's also shaking but due to his adrenaline, he will feel warm and then very cold but after that session of cold, he become's sensitive to any type of pain, this happens when a person enter's critical condition, or a feeling like they are about to die, which then amplify's their sense's to any touch or any pain, so a needle that you use for shot's feel's like a bee sting time's five, or a scream would be amplified)

"Jak, please stay as still ask you can" Mary was now heating the blade to the knife with the lighter

"Yes miss, but what do you need to do?" Jak was watching the blade become slightly orange and he got nervous when she stopped and looked at him

"I need to close your wound's because there deep, and if i dont you could bleed out" Mary says grabbing Jak's arm but then Jak then take's the knife and kiss's Mary

Jak press's the blade onto his forearm which is bleeding but then the smell of burning flesh fill's the air as Jak removes the blade

"HA, AAAHHH" Jak laughed then yelled and this feeling was like a white hot blade cutting into him like butter, but really it sealed his wound's which were only on his arm and leg, until he handed the blade to Mary

"Please get my back miss, just like the shower, but a little faster" Jak handed Mary the blade and she got behind him on the table

"Ready?" Mary had the blade under the lighter again and it became a nice tie dye orange

"As i'll ever be, hey you still remember what i said about when i fought?" Jak was grinding his teeth waiting

"yes, but its sort of vague, why?" Mary prepared to push the blade onto his back until he spoke up

"Because i'll never leave you with someone who will hurt you" Jak then had the blade pushed onto his back four time's before Mary was done and she washed the blood off his back and arm's then stitched his chin closed as it had split

"Well shit, that hurt, sorry about your house, i'll pay for the damage" Jak waved his hand in front of Mary's parent which made them snap out of their shocked stance

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Angel yelled and her husband Herb just looked around with a face so surprised he looked like he found the treasure of one eyed willy

"Miss i'm going to pay for i-" As Jak bent down to speak to her Angel slapped him

"MOM, STOP" Mary ran to Jak who still had his face turned and his shirt was torn to piece's but luckily his jacket was still ok

"I think i should leave, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bloom, please send me any bill's for the damage" Jak then turned and went upstairs coming down with his jacket an bag's

"Jak please stay, you were only protecting me, all you did was break a chair" Mary pointed to the chair, but he had gotten his blood in many places

"NO, he needs to leave, he got his, DISGUSTING blood all over my house" Angel said while looking at all the blood splotches on the wall's and floor

"Mom he saved me from the bunny you both brought into this house, who abused me and tried to do horrible things to me" Mary then turned and pointed to the rabbit

"He never did any su-" Mary's father was saying until he saw Mary start to cry

"You did the opposite of protect me, you helped hurt me" Mary ran to Jak who she hugged immediately and cried into his arm that was still usable as the other one took a very strong kick which probably broke it

"Jak im sorry our daughter isnt being appropriate, you should leave and just stay away" Angel said walking over to him but as she did Jak pushed Mary behind him and put his fist up

"Your not her parent's, your scum, you let that piece of trash hurt me girl" Jak then put his only working arm on Mary's back and they left with their stuff at around ten pm and got back to Nick and Judy's apartment around two am

"Jak thank you for helping me, my parent's must not care about me if they watched Sidfer do that" Mary said hugging Jak, but his face remained stern and still, he was deep in thought on the ride home which was also trieing

"I'm not lettin him touch you again, ok? and your "parents", they arnt coming near you, unless you want to be near them ok?" Jak was speaking in a very hard pressed voice and he was holding Mary with his good arm, while they walked up the steps to the apartment

Jak opened the door and they set their stuff on the couch next to them, while they just fell onto the couch and fell asleep, Mary used both of Jak's arm's as a blanket when she fell asleep, but Jak was wide awake and he felt odd, like he made something happen in Mary that made her scared of him, because she was shaking when she heated the blade and when he tried to help him she didnt want him to touch her, but maybe she was nervous

"Well i hope i can mend, any problems with Mary, assuming she still want's me" Jak thought as he knew she was very tired and scared, so she just wanted to sleep and since she used anything as a blanket, he knew she wasnt doing it to comfort herself or him she just wanted sleep

While these two got their sleep Nick and Judy were having a better-ish time

"So Nick are you ok?" Jessica was sitting at the end of the bed Nick woke up with his tie on and said

"You, your Judy right?" Nick smiled as he said this but Jessica waved her head side to side

"Then why are you here?!" Nick said getting angry

"Because Judy is upset with you, since i was kissing you" Jessica said scooting closer but with that simple action Nick got off the bed and stood up, but felt a very sharp pain shoot into his chest

"AAHH" Nick yelped as Jessica bent over to help him up

Nick threw her arm off his and said

"Where's Judy i need to talk to her" Nick left the room stumbling around and trying to stay up by following the wall

"Where is her room?" Nick said to Jessica and Jessica said

"She's in room, one eighty three" Jessica smile and crossed her legs

"wait then who's room is this?" Nick then watched as a smile crept onto Jessica's face

"Never mind" Nick said closing the door as he was in twenty two

"One eighty three, huh" Nick repeated this until he got a little less than half way and found Judy's room

"*Knock* *knock* Judy?" Nick said but to no response, he kept doing this until Judy opened the door and wiped her eye's

"WHAT!?" Judy said ready to close the door

"Judy, please forgive me, i didnt know which was which" Nick said leaning against the door frame

"WHY? SHE SAID YOU KISSED HER, AND SAID YOU LIKED IT "ROUGH"" Judy yelled at Nick which made Nick look at Judy like she was insane

"What Nick?" Judy said now more calmed down but in a sad voice

"I never said that, i couldnt speak, ya know with your sister's tongue down my throat" Judy slammed the door in his face and Nick backed up

"Was my tongue really that far in?" Jessica said behind Nick smiling at him in Judy's voice which scared him

"Go away your ruining my relationship" Nick said turning back to the door and knocking on it

"GO AWAY" Judy yelled from the other side

"Judy please come out, im sorry, i couldnt do anything when your sister did that" Nick said Jessica still behind him

Judy was walking to the door but as she came to it, Jessica grabbed Nick's tie again and kissing him and hurting his already sore neck

"MMPPHH" Nick made this noise as Judy opened the door and saw the two kissing

"Ni-Nick" Judy fell to her knee's and started crying

"Well, let's see you get out of this tiger" Jessica whispered into Nicks ear and walked away

"NO, JUDY, SHE DID THAT, I DIDNT, I COUDLDNT DO ANYTHING" Nick yelled which made Judy stand up and try to close the door only for it to be stopped by Nicks foot

"Judy wait please, you know i love you, i would never do anything to hurt you or your feelings" Nick said trying not to cry

"Then why did you let her kiss you?!" Judy said as she stopped trying to close the door

"I didnt let her, she was hurting me, and when she did, i was already tired from the taser thing, so i couldnt push her off me" Nick said as Judy opened the door and pulled him in by his tie

"Wow can everyone stop using my tie as a leash cause my neck is startin to hur-" Nick was pulled into a kiss by Judy who locked the door then came back and kissed Nick once more before wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Wow Judy, you forgive me that quick?" Just as Nick finished his sentence he felt something nibble on his neck

"Woah Carrots, what are yo-" Nick said raising his hands and got kissed by Judy

"Rabbit's kisses make hurt spots better" Judy said and began to put her mouth back on Nicks neck

Nick went over to Judy's bed and sat down letting her nibble on his neck all around before she stopped and spoke

"Well Nick does your neck feel better at all?" Judy said smiling at Nick who was smiling back

"Well it does, when you nibble on it, and whenever you kiss me" Nick said growling lowly

"Well Mr. Fox, since i believe your story about Jessica, then i guess i'll help you" Judy said leaning in on Nick and making him lay down on his back

"Ok, you ready?" Judy said unbuttoning Nick's shirt and taking his tie off, throwing it on a bed post

Judy then started moving her hips up and down like Mary had down with Jak

"Um Judy, im all in for this but are you sr-" As Nick was speaking the door knob twisted and Jessica walked in with a little piece of metal in her hand, but when she saw Nick and Judy her mouth fell open along with the little metal piece, she then pulled her phone out and took a series of picture's before Judy could get off Nick

"JESSICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Judy said jumping at Jessica's phone

Nick also got up and pinned Jessica against the wall with her arm's on the wall and her leg's on the sides of Nicks

"Judy get her pho-" Nick was then kissed by Jessica and she wrapped her leg's around his waist, then her arm's around his neck which made Judy angry, but now believed Nick one hundred percent

"Jud- phon- grb it" Nick said letting Jessica hold him so Judy could get her phone

Judy grabbed her phone but saw that the camera app wasn't even open and when she checked it she saw that she flashed the flash light

"NICK THERE ARN'T ANY PICTURES" Judy yelled walking to Nick and prying Jessica off of him

"Well that was nice" Jessica said as they pulled her of and Nick wiped his mouth

"Nick i can see why she wants you and why your not lying" Judy said closing the door and locking it but also putting a chair under the handle

"So where were we?" Judy asked dragging Nick onto her bed again

"Wait, so your going to kiss me even when you sist-" Judy kissed Nick as he spoke

"We share a lot of things, but not you, so its sort of ok" Judy said once again positioning her waist around Nicks and moving in a similar fashion that Mary did for Jak

Judy then took her shirt off and then her bra then her leggings and then sat on Nick

"Um, Judy we havent even done this in my apartment. Are you sure the first place you want to do this is at your parents home?" Nick said while Judy pushed her hip's onto his

"I dont care Nick, i love you and i want you, NOW" Judy said kissing Nick and rubbing his chest with her hands, while pushing his hip's down with her's every time he raised his

Nick then removed his pants and Judy felt the tightness in his pant's

"Alright Mr. Fox how do you want your bunny?" Judy asked as she rubbed against his genitals and made him moan

After few minute's Judy got rid of her panties and then Nick his boxer's, then they "did" each other and fell asleep with Judy in Nicks arms and the cover's on Judy's bed up to her neck


	20. Chapter 20

(So i hope you guys liked the ending to that chapter, sorry if you wanted me to describe how Judy rode Nick like a horse, but that's a little to far for me as i find it hard to write these type's of moment's but i do it since, i have been PM'ed twice about how they need to "do it" at least once, but i know that younger people maybe even thirteen year old read this, and i hate the thought that they would read this and you know, so sorry but Judy did ride him like a horse)

When it was morning Nick and Judy slept in while Mary and Jak woke up on very different terms

Mary woke up first and tried to move Jak's arms off her as she was still a little uncomfortable being next to him, let alone be on him

"Hu-huh?" Jak mumbled waking up to see Mary prying his arm's off him

"Oh sorr-" Jak moved his bad arm and when he did a very strong sharp pain shot into his elbow all the way down his arm until it got to his hand

"OH MY GOD" Jak yelled as Mary hopped off him and onto the couch space that was available

"What?! Jak are you ok?!" Mary said standing up over Jak and watching him rithul in pain unable to speak

"M-MY ARM IT'S BR-BROKEN" Jak yelled and Mary got some string along with a few rolls of duct tape and few piece's of PVC that nick had lying around for some reason

Mary Put's on section of PVC against Jak's arm an she straighten's his arm out, which makes himgroans and feel immense pain when she does so, then wrap's some duct tape around his arm, then a second piece of PVC, then more tape until he has PVC pieces lining his arm and it's straight

"Thank you Mary, it hurt a lot but not so much now" Jak said holding his hand out to Mary to bring her into a kiss but she just looks away and say's

"Uh huh" then she walks into the bathroom locking the door behind her and turning on the water to the shower

"Oh yea" Jak mutter's and then he see's a certain necklace which he pick's up and study's before waiting to see Mary come out

"Jak why are you so scary?" Mary thought as she let the water hit her face and roll down her body, then after ten minute's of showering she get's out dry's off and get's her clothes on

As Mary open's the door she see's Jak walking to the door with his fist closed

"Wha-what is he doing?!" Mary thought as he still had a stern face, but when he got to the door she closed it and locked it

"Mary? Are you okay? Are you still putting your clothe's on cause i can wait just say when" Jak then makes a noise like he's walking away, and Mary opens the door but Jak puts his and on it and open's it

"Jak wait please stop!" Mary said loudly trying to close the door before running to the back of the bathroom

"Wha-what? Mary whats wrong? are you ok? Please just talk to me" Jak says falling to his knee's and dropping the necklace in his hand which Mary see's and think's

"Oh no, what did i do!" Mary thought as Jak started to cry, which was the first time she ever saw him cry, and sob that hard

"Im sorry Mary please just forgive me, talk to me" Jak said with his good hand constantly wiping tear's away

"Jak stop crying please, im sorry i thought you were mad a me and you were going to hurt me" Mary said walking to Jak slowly but when she got close enough for him to grab her, he did and hugged her

"Just tell me what i did wrong, please! I need to know so i can make sure i dont loose you" Jak says sobbing into Mary's shoulder as she rub's his back which does hurt, but hes to distracted to care

"You wont loose me, and Jak i'm not afraid of you fighting, but every time i see you fight i think your angry until you show me otherwise" Mary said picking her necklace up

"Mary, how many time's do i have to tell you, i'll will NEVER hurt you no matter what i do or what you do, i'll always protect you" Jak said releasing her and letting his hands land on the floor where Mary the got on her knee's so she was at Jak's chest level and she hugged him yet again

After they talked and Mary wasnt scared anymore, they sat on the couch and they talked once more

"So everytime i see you fight i get really nervous like your gonna fight me next, so i try to run from you, because all i see is a new found violent predator

"Well i'm always in control of me own body, so please dont worry about getting hurt" Jak said rubbing Mary's ear's and letting her lean on his chest

"Aw isnt this just f***** precious" A rabbit say's opening the door to Nicks apartment and two familiar tiger's walk in with many injury's but ram Jak in his chest and he hits the well which make's fall to the ground and go unconscious

The last thing Jak hear's is Mary yelling his name

"JAK! HELP!" Mary yell's but jak then see's black and wake's up to Nick and Judy shaking him, he look's around and see's a small note with a pin in it in his chest, he pull's it out and reads

Dear A******

If you want to see your little bunny again, then come to the scrap yard in two day's but if i see anyone or think anyone is with you i'll kill her

"Jak what happened?" Nick said looking at his apartment which was trashed and he picked up some items until he picked up a necklace that made him feel cold

"Where is Mary?" Jak holds the note up and Nick's ears fold back

"He wants to kill you doesnt he" Judy said looking at the note Nick handed her

Nick and Judy left early from Judy's house in order to have some more fun before Jak and Mary got back, but when they got there that morning they came to see this

"He took Mary and yea he want's to kill me, for knocking his perverted disgusting body to the ground and beating his A**" Jak said getting angrier an angrier

"We need to report this to the ZP-" Judy started saying but read the bottom about others and think there were others

"Jak we need to take you to the hospital so they can perform a IHT on your body and since you have a day to heal you can rest and you'll be brand new" Nick said grabbing both Judy and Jak to bring out to the car

"But he cant go to the hospital or the paparrazi will be alerted and Jak wont be able to leave the place" Judy said as that's why they havent been able to take him in the past few days

"Well what other option do we have?" Nick said and continued leave

After Judy agreed they all went to a hospital for the IHT which is an Instant Heal Transfusion where someone that is very wounded and someone that is very healthy get into a tank and donate equal shares of injuries, Nick explained this as they walked to the room and nick offered to be the second subject as Jak would be the first

"Alright tell us when you are ready" A very short armadillo said while watching

"Now" Jak said and then both tanks had a metal cover come over it and as it lowered many types of color's went into Jak's tank and Many went into Nicks

"Ok were done" The doctor said as he clicked the button and then Jak came out then Nick

"Ok so my arm hurt's and my head doe's to, actually all over does" Nick said to the doctor who took both sayings

"So sir why did you need to get a IHT?" The doctor asked Jak who said

"To save my girlfriend who was kidnapped while i was knocked unconscious and beaten" Jak said which made the doctor sigh and think for a moment

"Get back in, i will be the second subject and you'll be fully healed, when you come out" The doctor said walking to the tank and getting in

"Ok Ms. Bell please activate the tank" The doctor said as she clicked the button and the same process happened again

The doctor and Jak got out and the doctor said

"Well i have a hurt arm and head, im also sore all over like Mr. Wilde" The doctor said to the nurse

"Good luck and please save her, i didnt do that for nothing" The doctor said waving his hand for them to leave

After they all thanked each other and then left they took Jak to a spa area to make sure his body was at one hundred percent

"Hello welcome to the spaw, where you get the best muscle relaxation ever" Said a wolf who led Jak to a room with four bunny's who began to massage his back until one sat on his back and started to move her hand up and down his neck while the other's kissed his neck and sat on his back moving their hips on him

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT ONE SECOND" Jak said loudly makeing them all giggle then massage him again

When he was done the bunny's all turned and dressed while he did as well in another room

"Lady's, i would love to be here with my girl and continue, but i need to save her" Jak said putting his jacket and clothes on leaving which made the all giggle and blush

After they left and got to Nick's home they cleaned his apartment very well and only somethings were broken which was a window, a clock, and the sink in his bathroom

"Well time to sleep, cause we need to train you tomorrow" Nick said as it was only eight o'clock

After everyone went to sleep and woke up, they immediately left to go to the precinct to help train Jak to be an even better boxer

"Ok Jak show me what you got" Nick said as he stood behind a training bag and Jak hit it sending the bag flying back along with Nick

"WOW, Jak your like a super hero" Judy said helping Nick up

"look guys i appreciate your help but i don't want to hurt you, and if that was a regular punch then, im strong enough to take a little bunny" Jak said but Judy smiled and said

"Ok big guy, you wanna get in the ring with me?" Judy said sitting Nick on the bench

"Sure but im gonna pull my punch's ok?" Jak said walking over to the boxing ring

Jak then put on his gloves and threw Judy a pair, then they got in the ring and Jak waved at her before Nick started to count down

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One, GO" Nick said moving off the sidelines and rooting for Judy

(Now Judy can definitely hit hard but Jak has a super strong body, and he has a very strong facial construction, so he can take hit's, and recover quickly)


	21. Chapter 21

Judy leapt up and kicked Jak in the jaw which made him put his hands up, Judy then started hitting him in his side's which also did nothing, then she started attacking his legs

"*Wheeze* You *Wheeze* done *Wheeze* yet?" Judy said now tapping Jak's leg

"Well if your tired you can leave the ring" Jak said as he scooted Judy out

"Wha-what? Im fine just hit me" Judy says and Jak put's his finger on her forehead then pushes and she fall's into Nicks arm's

"Carrot's just sit and rest Jak doesnt need help. You know what they say, you cant teach an old dog new tricks" Nick said setting Judy down on the bench

"Ok Jak so what's your plan to save Mary?" Nick said sitting Jak down and giving him a cup of water

"Well i decided to go there do what he want's and get Mary back" Jak said pouring the water down his throat then throwing the cup away

"Well that's basic, but it will work" Nick said downing his water then picking Judy up and carrying his bunny out after removing her gear and asking one of the female worker's to get her things

"So tomorrow you get your girl back" Nick said setting Judy in the back of their cruiser

"Yea, and Nick?"Jak said getting in the car and buckling up

"Yea bud?" Nick replied starting the car

"If i die, make sure you get Mary and tell her i love her, ok?" Jak answered

"She doesnt need me to tell her, but if something happens, i will" Nick said pulling onto the road

As they got to Nick's apartment Judy was woken up by Nick and then brought inside with Nick

"Ok so what will you need tomorrow?" Jak thought looking at all of his gear

"Suture kit if Mary is cut bad, Med kit if me or Mary is hurt, and my combat knife" Jak listed in his head moving everything to his bag

Jak stayed up all day until ten watching video's on proper stitching and how to use his arm's better with block's to avoid getting another broken arm, then when he slept all he thought about was Mary, Mary being tied up somewhere and hurt, or being hidden in a dark room where she was scared and vulnerable

When morning came Jak woke at nine and left at ten after doing everything he possibly could to make this fight easier, he was taken to the scrap yard and waited until three when he saw a large car pull in and someone step out with Mary, a chair and a piece of clothe

"Jak how are you? You look brand new" Sifden said walking around him while his companions set the chair down, put the blind fold on Mary, and bind her hand's

"What do you want? Because all i want is Mary and you know that" Jak exclaimed and he stood up

"Of course of course, but first" Sifden snapped his finger's and one of the tiger's that came with him everywhere, pulled out a shot and injected into Mary

"So Jak do you know what happen's when a bunny has night howler fluid INJECTED in them?" Sifden said smiling at Jak who watched in horror as Mary started to growl and shake the chair violently until she somehow got out of the ropes

Jak remained silent and only watched as Mary was then held in the chair by the tiger's

"I know what happen's. The animal become's viscous, more viscous than they could ever be" Sifden walked over to Jak and made him stand up

"Alright, so now Jak your going to be out in the warehouse over in the side yard with your bunny and your going to "try" and find a way to make her normal again, ok?" Sifden said walking him towards the warehouse while both tiger's put rope around Mary's arm's and lifted her up to take her there

When they all got to the warehouse, Sifden told the tiger's to put Mary in the center of the room, but tie her to something so she couldnt go anywhere, while Jak could either fight Mary until she was to tired to go on and could be taken to the hospital, or he could watch her be killed by being shot

"So Jak whi-" Jak immediately said

"Im going to save her, so wait" This made Sifden laugh and watch as Jak talked to Mary who payed no attention to what he was saying while, she tryed to bite the rope and break it

"Mary your smart, you should know how to get out of this. Just think about who i am and who you are" Jak said getting closer and closer to Mary

Mary just looked at him and growled while trying to break the rope

"*whistle* now" Sifden said but Jak saw something fall above him and it was a cage that had locked him in his distance with Mary in there tied up and going savage

"Mary? Can you hear me or understand me at all?" Jak said but as he finished one of the tiger's went over to the cage and climbed to the top and dropped a cleaver cutting the rope

"So Jak you have a cleaver and a viscous girlfriend, what will you do?" Sifden said as he walked up to the cage and sat in front of it

Mary jumped at Jak and Jak jumped for the cleaver and pulled his knife out

"Ah so you, would rather kil-" As Siden was talking Jak threw both the weapon's through a ring in the cage

"HAHAHA, Your so stupid Jak she's going to kill you and i know for a fact you cant stay alive in there for ten hours

Jak kept on jumping and turning whenever Mary would leap at him, until he wasnt fast enough and Mary jumped on his chest and bit into his shoulder

"AAHH" Jak was yelling as Mary started to pull and bite down over and over like a wolf killing it's prey

Jak pushed Mary off and tried to hold her, but his shoulder was bleeding fast, Sifden laughed over and over and kept repeating thing's like kill her, or you'll bleed out before you save your bunny, but Jak ignored him and kept avoiding her attacks

"Ma-Mary, what? Stop" Jak pleaded over and over asking what as if she was talking to him, but nothing ever came out beside growl's and attempt's to bite him

after an hour past Jak was bleeding profusely and from his left shoulder and arm, then his right hand

"Bunny's have super strong teeth, and if im bit in the neck i'm a goner" Jak thought as Mary didnt stop attacking him, every time she would jump she would turn around to jump again, like she had unlimited energy

"Mary, stop, its me Jak, your boyfriend" But Mary wouldn't listen and she never did to anything he said while she was infected with the night howler venom

After another hour past Jak was bit in the same arm again and was now pale, he didnt have any energy left and as he said this Sifden taunted him

"Jak if you let her kill you, i'll cure her and let her loose" Sifden said twirling a small vial

"But if you can somehow get this vial, and get it into her mouth and make her swallow, then i will let you leave with her" Sifden kept spinning the vial across his finger and watched Jak move while taking his medkit out and wrapping his entire arm then dousing it in rubbing alcohol to stop the bleeding for a while

After a while Jak's face turned back to its natural color, but he was still tired and very sweaty, he could hear Mary breathing heavy and fast as well, both of them were tired, and every time Jak would try and get the vial Mary would either jump at him or Sifden would pull back

"Ok so, Mary jump's and i jump for the vial" Jak thought and as Mary jumped Jak reached out, stuck his arm throught the hole in the cage, put all of his finger's around it and took it

"HAHAHA, now make her drink it Jak" Sifden said as a smile crept on his face

"Why is he happy i got the cure?" Jak thought but then he opened it dodging Mary pured some on the tip of his finger and when he brought it to his mouth it burned his nostrils, and he could taste the bitter smell, but he put some on his toungue, which made it go numb and then feel very tired, it was poisen, and it was strong, but Jak had s trong immune system and all that poisen did was make him very very tired and sluggish in speaking

"Basstarrrdd yoouuu www-wwanntteedd mmee tooo killl hheeerrr?!" Jak said in a very angry but almost drunk tone

"Well what do you think Jak, buddy, i dont want her so if i cant have her no one can have he-" As Sifden said this Jak threw the poisen at him and it covered the front of his suit, this made him rip the suit off in second's and have one of the tiger's pour water on him

"JAK, I'LL KILL YOU, THAT WAS THE ONLY POISEN OF THAT KIND IN EXISTENCE" Sifden yelled watching the rest of the poisen seep into the cracked floor

"Toougghhh shiiittt" Jak said still slurring his word's and dodging Mary

After another hour past Jak couldnt stand up right and Mary was now standing up and as she would jump Jak would step away

"Hey Rufus" Sifden said to one of the tiger's

"Given adrenaline to Ms. Bloom" Sifden said pointing to a small package

"Uh how boss?" the tiger said

"shoot her with one of the tranq rifle's" Sifden said also poniting to another box which had a rifle in it

The tiger grabbed two adrenaline shot's and fired one hitting Mary which made her jump at Jak faster than any time before and she landed on his digging her teeth into his right shoulder and lifting up her head to bite his neck, but Jak lifted his hand and Mary bit into it then got pushed off

"Damn, i cant win this" Jak said now being pounced on constantly and holding Mary, by her shoulder's to keep her away from him

"Mary stop, pleasssse, i cannnntt hurt youuuuu" Jak was now a few moments from falling unconscious until he felt something jab into his jaw it was a shot of adrenaline which made him feel angry but he kept calm and now dodged Mary as he did in the beggining, but it had been four hours now

"Mary stop you have to calm down just sto-" Jak was saying but he was moving his hand in a fashion that would make an animal want to hurt you, like a bull to a red cape or cloak

Mary jumped on Jak but due to his adrenaline fatigue, the adrenaline only made him feel better and faster, but in reality he was still to tired to do anything and his own mind was tricking him, when Mary jumped on him she pinned him to the ground like she had done at her "parents" house, but growled at him and all she did was watch him struggle and turn his head like she was going to bite him, but watched for seconds then minutes then yawned and fell asleep onto him

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sifden yelled and started to hit the cage

(Mary was also now experiencing a adrenaline overdose, but since this is a bunny, i have no clue what happens to them, so i guess they fall asleep since bigger animal have more energy and that energy break's them which make's them foam from the mouth, but since Mary was tired, she only slep, and she had very little energy in the first place)

Sifden couldn't open the cage until it was pulled from above them, and the tiger's couldn't fix this, so Sifden pulled out a three fifty seven and fired at them, he shot the ground and fire three more round's then fired two more which ricocheted off and into Jak's already bandaged arm

"Lets go Sifden" one of the tiger's said taking the gun and throwing it somewhere then both leaving dragging Siften behind, since they heard police siren's in the distance

"I got my girl an i won the fight huh, all in a day-" Jak then felt something sharp jab into his neck and he yelped as he looked up and saw Mary with blood all around her mouth and a crazed look in her eye's

"Ma-Mary?" Jak muttered but Mary then tried to bite his neck again, but he held her back with his remaining strength, then she broke through his remaining defense and he bandaged his neck with his shirt which took forever to get off while Mary was busy biting his arm which he couldn't feel anymore, then he poured the remaining alcohol he left in his med kit onto the wound

Mary growled at him and then her pupil's dilated for a few second's until she was normal again

"Ja-Jak?" Mary said looking around and seeing Jak under her bleeding and looking at her with fear in his eye's

"Mary, are you o-" Jak said before Mary couched up what seemed to be blood

"AAHH, Jak i coughed blood up, am i gonna die?!" Mary said which made Jak chuckle and use his once again only working hand to bring her down and say

"Um you went savage, and that's my blood, here" Jak then pulled the phone out of her back pocket and showed the dried blood that covered her paw's and her mouth


	22. Chapter 22

"Ja-Jak what did i do to you?" Mary said looking around now studying his wound's and the cage, Jak's arm's were both bleeding but one was bandaged, along with his neck

"Call Nick and Judy, they need to help you, just tell them that your safe" Jak said, Mary began to cry and called Nick and Judy while crying and she hung up only to stand up off Jak and back away from him

"Mary? What's wrong?" Jak asked as he reached to grab her only for her to swat his hand away

"WHY DO YOU ALWAY'S ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?! YOUR BITTEN AND BLEEDING AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?!" Mary said after she stopped crying

Jak held his hand's up

"Well your the only one crying" Jak said wiping her tears until Mary swatted his hand away once more and slapped him

"STAY AWAY" Mary yelled stepping back again

"Mary, your ok now" Jak then inched closer but Mary backed up again until Jak lept at her and grabbed her

"LET GO!" Mary yelled hitting Jak's chest but didnt do anything since he still had adrenaline in him, she began to cry once more, giving up, she returned the hug and Jak picked her up which suprised her

The cage was lifted and Nick and Judy stood still watching as Jak carried Mary behind them setting her down, they both watched in horror thinking Jak hurt her

"Sweet cheese and cracker's" Judy thought running to Jak who had only his pant's on with the two kit's he brought with him on

"Jak are you two alright?" Nick asked unraveling Jak's gauze and shirt bandage to see two little bite mark's on each bleeding spot

"Jak who bit you? Are they still here?" Nick asked looking around and outside

"No, no Mary, she had something injected into her neck which was some night howler stuff then she started to go savage, but Sifden put us in a cage for me to fight her or ki-kill her, but he showed me a poisen which he said was an antidote, so i when i tasted it i knew i couldnt give it to her, so she pounced and jumped on me for a while, about four hours unt-" Jak was interupted by Mary when she said

"So i did hurt you, and you survived for four hour's without hurting me? While i bit you and-" Mary eye's became watery which then made her cry, but Jak comforted her and told her how, as long as she was ok, he was, she also noticed, that her body was fine, she wasnt hurt at all

"So, Mary when i told you i would never hurt you no matter what you did, or i did, you wouldnt be hurt" Jak said smiling at her kissing her forehead

"But how did you get these two marks?" Judy pointed out the bullet entry point's (Surprised not one of Jak's artery's have been hit yet? well here ya go)

"Jak, is that? JAK IS THAT WHERE YOU GOT SHOT?!" Mary yelled at Jak who jumped a little

"Yea but it doesnt hurt cause you-" Jak then get pulled up and Mary said

"Jak i may not know much about humans, but i know Sifden hit an artery, and the bullet is blocking it, letting only some blood get through" Mary said taking him to the cruiser

After they got to the cruiser and they got to the hospital Jak was taken to the ER and they removed the bullet's then clamped his brachial artery and sutured it closed Jak was then put in a code red room, where they monitored his blood rate and his body in all sort's of way's

Jak also had shot's administerd for rabies and many other disease's he could get, all this occurred while Mary was cleaned in a hospital shower and sent to watch Jak with Nick and Judy

"So is he ok?" Mary asked as all of them watched Jak in his hospital bed which he had been in more than three time's in the past few days

"He's going to live and he's going to be fine by Saturday so he'll come back in two days since it's only thursday" Judy said as Mary walked over to Jak Who was sleeping and twitching every few moment's

"Jak?" Mary said softly

"Hu-hu?" Jak opened his eye's to Mary but saw a flash of the savage one

"Hey Mary how are you?" Jak said but when he said Mary, the machine that showed his heart rate, started to turn from green to blue which mean's it raised

"Oh, your still nervous?" Mary said in a soothing voice rubbing Jak's cheek, which Jak loved as her fur was the softest thing he ever felt and he loved to rub against Mary, so he rubbed his cheek against her

"Were gonna leave you two alone, so you can talk" Nick said scooting Judy out who wanted to stay and listen to what they said to each other, but she still leaned on the door to eave's drop

"Well were alone and now i can finally kiss you again" Mary said leaning over Jak and kissing his passionately while they played with each other's mouths

"Their kissing, Nick their kissing" Judy whispered and leaned against the door again, since her ear's were so good she could here them for every word

Mary hopped on the bed and sat on Jak's lap leaning in to kiss him again

"I'm sorry Jak, i didnt want to hurt you, and i'm also happy you managed to not hurt me" Mary said into his ear after kissing him for a few seconds

"Well i couldnt hurt my only and favorite bunny" Jak said smiling at Mary who lyed on him and rubbed her ear's against the underside of Jak's chin which was starting to get rough since he hasnt shaved in couple day's

"Nick sleeping on each other, and their kissing" Judy said to Nick which made him lean on the door as well, but since it wasnt locked, and they Judy weighed less but Nick was two time's her weight if not more they cam stumbling in and landed on the floor looking up at Mary who was straddling Jak and had been kissing him

"NOT AGAIN" Mary's mind yelled at her, but she didnt care she just lyed back down on Jak

"Heh heh...Um so Jak, how ya feelin?" Nick said trying not to make the already VERY awkward conversation more awkward

"Well i have my bunny with me so i'd say im fine" Jak said smiling at Nick who was helping Judy up

"Ah well thats good, well leave you to it" Nick said turning around and pulling Judy out of the room, while locking and closing the door

"Nick your the most fat and most unstealthy fox i have ever met" Judy said but also thinking about Gideon gray who was way bigger and way more unstealthy than Nick

"But im your fat and unstealthy fox" Nick said rubbing Judy's back

"Oh my gosh, shut up and listen" Judy said putting her ear where the door frame close's and open's making it look like she was leaning against it, but Nick sat on a bench next to the door where he could still hear but faintly

As they listened Jak and Mary continued their routine Mary had began of kiss lye on Jak and then repeat, but she was slowly advancing her hip's up closer and closer to Jak's where she would do what she did at her house, but while wearing a shirt this time, and Jak who didnt have one with him or on him so he was shirtless

"Well look's like we can continue our little activity, unless you dont want me to keep going" Mary said in s seductive voice but Jak nodded his head which Mary then continued to make Jak happy

The heart monitor also started to rise but stopped at one thirty then Jak leaned down and unplugged the monitor, which wasn't plugged into a receiver or a output device, so he could unplug it without having to worry about any doctor's or nurse's coming in

"So Jak how...do...you...feel" Mary said pausing in between word's on purpose and scooting up and Jak which made him nervous but also happy that Mary wasnt scared of him

"We-well i definetly like this, but im still a little nervous about doing these thing's in su-" Jak was kissed by Mary and she said

"Good" Mary said as she was now sitting on Jak's mid stomach, which did heal nicely from the wound there previously

"Nick, Jak is so nervous but it's so cute and Mary is not pressuring him but slowly moving on him" Judy said stepping away from the door and feeling very excited

Nick laughed and tried to keep it in but then he brst out laughing but no one was in the hallway so he laughed and Judy joined in

"Oh, he's nervous, that's so cute" Mary thought looking at Jak who was turning redder and redder every time she moved up on him

"Its ok Jak, im not going to do anything but make you feel better" Mary whispered leaning down close until she could feel his breath on her neck when she whispered in his ear

"Ye-yea, thats f-fine Mary" Jak said shaking a little, as Mary hadn't done this so, seductively

Mary then started to rub her cheek on his and then breathing on his neck slowly which made Jak feel not cold or excited but happy and scared, it felt just like when she bit him in the cage

"U-um M-Mary?" Jak said this time with a very severe nervisity in his voice

"Yes Jak?" Mary said leaning up and placing both her paw's on his chest

"Do you ever feel nervous when doing this?" Jak said but now calmed down completely

"No because im with you, and you would protect me even if you were almost dead" Mary said leaning back down to his neck and rubbing it with her muzzle

"She's fine, she's not going to hurt me, and i dont need to worry, even if she did try to i woul-" Jak was thinking when Mary kissed him and pressed his head down while she played with his mouth intensly then got as close as her body would allow, while Jak groaned in pleasure and in discomfort

"Wow it's getting pretty intense in there, do you think that we should let them, do their thing while Jak is hurt?" Judy asked Nick as she walked back from the door

"Mary would stop if she thought Jak was feeling a little discomfort" Nick said leaning back

"Oh, yea i guess your right" Judy said walking and sitting next to Nick, but in the room Jak was in slight discomfort but Mary using her body, to make his feel like he was on heaven

"Well how did you like that big guy?" Mary said breaking the kiss which left a thin strand of saliva between their lips

"I loved it, but i think your taking it a bit far since your still recov-" Jak said was stopped short when Mary kissed him again, and even more aggressively than before which made them both very happy

Nick and Judy heard Jak moaning from inside which made them laugh and feel like they were not needed

"Alright Nick i think we can go now, since Mary obviously has this under control" Judy said pulling Nick up by his paw, and leading him to his cruiser which they used to go back home while Jak and Mary stayed in the hospital


	23. Chapter 23

"So now that, were both happy and warm, why dont i step it up a bit?" Mary said as she was in her clothe's but Jak was once again in his scrubs

"What do you mean?" Jak was asking but saw Mary pull her very small pair of short's off

"Oh, well if she mean's she want's to make me feel..."Better" then why not let her" Jak was thinking before Mary then moved her hip's down to his genital that was now "big" for the first time that they had been together, besides the shower

Mary start's to rub her hip's on his while moaning and feeling his genital's, then Jak started to sweat, and with the kissing they were performing before, Jak wanted Mary now, so he grabbed her waist with both arm's which did hurt, and then pulled her forward into a very hard kiss, which made Mary yelp as she he did so, now Mary was again on Jak and making his body feel VERY relaxed

"Jak" Mary said gathering her breath and breaking the kiss

"Yes, Mary?" Jak was saying but Mary shifted in an odd way which made him bring his leg's up and create a bend which then Mary moved her bosom back and onto his genital's making him moan as she did it over and over

"Have i stepped it up at all?" Mary said between her own thrust's

"Y-yes you have" Jak was trying to say but Mary was distracting him from every thing as she did this

While Mary and Jak were "occupied" Nick and Judy were leaving the parking lot and heading to a nearby cafe to get something to drink

"So Carrot's what do ya want?" Nick said as he left the car holding his door open for here to answer

"Can i have a double espresso, carrot spice, iced coffee?" while getting out of the car Judy answered

"Yea one sec, just lemme get my wallet" Nick said grabbing his cotton made wallet, which looked like it was brand new

Nick then went into the cafe and got a black coffee, while ordering Judy's, double espresso, carrot spice, iced coffee

"Sir the custom order's are only allowed for certain mammal's" The rabbit clerk said looking at him angerly

"Look can i just have my coffee and go?" Nick asked in a slightly annoyed tone

"Pick one and only one, or get out" The bunny said not looking at Nick but his phone

"Just give me the coffee and i'll pay double" Nick was taking the money out of his wallet when the rabbit looked up and said

"One sec i'll get your coffee" He then walked away opening a new app that looked like the phone app

The rabbit came back with something in his hand and a cup, but looked very happy, he then took his phone out face done and put it on the counter

"Here you go" The rabbit said but as Nick extended his arm the rabbit opened his hand and blew something into Nick's eye's while throwing the cup at him which had foam from the top of a coffee machine

"AAAHHH what the hell?!" Nick asked brushing the cinnamon off of his muzzle and rubbing his eye's which were now red, Nick also had foam dripping from his mouth and onto his shirt

"What happening?!" the rabbit yelled hitting the call button on his phone and yelling

"HE HAS RABIES'S RUN FOR YOUR LIVE'S" Just as the clerk yelled this everyone yelled and ran out while Judy ran inside

"Who's hurting who?!" Judy said as one of the bunny's pointed to Nick as he was still rubbing his eye's

"NICK STOP!" Judy yelled at Nick but he turned to her blinking and then he started walking toward's her

"STOP NICK LAST WARNING!" Judy said grabbing her tranquilizer and aiming it at Nick who stopped

"Carrot's that rabbit blew stuff in my eye's, loo-" Nick said walking forward to let Judy see, but as he started Judy shot him in the arm

"Ow, Judy? What wha-what did you d-" Nick said pulling the dart out and falling forward

"Thank you miss you saved us, i already call the police so more of you should be here

"Your ok? How did you know he had rabie's?" Judy asked inspecting Nick making sure he was down

"This, when i asked him for his order he grabbed my arm and bit it" The bunny said showing his arm which had a bite mark in it

"Do you need an ambulance?" Judy asked looking at the mark then looking at Nick who twitched fro time to time

"No but could you make sure i get a shot for this quickly?" The rabbit said holding his arm up which a fellow member of the cafe had bit for him for, who was a grey fox

This rabbit was a mammal who hated the ZPD and tried to get them arrested but this time he had planned his trap out perfectly

"Is everyone alright?" A voice behind Judy said, it was Fangmeyer

"Yea, but apparently Nick has rabies" Judy said pointing to Nick

"What? But Nick has his shot's and there hasn't been a reporting of rabies in a while" Fangmeyer said crouching down to inspect Nick she then opened his eye's and looked into them to see if they were red. They still were, but the foam had dissipated

"Yea, it look's like he has it, is has anyone been bitten?" Fangmeyer asked looking around

"I have sir, but it only hurt's a bit" the bunny said holding his arm up for Fangmeyer to see

"Shit, cmon Judy help me get Nick into the cruiser, and you come with me so i can get you to the hospital" Fangmeyer said to the bunny's

They lifted Nick into the back of Fangmeyer's cruiser and drove to the hospital sending him to the bio-hazard area, after around an hour they came back with Nick, his eye's still red

"Nick?" Judy said walking towards him

"Miss are you his wife?" A doctor asked in a very angry tone and handed her a small clipboard, with paper's on it

"Miss we didnt find any type of rabies, but instead a very large amount of cinnamon in his eye's and he had sticky fur under his chin which smelled like coffee, we think he is being framed by someone in order to be restrained and put in a isolated cell so he's put away and locked up until we find a cure" The doctor in the while shoving Nick forward

"Dont come here if your going to waste our time, ok?" The doctor said turning and leaving them to talk

"I cant see, Judy my eye's still hurt, from that rabbit blowing the cinnamon in my face" Nick said walking toward Judy

"Nick you scared the hell outta me, thanks" Fangmeyer said as a little joke she used often

"Fangmeyer? Hey how's it hangin?" Nick replied holding onto Judy who was signing his paper's and blushing while doing so since the doctor didnt notice she was a bunny and he was a fox

"Im doing well, but you two are supposed to be off duty, so why are you in your uniforms?" She said pointing to their uniforms

"We were bringing our friends to the hospital so we needed to have our uniform's on and drive, that was so we wouldn't be stopped, he was hurt bad, by his girlfriend who was drugged on some night howler stuff" Nick said as Judy handed the clip board to a nurse next to her

"Wow sound's intense" Fangmeyer replied

"Yea you shoulda heard em when we were leaving, they were getting pretty intense as well" Nick said helping Nick to the door

"They were literally on each other, and they sounded like they were having fun" Judy added

"Heh even when they hurt each other, they are still together, wow that's love right there" Fangmeyer said opening the door for them

"Actually, Jak or Mary's boyfriend, he didnt hurt her at all, not a scratch or a single mark on her" Judy said walking through and to Fangmeyer's cruiser to go to Nick's apartment

"So your telling me, this Jak guy, his girlfriend was hurting him, so bad he needed to go to the hospital, and he didnt even hurt her once" Fangmeyer said walking with them

"Yea and he even asked her if she was alright when he got out of the cage they were locked in, he had a long arm with guaze wrapped over it completely and his neck had his shirt wrapped around it, he was bleeding all over, and he was comepletely white, covered in his own blood, with Mary spitting his blood out and her mouth, paw's and shirt was covered as well" Judy said putting Nick i the passenger seat

"Holy hell, and was she like a tiger, or a fox or something?" Fangmeyer asked starting his car

"No she was a bunny, she used her teeth to bite him" Nick said while Judy also got into the passenger seat

"Wow, Judy remind me to never piss you off" Fangmeyer said pulling out of the lot

"Actually let's go and see if their awake, just to check up on them" Judy suggested telling Fangmeyer to go to the hospital in the rain forest district

After they go there Jak and Mary were still in their room but something happened to them while Judy and Nick left, this also happened after Mary got dressed again, and she helped Jak get the medical gear on again (And for those who wanted me to describe the scene more she rode him like a horse ;), bye the way sorry about this, but this story is supposed to be thought as a comic, so in comic terms with slides, so thank you Gartona for telling me, i hope that fix's the problem)

"So what should we do now?" Jak asked panting after they got their clothe's on

"Well how about we just slee-" Just as Mary was finishing her sentence the door opened and yet again Sifden stepped in, but Jak jumped out of the bed and ran towards him while throwing a kick, smacking the rabbit in the chest making him fly across the hall and smash against the wall, only this mammal was a fake, or a dummy, so when Jak landed, the real Sifden came out from behind the wall he was next to the shot Jak with a dart like Mary's, when he saw it, he ripped it out and closed the door locking it, while Sifden ran down the hall

"MARY, TIE ME DOWN NOW" Jak yelled at Mary who was behind the bed

"I've been shot with that stuff that made you go savage" Jak said examining the dart quickly

"Wh-why?" Mary said standing, but Jak fell to the floor instead, he didnt go savage as he was human and not a animal, so he had certain immunities that animal's didnt have, so like a virus that finds a way to infect the host it got to him. Jak however was different, he foamed from the mouth and only one eye went blood red, he turned to Mary and started to speak

"Wha-what the hell" Jak looked at his hand's oddly then hit the bed which left a small dent in it

"Ja-Jak? Are you still you?" Mary said cowering in a corner

"I-i think so, but i want to hurt you, and yet i cant, so what should i do?" Jak said calmly walking towards her

"Dont hurt me!" Mary said loudly before she threw a tray of tool's at Jak

The tools all hit him but he stood still and took it, Jak then grabbed Mary's shoulder's

"Mary, why shouldnt i hurt you? Are you scared of me?" Jak said in a slightly angry voice

Mary started to cry and she tryed to back up but Jak squeezed tighter and made her cry more

"OW, JAK PLEASE STOP, YOUR HURTING ME!" Mary yelled and as she yelled the remaining foam dissipated and he stopped


	24. Chapter 24

"Wha-what? I'm hurting you?" Jak said as if he never heard the words in his life, but he let go backing up into the bed

"Jak what's happening to you?" Mary said but Jak got up and grabbed her arm's

"IT HURT'S MARY WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Jak yelled at her which stunned her for a few seconds

"What hurts Jak, tell me so i can help you!" Mary said backing up a little

"YOU YOUR BITE'S THEY BURN THEY STING!" Jak yelled once again at her

"What? But i thought that you said they didnt hurt anymo-" Mary was speaking but Jak kissed her aggressively and Mary tried to back up but, Jak held her with his arm's

"They dont hurt, i dont know whats happening, but they feel fine" Jak said in a calm voice

"Wha-what?" Mary said her chest raising up and down very fast, while Jak held her hands

"Jak are you sure, because you dont look well" Mary said but Jak stood up and went to the bed after getting a piece of tubing

"Mary tie me to the bed" Jak said getting on his knee's and facing the bed

"I cant hurt you, and if i do, i'll never be able to think about you again, please" Jak then threw the tubing to her

"O-ok, But you wont hurt me" Mary said walking over slowly

"HURRY UP!" Jak yelled at her which made her jump back a little

"Jak, your in some sort of arrest, but it seem's to be a type of emotional on-" Mary was speaking until she saw what blue Jak had in his eye's turn red, like a scourge eating the last bit of good in someone

"MARY, TIE ME DOWN!" Jak yelled pulling her next to him

Mary tied Jak with several piece's after the other and every time he told her more she would

"Is this enough?" Mary asked tying the last bit on the bed and stepping back

"Yes perfect, now please go get Nick and Judy" Jak said grunting heavily while shaking violently

Mary called Nick and Judy who were in Fangmeyer's car at the time and they were still on the way there

"Jak is in trouble, we need to get there yesterday" Judy said flipping a switch which made the light's shoot red and blue everywhere around them

Fangmeyer sped there and they ran to the room where Jak and Mary were, but as they were going up the elevator the receptionist tried to stop them

"If we get in trouble with Bogo, its on you, ok Judy?" Fangmeyer said pointing to her

"OK, go go go" Judy said pushing Fangmeyer out of the elevator

They raced down the hall and saw the door that was their's which was locked

"Mary its us, open up!" They heard someone run to the door and open it

"Judy, Jak's hurt, Sifden shot him with a dart and he made me tie him up, i think he's going savage!" Mary said as Jak then started to try and break free

"Jak? What's happening" Judy said as she pulled her taser and tranquilizer out

"Judy i thought he was your friend, what's he doing, and what is he?" Fangmeyer asked pulling her taser and tranquilizer at the strange being

"I'll explain later, but we need to help him" Judy said walking toward's him before Mary stopped them

"DONT! He's tied up because he asked me to, while he was savage, he told me to tie his arm's and to call you" Mary said

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL, I WILL, NO I WONT, HAHAHAHA!" Jak yelled as he tried to break free then looked up at Judy

"Judy, it hurt's please just help me, but be careful" Jak said but Judy saw the red in his eye's and then shot him with both gun's

This did nothing to Jak but make him angry, then Fangmeyer shot and both kept shooting him until nothing worked and it just made him angrier and angrier, but as Fangmeyer shot one last time, Jak broke the bind's and ran to his gear which was in his bag that the hospital let him keep in his room

"I know how to fix this" Jak then grabbed his gun and aimed it at his leg

"STOP!" All the mammal's yelled but Jak shot and fell, then he grabbed the gun and shot his other leg, then his forearm, then his other

"Sweet bunny jesus!" Judy said aloud

"Judy what the hell is wrong with him!" Fangmeyer said wrestling Jak to get his gun

"Ma-Mary?" Jak said then slumped to the ground and stayed still

"JAK!" Mary yelled and ran to Jak shaking him

When she got to him, and they flipped him over his eye's were normal again, but didnt react to light in any way, so Mary got a few thing's from the other rooms which were empty, since Jak is unique to his specie's in this world he was put in a floor alone, and the receptionist who was chasing them had to check every floor and every room

When Mary got the bullet's out and then bandaged his wound's Jak woke up to Fangmeyer and Judy sitting next to each other and Mary sleeping next to him hugging his side

"Wha-what happened?" Jak said groggily, but as he raised his arm he felt a very strong shock go into his forearm, then when he tried to grab it with his other the same things happened, then he scrunched his knee's up and the same thing happened

"JAK!" Mary yelled and hugged him which woke Judy and Fangmeyer

"Ugh, Mary what's wrong, did someone get hurt?" Jak said looking around

"Where's Nic-" Mary kissed Jak as he was speaking and she crawled onto him, not breaking the kiss until Judy said

"Ahem, Mary?" Judy said which made Jak and Mary blush

"Oh, yes?" Mary replied turning around from Jak

"Hey, um can you tell me what happened after the Jak getting shot part of the story?" Judy said taking her carrot pen out and notepad

"Oh, yea, so his eye's started to turn red and he, said he wanted to hurt, me so he walked over to me and grabbed my arm's after denting the bed, then he kissed me, and when i tried to get away he tightened his grip, which i made me say ow, so he let go and walked backward, he also sat next to the bed and asked me to tie his arm's to it, so he couldn't hurt anyone else, and after this he started to yell at me, his eye's also turned completely red, he told me to call you after i was done tying his arm's which made you drive over and help me" Mary said as Judy wrote all this down in her notepad

"So i hurt you" Jak said which made Mary turn back to him, his eye's watering and then began crying

"No you just grabbed me and hurt my wrist's they dont even hurt anymore, they are fine" Mary said wiping Jak's tear's with her paw

"But i hurt you, no matter what i did, you said ow and that means it hurt" Jak said trying to move but his arm's wouldnt let him move, neither would his leg's

"Mr. Jak, you were drugged, and you tried to resist it, so no you didnt hurt her, you probably saved her, because if you didnt resist you would have done something worse than grab her" Fangmeyer said standing up and walking next to Jak

After everyone helped Jak he apologized over and over still

"Jak i bit you over and over, you almost bled to death, while you only left a bruise on my wrist's, yet you think i would be mad at you for that?" Mary said which made Jak stop, then she pushed her nose onto his, and kissed him, while Judy and Fangmeyer talked outside

"You know, the first time i met you and gave you my number i was to scared to give it to you, so i did just to make you go away, but when you came back and i saw how hurt you were, i thought, wow maybe he's nice, and he's protecting his friends, which you were after the doctors told me what you did, so i waited for you and when i woke up next to you, i instantly fell i love with you, then you saved me from that rifle, and Sifden, all you do is love me, protect me, and help me" Mary said then Kissing Jak very aggressively on his lip's which made his neck injury along with his arm's hurt so he groaned and that made Judy and Fangmeyer look at the two and since Mary couldn't see them, and Jak could, he blushed and accepted it, then Mary got on top of him like it was a signature move, then lyed on his chesy, while the two officer's laughed almost falling over when they saw Jak's face

"Jak your face *Wheeze* oh god it was *Wheeze* funniest thing ever, but Mary she just pressed harder and harder" Judy said as Fangmeyer was wiping tear's of her face

"Judy" Fangmeyer said in a straight tone

"haha, yea?" Judy said still chuckling until Fangmeyer told her what she thought

"Nick is still in the car" Fangmeyer said as Judy ran to the elevator to make sure he was there

When Judy got to her car she saw Nick asleep inside, with his tongue out and slumped over

"Nick!?" Judy yelle which woke the sleeping fox up and made him sit straight

"Yes!?" Nick said opening his eye's which looked fine now

"Good your alive, come on" Judy said as Nick got out and followed her while she explained what happened

"Jak, hey man, how are ya" Nick said crouching down to the bed level

"I'm fine, and so is Mary i guess" Jak said rubbing the back of Mary who was now asleep on him and breathing on his neck, since Mary would sit on his stomach or straddle his stomach, if she fell asleep she would be at his neck level, which Jak did like

"Ah, i see, well do you need any help?" Nick said to Jak who was only able to move his hand on a flat surface

"Yea actually, could you put my hand on Mary's waist?" Jak asked moving his head towards the injured other arm

Nick obliged and then asked about him meeting, Mary's parent's

"Well they arn't her parents, not anymore" Jak said covering Mary's ear's to make sure he didnt wake her

"What? How? Jak please tell me you didnt kill them" Nick said lowering his ear's

"No i didnt kill them, but they let Mary get abused by some rabbit, and his two tiger body guards" Jak said to Nick who had a very shocked expression come across his face

"But you saved me" Mary said, then proceeding to tell the story

"What? what'd you do?" Nick said pulling a chair up and listening to Mary's story

"Then he kicked him and he hit the wall, then we came back home in a cab" Mary said finishing her story, as Fangmeyer and Judy were now listening, but Jak was asleep

"Here look i'll show you his scar's" Mary said liftin his shirt revealing a very disfigured and cut up body, with hole's that have healed and then explaining his cheek scar

"Wow this guys, like the ultimate boyfriend, he'd die for you" Fangmeyer said standing up

"I might just get him for myself" She said stretching when Jak said

"Dont count on it Ms, Fangmeyer" opening his eye's and yawning

"W-wait you were awake?" Fangmeyer said now feeling nervous

"Well i woke up after Mary finished telling you about the fight with the tiger's" Jak said sitting up not using his arm's

"Oh so you heard me explain the scar's?" Mary said in a very sad tone

"Yea, but Nick and Judy are my only friends, and if Ms. Fangmeyer would like to be friends, but not anything above a best friend, then she also counts, so it's fine that you told them" Jak said ruffling Mary's ears

"Aw you two are so cute!" Judy said grabbing her cheeks

"You two are adorable together, just like me and Judy" Nick said kissing Judy which made Fangmeyer's face loose it's blush and brighten

"So both of you are couple's?" Fangmeyer asked smiling at Nick and Judy

"Yea, but dont tell anyone, ok?" Jak said putting a finger to his lip's

"Oh ok, but i alway's knew Nick and Judy would be together one day" Fangmeyer said smiling even more than before


	25. Chapter 25

After everyone talked about each other they got to a conversation they didnt think they would be in. Marriage.

"So Judy if i asked you to marry, me right now, would you say yes?" Nick asked and as soon as he finished Judy kissed him and nodded

"Well i think that answer's that, what about you two?" Fangmeyer asked Jak and Mary

"Well, i would say yes, but i dont know if Mary sti-" Jak was interrupted when Mary kissed him and made him lean back and Nick said

"Ya Mary show him who's the boss" While he made a winner's motion punching the air above him

"I think that answer's our question" Mary said staring into Jak's once again blue eye's

"It sure doe's, you kissed him like no tomorrow" Fangmeyer said grinning

Jak blushed as he was going to say "still love's me after what i did to her" but he didnt want to ruin anything for anyone, since they were all happy

"Well i think i gotta get going, Bogo will be up my tail, if he find's out i slept on the job" Fangmeyer said leaving the room but was stopped by Judy who said

"Well first you gotta tell us who you like" Which made Fangmeyer stop and blush majorly

"Well if you can name all of the feline, specie's in the ZP-" Fangmeyer was interuppted when Judy said

"TIGER, LION, AND LEOPARD" And then Judy smiled at her

"Oh, *sigh* ok you win, i like officer Delgato, he's tall and handsome, and he's so cute, like a little lion, put into a leader's body" Fangmeyer said and then left

"Well what do ya know, a tiger and a lion? I knew they were perfect for each other" Nick said closing the door

"One second" Judy said pulling out her phone and texting someone

"I asked Delgato who he like's but he's not saying anything, just making changing the subject" Judy said typing like she was hacking a computer until she squealed in delight

"What?" Nick asked looking at her screen and seeing Delgato type one name. Fangmeyer

"Oh yea, i know what to do" Nick got up and ran to the door calling Fangmeyer's name and saying it was important

Fangmeyer ran back and said

"What? Did we find something?" She asked quickly

"Oh yea, we found out who Delgato like's" Judy said to her while holding her phone out for Fangmeyer to read

"H-he like's me, OH MY GOSH" Fangmeyer then jumped in the air with Judy and said

"HE LIKE'S ME, YES" Then she said thank you and left quickly, since she still had half of an hour to get to the ZPD for role call

(This will be short, and quick) Fangmeyer got to the precinct and ran to the meeting room and moving a desk to the end of the table where Delgato sat, and just as she was leaving she heard the announcement for all officer's to meet at the meeting room, and when everyone got their she sat next to him

"Hey Delgato, how are you?" Fangmeyer asked while putting a paw under her chin

"Oh, im fine just waitin on Bogo, you know?" Delgato said normally still not questioning anything

When Bogo came in he listed out all the jobs until he got to the last three in the room

"Delgato, Fangmeyer, and Wolford, you'll be on a stake out" Bogo said handing Wolford the folder

When they all arrived at the area they needed to watch, Wolford got hungry and went to get food, while they stayed and talked

"So Delgato, do you like anyone at the precinct?" Fangmeyer asked smiling on the inside but easing her way into the questions

"Uh yea, yes i do" Delgato said blushing now

"Who? If you don't mind me asking?" Fangmeyer said scooting closer to him and waiting for him to say

"Well, i um-i-i like, you know" Delgato turned away to look out of the window

"Who?" Fangmeyer said this time she asked seductively which made Delgato turn and say

"You Fangmeyer, the moment i saw you i loved you" He said sitting up and breathing heavily

"I like you to Delgato" Fangmeyer said kissing Delgato and then waiting for Wolford to come back with their food

(Told you, short and quick, like a shot)

"So guy's Jak is hurt and cant really move, so what do we do?" Jak said smiling at Nick, who knew what he wanted him to do

"Oh i know, let's take you guy's home real quick then do whatever we want" Nick said picking Judy up and going over to the slide door closet, and pulling a wheel chair out, which was folded

Then everyone got Jak into it after some groaning and time, they got him outside, but forgot that they left their cruiser at the coffee shop

"Oh no, what do we do?" Judy asked Nick as he got his phone out and started typing

After a few minute's a an pulled up and Finnick was driving

"Yo, Nick how's it hangin, who are ya friends?" Finnick said taking his glass's off to inspect Jak and Mary

"Well we need a lift to my car, we left it at the coffee shop on Dnaleri and Nilbud, so can we get a lift?" Nick said as Finnick waved for them to get inside

Once they got all their belongings, Jak was wheeled into the back and Mary sat in his lap, which hurt for a few moment's and every pothole he had hit also hurt, then Nick sat in the front, with Judy in his lap, as neither girl's wanted to touch the seat's

"So whatch yall been up to?" Finnick asked Nick as he played with Judy's ear's

"Oh well my friend Jak and Mary, they became boyfriend and girlfriend, like me and Judy" Nick said but made Finnick slow down then pick up speed again

"What?! You and officer fluff butt?" Finnick said then looking at Judy who was scowling him

"Yea but it's working out great, so far only a few people know and we both love each other, and now you do" Nick was leaning against the chair heavily now making it creak and Judy layed on him like a small bed, that was just for her, and after Finnick saw this they rode home in silence

"Alright Nick i guess i'll be seein you" Finnick said helping Jak out of the back

"Thank's Fin i love ya, i owe ya" Nick replied

"Chow" The fennec fox said leaving them in front of the complex

"Well it wasn't the best of ride's but it's better than you guy's walking" Jak said putting his hand's on the wheel's of the cart, using much of his energy to move forward instead of make his friend's push him around

"Jak we can move you, this thing is called a wheel chair for a reason" Nick said walking to Mary and pushing him, since he still weighed more than twice her weight

"Ey, but do i want you to? No, no i dont, i'm still strong enough to pull me own weight" Jak said smiling at Nick who let go and moved his out signaling 'you first'

When everyone got inside of Nick's apartment they set Jak on the couch and Mary sat next to him and looked at his wound's, the bullet's he shot only went in half an inch or less, due to how he positioned the gun, so he still had very injured, but mostly sore arm's

"So Jak what can i do to make this better?" Mary said unraveling the sticky gauze on his leg's the arm's, and then rebandaging them

"Well you could kiss here" Jak pointed to his cheek which Mary kissed, then the other one, then his nose, and finally his lip's

"Well i think that you'll be better in no time if this help's" Mary said after kissing Jak and locking eye's with him

"How do you guy's get hurt so much, and stay alive through all of it?" Nick asked walking in on the two with their face's very close and smiling at one another

"Well it involve's a lot of luck and-" Jak was saying before Mary finished his sentence

"And a lot of love" Mary said nuzzling Jak on his cheek

"Well i guess i can survive anything, if Judy is with me" Nick said looking at Judy who was walking out of his room, with her shirt that Nick gave her and her legging's

"What about me?" Judy asked Nick

"Oh nothing, just talking about something" Replied Nick who blushed, while Judy shrugged and walked over to him

"So, once again, what should do? Jak said, as this was something he always asked when they were all in the same area, and were stuck without conversation

"Well, we all sleep, then get woken up half way through he night, or someone get's kidnapped, so their boyfriend has to save them, so why dont we sleep, and not answer the door, while any of us sleep, and add a chair to the locking situation" Nick said, locking the door and putting a chair under the handle

"Wow, very "coppy", Nick you not get another lock, but just use a chair" Mary said reminding Nick of the money he gave Judy and him

"Eh it'll due, beside's im tired" Nick walking to his room where Judy was waiting

Nick walked into his room where Judy was waiting thumping her foot on the floor

"Nick, we need shower's we haven't showered in like two day's" Judy said gathering her spare cloth'es and a towel

"Ah my little Carotte, your right, but should we take one at the same time or individually?" Nick said getting his pair of clothe's which was just to wear from the bathroom to the room after his shower

"How about this, if you can convince me to take one with you, i'll do it, but it has to be a good reason" Judy said crossing her arm's like Nick did when he asked her this question

"Because i need to get the Jessica that remain's in me out of my body" Nick said grinning

"Good reason, come on you handsome fox" Judy said motioning him to come with her

"Yes my-" Nick replied

"Dont call me cute" Judy said before Nick could finish speaking

"Well i was gonna say beautiful, but cute work's as well" Nick said walking past Judy who stopped and blushed before continuing to follow Nick

Nick and Judy started the shower and they box kept their undergarment's on like the last time, but also did minimal touching as neither had been washed so they washed themselve's before going back to their bed to sleep

"Well no that their done, you wanna take a shower?" Jak asked watching Nick and Judy walk in to their room closing their door

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" Mary asked looking at Jak's arm's then his leg's

"No, no its just a wee bit of water, nothin to worry about. So do you?" Jak said which Mary nodded and he got up to walk in so she could help him just like their first shower

"Ok, but no playing around, your hurt, so we cant have our fun...yet" Mary said starting the water, and helping Jak with clothe's

After they got his clothe's off and got into the shower, Mary scrubbed body and Jak scrubbed her, but also did some kissing and touching

"Well now were both clean, and we smell good" Mary said walking out after Jak who was able to walk just not as fast

"Ok, yea i agree were clean, but we smell like water, and soap, i dont know if that's good" Jak said

"What? But soap is supposed to smell good" Mary replied while looking at her phone sitting on Jak's lap which hurt little to none, since he had the water hitting his leg's, and the wound's werent as deep there

"Yea, but the soap smell's like blueberries. have you ever smelled someone that smell's like blueberrie's?" Jak asked as he has never even heard of blueberry scented soap


	26. Chapter 26

"Yea, you smell like them, and i wanna know if you taste like them" Mary said kissing Jak and then rubbing her cheek on his rather hard

"Well you dont taste like one, but i think your better than a blueberry" Mary said lying on Jak who also layed down

"Well what do i taste like?" Jak said putting his arm's around Mary's stomach while she layed on him

"Like cute boyfriend" Mary chuckled as she said this

"And what is that "flavor" like?" Jak said putting his head next to her's

"Like Jak Steel-Smith" Mary said looking at Jak and pushing her nose onto his cheek

"That's a nice flavor, do you want another tas-" Jak said but Mary kissed him again and he also pushed back, and yet again Mary won this game by shear strength and pushed his head down

"I take it that was just a sample?" Mary said and Jak replied with

"Well that was just a sample, but you dont taste like cute girlfriend" Jak smiled at her

"And Jak what does cute girlfriend taste like?" Mary asked

"Not you" Jak said no longer smiling

"Your like the cutest girlfriend, so your automatically better" Jak said smiling again then hugging Mary

"Aw, your so cute, when you do that stuff" Mary said getting off Jak and grabbing a blanket from the other couch which had the other thing's Nick put out for her when she came over to watch and sleep with Jak

"What's that for? I thought i was your pillow?" Jak asked but Mary set her pillow on his chest and then she layed on him and put the blanket over them

"Go to sleep, were going to have to take you back to the hospital, but you can at least get some rest here, before" Mary said lying sideway's on Jak like an actual bed

"Wait why?" Jak asked after Mary snuggled onto him

"Because we need to put you into the system, or add your medical record's since you dont have any here, and i'll be here for the day your gone, and you'll come back here the day after tomorrow" Mary said closing her eye's

"Oh, ok then i guess i should get my rest" Jak thought

"Good, whatever time it is, Jak" Mary said as it was now noon

"Good afternoon, Mary" Then they both fell asleep, while Nick and Judy were already asleep

It was the the day after they got home and Jak woke up to a small bunny kicking the air on him, he then held her and she stopped shortly after, smiling and rubbing her head against his, brushing her ear's across his chin

"Well, that's odd, never seen her do that" Jak thought closing his eye's once more but receiving a kiss on his lip's

"Morning Jak, how are you?" Mary asked turning over onto her stomach

"Well im happy, but still sad i cant spend all day with my beautiful little bunny rabbit" Jak said making a sad face and rubbing her face with her's

"Oh yea, Jak hold still ok?" Mary and then rubbing very hard on Jak's cheek's which were red afterward

"What was that for?" Jak asked feeling his red cheek

"Oh yea sorry, it's me, not marking you, but putting my scent on you, and putting your's on me" Mary said rubbing her cheek's as well

"Oh, so doe's that just, like um, what does it do?" Jak asked confused to what scenting someone or something was

"It's like a fox rubbing their mate, or a dog rubbing their friend, they show other's that their friendly, but since i rubbed rather hard, people will smell you on me and know that im your bunny and your my human" Mary said sitting up

"Oh ok, so now im your's and you mine?" Jak asked understanding a lot more now

"Yea, but on your wedding, your supposed to do it, but this is just making our relationship better, also go and shave those bristles, you have some sharp pointy hair's on your face" Mary said rubbing her cheek's still

"Oh yea, sorry" Jak then got up and got the small kit he bought for shaving

"So i can shave fur with this? Huh must be a good blade for only five dollar's" Jak thought as he rubbed the odd cream it came with on his face, which you put onto the fur

"Wow, this is weird" Jak thought as he shaved, the cream would turn hard, and go through the blade's

At the end of his new shaving experience, he had extremely smooth skin and no hair on his face what so ever, except his eyebrow's of course

"Wow that's really smooth, what did you do to your hair?" Mary asked feeling his cheek's and looking at his skin

"Well i shaved, and that stuff was odd, but it's the best shaving equipment i've ever used" Jak said reading some of the label's on the equipment which was the same for a normal razor, but all this stuff could be used on any hair

"Huh, that's odd, so is this for like medicine and whatnot?" Jak asked holding the kit up

"Oh my gosh, you used this for the shaving?" Mary asked with a slightly worried tone

"Yea, but everything feel's fine, why?" Jak asked as Mary pointed to something on the both

"Jak this is for removing hair on certain animals, if you use this your skin could blister, or it could get very dry, which would end up cracking" Mary said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door helping with his leg's

"Oh wait one second" Jak said walking over to the wheel chair and picking it up, Jak could walk normally, but would stumble every few step's so he needed some help

When they got into Mary's car they drove to the hospital where they gave Jak a creme to put on and then let sit for about an hour, then to peel it off which would take anything from the shaving creme he used before and extract it with a thin slime coating

"Ok, so everything is fine, so let's get my medical record's recorded hen be on our way" Jak said walking to the front desk

"Jak these record's require blood, and fitness testing, and all this other stuff, so it will take a day, and you'll have to stay the night" Mary said stopping Jak

"Well, i'm going to get this over with, when im done i'll use the phone here to call you" Jak said peeling some of the gel he had on his face off

"Ok, so i guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Mary asked kissing him then leaving

"Ok see ya" Jak said as Mary waved goodbye

"Hello, im here to have my medical record's filled and created" Jak said to the porcupine at the front desk

"Over there, in the blue door" The porcupine said lazily pointing to blue door that had a MR above it in green

"Thank's see ya" Jak said leaving while the porcupine ignored him not even noticing he was a completely different specie's

Jak went in and saw a female tiger typing at her desk

"Um hello? Do i have my medi-" Jak was interupted when the tiger finished his sentence and walked over to him

"Yes you get your medical records done here, i am Dr. Calsum, nice to meet you.." The tiger refusing to let Jak speal

"Jak, Jak Steel-Smith" Jak said extending his hand out but then retracting it as the tiger didnt move

"Well, Jak let's set your records up, so what specie's are you?" She asked typing something in when Jak answered

"Human, twenty six, six feet two inche's, male, Ireland, maybe" Jak said answering what few question's she asked him

"So your a human? and you from a place called Ireland, you also dont know if you have a spouse or not?" Dr. Calsum said printing his form out and handing it to him

"Your odd, but in a good way, so head to the record's where they'll run test's for your other physical questions" Dr. Calsum said still refusing to let Jak speak until she told him to go down the hall to his right then on the last door to the right

"Thank you Dr. Cals-" Jak before being scooted out and the door being closed on him

"Well some mammals here are friendly, but dont know how to be polite" Jak thought walking into the room where yet another female tiger was, but she was wearing a swim suit and was rather thin for a physical questioneer with an odd blue lipstick, she looked like a fitness model trying out make up for a clothe's model

"Hi, um Dr, Calsum sent me? To get the rest of this filled out" Jak held his form up and then the tiger got up walking over, reading it

"Oh ok so you need, well you need all of the test's to be ran, you havent got a high school gym report by the looks of this" The tiger said in a friendly manner

"Well, this will take a while, so let's began shall we?" She said but Jak held his arm's up and showed her the wound's

"Oh i know what to do, cmere" The tiger led Jak to a room with some odd machine's

"Ok place your arm under here and dont move it no matter what" The tiger said taking his bandage's off and throwing them away

"Ready?" The tiger said

"Yes, but what doe's this d-" Jak was cut off when pain shot into his arm and the machine out an odd clear substance, in his wound making it foam and then feel better

"Wha-what was that?" Jak asked tired as the machine did the work for a solid minute

"Well it's a flesh repairer, and that silicone stuff is flesh being cloned then set in place by that foam, the reason it hurt's is because it had to reconnect the tissue to your tissue" The tiger said taking his other arm and placing it on the machine

The cycle repeated and then occured wth his leg's

"Ok give me a jump" The tiger said and at first Jak was questioning the machine, but when he jumped the pain was gone in all of his limb's

"Wow that's amazing, it doesnt hurt anymore" Jak said following the tiger

"Yes it is, and you can call me Ms. Yulip" The tiger said walking over to a bench

"Ok so were going to start out simple, put on two twenty pound weight's to each side of the bar" Yulip said

"Ok, here we go, no what, just lift the bar or is there a special exercise, to do?" Jak asked sitting on the bench

"Nope just lift it as many time's as you can" Yulip said pulling something out of her desk then walking back over

"one, two, three, fo-" Jak stopped when his arm's went numb and his leg's wouldn't move which made him drop the barbell onto the rack thankfully

"Um what's going on?" Jak asked as the tiger walked around him growling lowly

"Well that machine doe's repair flesh, but if i activate a very small and portable emp, which i have right here, anything within seven feet deactivate's" Yulip said setting the button inside her bathing suit bottom and then sitting on the bench with Jak now above his face

"Um Ms. Yulip i have a girlfriend, and i'm not really in the mood, for this bullsh-"Jak was saying before Yulip kissed him and played with his mouth

Jak spit to the side and moved his head, sitting up then try to stand, but falling onto the ground

"No, no, no, you cant leave yet" Yulip said dragging Jak to a chair positioned against the wall

"Well Jak since it say's you maybe have a spouse, i take that as no your alone, also since you have no medical record's you dont have any family, and another thing to think about is that, your a species we havent heard of yet, so you could be forcing me to do this, and i wouldnt be able to do anything about it, since you so much more masculine and bigger than me, so i'd be quiet and enjoy the "ride" ok?" Yulip said waving the small emp around his face

"So what does that emp have to do with fake skin?" Jak asked still avoiding Yulip

"Well since you asked nicely i'll tell you, i made the machine, and i've only used it twice now, on mammal's i really like who are hurt, so i added nanobot things to it from Ms. Calsum and she said if i shocked or used an emp on anyone with these nanbot's within the first hour they have it in them, they cant do anything to stop me" Yulip then kissed Jak again

"Will you stop this? its wrong, and i have a girlfri-" Jak was cut off when Yulip slashed at his chest with her claw's

"AAHH, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Jak yelled at her staring at the three bloody mark's on his chest

"Well i like to play rough and, the only other mammal used this on was a tiger, which mysteriously died during the work out, and since he didnt have a injury on his body, they said he had a heart attack" Yulpine had used the machine on the tiger's body after he was dead, so then the marking disappeared

"Ah so your going to kill me after you have your way with me?" Jak said cocking his head sideway's


	27. Chapter 27

"That sound's about right, yea" Yulpine said purring and then pulling Jak up to push him against the wall

"Oi, let go of me" Jak yelped when Yulpine clicked another button returning the pain and numbing his arm's while doing so

"Now when you say let me go, do you really think by you saying "Let me go" is going to make me feel bad or something? Because that just makes me want to make sure you never leave, so that your my prey" Yulpine said licking Jak's neck and then making her way to his mouth

"God that's nasty" Jak thought feeling as if a military dog was grooming him

"look, if you really had a girlfriend, then why didnt she come with you?" Yulpine said noticing Jak was being very still and not moving

"Well she did but she needed to leave, so can i go, or-" Jak got dropped onto the ground

"Stop asking to leave, your going to die, so enjoy these last few moments with me before you do die" Yulpine asked pouncing on Jak and making him groan from the pain in his chest

Just as she started to kiss him again someone knocked on the door to her room

"Hello? Jak are you there, Ms. Yulpine?" A familiar but muffled voice said

"Be quiet or she dies, ok?" Yulpine asked as she got up to answer the person there, who was Mary, and since Yulpine had better hearing she could tell it was a girl and she must care for Jak

"Hello?" Yulpine asked looking down to see Mary standing below her

"Oh hi, im Mary, im here to give Jak his phone, since he doesnt have one i went out and bought one for him to call me wit-" Mary saw Jak on the floor and the blue lipstick on his lip's and neck

"Ja-Jak? What is that?" Mary said looking at Yulpine's lips then Jak again

"Oh he was just telling me abo-"Yulpine began but Mary interupted her crying and saying

"Jak are you serious?! You've known me longer than her, so your just going to leave me?!" Mary said in so many different way's Jak couldnt even begin to feel what she felt

"Oh yea Jak and me have been dating, for a few day's now" Yulpine said looking back at Jak and smiling deviously

"Bu-but i thought you liked me Jak, we were gonna get married!?" Mary said and Jak still no responding, because he didnt know if she would hurt Mary if he spoke a word

"Well i hope your happy, Jak, you-you CHEATING SCOUNDREL!" Mary yelled throwing the phone she bought him onto the floor in front of Jak and he could see a picture of him and her sleeping he never knew she took

"Well, i'll see you later, Ms..." Yulpine asked smiling and then closing the door after Mary said Bloom

"Well Jak, i think that went well, dont you?" Yulpine said picking the phone up that had a picture of Jak sleeping and Mary sitting up on him smiling, while holding the phone she had

"Aw this is so cute, you two 'were' a great couple" Yulpine said swiping the phone screen and showing it again to Jak who saw a picture of him with her kissing, the one Judy took a while ago

"Yo-you made her cry, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Jak Yelled trying to stand up but only being able to lean upward

"Aw that's so cute, you really do care for, her, i guess i can say you killed yourself out of anger, so thank's you made my job a lot easier" Yuline said walking over to Jak and slipping the phone in his pocket

"Your like a poison that only get's worse, arn't you?" Jak said in a very angry tone

"Oh you know it" Yulpine said sitting on Jak and licking his cheek which made him nervous since her teeth were as big as clothe's pins

"Actually i want to do a little test, before you die, if you can lift me up while im holding one hundred pound's you can die quick, f you dont, i kill you by cutting you over and over and over with my claw's, deal?" Yulpine said as they had been there for two hour's

"Wow time fly's when your going to kill someone, doesnt it?" Yulpine said getting the weight's and then positioning her self in front of Jak so he could pick he up

"Ok, lift me but be gentle, i've got another appointment after your's" Yulpine said, as Jak lfted her up and dropped her lift a sack of potatoes

"Oof, that hur-" Yulpine said reaching for her miniature emp, but Jak yanked her suit down and took the emp out smashing it

"Oh heh heh, Jak i was joking i never killed anyone, and your girlfriend i'll tell her you were faki-" Yulpine was saying as she pulled her bottom part up and back up slowly from Jak

"I dont hit women, but your not a women, your a murderer, and a coward" Jak said swinging his arm at her stomach but was stopped by a metal disc

"No, no, no im a women and this weight can tell your a man" Yulpine said throwing the weight at Jak's groin hitting him

"OHOHOHO" Jak groaned falling to his knee's and turning sideway's

"Well i guess i'll have to kill you now, what a shame your so handsome and stro-" A Yulpine said this she felt a weight hit the back of her leg

"OW, WHO THE HELL?!" Yulpine yelled and turned around to see a hand holding a weight, Jak had grabbed the weight when it hit him and he smack her leg with it

Jak then stood up as quick as he could and hooked the tiger who was faced the other way

"Jak, you hit me i outta smack you right no-" Yulpine fell to the ground and Jak ran to the door calling Mary on his new phone

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up" Jak kept saying in his mind over and over again

 _Mary: What do you want?_

 _Jak: Mary it wasnt what it looked like, she did something to y ar-_

 _Mary: Jak, i cant believe you, now your lieing to me? You should have just said you didnt like me anymore, instead of sleeping with me, your just like Sifden_

 _Jak: No Mary, listen she used some nano thi-_

 _Call ended_

"Mary?, Mary?" Jak repeated into his phone leaving the building

Jak then texted her and she added herself as Mary with a little carrot emoji next to it

"Wow how can i think she's cute even if she's this mad at me" Jak thought trying to text her

 _Jak: Mary?_

 _Jak: Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary_

 _Mary: WHAT!?_

 _Jak: Come to me, let me explain what happened please_

 _Mary: Stop trying to do this, you sound so scummy, cheating on me so you could use my body, god you disgusting_

 _Mary has blocked your number and will no longer receive call's or text's_

"DAMNIT" Jak said hitting his leg, but it didnt hurt anymore

"I wonder if her car is as fast as a cruiser?" Jak said starting to sprint down the side walk, stretching his leg's as far as he could and looking for a pink car, and after running half a mile he saw a parked pink car far away, at a wooded area, for hike's and picnic's, an outdoorsey area

"Here we go, so how do i find her?" Jak said arriving at the car and verifying it was Mary's

Jak walked up the trail and down listening for someone but after what seemed like an hour of listening he walked into the wood's listening more intently until he heard sobbing

"Mary?" Jak said but as he did he saw Mary run away like a white flash and she was gone, Jak started to run after her and caught up, but tripped over something while Mary kept running

"Gah, my leg, what happened?" Jak pulled his pant's leg up and saw the ankle of his foot becoming very red, he twisted his ankle

Jak limped around until he heard sobbing again, and once he made sure it was Mary's he snuck over trying not to make noise or groan from the pain in his ankle, he saw her and she had her back turned so he walked over and wrapped an arm around her, but she only turned and slapped him

"Mary, please let me explain, she was the one who was kissing me, she healed my arm's with this machine and" Jak explained the rest of his story, but Mary didnt believe him, he also had that blue lipstick smeared on his neck and lip's

"Mary, i was held hostage, she threatened to kill you if i spoke, and i couldnt watch that happen, so i just layed down and watched" Jak said moving his hand over to her's but she moved her hand away and remained silent the entire time

"Mary, you know i love you, your the only i have in this world, other than friends, and what i own, your scent is on me and mine is on you" Jak said thinking for a moment

"Wait Mary didnt you say other's would put their scent on thing's to mark it as their's?" Jak asked Mary who then turned to listen

"Yea, why? Do you want me to scrub your scent out or something?" Mary asked but Jak said

"No no no, did you smell my scent in there on anything beside's me, when Yulpine went to the door?" Mary then twitched her nose and Jak said

"Wha-what? She didn't mark you, you just have her scent on certain place's, and yea she didnt have any other scent other than her own

"See Mary i told you, i wasnt cheating on you, i was held cap-" Jak was saying but Mary wiped his lip's than kissed him

"Jak, im so sorry, about what i said about you, i was just so sad and angry at yo-" Mary was also interrupted when Jak kissed her aggressively and Mary kissed back winning the game of aggression and cupped his face in her paw's before jumping onto his lap and rubbing the top of her head on the underside of his chin

"You know i love you" Jack said hugging Mary who was rubbing her eyes from crying for an hour or more

"I love you to Jak" Mary said while Jak began to rub her ear's and comfort her

"Aw how precious, you should get married" Said a voice to the left of them, it was Yulpine

"Jak, i still smell my lipstick of you, and i'm a tiger, we hunted before we were civilized, so i can still track" Yulpine said pulling something out of her swim suit bottom again

"You hurt Jak, and you lied to me, you were even going to kill him, why?" Mary asked letting go of Jak and speaking quickly

"Because he's handsome and strong" Yulpine said walking closer

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mary asked

"Well if he doesnt want me and someone else doe's then no one can have him unless it's me" Yupline said clicking something and making a *shink* noise, she had rabbit hook, an illegal item made like a bear trap but it had four side's which chop of the limb of the animal it catches which is mostly rabbits

Yulpine threw it and it sailed through the air, but Jak stuck his arm out and it snapped onto his arm, because if it hit Mary, it would have hurt her shoulder since the trap is made for her, and as cut into Jak he then pryed the trap open and off broke it in the process

"Jak, you should've let it hit her instead, you took it, but i dont care if it hit her as long as it cut her, i would have been happy" Yulpine said as she growled and lept at Jak who threw her over himself and into a tree

"Mary go to your car, NOW" Jak said positioning himself in front of Yulpine who was now on all four's and lept at him Jak threw her against tree after tree until she was unconscious and he could leave

"Damn that hurt, what was on those blade's?" Jak thought looking at his cut which was now brown on the edge's


	28. Chapter 28

Jak walked back to the car and got into it asking Mary if she could take him back to the doctor, while the did this Nick and Judy were having also having some problem's

"Nick?" Judy asked as both Judy and Nick were waking up

"Yea Judy? You need me?" Nick replied looking up a little

"Oh, no i was just wondering if you were awake, and since you are, could you get my pho-" As Judy was finishing they saw a flash at the door

"HEY! NOT COOL GUYS!" Nick yelled covering Judy and himself as they only had some of their clothe's on but Nick was shirtless and Judy wasnt wearing anything besides her shirt Nick gave her

Then they heard someone running down the hall and opening the door to their apartment

"Jak, and Mary are so not cool, why did they do that?" Nick thought out loud

"Nick i dont think that was Jak or Mary" Judy said putting on legging's she had, she brought more clothe's when they went to the cafe a yesterday

"What? Then who else would it be? Jak and Mary would have heard them and woken us up" Nick said walking out of the room and seeing the front door open along with Mary and Jak missing

"So we have a peeper huh" Judy said walking out in her clothe's

"Yea and they have a picture of us in bed together" Nick said

"So, what?" Judy said standing next to Nick

"What do you mean so what?!" Nick said spinning around to Judy

"What if they release that picture to the public, huh!?" Nick grabbed Judy by her shoulder and was about to speak when Judy said

"Well i thought you liked me" Judy said crossing her arm's and frowning

"I do it's just if they make the picture public, mammals might hurt you or me, because apparently being in a cross species relationship is bad, and i want to keep my job and stay with you, so what can i do? we only have one of two options, find him and destroy the image, or forget it and deny anything happened between us" Nick said looking down as he announced the second one

"Nick those options are horrible, hunt him or her down, or just forget we ever did this?" Judy said cupping Nick's face with her paws

"No, no, no i mean we keep doing this, and keep our relationship, deny it to anyone else" Nick said trying to reassure

"Nick if we deny it then, if we got married people would tell us we lied and wouldn't be friendly to us anymore, or they would turn away if we asked for help" Judy said pulling her ear's down over her face

"Then we find the peeper and get that camera, i mean we are the best cop's in Zootopia" Nick said looking around for clues to who it might be

"Oh my gosh, Nick look" Judy picked up a very fine cotton purse, covered in gem's

"We dont even have to worry about tracking him down, we know him already" Judy said opening the wallet up and looking at the licence

"Oh it's a women Hagen Sifden, what an odd name" Judy said looking through the purse

"Judy, did you say Sifden?!" Nick said looking not scared but nervous or a mix of both

"Yea, why? Did you scam her or something?" Judy said looking for a phone, but only found random thing's you would put in a purse

"No, Frederick Sifden is her Husband, but she go's by Sifden, she's a Capoeira fighter, they only use kick's and their feet unless they need to use their hands, but anyway's she filthy rich and she has never been beaten in a fight, or he say's so, i dont know about that though" Nick said taking the purse and looking at the licence to make sure it was real as someone could be trying to frame Sifden by planting that here

"Ok, well let's go check the system for Sifden's records" Judy said going back to their room, and Nick following

Both of them got their uniform's on and left for the precinct and when they got there, Clawhauser immediately asked where they have been

"GUYS, HEY!" Clawhauser yelled watching the two walk in

"Hey Benji, how's it goin?" Nick said resting his arm on the counter

"Good, you guys?" Clawhauser asked

"Yea, but we need to find someone in the records, do you have any clue about where a lady named Hagen Sifden's folder might be?" Judy asked Clawhauser which made his normal smile disappear, into a somewhat sad frown

"Yea, she's in the veyr back of aisle four, But why do you need to know about her?" Clawhauser asked in a worried tone

"Oh uh, we found her wife's purse so we need to return it to her" Judy said holding the purse up and throwing it on the counter which she could still not reach

"Oh ok, here i help you" Clawhauser said a wave of relief hitting him

"Oh thank's Ben" Judy said as Nick was already walking to the record's room

"No problem, just make sure not to get this lady angry, she's rich and hate's cops, she tried to sue us, precinct one, the one's protecting her, but she think's because she's a great fighter she can fight his way out of anything" Clawhauser said opening the door for Judy

"So you wanna use the computer or the folder's?" Clawhauser said pointing to the old computer with a very large keyboard and moniter

Judy walked over then hopped up onto the chair and then the table, then jumping to each key to type it in as Clawhauser laughed trying to fight his urge to laugh but loost horribly, which made Judy ignore him when he asked her if she found anything, which she did

"Hagen Sifden a rabbit who has been arrested for a class one misdemeanor and many other's involving sexual assault and murder, but hasnt been put in prison as she paid for many of the fine's or had a lawyer who was good enough to get her out of all her situations, even her murders, her lawyer got her out of it" Judy read aloud while Nick read in the seat barely able to see, but Clawhauser helped him up

"Wow this lady is disgusting, she's killed people and she's peeped on people while they were..." Nick's voice trailed off when he read this article

"Well we just need her address so we can return her purse" Judy said nudging Nick who was now standing beside her

"Yea, yea so lets go once you write it down" Nick said as Judy wrote the address along with everything else on the screen

"Ok guy's see ya, and good luck" Clawhauser said closing the computer window

"Oh actaully wait up" Clawhauser said running up to them but out of breath at about five feet

"So *Wheeze* why arn't guys *Wheeze* coming into work?" Clawhauser asked sitting in a chair next to the door

"Oh were supposed to guard someone and make sure their safe until we figure out what to do with them" Judy replied walking out of the door

"Oh ok well, i hope your job has been easy so far, dont want em reporting you to chief Bogo" Clawhauser said waving goodbye

When they left the precinct they headed back to the apartment to figure out how to get her arrested, when they got home Mary texted Nick about Jak and his rabbit hook encounter they then drove there and walked to Jak's room, but the hallway was very quiet and creepy, it had an eerie feel to it

"Hey Jak, how ya, ooooohh" Nick said opening the door to Mary sitting on Jak asleep, but Jak inspecting his arm in an odd way

"Um, Jak? You there dude?" Nick said getting closer and tapping his shoulder

"Oh hey Nick sorry didnt see ya there, but im fine, and so is Mary, man i've been in this hospital so much, i walked in and the receptionist said, head to your room" Jak laughed after he told him that, and so did Nick

"SOOO, what happened?" Judy asked which woke Mary up, who sat up and lifted her ear's

"Oh hey guy's *Yawn* sorry i didnt tell you sooner, but some crazy tiger fixed Jak's arm's then abused him and cut his chest, then they had another fight where she threw a rabbit hook at me but Jak blocked it and fought her, but the trap was poisoned so Jak is on some heavy drug's" Mary said quickly and then lying back down

"Mary are you like addicted to sleeping on Jak?" Judy said to her which made Mary sit up and think

"Yea i think so, i mean imagine sleeping on a soft, yet strong mattress, it's weird and awesome" Mary said pushing on Jak's non hurt muscle's

"HAHAHAHA" Everyone in the room except Jak bursted out laughing and that evolved into tear's of hilarity

After everyone was done laughing they talked about Sifden which Jak and Mary looked at each other then back at Nick and Judy, who looked at them nervously

"Jak, have you heard about Sifden?" Judy asked showing him the paper

"Heard, i fought im, i beat him to a pulp" Jak said sitting up paying extreme attention to the conversation

"What? You beat her in a fight?" Nick said surprised

"What? No i beat him in a fight" Jak answered which made Nick look up Sifden

"Sifden is a lady, and she's never lost a fight" Nick said holding up his phone showing the Victory's and defeat's

Victory's: 172

Defeat's: 0

"People underestimate her and then she beat's them by kicking them super fast" Nick said kicking the air in front of him

"Well i fought a guy, he said his name was Sifden" Jak said while looking at Mary who looked nervous

"Huh, maybe you fought her husband, he's really good as well, but he know's less about fighting" Nick said watching Judy who held the purse up

"I guess i did, but he definitely deserved what he got" Jak rubbed Mary's back seeing she was in discomfort

"What did her do?" Nick asked then Mary looked up and answered

"He tried to touch me and kill Jak, but he got Sifden, and his his bodyguards" Mary said while looking at Jak then brought her to his cheek and rubbed it against her's, her fur was cold, not warm as normal, now Jak was getting an eerie feeling, since most hospital rooms were warm

"Jak, thank you for protecting Mary, if you didnt something bad could have happened besides that kidnapping" Nick said then said

"Wait didnt you say Sifden did that as well?" Nick asked the Judy looked over and saw what he was doing

"Yea, but that was a basic rescue, were they put two hostage's in a cage and make them fight, i've seen it before" Jak said before adding this all up in his mind

"We can arrest him for eliminating your fight or flight option and forcing you to fight someone" Judy said writing down as much as she remembered from the aftermath, and from Jak's story

After they wrote this down the light's flickered and something unexpected happened, there was a scream on the same floor. But that floor was empty, so when they went to the person screaming which was a young elephant who was looking at their room door, but then when they asked him if he was ok he walked out of view going left, but when they stepped outside no one was there, only an empty floor, and the light's turned off, but when they came back on the receptionist said she heard a scream in the elevator, the went to check it out, but when she got in she was taken to this floor, and she saw us walk in but the second Nick's tail was out of view he turned around a came out with his hand on his taser (If you know this story, then comment, jagged, thanks)


	29. Chapter 29

"Well that was very odd, let's get outta here, sorry Jak, but you have to walk" Nick said but then realizing he was only injured on his arm

"Oh dont worry, its just me arm" Jak said getting up and testing his leg's stretching them

"Oh yea by the way if you ever need to make me stop moving or immobilize me, shoot me with your taser, the stuff in my arm's should shut me down, or whatever, but i dont know" Jak said holding Mary's hand and walking everyone to the elevator, which had the receptionist in it

"Hold the door miss!" Jak said and the receptionist put her hoof in the door at the last second

"Thank you miss" Jak said and everyone got in

"Oh your welcome sweet heart" The receptionist said which made Mary frown a little without noticing she tightened her grip, which made Jak chuckle

"Whats so funny?" Nick asked as Jak stopped laughing

"Nothing, Mary said something funny, so i just laughed" Jak then winked at Mary who smiled and winked back

Right when they winked, the elevator was stopped and the light's went out

"What the?, the power went out" The receptionist pointed out

"Well were only on the second floor so" Jak said before letting go of Mary's hand and jumping making the elevator slide down slowly, and Jak held Mary with his hand's just in case the elevator started to plummet

"Ok, so Jak your an idiot, two that was fun, and three" Mary was saying then kissed Jak

"Thank you" Mary said then they all walked out into the lobby everyone shaken up a bit beside's Judy and Jak who just walked out grinning

They all left and went to the apartment complex where they decided to stay for the night, but first went to the receptionist to get Jak's medical records finished

"Well how'd you guy's like our elevator trip?" Jak said smiling at everyone when they looked at him

"I think it was great, Nick?" Judy said but Nick just sighed and said

"You know i still think sometimes your trying to kill us" They all laughed at his comment

"Well, i wouldnt try to if i was offered a trip back home, i wouldnt take the offer to go back home if all i had to do was eat a cookie..well i'd still eat the cookie, i mean hey its free food" Jak said which made Nick, Mary, and Judy smile as their friend was not going to go home ever, is what he was saying

"Hey Jak has a point, a free cookie is a free cookie" Nick said turning when they got in their car

"And twenty dollar's is twenty dollar's" Jak thought about a bad joke Malick made

They drove to Nick's apartment and Nick had to pay his rent quickly since he was a day behind now

"Jak that money you gave us, i just used the first one hundred and fifty, which is paying for the apartment, and me and Judy make around four hundred dollar's every check, so that mean's we could live together so you just solidified our relationship even more" Nick said coming back

"Well if me and Mary, stayed here how would it cost?" Jak asked as Nick answered

"Well it's one hundred per person so four people, plus the normal utilities and electricity which is another one hundred, that make's five hundred dollar's a month, so if Mary make's one hundred dollar's and you get a job somewhere, we can all stay here paying one hundred and twenty five dollar's a month, so seventy five dollar's less than what i was paying, and if you become a cop, then Mary, wouldn't need to pay, and we'd definitely have enough money for food and all that stuff" Nick finally finished

"Well then i'm gonna get a job once you guy's are back at work and can vouche for me" Jak said leaning on the railing which was made of concrete yet somehow creaked

"Well i dont think we need to vouch for you, you saved Mary, four or more time's and you helped me and Judy by getting us our relationship" Nick said which he wasnt going to tell Bogo, but said just to make Jak feel good

"Alright bud, i think that will work just fine, two couples working case's and one that can help us if we get hurt, sound's like a plan" Jak said turning to go inside the apartment

After everyone settled and Mary helped Jak with some special medicine she make's she straddled up and lyed down like every night with Jak, her sleeping also improved from barely getting any at home on a bed, to getting more and more from lying on Jak, who was better than a mattress, while Judy also lyed on Nick but just used his chest as a pillow

The next morning everyone woke up and were very energetic, with all the past event's that have occured, and Jak's arm healed rather quickly which helped for the next set of event's that occured

"Morning, Jak" Mary said lifting her head up from seeing the sun shine in through the two small windows Nick had in his apartment

"Morning miss, how'd you sleep?" Jak asked groggily looking up but in a cheerful mood

"Well, i had a soft warm boyfriend to sleep on, then i woke up to his adorable face, that still scare's people, even if he try's to be cute" Mary said kissing Jak and getting up shortly after

"Well someone has bunny breath, and it's not me miss" Jak said to Mary who got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee with the machine that Nick had probably used twice since he was to lazy to make it himself

"Yea, i think i know someone who does" Nick said walking up and stretching his arms

"Yea but you have the worst FOX breath ever, Nick you should really stop eating meat, it make's your breath smell better when only eating vegetables" Judy said walking out of the room with a certain patch of orange fox fur on her cheek

"Yea but still Carrots bunny breath is horrible" Judy nudged Nick in his side which made him rub it but everyone laughed eventually

"So i the human am the only one without bed breat-" Jak was interrupted when a certain bunny snuck up on him and kissed him

"Nope you still taste like cute boyfriend" Mary said hpping down off of Jak and walking into the kitchen again

"HAHAHAHAHA" Judy and Nick fell to the floor laughing as Jak's face was still stunned by the rabbit who surprised him

"Well at least its cute boyfriend" Jak sat up and walked to the kitchen to help make the coffee since Mary couldnt reach the coffee

"Here ya go, give me the measurement cup thingy and i'll do it" Jak said as he thought nothing could ruin this morning, but he remebered they had to find Sifden then get rid of the picture for Nick and Judy

After everyone had a cup or two of coffee, and got dressed they all tlaked about their plan on when they should confront Sifden, which they planned to do at six so they could avoid heavy traffic and so they helped Jak with his wound then made a small sling for it so he could keep things off of it and make sure minimal use would speed the healing up

"Ok so what fo you guys wanna do for two hour's?" Nick said since it was four and all the did was talk and help Jak with his phone

"Well i could use some help with me cut, if someone could help me re-bandage it, that would help" Jak said as he went to the washroom with Mary

Mary went and grabbed some gauze grabbing around five then dousing them in rubbing alcohol then jumping up onto Jak's lap

"Ok let's see that arm" Mary said as Jak lowered his arm in front of her

"So this should heal in how many days?" Jak said gritting his teeth and holding Mary with his other arm so she would slide off his lap

"Ok, done, so what did you ask me? I was making sure the bandage was tight" Mary said turning to Jak's torso

"Oh, how many day's until im healed?" Jak asked but remembering the machine in the hospital

"Well about two more day-" Jak placed Mary on the ground and said

"Take me to the hospital Yulpine was at" Mary then frowned and said

"Why? She tried to kill you, and me, there isnt anything good there." Jak then explained the machine and asked if she could get him back there

"Ok, Jak i can ask to use some equipment in the room, but you need to tell me how YOUR gonna get in" Mary said then Jak said

"Ok, so i forgot my phone, and i still need to fill out some records, does that work?" Mary then smiled and said

"Perfect" They both left the washroom and said they would be back with some food

"Ok, see ya later, and can you get some of those test strips that tell your acidity level in water? cause i think the tap is tasting funny" Nick as they left and nodded, you could also get those at the hospital for free

The two drove to the hospital and got the strip's before saying they needed to finish the records

"Down the hall on th-" The receptionist was saying before pointing to the door with the equipment that Mary was walking to

"Alright now we just get in and turn the machine on, then bam instant healing" Jak said closing the door behind them

"Ok so follow me" Jak said leading Mary to the room with the machine and then replicating what Yulpine did to it for Jak's arm's

"Ok, so will this hurt you?" Mary asked before turning it on

"Yes, but i was able to withstand the pain of four without a tear being shed, so one will be a breeze" Jak replied and Mary pushed the machine's button which whirred to life and started reconstructing Jak's arm injury, but something went wrong, the machine was still replacing skin on Jak's arm after he could feel the injury slowly go away

"Mary? Is it off yet?" jak asked with a worried tone in his voice since he was locked in place so squirming wouldnt be a problem

"Jak how do you turn it off?!" Mary said loudly as the machine moved to Jak's chest and stuck the small pin in the burn wound's he had getting rid of the scar's on his chest then turning off, leaving Jak's chest spotless as it was before he got to Zootopia

"*Extremely heavy breathing* Mary the thing it made my scars go away *Extremely heavy breathing* but i still have the one's on my stomach" Jak said moving from the metal strap and lock

"Jak i'm sorry, i didnt know how to turn it off" Mary said as Jak rubbed is now healed arm and chest

"Its quite fine, but im not coming back here so let's go" Jak said walking to the exit but looked in the corner of his eye's seeing the weight's

"I havent lifed weight's since high school, i wonder if i've gotten any stronger" Jak thought walking over which made Mary ask what he was doing

"Well you know those test your strength games? Lets see what i got in me" Jak said putting two hundred pounds on the barbell


	30. Chapter 30

Jak placed the weights and lifted thm with ease, then put fifty on each side, then fifty more on each side until he was at four hundred and twenty pounds

"Ok, let's see this" Mary said taking her phone out and recording Jak lift the weight's sweating after twenty reps

"Damn that's heavy" Jak said setting the weight's above him on the rack

"Good thing i was spotting you, ey?" Mary said putting her phone in her pocket after making one of the frame's in the video her new backround, which was Jak pushing up the fifteenth rep

"So should we go and get the food?" Jak asked walking out of the room and holding the door for Mary

"Yea so a couple carrot cake's and some whtever you and Nick eat?" Mary said getting in the driver seat of her car, which was raised to the maximum and she had her pedals modified so if any other mammal wants to drive they could by moving all the way back or a little down

They got to a cafe and Mary ordered the food while Jak sat outside reading something on is phone, it was seven and tey planned on getting home at five they were gone for three hours

"Oh no we missed the meeting with Sifden" Jak thought texting Judy

 _Jak: Hey Judy?_

 _Judy: Yea?_

 _Jak: Did you guy's go to Sifdens?_

 _Judy: OH NO WE FORGOT!_

 _Jak: Lets go when we get back, sorry for being late. :(_

 _Judy: Alright hurry up._

Jak then sighed in relief as Mary came out she handed him a piece of cake she bought, and they ate, while talking about Sifden

"Ok, so we go in, and we find Sifden then we show her all the evidence, then we get her tail arrested" Jak said throwing away both plates and gulping a water bottle down in a few seconds

"Ok, let's go" Mary said walking to her car and putting the other snack's in the back, then driving to the apartment

When Mary and Jak got to the apartment Nick and Judy got in the back and ate the pastries Mary bought for them, it was now eight o clock

"Ok so the address is 364 Oakgrove Rd." Nick said putting the address into the GPS in Mary's car

After finding the house which was a mansion on a hill guarded by a gate and two polar bear's who let them inside, when Nick flashed his badge and Judy's, they were let in by a rather short elephant who was very old and took them to a big room where both Mr and Mrs. Sifden sat on what seemed like a throne while having their nail's cut and sharpened

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sifden" Jak said bowing while the other's remained still

"Hello, Mr, who are you?" Mrs Sifden said standing up dismissing everyone besides her husband

"I am Jak miss, and these are my friends and girlfriend, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and Mary Bloom" Jak said introducing everyone while they still remained silent

"Well, dear is this the man you were talking about?" Mr. Sifden said circling Jak and rubbing him from time to time which made him flinch

"Yes dear, and he insulted me calling me trash when i visited my friend, Mary" Frederick said pointing to Mary

"Well i wouldnt call trying to, i dont know sexually assault someone, a "visit", but you grew up different from me so when you were younger and your girlfriend came over to se-" Jak was interupted when Mrs. Sifden or Hagen yelled

"ENOUGH, i will not have you come into my home and verbally assault my husband" Hagen said standing in front of Jak looking up to him

"Ok, Jak that's enough" Mary said nudging Judy who nudged Nick then presented their evidence of the peeping, that occured

"Mrs. Sifden, i dont know if you know this but one of you and took pictures of me and Judy sleeping toge-" Hagen then said

"Not just you, but "Jak" and Mary to, oh look at these ones" Hagen said holding pictures of Jak and Mary sleeping together while also Nick and Judy sleeping togethor

"Well we'll take these thank you very much" Nick said grabbing the pictures and turning around but Hagen snapped and the doors were closed by the elephant from earlier

"Um Mrs. Sifden what are you doing?" Judy asked looking back at Hagen who had her hand outstretched for the pictures and said

"I want my pictures back, but i'll make a deal with you, if you want those pictures i want all of you to fight me independently, and if one of you win's i'll give you those pictures along with the camera and phone i used as well" Hagen said as she then turned her hand to shake theirs

"Judy, we need those pictures and there's more from Jak and Mary, we need to get them" Nick said which Judy nodded in agreement an they all shook her hand

"Alright follow me" Hagen said leading them into another room full of beaten dummies and pads lying everywhere from being kicked so hard, the stuffing in them bursted

"Ok, so who would like to go first?" Hagen said leaving the room and then coming out with a very tight jumpsuit

"I will" Nick said raising his hand

"Nick are you sure? She's never lost a fight" Judy said holding his paw

"It's the only way she's going to give us our picture's back, so i need to do the best i can" Nick said as Hagen threw two pairs of shorts and two jump suits

After everyone changed in the room Hagen went to her husband came in and said to let him go whenever and if they beat him he would give half the pictures, but if they beat Hagen they got all the pictures

Nick walked up to Hagen and swiped a few time's then Hagen fell backwards and threw the capoeira kick as she pushed up from the ground and Nick folded in and then straightened grabbing his side, (The capoeria kick is the second strongest kick in the world and thats only proved by science, but its not since anyone can master any kick and make it stronger, so its ranked by science not in combat) and he stumbled before throwing two punches and getting kicked in the stomach, Nick then got kicked in almost the same second in the leg which made him fall, after admitting defeat, he got up and went to the sidelines, defeat was acheived if your hands touched the floor, you were out

Next up was Judy, Judy ran at Hagen the second they began, Judy ran and kicked Hagen but she blocked it by lifting her knee and pivoting which she then used to side kick Judy backwards, Judy got up holding her stomach and surprisingly not touching the ground , then shook her head and tried to punch Hagen in the head, but Judy got kicked in the solar plexus making her gag for a few moments, but on her last gag she turned at uppercut Hagen in the chin making her head swing back, after regaining her balance, Hagen brought her hand up and it collided with Judy's shoulder making Judy fall back and fall landing on the ground

Next up was Mary, who was very fastbut could'nt fight, she also chose to fight Frederick instead, Mary was fast and she ran around Frederick making him watch her spin before he stuck his leg out and Mary jumped over it ready to hit him in the throat, but instead met his with her stomach, Mary fell and left the stumbled out of the "arena"

Last but most certainly not least was Jak who stretched and said something before begining

"So Mrs. Hagen have you heard of boxing?" Jak said pulling a small box of chalk out of his pants pocket

"I have Jak, why, do you want to box me? Because i would decline if yo-" Hagen was saying but was interrupted by Jak when he said

"No miss im not going to box you, but i going to make an arena" Jak then drew a very large circle and set the chalk in the middle

"Miss if you can get me out of the circle, i will let you win, simple as that" Judy Nick and Mary's Jaw's dropped when Jak said this but relized he was about four feet taller and much heavier than her

"So your letting me win?" Hagen said with a grin bigger than the Joker's cut smile

"No, because your not going to win, i never said i woldnt hit you, and since your challenging me, who am i to decline an offer as to fighting the best capoeria kick fighter ever?" Jak said going to one end of the circle while Hagen stood at the other and waited

"GO" Frederick yelled and Jak immediately kicked the chalk out of the ring for good luck, then he tried to hit Hagen who almost instantly and seemed to teleport out of the way kicking his back, Jak turned and threw a punch hitting air once more, then felt someone kick his jaw which made him stumble a little, Jak lowered his stance and then started to "bounce" on each leg shifting his weight and moving towards Hagen who stood smiling at Jak, Jak threw a fake punch and the second he moved his hand he tightened his leg's and Hagen capoeria kicked his shin which made her jump back and rub her foot, she limped around the circle and when Jak moved she ran towards him extremely slow and jumped kicking his elbow which he lifted the second she left the ground, due to sure mass he didnt move and as she landed she now had two hurt feet, Jak began to walk normally to push her out, but when he got a foot away she leapt forward and kicked Jak in his stomach, Jak grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground where Jak then pushed on heer stomach making her try to lift his hand off, she hit him in the eye making sure not to touch the ground with her hands, Jak stood uo backin away with one hand over his eye, then went back into his stance shifting, then mary yelled something

"JAK GET HER!" Mary yelled cheering Jak then Nick and Judy joined in

"YEA GET HEY!" Judy said pumping her fists in the air

"GO GET THAT PEEPER BUDDY!" Nick yelled which made Frederick turn his head and scowl Nick which Nick ignored

Jak looked over and saw the all cheering him sitting while holding their stomachs and then realizing the kick worked on only his torso area and groin, Jak moved both his elbows in and moved slowly, like a tank to a car, Hagen kicked and collided with Jak's arm, but then he pushed his elbow up and down in a second sending her foot into the ground and like that she was done, her hands slapped the ground, but then frederick said

"Ok you wanna hurt my wife after i hurt your? Then let's finish the battle you so cowardly ran away from" Frederick said which Jak said

"Aye bud but who hurt who first? Me or you? cause i think you need to be taught some manners, when dealing with women" Jak said going back to his "corner"

Frederick then stepped into the ring and fell into his stance resembling one Bruce Lee used from Jak's world, or Jeet Kune do, then Frederick grabbed at Jaks throat and ended up grabbing a shoulder pulling Jak into a punch which sent his head back, Jak then regained his balance and put his hands up, Frederick tried this again since Jak appeared disoriented, but when he grabbed Jak by the throat this time, Jak turned his head down and head budded the punch, Frederick pulled back and yelped shaking his hand and switching both now his hurt one was behind his back, Jak swung a punch at Frederick and it collided with the bunny's side, which sent him flying out of the ring

"Well Mr. Jak you won, but i think you should do something for me before you get your pictures" Hagen said with a devious smile, she whistled and the elephant came in from before, they talked and he brought back a knife

She handed him and knife then pointed to Mary

"If you can cut Mary, then i think you can have the picture's but since you dont know where they are i could keep them and all this would be for nothing" Hagen smiling while crossing her arm

"What? Are you serious i beat you both so i should be making you do something, i would never hurt Mary" Jak said but Hagen had another idea, she took the knife out of Jak's and as she turned to Mary and started walking Jak followed behind to make sure she didnt pull anything

"Ms. Bloom please cut or stab Jak, anywhere" Hagen then smiled and said

"I cant hurt him he's my boyfriend. I love him" Mary said

"Oh well you dont get your pictur-" As she talked Jak walked over to Mary and said

"Dont worry Mary i got this" Jak got on his knee's and pulled Mary's hand into his shoulder plunging the knife into him, Jak groaned and Mary tried to let go, but Jak held on making sure it stuck

"There i-is that good enough?" Jak said releasing Mary's hand and she backed up before she broke down crying, she went to wipe her eye's but stopped when she saw Jak's blood on her paws

"Wh-why would you do that Jak?" Mary said still looking at her paws

"Because f she ruins your life how will people look at you on the streets, how will they act towards you?" Jak said pulling the knife out and handing it to Hagen who then pointed to Nick

"Ok this is going to stop now, im not going to stab Jak that's assault an-" Jak put the knife i Nick's paw as he plunged the blade into his other shoulder and groaned

"JAK YOU CRAZY FOOL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick yelled trying to yank his hand from the knife

"Nick your my family, what i do to myself doesnt matter, as long as you guy's have good live's im happy" Jak said his voice trailing off and getting queit

"Now Miss Judy if you will be the last" Hagen said but this time handing Judy a whip, a full bull whip

"Now strike Jak ten time's on the back" Hagen said pointing to Jak who got on his knee's and turned

Judy swung and hit Jak hurting him a little until hagen got the whip and said

"No no no, like this" She then hit Jak and he flinched forward yelping

"Your going to jail for thi-" As Judy said this Hagen whipped Jak again leaving two red cut's in his back

She handed Judy the whip and Judy was about to drop it when Hagen spoke

"Now this is called greater sacrifice and i think you know who's sacrificing their body to get some stupid pictures" Hagen said

"Oi Judy we came this far, im not gonna leave when your ten cut's away from getting our goal" Jak then turned and said

"So whip me and quick cause i'm not feeling to hot" Judy then blinked and thought of what he just said

"O-Ok" Judy stuttered then looked over at Nick who was hugging Mary and covering her eye's Judy looked back and saw Jaw tense his back up

*CRACK* Jak moves forward then reset himself *CRACK* *CRACK*Jak falls to the ground then repositions himself *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* Jak falls to the ground and doesnt get up this time

"Just, Two, More, Miss" Jak said leaning back up but then Judy looked over and saw Nick and his eye's wide open *CRACK* Jak yelped and fell forward and said

"Hit me one more ti-" Jak said then flling silent Judy hit him one more time *CRACK*

Then a camera along with a phone and some picture's fell onto Jak's limp body

"Good now get out, and dont come back" Hagen said and then the elephant came in carrying Jak's body to the door and setting him next to Mary's car, but this time Jak didnt wake up


	31. Chapter 31

"JAK, JAK?!" Jak heard and lifted hid head up, he was in a white room, with nothing in it but Mary, and himself lying down

"Hey, Jak how are ya?" Mary said smiling and then motioning for him to follow her

"So, where are we?" Jak asked looking aorund only seeing white

"Well i'll tell you just follow me, over in that light" Mary said moving Jak up and walking towards it before Jak shook his head and said Mary

"Yes Jak?" Mary replied letting his hand go and stopping

"I cant go there, that's not hell" Jak said which made Mary frown

"What?!" Mary said backing up a little

"I was in a war, i killed people, i cant leave that death forever, it alway's catches up" Jak said pulling Mary in for a kiss then said

"I'd love to stay but i have to go to where i belong" Mary then pulled him back and said

"Jak what your going to do is save family's you also saved your friends, and when Malick and Den came through here they told me something, but they should tell you themselves

"Hey Jak ol boy, howya been?" Den said from behind him holding his gun on his shoulder and smoking a cigarette which he threw and then hugged Jak

"D-Den?" Jak muttered then he heard another voice behind him

"How'd ya know? Oh yea i forgot Den is ugly" Malick said laughing but also holding his gun with both hands and pulling back a gillie suit hood he was wearing

"Malick?" Jak muttered once more

"Ms. Mary was telling us all about the good you did, so we decided to help forgive you, for your kill's, so we took them with us, ya eejit" Malick said hugging Jak now

"So im going to heaven?" Jak said smiling at his brothers

"Of course ye are, were the older one's we gotta watch out for ya" Den said punching Jaks shoulder

"Also your fight, was the best one i've ever seen, and at the end when you stabbed yourself and let Judy whip you, i think your needed in heaven now" Malick said pulling a bottle from his back and handing it to Jak

"For old time's" Malick said pulling another one and unscrewing it, then Den pulled one out, they chugged the bottle's and luaghed

"So, Jak Mary want's you to go wit her, and i dont mean this Mary, this one will wait, so go back to earth and whatever, and enjoy yee life" Den said as he hugged him and Malick did as well one time

"Well how do i go back?" Jak asked as Mary pulled him down and said

"Like this, big guy" Mary said kissing him and when he blinked he saw Malick and Den laughing one last tim

"Wha-what's going on?" Jak thought as he woke on the side of a car while Mary, was kissing him, and sitting in his lap

"JAK!" Mary said quickly hugging him and Jak groaned in pain realizing he was back in Zootopia with the real Mary

"Oh my gosh, i thought you were dead" Mary said as Nick was leaning against the car holding Judy who was violently crying thinking Jak was dead "again"

Mary then kissed him again and didnt let him go, pressing his back against the car and wrapping her finger's between his

"Oh yea i was dead" Jak thought as he had experience this before, but without Mary, and he was scared the first time this happened, bit of he had followed Mary he would leave her in the real world with Frederick in it

Mary then broke the kiss and put her head on his shoulder, she was covered in blood, his blood, but Jak wasnt bleeding, he had gauze shoved into the cut's and a very tight wrapping around him for his back, Mary had a red shirt and chest and her arm's were covered in red , the her leg's also had it down until her knee's, Jak then saw his clothe's from before next to them and he grabbed his shirt wrapping it around Mary, as he did this Nick saw it and shook Judy

"JAK!" Judy yelled and walked to Jak then falling to her knee's and hugging him

"I-I'm so-sorry Ja-Jak, I-I Co-could have ki-killed you" Judy said breathing in and crying between each word ans they first syllables

Nick came over and picked Judy up putting her in the back seat, then talking to Jak

"Well Jak your officially dumber than me, you stabbed yourself twice and then let Judy whip you" Nick said patting his shoulder getting in the back of the car with Judy

"Well Jak, im glad our back" Mary said looking up a him then gazing into his eye's bringing them into another kiss

Mary kissed Jak and moved her hands from his wrapping her arm;s around his neck and wrapping her leg's around his waist

"Let's get home before we do that" Jak said standing up and carrying Mary to the driver seat

"Ok" but we need to get you to a hospital now" Mary said as Jak got in the passenger seat

On the way there Judy kept apologizing, and Jak kept saying, thats nice, but i wanted you to hit me, when they got there, Nick got out and got something which he poured onto the picture's and the camera then phone

"Well let's make sure this never get's seen" Nick then threw a match onto the things which ignited as they were in the parking lot and the rain was letting up, Nick put the matche's back which he said he always had for survival situation's

"No were scott free, and no one get;s to see those picture's" Jak then got texted by an unknown number, which he looked at while sitting in the car, waiting for someone to get back with Mary to get him in, it was a picture of Jak and Mary while they were outside on the car with a caption that read

This is the only copy of any picture we have left, let it be a warning, and we already deleted this picture off this phone and off the screen, so be good Jak

-XOXO Hagen

Jak chuckled as the male panther from when he was first hurt cam up and said

"Y-YOU MADE IT!" The panther then hugged Jak and chuckled at the fact that they did save him but didnt stay in time for him to wake up

They all went in and a tiger was sitting in the lobby with a trench coat alone with a pistol that was very well hidden, but Jak could see the hammer as he past, it was Rex, who then got up and left after seeing Jak enter two door's in a room with a flat metal table, as he left and Jak saw him turn and mouth the word

"Encore" then closed the door

After a few hour's of stitching and repairing muscle, the doctor's inside the room came out with Jak in a wheel chair, Mary ran up to him, and she hugged, but the doctor's said

"Miss will you please take your, uh frie-" The doctor was interrupted when Mary said

"Boyfriend" and waited for him to finish his sentence

"Yea, take your boyfriend home, so he can get rest, he will need his bandage's re administered twice a day morning and night, make sure you bathe him, and scrub his wound's well, then give him some love, so he get's better soon" The doctor chuckled and entered the door

"Ok, Jak i'm gonna take great care of you, and so is Nick and Judy" Mary said pushing Jak's chair slowly until they got to the door where Rex came in and pushed Jak to the car

"You won, but the announcer isnt happy that you beat me, the game is rigged in certain spot, so you won without cheating, good job" Then Rex left the parking lot following the side walk and disappearing once more

"Who was that?" Mary asked when she helped Jak into the car and put his chair away

"Rex, from the gun competition, he helped me after i got shot" Jak said closing his eye's then drifted off and saw himself with Mary on him, sleeping in the apartment quiet and peaceful until he was woken up by Mary

"Jak? Jak, we gotta get you inside, ok?" Mary said as Nick helped him and Judy stayed away, still not speaking

"So, bud you stay here for another two week's that's awesome right?" Nick asked helping Jak up each stair one foot after the other

After they got in Mary took him to the bathroom to inspect all of his wounds

"OK, so you have a black eye, four fractured ribs, a bruised shin and elbow, a bruised head, two gashes at your subscapularis, four gashes on your back, and a sore sight for your rabbit, that sounds right to me" Mary said acting like she was checking a list off on her paw

"But, did the doctor tell you how to fix this?" Jak said standing up

"Yes, a lot of love and other stuff, but i forgot what he said" Mary said and they both chuckled then Jak sat at her level and she went over to sit in his lap, they were now on the bathroom floor, and Mary was kissing Jak while taking their shirt's off, when they broke their kiss they made another one but their kiss became more passionate during this one and Mary moved her hip's up and down on Jak, Jak moaned and then Mary leaned him back still kissing him then getting up and started to get the shower going before she underessed herself fully while Jak removed his pants and then his undergarment's, they both got in the shower cleaning each other before Mary pinned Jak on the wall pleasuring him

This all happened as Nick and Judy were talking about what Judy did, and why she wanted to leave the apartment

"Nick, i killed him, he let me kill him" Judy said sitting on the edge of Nick's bed with a blank face, as Nick held her

"Judy, he literally said, hi dont care what happens to me, as long as we have a good life, he has one"

"And you think you felt bad? Judy he made me stab him in the shoulder, he didn't give me a choice i-" Nick said as his ear's shot up, and he started to laugh

"What? you think killing someone is funny?" Judy said getting angry at Nick

"No Carrot's listen" Nick said laughing so hard he could barely speak

*Thump*

"Jak" Said a voice that was muffled and barely heard through all the noise and wall's

"Wha-what is that?" Judy asked knowing what is probably was

"What do you think it is Juds?" Nick said in a sarcastic voice

"It sound's like the neihgbors, called Jak" Judy said standing up and walking toward the hall before Nick pulled her back

"Judy, are you serious?" Nick said his face making one of the widest grins ever

"Yea, didnt you he-" Judy said but Nick interupted her

"Judy their boning in the shower" Nick said looking Judy in the eye's with a very straight face but the second she looked at him he busted out laughing

"NICK! THAT IS NOT NICE!" Judy yelled which made Nick laugh even harder than before

But Nick was wrong they werent "boning" he was very wrong


	32. Chapter 32

"JAK!" Mary said loudly as she was helping Jak get his clothe's on when he fell and made a thumping noise

"Mary i'm fine i just need to sit down on the floor or toilet when i out my clothe's on" Jak said as Mary helped him up and sat him on the toilet to help him with his clothe's but Mary noticed a very odd bruise on his leg when they were taking their shower, which now got bigger when he readjusted his pant's, his fall must have been very hard, to instantly make it worse

"Jak im going to go to the store and get some of those herbal patches so stay here on the couch" Mary said sitting Jak on the couch and grabbing her purse

"Yes Mary, i promise i wont hurt myself anymore" Jak said smiling then lying down

After Jak had fallen asleep and Mary went to the store, Nick and Judy were talking about what they heard

"Nick what happened for real? do you think they actually "di-did" each other in the bathroom?" Judy asked chocking on the word "did"

"Judy they sleep on each other, well Mary does, and she love's to do it, and Jak love's it when she does it, so yes it is highly likely they "did" it" Nick said making air quote's as he did it

"But that's so odd, it feel's rude, that they did it, but also unsanitary that they did it in the shower as well" Judy said thinking about what they should do to sanitize the room

"Well i mean, they were in the water, and i don't think Jak "finished" in there, especially while he was hurt" Nick said thinking about how weak he was when he came home, and how Mary had not forced but made Jak kiss her, in the middle of the night, Mary and Nick woke up, but Mary didn't know and she kissed Jak thanking him for what he did then he woke up and asked Mary what she was doing, but as he was talking she kissed him and Jak tried to move his hand's up to hold her but he couldn't, like in the shower, she pushed his back against the wall and outside of the shower she layed him down kissing him (Nick saw the kiss since he had night vision, and he constantly woke up every night to get water)

"I know, let's go and get some bleach and then get some of those iron brush thing's and wipe that thing down" Nick said jokingly but Judy thought about it and said it was a good idea

"Well i think that's a good idea, it would sterilize the bath tub, then we could scratch any trace of the stuff in there" Judy said walking out into the hall smiling at Jak who was asleep and peaceful, then grabbing her pocket book waiting for Nick who came out and walked her out leaving a note for Jak when he woke, Jak was now asleep and alone in the apartment

"Hey Jak?" Mary said as Jak was dreaming and her along with Nick and Judy

"Yea Mary?" Jak said as both of them were at a table all of them eating something but Jak couldnt see what it was or taste what it was, like a dream

"Have you heard of this new thing called Hagen's wrath?" Mary said as she handed Jak a very small piece of paper that said, Hagen's wrath, Jak i will kill you when you are most vulnerable, i will squeeze the life out of you and make Mary watch

"God, this is the most sadistic thing i've ever seen anyone wrtie" Jak said handing the paper back

"Oh, well i dont care, since your here, i'l alway's be safe" Mary said kissing his cheek the eating her food, while looking at her phone which was blank

"So what am i doing? Oh it's a dream" Jak thought and as soon as he did he woke up

Jak woke to a bunny sitting on him, but he knew it wasnt Mary, because she had black colored hair, and she was a little less softer than Mary

"Wha-what? who are you" Jak said as his eye's refocused only to see a pair of hand's reach and grab his throat

Jak was then being chocked and the figre turned out to be Hagen who was some how got in, but he forgot about how rich she was

"JAK,YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE, YOU AND YOUR FRIEND'S YOU BEAT ME IN MY FIRST EVER HOUSE MATCH, I'VE NEVER BEEN BEATEN, AND I'M NEVER GOING TO LET ANYONE KNOW, SO WHEN YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS GET BACK I'LL KILL THEM AS WELL, and when you've passed out from this, i'll make you watch as i beat them to death with my feet and paw's" Hagen yelled tightening her grip around his throat

Jak tried to lift his arm's but he couldnt as he was still injured, then he shook his hip's and made Hagen loosen her grip, but the moment she did, Jak threw her off by using his leg, to hit her back with his knee

"OOF, Jak i'm going to get you, and you cant sto-" Hagen stopped speaking when she saw Jak trying to get up

"Oh, so you cant get up can you? oh yea i forgot about your friends stabbing and whipping you" Hagen said walking up to Jak and placing her paw gently on his shoulder, but then pressing down with unbelievable force

"AAHH, STOP!" Jak yelled as he turned his body and started to squirm when Hagen started to turn him over and do the process again, then she got a pair f scissor's and after s few second's cut the stitch's on Jak's shoulder's

"Oooh, what happens if i do this?" Hagen then jammed the scissor's handle into Jak's wound which made him scream as she repeated the process over and over

"Jak dont scream, no one can hear you, because one, i made sure to sound proof the window and door, and two i payed the entire bottom and top floor, to leave and come back tommorow" Hagen said putting the handle of the scissor's in his mmouth and then waiting for him to do something with them

"I am not going to be beaten, by some wee little animal who think's she's better than everyone" Jak said spitting the handle out while Hagen got something from the drawer in the kitchen after looking through all of them

"Oh, Jak i forgot" Hagen said grabbing something out of her pocket

"And what would that be miss?" Jak asked in a sarcastic tone still trying to move and sit up

"After i beat someone, i brand them, you know like get some very hot etal then mark them with something" Hagen, turning on the lighter she pulled out of her pocket then heating the blade

"Oh, well i've burnt many time's so this one will be the easiest" Jak said trying to make Hagen think of something physical to harm him with

"Jak, youve never felt the pain im about to enscirbe to you" Hagen the put away the lighter then revealing the blade as the tip was white, and the rest a very bright orange

"OH, SHIT" Jak yelled in his head starting to sit up and then move over, which resulted in him falling on the floor face in the floor

"Oh, Jak your so stupid, but now i dont have to flip you over" Hagen said sitting on his back and hovering the blade over his back

"So, do you like your heart's sideway's with an arrow, or with a pair of bone's behind it? Actually for someone like you i guess you wouldnt mind if i gave you both" Hagen said digging the blade into his flesh and carving a heart with a pair of bones behind it and an arrow through it, the inside of the heart read, Jak+Judy love forever

"AAAHHH, HAGEN GET OFF OF ME, WHAt ARE YOU WRITING! GAH!, STOP" Jak yelled as the blade left his flesh and she dropped it on his lower back

"Oh, Jak be sure to show Mary, im sure she'd love it, so make sure she read's every letter" Hagen said leaving the apartment while Jak yelled as the blade slowly boiled his flesh then went cold as it stuck to him leaving a heart of second degree burn and a small blade imprint of third degree burn

After Mary was done shopping she was in her car on the way home, when she saw a text from Jak that read

Jak: hp

Mary: What?

Jak: HLP

Mary: What? i dont understand

Jak: HELP!

Mary then floored the gas and got to the apartment in only two minute's

"Jak?! Are you okay?!" mary said unlocking the door and seeing Jak passed out holding his phone with a knife burieed in his back

"JAK! JAK!? WAKE UP" Mary ran over and got on her knee's to pull the knife out

"Wha-what, MARY!" Jak said turning his neck and seeing Mary pull the knife out which still had a little bit of orange on the top

"What happened Jak?" Mary yelled while running into the bathroom to get the gauze which they had stocked up on when Jak got shot in the stomach, they bought so much they had another portable cabinet put in to hold it all

"Hagen, she wrote something in my back with the knife" Jak wheezed as he tried to move his body up, but stayed on the ground

After Mary got his back covered in wet gauze she called a ambulance to take him to get the wound cleaned, Nick and Judy both went to the hospital to pick Jak up when he was done getting the burn cut off and the second degree burn removed and then having it flooded with water, which relieved the pain for a few short moment's as burn went away then came back

"Sir, who did this, because some burned a heart and bone's with an arrow going through it, it also had the name's Jak plus Judy love forever" One of the doctor's said as they bandaged Jak and walked him out, which just made Jak to tired to even stand, he was through so much, that he couldnt even move his body, he had suffered so many injury's in this new world and he was able to heal after all of them, but the only thing's that stayed on his body, were burn's, bullet wound's, and cut's

"Jak, how do you feel?" Mary asked walking to Jak but he didnt respond he just looked down and his hair covered his eye's only leaving Mary with a view of Jak's hair

"Maam, you need to take him home and protect hime from anything that could harm him, and make sure you feed and make him drink a lot of fluid's, his body is in critical condition, and he is pretty much a zombie that can talk, but other than that dont let him move around, dont let him go anywhere, just make him sleep and eat" The doctor that had bandaged him asked

"Yes sir, i'll be at his side for the next few week's" Mary said letting Jak use her shoulder as a brace and using a crutch they had given him

The two made their way out and got into Judy's car

"Jak what happened and who did this" Judy asked but Jak didnt asnwer and was still looking down

"Jak? Are you okay" Mary asked but as she said this Jak coughed up blood then said

"No im dienig and you can only help me b doing what the doctor asked" Jak let his window pushed his window down and spit the rest of the blood he coughed up, but as he did this Nick cringed and Mary just rubbed his back

"So, Jak your dieing?" Nick said in a very calm but worried tone

"What happened and who did this?" Judy asked again but in a more commanding voice

"This, and no i didnt ask for this, if this upset's you i can have it cut or repair it at that machine, but either way im going to find a way to get rid of, it and Nick dont be angry" Jak said turning his back and revealing the burn also coughing blood on his his shirt when he lifted it

"Jak+Judy love forev-" Mary read as she turned in her seat and stared at the seat in front of her with a straight face

"Jak, why is that written on your back, in burns?" Nick asked sounding like he was going to hurt Jak for purposley get it

"Hagen carved it into my back" Jak said in a blank voice and tone

"So, she is trying to ruin our relationships?" Judy said as heat crept onto her face

"Yes, and i think we need to find a new pla-" Jak was saying but then slumped forward

"Jak? Jak?!" Mary said returning to a face of worry

The four animal's got to the apartment while Mary tried to wake Jak up, when they got there they got a few more animal's to help get him in


	33. Chapter 33

"Thank's guy's i owe ya" Nick said as the animal's left and waved good night then closed the door and then locked it putting a char under the handle, then pulling the curtains on his window closed and moving a bookcase he had never used in front of it

"Okay so the door and window are protected, i'll see you in the morning Mary" Nick said leaving the room and entering his

"Hey Mary?" Judy asked as she walked out of the kitchen and handed her a glass of water

"Yea Judy?" Mary said taking it and setting it on the table

"I know i have probably ruined my friendship with Jak, but know that the burn he has on his back mean's nothing to me, besides trying to take hagen down" Judy said rubbing Mary's back then leaving the room

"Oi, she hasn't ruined anything, she's still me family" Jak said opening his eyes and looked at Mary

"Your too nice Jak, how were you a person who killed other's?" Mary asked rubbing his arm and then interlocking her fingers with his

"Because i saved more people if i killed some, and the one's i killed, they have taken too many lives" Jak said looking into Mary's eyes but when he looked into her's all Mary saw was a faded blue that use to be Jak's once ocean blue eye's

"Mary?" Jak said as Mary looked away from him and sat on the edge of the couch

"Yes?" Mary said still looking away

"You know i love yo-" Jak was saying but got interupted when Mary blurted out

"Your eye's Jak, their blue is gone, it's fading" Mary said and then Jak closed his mouth and his eye's

"I must be depressed or something, i sure feel depressed, but i love her, i guess they'll get their blue when i'm all healed up" Jak thought but felt something wet on his leg, then he opened his eye's and saw ary quietly sobbing trying not to disturb Jak, but out of nowhere he somehow got the strength the lean up and hug Mary, which made her stop crying immediately and hug Jak back, until Mary was laying on him and she was almost asleep when Jak said

"As i was saying, i love you" then Jak closed his eye's and Mary kissed him which made him groan as it did hurt to have her push on him, but it was completely worth it as she slowly broke the kiss, she licked her lips and rubbed her head on his chest, which he loved every time she would rub against him or sleep on him, he loved having a soft bunny to hug and sleep with

"I love you to Jak, and i think i should make love with you" Mary seductively then she moved up to his chest and laid her chest on his face making his face heat up, and then Mary's face heat up as well

"W-well, i know you love me, but i'm hurt and i think i could-" Jak started to say but then Mary slid down his chest and kissed him while wrapping her arm's around his neck, then when they took a breath to kiss again Mary immediately started to nibble on his lip, which Jak found relaxing somehow and as she did, it started to bleed a little which Mary, licked and swallowed leaving a coppery taste in her mouth

"Jak you're not bland like normal blood, your's is strong and tasty" Mary then started to kiss him again sucking and blood that came out of his lip

"I thought bunny's ate vegetable's not their boyfriend" Jak laughed when he said this and Mary saw his eye's go back to the normal blue he had originally, then went back to the faded sad blue as before, so Mary thought about how to make them the accepting blue as they were before

"Okay Jak let's go to sleep you need the rest" Mary said as she thought of how her plan was going to work

"Aw, but it was just getting good, alright" Jak closed his eyes and smiled when Mary kissed him and lied down on his chest

After Jak was asleep and Mary saw Nick do his daily routine of get water at like two in the morning then go back to bed, she began her plan which was to act asleep, and act like she was having a nightmare, since Jak told her about when she did this before, so she started to turn on him and squirm waiting for him to wake up so she could kiss him when he woke her up

"Mary? Marrry" Jak whispered trying to hug Mary which he managed to do with the little rest he got and as she "woke" she kissed him

"Awwww, your so cute when you're surprised" Mary said after kissing him and leaving him stunned for a few moments until he talked to her

"So were you really asleep?" Jak asked moving back a bit so let his head rest on the armrest of the couch which had turned into their bed and his pillow

"No, i just wanted to surprise you" Mary as she cupped his face and kissed him again

"Well, your plan went as it was supposed to it seem's, did it?" Jak asked as Mary she nodded and laid on him again

"Okay so are we going to sleep now?" Jak asked as Mary nodded again on his chest chuckling a little

"Goodnight my little coinin, sleep well" Jak said closing his eye's and almost immediately falling asleep

"Coinin? What does that mean? Bunny, love, girl, what?" Mary thought as she planned to wake Jak up by nibbling on his lip and tasting blood again, but Jak remained asleep and breathed like normal lifting and lowering the bunny

"Huh, he must sleep heavy when he's tir-" Mary thought but Jak immediately sat up and pulled Mary into an aggressive and yet passionate kiss, which left Mary's cheeks red and herself dumbfounded as a small drop of Jak's blood left her lip's

"So how's your second plan working out so far?" Jak asked and snapped Mary out of her trance then licking his blood from her lips and smiling at her

"You're right, my blood is strong and it's very...thick" Jak said smacking his lips, which made Mary want to do more than kiss him now because she tasted his blood and she loved it

"What is wrong with me? Why do i want his blood?" Mary thought before she hugged Jak and he hugged her back

"So can i finish what i started or do you want to bite your own lip?" Mary asked then lifting her head to lick the blood on Jak's lip

"Go ahead miss Mar-" jak was saying before Mary pushed him down and started to bite his lip and drink the blood coming out of it

"God, he taste's so good, why? it's like he has my favorite flavor as his blood, and it just seeps out" Mary thought as she separated from Jak and smiled at him

"So Mary before i let you drink the remaining blood in me lip, do you want more?" Jak then bit his lip hard and Mary saw some of his blood trickle out before she licked it off of him, then when she had tasted him enough she laid on him as she had a few small red line's going down her chin and Jak had one going down the side of his cheek

The next morning when everyone woke up except Mary and Jak

"Oh look at them, they look so nice and happy together" Nick said walking past them holding a cup of coffee

"Why can't we do that Carrot's? they do it literally every night" Nick said but then Judy elbowed him in the side making him almost spill his coffee

"Nick we do have "that" and you just want to get me to sleep on you instead of just my head" Judy said smiling at Nick

"Ok ok, i was just joking" Nick smiled when he walked over to the table and sat on the other couch

Mary smelled something and woke up using jak's chest as a support, and on of her ears drooping down when she looked up

"Morning, guys how'd you sleep?" Mary asked but Nick and Judy both saw the few lines of dried blood on her chin

"Um, Mary did you hurt your lip or something last night?" Judy asked but Mary felt her fur and spoke without thinking

"Oh, no it's Jak's, i was biting his li-" Mary stopped mid sentence before she covered her eye's with both ears and Nick started to laugh almost choking on his coffee, then Judy which woke Jak up

"Huh, oh hey guy's morning" Jak looked up and saw Mary covering her face, so he asked her what was up

"Mary, what happened?" Jak was asking when Nick said

"She said she was biting your li-" Nick saw Jak turn his head and then he saw the small dried blood trickle on his cheek, which made Nick fall to the floor in agonizing laughter

"What? Nick?" Jak asked clueless as of what they were laughing at, then Mary looked down and licked his cheek, rewetting the blood and then licking it off his face

"Jak, the blood on your che-" Nick said as he saw Mary pull her head up from his and smile

"Judy did you see that, i think these two are goi-" Nick was cut off when Judy said

"AWW, you two are the cutest thing, even if you have a little bit of Jak on you, that was adorable Mary" Judy said pulling her ears down to the side of her head

"What? The way she licked his face?" Nick asked still perplexed at the way Mary had blood on her chin

"Mary, you have something on your chin, a little bit of blood" Jak said licking his fingers then wiping the blood away

"AAAWWW, THAT IS SO ADORABLE" Judy was now jumping at how cute they were acting which made Nick smile and nod his head in agreement

"All i did was clean her chin, and she cleaned my cheek, how is that adorable?" Jak asked a little puzzled but still embarrassed by the situation

"Because we bunny's have small tongue's and she cleaned your face quick, so she licked your cheek really fast, and then you cleaned her chin. you really don't think of that as cute?" Judy said while Jak slowly smiled and nodded his head

"But i think when she sleeps it's cuter, she also likes to wake me up just to kis-" Jak's mouth got covered by Mary's hand and she blushed before leaning down and kissing his cheek

"So she woke you up just to kiss you? Carrot's why don't you do that?" Nick asked smiling at Judy who gave him a sad face like she wanted to but was nervous

"I do kiss you while you're asleep, in my dreams" Judy said in a whisper which made Nick feel bad for making her feel forced to do it

"Well, i kiss you while you sleep but not in my dream's" Nick said bravely, then sipping his coffee

"See now Nick you just don't say those things in front of your friends" Jak said making a kissing face and making noises like it then Nick countered

"Oh, Jak please do it harder" Nick said then Jak immediately turned red and faced Mary who was burying her face into his chest

"Yea see how do you like i-" Nick felt a strong force grab his tail

"YOW" Nick yelped then grabbed his tail and saw Judy had grabbed it and her face was red as well

"Oh, Carrot's so you heard it as well?" Nick said grinning but then laughed at what he had said before

"YES NICK" Judy said loudly and smiling at Nick who's jaw dropped and almost choked on his coffee then Judy walked into his room, while he still had his jaw dropped

"NICK, BOY YOU ARE GONNA BE MARRIED TO HER FOR A LONG TIME" Jak almost yelled while laughing then when he stopped Mary looked into his eyes and saw his once dark and bland eyes return to their beautiful blue


	34. Chapter 34

(Hey guy's so i read a review recently that said "good story, but please proofread when your done" i think its what that said, anyway thank you whoever that was, guest if your reading this, i changed what i'm doing and now i'm going to reread it before i publish it, i saw so many mistake's and whenever i typed laid it automatically typed lyed, so now i have thirty two chapter's with lyed instead of laid, so thank you very much guest, enjoy the story- Den)

"So, now that Judy has officially embarrassed me, i think i should do get ready for the day so i can leave you two, to your...blood drinking" Nick said as he laughed at the last part while leaving his room

In his room Judy waited, and when he came in to change and get the regular item's from the day he saw Judy standing with her paw on her hip until Nick said

"So, you think your so good at embarrassing me that you would go to the length of making the noise you would make if we had sex?" Nick said putting on a clean shirt and tie

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart" Judy replied then went over and grabbed his tie pulling him into a kiss

"Well, Carrot's i didnt know you got so happy all of a sudden, why are you happy?" Nick asked questioning if he had done something she would be able to use against him

"I heard Jak and Mary laugh, and Jak didnt seem in pain when he did it, he's gone through a life of torture, and murder, yet he still find's a way to laugh and cry and all these emotion's" Judy said which made Nick realize Jak had killed people and he had done it without thought before, so he had become a stone cold killer at one point in his life, until he came to Zootopia where his life changed and he got a girlfriend, made a bunch of new friends, and made a lot of money, he didnt even care about, and he also started to live the happiest time in his life

"He's just like me, he changed his life, he got a girl, and he now live's happier than ever" Nick said pausing to look at Judy who was now wide mouthed and surprised about how nice Nick could be when he wanted to

"Nick that was one of the nicest thing's you've ever said about anyone" Judy said walking over to Nick and sitting him on the edge of his bed

"No it's not, the first time i said i loved you, that was the nicest and the best thing i've ever said to anyone" Nick said as Judy kissed him and held him for a few moment's to let him continue what he was doing

"So Judy, you know that noise you made? we can make that a reali-" Nick was saying before a pillow flew past his head and hit his dresser

"Nick go do what you were doing" Judy said in an annoyed but happy voice

"Hey it's called a hustle sweetheart" Nick said tightening his tie and leaving the room after giving Judy a quick kiss

When Nick left it was noon and Jak was taken care of all day by Mary who constantly was feeding him or putting ointment on bruise's and cut's or burn's he had

"Well, i think we can say that i did a good job on protecting and caring for you" Mary said putting all the thing's she had brought out into the living room back into their proper place's

"Well guy's im gonna go to bed, and i think Judy will soon, it's been a long day" Nick said then muttered somthing under his breath along the line's of

"Since i've seen you my friend" Jak then had the song say it again stuck in his head until midnight where he finally went to sleep and Mar had already gone to sleep on him

"Ja, Jak...ok" Mary muttered in her sleep while turning her body around and getting closer to Jak's face

"Oh so she want's to do this again huh? Ok well then i guess i'll act asleep" Jak thought and then when Mary got close enough he kissed her which woke her up and she bit on Jak's lower lip which began to bleed more than normally

"Jak!, oh im so sorry, i thought you were something else in my dream" Mary said but Jak just smiled as some of his blood fell down his chin

"Well my plan worked i kissed you, and i still got you" Jak said smiling at her

"Wha-what? you wanted to kiss me now? But that's my plan not your's i made it up" Mary said acting like a small child when someone stole her idea for a drwaing or something

"Well, i think this one went better than i excp-" Jak was talking then Mary like last night kissed him and licked the blood off of his lips and in his mouth

"Mmmmm, you still have that metal taste, but now it tastes like something else, like...like a little odd, like sweet and tangy" Mary said smacking her lips

"Oh, wait does that really happen? I use to have fun with my friends almost every night we'd suck on a lemon before someone spat it out the perosn who had it in longest won" Jak said, then Mary told him

"Well in the hospital i work at lemons and other fruit's like orange's and plums' make your blood sweet, when did you last eat a lemon?" Mary asked because she hadnt seen him eat one at all that day

"In that soup you made, it had some lemon slice's so i just ate it, i dont really care about what it taste's like, because it was good and the lemon didnt really do anything bad besides bring back good memories" Jak said as Mary licked a little bit of blood that had started to form on his lip

"Well, that's odd, but since im a bunny your lip wont get infected from me licking or biting it, since my spit is healthy" Mary replied kissing Jak and wrapping her arm's around his neck

"Heh, well i've never bit someone's lip and tasted their blood, i dont plan to but if you like that feeling or whatever, i can i guess for you" Jak said hugging Mary

"Well, can you tell me what i taste like?" Mary said then bit down on the inside of her lip which bled a little and then she kissed Jak

"It's good, but very coppery, i think your's need's a little lemon" Jak said jokingly

"We are so wierd, but i like it" Mary said as she waited for Jak's lip to turn red before licking it off his lip again

"Yes we are, we are weird and i think it's just the perfect amount" Jak said as they both fell asleep and their lip's bled a little more

The next morning Jak felt very happy and very healthy, it was probably from all the food and the fluid's put into his body

"So did you guy's drink each other's blood again? your like bat's or something, but you drink ech other's blood" Nick said as he once again left his room to get coffee and then saw that both of them had dried blood on their lip's fur and cheek

"Yes but this time, it was weird, my blood was sweet, and her's was metallicy" Jak said without any embarresment but same as yesterday Mary pulled her ear's over her head and started to blush

"Well, how do you get your blood sweet? do ou like inject sugar into your blood stream?" Nick asked laughing at the joke he had made (He laugh's a lot at his joke's but everyone like's them even if their bad)

"No, i just eat fruit's and only some meat, like fish so i dont have bitter, and unhealthy blood, if you eat a lot of meat, you have bitter blood, if you eat fruit you get sweet and healthy blood, also your body odor is nice, and the way you act is better" Jak said as Nick cringed at the thought of eating fruit and vegetables

"Well im happy, your happy, and Judy's happy, so i think eating fruits and vegetable's is off my menu" Nick said as Judy walked in and said

"Oh, Nick i forgot to tell you, did hear, what Bogo said in the protection report?" Judy said getting her phone and showing Nick what she wanted to tell him

"Wait, so as long as Jak is here we can only come to work if we choose?" Nick said as a huge smile went across his face and he started to jump as his dream had come true, he didnt have to work to make money, just be around his friends

"But we still need to go at least once a week, so we can go Monday one week then Tuesday or whatever you want" Judy said as Nick gave her phone back

"Well let's go today so we spend more time here and not having to worry about another break in, so let's hurry up" Nick said and he downed his coffee ran to his room and came out a few minute's later with Judy who bot had their uniform's on

"Okay well we'll see you guy's later, so be safe and lock the door" Judy said walking out and locking it, then Jak stood up and put the chair under the door handle, when he was at his full strength he would join the ZPD, and made sure he got in

"So Jak, you'll only have to heal for another three day's before your fully healed, but your burn's will take longer, and the fractures will need to be put in a cast" Mary said as she moved over for Jak to sit next to her

"Well, when im fully healed, im going to join the ZPD and make it in" Jak said wrapping his arm around Mary's shoulder

"But you'll be gone for like three or four month's, it will be a long time before i can see you again" Mary said leaning into him and rubbing her face against his chest

"Well i am going to join, and i mean im going to join the ZPD, not go in and fail, so you'll see me soon enough, four month's at the most wont be long" Jak said reassuring her that it would be quick and he would be try to be the best in his squad or fire team, which ever he was put on if the police here were different from the one's in the world he was from

"Well, then i better start sure i get in as much Jak time before you go" Mary said turning and pushing Jak onto the couch then sitting on him and kissing him, they both kissed for a long time then Jak said

"When they come back i dont think they want to see a naked bunny and her boyfriend "doing it" on their couch" Jak said as he lifted her and took her to the bathroom, where he could take a shower and they could have their fun

While they did this Nick and Judy went to the precinct and arrived only ten minute's before role call

"Hey guy's how are ya?" Nick said opening the door and hearing everyone in the room say hi and ask where they were

"ATTEN HUT" Higgins said as he saw Bogo open the door

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE QUIET DOWN" Bogo said entering the room

No one noticed this and continued to talk

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTH'S!" Bogo yelled and everyone immediately queited down

"Thank you, now today on the docket we have two break in's at one apartment, one of the Sifden's broke in and hurt the animal in there by burning their back and leaving them to die, then we have another break in which is old but still hasnt been inspected, where two species of animal unknown shot the animal living in the apartment, then we have a murdered mammal that was found in the alleyway near a firearm's store, and we have an illegal fight that occurred in Mrs. Sifden's establishment, it was said that there were four animal 's and they all fought Mrs. Sifden they all lost except the last one and after he beat her, she ordered the other animal's to beat the one who won, which later died and was brought to the hospital, but miraculously he or she survived, this was reported by a elephant who worked for her, so be sure to question him, now officer's Wilde and Hopp's you will be inspecting the mammal break in and attempeted murder at 1955 cypre-" Bogo stared at the address then at Nick which he then said

"Officer Wilde this is your address, when were you shot and what did you do to Hagen to make her break in and almost kill you?" Bogo asked as he looked worried for Nick

"Um sir, do you remember that human we found? It was him in all those incidents, you see, Jak was being hunted by mercenary's from his world and they found us, so when i answered the door, Jak shot both men in their heads and when the gun dropped it fired and the bullet went into Jak's stomach, after he healed, we found out Mrs. Sifden had taken picture's of me and Judy when she was my apartment with me watching Jak so the-" Nick was cut off when everyone in the room started to yell

"YEA NICK" some of the others yelled

"CMON JUDY I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU" Officer McHorn yelled right next to her

"YA JUDY GET IM GIRL" Officer Pennington yelled

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Bogo yelled and everyone stopped yelling

"So you two have been together? For how long?" Bogo asked smiling at them

"Well, w-we started two week's ago, nd this will be our third week, being in a relationship" Judy said and smiled when she said it which made Nick feel ten times better that he didnt have to speak

"Well congratulations, but officer Wilde please continue" Bogo said sternly but in a relaxed voice

"Ok, so they took the picture's of me and Judy, so then we tried to find who took them and we found a purse with Mrs. Sifden's licence in it so we came here and found out where she lived, when we got there it was around ten and we got in asked for the picture's, but as we left she stopped us and said if we wanted the other picture's we needed to beat her in a fight, so i went first, and of course got hit like five time's before i touched the ground, then Judy who actually hit her and made her bleed a little, but after that Judy got hit and i got her out of the little arena thing, then Jak's girlfriend Mary went and she never fought anone in her life, she is to sweet, so when she fought, she chose to fight her husband who hit her in the stomach and Mary was out, then when Jak went he in and after like ten or fifteen hit's he beat her, but when we all got done she handed Jak a knife and said to stab Mary so h-"

"Wilde tell me now did he stab her?" Bogo asked in a very serious and angry voice

"No sir, Jak went over and gave Mary the knife and he said for her to stab him, so she didnt, and he grabbed her hand with the knife in it and pulled the blade into his shoulder, then he moved to me and after i said i wouldnt do it he..."

"What did he do Wilde?" Bogo said but Nick didnt respond

"Hopp's what did Wilde do?" Bogo asked then wiated for Judy

"He didnt do anything, Jak put the knife in Nicks hand and id the same as Mary, he stabbed himself, and told Nick he would be fine, then to came to me, Jak was handing me the knife but Hagen took it and replaced it with a bull whip..." Judy said then Bogo told her

"And met me guess this happened" Bogo clicked something on the laptop inside the podium and a video popped up onto the screen next to him of Jak sitting on his knee's while Hagen and Judy whipped his back until he fell to the ground, the entire room was filled with animals gasping and whispering thing's to each other, Judy could hear some of them

"So she killed him?" someone said and the other replied with

"Yea, its on the video look" then they pointed to the part where Jak fell and didnt get back up so the elephant picked him up and took him outside where the video camera switched and showed him placing Jak against the Bluebird

"So, Officer Hopp's you killed Jak, correct?" Bogo said in a very stern and angry tone


	35. Chapter 35

"Y-yes i-i did" Judy said beginning to tear up and sob against Nick who wrapped his arm around her

"Officer Hopp's you are now allowed to arrest Hagen for blackmail, she used something against you to make you do something worse, so now we have all the evidence, we have the video, which was given to use by the butler, Jak is alive correct?" Bogo said with a slight bit of worry in his question

"Yes sir, and the stabbing burn wound, that was Hagen, so Jak has the scar's as well, she made a burn in his skin that said Jak+Judy love forever, but Jak said when he is healed he'll cut it out or have it repaired by some machine he used before" Nick said and calmed Judy down

"So should i know anything else before you dismissed?" Bogo said looking around the room until he saw Nick raise his hand

"Wilde, did he commit the murder as well!?" Bogo said in a very angry tone before Nick said

"Yes but it wasn't murder, he was hunting the last mercenary down, they fought in the alleyway and Jak won, so he killed him" Nick said as he lowered his hand

"Good god, so all these are Jak related or done by him" Bogo whispered throwing the folder down and rubbing his eyes before he said

"I want the body disposed of, i want Hagen arrested and Jak brought to me" Bogo said then dismissed everyone

"Sir?" Judy said running up to Bogo as Nick waited by the door

"Yes, Hopps? If it's about the whip and Jak, i don't care you were forced against your will, so don-" Bogo was interrupted when Judy said

"Sir,it's about Jak and the thing's he's done here, all he's done is get rid of people who were hired to kill, he saved his girlfriend around three times and he has never laid a finger on us unless it was to comfort us, so i was wondering if he could join the ZPD" Judy said and waited for Bogo to respond

"He'll have to test like everyone else, and if he makes it to the top rank's he'll be sent to precinct one with us, and if he's as good as you say he is with Hagen and his girl, then he'll make it without a doubt" Bogo then left the room and Judy left with Nick to go and dispose of the body, then arrest Hagen

"So let's go and burn that body" Nick said as they went to the morgue area with the body and burned it, they then headed to Hagen's home

"So how are we going to do this?" Judy asked and Nick shrugged his shoulder

"I think we should say, Hagen you're under arrest with Breaking and entering, using tactics that a peeping tom would use to get picture's, and blackmail with the suspect being charged for murder" Judy said which Nick nodded at

"Ok so let's go" They got to the gate and flashed their badges then when they got to the door they were greeted by the same elephant who took them to the same room as last time to talk to Hagen

"Hello Mrs. Sifden, we have reports of breaking and entering, using tactics that a peeping tom would use to get picture's, and blackmail with the suspect being charged with murder, then the last one that had been proven already, which is attempted murder upon Jak Steel-Smith" Judy said as she added the last one knowing it would only help

"Ok, and i should care why?" Mrs. Sifden said ignoring them and then sharpening her nails

"Maam by law you have to come with us for questioning, if you don not comply, we will have to use force" Nick said getting ready to tranquilize her

"Ok, but we better be quick" Hagen said walking over to them then getting taken out to gate and heading to the precinct

When they got there they took her to Bogo and he questioned her until she asked for her lawyer

"Yes Mrs. Sifden thank you for your time" Bogo said as Hagen left the room and hurried out of the precinct

"Sir, did she admit to anything?" Judy asked and Bogo sighed then said

"No she said she didn't know a Jak and only came here because she thought you said you had something of her's" Bogo said as he rubbed his temples and stood up

"But sir we have a video, we have living evidence of her burning Ja-" Judy was interrupted by Bogo when he said

"She has the video and she said if we arrested her she would release it to the public, which would mean that Jak would have to be taken to a place where the could discover as much about him as possible, before he left, that could take years" Bogo explained but Nick came up with a wonderful idea

"So? She has a video but does anyone know Jak exists? and if they do what are they gonna do force him to go, he has medical records and that means he was given his rights as a citizen, so he doesn't have to go unless he want's to" Nick said as he explained the part's that would go wrong but would be fixed by another

"Nicholas, you are a genious, i will have the ZPD take her to a prison until we decide if we can press charges and set a court date" Bogo waved them away and they left when they saw Hagen being taken into a containment area

"Well Nick when they get our story, and Mary's then Jak's, we won't only be the first to cop's of our species or the first to predator and prey partner's, but we'll also be known for arresting Hagen

They returned home and saw Jak and Mary laying on the couch with their arm's around each other, fast asleep

"Nick i think i need to give you something for doing such a good job today at work" Judy said taking her vest off and leaving it at his door then throwing her shirt then pants at the door, while Nick watched and went into his room gathering her things to see Judy standing in her under garments pointing to the bed

"Yes ma'am" Nick said as he took his shirt off and laid down where Judy walked over and mounted Nick

"So Carrot's what's the plan?" Nick said as Judy leaned down and kissed him

"Well, first you undress then we have our fun" Judy said seductively and then Nick closed their door forgetting it was open

After they had their time, alone and with each other, Jak was woken up by someone saying what sounded like "-ICK!"

"What the hell? What was that?" Jak carried Mary to the door turned around so she was behind him then looked out of the peep hole not seeing anyone, so he returned to the couch and fell asleep holding Mary and Mary wrapping her arm's around his neck

The next morning they got a call from Bogo and it was him telling them that they would be allowed to set their own date for the court case, so Judy asked if today would do and Bog said yes

"Nick help me get Jak and Mary up so we can go to court and get Hagen in prison" Judy whispered in his ear

"WE CAN DO IT TODAY?!" Nick shot up smiling at her then kissed her and got dressed immediately

"GUYS WAKE UP WE CAN PUT HAGE-" Nick yelled as he went through the door and saw Jak's upper body without a shirt and Mary was wearing it, but seemed to have nothing under it, Nick froze and Judy came out dressed as well

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked then Nick pointed to Jak and Mary

"What their just sleeping toge-" Judy said as she saw under the blanket and blushed knowing they had indeed had sex

"So what do we do?" Judy asked looking away then at Nick

"I know what to do" Nick went into his room and came out with his phone then took a picture and spammed Jak then Mary's phone with it until both of the woke up checking their phones and saw the picture, they looked over and saw Nick and Judy grinning before they blushed and Jak helped Mary get dressed

"So Nick you deleted the picture right?" Jak asked in a very nervous tone

"Yea from the chat and from my phone, also what was Mary wearing?" Nick asked as Jak and then left the apartment while the girls talked in the car

"Well she had my shirt, and i had my pants" Jak said but then forgetting he left Mary's clothes in the bathroom

"Uh one second" Jak went up the stairs with nicks key unlocked the door and put her clothes in her suitcase which still had neatly folded clothes

"Ok, sorry about that, so what are we doing today?" Jak said sitting in the front seat of the car while Mary started the car

"Were getting Hagen arrested" Judy answered in a very happy tone

"Really?!" Mary squealed as she had wanted both of them arrested for all the things they did but mostly for what they did to her and Jak

"Yea, so we're heading there, and you guy's just have to tell the story from your view and then we show the evidence, after that she goes away for a long time" Nick said doing something on his phone

After the two couples got there they parked and saw a long black stretch that had a special silver engraving, labeled 'Sifden'

"Well now we know what we're in for, she probably threatened or bribed the jury, so we need to be careful about what we say" Judy said walking with them entering the courthouse, all of them dressed up except Jak who had a suit, but the top wasn't there he had bandages covering his entire torso

"Alright is everyone here? Ms. Bloom, Mr. Steel, Mr. Wilde, Ms. Hopps, Mr. Sifden, Mrs. Sifden, Mr. Bogo, and the jury, alright let us begin" Said the judge who hit a small wooden hammer onto a little wooden plate

"Okay so officers if you will present your evidence and explain to us how it incriminate Mr. and Mrs. Sifden" The judge said as he waited for Jak to get onto the witness's stand which he was given a chair due to his current state

"Hello my name is Jak Steel-Smith, i am a military combatant and i was put in this world against my will, so when i got here i met these other three mammals you see before you, when i met them they protected me and nourished me back to health, that is my relation with Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Hopps, while Ms. Bloom is my girlfriend and hopefully my wife some day, thank you" Jak said as he introduced his friends since they had not chosen to hire a lawyer as it would take to long to hire one and tell him or her all the information

"Thank you, you may step down, Mr. or Mrs. Sifden please come up" The judge said as Mr. Sifden came up and said

"Hello you may know us, the Sifden's as the best fighters in Zooto-" Frederick was interrupted be the judge when he said

"Mr. Sifden only your relationship with those you have brought with you today, being your wife, and only your wife" The judge then let him continue

"Hello, my name is Frederick Sifden, and this mammal you see before you is my wife, Mrs. Hagen Sifden she is my wife, and she was the one who helped me learn my way around Zootopia helping me with any trouble i got in, and making my life easier, thank you" Frederick then had his lawyer come up and introduce their entry for not guilty since they had the lawyer and it would take longer for Bogo's team to explain the problem

"So Mr. Sifden you say that these four mammal's did not come into your home, they broke in and in self defense you fought them leading to the death of one who was resuscitated and brought back by a hospital, correct?" The lawyer who was a moose said which Sifden agreed to

"Objection your honor" Jak said standing

"Denied, continue" The judge said as the lawyer began to ask Sifden how he fended them off and told them what they came for

"So you say these four mammal's came into your home, they fought you, they beat you then, you were able to kill one, and they left as they stole prized picture's you had in your home, so they could sell them?" the moose asked

"Correct, they stole them and 'did' sell them" Sifden replied

"So when you tried to chase them down they managed to destroy your came-" the moose was interrupted by Jak once more

"OBJECTION, THAT'S A LIE!" Jak yelled

"Then why are our camera's destroyed and all the recordings missing? Please explain that Jak

"ORDER" the judge yelled then Bogo stood up

"Your honor the footage was not all lost, i still have one recording that was taken to use by a very reliable source" Bogo then pulled his laptop out and the judicial assistant brought out a small cart with a projector

"Please watch as the event's unfold, and t-" Bogo was interrupted by the moose

"Your honor he is being non compliant, that means he ca-" then he was interrupted by the judge

"I know what it means now be quiet and watch the clip" The judge said turning them watching as they came up the drive, then entered, they went into the room with Hagen and Frederick then after they talked about the image's which was muted and the audio was turned off the audio only played when they began fighting, they watched as Nick was beat then Judy then Mary, then when Jak got on he fought getting hit with force that would knock Bogo back and inch, but he blocked it and remained as solid as a rock

"Alright, i've seen enough, please Bogo if you will turn that of-" Then the judge was interrupted by Jak and Judy

"No Bogo show what Sifden made us do yo Jak, please your honor"

"Your honor this next part shows the blackmail and murder of myself, please if you'll just watch another minute or two" Jak said pointing his finger at the part when Hagen gave him the knife and pointed to Mary, while this occurred the moose was hiding next to the witness's stand and both the Sifden's were sunk in their seat's

"My god, Mr. and Mrs. Sifden you are guilty as charged from the murder's of Jak Steel-Smith, Huey Armstrong, Emanuel granger, and the transportation of illegal goods, along with many other charge's pushed, the fine of the murder's is one million dollar's and must be paid at it's full, you will serve you for lifetime's and if you do not pay your fine, your time in prison will, become a death sentence as it extends seventy eight years, do you understand these terms?" the judge said as he read them their crime's from their past and they paid their fine which was given to Bogo, and two hundred and fifty thousand dollars were given to Jak as he survived his death, each death approximately being two hundred and fifty thousand dollars or three hundred thousand depending on the person

"Wait so we have three hundred and fifty thousand dollars?" Jak asked Mary, Nick and Judy

"Yes, Jak, yes we do" Nick said as he helped Jak exit the courtroom before someone said

"Your honor, the one called Jak, he doesn't have a certificate of birth or any other type of verification, how can you give him the money?" The moose said as he stood from the witness's stand

"Is this true Jak Steel-Smith?" The judge said as Jak nodded

"Then do you have an heir, or a person you would like to give the money to?" Jak nodded once again and pointed to Mary who was surprised since they weren't married and they only knew each other for two weeks she could have been using him to get fame or anything, but they way she acted towards Jak was proof enough she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you Ms. Bloom accept this transaction from the death of Jak Steel-Smith?" Mary looked at Jak and he nodded, so Mary turned around and answered

"Yes your honor i do" Mary was then asked how the money and all that was going to be transferred

"Then you will receive the money on Thursday of this week and you Mr. and Mrs. Sifden you will be escorted to prison, if you try to escape, we have permission to open fire and kill you, so go to prison and do the year's given you will be released in forty eight years so you will have reached your maximum age group in society and be considered a senior citizen, you are being given four life sentences due to the fact that you killed three citizens, and you were trafficking a number of illegal item's which is more than twelve years if you pay your secondary fine you will be released in twelve years but that amount of money is extremely high, totaling to eight million dollars, so when you have gotten out of your cell's you will only be thirty nine" The judge then slammed his mallet on the little wooden block and dismissing the court

"Jak, you and Judy were the one's who put them behind bars, Jak if you would do me an honor and join the force, i'm not saying you need to but if you want to please just say when and i'll send out a recruitment form to take you in immediately" Bogo said as he walked passed Jak

"Chief Bogo, can you send that form, in five days?" Jak asked as his friend's helped him outside

"Five days and you're in Jak, good luck, i'll have someone pick you up" Bogo the got in his cruiser which was at head height with Judy, then drove away

"Well i'd say one, you guys did really good and two we got enough money to buy a house that can hold ten families in, so Mary, Judy, Nick when i get back from the academy i want you all to use the money to buy a house then decorate it as you want to" Jak said as Mary stood on her toes to kiss Jak

"Well i'd also like to say something to you, Jak when are you gonna marry Mary?" Judy said hooking her arm through Nick's

"Well when i get back from the academy, i'll think of a day, but now i have to ge-" Jak got pulled down onto his knees by Mary who kissed him passionately then let him go saying

"When we get married, and they get married we both get a side of the house, or a floor or whatever it's called" Mary got picked up by Jak who started to smile at Nick and Judy who were looking straight at at him while they stood and watched him pick Mary up

"I think the way i heal is always boosted faster or something because of how close i am to Mary" Jak then nuzzled Mary's neck and carried her to the car setting her in the driver's side

"Well you only heal faster because you constantly have rabbit in you or on you, or your in the rabbit" Nick said as Judy punched his shoulder

"Only rabbit saliva helps wound's not touch Ni-" Judy was interrupted by Nick as he kissed her and lifted her up carrying her the backseat of the car

"Well i think me and Jak can heal more, from a rabbit's soft touch, plus their fur is very soft" Nick said nuzzling Judy and taking in her scent

After the four got home it was around five, and the days were passing by quickly

"Ok, so guys tomorrow we're gonna celebrate, i'm going to buy us all some drinks at a bar, whichever one has the strongest shot's" Jak said and Nick looked at Judy as everyone but Judy had been drinking

"Um, well i don't know Judy doesn't drink a lot, i've been drinking since i turned twenty nine, so i just started" Nick said rubbing the back of his head

"I've only had a few cups of wine in my entire life, but not drinking, drinking" Mary said laughing a bit

"Well, i've never drank unless you count the one time i drank a sip of carrot vodka and hated it, it tastes so bad like bitter and bad had a baby" Judy said thinking about how bad it tasted

"So none of you have been drunk before? because i've been drinking since i was eighteen" Jak said looking at them like they were just learning about alcohol

"I've been drunk once, and that was at a party in the ZPD when we all solved a huge murder case, everyone but Judy went home drunk in a single bus, so she rode with me and helped me the next day" Nick stated smiling at Judy who smiled back

"wait isn't it illegal to drink unless you're twenty?" Mary asked in a slightly angered tone

"No i've been doing it in Ireland since i was eighteen since that's the legal age" Jak answered and relieved Mary, even if she was against that age, he had been following the law (I don't know the legal age for drinking in America or Canada so sorry if you're reading this from there i'm in Ireland what do you expect)

"Well let's get ready for tomorrow it's gonna be fun" Judy said leaving the room and entering Nick's

"Hey Jak follow me for a second, i need to tell you something" Nick said and got up to follow him onto the balcony outside

"So what'd you wanna tell me?" Jak asked as Nick peered into the lot

"Well it's about marriage and i know that you've been thinking about it with all this stuff coming up, so i was wondering...when are you gonna marry Mary? Nick said as Jak hadn't answered him before

"Well when i get back from the academy i want to, i already know you're going to marry Judy this month aren't you?" Jak asked but Nick shook his head slowly

"What?! i thought you two loved each other?" Jak asked surprised

"I do but i don't want to marry her to quickly, i mean were only two weeks into sleeping and you know other stuff with each other" Nick answered in a slightly depressed voice

"Well, i'm gonna buy a ring with, with a sapphire and get some type of coiled platinum design as the ring, it's a special ring, it's a ring my friend Malick gave his wife, before he died, i hope she's dealing with his death alright, but i know Malick is still fighting somewhere just not in my dimension" Jak said looking into the lot as well now

"Well how about we do that thing we did with the Pendant's? We both tell them to come out of my room and Mary will be in the bathroom, when they come out were both on opposite knees and bam we ask them you first then me" Nick said then they both talked about the entire wedding and everything past that making their friendship stronger while Judy and Mary also talked

"hey Judy?" Mary asked knocking her her door

"Yea? come in" Judy said putting her phone away and looking up to Mary

"Hey, so i was wondering about what, you Nick said at the parking lot, he asked us when we were getting married, have you thought about it at all?" Mary said sitting on the edge of the bed with Judy As well

"Well i have and i think, that if we rush them with marriage and baby talk, they'll just ignore us until they want to marry us, but i also think we could have one of those things where we get them drunk and talk to them about it, then they spill the beans" Judy said as Mary looked at her surprised

"Wow that is really smart, it's a good plan, so we're asking them tomorrow night, or noon?" Mary said then Judy answered

"Whenever they take us to the bar, then we do it, because we don't know which one were going to, we could be going to a fine restaurant, which ever one" Judy then took one of Mary's paw's and said

"But i know one thing is true, Jak, will marry you one hundred percent" Judy then let go and patted her back

"I know Nick will marry you, so you have to watch out as well" Mary smiled and walked out as Nick and Jak walked in as well, so they both met and Nick went into his room

"Well it's getting late, so let's go to sleep, i have four days until i have to go to the academy, we also have to go to the bar tomor-" Jak was talking but Mary jumped up and pulled him down by his neck which made him land on the floor above Mary, and her face was an inch from his, he could smell her and feel her breath on his face

"Um Mary? What's yo-" Jak was pulled in and then laying on Mary, as she kissed him and wrapped her legs around his chest, he then stood up and Mary, didn't break the kiss, Jak found the couch and sat down, Mary let go and landed in his lap

"Jak, you're gonna be gone for four months, when will i be able to touch you again, to kiss you, to taste you, Jak i'll miss you so much when you're gone" Mary said as she slowly crept up to his face and kissed him again, he was blushing for some reason, he hadn't blushed , when Mary kissed him, and now it felt like he had just met her again

"Mary, i'll come back to you, and i will not forget you, you're the love of my life" Jak then hugged her and he kissed her which led to her nibbling on his lip and then the bleeding occurred, she licked his lip then licked the small amount on her lip's

"My lip is gonna be cut in half when i get to the academy" Jak thought but he couldn't speak with Mary, kissing and groping his arm this led to Jak groping her breasts which made her moan in his mouth

"What am i doing? I was raised to never touch any women without them asking" Jak thought as he let go and Mary looked at him with her eyes closed slightly then she pinned his shoulders onto the lower part of the couch so he was now laid on the couch and Mary was pushing his shoulders down while her leg's went to his knees and she intertwined her leg's with his

"Mary what are you doing? I have four more days until i have to leave, so i don't see why i can-" Jak wasn't allowed to speak while Mary was on him, she wanted him there and now, so she wouldn't allow him to speak until she was satisfied with her "dose of Jak"

"Jak don't talk just enjoy me and let me enjoy you, okay?" Mary said as she rubbed her head on the underside of his chin the kissed him side way's

"Yes miss" Jak managed to get out before Mary sat on his stomach and wouldn't break the kiss even for a breather so they started to breath out of their nose's


	37. Chapter 37

"Wow, i didnt think about how she would act or even feel when i left, that's horrible, she wants me to stay, but if i do this we can make more than a thousand dollar's a week for just being around each other and going to work for one day a week, its all worth it" Jak thought as Mary started to lick his cheek and many other thing's animal's did to each other when showing compasion, she ran her hand's through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, Mary then turned so here bosom was on his lap, which made him very nervous as he alway's got nervous when she did this type of thing

"U-um Mary, i dont k-know if we should do this while im h-hurt" Jak gulped and Mary ignored his "plead" then she turned back to him and laid her chest on his face

"Oh my, um what do i do?" Jak thought as his face turned as red as wine, but then Nick had to ruin it all

"Oh, sorry am i in the middle of something?!" Nick said then turned around and went into the kitchen the went back into his room with two waterbottle's

"Mary, see this is why we shouldnt do this on the cou-" Jak still wouldnt be allowed to speak, Mary didnt care what Nick saw she just wanted Jak to take her, and make her feel good

"Jak here's a new rule only nod and shake your head when i ask you questions, ok?" Mary said then Jak nodded

"Ok, so now follow me" Mary said seductively and lead Jak into it

"So Jak, i want you to do anything to me, just make me fell good" Mary said as she got against the wall and sat down, Jak want over and pinned her against the wall kissing her neck and her cheek, while rubbing her leg's, Mary moaned and Jak continued then Mary pushed on one of his injury's making his groan as she pushed him against the wall next to them, she positioned herself on Jak and mounted him while pinning his chest against the wall with her's, he was still sore, but only on his ride side and all him limb's

"Jak, have you ever had sex with a women before?" Jak shook his head (When Jak was being pleasured or having his fun with Mary, if you thought sex, no that was just "teasing" as most people call it)

"I've only had women touch me, but Malick and Den helped me by keeping them off, i was to embarrassed to move or do anything, when it came to women i was never good, it was always Malick, Den only had a girlfriend and he was going to marry her after he got out of the military" Jak explained which Mary allowed him while she rubbed his side's and made him groan, it did feel good, but in a good way

"M-Mary? That hurts a-alot i dont think we should DO THAT!" Jak almost yelled the last two words after he maaged to get the first few out since Mary was rubbing his side's harder and harder, she was trying to make sure he didnt leave in five days, until she went to far and pushed his side

"AAHH" Jak yelped as his hadn grabbed Mary's arm and he held it before letting go

"I'm sorry, Mary but that hurt alot" Jak said slightly pushing his back, so he could counter some of the pain

"Jak, i dont want you to leave, you know this, why are you?" Mary asked as she almost cried when she heard him yelp in pain

"I know, but im doing this and for a good cause, with my skill's the ZPD will be better, if i can teach some of them to become sharp shooter's like me" Jak said while Mary nuzzled his neck and kised his neck

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Jak asked looking into her blue eye's

"Just hold me and love me" Mary said while hugging him then apologizing to him him for the pain she influenced on him

"I can do both but you need to let me go and join the academy so i can help Nick and Judy, ok?" Jak said as he put his lips on her's gently, they were both worn out from the couch and then the time Mary pinned him on the wall

"Ok Jak when you go promise me you'll come back and marry me" Mary said rubbing his cheek with her paw

"I dont need to, but i promise Mary Bloom, i will come back and marry you, just he way you want to" Jak said as they both fell asleep, Mary being the comfortable one as she had her Jak to sleep on

The next morning Jak and Mary woke up to water being poured on their heads

"You both smell like sweat, so take a shower before we go, it's three, you guy's slept in" Judy said as she walked out of the door and Mary followed but judy pointed to Jak who was still against the wall rubbing his eye's

"Take one with him, he look's sad and tired, make him happy" Judy said and winked closing the door and walking into the kitchen

"Alright Jak, get in" Mary said turning the water on and taking her clothe's off, while Jak took his off as well and shivered at how cold the water was

"How long did we stay up last night?" Jak asked as he was washing Mary's leg's and back

"I think until *ticklish laugh* four then we fell asleep in here" Mary said as she was lifted by Jak and set behind him so he sat down and Mary began to rub his back while thinking about what she wanted at her wedding

"Hey Mary?" Jak said in almost a whisper

"Yes Jak?" Mary said in his ear

"What's your favorite gemstone? diamond, sapphire, emerald, what?" Jak said as she thought before answering

"I love sapphire's their name and the color matches your eye's and mine" Mary said as she turned the water off, and Jak set her on the floor where she began to squeegee the water out of her fur, then dry off

"Alright, thank's just curious" Jak said, but Mary knew what he wanted to know it for

After they dried off, Jak still had his bandage's on and they were now stuck to him, so Mary cut them off then reapplied them

"Ok, all set, now let's go and get some drink's" Mary said as it was already five, and they planned to have a fun day that day and tomorrow

"Alright, just let me find my shoe's i forgot them when i moved my stuff so i think their in my bag" Jak answered as he put on a pair jean's while wearing converts and his bandage's as a shirt, since he couldnt wear a shirt for his burn's

"Ok you guys ready?" Nick said who was wearing a pair of his short's and a v neck, then Judy was wearing a pair of her favorite spandex and a blue shirt that went to her mid thigh's, and Mary who wore a skirt with a pink and black shirt

"Ok let's go, i heard of this good bar, well not good, but it has strong drink's, i hope your ready" Nick said closing the door and walking to their car

They went to the bar called the Cheshire Hart, they went in and the smell of some sort of alcohol went into their face, everyone made a face except Jak who thought the smell was odd, like they spilled vodka or rum everywhere and forgot to clean it, the place was a corner bar and had a few mammals in it, some of them were wearing leather jacket's and some had shirt's with the sleeve's ripped off

"Nick stay close to Judy, Mary stay close to me" Jak whispered as he pulled Mary in and they all sat at the bar

"Whad'ya want?" A large bear asked as he spit into a cup and cleaned it

"Strongest shot, or whatever ya got" Jak said as a his friends alway's made fun of the way he made that rhyme and then downed some of the alcohol not thinking of what it was

The bear poured him a small shot of an orange drink, Jak drank it, but only tasted water

"Oi, what are ya pourin in ere? taste's like water" Jak said looking in the cup to see if he had been poured water with rust or dirt in it, like some poor part's of the countries he went to

"I gotchya a strong one here" the bear set a bottle in front of Jak and he said

"If you finish this and say it taste's like water, i'll give you and your friends free rounds" the bear said smiling at Jak

"Ok, and if i dont?" Jak said

"I get one hundred for a new bottle" The bear snickered and Jak drunk the bottle, but he still tasted water

"What are you pullin? this is just water, there is no alcohol in it" Jak set the bottle down and tried to taste something but couldnt taste it, he had a little left, so he poured some in his glass then gave it to Mary

"Ere tell me if you taste somethin" Jak gave her the glass and Mary sipped it and cringed at it, making a very odd face as if it was poison

"Yea *cough* it's definitly not *cough* water" Mary said and gave Jak the rest which he drank then looked at the cup

"Well what in the bloody hell? Give me anything you have that you think will make me taste this" Jak said as the bear looked at him and nodded

"What the heck, he just downed a full bottle of night howler rum, that would make anyone pass out from taking a single shot" the bear thought trying to find something that he might actually be able to pay for, since he only had to down that one bottle

"Here try this, it's it's my second strongest, Grass whiskey" the bear set the bottle down and Jak grabbed it

"this is grass, like it has grass in it?" Jak asked as the bear nodded

"Yea, just like most of the drink's here we crush grass then take the hard part's out while the water is bitter, so we make drinks out of it" mary said as she saw Jak read the label and set the bottle down

"So i drank grass water before this?" Jak asked the bear who nodded again

"Yea what else? we cant make alcohol out of vegetables or something like that" Nick said as Jak poured another glass and drank it no problem

"You make vodka out of potato's right?" Jak asked now wanting potato's as it was his favorite food ever, anything potato

"Um yea, these dont taste like anything, but they tas-" Jak's throat seized and his head burned he coughed blood then asked

"What was in that?" While he rubbed his throat

"Grass,water,yeast,malt,nightshade,and amylathic powder" the bear said but Jak said

"NIGHTSHADE, HOW MUCH?!" the bear was confused as animal's could eat small amount's but humans couldnt have much or they would die, and Jak had a glass of it

"Just a couple leave's" the bear said now getting worried about Jak

"Give me a big glass of warm vinegar, mustard and water" Jak said still holding his throat as his face became redder and redder worrying Mary and Nick and Judy


	38. Chapter 38

The bear gave him the items he needed and Jak mixed it all as the group watched him chug it down

"Nightshade, what the hell? why is that in a drink?" Jak asked panting as his face returned to normal

"it's in a lot of drink's rabbit's and fox's and horses eat it, and it doesn't do anything, but other animals drink it and it make's them drunk fast" Nick said as Jak gave the bottle back to the bear who gave him a glass of water

"So why did you need that weird stuff Jak?" Judy asked as Jak downed the water

"Nightshade can kill humans, we eat one or two berry's we die almost in ten to twenty minute's but if you drink a big glass or warm vinegar and mustard with a little water, it can neutralize the affect and the toxicity" Jak replied as a rhino beside him started laughing

"Oi bud what's so funny?" Jak said as the feeling went away

"Your the only specie's i ever heard of who cant taaakke a bit of night shaaaaade, hahahaaaa" the rhino said while Jak noticed he was definitely drunk

"I dont know if you knw this, but in my world hors's cows, goat, and rabbit's can all eat nightshade and wont even feel sick, but if i eat it, i die" Jak said as he watched some tiger's walk in and over to Jak's group

"Hey kid's, get outta here, your in our spot" The biggest tiger said, but was about the same size as Bogo, so he was shorter than Jak

"Oi, were drinkin ere, and it's a free city, so i think we'll stay right here" Jak said as the bear handed the other's some shot's of the water Jak drank

"Ok, guy's we put Hagen behind bar's and were all gonna get togethor as a permanenent pair so to us, and to the cell that's holding Hagen" Jak said as they clinked their glass's and drank their shot's

"WOW, this is bitter" Judy said smacking her lip's and coughing a bit

"Yea, it's got a strong *hic* kick to it" Nick said as he looked at Judy and smiled still not drunk but happy

"Man we should have gotten a weaker shot *hic*" Mary hiccuped and Jak smiled as he thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw her do

"C'mon doll, you gotta go, and your friends" one of the tiger's said slapping Mary's backside

"HEY!" Jak yelled which got the attention of many other animal's who hadnt noticed him as he was in his bandage's

"You, shoulnt touch wemon like that" Jak said pushing the tiger back

"Ah, so what, i was just touchin her, why you dont like it when i do this?" the tiger quickly went over and slapped Judy's behind

"HEY!" Nick yelled and stood next to Jak as both of them were attracting attention and the other gang member's

"You should stop that now, or i'll arrest you for sexual assault, understand?" The tiger nodded and when Nick turned around he got the back of his head slapped, Jak didnt take this well and upper cut the tiger making him walk back then fall back unconscious

"Boss, he's messin with the crew" One of the tieger's said which made them all look over at their friend who was knocked down and breathing

"Hey, kid cmere" The leader said as Jak gave him the finger then walked back over to Mary and Judy, who both told them they overreacted

"I did not overreact, a man never touche's a women like that" Jak said then feeling a tap on his shoulder, but when he turned he saw a pair of claws swipe at him when he moved his head the claw cut his cheek and he stood up iin his stance, first a tiger hit him in the arm and Jak hooked one in the temple which the tiger fell over not moving, then another one brought out a knife he swiped at Jak who caught his paw then he kneed the wrist and he dropped the knife and Jak kicked the tiger's chest, the leader was still sitting slowly laughing, then he stood up and pulled a gun, he aimed at Jak then Nick, he fired and Jak closed his eye's until he heard

"UUHH" Nick fell over and had been shot in the rib's then the tiger fired again and hit Jak in the arm, he ran to the tiger and smacked his arm then hit him in the jaw, he picked up the gun and said

"Get all your friends and get out" Jak saw the tiger nod his head then move up, Jak pulled the hammer and said

"Now!" The tiger grabbed one of his goon's and then another dragging the out as the last one pulled his friend with one hand out of the bar

"JAK, look!" Mary pointed at Jak and he hadnt relized the bullet had only went into the edge of his arm and out, which made the bullet hit the rhino next to him, who had it in his shoulder now, but Mary also pointed out that he still had a knife in his leg, the tiger stabbed hi when he was fighting the other two tiger's

"Damn, i thought iwas gonna go out fighti-" Jak fell and smacked his head onto a counter, everthing went black and Jak opened his eye's once again in the hosptal with Mary sleeping on him

Judy was talking to someone while they were in there next to another bed with Nick in it, it was Bogo

"Hey Jak how are you?" Bogo said as he walked over and gripped his shoulder

"I'm fine, but is Nick okay?" Jak said looking over as his vision readjusted

"Yes yes, the bullet hit his side and exited the back only going through skin like you, so he just has to get some stitche's, but you the knife that they stuck you with was lodged in some bone, so you'll need crutches to walk for a while maybe two day's until it get's filled then stitched" Bogo said as Jak's arm felt fine, his cheek was stitched closed, and his leg only hurt a little, so better than normal fight's he get's in

"Ah, and your girlfriend is here to help you is see" Bogo patted Mary's back and she woke up and saw Jak was awake

"JAK!" Mary sqealed and kissed him

"Oh, you had me so scared, when Nick had his stitche's done they said nothing had been injured but his skin, so it will just take a while until he can use his arm to it,s fullest, but Jak you were so neat in the bar, Bogo you should have seen it, it was amazing" Mary talked about it and Bogo nodded

"I have seen it, there is a viral video, of Jak beating the tiger's it's pretty popular, yet youve only been here one night, see" Bogo held his phone up and saw when the tiger's had jsut gotten in and talked to them, they went and sat at a booth then one came over and hit Mary's bosom telling them to move then jak got up and Bogo smiled when Jak defended his friends

"You know Jak when you go to the academy, everyone will want to know about you" Bogo said but then whispered something

"But be careful, you were put in a squad with twelve wemon, their all testing with you so watch out, make sure Mary keep's you at bay" Bogo said then winked and left the room

"So you go to the academy in two day's and you can leave here tomorrow after we pay your bill's which is only twelve thousand dollar's not a lot for like twenty operations and all that stuff we had to give you, it's also added with Nick's so yea, we'll stay here and tomorrow we'll leave so we can hang out ust us two before you have to go to the academy" Mary said looking a little sad that he had to leave

"Okay, i'll come with you, but where will we go to be alone?" Jak asked as she smiled

"My apartment silly, just watch out for my sister, she really like's muscle freak's, so she'll be all over you" Mary hugged him and they kissed before Judy crawled next to Nick and also fell asleep

"See you tomorrow" Jak said yawning then closing his eye's to wake up to a doctors pulling Mary off his bed

"HEY!" Jak said ludly almost waking Nick and Judy

"Sir, she was holding onto your, wound's" the doctor said as Mary was holding onto his shoulder

"I dont care leave her be" Jak then slapped the doctor's paw away and held Mary close, she was also holding onto the top part of his shoulder not his middle part

"Jak let's go when Judy and Nick wake up, ok?" Mary said moving her body close to Jak's as the doctor apologized then left the room

"Ok, but i dont think Nick is driving" Jak said as he smiled at Mary

When they woke up they left and Jak was feeling fine, his leg only hurt a little, so he decided to go back to that machine one last time, then leave it

"Hey Mary when we drop Nick and Judy off let's go to that hospital Yulpine was at, ok? i need to use that machine one more time" Mary nodded and they dropped nick and Judy off, which Jak helped Nick to his apartment and they left to the hospital

"Hey Mr. Steel, i heard about that Yulpine incedent and i wanted o say sorry, so if you need to use that machine go ahead, i can see you could use it" The receptonist said as she helped Mary carry him there

"Ok, Jak you ready, this is for your enitre upper body from your chest and up" Jak nodded and Mary activated it, Jak felt the pin's go into his body, and fill the broken spot's and repair the tissue on his face

"Okay Mary now let me get on my back i need to do something" Jak moved over and went to the machine and laid on his back, when she clicked the button the burn's got filled and then his scar's went away, so he had a clean back and chest, free of any scar's but he would do his stomach as he was worried it would wound a vital organ

They left the hospital Jak still had his bandage wrap shirt which he was going to wear until he got into the academy just to reassure Mary, they got to Mary's apartment and they got in, it smelled like Mary, and Jak loved it, it also had the same layout as Nick's but with different furniture

"Okay, so i got the couch? And your bed is where your sleeping?" Jak asked as Mary shook her head and pointed to the couch

"Were both sleeping there?" Jak asked and Mary nodded her head then went into another room

"Ok, whatever you say" Jak then set his stuff next to the couch and saw a rabbit that was white with brown spot's come in, she was a little taller than Mary, but only by a couple of inches like three or four, she came over to Jak and said

"Hi, im Claire, nice to meet you" Claire held her paw out and Jak shook it

"Jak Steel-Smith, at your service miss" They let go and another bunny came out, Jak thought Mary only had one sister not two

"Hi, im Sage nice to meet you Jak" She said and hugged him, she was shorter than Mary though with ginger fur, then Mary came out

"So Jak i think you've met my sister's now, but do you remember their name's?

"Yes miss, Sage, Claire" Jak said this and all of them went up and hugged him

"So Mary are you the oldest, one or what?" Jak said as the two girl's poked his arm's and his ab's which were now showing since he was tense that all of them were so close to him

"Oh, now im the oldest but their both twenty two" Mary said and took Jak onto the couch where all of the clustered around him, then Mary sat in his lap and turned on the television

"So, were just gonna relax until tomorrow right?" Jak said with some nervousness in his voice as all of them were legal to do anything and he was older than all them and Mary only had a year on them, so they were all like Mary's just smaller or bigger, and different colors


	39. Chapter 39

(If you dont like the way i set up make out sessions, or scene's where Jak is being harmed, this chapter involve's Mary's sister, not abusing him but using him as a toy)

"Yea, and i forgot i needed to pick up your medicine, i'll be back, Mary hopped down and grabbed her purse and key's then as soon as she got there she left

"Oh no" Jak tthought as both of the bunny's looked at him smiling and then Sage jumped ont his lap and Claire sat next to him

"Uh g-girls? You know your sister's my girlfr-"Jak was tlaking when Sage kissed him and he pulled back then stood up

"Miss i'm your sister's boyfriend, im marked you know the scent and such?" Sage said something then Claire

"Well, we all share thing's and i think you are an acception" Sage said again so he could hear then Claire

"Yea i think we can all kiss you and do the things our sister does with you" Claire said then they all walked up to him after letting go and said to relax so he sat down but next to his stuff so he could call Mary, but as he did he reached for his phone in his bag then got pushed on the wall by all the girls

"U-uh, i think that i should call your siste-" This time Claire kissed him and she pushed his head against the cushion while the other girl pinned his arm's and he couldnt move his leg's with them straight out so he was stuck

"Dont worry Mr. Steel, we can do wonder's with our body's as you'll see

"um no thank's but i can just wai-" Jak got kissed again but by Sage this time and Claire got onto his shoulders and rubbed her thigh's on his head making him feel very nervous

Just as they started to let go of Jak's arm's he pulled Claire off him then he grabbed Sage by her waist and set them both on the couch then he started to rub his temple's he was stressed with them when he was supposed to be relaxing as the girl's watched they fomulated a plan and when he sat on the other couch they all took off their shirt's and Jak shut his eye's fast, feeling himself blushing then feeling one of them sit on his neck another in his lap the one wrapped around his waist and the last one hugged his side

"I HAVE FOUR HALF NAKED BUNNY'S ON ME AND I CANT LOOK, WHAT DO I DO?!" Jak thought but he wouldnt look and ruin the privacy of only seeing Mary half naked which made him happy since they had privacy until he felt someone kiss his him, Claire she was moving her hip's on his waist as well, they both kissed him now then he opened his eye's feeling that Sage was on top on him and she was resting her chest on his head, he also noticed their breast's were bigger than Mary's but i he didnt mean to notice that, then he saw the door knob turn so he shut his eye's and waited

"JAK!" All the bunny's turned to see Mary drop the medicine and shut the door, then run over to him and get the girl's off of him

"Jak what did they do?!" Mary asked but Jak waited until he heard the girl's shirt's get put on

"Is everyone's shirt on?" Jak asked then heard a yes in unison, but when he opened his eye's the girls were pulling their shirt's up and Jak closed his eye's and said

"You know i plan on marrying your sister Mary right?" Jak said then Mary turned around and said

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! OUT OUT SHEW" Mary said moving the girl's out of the room

"Jak what did they do?" Mary asked as Jak opened his eye's and Mary was on his lap

"They just kissed me and pushed their cioch's on me" Jak said feeling awkward if he said boob's or (excuse me) tits

"Their what? oh their boob's" Mary said, but then she tensed up and called for Claire and Sage, who came back smiling at Jak

"Guy's say sorry, he doesnt do this type off thing and he's really nervous about when wemon touch him like you did" Mary said then both girls smiled and said

"Well he's cute, and i think he liked it" Sage said then Jak's face turned red and then she pointed it out

"See he does like it when we touch him, he's also a guy so he needs to like it, or at least should like it" Then Jak said

"Well i mean, i've only had Mary as my girlfriend, and we've only seen each other naked, so it was very, um sudden when you did that miss Sage and miss Claire" Jak said as his face became normal again

"Well before we talk any more let's stop with the miss thng, and that odd voice thing your doing" Sage said as she looked at Jak who was confused

"Excuse me? the voice thing?" Jak asked not knowing what she was talking about

"Your voice it sounds weird and your word's sound really tight" Claire said as Mary then spoke up

"You mean his accent?" Mary said then the two nodded and she said

"He cant help it, it's his voice, and it wont change if you ask him to" Mary said smiling at Jak who was now smiling back

"Oh ok, sorry and sorry about what we did, we never usually have anyone as big and muscular as you, we just really wanted to ya know *clicks tongue*" Sage said and Jak looks at her oddly

"You know? the thing we do with guys?" Claire said and Jak then said

"You wanted to have sex with me?" Jak said this then Claire and Sage nodded while blushing

"But i havent even been with your sister for three week's or been in this world for three weeks, that would be really weird especially since she's your sister" Jak said then Sage and Claire loked at each other funny

"Wait Mary, you didnt tell them, wher im from?" Jak asked then Mary shook her head

"Oh, well im from another dimension, im a human" Jak said while he smiled at two girl's

"So we tried to bang a alien?" Sage said to Mary, who angerly said yes

"But dont do anything again ok? he's saved me almost ten time's now, and i dont need you hurting him he was stabbed and shot defending my butt" Mary said as the two girls laughed, then Mary pulled his pant's leg up to reveal slightly lighter skin from the machine and his arm, then showing the stitches in his cheek

"Wow, so what happened?" Sage asked as Mary pulled her phone out and showed the viral video that someone in the bar took

"Thats you JAK!" Sage said as she watched him defend his friend's then take a bullet and get cut, before falling over unconscious

"Aw that's so nice you saved our sister and her friends, what about that rhino guy?" Sage asked as Claire finished the video

"Oh he apperently got shot in one of his plate's, that was a bottle of red alcohol not blood, so he was fine" Mary said to Jak who breathed a sigh of relief

Then they heard knocking on the door and Mary opened it to the man who was at the gun competition the announcer

"YOU, YOU TOOK MY MONEY WITHOUT SAYING THANK YOU!" The announcer pointed at him then Jak said

"Actually i did say thank you, i said cash please thanks, then left to take Mary to the hospital" Jak said then the announcer pulled a pistol out an Jak stood in front of all the girls who satrted to cry

"What do you want?" Jak asked as the announcer motioned outside with his gun and they walked out

"I want your girl" the announcer then turned in to the apartment and Jak brought his elbow down on the animals joint where he bent his elbow, the gun fired into the cieling and Jak slammed the aniamls head against the wall

"Call the police, i got him" Jak said lifting the unconscious animal by his shirt

After the police got there and everyone was questioned then they left, the time was maybe ten, they had wated their last day, and Mary would only see him until tomorrow after noon

"Hey Mary lets have some fun and then go to sleep" Jak said as he laid down and Sage was with Claire in another room talking

"I wanna let you feel me before you go Jak, so please come on and let me help you do that ok?" Mary asked then Jak said yes and Mary pulled her skirt and shirt off throwing it on his bag, then she mounted Jak and rubbed his member with only her under garment's which were very tight and see through, so she rubbed him until she felt something wet coming from his pant's, she was wet, and he was already feeling like he was in heaven

"M-Mary i dont know still, are you sur-" Jak said then Mary kissed him and pulled his pants and boxer's down rubbing her fhaighin on his bod which made him moan and her nibble on his lip while doing so, when she did he moaned in her mouth and this made her move fast until she slipped her fhaighin over his bod and she growled as she did so moving up and down until they came

"Jak,*pant* why do you have *pant* to go for so long?" Mary asked now laying on his chest as he pulled a cover over them

"because i need to be able to do certain things only a cop can, so i can protect you more easily" Jak said breathing normally again

(If you dont know what a fhaighin is from this context or a bod, then please just look it up, im not typing that in the story, it feel's wrong)

The next day they woke up and Jak was packed and ready to leave while Mary sat in his lap, and watched tv, then he heard a horn honk outside and he left the room after kissing Maray goodbye and hugging her tightly

"Hey, Jak!" Judy said as he saw Nick sitting with her in the front

"Oh hey! are you guy's driving me to the station or something?" Jak asked as the word's left his mouth Judy said

"No even better were training you and you'll be training us, we need the exercise the exercise so when we get there you'll start with whatever i tell the rookie's and Nick cant come today but will in a week or two" Judy said smiling and pulling out of the lot, Jak looked back at the apartment door and saw Mary, Jak raised his hand, then Mary waved goodbye

"So who am i training with? Your gonna be training me alone, or with other's? because you said their rookie's correct?" Jak asked while Judy handed him a bag and said

"Bogo go this for you, he said you might wanna "look good" but i dont know what he meant" Judy said as she gave Jak his bag and he rummaged through the bag to find his training shirt and pants, it was a skin tight jumpsuit top, then black athletic pant's along with a cup (Groin protection) and a pair of glove's which Bogo had gotten, as it was ZPD quality

The three of them got to the academy and Jak saw what was probably the easiest course's in his life, there was a wall made of ice Jak had to climb and with rope, he also doubted he got tool's, but he knew a way to climb the ice wall without it, he was a boxer, make your own way up or through, then there was what looked like a rope set of monkey bar's which were shorter than him so he would probably need to pull his leg's up and go, since he was going to be the tallest, then there were many track's around four, each one looked either a mile long or a little longer, no problem he's run from helicopter's shooting at him, so all he had to do was run a little slower on these one's in order to pace himself, after that he saw large pool with two pipe's one was a little lower with only about an inch or so, to breath air in, then the other which was only half the size of him, so he had to do the bigger but lower pipe

"Okay Jak so let's go, get your stuff on and then meet over by the court yard in half and hour, good luck" Judy said as she got out and Nick followed

"Be good Jak, she's nice now but on the field she's a demon!" Nick yelled back to Jak who just smiled and nodded his head

After the half hour past he walked to the court yard and saw two tiger's a gazelle a lion and then what looked like a wolf or a very silver dog, it was probably a wolf, upon closer inspection Jak relized all of them were female and he stood either two to three feet above them all, as the gazelle was rather short and the wolf was rather small, but fit, the two tiger's were as tall as Yulpine so about chest level with him

"Alright everyone, i'm your instructor Judy Hopps, but you'll call me Ms. H so i want everyone to say their name and then something about them as a little ice breaker" Judy said as she waited for them to all speak

"I'm Zoe Cag's, i was the best in my school fitness class and i was also the strongest" The gazelle said as Judy nodded her head for one of the tiger's to speak

"I'm Mia Sharper, i was the fastet mammal to comeplete the high school version of the police academy course" One of the tiger's said then Judy nodded for the wolf to speak

"Hi, im Grace hemming, i was able to beat every male in my school at boxing and i still beat all of them today whenever they ask to box" The wolf said which made Jak smile then Judy nodded her head and the next tiger said

"Hey im Lily Sharper, i was the best shot in the high school, training course" Judy nodded and they all smiled as they waited for Jak to speak

"Hello miss's im Jak Steel-Smith, i was the best marksmen in the navy, and i am also the only human that exist's" Jak said smugly which made Judy laugh then the other's shake their head like he was making himself sound better

"Alirght everyone, let's begin, head to the weight room and grab a partner" Judy said as they all made their way to a very red building


	40. Chapter 40

(Hi guy's and gal's, so someone PM'ed me and i think it was a person named 6747654 or whatever and they asked me why was Jak only being hurt and why was Nick being hurt. Well i grew up being taught that you should never let a women get touched or hurt in any way, and you should never hurt a women yourself, which is true, and Jak alway's get's hurt because in game's ive played as Jak or Hollow he alway's try's to save his friend's and help his girlfriend, so there's a little back story as to why it's hard for me to type about women being hurt, or them being touched P.S Judy and Mary are to cute to get hurt, their little bunny's i cant hurt a bunny, but i'll try my best to put them in LOR situations)

After they got into the building and found partner's they left Jak to bench for himself and he was strong enough to get four hundred in the air three hundred? No problem

"Hey, guy's who's Jak's partner?" Judy asked as Jak walked over to the barbell and set two one hundred's and two fifty's on each side

"Look at him he's showing off, he doesnt need a partner" Grace said as Jak laid down and started to lift

"Well your all going to be using tactics togethor, so when the time come's i expect to have yo-" Judy was saying but as she said this she saw Zoe lifting one hundred, but as she lifted it she dropped it and was now pinned by her chest

"HEY HELP HER!" Judy yelled and Jak stood up and sprinted over lifting the weight off and dropping, then he lifted Zoe by her back and sat her up

"Miss are you ok!?" Jak asked as he kneeled down to her level and rubbed her back

"I'm fine, just go lift your own weights." Zoe said as she slapped Jaks hand away

"Sorry miss" Jak stood and went to his own weight's he started to lift and all the other's were now spotting and making sure that none of them dropped it on themselves

After and hour of countless lift's Jak sat up and got a drink of water then he said

"Ms. H? shouldnt they have weight's on the bar?" Jak asked as only Grace was the only one using weights

"Well they need to train, they only came from high school trainning, and by look's of it, they really dont like you, you were lifting that amount for a straight hour, the girls switched and slowly got to more and more tired, you kept going, these bar's also weigh like five pounds, their made of a very strong alloy, costed the ZPD a fortune" Judy said then said to everyone

"Alright that's enough, get some water and meet back at the court yard in five" Judy left the room and Jak drank his water then put the weight's away

After they all put the equipment away and got their water, they left to go to the courtyard and Jak came last, when he saw some of the weight's were out of place, from multiple change's

"Jak, i said five not twenty, now give me twenty" Judy blew her whistle and Jak hit the ground and started to do his push up's

"Alright while Jak is doing his-" Judy said but Jak stood up and listened

"I said twenty not ten, do them again" Judy watched as Jak pumped through them and stood up at the same speed as before

"Well, ok now that, that is over with, let's head to the range, were going to be using the gun's you were assigned, but Jak i know what you should use" Judy handed him a pistol, the same type he had but it had blue and black paint instead of black, he pulled the rack back and chambered a rubber bullet

"Thank you Ms. H" Jak said then they walked to the firing range

"Alright everyone take aim and fire at the taget, you must hit the middle of the target with one full magazine, fire when ready" Judy said as she handed them all their gun's and their glass's

Lily had a bolt action like Jak's but not as big or lethal, Zoe had a LMG which would take forever to make a full magazine go into the center, then Grace had a very compact assault rifle, and Mia had a pistol like Jak's but was a little bigger, like the size of a Deagle

"Alright girls, and boy, let's what you got" Judy said this and all of them fired, Jak hit the center bullet after bullet making the bullet's fall from the back the holstering the weapon, Mia fired and hit the center missing once and by only an inch, Zoe missed the target from the spray of the bullet's, then Lily fired slolwy but got all rounds through

"Alright, everyone but Jak and Lily, i want to see who's faster" Judy announced as they readied and reloaded. Jak pulled back and a shell popped out, then Lily pulled the bolt back and a bullet shell also popped out

"GO!" Judy yelled and Jak fired all shot's through the target, but they all went through the previous hole as before, everyone's but Lily's jaw dropped and as she finished shooting through her target she looked up and saw no new holes

"I win?" Lily asked then Grace pointed behind the targer, and she saw all the rounds in the next target

"Oh my gosh, that was the best shooting i've ever seen" Judy said walking up to see closer

"Well Jak, Lily you both pass with an A+ Mia B+ and Zoe D+ so let's head to the next course, were doing a quick run through of what your going to do for the next four month's

They all put their gun's away and Judy led them to another place it was cold, it was the ice wall

"Alright so as you can see, we have a wall...of ice, and i need you, to climb it, use team work and strategy" Judy said then blew her whistle

"Alright, me and Lily will climb on top you guy's leap up until we can grab your paw" both tiger's nodded and they scaled the wall

No one could reach it until Jak had an idea, he started to punch the ice until he made a small slot one after the other, until he made somewhat of a ladder, all of them climbed it and Judy was still impressed that he was the most athletic and he was also trianed in these type of things

"Alright, A+ for everyone, you all got up in less than fifty seconds, so good job, meet me in the court yard in ten" Judy blew her whistle and wrote something on the clip board she had

After everyone talked and made joke's, Jak was still disliked and he was left alone, being the only male in a female recruitment course, wasnt the best of time's to join

"Alright, so from what i've seen so far, Jak is by far the most talented and fit, but still each of you have made an A+ in something that has used your skill's" Judy said then pointed to the hole's with water in it

"So if you can make it to through the pipe's i will let you choose what activity to do next, even a break, but you have to make it before Jak or he choose's" All the girl's grunted and Jak just got depressed at the fact that they didnt want him there

"Yes mam" Everyone said in unison as they walked to the pipe's worn out and tired, still Jak walked like he just got done sleeping and was fully charged

They got to the pipe's and only Jak couldnt fit through the small pipe, so they made him go through the under water one

"Alright on three go ok?" Judy said as she counted

"One...Two...Three GO!" Judy yelled Jak fell falt and started to swim through the pipe, but somehing was wrong, his suit was caught on something, and he couldnt get his head up

"YEA I MADE IT!" Grace yelled being the first one to get out, but they waited for Jak who didnt come back out for thirty more seconds

"Jak?" Judy yelled in the pipe and saw him moving through then ripping his suit swimming to the other side, his shit had been ripped in half anf he had blood covering his arm

"Uh Ms. H? There is a sharp piece of metal in the pipe" Jak walked with a limp towards the group who all saw he had been cut on the leg and arm, trying to get off of the metal

As he got to them he sat down covered in water and blood, he had his shirt still covering most of his body, but he only packed the one shirt, as it was also a training proceedure, to take care of your equipment

"Jak go to the nurse and get yourself cleaned up, we need you to be at your max wellness' judy turned him and pointed to a white building

"Yes miss but it's only a couple of cut's, see" Jak showed her the vut's and they were only cutting into the first layer, of skin so he just need a bandage

"Ok, first go and get a bandage then come back ok?" Judy asked but Jak turned and went into the pipe again but coming out of the same side, with a stock from a gun, it was there forever, since they only put rhino's through or elephants they never got caught on such a small item

"Jak, how long do you think that was in there? it look's like it's ten year's old, and it only has algea on it" Judy said looking at the carbon stock with a small jagged end which still had Jak's shirt on it

"Here, take this and stitch it back on when we go to our bunk's tonight" Judy passed him the cloth then Jak walked to the building

"Well Jak has shown us that even if your the best, problems still occur, so you need a team to help you, when they do occur" Judy said then saw Jak wrapping his leg with a piece of gauze then his arm, she got infuirated so she walked up to him and said

"JAK GO TO THE NURSE!" Judy yelled but Jak kept wrapping his wound's then stood up and said

"I cant make you guy's wait on me, this isnt even a flesh wound, so please let continue if you will allow me" Jak said walking past Judy and next to the girl's who watched as he had poured rubbing alcohol on the gauze then thrown the bottle out

"Jak, if i give you an order, you do it ok?" Judy said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Yes mam, but when i was a marksmen it was, get contract, get to the place, kill the target" Jak then got slapped by Judy who jumped and turned his face to the left

"WHEN I GIVE YOU AN ORDER YOU FOLLOW IT OK?!" Judy yelled as the girl's didnt dare to breath when Judy was this mad

"Yes Ms. H" Jak said as Judy walked back to the front of them and said

"OK, now we need to see, how fast you can run the mile then mile and a quarter, to the second" Judy said as she pointed to all of the track's

"Yes mam" They all said in unison and walked to the mile

"Ok, on the beep" Judy said holding a small stop watch, the animal's all smiled and Jak just stared ahead, he was as fast as a helicopter if not fast, and he could run a mile in less than a minute and thirty seconds

"*Beep* GO!" Judy yelled and as she did Grace, Lily, and Zoe shot off and Jak was already at the first fourth of a mile, she needed to run the rest of the lap as they ran they saw Mia saw on all four's and running faster, these animals were faster than Judy for sure, she thought as they all slowed down on the first lap except,(Can you guess who?) Jak who kept running and he made the first mile in a minute and twelve second's while everyone else finished at two minutes and eight to ten seconds

"Alright next track, you all got and A except Jak, A+ Good job" Judy said and Jak smiled but Judy saw his leg was bleeding profusely so she said

"Jak go to the nurse, we could all use a break so go to her now" Judy and Jak actually walked to the nurse and she wrapped gauze around his leg, before she put some sort of gel on the leg, but not the knee, it froze in place and Jak's leg could move fully but it wouldnt bleed and it wouldnt be cut anymore, until they cut the bandages


	41. Chapter 41

"Alright everyone, now on the beep..*Beep*" And once again they all ran breathing heavy snd Jak prevailing once more, thena fter this mile until the second mile

"Ok guy's hard one, i'll run with you, so when you hear the beep" Judy said as all of them starrted slow but gradually got faster and faster which Judy was able to keep up with, but Jak was a little behind, he was tired and holding his side, Jak also never told anyone this he had been though a catabolic state once his muscle still had to heal it for another year, he was breathing to hard stretching the muscle on his stomach

"Jak you ok?" Judy asked as she ran with him

"My side it burn's like i was stabbed right here" Jak moved his hand and a small red patch was on his side

"What is it? do you know?" Judy asked as she looked closer

"It's from where i stretched my muscle's to much and they tore, so my body used other muscle to heal it, but it's still healing, if i breath to hard i can stretch it, and it hurts a lot" Jak then rubbed his side more before he was sat down and a paramedic could examine it

"So he need's a little rest, about two hour's or se then he can start again, but dont work his core to hard or, he will need to be taken to the hospital for rehab" The paramedic said as he placed a patch over his red spot and then rubbed it

"Ok thank you" Jak said and the medic smiled then walked into the main building to ask for a snack as he missed his lunch break on the job

"Ok everyone, i know this has been boring, and long but i only have two more test's" everyone groaned then walked to a building with a very dark green color

"Alright since i know that you like to fight with each other, i'll let you" Judy passed out pair's of glove's and made group's of two to box with

"Alright Grace, and Jak" Judy said as some other's snickered and whispered while Jak just smiled at Grace who looked away, feeling a little flushed

"Alright when your ready *Ding*" Judy said then a bell dinged and Grace started to shift her weight like Jak who stood still and watched as she circled him

"Will someone hit!" Judy said as she got bored watching Grace circle Jak

"Yes miss" Jak said then hooked Grace in the side

"Miss are you alright?" Jak asked as he knelt to help her, but she then uppercut him across the jaw and he stumbled back

"OOHH NICE ONE" Judy yelled as the girl's cheered

"Nice hit miss, and i've never seen better acting, in me life" Jak said repositioning, and trying to find a way to win without hurting Grace, she was a women yet she hit like an elephant Jak thought, and Jak hit like a missile to a car, so still he was strong but he wasnt strong enough to break a car or metal

"Ok, Grace finish this" Judy said as Jak moved up and over to the right

"Yes mam" Grace smiled and lunged Jak who moved out of the way and shoved her into the side of the ring, she shot toward's him and Jak grappled her so she coulnt punch or move

"Give up miss?" Jak said holding Graze in a very tight squeeze

"NO!" Grace yelled as she squirmed but got no where

"Miss im just going to stay here" Jak said as she tried turning

"Jak you have to hit her, so let go, no grappling" Judy said then Jak let go and she stumbled back a little dazed

"Yes miss" Jak said then he stood still and let his gaurd down, but he did it on purpose

"What is he doing?" Judy thought as Jak was waiting for Grace to hit him, so he wouldnt have to hit her

"WAIT" Judy yelled hopping into the ring as Grace was mid punch

"Jak when i tell you to hit her, YOU HIT HER" Judy yelled poking at Jak;s stomach making him step back

"But miss i couldnt...she did something, ya know?" Jak said trying to make an excuse to let her win

"And what is that Mr. Steel?" Judy asked as she crossed her arm's

"She uh she... she charmed me!" Jak said then his face turned red along with Grace's

"Oh, so she made you, let her hit you, by just standing there?" Judy asked in a very sarcastic tone

"Look at her, you really dont think she couldnt?" Jak said pointting to Grace who was gripping the glove's tightly

"Well, then Jak get out of the ring, if you wont hit, your CRUSH" Judy said smiling and leaving the ring

Jak stood silent and still for a second before saying

"Ms. H you know Mary is waiting for me right?" Jak said in a blank and angry voice

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers" Judy thought as she hadnt thought of how Mary was going to act towards him, if he got a new girlfriend

"Yes, Jak i know, excuse me" Judy said continuing to leave the ring

"Okay continue" Judy said but when she said it Grace lunched at Jak who hit her in the stomach the smacked her head and she fell onto the ground holding her stomach

"JAK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Judy yelled as she ran to Grace while Jak stood still then left the ring and started to walk to the door, throwing his gloves to the bench

"I'm fine Ms. H, but it still sucks" Grace said standing and gagging a little

"Jak come back here!" Judy yelled then ran to Jak and grabbed his arm

He spun around and slapped her paw off him, then punched one of the locker's next to the door, leaving a dent in the metal, all the animals eye's widened and then Judy started to breath heavy as Jak just stared at her

"J-Jak go to the bench, NOW!" Judy said loudly but in a very nervous voice, Jak did as he was told and sat down, he looked at Judy who looked at him, and scowled which made him feel bad about what he did, Grace sat next to him and he said

"Grace im sorry, she brought up a bad subject, i'm here to help the ZPD, but my girlfriend didnt want me to, so when she called you my "crush" i got angry" Jak explained and Grace nodded at him accepting his apology while the other's just despised him more and were now afraid to box him

After the other's went and got done, everyone was tired and sweaty except Jak and Grace who sat the entire time

"Ok, last activity before go in, we have to learn how to use a rifle to take a target out quickly and quietly, so we can train for hostage situations" Judy said as she led them to a three story building

"Ok, since Jak and Lily are equal they get to go first to end it quicker" Judy clicked a button on he whistle and target popped up holding a paper figure of a citizen

"Ok, Jak go ahead, and do it fast" Judy said handing him the heavy rifle with rubber bullet's then he took four second's to aim and fire, hitting the target right between the eye's

"Good, now Lily" Judy said and Lily took twelve seconds before she fired and hit the target in the cheek, the bullet went through and the hostage dies as only the cheek was injured

"Hit the head now" Judy said then wrote down A- as she hit the target in the forehead

"Now Grace" Judy said and Grace took aim after a minute and shot, she hit the target in the mouth through the throat, she killed it

"Good, now Zoe" Zoe to the gun and fired twice then had to reload, she shot again and grazed the target's cheek

"Ok, switch with Mia" Judy said then Zoe handed Mia the gun and she took ten seconds before firing and hitting the target in the forehead

"Good, job everyone passed the test's great and only one of you got below an A Zoe, who missed the target in the firing range

"Miss arnt these grade's a little unbalanced, all A's then a D?" Jak asked as he looked at the clipboard in Judy's hand

"Just go to your bed's ok?" Judy said and they all left and entered the barrack's which was set for only four girls not an extra guy

"Uh miss? where do i sleep?" Jak said nevously

"In a bed where else?" Judy said as she walked down and sat on one of the bed edge's

"M-miss? Mary is my girlfriend" Jak said as the girls all got in their bunk's but Zoe who shared one with Mia

"Just sleep with someone" Judy said resting in her bed

"U-um, i'll just sleep here" Jak moved to a corner and set his bag down to use as a pillow, he closed his eye's and heard some of the girl's whispering after a while, then snicker's and more whispering, eye opened an eye and glimpsed over, to see Mia carrying a bowl of water

"Oh hell no, in this world at a POLICE academy?!" Jak thought, but he then decided that when she touched his hand to jerk out of his sleep and grab her hand

"Ok, i'll do it" Mia walked over but instead of touching his hand, she took the bandage's on his arm off and he felt a warm clothe start to rub his cut arm, he groaned then opened hi eye's

"Wha-what? Oh sorry did you need something?" Jak asked knowing what she was doing

"O-oh, i was just gonna clean your arm, for you" Mia said looking at the cloth and away from his face

"Oh ok, sorry, if i scared ya" Jak said then stretched his arm and she rubbed it again, he groaned as it did hurt, since it wasnt washed so it was probably going to be infected by tomorrow but Mia was cleaning it, after she was finished, she had a bowl of water that you couldnt see through and a clothe that was needing to be washed, it had dried blood fresh blood, dirt, grime, all the thing's on his arm

"Thank you miss Mia" Jak said as she wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm

"Of course Jak, we cant have you dieing on us, after all you did help Zoe, with the weight's, but Grace might be a bit scaed of you still" Mia said cutting the bandage and then Jak felt bad about what he did

"Ok, now im done, Zoe is gonna help you with your leg" Mia said walking away with the bowl of water and Zoe coming over with a new fresh bowl of warm water

"Hey Jak, thank's for helping me in the weight training thing today, i'm sorry i didnt thank you" Zoe said cutting the gel covered bandage's then pulling his pant leg up and rubbing the blood and other stuff in his wound out

"Thank you miss Zoe, but all i did was lift the weight for you and only for a few seconds, i didnt really save you, i was just the first to help you" Jak said as Grace came over with a small bag of ice, and a small patch

"Hey, big guy" Grace said in a happy tone

"oh hi, miss Grace, im sorry i overreacted in the ring, it was stupid and uncalled for" Jak looked away from her but she chuckled

"All you did was punch my stomach, it was gentle, but it hurt a little, it was like you were trying to fake hitting me" Grace said as she removed his patch that covered the red spot on his stomach and put a new one on

"Thank you, so sorry, still" Jak said while Grace smiled and walked away, leaving the ice for where she hit him in the jaw

Then Lily came to him with a pillow, and a sewing kit

"Hey Jak, you mind if i stitch your shirt back together?" Jak took his tattered shirt off and watched as Lily use excellent handwork to stitch the cloth back together and then stitch his pant's leg up which left Jak in a warmer happier state, not feeling so excluded and abandoned, like in the wareouse he was stuck in with Matthew

"Thank you miss, i dont know how i could repay, any of your guys's kindness, but thank you again" Jak said then Grace spoke up


	42. Chapter 42

"Alright everyone, now on the beep..*Beep*" And once again they all ran breathing heavy snd Jak prevailing once more, thena fter this mile until the second mile

"Ok guy's hard one, i'll run with you, so when you hear the beep" Judy said as all of them starrted slow but gradually got faster and faster which Judy was able to keep up with, but Jak was a little behind, he was tired and holding his side, Jak also never told anyone this he had been though a catabolic state once his muscle still had to heal it for another year, he was breathing to hard stretching the muscle on his stomach

"Jak you ok?" Judy asked as she ran with him

"My side it burn's like i was stabbed right here" Jak moved his hand and a small red patch was on his side

"What is it? do you know?" Judy asked as she looked closer

"It's from where i stretched my muscle's to much and they tore, so my body used other muscle to heal it, but it's still healing, if i breath to hard i can stretch it, and it hurts a lot" Jak then rubbed his side more before he was sat down and a paramedic could examine it

"So he need's a little rest, about two hour's or se then he can start again, but dont work his core to hard or, he will need to be taken to the hospital for rehab" The paramedic said as he placed a patch over his red spot and then rubbed it

"Ok thank you" Jak said and the medic smiled then walked into the main building to ask for a snack as he missed his lunch break on the job

"Ok everyone, i know this has been boring, and long but i only have two more test's" everyone groaned then walked to a building with a very dark green color

"Alright since i know that you like to fight with each other, i'll let you" Judy passed out pair's of glove's and made group's of two to box with

"Alright Grace, and Jak" Judy said as some other's snickered and whispered while Jak just smiled at Grace who looked away, feeling a little flushed

"Alright when your ready *Ding*" Judy said then a bell dinged and Grace started to shift her weight like Jak who stood still and watched as she circled him

"Will someone hit!" Judy said as she got bored watching Grace circle Jak

"Yes miss" Jak said then hooked Grace in the side

"Miss are you alright?" Jak asked as he knelt to help her, but she then uppercut him across the jaw and he stumbled back

"OOHH NICE ONE" Judy yelled as the girl's cheered

"Nice hit miss, and i've never seen better acting, in me life" Jak said repositioning, and trying to find a way to win without hurting Grace, she was a women yet she hit like an elephant Jak thought, and Jak hit like a missile to a car, so still he was strong but he wasnt strong enough to break a car or metal

"Ok, Grace finish this" Judy said as Jak moved up and over to the right

"Yes mam" Grace smiled and lunged Jak who moved out of the way and shoved her into the side of the ring, she shot toward's him and Jak grappled her so she coulnt punch or move

"Give up miss?" Jak said holding Graze in a very tight squeeze

"NO!" Grace yelled as she squirmed but got no where

"Miss im just going to stay here" Jak said as she tried turning

"Jak you have to hit her, so let go, no grappling" Judy said then Jak let go and she stumbled back a little dazed

"Yes miss" Jak said then he stood still and let his gaurd down, but he did it on purpose

"What is he doing?" Judy thought as Jak was waiting for Grace to hit him, so he wouldnt have to hit her

"WAIT" Judy yelled hopping into the ring as Grace was mid punch

"Jak when i tell you to hit her, YOU HIT HER" Judy yelled poking at Jak;s stomach making him step back

"But miss i couldnt...she did something, ya know?" Jak said trying to make an excuse to let her win

"And what is that Mr. Steel?" Judy asked as she crossed her arm's

"She uh she... she charmed me!" Jak said then his face turned red along with Grace's

"Oh, so she made you, let her hit you, by just standing there?" Judy asked in a very sarcastic tone

"Look at her, you really dont think she couldnt?" Jak said pointting to Grace who was gripping the glove's tightly

"Well, then Jak get out of the ring, if you wont hit, your CRUSH" Judy said smiling and leaving the ring

Jak stood silent and still for a second before saying

"Ms. H you know Mary is waiting for me right?" Jak said in a blank and angry voice

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers" Judy thought as she hadnt thought of how Mary was going to act towards him, if he got a new girlfriend

"Yes, Jak i know, excuse me" Judy said continuing to leave the ring

"Okay continue" Judy said but when she said it Grace lunched at Jak who hit her in the stomach the smacked her head and she fell onto the ground holding her stomach

"JAK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Judy yelled as she ran to Grace while Jak stood still then left the ring and started to walk to the door, throwing his gloves to the bench

"I'm fine Ms. H, but it still sucks" Grace said standing and gagging a little

"Jak come back here!" Judy yelled then ran to Jak and grabbed his arm

He spun around and slapped her paw off him, then punched one of the locker's next to the door, leaving a dent in the metal, all the animals eye's widened and then Judy started to breath heavy as Jak just stared at her

"J-Jak go to the bench, NOW!" Judy said loudly but in a very nervous voice, Jak did as he was told and sat down, he looked at Judy who looked at him, and scowled which made him feel bad about what he did, Grace sat next to him and he said

"Grace im sorry, she brought up a bad subject, i'm here to help the ZPD, but my girlfriend didnt want me to, so when she called you my "crush" i got angry" Jak explained and Grace nodded at him accepting his apology while the other's just despised him more and were now afraid to box him

After the other's went and got done, everyone was tired and sweaty except Jak and Grace who sat the entire time

"Ok, last activity before go in, we have to learn how to use a rifle to take a target out quickly and quietly, so we can train for hostage situations" Judy said as she led them to a three story building

"Ok, since Jak and Lily are equal they get to go first to end it quicker" Judy clicked a button on he whistle and target popped up holding a paper figure of a citizen

"Ok, Jak go ahead, and do it fast" Judy said handing him the heavy rifle with rubber bullet's then he took four second's to aim and fire, hitting the target right between the eye's

"Good, now Lily" Judy said and Lily took twelve seconds before she fired and hit the target in the cheek, the bullet went through and the hostage dies as only the cheek was injured

"Hit the head now" Judy said then wrote down A- as she hit the target in the forehead

"Now Grace" Judy said and Grace took aim after a minute and shot, she hit the target in the mouth through the throat, she killed it

"Good, now Zoe" Zoe to the gun and fired twice then had to reload, she shot again and grazed the target's cheek

"Ok, switch with Mia" Judy said then Zoe handed Mia the gun and she took ten seconds before firing and hitting the target in the forehead

"Good, job everyone passed the test's great and only one of you got below an A Zoe, who missed the target in the firing range

"Miss arnt these grade's a little unbalanced, all A's then a D?" Jak asked as he looked at the clipboard in Judy's hand

"Just go to your bed's ok?" Judy said and they all left and entered the barrack's which was set for only four girls not an extra guy

"Uh miss? where do i sleep?" Jak said nevously

"In a bed where else?" Judy said as she walked down and sat on one of the bed edge's

"M-miss? Mary is my girlfriend" Jak said as the girls all got in their bunk's but Zoe who shared one with Mia

"Just sleep with someone" Judy said resting in her bed

"U-um, i'll just sleep here" Jak moved to a corner and set his bag down to use as a pillow, he closed his eye's and heard some of the girl's whispering after a while, then snicker's and more whispering, eye opened an eye and glimpsed over, to see Mia carrying a bowl of water

"Oh hell no, in this world at a POLICE academy?!" Jak thought, but he then decided that when she touched his hand to jerk out of his sleep and grab her hand

"Ok, i'll do it" Mia walked over but instead of touching his hand, she took the bandage's on his arm off and he felt a warm clothe start to rub his cut arm, he groaned then opened hi eye's

"Wha-what? Oh sorry did you need something?" Jak asked knowing what she was doing

"O-oh, i was just gonna clean your arm, for you" Mia said looking at the cloth and away from his face

"Oh ok, sorry, if i scared ya" Jak said then stretched his arm and she rubbed it again, he groaned as it did hurt, since it wasnt washed so it was probably going to be infected by tomorrow but Mia was cleaning it, after she was finished, she had a bowl of water that you couldnt see through and a clothe that was needing to be washed, it had dried blood fresh blood, dirt, grime, all the thing's on his arm

"Thank you miss Mia" Jak said as she wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm

"Of course Jak, we cant have you dieing on us, after all you did help Zoe, with the weight's, but Grace might be a bit scaed of you still" Mia said cutting the bandage and then Jak felt bad about what he did

"Ok, now im done, Zoe is gonna help you with your leg" Mia said walking away with the bowl of water and Zoe coming over with a new fresh bowl of warm water

"Hey Jak, thank's for helping me in the weight training thing today, i'm sorry i didnt thank you" Zoe said cutting the gel covered bandage's then pulling his pant leg up and rubbing the blood and other stuff in his wound out

"Thank you miss Zoe, but all i did was lift the weight for you and only for a few seconds, i didnt really save you, i was just the first to help you" Jak said as Grace came over with a small bag of ice, and a small patch

"Hey, big guy" Grace said in a happy tone

"oh hi, miss Grace, im sorry i overreacted in the ring, it was stupid and uncalled for" Jak looked away from her but she chuckled

"All you did was punch my stomach, it was gentle, but it hurt a little, it was like you were trying to fake hitting me" Grace said as she removed his patch that covered the red spot on his stomach and put a new one on

"Thank you, so sorry, still" Jak said while Grace smiled and walked away, leaving the ice for where she hit him in the jaw

Then Lily came to him with a pillow, and a sewing kit

"Hey Jak, you mind if i stitch your shirt back together?" Jak took his tattered shirt off and watched as Lily use excellent handwork to stitch the cloth back together and then stitch his pant's leg up which left Jak in a warmer happier state, not feeling so excluded and abandoned, like in the wareouse he was stuck in with Matthew

"Thank you miss, i dont know how i could repay, any of your guys's kindness, but thank you again" Jak said then Grace spoke up


	43. Chapter 43

"Well you could teach us all you know about shooting boxing and training" Grace then explained how he could teach them, with Judy

"Ok, when i teach you, i'm going to do something then you copy it, i'll explain it as well a i can" Jak said and everyone nodded, while Judy was acting asleep, she smiled and thought of a way he could really teach them

The next day after everyone had been called to the courtyard Judy said

"So, from what i saw yesterday, you all need to work more as a team, when running when shooting when climbing when anything, so i want you all to choose someone to tea-" Judy was finishing her sentence when all the girl's pointed to Jak

"Ok, Jak please teach us about how to use a gun, how to run, how to do all these things and more" Judy handed him a clipboard, then the whistle and her stopwatch

"Ok, so first off, like yesterday, we did weight training, so let's go lift some weights" Jak said walking to the red building while everyone followed

"Ok, so i'm gonna show you what you need to lift, and how to lift it, ok?" Jak then put twenty pounds on each side of the barbell and said

"So, lift with your core, not your arm's, just use your arms as guide's to hold the weight" Jak said pointing to Mia who was the smallest beside's Judy, she went up to the barbell, and Jak stood behind the weight, she moved it off the rack and she barely held it in the air, until Jak helped her by using his uninjured arm to lift it with her, then everyone else got into a pair and started to lift the same amount, until they went up ten then another ten until they were at forty five forty five, plus the bar, which was five, that made ninety five pounds

"Alright, that's enough, we've been at it for an hour now, so let's move onto the next activity" Jak said leading everyone to the firing range

"Ok, so you want to shoot more accurate? Then look at what i do, ok" Jak said then picked up one of the assault rifles from a rack, and held it to one of the target's and fired hitting the target right in the head, then showing them what he was doing, while aiming

"Don't close one eye when firing, when you see your target in sight close your eye and fire, if you walking around with your gun up and your eye locked in place, or you're going to be shot, when you see them close, aim shoot, ok?" Jak then let them get their guns and fire until each one of them hit each target with a full magazine

"Good, job, now that, that's done, let's go to the pipe's, since all of you can fit in the small one, we're gonna practice with more than one person going through and someone watching the back of the group" Jak said as they went outside and sat in front of the small pipe

"So, lay down, then sit at and angle and act like you have one of your weapons on you, so when you all in one will guide, so you'll crawl like normal, then the other's decide which way to aim, and i will be the enemy, i'll walk in and when i do say bang before i do, so i can know you have "shot" ok?" they all went into the pipe and Mia led, being the fasted one to crawl in the pipe, while Grace was in the back watching, then Jak passed only walking the waiting to see if she shot, when he got down she said

"Bang, got you" Grace laughed a little and Jak said

"That was excellent, so now i want everyone to switch until we've all gone" Jak then repeated this three more times and Judy watched as they all succeeded

"Ok, now let's head to the track's, i'll show you how to pace, yourself" Jak said then they all walked and talked on there way there, then they came to a stop when Jak raised his hand and said

"Alright, so you know how to sprint, you know how to run, so let's try and see if you can change in and out of them, so you can pace yourself like i said" Jak then showed them how running was, which was using a lot of energy to get far, while sprinting was using all your energy to close a distance quick

"Alright so show me what you got, on the beep...*beep*" Jak watched as all of them switched places and made it two and a half laps before getting tired, they jogged until the end, and were panting hard when they finished

"Well, you did better yesterday, but you were really tired today, from yesterday, so you added only twenty seconds but if you were as energy filled as you were yesterday, you would be at a minute or less" Jak said smiling warmly at his new friends who already had improved majorly from just a few lessons in the same thing from yesterday

"Alright last not least boxing, we aren't going to do the hostage rescue today, since we need to focus on hand to hand, before you can specialize in a certain fighting style or weapon type" Jak got in the ring and said

"Ok, now Zoe, i want you to hit me, as hard as you can anywhere, but the groin" Jak said as he stretched his arms out to his side's and Zoe, punched him right in the side

"Oof, that hurt, but you need better posture and stance when fighting, so put your feet two feet apart then make a forty five degree angle, then hit me, but also turn your hip's to get a little more twisting in the punch

Zoe did so and hit jak again in the side, which made him move his arm to his side and hold the thumbs up, Zoe asked

"Jak are you ok? do you need something like ice?" Zoe asked then Jak stood up and waved for Mia to come up and try it

"Ok Mia you know the drill" Jak then tensed up and Mia hit just a hard as Zoe, which made him cringe but he was still proud of her

After he called everyone up they hit him their training began over the next four months

*Four months later*

"Get in and get out ok?!" Jak yelled from the back of the pipe

"GRENADE!" Zoe yelled then she threw it to Jak who tossed it out the back

"We got more coming, ready?" Mia asked as she pressed her back against Jak's and they waited at a corner

"I was born ready" Mia said as Jak and her ran across pelting tango's with their pistols

"Get down, and use your charge's" Grace whispered to Lily as crawled through the end of a pipe setting charge's and when the gang ran over them 'boom'

"TIMES UP" Judy yelled as she blew her whistle

"You guy's got a new record and a new record time" Judy held up a little screen that read kills eight hundred sixty four out of eight hundred and sixty five then another one said time five minute's

"Sweet, we got it girl's" Jak said as they all high fived and jumped for joy

"Yes you did, and you all definitely going to precinct one, as partners and as friend's" Judy said as she walked them to a locker room to change out

"So how many did you get Jak?" Zoe asked getting out of her swat gear and Jak getting out of his

"I think i got two hundred and twelve, you?" Jak asked as they both were now in their underwear but four months of training together they didn't mind

"I know i got one hundred and eight, i tried to count but maybe missed two or three" Zoe said then put on her leggings and then Grace came over and said

"Well me and Lily, got more than twenty on the last minute" Grace walked over to Jak and slapped his posterior and walked away

"I still have a girlfriend Grace" Jak said as she walked away

"I know hun, but girls can't stay away, can they?" She asked turning a corner

"No they can't" Jak said and everyone laughed then went to see Judy who stood next to Bogo, he had something in his hand a small box

"Hello chief Bogo, how are you sir?" Jak said shaking the buffalo's hoof

"Well i'm fine, but you all must be doing better, than me, now that you've graduated" Bogo said smiling, then looking as all the girls squealed and hugged Jak for training them and for being there to help them

"Yes, yes, i know it's not like a giant ceremony, but your parent's have been notified, and you will visit them or they will visit you, you should show them these" Bogo held out five badges and each one of the girls took one leaving one in the middle for Jak

"Jak are you going to take your badge, you've trained for four months, you deserve it" Bogo said as Jak took it and put it in his pocket

"Sir you said i should join so i could make Zootopia better place, by doing thing's only cop's could, so i became one, i never said i was going to show it to the public, but i am going to come to work every couple of days since Judy and Nick are still supposed to protect me, i believe that i should go home, to my girlfriend and finally ask her to marry me" Jak took out a small velvet box, and showed Bogo the ring he had made custom for Mary

"Jak, you are a cop, and i will allow you to stay in Nick and Judy's protection, until you go ho-" Jak interrupted him and said

"I'm not going home sir, but i will remain under their protection, thank you" And with that Jak went over to the cruiser he was assigned when they had to get everyone's driving tested

"See you all on Monday" Jak said and sped off into the distance, leaving all the girl's shocked that Jak didn't want to show his badge off

"Chief, it might be that you mentioned his parents, or he just want's to marry Mary quickly" Judy said as Bogo sighed and then said

"You're right i wasn't paying attention" I'll ask him on Monday, but enough of that, let's all see to it that your parent's get to see you in your badges and uniforms" Bogo said as he led them to their car's

"I'll go to Nick's apartment, he probably still live there" Judy thought as she only saw Nick on the weekends and let Jak teach the girls when Judy came there on monday while Judy got in her cruiser, she realized, the girl's were a squad, and Jak was only there to get his badge, he was assigned to no partner, so he had to join someone, he couldn't be loner or this would cause problems at the ZPD, so she thought for a minute, and said aloud

"He's gonna be with Nick and me" Judy smiled at the thought of seeing the two of them every morning, which she had done with Jak but not Nick, and all she wanted to do was sleep next to him again


	44. Chapter 44

Jak was now arriving at Mary's apartment and she was waiting at her door, until she saw his car, she ran down the stairs and to him

"JAK!" Mary yelled as she jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist while kissing him

"Wow, you've gotten bigger, and a lot more muscular" Mary noticed as she saw his arms were even more toned than before and he also stood another three inches high, with all the moving and stretching for four months he was able to tear the micro muscles in his leg's and make himself taller

"Yea, and i also know a lot more about animal's in this world, like if i do this to a bunny" Jak then rubbed Mary right under where her throat was, as she started to thump her foot on him

"Oooo, that does feel good" Mary said as Jak stopped and smiled at her

"Well, now that i'm back and i don't have to go to work until Monday, or whatever day i choose, we can do anything" Jak said as he nuzzled her neck

"Well, i've wanted to do this for a very long time, around...four month's" Mary wrapped her arm's around Jak's neck then kissed him aggressively, and then Jak backed up a little

"Wow, you still taste like cute boyfriend" Mary said as she licked her lips and smiled

"W-well, i haven't been this c-close to a woman in a-a while, so this is kinda o-" Jak was finishing his sentence when Mary rubbed her face against his and he blushed and then Mary said

"Let's go to my apartment, i wanna show you something" Mary said as Jak walked up the stairs with her wrapped around him

They entered the apartment and Jak sat on the couch

"So, what did you want to show m-" Mary kissed him again and unbuttoned his police uniform shirt

"Ma-Mary, i don't kn-remember how to do t-this stuff" Jak said as Mary took her shirt off and pressed against him, he noticed her breasts were now a half a size bigger, and when she moved on him they bounced

"Wh-what about you sister's they might try somet-" Jak then had his face pushed into her breast's the second she removed her bra and Mary said

"They moved to another apartment closer to where they work, so they live a down at the end of the street, so about half a mile" Mary said as she pulled Jak out, and he gasped for air

"M-Mary, i-i-i do-dont rem-remember how we do th-this, so are you gonna guide me or somethi-" Jak was then pushed into Mary's lips and she bit his lip, wanting to taste him again

"There we go now let's see how you are, i think you still taste sweet, right?" Mary then rubbed her finger on his lip and licked her finger

"Yep, there it is, now you remember me?" Mary said seductively before she pulled Jak in for a kiss, and she bit her lip, letting him taste her

"Uh, Mary this t-type of thing in a relationship it-its abuse, when the other hurt's their partner, and like i-" Jak was kissed AGAIN then Mary pulled away and said

"Ah, but i hate seeing you in pain, and i just want, my nervous, little boyfriend back" Mary then smiled and shifted on his lap until her rear was on his she grinded on him and his face turned very red as he tried to say, but stuttered too much so Mary ignored him

"I-i-i thi-think i-i nee-need to g-go and u-use th-the bat-bathroom" Mary heard but kept on going, slowly moving her body closer and closer until she was pinning Jak against the couch cushions on his back

"Well, you're still nervous, you still taste good, but your body is better and bigger" Mary said as she rubbed his bicep's but when she touched them he jumped a little

"Oooh, still cute as ever, even with me your nervous" Mary kept on repeating nervous, which made Jak not scared but feel as if she wasn't right

"Mary are you ok?" Jak asked and as he said it Mary's face turned into a sad depressed one, and she started to cry, which made Jak go into comforting boyfriend mode, he rubbed her back and her ear's then nuzzled her in several places

"Jak, i missed you so much, and all i want is you, your body after you left, my mattress was like a piece of wood, compared to you, you were so soft and so warm, but if you don't like that anymore, i understand people change i'm sorry i did this to you, i just wanted my Jak ba-" Mary was crying and Jak kissed her this time and laid down, then resting her head on his shoulder, then his neck

"I missed you to, and Mary?" Jak said then Mary looked up from him

"You know i love you right?" Jak said smiling as it was somewhat a signature line to him

"Yes, yes i do" Mary said using the phrase Nick used all the time with Judy

"Oh, by the way, my birthday in on the tenth of November, so you have ten days till we have to drink a lot of alcohol" Mary said as jak smiled and said

"I already have a present so in ten day's i'll give you your surprise" Jak said as Mary looked into his eye's

"Is it your body, because i would use that every night" Mary whispered, then kissed Jak while using his chest as support

"I-it might be, you never k-know" Jak said blushing at the thought of Mary using him as her personal toy every night, but then thought of how nice it would be to have his bunny, use him every night, for whatever she wanted, even if it meant, her sexual pleasure's

"OH SHIT" Jak thought since Mary meant that's what she wanted to use him for

"Jak you seem a bit flushed? Do you need a kiss from your favorite bunny to make it go away?" Mary said as her ears drooped back and she kissed Jak for a longer time than Jak thought she would to make this "problem" go away, he was just happy, but she made him happier, every second their bodies touched

"Well, i didn't expect to be sat on and slept on, while being kissed within the first hour of being back" Jak said smugly

"Well, i need to sleep good tonight, since i still have you under my medical care, so i need to be nice and rested for tomorrow morning, oh and i bought an actual shaving kit for you" Mary said as Jak did have a stubble, but it still made him cute

"Oh, wow thank's Mary, and do you have my clothes here still?" Jak asked as Mary pointed to a closet that had his clothes hanging in it

"Ok, lets see what still fits Jak said as Mary helped him with all his clothes and not one single shirt fit him anymore

"Well we should donate these to a clothes box it would a good way to help mammals who need blanket's or shirt's" Mary said making a pile of all his shirt's and then putting them in a bag

"Well we need to go clothes shopping again, so let's hit the hay, shall we?" Jak said as Mary got on him and before they slept she said

"I do need knew pantie's mine dont fit as well anymore, see" Mary sat up on him and pulled her tight leggings down revealing see through green undergarments that were making her legs and waist stretch

"Well, since we're shopping tomorrow, i won't need these" Mary then slipped her undergarments of and threw them on Jak's chest

"Heh heh, y-yea i guess you won't, will you?" Jak said as Mary scooted up on him and laid down, now fully naked and on Jak who only had a pair of black almost skin tight jeans

"Well, i'll see you in the morning, doll" Mary said then wrapped her arm's around Jak's neck and snuggled under his neck

The next morning Jak woke up to Mary's rear end in his face and she had her leggings on so as he said her name she sat up and planted her rear end on his face

"M-Mary!?" Jak said in a slight muffled voice, then Mary smacked her lips and laid back down

Jak picked her up and turned her around so she was now on the correct side of his body

"Ja-Jak? Oh sorry i forgot you were here, i slept a little too well" Mary said blushing as she had realized he turned her body around so her rear wasn't in his face

"It's quite fine, Mary, as long as you're happy i am, so lets go so we can get all the shopping done" Jak said as Mary smiled as kissed him before she got up and took a shower then let Jak take one since they wanted to be out and about with each other, as much as possible, so no showering together and using their time up

"Alright, let's go" Mary said as she picked her pocket book up but Jak noticed something when she was walking out

"Mary, where is your underwear?" Jak said as he looked at her lower body seeing nothing there besides black see through leggings

"Well, mine don't fit, and they hurt when i put them on, so i can just say, i'm wearing black underwear" Mary walked out and Jak just watched as she swayed her hips and waited for him

"Well, i guess that's ok, just don't "show off" while we're out, ok?" Jak said as Mary nodded then walked to her car

The two went to the store they had been to before, that only sold female's clothes, so Mary walked around until she found the aisle for underwear, and Jak was being given dirty looks as he followed

"Mary, these people don't look like they like me, i think we should get your clothes then leave for my shirt's, i don't think we have a lot of time either" Jak was saying as a security guard walked up and saw Jak behind Mary, Mary looked at Jak then the guard and her usual smile faded into a surprised look

"Mam do you realize this...thing is following you?" The guard said in a raspy voice, eyeing Jak then Mary

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, he came with me to help me look at the clothes i want" Mary said as she stood next to Jak and held his hand

"Oh, e-excuse, me sir i had no idea, you are a lot bigger than her, and i thought...you know" The guard said as he began to look away

"Its fine, im an officer as well as you, but i just came to help her" Jak said then smiled at the nervous guard, who looked to be a Binturong

"Oh, really well, then thank you for, forgiving me, that just means you can look after her, i'm at the front of the store if you need me" The guard said then walked back to the front of the store

"So, shall we continue, our quest for my panties?" Mary said then led Jak by his hand while he blushed

"Ooh, look at these ones Jak, their pretty" Mary held up a bag with five pairs then one that was being displayed, it was blue and also see through like all the other's she ever wore, then had made line's and small flowers covering certain parts

"Yes they are, you should choose these and whatever other one-" Jak stopped speaking as Mary bumped her rear into Jaks waist then said

"I think these would be nice, they have the same color as your eye's" Mary then went into a small room and led Jak there, as she changed Jak looked away, giving her privacy

"Jak, look their so nice" Mary saw Jak turn then she spun for him and posed a little

"Ye-yea they do look nice on you...THEY LOOK NICE, YEA, wait why are you wearing them we have to pay for them you know" Jak corrected himself after saying this and made Mary laugh at his embarrassment

"Well, now i know you like them, so i will buy them after we get these and a red pair" Mary then put her leggings on and they both left after grabbing the other color and paying for them

"Now your shirt's, you want the one's without button's right?" Mary asked as she looked directions up for a store with mostly non-button up shirts

"Which ever, i like both, and i know you like my button up shirt, because you seemed happy about it when i came back yesterday" Jak said as Mary nodded still getting directions on her phone

They walked to the store and went to the back looking at shirt's Mary wanted to see Jak in

"So i saw these shirt's a long time ago, and i said to myself, if i had a boyfriend i would want him to wear this, and this and all these shirt's" Mary said as she picked four shirt's and each one was either white or black and had a very short sleeve, on each side, then a v cut that would show Jak's chest down to his chest, also showing the crease in his muscles


	45. Chapter 45

"Wow, so i know were getting these ones for you, but i want to see you in this one" Mary hled up a very athletic looking shirt, that was about on size to small for Jak, but he changed into it and it strectched over, his bod, it looked like he had no shirt on, but his torso was pure black

"Uhm i dont know, this feel's nice but isnt it a bit...revealing?" Jak said turnning and looking at his arm's and back

"No, it look's like you are made for beating people up that mess with me" Mary laughed and Jak just grinned then put his other shirt on and they bought those shirt's along with four other button up shirt's that were just like his, but diffreent colors then left

"We need to get home, so i can see you in those panties then take them off you" Jak said with a little more bravery in his voice

"Well, well, well, has my boyfriend turned into me? Or just wants to see me wrap around him, in bunny love?" Mary said as she walked with Jak to the car

After they got back, Mary went into another her room to change while Jak quickly put on one of the v neck's they bought and sat on her bed, eating an orange, and then an apple

"Hey Jak, how do you like these one's?" Mary asked as she walked out of the room with only red underwear on, and sat on Jak's lap while he swallowed the bite of apple in his mouth

"Uh-uh you look more than adorable, definitely gleoite, and very sexy, if you ask me, but your a bunny so your alwa-" Jak was then kissed and Mary wrapped her arm's around his neck, Jak held the apple while she kissed him and his grip slowly got stronger until he crushed the apple and Mary looked down at it, then smiled while putting it's remain's in the trash then wiping Jak's hand

"Well, did i startle you a little to much, or were you just happy to see me?" Mary said as she sat on Jak's lap again

"Well, i was definitely nervous and i was definitely happy" Jak then saw Mary smile and she did something with her hand's behind his back, he felt something cold latche onto his arm's

"Wha-what is that? *Clink*" Mary had cuffed Jak's hand's behind his back then sat up on him

"Well, now that you cant deny me, or make me move, i'm gonna make your nervousness disappear, so get ready for a long while, and i hope you have stamina" Mary said as she leaned into Jak and kissed him aggresively and hungerly while pushing him down and against the headboard with her hip's, her leg's were sat on opposite side's of his leg's and he couldnt move, his leg's were stuck and his hands were bound, but at least he was with his girlfriend

"Mary, is this really neccasary? I mean i'm not ne-nervous" Jak said smoothley until the lasgt part, which made Mary ignore his statement

"Whenever you try to say, something like that to help the situation, make sure you dont stutter" Mary said as she tapped his nose then heard the bell ring on the door

"Awww, the fun just begun, dont g anywhere" Mary said as she hopped off him and put on a shirt and jeans

"Oh great, what if it's one of her sister's and she comes into this ro-" Jak's fear's had become reality, Mary's sister Sage walked in and saw Jak sitting while handcuffed

"JAK!?" Sage yelled as Mary ran in and said

"I can explain!" Mary then explained to Sage why, then Sage said something to Mary, so jak couldnt hear he, they both laughed and Sage left, with whatever sha came for

"So, Jak, Sage decided to help me, she gave me an idea, and it's really good, you'll like it" Mary grabbed something from another room and showed it to Jak, it was a small box, with a tie in it, Sage had said what little she saw of Nick and Judy and how if Jak wore a tie, or some sort of pullable object on his neck, he would be more attractive and she would be able to kiss him even more

"This was the tie, i was going to give to my boyfriend if i ever had one, i forgot about it, but now i can use it" Mary then tied it around his neck and leaned back then smiled at her work

"She was right, a cute, nervous boyfriend with a tie...makes everything better" Mary pulled Jak by the tie and kissed him until she held it for so long it was bruiseing his neck

"Oooh, my neck is a bit sore, how long did you intend on that kiss for lasting?" jak said as he let Mary rub it until she said

"Well, it's just something i want you to use for when i need to kiss you, so if you are out and about with me, i can kiss you without having o stand on my toe's or you bending down" Mary then released him and untied it, pressing her breasts on him while doing it so she could get one last feeling before she let him loose, and they fell asleep

"Mary, where did you get these? these are ZPD qaulity cuffs" Jak said examining the cuff's before she said

"I borrowed them from my boyfriend while he was distracted" Mary said as she skipped to his bag in her room and put them in his utility belt

"Well, as long as their ok, i wont mind you "borrowing" them" Jak said as he rubbed his wrist's and neck, then ary came over and crawled to him, and plopped onto his lap taking his wrists and rubbing them

"Maybe i was a little to hard" Mary thought as she saw some purple lines on the bottom of his wrists and his neck had turned really red

"What's wrong, mary?" Jak asked as he looked at her face when she rubbed his wrists

"Nothing, but did i go a little to hard with this, i just want you to be excited whenever i kiss you and rub on you or anything like that, because you alway's seem nervous" Mary then moved to his neck and started to rub then knot's out of his neck making Jak close his eye's and then slowly fall to sleep, as he hadnt thought about how tired his life had been, with constant training and moving, then sleeping on the floor for a few month's, but he was glad the girls in his squad got to sleep well, even if they hadnt liked him the first day, they all knew everything about each other

"So are you ready for this?" Mary said seductively then Jak opened his eye's and her pull him forward and turn him so that his back was on the bed, then she mounted him and pushed her chest into his face

"MA-MARY!?" Jak said in a muffled tone as she pushed his face into her breasts then started to grid him and kiss him moving back and forth pushing his head into her chest then pulling his head back to kiss him while riding him

Mary kept this up for a while before sloeing down and then stopping, this went on for an hour, and Jak was tired but Mary was more

"Jak, you know how much i love to please you, if it was my job to do that to you, i would take it any day" Mary kissed him one last time and bit his lip

"Mary, your-your obssesed with me" Jak said in a very sad and unhappy tone

"Wha-what? I dont understand, i love you, but your saying im just obssesed?" Mary thought then relized how often she made Jak stay with her and how much she took advantage of him when he was hurt, or tired

"Yo-you right, what type of girlfri-person am i?" Mary back off Jak and started to weep

"No, no, i didnt mean it like that, i love you, and you are myy girlfriend, but you like to constantly touch me and kiss me, i like it, but sometime's you just keep on coming without my opinion, i dont care about any of that, i just care about you, so please stop crying" Jak said then kissed Mary and hugged her

"O-okay, but i dont know how to...control myself, your my first boyfriend, and i just dont want you to leave me" Mary said then hugged him as they slowly went to sleep and Jak loved the feeling of being on a bed and having his girlfriend on him, so hw fell asleep

"Hm what is this, its so soft and warm" Jak thought as he rubbed his face into two soft round thing's

"Hm, it's soft and it feel's like a pillow" Jak thought as he then wrapped his arm's around what he thought was a pillow and then rested his face on the two soft things

"Heh, Jak must think im his pillow" Mary thought as she wrapped her arm's around his neck and her leg's around his waist

"Haha, Jak i never knew you liked to play in the morning" Mary said as Jak's eye's shot open and he lifted his head to see Mary being tickled, then he relized something. these. were. her. breasts.

"MA-MARY!? IM SO SORRY" Jak shot back then saw Mary chuckle a little, after that she then crawled onto his chest and said

"Dont worry, i love it when your on me, as you almost never are, so next time just go with it" Mary then kissed him and laid her head on his chest

"O-ok, thank's" Jak laid down and thought about what they should do today

"Hey Mary? What should we do today?" Jak said as he rubbed her back

"Lets go ice skating!" Mary said then sat up and smiled

"I-ice skating?" jak muttered, he had never been ice skating, his friends tried to make him go when he was twenty and he had just joined the navy, they were out of combat for the weekend, so they hung out and drank all day

"Yea, it'll be so much fun, i can show you all i know, im really good" Mary said this and it was true she was an ice skater, and she loved to show off, she even won first place in a contest with people who compteted in races or in dances

"Um, well i cant really ice skate, i've only been once and i didnt really learn" Jak said as he blushed a little

"Really?! I can teach you!" Mary said then hugged Jak and immediatly started to get dressed, and threw Jak some of his clothe's

"O-ok, but it might be har-" Mary grabbed his hand and said

"Let's go!" They left and went to tundra town, until they saw something on the way to the rink

"The second chance for your memory's, Come one come all revisit your old memory's or your friends, rexperience the ame fun once more, for only nineteen ninety nine" Jak read in his head then thought about if it was real, he could stall Mary and he could show her his old memmory's

"Hey Mary, have you ever been there?" Jak pointed to the small building

"No, but im sure it's fake, i've never seen anyone come out or go in" Mary then saw Jak smile and say

"Let's try it, please, i want to see if it work's, so we can visit memory's from my past" Jak then pulled her towards the shop and she followed

"Hello, young one's how can i help you?" A small armidillo with the name tag that read Jerry on it said

"We were wondering if you could show us my old memory's" Jak said then Jerry smiled and said

"Right this way please, pay after, and if you dont like it, dont pay at all" He led them to a room with four chair's that looked like the one's Jak used for his dentestry

"Alright so choose and age and then sit down please, also tell me which of your memory's were going to be visiting" Jerry said handng them two shirt\'s and a pair of pants

"Were gonn abe visiting my memory's when i was twenty, and what are these suit for?" Jak asked looking at the odd pair of clothe he was wearing

"It's to stabalize your body, and interact with the memory's in your mind, so you can talk and laugh and all you want, by the way how old are you now?" Jerry asked as he looked at Jak

"Twenty six sir" Jak said then laid down and Mary also did

"Ok, thank you, now when i turn the machine on, close your eye's for five or more second's then open them" Jerry counted down and when he said one a machine next to them started to mak noise

"See you two late-" Jerry said as he sat down and closed his eye's in a regular chair

The two opened their eye's and were in a tub, with steam and water in the air

"Jak, where are we?" Mary asked and looked arund, it wasnt Nicks tub

"Were in my apartment i used on my first mission ever" Jak stated as Mary peeked out of the curtains

"Jak, there's someone there" Mary whispered then Jak looked out and saw himself, a twenty year old pulling his shirt on, he was so much smaller and no where near as buff as Jak now

"Ok, you step out and say hello, if he see's me he might think im gonna hurt him, ok?" Jak whispered then Mary nodded remembering she couldnt be hurt here


	46. Chapter 46

Mary stepped out of the shower, and said

"Hello? Are you Jak?" Mary stood behind him and she was in the clothes she was wearing not the weird ones

Jak spun around after grabbing something then aimed a gun at her

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Jak then pulled the hammer back and said

"The hell, what are you?" Jak saw Mary put her hands up and start breathing fast, she was still afraid of guns

"I-im Mary, y-your girlfriend" Mary said then Jak's mouth opened and he aimed the gun down

"You, you're MY girlfriend?" Jak asked in a very heavy accent as he had been speaking english only two years now, and his accent was still there and strong

"Aye, lad she is" Jak stepped out and then the past Jak aimed his gun at him

"Who are you?" Then the future Jak said

"I'm you in six years, so you might not wanna kill me" Jak said as he wrapped his arm around Mary

"Wha-what? How are you here?" (Let's call future Jak, Jak then call past Jak, Jack) Jack said as he lowered the weapon once more

"Well, how do you think? We used a memory machine, so your non existant anymore, your just in me head" Jak then walked up and pushed Jack who stood still, because jak's hand went through him

"What the he-" Jack said then someone knocked on the door

"Jack? You ok buddy? or are you crazy already?" Someone asked, who sounded like Malick

"I'm fine, just...talking to my phone to type something" Jack replied

"Oh, ok, hurry up we wanna do something, it's eleven" Malick said leaving the door

"Ok, so you, what are you?" Jack said pointing to Mary

"Im a bunny, i'm from Zootopia" Mary said then Jak said

"Yea, in six years you'll be there bud, and she's gonna save your life" Jak said to his previous self

"Well, if she is my girlfriend, she is cute, and she is pretty, so Jak in the future, good pickens" Jack said putting his gun back on the counter

"I know she is, but apparently we can't call bunny's cute in Zootopia, but we can sa-" Jak was interrupted when Jack said

"Gleoite, can i say that?" Jack asked as Jak smiled then nodded

After a while they talked and Jak told Jack all about Zootopia, and all about his life, it only took and hour and a half

"Ok, well let's go i think Malick and Den are pissed at me for taking so long" Jack said then opened the door and saw Malick drinking at a small counter, while Den was on a couch playing game's cursing every few moments in Gaelic

"Oh, heeeey, Jak who are theeey?" Malick said then slammed his head on the table and fell asleep, there were about thirty bottles around him

"Well, that's one down" Both Jaks thought as they walked to Den

"Hey Den, look at me, i'm huge" Jack said pointing to Jak

"Oi, Jak who are they? new friends?" Den asked paying attention to his game

"No, this is me from the future, and my girlfriend from the future" Jak watched as Dean's mouth dropped when he stood next to Jak and saw Den was about a foot short, but still as buff as Jak

"This is you, in how long?" Den asked inspecting Jak

"A simple six years" Jack said crossing his arms

"Well, Jak i gotta say your buff as hell, but you must have a small d-" Den was cut off when Mary said

"Actually it's quite big, and he's very nice when he's older, even nicer than now" Mary finished then Den stared at her, thinking about how there was a bunny standing and talking about Jak's genitals

"We-well, Jak you progressed nicely haven't you" Den said thentried to pat his shoulder but couldn't

"What gives?" Den asked poking at the two as his hand went through them

"Well, were in my memo-" Jak's face went cold when he remembered, this was the time Jak was kidnapped and got his scar, because they surprised him when he was drunk

"Everyone hide somewhere, matthew's men are coming, so get behind the bar, i'll stand here and act as a decoy" Jak looked at them then said

"GO" They all hid behind the bar weapon's drawn and Malick wobbling a little while he was crouched

Glass break and the door in the front open's the apartment, then ten men come in, Dargon and Matthew walk in after

"Well, who are you?" Matthew asked walking around Jak

"I'm Jak, and your Matthew sonofabit-" Jak then had a knife pushed against his throat, somehow and as only pushed back by Matthew into the wall

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Matthew yelled at Jak

"You killed my friends, so i killed you" Jak said which made everyone behind the bar feel sad, as now Malick and Den knew they died in the future

"Well, let's leave a little memento, so you remember our little encounter, Jak" Matthew stuck the blade in Jak's mouth and then slowly cut Jak's good cheek

"AAAAHHHH, SHTOP!" Jak yelled while Matthew still had him on the wall, and Dargon laughed, while Mary weeped silently

Matthew pulled the blade out then smiled and said

"Where's your smile, Jak? It seem's i somehow already gave you your othe-" Everything turned white then Jak woke up to the armadillo, wiping his cheek, and then sticking something sharp through it over and over

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jak yelled as the armadillo wiped and stitched his cheek

"I'm sewing your cheek, back, you were met with a very bad memory, and your body react to it negatively, so when he cut i was turning the machine off, your body was separating your cheek, so you had another thing to remember this, Matthew by" The armadillo stopped then went over to Mary who had a screen next to her and she was crying calling for jak in a white space

"JAK!" Mary yelled as the machine turned off

"I'm here Mary, i'm here" Jak said as he hugged her when she sat up

"Jak, how did he do that? why did he cut your che-" Mary looked up at jak and saw the stitches along with blood, he had a new scar, he had a full smile and blood was dripping from his mouth

"Ja-Jak? you're not Jak you're a monster, GET AWAY" Mary pushed him away and backed up then Jerry moved in front of her when Jak moved forward

"jak, you can't get near her, she's in shock and won't be able to recognize you, until your wound has healed, or she believe's it you" Jerry then went over to Mary and sent Jak to the opposite side of the room, turned away

"Miss, that's Jak, he's your boyfriend, remember? He came in with you?" Jerry said then Mary shook her head and said

"Jak isn't scary he's nice, and sweet, he would never let that happen to himself" Mary then looked over Jerry's shoulder and saw Jak with tears falling down in front of his feet

"Is that really Jak?" Mary asked then Jerry nodded and Mary covered her mouth, realizing she pushed Jak away and called him a monster, trying to get away from him

"Jak? hello?" Mary said but Jak just kept his back turned

"Jak, are you ok, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to call you that, i was scared, i was alone and abandoned, in there" Mary said then Jak slowly turned

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have gone there, we should have just gone and skated at that place" Jak said then Mary gave him a warm smile, she went up and hugged him

"Aw, isnt this f***ing adorable?" A voice said behind them said

"What? Who it it?" Jak said pulling mary behind her and watching a man drop Jerry's corpse on the ground, he had a coat on and a hat

"Why, Jak it's me remember? You got away every time i got close to you, but you left me with a scar every time" The voice said then Jak realized it was Dargon, he jumped through the portal as well

"Da-Dargon?!" Jak said as the man approached him slowly

"Yes, there ya go, oh, you're uglier, than i remember Jak, you got another scar? Oh wait Matthew gave you that, even from the dead he still manage's to F*** with your life, bless his black little heart" Dargon then took off his coat and the hat he had on, throwing them onto the ground

"Dargon, you were supposed to be dead!" Jak said loudly

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong lad, you see, i always send in a decoy, then when he die's i come into play, so you may have killed a fake, but now i'm here, flesh and blood" Dargon then pulled a knife out and said

"Since, Matthew left you with such a nice little "memento" i think you and your little bunny should have matching one's" Dargon pointed at Mary who was behind Jak and covering her mouth

"Oh, is the little bunny scared? do you not want to be like Jak?" Mary shook her head then backed up into the wall

"Stay the hell away from her" Jak said putting his hands up and waiting for Dargon, he circled Jak until he was able to reach Mary but Jak would move in the way before he could

"Well, Dargon you gonna stay the coward you are and always have been, or are you gonna hit me?" Jak asked then took a huge step forward and with all his strength he uppercut Dargon, and he fell back then stood up and readjusted his jaw and said

"BASHTERD, E'LL KILL YOU!" Dargon threw the knife at Jak and then lunged at him when Jak smacked the knife away

"HAHAHA you think you can kill me? DARGON DEVEREUX?! YOU'RE MORE WRONG THAN A PERSON SPEAKING OF THE IRISH TROUBLES IN "ROMANCE"" Dargon yelled while pinning Jak on the ground (The Irish Troubles was something foreigners thought of being romantic, or speaking in way's as it was, it wasn't it was horrible, so if you're ever in Ireland don't talk about the troubles in any way)

Jak was pinned and Dargon was using his right hand to continually hit Jak in the face until Jak went limp

"*Wheeze* Now miss if you *Wheeze* will" Dargon picked his knife up and Mary stood still shaking as Dargon made his way over to her

"OI, GET AWAY" Jak yelled getting up and pulling Dargon in choke hold

"You tried to kill me more than ten times yet i always let you live, now you die" Jak said as Dargon shook and squirmed until he dropped the knife and Jak released his dropping his body to the floor, then Jak picked the knife up and slit his throat for extra precaution

"Mary, let's call Nick and Judy then get them to come her-" Mary hit Jak in the stomach with a piece of metal then ran out of the building crying

"That's not Jak, he wouldn't kill him if he was knocked out, he wouldn't" Mary thought as she ran passed her car and into the wooded area, in front of the building

"Ma-Mary, help me" Jak muttered as he was lying on the ground he watched her walk into the woods, his face was purple and he had a broken nose, he was calling her until a polar bear walked in

"HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU OK?!" The polar bear asked Jak as he saw Jerry on the floor and Dargon on the floor, both bleeding from the throat

"Call an ambu-" Jak passed out from the cold and the pain

After an ambulance got there and asked Jak his questions and helped him they left

"Where is Mary? Please be ok" Jak walked into the wood's and searched for three hour's until he was so cold he had to head back, but he was lost

"SHIT, IM SO STUPID" Jak yelled as he walked for another hour, he was very cold, but most animal's could survive the cold if they had fur, and Mary was an arctic hare so she could sleep in the wood's if she wanted

Jak walked another hour before collapsing, his lungs felt like they were full of ice, and his body had mostly gone numb, he was entering a hypothermic state, he drifted in and out of sleep, getting very warm then standing up and walking, only breathing every few seconds instead of normally

"I'm done, oh well, Mary i lo-" Jak thought then hit the ground and his body shut down, he was now a cold considered dead corpse, he wouldn't recover from this, unless someone helped him within an hour, but his body was big so he could stay warm longer than most, and he had glove's a jacket, he covered his entire body

After Mary had started walking back to her car, she saw a body, it was Jak's, he was laying on the ground, and he wasn't moving at all

"No, no, no please, god no" Mary slowly walked then ran to Jak as she fell to his body, his face was wrapped in bandages and he was just laying down


	47. Chapter 47

Mary started to breath into his mouth and perform cpr, after she called the nine nine nine number for an ambulance to search the wood's for two citizens

"Breath Jak breath" Mary kept repeating in her head until she gave up and cried onto his chest

"Why wont you just breath, come on please Jak" Mary cried until she saw the panther that had saved Jak twice before she waved and he ran over

"He wont breath i performed cpr, but he just wont breath" Mary kept telling him how long they were there and why he went in after her

"Mam, i cant do much, we need to take him to a hospital so they can put nutrient's into his body, and heat him, his body temperature is only ten degree's so he is either barely hanging onto life, or his corpse is just warm" the panther helped carry his body with a wolf into an ambulance

After they took Jak to the hospital, they rushed him into the room he always stayed in and he had four of the best doctors there, he had sevre hypothermia, they drew blood and saw the blood slowly but surely return to his body

After two day's of nothing but him having nutrients pumped into his body, and Mary slept next to him never leaving his side, then Nick and Judy came to the hospital and also spent time there with him

"What the hell happened?" Jak muttered as he woke to see Mary hovering over him and then hug him the hardest he ever felt

"JAK YOU IDIOT, YOU TRIED TO LOOK FOR ME BUT DIED" Mary yelled at him then cried on his shoulder not letting go of him

"Well, i needed to make sure my bunny was safe, Dargon is dead, but sadly so if Jerry, i wish i was able to help him but i wasnt fast enough to look up and see Dargon walk i-" Mary kissed him and pulled his head into her's not letting go, to what felt like an hour to Jak

"What did i do? i just went to look for you" Jak said and Mary told him the story of how she found him and he wouldnt wake up

"Jak you've been like this for two day's, you were considered dead, unless you woke up" Mary still hugged him, and it was starting to get hard for him to breath

"Mary, i need air" Jak said but Mary just loosened a little

"Thank you, and before you make me say it, i am sorry for dying again" Jak said hugging her

"JAK!" Nick yelled then ran up and hugged him as well

"Dude, you were dead...again, what does it take to kill you?" Nick asked as he released his grip and Judy hugged him next

"Well, it'll take a lot of bullet's or a lot of blood loss" Jak said and laughed which made everyone cringe as he had just joked about how you had to kill him

After everyone talked about what they did for the four month's they were gone, Nick and Judy left

"So Nick we got a weasel that has robbed a bank, he got away, but his bigger assosiate's have been caught since were the smallest, we need to go in and get him ok?" Judy said as they walked down to the elevator

"I gotcha Carrot's, but it's late, only i can see in the dark" Nick said as they walked into the lobby and into the darkness

"Well i can hear better than you so were even, lets go" Judy got in and Nick satrted the car, he turned on the siren and light's then sped to the rainforest district, where the weasel got away, there were search squads and none of them could do anything but listen or try and find the weasel

"Ok everyone, officer's Hopps and Wilde are here, lets give them their space" Bogo said then moved out of the way, Nick sniffed the air and smelled a weasel, while Judy heard a waterfall and a lot of insects

"Ok, Nick i can hear a waterfall and a lot of inse-" Nick ran into the forest and Judy ran after him, he could smell the weasel he was very sweaty and wet, he was near somehing loud

After they ran through many spot's and Nick could smell him from all the hiding spot's, they came to the water fall where he was crossing over some stone's

"HEY YOU STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Judy yelled but Nick ran past her and started to jump from rock to rock trying to catch him

"Try me, cotton tail" The weasel yelled back and saw Nick was gaining on him since he could see the rock's

"Hey, catch" the weasel said then threw his gun at Nick, Nick didnt look up in time and it hit him off the rock, he was now at the edge of the waterfall

"Hahaha, it's me or the fox, long ear's" the weasel siad as he hopped onto the other side, and Nick hit rock after rock until he was two away from the end

"JUDY HELP ME PLEASE" Nick yelled as Judy locked for rock's but she couldnt see any that led to him

"NICK HOLD ON IM GOING TO GET HELP" Judy ran back and Nick slipped off one rock onto the last one, his claws were now digging into the stone, he saw many officer's come to the edge and talk

"NICK WAIT ONE SECOND" Mchorn yelled the ripped a small tree and stuck it out to him

"I CANT REACH IT" Nick was awing at it but he couldnt reahc it, it has slunk back and he quickly grabbed the rock with his paw that was trying to grab the tree

"I'M SLIPPING, HELP M-" Nick held onto the rock but the rock moved in the water and it pushed him off the edge

All the officer's watched as Nick fell and yelled something

"JJJJJUUUUUUDDDDYYYYY!" Nick's voice then fell out of range, and many of the officer's slumped to their knee's and started to weep

"Oh my god, he's gone" Bogo said as he slumped to his knee's and rubbed his face over and over

"GET SOMEONE DOWN THER AND SEE IF HE SURVIVED" Bogo yelled as all of the officer's jumped up and ran to a small area of tree's, making their way down, some slipping then some making it down and searching, forgetting comepletely about the weasel

"I FOUND HIM" One of the officer's yelled as all of the ran to him and saw Nick, his body was covered in blood and his body was limp, Judy ran over and turned him onto his side

"Judy?" Nick asked but he was unconscious, he was dreaming

"Nick help me" Judy yelled as Nick tried to find her but he could only walk then he started to sprint, but as he got closer he heard another animal running after him, he could only see dark until he saw a light, he ran to it but Judy's voice grew faint, He could almost feel the grass under his feet, but the animal was now gone, and he only heard Judy, he turned around and ran to her, the animal was now running behind him again, he saw her but fell to his knee's and couldnt breath

"J-Judy, Judy i-i g-got you" Nick crawled to her and spit water or blood or a mix of both, then he got to her, she was fine, but then she was on top of him and she kissed him

"Breath you dumb fox" Judy said as she performed cpr on him and all the officer's watched and cringed while she tried to save him but he was gone

"Someone get her, she shouldnt see this" Bogo said and someone went to her and puled her by her arm's

"NO, LET GO OF ME" Judy yelled then kicked their arm and they said ow, she ran back to him and started again

"BREATH NICK" Judy hit his chest then started to pound on it

"Ow, that hurt's Nick said in his dream, Nick wake up, please" Judy said

"I am awake, but your hitting me" Nick said as he coughed more water

Judy then saw Nick cough water up and lean forward

"Yea Nick get it all out" Judy said as she held Nick who was coughing water up, and all the officer's watched as he was brought back

"Dont, do that ever again, do you understand me?" Judy said then Nick nodded shaking, Judy kissed him and rubbed her head on his arm, his wet fur still smelled nice

"Alright everyone give them their privacy and call and ambulance" Bogo said as all of the other's had turned then walked away to tell the others who already left the scene

"Nick, dont ever, go on another waterfall stone jump thing agian, please" Judy said then Nick said

"I wont Carrot's, but i would like another kiss from my favorite bunny" Jud then smiled and kissed him again Bogo was the only one left, and he made sure they were ok, untilt he ambulance came

"Alright you two, your both soaking wet, and you need to go to the hospital" Bogo went over and picked the two up and gently placed them in the back of the ambulanc where one of the paramedic's started to question Nick and put a mask on giving him more ocygen that was clean and it made him sleep

The ambulance sped through Zootopia and got to a hospital where Nick was taken to advance care, he had a broken set of rib's and a broken jaw, his lower jaw had been smacked against a rock at the bottom of the fall and he was knocked unconscious only swallowing water, halso land on his side, so he broke four rib's, and he also had somehow uninjured his skull in any way, but the jaw injury

After Jak healed they went to Nick's room

"Hey Nick, how are ya?" Jak asked entering the room after Judy opened the door

"I'nn doinnn gud" Nick said as he had bandage's wrapped around his head

"Good to hear, i think, but anyway, i came to say this" Nick turned a little then Jak sat next to him

"Tá tú le fada an ainmhí bravest mé bhuail riamh risked tú do shaol a ghabháil ainmhí a ghoid airgead, ach choinnigh tú fós ag dul fiú nuair almsot tú fuair bás , é a chur ar gut Nick Wilde , agus leis sin i salute tú." (You are by far the bravest animal i have ever met you risked your life to capture a animal who stole money, but you still kept going even when you almost died, it take's gut's Nick Wilde, and to that i salute you.)

"Wew onhnce i earn ut dat mens i rill tank uu" Nick said then gave a crooked smile

"Alright, well get your rest, you'll need it" Jak said the went over to the small seat Judy was at and sat next to her

"Hey Nick, you were so cool when you tried to take that weseal down the water, fall but when you fell all i heard was you yell Judy until we couldnt hear you anymore" Mary said this and then pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed him a video on Furtube that read, 'Hero cop tries to arrest criminal but dies in process'

"Wow, thats amazing" Nick said trying to be as straight as possible, so he was able to tell her how he thought about it, all the cop's there had camera's on their chest, and some on their car's each one of them recorded a different angle and they all watched as Nick fell, then yelled Judy

Mary walked over to jak and sat on his lap, then leaned back, Judy stood up and walked to Nick since she had'nt spoken, she wanted to speak last, as it was going to be long

"Nicholas P. Wilde, i want to marry you, you tried to catch the criminal, i was going to go first, but you ran past me, i dont know if you thought he was going to hurt me or not, but if it was me there, i would have died, but i wasnt so thank you Nick, i love you as much as Mary love's Jak, and i love you even more than that, so please, dont jump off anymore waterfall's" Judy smiled then kissed Nick and he groaned but then the pain melted away, as Judy rubbed his muzzle and then crawled onto him

"Well, guy's me and Mary will leave you two alone, were gonna go to your apartment Nick and set up a little surprise" Jak said then Nick waved at them to go and they did laughing while they kissed

"So their gone, what should we do in a confined little space like this?" Judy asked making circles under Nicks chin with her finger

"Nok have shecks, my ribsh hurt" Nick then grabbed Judy's waist and pulled her up to his stomach then she leaned forward into a kiss him she then played with his mouth and made him feel warm

Judy was wearing a shoulderless shirt and had her leggings on, she also had the necklace Nick gave her on, but it was under her shirt

"So, Nick you know how they say rabbit's have healing spit?" Judy said and Nick nodded, then Judy leaned in and said

"Well show me where it hurt's" Nick moved his bandage slowly then revealed a small gash, he pointed to it and Judy licked it

"HHMM" Nick groaned as she did but he also liked the feeling of her tongue on him, it was soft like her and then a little smooth, but not wet

"Feel any better?" Judy said then Nick nodded and tried to close his jaw, but could'nt it hurt, and the wound did break his jaw, but it was only going to be wired for three week's and he could talk during those week's

"Judy, this is hard to say, but" Nick breathed a little to ccatch his breath as it did hurt to talk

"I am going to marry you, and i dont know" he started to breath again catching his breath

"When but it will be in the next three week's" Nick stopped and touched his jaw which sent a horrible stinging into his entire head, like he was hit with a baseball bat

"Well, the kiss at our wedding better be nicer than these one's because i know you foxes kiss good" Judy chuckled a little and Nick glared at her

"Relax i'm only saying that because your the only mammal i've kissed but my fami-" Judy stopped and covered her mouth Nick laughed a little which made Judy cringe at how his jaw moved when he did it, it shook up and down


	48. Chapter 48

(So i realized how much i focused on Jak and Mary, so im going to focus on Nick and Judy for a while, so they can be evened out, so you will here a bit about Jak and Mary, but Nick and Judy will be the main focus of these next few chapter's, i'm gonna try and combine again -Den P.S. this story has an extremely long way to go, one hundred plus or more chapter's)

"Well, before we do anything else, dont laugh, its gross, you jaw jiggle's like its hanging on a string and your pulling it then letting go over and over, but we can leave in two days" Judy made the motion with her jaw, which made Nick laugh again, but he stopped after it started to hurt

"Sho, Carrotsh, what should we do?" Nick said as he wrapped the bandage's back arounf his head

"Well you said no "shecks" so that leaves sleep together, kiss, and whatever else i cant think of" Judy then grabbed Nick who still had his tie on, by his tie then pulled him forward

"UUHH, Gentle carrotsh" Nick said then Judy kissed him

"CARROTSH" Nick said loudly but Judy just kept kissing him, she wanted to thank him for his valiant attempt at catching the robber

"Thats part one of your reward" Judy said then Nick laid back down onto his bed

"Whatsh part two like Carrotsh?" Nick said realizing he made a very bad mistake, Judy laid on him then turned so her body was facing up like his, then she pulled his tie so so she could kiss him sideways

"Like this Mr. fox" Judy said then pulled him into the hardest kiss he ever felt, but he couldnt feel the pain anymore as Judy lifted a leg onto his then sat on his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Carrotsh i think that countsh as shecks, sho let'sh jusht shleep, im tired anywaysh" Nick said this while Judy just smiled and chuckled at his voice

"Well, then i guess i cant kiss you anymore, oh well it was nice while it lasted wasnt it?" Judy said sarcastically moving her arms in the air

"Actually that doeshnt it was only a kish sho were good on that" Nick smiled then Judy laid on his bedside, he wrapped his arm around her and she moved closer to his body

After a few hours the two fell asleep, now Mary and Jak were going to Nicks apartment to surprise him

"Alright so we need a lot crickets, right?" Jak said as Mary nodded both of their stomachs churned when they thought of how Nick ate them, like chips, but a lot worse

"So, that means we need a lot of his friends, a few tables and a lot of drink's, because he can come home when?" Jak said feeling his hands which were very white, they were like paper

"He can come home anytime after the next two day's, so we have two days to plan it out, you call Judy and ask when he plans on coming home" Jak got his phone out and called Judy

Judy: Hey Jak, whats up?

Jak: Hey um when do you plan on coming home?

Judy: In the next two day's why?

Jak: Just curious, and dont tell Nick but were planning a party for him, we kinda gave it awway though

Judy: Awwww thats so sweet, thanks, but where is it?

Jak: We dont know, but i'll call you when we do

Judy: Oh, ok, see ya in two days then

Jak: Alright bye Judy

Judy: See ya Jak

"Two day's like we thought" Jak said as Mary turned into the apartment parking lot for Nicks home, which had people in it for some reason

"What the hell?" Mary said as they both got out and walked to the door

They walk up to someone at the door and say

"Get out, and get the hell out of here before you get arrested" The animal turned around and said

"Ha, your funny, i'm Nicks brother, so neat it" The animal was a moose

"Oh, he is? Funny i dont remember Nicks brother being a moose, or him having one" Jak turned the moose and uppercut him, he was angry people had gone in and looked at Nicks things or even taken them without knowing him

"THE HELL!?" Jak yelled as all the animals turned to him and they were holding things of Nicks, even the landord was there at a small tbale selling his things

"Hello, do you need something sir?" The landlord said as Jak walked through the line pushing animal out of the way

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NICKS STUFF?!" Jak yelled in the landlords face

"Well, one dont yell at me, or i'll have someone here hurt you, two he's dead so, im getting rid of his stuff, we just started and your my first customer, so what do you want?" The landlord said as she waved at his stuff

"Look, Nick is my best friend if not family, i was just at the hospital with my girlfriend and his, we all talked and then i left to come here and plan a party for him, if you even sell a cup from here, i'll kill you all" Jak gripped their shirt, then threw them into the door way

"GET OUT!" Jak yelled as he was so angry he started to hit animals who didnt leave, he hit a sheep in the side of their head, then a moose, then a badger, then another series of animal's leaving a mess, he had probaly left them all with concussions as he took them out and set them on the balcony

"JAK CALM DOWN!" Mary yelled snapping out her trance, she always entered when he fought

"They tried to sell Nicks stuff, he died to get a criminal, and now these selfish pieces of trash are trying to buy his stuff, while the landlord make's a profit off of it" Jak said this then Mary felt sad, the way he explained it made her feel as bad as the only few conscious animals

"Hey, i know a person who got one thing before you interrupted us, it was a small cat, he had bought some sort of necklace with a carrot on it" A sheep said leaving then running down the street

After they cleaned all the animals out and made sure everything was accounted for, Jak went up to the landlord

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" The landlord said walking up to Jak and poking his chest

"You son of a bitch, if you dont tell me where the animal you sold that necklace to i'll kill you" Jak yanked the landlords shirt up and held them up by their collar, they slowly responded with

"Ha, i'm keeping that money, and i will get you killed, your a nobody, no one will care" The landlord threatened Jak, a specialy trained unit, who could be in the swat

"Well, now i have to interrogate you for information, come on" Jak dragged the animal into Mary's car then asked her for the key and drove to the ZPD after getting his uniform on, the landlord was now shaking, but they got four thousand off of that necklace, they could pay for the possesion charge then get out

After they got to the ZPD and Jak told Bogo to watch him, he went into the interragtion room, but with a set of boxing tape

"Here put this on your paws, then follow me" Jak led the landlord to the boxing ring, and Bogo followed smiling all the way there, he knew Nick died for a crime, the least he could do was let Jak make the landlord talk

"You know, you cant do this right?" The landlord said shakily

"Well, under the code two forty three, i have all the time in the world to interragate you, and use force if you havent complied in one hour" Jak said pushing them into the ring while he got in through the other side

"Ok, so every hit you get, i give you a free hour, you get to either rest or take an hour out of five, i will do this for five hours until you talk, so lets go, and you better hit me if you want to "live"" Jak said as he started to shift his weight and watch the landlord move slowly, the landlord was a kangaroo, just so you know (Oh my god this is gonna be good, just wait)

"So, is Nick Wilde dead or alive?" Jak said lungeing at the kangaroo, who barely dodged his blow

"Dead, fro what i know, but you said he's alive right, how do i know your not lieing?" Jak looked at Bogo and said

"Bogo?" Bogo looked at him and nodded

"See proof enough" Jak saw the kangaroo look over then Jak spun around and whacked the kangaroo in the jaw, making him spin twice before rebalanceing himself

"Thats not enough proof, i need solid evidence" The kangaroo then jumped at Jak and missed a punch by a mile, he tripped forward and Jak came behind him the second he turned uppercutting him onto the rope's where the kangaroos glove snagged on

"So, where is the necklace?" Jak sid as he held the knagaroos glove to the rope

"I dont know, where is it huh?" Jak smashed his hand into the kangaroos head, then Bogo smiled and turned to door, so he could use the reflection to watch, but in order for Jak to stop Bogo needed to tell him, but Bogo couldnt see could he

"Where is it huh?" Jak askd again the kangaroo gave him the finger, Jak repostiotioned and elbowed the kangaroo in the head, then kneed his stoach

"Well? where?" Jak kept asking end evertime the kangaroo shook their head or said no, Jak would him them harder and harder

"Ok, Jak times up" Bogo said turning to see the kangaroo's jaw hanging and his face purple, then some teeth and blood on the ground, Jak hand also had gone through the glove, he had blood on his knuckles and his elbow

"Its been five hours?" Jak asked letting the kangaroo go who fell to the ground limp

"Yep, they should've hit you should'nt they?" Bogo said as he watched Jak throw the body over the ropes

"Did you get the info?" Bogo asked as Jak nodded

"Around eight teeth ago" Jak walked out throwing his broken glove in the trash, Bogo walked over to the kangaroo and said

"If you ever try anything with my officer's for what happened today, he wont be the only one killing you, because he wont have a body to beat" Bogo walked out and the kangaroo laughed, he must'ev gone insane, or Jak must've hit him to hard, Bogo wasnt joking or bluffing, Bogo just smiled as he walked out

"So, a Mr. Daniel Figgs, has Judy's necklace" Jak said in his mind as he walked out into his girlfriends car

"I need a car, i cant be driving this" Jak thought as Mchorn laughed and said

"Jak your one odd animal, get a bike" Mchorn got in his cruiser and left

"A bike? How about a motorcycle" Jak thoght, he drove to the bank ary kept their money at, he entered the pin and go eighty thousand to get a motorcycle, he didnt know how much it would cost, so got enough for any motorcycle

After Jak go the money he drove to a car dealer ship, he had his licence so he could legally buy a motorcycle, but he needed to take the test for it

"Hello sir, what're you looking for?" A very plump cheetah said as he walked up to him

"Oh, i was looking for a motorcycle, i dont know how to ride one, but i need it to be fast" Jak said as he they talked Jak haggled the price from fifty thousand to twenty five and the test

"Ok, sir you ring a hard bargain, but i guess that'll do so just head to the track and ask Rufus for the test, once you do it, we can set you up, with your ride" The cheetah gave him the keys and told him to walk it to the test area

"Hey there big guy, how can i help you?" A thin and muscular tiger said taking his helmet off

"Oh, i need to take a test to get a motorcycle, your Rufus i suppose?" Jak said then the cheetah smiled and pointed to the bike

"Take the motorcycle to the white line, and start it" Rufus pointed to a small white line where Jak got on and placed a tester helmet on, then put the key in and started it

"Ok, so the right handle is your accelerator, left and right pulls are your brakes then the little silver button next to the key is your lights, so turn on your lights" Jak turned them on and Rufus told him about how to use a motorcycle, and how they worked, Jak had a Takenshi four thousand and it was a very nice sports bike

"Ok, now that you got this, go forward to the next white line then the next complete a lap, then another with two lines, and increase a line every time ok?" Rufus said as Jak did so, until he was speeding around and around

"OK STOP" Rufus yelled so Jak could here, he stopped in almost a second if not less

"Ok, your good for your training, now go to the guy you bought the car from, then ask them if you can get your motorcycle licence" Rufus took the helmet, and walked away

"Wow, that was fun, and easy" Jak entered the car dealership, then asked the cheetah about the licence, he took him to a small room, where he asked him questions about his licence and all the formalities, then took his picture and gave him his licence

This all took about an hour or two, then Jak left with his motorcycle being ridden by Rufus who would take it with him, after they got back to the apartment complex, Jak paid for Rufus to get a taxi, then Jak used his motorcycle to go back to the bank and deposit the money, he then went to Mr. Figgs home


	49. Chapter 49

"Ok, so Daniel Figgs? Wow, must be a rich tip, if he bought a necklace with just "pocket" money" Jak thought pulling up to Daniels said address, which was a mansion half the size of the Hagens

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jak said knocking on the house door, when a very short cat answered, he was a little shorter than Mary, and had a very nice looking suit

"Oh, hello, who are you?" The feline said as he looked up to Jak the giant

"Oh, im Jak, a friend of mine recently had his apartment broken into and they stole his wifes necklace, it was a prized possesion he had, and the person selling it said it was bought by a Daniel Figgs?" Jak asked lying just waiting to get the necklace then get out

"Oh, yes the pendant, a little carrot one?" The cat said motioning for Jak to come in, Jak still had his helmet on (He got his motorcycle fast, but i have plans for a very long set of chapter's so yea, he got a leather jacket with a very tight frame, a black mate helmet, and riencforced jeans, the metal plate gloves and a black hardshell backpack) he then took it off and unzipped his jacket, puttig it in the bag he bought

"Mr. Figgs was very skeptical about buying it, but the seller said they knew it was real, and had inside info if you will" The cat then proceeded to open one more door leading to a tiger and a panther having rather intense sex

"Mr. Figgs this man says to have known the previous owner of the necklace you purchased today" The cat was unphased but Jak looked away as they both grunted then the tiger put on a robe and walked over to Jak extending his paw out

"Hello, Daniel Figgs, pleasure" Daniel said as Jak hesitated to shake his hand, but had gloves, so it was "ok"

"Hello, sir, Jak Steel-Smith" Jak smiled at the tiger who seemed nice except for the part Jak "walked" into

"So, you know about the mammal who sold me the necklace?" Daniel said walking with Jak upstairs, and into a gallery of jewelary

"Uhm yessir, the necklace was stolen and from a police officer, and his wife who is also a police officer, im officer steel but you can call me which ever, Jak or Steel" Jak saw the necklace in the center of a large board full of other fruits and veggies, the only one that was missing was a carrot in the middle

"Ah, Mr. Steel that carrot necklace? It was real and i bought it for four thouasand dollar's not a lot, but i can pay you ten if you let me keep it and make the officer buy a new one" Daniel pulled something from his robe and then a pen

"So do we have a deal?" Daneil said smirking at Jak who shook his head

"No, it was given to his wife by him, it was a sort of engagement feeling thing, so i need it back" Daniel's smile went away, then he walked over to Jak

"So, you want that specific necklace back? Well, since i bought it, i can keep it or i can barter with you for it" Daniel smiled then said

"Fight me and win, i'll give it back along with anything else in the room, in fact, i'll give you every jeweled item in here, if you win, hows that sound?" Daniel said as Jak thought for a second

"How good is he at fighting if he would risk his entire collection to keep one necklace" Jak thought then said

"Deal, meet me where?" Jak asked extending his hand to the tiger

"Come here at six sharp, you win you get it all, loose it and you never come back here" Daniel laughed then saw Jak out

"Why do they always want to fight?" Jak thought riding to Nicks apartment to sleep, he just wanted to sleep so he could be ready for tomorrow, but when he got inside, he was definitly changing his mind, the place had been sacked and Mary wasnt here, but her car was

"Mary?!" Jak said

"MARY!?" Jak yelled then started to look in rooms for her, until he entered a barricaded room, Nicks room

"AAAHHH, STOP BACK UP" Mary had Jaks taser and his baton, in her hands

"Mary, what happened?! Are you ok?!" Jak walked over to her, but she just readjusted the gun and aimed it at him

"M-Mary? What are you doing put my gun down" Jak moved closer then tried to hug her, but she shot him in the chest when he wrapped his arms around her

"AAAHHH, MARY!?" Jak fell to the ground then saw Mary take his tear gas and pull the pin holding the grenade as it filled the room, you could choke to death if a room fills up with it, and you stay to long, Mary walked out leaving Jak in the room and dropping the gas in there

"M-MARY HELP M-ME" Jak started to cough and crawl to the door, but she closed it

"Wha-what the fu-fuc-" Jak passed out and woke up in the room, but with his hand cuffs around his wrists, and his legs bound with rope, he only survived due to his helmet

"Who are you and where is Jak?!" Mary said pointing his gun at him

"I AM JAK, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Jak yelled but sounded off...his helmet was on

"Mary, you could have killed me, all because you didnt think i was me?" Jak said making Mary lower the gun slighlty then raise it again

"Prove your Jak!" Mary yelled then Jak started toshake his head until his helmet fell off

"J-Jak, oh my god, i almost killed you" Mary went over and uncuffed him, then he untied his leg binds

"Why didnt you just remove my helmet?" Jak asked breathing heavily in the living room

"I didnt think the gas knocked you out, so if i got cloe you were gonna kill me, and since you have that mask i didnt know if iwas you, plus you sound different with a helmet on" Mary started to cry, then hugged Jak, and kissed him over and over, he held her, but felt like he was missing something, why was the apartment torn up and thrown to pieces

"Mary, what happened?" Jak asked looking into her eye's and claming her down

"Th-these tigers came in all on motorcycles, i remember them from the bar, and they came in, i went to the room with your belt, and i heard the yelling my name, and saying what they were gonna do to me, they rode bike's so i thought they had helmet's to put on when they did crimes, so when you came in i thought you were one of them, then you got to close, and when you touched me i shot, i wanted to make sure you didnt get up so i waited until you were close enough, if i had kiled you...i-i-i" Mary started to cry again then Jak held her, so now he had to deal with tiger's in a gang and a tiger, with Nicks present

"Wait a second, Daniel Figgs, those guys all had rode motorcycles and had a lot of stuff that a gang usually couldnt afford, they had a person to stock them and give them gear, to run the streets and do whatever they wanted" Jak thought about this then locked the door in the apartment, then started to clean, once he was done everyhting was back in place and set up, they didnt break anything thankfully

"Jak, im scared what if they come again?" Mary said as she went over to Jak and sat on his legs while he laid down

"Well then i'll beat them again, and again, i wont let them hurt you, ever" Jak saw Mary scoot over to him, then she went back and frowned, biting her lip and rubbing her paws togethor

"Jak? You know im sorry about the gun and the te-" Mary coughed then cried again, Jak picked her up and positioned her to hug her and lay down, when she finally fell asleep, he rubbed her back and stroked her ears, then he fell asleep

The next day, he woke to something kicking his leg, it was Mary

"Aw, she's so cute whenever she does this" Jak thought as he wrapped his arms around her then she felt for him and wrapped her arms around his chest

"*Yawn* Oh, morning Jak, how are you?" Mary asked sitting up and letting one of her ears droop over her eye while she kept the other in a straight position

"I'm fine, but just a little congeste-" Jak decided to not finish his sentence, so he wouldnt bring up what happened yesterday up

"Oh, yea, im sorry, i was scared and i-i" Mary cried AGAIN and Jak had to hold her, while he kissed her head and then when she finally let up, she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Jak, i can make it up to you, if you know what i mean" Mary sat on his waist then leaned forward and started to kiss him, but he just waited, he didnt do anything but lay there

"Oh, yea sorry, obbsesive i know" Mary sat on him still, until he spoke

"So Mary, i have to fight their supposed leader, and win to get Nick's necklace back, so i'll be leaving at five thirty to go and fight him i want you to go to the hosp-" Jak was then shoved onto the couch and Mary wrapped her legs around his waist forcing her tongue into his mouth, he never knew she would do something like this for no reason

"*cough* Mary?! What are you doi-" Mary kissed him again and he tried to lift her off gently but she wrapped her arms around his neck, so he stopped and he kissed her back, might as well enjoy it

"Why do you always fight, you never try to figure another way out" Mary said releasing his lips

"I do, but sometimes the only option is their option" Jak said the Mary smiled and kissed him more gently, bitting his lip and pulling it a little

"Well, i guess your right, but you better win, i need my boyfriend" Mary got off Jak then went into the kitchen

"She has the biggest mood swing's i've ever seen, happy and sad, forgiving and forceful" Jak thought but he liked it about her, that means he didnt need to ask her about things in bed since she would always be willing, but Jak might not be, he would still accept whatever it was

It was two pm and Jak was sitting down eating a very big salad Mary made for him, and his fight, it was good, and filling

"Aahh, that was good" Jak set the bowl on the table then Mary came in and took the bowl from him, but abut an hour later, she came in and asked him

"Hey Jak, you tired? Cause i feel tired, its odd, i havent done anything tiring today, but i'm realy sleepy" Mary yawned at the end and Jak felt tired all of a sudden

"Are you serious?" Jak asked as Mary smiled deviously then he closed his eye's and fell asleep

Jak woke up with Mary naked on his body, and he had no cloths on either

"WHAT THE F***" Jak said in his head, then moved and felt sore, on his area, along with his chest

"Oh what the hell?" Jak said making Mary wake up

"Oh, hey Jak, how'd you like our little fun seesion?" Mary asked as Jak held his head then opened and closed his eyes

"Mary what is going on with you, you have changed so much from your old self, you used to be shy and happy, but now your always wanting me and you use methods like this to make me-" Mary pushed on his chest and he groaned

"I didnt do this, you went to fight remember, and you came back really sore and happy, you also came back with a lot of money, the necklaze and some odd patch of fur, it was orange and black" Mary smiled at him then he thought back about what happened

He woke up at five and he had left, when he got to the mansion he was acting odd, his body was being controlled or something, he fought but he never held back, he beat the tiger then went over and cut some fur off of him and then got a bag and took all the jewelry off the wall, he was sore, but not only fro fighting her remember's coming back then seeing Mary, he saw her and he immediatly grabbed her then started to rip he cloths off and he thought he was hurting her

"M-Mary? I dont remember doing any of this stuff, what was in that salad?" Jak said this and Mary looked up then muttered something

"What?" Jak moved closer and heard

"Night howlers" Mary saw Jak's face turn striaght, then he got up and said

"Mary, your not normal, your changing into something scary, you fed me a poison, what if i hurt you? What if i killed someone? WHAT IF I KILLED YOU!?" Jak yelled the last one the sat down and held his head and started hitting his head

"Jak stop, please, i remember the last time you had night howlers put into you, your eye's changed, but when you hurt me you changed again, so this time you tried to hurt me, but when i said ow, you stopped and said, sorry i need to go somewhere, you left then came back trying to..well this" Jak looked around and saw scratch marks in the wall, and their cloths everywhere

"Mary, i cant even look at you right now, you made me hurt you, i never wanted to do that, i made a silent vow to never do it, and you forced me to break it" Jak banged his head on the table the got up and sat next to Mary

"No, i just angry screwed you, i liked this alot, and i did more damage to you than you did to me, i went "savage" on you, i was pretty much commanding you, with my body" Mary smiled at him and he stayed blank


	50. Chapter 50

"Were taking you to a hospital to have your head looked at" Jak grabbed their cloths then put his helmet on and Mary was so small he put her in his jacket, then left, they got to a hospital and when they went in, they asked if they could have Mary checked for any mental issues

"Jak, im fine, you'll see, just being protective" Mary went into a room and stripped down to her undergarments then was put in a small box and scanned with a blue light

"Sir, are you her husband or boyfriend?" A nurse said with a sad face

"Yes, is something wrong miss?" The nurse held up a clipboard that had a disease called Agressive sleeping written in red

"What is it? It's a very straight name" Jak said then the nurse looked even sadder

"I'm sorry, but agressive sleeping, is gained when two people are in a relationship, and one mistreats the other so they get agressive sleeping disorder, which mean's we have to press charges against you sir" The nurse then ask Jak to wait

"Miss wait, im a police officer" Jak said then the nurse turned and came back

"Wait, if your a police officer, and your not doing this, has anyone ever hurt her before while she slept, like sexually?" The nurse asked then Jak told her Sifden did it, so she smiled and said

"We can cure it, we need to preform a simple surgery, we need to cut the disease in her body that is making her feel pain whenever she sleep's and whenever she is comfortable, so it'll only be a few thousand dollar's it maybe two or three, and it located on her back, at the shoulder" The nurse gave Jak the clip board and saw a police officer walking over, it was Fangmeyer

"Jak? They said you did this to Mary, are they accurate?" Jak smiled then said

"No it was Sifden, and were going to get rid of the disease by cutting it out, its located at her right shoulder, where she has been bruised before, over and over in that spot.." Jak thought for a few minutes before saying

"Why does she have bruises on her shoul-" Jak felt cold then forgot Sifden had used Mary's body as a toy to himself, he had bruised her while he forced himself upon her

"HELL NO!" Jak threw the clipboard on the ground then ran outside to his bike Fangmeyer behind him

"Jak where are you going?" Jak looked over and said

"Zootopia correctional prison" Then Jak sped off going well over the speed limit, before having police close behind him

"PULL OVER!" One of the squad cars said as they got closer to Jak, he was pulling his badge out but they must've mistaken for a gun and fired hitting him in the back, he fell and tumbled eighty feet, his clothes torn to shreds even with the jacket and pants

"You should have pulled ov-" The officer saw the badge in Jak's hand, and froze, he had shot one of the special units

"OH MY GOD" The officer immediatly got his partner to come over, then he helped pull Jak into the car, Jak's motorcycle was completely destroyed and he was pretty much dead

They rushed him to the hospital he came from and he saw Fangmeyer through his broken visor she ran over and walked with them into the surgery room, and he saw people crying when he entered he also saw people taking photo's, until he saw Mary, she was staring at him the fell over, she fainted

"What's so bad, im just in a lot of pain nothing to bad" Jak felt something being injected into his neck then he saw black, he opened his eyes a second later to Mary cring next to him, and he looked down, his torso, he had a large chunk of metal from his motorcycle stuck in him, but it had looked cut, and it was reshaped, he had been stabbed by the frame of his motorcycle and they couldnt remove the metal so he had a metal chunk stuck in his body

"Mary?" Jak said and she turned, she had a small piece of guaze on her shoulder, Jak instantly smiled and leaned forward to hug her, but she backed away

"Jak your not normal" Mary blurted out and pointed to the metal in him

"I know, im a human" Jak jokeingly said then saw Mary cry again, Jak was not sore whatso ever, his cloths helped him but his side did hurt

"Mary, i just helped got hurt, please dont be scared of me anymore" Jak got up and stood up, he was fine, but he had the metal in his side

"NO GO AWAY!" Mary yelled which made Jak step back scared of her, he thought she would shoot him again

"Mary, please i just need help, plea-" Mary ran up and pushed Jak

"Dont get near me until that thing is out of you, otherwise, just wait, they will get it out today" Mary then ran back to the side of the bed and Jak followed

"Mary, stop look at me its just me, just Jak, i'm fine, i'm not gonna hurt you, you know this" Mary tried to back up into the wall like at the store, but couldnt so she exteneded her arms out until she felt Jak rub against them, he took her paws and rubbed his cheek with them

"See, im fine, nothing to worry about" Mary sniffled then cried

"Im, sorry Mary, please just stop crying" Jak went over and hugged her then he tried to get closer, but Mary kept pushing him away

"No, Jak please sto-" Jak kissed her and brought her close to him

"Mary, i would always love you, even if you had a chunk of metal in your side, you'd still be as beauti-" Mary lunged at Jak and kissed him, she was on him and the metal was bending when it touched the ground

"Jak, when they pull this thing out, the first thing were doing is planning Nicks party, then your gonna finish any business you have with anyome, naf were gonna live our lives like normal, alright?" Jak nodded but knew they could never have normal lives

"Ok, Mary, when its out were gonna plan his party" Jak saw Mary smile then brush some of his hair out of his face, then she kissed hm and he stood up with her in his arm's

"I think im ready for the surgery" Jak said walking out of the room with Mary, in his arm's

"Ok, lets see where do i go?" Mary shook her head then said

"Jak your nod supposed to be walking, yuor body was beaten, badly" Mary saw Jak smile then he said

"I feel like i have metal in me side, thats all" Jak walked with Mary to the receptionist, then saw many people staring at him, he only had piece of metal in him and some pants, with nice boots

"JAK OH MY GOD" Fangmeyer ran up and hugged him, she was crying and rubbing her head on him

"Aww, its ok Fang, im fine, but just a bit sore" Jak said then Fangmeyer let him go and looked at him

"SORE, SORE?! YOU HAVE A CHUNK OF METAL IN YOUR SIDE!" Fangmeyer yelled and everyone in the room looked up and gasped as he had a black piece of metal around two feet long sticking out of him

"Any louder, that would be nice, just tell Zootopia, ok" Jak said jokingly and Fangmeyer was shaking, Jak hugged her then she sighed heavily and he saw a doctor come up to him then say

"Come with me sir" The doctor pulled Jak by his injury which made everyone in the room gag then some faint

"Sir, you know that hurts ri-" Jak then felt a sharp object cut his side

"AAHH, LET GO" Jak smacked the doctors hand away and then looked at his side, it was bleeding the metal cut him a little more

"Come on then, we need to get the metal out of you" The doctor watched as Jak fiddled with the metal then looked up

"Ok, but give me some pain killers" Jak saw the doctor chuckle then he followed the doctor went into a room and Jak was told to lay on a table, he did and the metal was cold

"Ok, Jak so were gonna get this metal out, its in deep, so were gonna have to administer heavy amounts of morphine, ready?" Jak nodded his head then he felt wierd, he felt like he was somewhere else, he saw all white, until he saw a group of three, in a white pace

"Jak? What the hell are you doin back here?" Malick said walking over and clapping him on the shoulder

"What? Im in a surgery room, thing, im really well drugged" Jak saw Den and Mary walk over

"Hey Jak ol boy, you dead already?" Den said pushing Jak's shoulder a little

"Yea, honey, i thought youd last longer?" Mary said which was odd she never called him that

"Honey? Mary are you ok, even in this world thing place?" Mary looked at him odd then Malick and Den smiled and Den picked Mary up and showed Jak her hand, it had the ring he was going to give her on it

"Jak were married, but whenever i kiss you, you either go somewhere or you stay here, the ring it's the most beautiful thing ever Jak" Mary said then Jak Malick and Den teared up

"Jak i would die again, but take all the pain in the world to see you get married, your like my son, my brother, my family, and Den he's Den" Malick said crying and laughing while he did so

"Shut up you ugly eejit, Jak Mary and you are so happy together now, but you have a long time before we get to see you, and Mary she's here because you want her here" Den scooted Mary forward who ran up and hugged Jak, then said

"Jak, we get married and have kid's and all this fabulous stuff, we get a house, and Judy and Nick get married and were god parents their god parents to our kids and some other persons kid, but its all i've ever wanted, our story will never end, never" Mary rubbed her head on his chest then she looked up and Jak bent down to kiss her, then she kissed him and Jak woke up, once again seeing Malick, Den and Mary laughing and crying

"Welcome back my boy" The doctor from before said, then Jak leaned up and saw the metal was all gone, his side was patched up and Mary was next to him smiling

"How are you? I missed you while you were gone" Mary said then kissed Jak and he felt as if it was the first time she had ever kissed him AGAIN, so after a while he got up and walked around and Fangmeyer was balling her eye's out, Jak hugged her and comforted her, then Delgado came in and helped Fangmeyer to their cars and left

"So now what? Your bike is gone, i mean you did have like ten percent of it in you" Mary said smiling at Jak then laughing

"Well, since i was shot by an officer and he caused the crash, i get a free motorcycle and they pay for my bills" Jak said walking to Marys car, it was night and it smelled like rain, but Mary smelled Jak and she loved it, she followed him to her car and when she got it, she hugged him and they left to Nicks apartment


	51. Chapter 51

(A lot is going, on so now i have a lot more to write about, it was getting hard but now were entering a new segment, with a lot of action, and more touching, and all that, enjoy the story- Den)

The couple arrived at the apartment, then Nick suggested something in the hospital

"I can get IHT, then i can do everything better, sooner" Nick saw Judy smile but ha needed someone to volunteer

"Ok, well lets see who can do it for you" Judy got up and walked out of the room, and Nick waited an hour until someone came back and said

"Nick Wilde? Hello were here to take you to you IHT" A polar bear said in a very young and strong voice

"Oh, ok, but whos going to be helping me?" Nick asked then the polar bear smiled nad said

"They wanted it to a surprise" Nick got up and thought about the person, who it was until he thought of Judy

"Um, is the other person and bunny?" The bear looked up then said

"Well, i guess i can tell you their species, they are big and strong, and their species starts with w" The polar bear and Nick walked for a while and Nick could'nt think of a single species, that had their name start with w

"Ok, ready?" The polar bear said then opened the door and saw Bogo smile at Nick and wave

"Ch-cheif?! your my partner in the IHT?!" Nicks jaw dropped when Bogo nodded and he took Nick over the other tank

"We, need you two for all types of missions and crimes, so we need you in top shape" Bogo got in the tank while saying this then saw Nick get in his

"Lets do this" Bogo gave a thumbs up to the nurse, and she clicked a button, Nick saw Jusy walk in as the metal slide closed

After the machine finished giving each other the equal amount of pain Nick stepped out, but his jaw was fine, nothing hurt, and when he looked at Bogo, he was fine as well, but he said

"My, teeth hurt a little but thats all, Wilde how do you feel?" Bogo said as the fox moved his jaw around and took the wires out

"I feel fine, thank you so much cheif, it means a lot" Nick saw Bogo smile then say

"Alright, well then you'd better head home and rest for another few day's your next day is coming up, and we found a case, unless you two wanna come more than once a day or week?" Bogo asked and Judy nodded then Nick

"Nick? How is your mouth? Is it ok, does it still hurt?" Judy came over and Nick bent down to let er inspect it

"Its fine, and so am i, if not better" Nick saw Judy stand up and then kiss him, Bogo smiled then turned to give them privacy

"Ok, well i'll see you two at the precinct, remember to come prepared, and dont jump off anymore waterfalls" Bogo left the room laughing

"If you two would like to leave, you may, the city, has said they would pay for any medical expenses" The polar turned and left, leaving the couple in the room

"Well, i think, we could use one more free night of privacy, how about you?" Judy spoke in a alluring voice

"I could use one more night of sleep, and whatever else" Nick saw Judy grab his tie then lead them back to his room

"Well, what should we do Carr-" Nick entered the room after Judy and when he entered he didnt see he, but when he closed the door and waked to his bed, Judy came out of nowhere and pounced on him

"Well, i did not see that coming at a-" Nick was kissed by Judy who pushed his head into the ground and pushed her muzzle onto his, making him moan and Judy started tounbutton his shirt

"Judy, whats gotten into you?" Nick asked as she still unbuttoned his shirt

"Well slick, i have a part three to all my plans, and if your lucky i might have a part four" Judy took his shirt then threw it on his bed, then she took her shirt off and threw it with his

"Well, can i see if there is a part four? Or will you think of one?" Nick asked as Judy bent scooted up on him and got close to his face

"Lets see" Judy pulled his fur, and made him lean forward to kiss her, then when she broke their kiss Nick, pulled her up then pinned her on the wall, her legs around his waist, she felt him kissing her neck and licking it, then he kissed her, and Judy wrapped her arms aroun his neck, holding their kiss and only stopping for air

"My, my i think my bunny has evolved, in the category, of...mating" Nick joked as Judy tried to kiss him but everytime she missed and he laughed, she grabbed his fur then pulled him in for another kiss

"Well, slick, how do you think this is going to end? Happy, or Happier?" Judy said rubbing his neck, then smiling at him

"Well, happier sounds better, so lets go with that" Judy started to move her leggings down and Nick zipped his pants down after unbuttoning them

"Does, my fox want his little bunny? Or is he just happy to see me?" Judy said then shifted forward and Nick moaned as she let her body scoot down a little, then she pulled up and down over and over, Jak and Mary are now planning the party for Nick

"Ok, so we have everything we need, and alot more money, so we have the decorations?" Mary asked then Jak said

"Check" Jak ran over to the decorations and pointed to them

"Food?" Mary looked around then Jak went over to that

"Check" Jak waited for her to say something else

"Party members?" Mary looked over at Jak who went to a list then showed her the front

"Check" Jak set it down then moved back over to Mary

"Room, for everyone?" Mary looked around and Jak did as well

"Check" Jak returned his attention to Mary

"And the music?" Mary looked for the stand, with the speakers, and saw four large speakers

"Got it, all" Jak said as he looked around, the room was huge, and had food, decorations, and music all around, Nick and Judy were going to get home tomorrow, so they stored the food then left, they got back and fell asleep, Mary didn't do anything this night, so she was officially cured of the disease, aggressive sleeping

"So Nick, how'd you like part five and six?" Judy said panting on the floor next to Nick, both of them were naked and tired

"Well, i like all of it, but are you sure, i was supposed to say that for it to work?" Nick said then looked over at Judy who smiled at him

"No, i just wanted you to say you love me" Judy sat up sore all over, then went to the bed Nick was staying in, and Nick got up to join her

"Well, we gotta leave tomorrow, so lets go to sleep, its late anyways" Nick hugged Judy an they both fell asleep almost instantly

After everyone woke up, Jak and Mary told everyone to be at the party, at five, it was two now, and Judy nor Nick have come home

"Where are they? Do you think their staying another night?" Mary asked as she paced around

"Mary, we have three hours until it starts, and they said they'll be home today, some they are coming home today, they wouldn't make us worry like that" Jak comforted Mary and she decided to call Judy

 _Mary: Judy? You there?_

 _Judy: Yea Mary whats up?_

 _Mary: Are you guys coming today?_

 _Judy: Yea, just a little tir-_

 _Mary: Judy?_

 _Judy: Mmmff, Nick stop im on the phone_

 _Nick: Hi whoever's on the phone_

 _Judy: Sorry about that, but were coming home in an hour, when we get are stuff and all that_

 _Mary: Alright, see you then_

 _Judy: Alright bye_

 _Nick: BYE_

"Nick is the oddest fox i will ever know" Mary thought as Jak started to laugh behind her

"Nick like what? kissed Judy while she was on the phone?" Jak was laughing so hard that he almost choked to death

After an hour Nick and Judy were heading to his apartment

"Hey guy's how are ya?" Jak asked coming out of the apartment in a suit

"Wow, who died?" Nick asked walking up and hugging Jak, then Judy hugging Mary

"Well, one you two need to get into some formal attire, we have a surprise for you Nick" Mary went into the apartment then came out with a suit, and a dress that matched hers

"So, why do i need to wear this?" Nick walked up then took the dress instead of the suit

"Because im the handsome one" Judy said taking her dress then laughing as everyone joined in

"Well, we planned something special for you Nick, you died to stop a criminal, and they did catch him, but you sacrificed, literally everything" Jak walked with Nick as they went into the apartment and Nick entered his room

After a while everyone had their dress's and suits on, Nick and Jak looked like brothers, while Mary and Judy looked like sisters, like a pair of brothers married sisters

"Well, now im as tall as you, Jak" Mary stood next to Jak, who was still a foot or more taller

"Not even close, Mary" Jak ruffled her ears while Nick and Judy talked

"Well, i think your one sharp fox, how about me?" Judy said wlking next to Nick, her ears reaching his shoulders now

"Well, your always the most beautiful bunny, but you amplified it a litte, your something better than beautiful" Nick watched as Judy put on her necklace, and he smiled when he saw her put it on

"I still, like the necklace, its the nicest piece of jewelry i own" Judy looked at the gems then at Nick who was smiling at her, not the necklace

"Well, your my most prized possesion" Nick said then watched as Judys mouth slowly opened

"Oh, Nick thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, not even my parents said that, i guess because there were so many of us" Judy said jokingly at the end, but Nick didnt laugh he just smiled

"lets go, we have a prty to go to" Nick walked out and saw two cruiser's, one with Bogo driving, the other with Fangmeyer driving

"C'mon we have an hour to get there, but its not like early is bad" Fangmeyer said, as they all got in her cruiser, while Bogo honked his horn twice

"Lets go Fang" Jak said, Fangmeyer glared at him and no one noticed until Delgado started laughing in the front

"Delgado, your coming?" Nick asked, they were friends but Nick always thought Delgado ignored him when they had conversations

"Of course, were friends what type of friend would i be if you guys didnt help me and "Fang" get together" Delgado saw Fangmeyer staring at him, she hated being called Fang but it was a "cute" tiger nickname

"C'MON GUYS WERE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU KEEP TALKING" Bogo yelled over the radio, that it could be heard from the other car

"HAHAHAHA" Bogo laughed as he saw the others jump from his rear view mirror

"C'mon Bogo, go forward, move your keeping us stuck" Judy said into the radio, then Bogo grunted and turned his lights on, while Delgado did the same

They moved between car's and got to the party area, seeing all types of cruiser's and people in a building talking while lights were shining everywhere

"Wow, you guys did this for me?" Nick asked while everyone but Jak Mary and Judy went toward the building

"Your our hero, we needed to thank you" Jak said then Judy said

"You already got my thank's, but your could get another, or another one of mine" Judy smirked then walked with Nick and Jak and Mary to the building

After they got in, they saw many of their friends who were sitting on a bench

"Whats up guy's, why arn't you inside partying?" Nick asked as many fo the officer's looked up then smiled, Mchorn was there but he was just sitting

"Were apperantly not on "the list"" Mchorn said, then Jak frowned and went up to the "bouncer" or the entree gaurds

"Why arn't these guys allowed in?" Jak asked as one of them put his hand up in frint of Jak

"Sir, are you on the list?" One of them asked then Jak felt very angry

"ON THE LIST?! I MADE THE DAMN LIST!" Jak yelled then the guard looked on the clipboard and looked at the creator's Mary Bloom and Jak Steel-Smith

"Uh, sir last name?" The guard said getting somewhat nervous

"JAK STEEL-SMITH" Jak yelled, the guard's face went cold then he said

"Sorry sir, please co-" Jak shoved him out of the way and waved for all his friends to come in

"If you ever, see officer's dressed up, at a party, you make sure to let them in, its an honor to host precicnt one's officers" Jak said slamming the door closed as the guard got up and strightened his outfit

"Jak, what'd you say? That dude looked like he was about to faint" Penningtion, said as Jak smiled at her and siad

"Just had to show him, who made the party" Jak turned back and the elephant grinned, feeling somewhat special

After everyone started to party, they heard a loud bang, and they heard motorcycles otuside

"EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE, NOW!" A tiger yelled as he came in with a gun and a broken arm brace, it was Figgs

"Ok, everyone comply, follow his order's and do as your told, w have ran drills for th-" Bogo heard another gunshot and something fell from the cielding

"GET OUT NOW!" Daneil yelled as everyone filed out, they saw one of the guards on the ground bleeding

"Hey get away from him" A tiger said as one of the officers stopped to help him, then walked over holding an automatic rifle

"He's going to di-" The officer got hit in the head with the stock of the gun and fell unconscious

"Everyone get over there" Daniel said pointing to a large area of dirt

"I want to show you all someting, no one will be hurt if you all watch, now, is there a Mr. Steel-Smith in the crowd?" Figgs asked as Jak stepped forward Mary pulled his hand back

"I gotta do something, they'll kill all of us, if idont, and i cant ever see that happen" Jak held her paw, then moved it off and he stepped forward

"Ah, Jak you look well, how are you?" Figgs asked waving the gun around and Jak said

"What do you want? I fought you and won fair" Jak saw the tiger smile then laugh meniacally

"WON, YOU? YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE I LET YOU" The tiger laughed then stopped, then gave him a very large smile

"I want a rematch, you win everyone leaves alive, you loose you die, and everyone leaves" Figgs threw the gun to one of his lackies who was lining everyone up so they could see Jak and Figgs

"Alright shirt off, put these on" Figgs threw Jak a pair of bolted gloves, with spikes on them, and he put them on

"What do we do know?" Jak asked as they both took their shirts off and examined the gloves

"We, kill one another, just show me how its done" Figgs said as he began to circle aroun Jak, and Jak did the same

"JAK KILL HIM, HE DOESNT DESERVE TO LI-" Nick yelled then saw a tiger whack his head, and he fell to the ground unconscious

"Oi, you hit him, i hit your boss" Jak lunged at Figgs and swiped, cutting the tiger's arm, there were blades and spike all over the gloves

"Oh, wow, your drew the blood, well, now its on" Figgs moved over then lunged at Jak and swiped he hit Jak it the bicep, as Jak blocked a swipe to his side

Jak was smacked in the leg, then he fell, but as soon as he touched the ground he stood back up, and tried to uppercut Figgs, he missed by an inch, then Figgs kicked and smacked Jak in the hurt leg, Jak groaned and tried to kick Figgs on his side, but missed


	52. Chapter 52

Jak hit Figgs in the side, and he crumbled before standing back up, Jak hooked Figgs and hit him in the side of his head, Jak stepped back and watched as he stumbled around then regained his balance, Daniel smiled then started to circle Jak again, both of them bleeding a little, Figg's lunged at Jak and he tried to hit his chest, but had another punch ready, when Jak moved out of the way, Daniel shot his fist through a small gap and hit Jak under his arm, Jak almost fainted from the strike, he started to move slowly, then Figgs laughed and said

"Jak, your going to die today, and everyone of your friends is going to watch, even your wife" Daniel laughed but didnt know Jak wasnt married, but this made Jak relize if he died, Mary would be broken, she would ever try to marry or get another boyfriend, she treated him like a diamond, like her specail object in life

"Ah, but i have friends, what do you have? huh? Nothig but a lot of money, some gang member's and small reputation, lets see where that gets you ey" Jak said then spit a small bit of blood out

"Ha you think im just a small gang leader? you have no idea who i a-" Jak hit Daneil right in his stomach and repeately smacked his arms with his hands getting his hands stuck then yanking them out

"AAAHHH, YOU BASTARD" Daniel shoved Jak off, and looked at his arms which had cutts all over them and were bleeding badly

"What? You think im gonna play fair, if you made the game unfair?" Jak said smirking at Daniel but he had been cut in th chest now

"You, you think your going to win? Huh? Your going to die, and im going to win you fool" Daniel saw Jak run up then outstretch him arms

"Yea, i am, but if you can kill me, try" Jak grappled to tiger then started to hug his body to his own, Jak started to hit the tigers neck as he did everyone watched as Jak beat the tiger to death, then the tiger started to hit Jak in his chest, and make him bleed badly

"OK STOP" Daniel felt Jak let go then stand straight, his body bleeding everywhere

"So, what did you win? I dont feel dead? So how does it wor-" Jak felt something warm enter his stomach then one enter his leg then another in his other leg

"Wha-what?" Jak's vision went blurry then he turned and saw one of the tigers smiling and holding a pistol

"Fuc-fuc-" Jak fell unconscious from the pain, and then opened his eye's to Daneil holding Bogo next to him with a very large rifle next ot Bogos head

"-nd thats why you'll all die, starting with your che-" Jak got up and tackled the tiger, making him fire randomly missing everyone, then Jak satrted to beat the tiger with his hands, Jak was so angry, he didnt stop hitting him, even when he was dead, Bogo looked at Jak with horror in his eye's

"JAK, YOU'VE KILLED HIM ALREADY GET OFF" Jak stopped then looked to Bogo then back to Daneil who wasnt moving, his back had been cut open by Jak and all his members left, while all the officers were tied down, so Daniel alone could kill them

"Jak, your ok, just calm down" Bogo said moving Jak away from Daniel, Jak looked at Bogo, then said

"I won, and i just want to go home, this party was for Nick not for me, stay and have fun, i'll go to the hospital and get help" Jak walked away dropping the gloves and stumbling to a cruiser, his blood covered his body, and he saw all the officer's watch him as he left, they all got untied by Bogo and Wolford, then started to talk

"Nick, did you see him, his eyes, they were red, they had something in them, it looked wierd" Judy saw Nick nod his head then Mary came over and siad

"Did J-Jak win?" Mary looked over to the body and tried to find Jak, but during the fight, she had been behind an officer who was taller, so she couldnt see

"Fu-Fuck, i *cough* im gonna die tonight *cough* arnt i?" Jak thought as he sped to the hospital, bleeding rapidly and fast, he got to the parking lot then limped in, the receptionist called for someone, and many doctors came, they all looked worried, each one had helped him in some way, either with bullet extraction, or sealing wounds

"I got shot in the stoma-" Jak coughed blood then fell over, everything turned black then white

"Oh my god, why the hell do i keep coming here" Jak saw the small group who all walked to him and said

"STOP DIEING YOU BLOODY EEJIT" Den yelled then slapped Jak's chest and malick said

"Yea, you should try to stay alive longer, like in a video game, dont die, just keep going forward, create that story" Malick threw a toothpick he had at Jak then turned to Mary, who was scowling at him

"Jak, will you just marry me already...actually do it on my birthday, its only two days away" Mary smiled then Jak said

"You all think this is normal now? Just die then bring me back to life? I've been in this hospital more than thirty times at least" Jak saw all their faces sink, and all their shoulder slump, Malick said

"Jak you've been to the hospital more the eighty times, and you've had more than one hundred bullets taken out of you, this world will just keep addin to it" Malick handed Jak a small piece of paper, and said

"if you need some help looking for a gift, look at this, she'll love it" Jak unfolded the paper, and saw a picture, of a Jak, he was wearing a suit and Mary was in a wedding dress, standing on her toes kissing Jak

Everything went blsck then he opened his eye's, was in a room, it was white and emoty, only he was in it

"Mary? Nick? Judy? hello?" Jak called for them, but he was in a room that was for inspecting and watching people, Nick, Judy and Mary were on oneside glass, they were watching and Jak got up fell to the ground, then got up

"Mary? HELLO?!" Jak yelled but was all alone, he just wanted Mary, he was in the hospital to much, it was making him angry ebing ther, he went voer to a wall and started to bang on it

"OI LET ME OUT!" Jak yelled then kept banging on the wall, before he started to bleed, his knuckles were red and Judy covered her mouth as she watched, Mary was crying, and Nick just watched as Jak continuosly smacked the wall, but something bad happened, he went over to his bed and kicked t while yanking on the side, he ripped it off, then threw it at the wall, his eye's were red agian, and he started to hit the wall and it cracked the glass

"What the hell?" Jak thought when he saw the wall crack, he kept hitting it, then saw doctors come in, some were wearing hazmat suits and had tasers

"Stop, get on the ground!" one of the doctors yelled, Jak turned around and said

"Let me out, NOW!" One of the doctors fired at him and hit his chest, then Jak stepped back taking the pain

"Get an officer in here!" One of the doctors yelled then Jak walked over and hit them all sending them flyin back or knocing them out, he grabbed one of the guns and started to use that to break the glass

"J-Jak, stop" Jak turned and saw Mary slowly scooting in, Jak had red eyes and bloody hands, his body was numb and he looked crazed

"Mary, whats going on? Am i ok?" Jak dropped the gun then walked up to her and she squeaked when he hugged her, she was scared but needed to make sure he didnt do anything bad, so he hugged her and she rubbed his back, but then felt Jak tense up

"Jak, are you o-" The was a doctor above him and his taser had just fired

"Yes Mary i am, are you?" Jak said with anger in his voice

"y-yes, i am, but he needs to stop" Mary said louder so the doctor could hear, he did then ran out of the room

"Jak, just go back to sleep, i'll be next to you the entire time" Mary heard Jak breath hard, then he stood and went to his bed then laid down

After a while everyone woke up feeling horrible (The doctors) and some about to vomit, so they left and saw that Jak be taken to a normal room, with Mary, Judy and Nick

"Ok, so Jak are you feeling better?" Jak heard Nicks voice ask then Jak nodded

"That metal thing in you, it messed with a lot of your stuff, so you became enraged and sick, so the doctors looked in your body and found a small chunk in your kidney, it was removed so now you going to feel the pain you did from your accident" Nick saw Jak ty and move, but whenever Jak moved now it would feel like he had a piece of glass shoved into the join that moved

"FUCK" Jak moved then stopped and yelled that Mary came up and said

"Jak, we found a way to get your body "reset", but we need to move you to the IHT chmaber, then find a large organic object, it could be an animal, but anything smaller than you would kill it, so we need a huge amount of organice amtter" Mary then thought about fruit, it was organic so it could work

"Guys i'll be right back" Mary ran out and saw a doctor, she asked if they knew about Jak, they were luckily Jaks first doctor and current one, so when Mary explained this the doctor nodded and said

"Your right, it will work, just get a lot of fruits and vegetables, then bring it to the IHT room" The doctor rushed into Jaks room and moved him to the room, which took a few hours, then they got it and saw Mary had filled one tank to the rim with carrots

"Good job miss Bloom, now help me get Jak in there" The doctor saw everyone lift a limb, then set him in the tank

"Ok so, i have neve seen this happen before, but if you wil clost the capsule we will make history" The doctor saw Nick close the door on both, then the doctor clicked a button on a small remote, it closed the shielding, and then clicked another, red and orange with a bit of green rushed through the tubes

When they opened the door, Jak fell out, while the carrots in the other tank, were rotten and some liquified

"J-Jak?" Nick said slowly going to Jak who started to stand

"WOW, I FEEL GREAT" Jak said then jumped up and moved his body

"What? it worked, i thought nothing would happen, but it worked" The doctor walked over to the carrots, they were all disgusting, and they looked absolutely horrid the doctor opened the door, and not ash, but rottenness fell out, the tank was empty and there were rotten carrots everywhere, but Jak was ok

"Wait where did you get all these carrots, it must have cost a fortune" The doctor said dropping and looking at the carrots

"My family's farm segments, they dont need these, so i took some boxes and loaded them into my car" Mary smiled then Jak did, she had hopefully pissed her parents off


	53. Chapter 53

"Well, lets see, how many do you think you bought?" The doctor asked moving them into a pile

"Well, i know i got four boxs here look at them" Mary held four very large empty boxs that all had eighty five written on each one

"Just three hundred and forty?!" The docotor was surprised, most farms produceds thousands, especially when it was summer time, which it was

"Yea, i guess, why?" Mary said as the doctor still thought about how that was possible

"We, could make a farm for the hospital, then we could grow carrots, when they were good, then we could use them as IHT fuel" The doctor wrote the amount then how the process would work, they just created a machine that could heal anyone, with just carrots

After they all left they went to Nicks apartment, and Jak thought about the picture he was shown in, wherever he was...limbo?

"Jak, whats going to happen to you? When you go to work tomorrow, then after that?" Jak heard Mary say this with a quivering voice

"Nothing will happen to me, maybe a medal or type of rweard, i saved everyone there, and killed a gang leader" Jak said this then Mary said

"But Jak, it was what you did to the tigers body, thats what i'm worried about" Jak had only seen the tigers back what did he do to upset her so much

"Jak you saved us, yes, but that was so...messed up, you tore him apart" Nick said sitting down taking his suit top off and unbuttoning the shirt

"What did i do?" Jak asked they all looked at him then Judy said

"You were tearing his body up, you took the bottom of his jaw off" Jak's eyes widened and he looked at his hands

"No, no, no i i didnt, no, i couldnt" Jak fell back and felt like vomiting, he took the jaw off of a tiger, they had extremely strong jaws, but he only remebers hitting him in the back after tackling him

"Jak, you did, and we even have a video from one of the cruiser's to prove it" Nick texted someone then he got sent a video, he showed it to Jak, his eyes were red, and he turned the tiger then started to hit its jaw until Jak heard a crack, then he pulled and pulled hitting the tigers chin until it popped off, and all the officers looked at Jak then each other, backing away, Jak saw Bogo yell stop, the Jak flipped his body over and started beating it, thats all Jak remembers from there

"I-I did that?" Jak said almost crying

"Yes Jak, im sorry" Mary hugged him as he cried, he didnt want to kill the tiger like that, just let him bleed out

"Jak, me and Judy are going to go to my room, just relax ok?" Nick wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulder and they both entered his room

"Jak, your ok, just sit down, not here on the couch" Jak lifted Mary to the couch and sat next to her

"Mary, i killed him with my hand's, i've only done that like five time's and those were so traumatizing, i needed therapy, and since i couldnt get while i was on duty, Malick asked me questions on ops, so when we were about to fire, he would ask me a questiona bout the way i killed them or somehting then i would answer, and he would comfort me" Jak said thinking of when he was about to shoot a man named Gatzek in the head, right when he fired Malick asked him a question to make him feel better, even with the man he just killed on his mind

"Jak, i know what will take you mind off of this" Mary saw Jak turn to her then she stood on the couch and pounced on Jak, he felt her push him down, then lick his neck

"M-Mary, i was just talking about how i felt about killing people and you want to kiss m-" Mary kissed him and pulled his shoulder's in, she had gotten stronger while he was gone for four months, she went to the gym every week, but stopped when Jak got back, so now she was a little stronger, but all she could do was push and pull Jak, nothing more, nothing less

"Yes, i want to kiss you, your sad, scared, nervous, all these different things, so let me help you" Mary hugged Jak then wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck, and kissing him, before he finally got used to it, and calmed down all the way, Mary smelled great, like warm bread, Jak never noticed this, she was the only person in any world he cared for, besides his friends, he would die for all of them, and he did

"Mary, i want to ask you something, before we continue" Jak got off the couch and set her on it, he went into his beg and then got in front of her, and knelt down

"Mary Bloom, will you marry me?" Jak saw her face change completely, and she immediatly bursted into tear's she nodded and Jak put the sapphire ring on her finger, then hugged her

"Whats going on?" Nick came out of his room pulling his shirt on and saw Mary and him hugging

"Nick, whats wrong?" Judy came out and saw the same thing, but she had a shirt on nothing else

"What are they doing? Is she ok?" Nick saw the ring on her finger, then he said

"Their better than ok, their engaged" Nick said this then entered the room, Judy's jaw dropped and she smiled going back into the room where Nick was

After Jak was able to help Mary calm down, when she was supposed to be helping him, she kissed him and said

"Jak, this is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" Jak thought about what Mary said in his dream thing, and he said

"I knew you'd say that" Jak thought about the picture then thought about his suit, it was the one he was wearing when he was at the party, so he didnt need to find a new one

"Well, now i know what we need to do, we need to plan a wedding, Nicks party was a disaster, but this wont be" Mary nuzzled Jaks neck then she bit him on the shoulder

"Ow, what was that for?" Jak asked as Mary smiled then said

"Marking my territory" Mary rubbed her cheek against his, leaving his skin raw, then the other, after she was done she nuzzled his neck again

"Your just like a rabbit in my world, but better" Jak rubbed his cheek then Mary pulled his hand down, and rubbed it with her paw

"Your gonna rub the scent away, let your cheeks heal, then rub it" Mary rubbed his cheek's with her paw's and he liked it whenever she would lick them, he thought it was cute, she was babying him, he thought she was his mother for a second, but then felt something a mother wouldn't do

"So, lets see how you taste with all that metal and that fighting in you" Mary had bit his lip with out him even knowing, he tasted his blood, then Mary said

"Well, your a lot more irony" Jak saw her chuckle, it was a bad joke, but it was still funny

"How? Is it from the accident? or te bullets?" Jak said jokingly then he saw Mary's smile disappear

"All of it, huh?" Jak said still joking, then Mary's ears drooped behind her head

"Awww, come here" Jak hugged her then he felt her crying on him, she was a little ball of fluff, to him, she was the best thing that he had ever seen, or felt, Jak loved her and she loved him, their relationship was full of emotions and full of adventure, Jak loved his new life, and so did Mary

After they laid down for a while, Jak felt his cheeks return to normal and his shoulder didnt hurt anymore, so now he was all better, his body was a warzone, it was treated like an object, Jak thought about how he treated his body, and how he treated his gear, he had taken better care of his gear then his body, and Mary, she was what kept him going, she was a neccesity to him

"Mary, lets get married in the precinct, where everyone can see it, lets ask Bogo, and see if he will le-" Mary looked up at him and was glaring at him

"Not the precinct? Ok" jak said in defeat then Mary said

"The mountain's lets go to the mountains to get marr-" The doorbell rang and it was five, so it wasnt unusual, but who would it be?

"Hello, are you Jak Steel-Smith?" A board said as Jak nodded and waited for the boar to continue

"Yea, we got this motorcycle from the ZPD to bring to you, it's better than the other, so if you'll sign here" The boar pointed to a motorcycle next to Mary's car, it was jet black, it looked like a bike from a sci-fi movie, and after Jak signed the spot, the boar gave him his key's

"Have a good day sir, and take these" The boar gave Jak two helmet's both black and a box with gear in it he had from before, but new, then the boar glummly left

"Mary, come look at this new bike i got from the ZPD" Jak went down and inspected the bike, it had one light that looked like a streak, then the wheel's, the wheels had four metal bar's in them and the frame, it was carbon, it was very durable and lighter then Jaks old bike, the lights were two times as good, and the mirrors had a silver finish, then the last par, was the licence plat, it read Deadeye, and the it had a blue and black cover around it, like the ones at the ZPD

"Wow, its beautiful, but not as much as my ring" Mary said studying the ring Jak gave her

"Yea, but your better than both of these" Jak said which made Mary feel better about herself

"So, you wanna go on a ride?" Jak asked as he handed Mary a helmet, then put his gear on

"Where do i sit?" Mary asked as Jak boarded the bike then pat his chest

"In here" Jak saw Mary hop onto the bike then step into his jacket, he zipped it up and felt her helmet on his chest

"He smell's like fire" Mary said, she had never noticed this and thought it was appropriate for him, then he stated the motorcycle and were off

"So where should we go?" Jak asked then Mary thought and said

"ICE SKATING!" Jak laughed then nodded

"Ok, lets go" Jak went back to Nicks apartment then picked up his scarf from before the Dargon meet up

They rode to a frozen lake and found no one there, but them

"So, Jak you've only skated once, right?" Mary asked him and he nodded putting his skates on

"Well, your about to learn, ok?" Mary took his hand and Jak stopped at the edge

"Come on Jak, lets go" Mary started to yank his hand and try to pull him, but he pulled her up than kissed her

"Ok, lets go" Jak steps onto the ice then slips a little

"Oh, no what do i do?!" Jak started to wobble then fell on his bottom, then Mary slid past him, with her hands behind her back, she started spinning, and doing tricks as Jak watched in amazment

"Well, now i'm stronger than you" Mary slid past him getting closer and closer, then she tried to spin around him and he grabbed her

"Hahaha, let go Jak" Jak pulled her in and hugged her, they were laughing but Jak's bottom was getting cold

"Not until you teach me how to skate" Jak held her and she said

"Ok, let me go, then get to the side, i'll help you" Mary was let go then Jak stood up and stuck his skates into the ice, and made his way to the side

"Alright, Jak, so stand on the ice and stand straight" Mary saw Jak stand up on the ice, he started to slide forward then turned his skates inwards and stopped

"Now, lets begin, so push your skates down and out, and then lean forward" Jak did so and moved forward, then started to lean forward as Mary skated next to him

"Wow, i thought you never knew how to skate, you are literally a natural" Mary saw Jak slow down

"I, never said i couldnt skate, i said im bad at it" Jak smiled then saw Mary laugh, Jak spun around an waited for her to turn and skate to him, when she did she ran into Jak, who caught her then set her on his shoulders

"Wow, this is high, Jak are you sure you wont drop me?" Mary asked as Jak skated to the side of the lake

"Yea, i am, now, lets go get something warm to drink, my butt is cold" Mary smiled then Jak set her down and they switched their shoe's got onto his bike, then they ride through and look for a coffee shop


	54. Chapter 54

"Look, theres a shop, it looks good" Mary pointed to a shop with a picture of coffee beans and a small cup

"Oh, ok lets, go" Jak parked with Mary still in his jacket, and took her out, when he entered

There were whispers and people pointing at Jak, he was only barely known, in the ZPD, and in Savannah central

"Look, he doesnt have any fur! Its looking at me! is he bad? is the bunny his friend or somthing?" Jak heard this and kept his helmet on, he just wanted to leave after Mary got her drink

"Jak, do you want anything?" Mary asked as Jak was distraced

"Oh, what? Oh no thank you" Jak waved his hand at her, and a polar bear gave her the coffee, Jak sat at a boothe, and took his gloves off, then Mary blew on her drink, while it cooled she talked to him

"Jak, whats wrong?" Mary went to hold his hand but he pulled it abck and said

"Look, lets just talk, then when your finished with your drink, we can leave" Jak sat back in the seat and looked out of the window while Mary saw many other animals, staring at Jak and his hands, he looked over then put his gloves back on

"I'm gonna go to a gas station, then come back, i need gas" Jak got up and left, when he started his bike he revved it and left

"Miss, do you know that...um whatever he is?" The polar bear from before said

"Y-yes, he's going to get gas, then c-come back" Mary said then the polar bear gave her an odd look and went to some other bears and they all waited at the counter

After Mary had finished, as she threw her cup away, Jak pulled in and was starting to walke in, but the bears went up and talked to him, then one of them shoved him and Jak stepped up and was about to swing at the bear, but saw Mary and he turned then left

"Sir, why did you push him?" Mary asked to the polar bear who was standing in the door way watching Jak

"We already called the police, we know he took you from wherever you are, no one would want to be near him, so just wait and when they get here we'll deal with it, he told us you were his girlfriend, but he didnt take his helmet off, so he obviously was lying, because wy wouldnt he take his helmet off and tlak to me face to face?" The polar took a deep breath and waited until Mary said

"Well, maybe he doesnt want people staring or talking about him, and yes he is my boyfriend, also he's a specail unit for the ZPD" Mary walked over to her seat, got her helmet, then walked out the bear, watched as she got on the bike then in his jacket, and they rode off after he knew Jak met eye contact with him

"Jak, what did they say to you" Mary saw Jak stare ahead, and he remained silent

"Jak? Hello?" Jak kept his eyes up and Mary tried to get his attention again

"Jak what did they say to you?" Mary felt something cold hit the top of her head, then she looked up and saw water dripping from the bottom of his helmet

"Jak? Are you ok? Please just talk to me" Mary saw him flinch, then stare back at the road ahead

They rode to Nicks apartment, and Jak got off his bike, then walked into the apartment, and set Mary on the couch

"Jak are you ok? Ja-" Mary saw Jak take his helmet off then throw it at the couch, it hit the edge, then fell to the floor

"MARY, WHY WERE THEY SO SUSPICIOUS I KIDNAPPED YOU?!" Jak yelled grabbing his head then looking at Mary

"I dont know, all i did was wait for you to get gas, then for you to pick me up, but when i saw you try and get in they didnt let you, so when i asked them they said, they thought you took me against my will, because, well..." Mary stopped speaking and Jak stared at her

"What did they say?" Jak walked over and sat next to her

"They said that no one would want to go near you" Mary took a deep breath after, then felt Jak's side of the couch sink down

"Jak?" Mary looked over and saw him lean back into the couch

"Mary, i'm not trusted, im not wanted in mammals shop's unless i'm completely covered in cloth's yet they only saw my hands, and they thought i was a freak, i could have been an albino, hippo, a really thin albino hippo.." Jak coughed then Mary heard him shake a little and sniffle

"Oh, Jak its ok, just ignore them, your a sweet person, if anyone there actually took the time to know you, you would be a great friend" Mary hugged him and he stopped shaking

"I'm not normal, i'm the only existing...thing here, im not even a human, its a made up word here, im a nothing, im a thing im a-" Mary looked at him then said

"Your my boyfriend" Mary kissed him and he smiled when she hugged him again

"Yes, yes i am" Jak brought her to his chest and embraced her

"Jak, if anyone try's to be mean, just show them your badge, its enough to show them, your important, and your meant to protect them, you would either way" Mary saw Jak's face turn sad again

"I was going to hit that polar bear, he was being racist, and i'm a ZPD officer, i cant just hit him, but he did deserve it, he was saying things like, no furs arnt allowed, or im not anywhere near as much of an animal as he i-" Mary pushed her lips against his and she moved over onto his lap, then wrapped her arms around his neck

"That doesnt amtter Jak, were not going back, plus their coffee tastes like water and coffee beans" Mary laid her head on his shoulder, his skin and his cloths were cold, but he was warm on the inside, and Mary felt warm when on him

"Well at least your here, and were not back at the shop" Jak nuzzled Mary's head then closed his eye's, they fell asleep, and woke up later on, Nick and Judy had been in their room since they got back, and were sleeping, the entire time

After a few hours went by, Jak woke up, and Mary was still holding him, she had her finger's wrapped around each other, and was using her legs to wrap around him, and hold him

"Ok, just lift her off, and im good" Jak pulled her legs off, but she tightened her grip around his neck, then when Jak got her arms from around him, she wrapped her legs around his waist then he let go, and like a claw her arms wrap back around

"Are you serious?" Jak stood up and Mary stayed on him, she was on him, like a lego, snapping to another

"Alright what did we buy, at the store?" Jak opened the fridge to get something to eat, then saw four tub's of chocolate ice cream

"Is everything going to be cold today?" Jak pulled on out, then opened it and got two bowls out not waking Mary

After he got all of the ice cream he put the tub away, then took both bowl's to the table in the living room and set them down

"Mary? Marrry? Hello?" Jak shook her a little, then she buried her head into his shoulder

"Hm, i know" Jak picks a bowl up, then gets a spoonful and puts it near Mary's mouth, he open's it and puts the spoon in, she slowly opens her eye's then takes the spoon out

"Mmmm., what is that?" Mary looks at the spoon and see's Jak with a bowl

"Here, i dont know if you like chocolate, but it seems good so far" Jak picked his up then started eating, while Mary sits in his lap, and she begins to eat, after their done, Jak has a little bit on hi lip

"Jak, you have somthing right.." Mary got up and licked his lip

"There" Mary sits back down, and Jak smiles then takes their bowl back

"So, i guess you like chocalote?" Jak sits back down and Mary crawls onto his lap

"Yes, i do and i think, we should go to this milkshake place i know of, and we get some, its really good" Jak thought about the shop he was in today, but Mary's birthday was tomorrow, or today, the time was two, so it was tomorrow or today, or whatever

"Ok, we can go when daylight hours are actually occuring" Jak rubs Mary's chin and she closes her eye's then thumps her foot

"Alright, so one, happy birthday, two i've planned a day, for us to go to a lot of fun places, we can go to the milkshake place when it opens" Jak lets her lean against his chest, then he thinks of things to do, he did plan on taking Mary to the pool, then to a house, he wanted to buy all of them, but the house was a show off thing, he bought her a new car, it was a black MX-meshix, a convertable four door car

After they wake up, Jak and Mary get dressed and head out, it is three pm and Jak is riding to the milkshake shop, with Mary

"So, lets see what do you want, do you like carrots?" Jak asked looking at a menu on the table

"No, i hat carrot's, worst thing ever" Mary showed Jak the milkshake she wanted, and it was a carrot chocolate shake

"Ok, so you want this? Anything else?" Jak showed her a food menu, it had a lot of things on it, but he secretly wrote on the order paper, carrot cake, and their shakes

"No, im fine, i'll eat when we get back to the apartment" Mary saw Jak smile then take the paper up to the line

"Hey, can i have a slice of carrot cake, a carrot chocolate shake, and a plain vani-" Jak saw the clerk who looked like a tabby cat hold their paw up

"Sir, we reserve the right to deny people service, and you dont look like you need anything, so move" The cat made a waving motion with their paw and Jak said

"Ah, so you do reserve the right, but i'm pretty sure, you cant tell if i need something or not, and your right to reserve the selling of products, is only allowed to be active if the customer is acting suspicous or the owner tells them directly" Jak smiled then cat said

"I'm not the owner, but i knw your not a cop, so mov-" Jak pulled his badge out and the cat stopped speaking

"So, carrot cake, a plain vanilla, and a carrot chocolate shake?" Jak nodded his head and the cat typed something on his register side

"Your number eight, look at the tv over the counter when your number pops up, next" Jak walked back to the table and he saw Mary smiling widely

"What are you so happy about?" Jak asked as he smiled back

"Oh nothing, i just saw someone back mouthing my boyfriend, so he made them give him what he wants" Mary put her chin in her paw's then lifted her elbows to the table and grinned at him

"I just corrected him on his reservation" Jak looked back over to the counter and saw and eight pop on the screen

"Oh, thats us, be right back" Jak got up went over to the counter and picked their food and drinks up

"Ok, birthday girl, cake and a milkshake" Jak set both in front of her and she smiled

"Oh, you got this for me? Aww" Jak handed her a fork, then she took a bite

"Wow, this is good, try some" Mary took a small piece off and handed it to Jak on her fork

"It is good, but try your shake" Jak sipped his then Mary sipped her's

"Oh my gosh, these are so good" Mary saw Jak's smile get even bigger, then he wrote something down and went back up to the line, after a while they finished their drinks and food, and Jak brought a box back


	55. Chapter 55

(I got asked how much the "gang" got from the jewelry, and they got five hundred thousand, they had three hundred something, but now they had close to one million, so now they have eight hundred and twenty thousand dollars, there you go, also just as me in a review or comment -Den)

Jak came back and sat down setting the box, on the table

"Whats this?" Mary looked at the box then Jak said

"Carrot cake, entire one" Jak opened it and Mary saw it was a full cake

"Why did you buy this?" Mary knew but wanted Jak to say so

"For you, your twenty four now, so i thought, since your a big girl, you need a big cake" Jak saw she had something on one of her whiskers, then he wiped it off, and licked his finger

"Mmm, the icing is good to" Mary laughed a litte, it was cute how he acted with her and if she had something on her face

"Well, lets go, i think i wanted to show you something" Jak picked the cake up and went outside, strapping the cake to the back of the bike

"So where are we going?" Jak smiled then got on and they left

"Were going to show you, a house i want to buy for us" Jak rides for a while, and he pulls up to a white house, with black panels, on the roof, and black storm cover's it was pretty, and it was two story's tall, the drive way could hold four cars going left and right, along with some in a garage that was next to it, Mary thought it was the best house to buy, ever

"How much will it cost?" Mary saw Jak smile then pull a small piece of paper from his jacket

"Look for yourself" Mary saw the price in big black letter's it was only eighty thousand dollars

"Jak, this is so nice, but when will you buy it?" Mary asked wanting to be in the house right now, exploring

"I already did, i knew you would love it, and if you didnt someone was willing to pay one hundred thousand for it, but if we kept it, they would look for antoher house" Jak saw Mary's eye's sparkle, then she hugged him

"OH MY GOSH, JAK LETS GO AND LOOK INSIDE OF IT!" Jak pulled out a pair of keys then said

"Ok, but lets check the garage out first" Mary was shaking in exitement, and when he opened the garage, she saw her car

"Jak, how much was this car?" Mary thought it was hundreds of thousands

"I cant tell you, but it wont affect how much money we have one bit" Jak saw her get in, and she adjusted her seat, it was perfect for her height

"Where should we put my car?" Mary asked looking around the garage

"Wherever you want, outside, inside, anywhere" Jak spun around waving his hands around and Mary felt warm

"Lets go tell Nick and Judy, they'll want to move in immedialty" Mary ran to the entrance but Jak stopped her and said

"Tomorrow, i still have more plans for you, were going to the pool, now lets get your cake inside, then head to a store and buy a new suit for you" Jak brought her cake in then set it on a table in the garage, they got on his bike, then left

They got to a store which specialized in bathign suits

"So, what are you looking for miss?" A female husky said, leading Jak and Mary into a private dressing room with many bathing suits they had chosen

"Tight, and thin, or loose, and thick?" The husky held up two, two piece suits with one being slightly see through and small, then the other not see through and made of thick fabric

"Well, lets see the small one first" Mary took the first one and Jak waited, looking on his phone until he heard the lock open, his jaw dropped and he saw Mary in avery tight top, that pressed her breasts against her chest, and her bottom, was in a piece, that could barely hold it

"Well, Jak what do you think?" Mary said as the husky smiled at looked at Jak

"I-I-I THINK ITS GOOD, REALLY GOOD!" Jak said quickly

"Hahaha, miss i think he likes it, do you?" Mary watched Jak slowly sit up and readjust his pants and shirt, then his jacket

"I'll take it, how much?" The husky smiled then said

"Only forty dollar's were having a huge sale, so you can change then we'll get your friend here to try something on" The husky took Jak through a lot of aisles then he saw two suits which Mary and him liked

"Ok, so which one do you want to try first?" The husky held both up and Jak chose a thick fabriced one, then he tried it on

"So, Mary what do you think of my suit?" Jak came out and all his muscles were showing, he was standing still, yet he still had an intimidating and strong look

"I personaly think, you two would be the best couple ever" The husky said looking Jak up and down then at Mary

"Well, Mary do you like it?" Mary blushed then nodded slowly and Jak smiled

"Ok bun bun, if you like it i'll take it" Jak watched as she covered her face with her ears

"So how much for this one?" Jak asked then the husky said

"Only twenty five, so lets go ring you two up, so you can be on your way" They went to the register and they bought them, they got on Jaks bike then went to a pool, Mary knew about

"Ok, so, this is a public pool, im a human, if anyone mess's with you, for being near me just come over to me and do soemthing" Jak saw he nod, then she walked close to him, she didnt want to have her top or bottom piece fall off, so she made sure Jak was close, when they got to the pool, Jak jumped in, and Mary slowly got in, she hated cold water, but Jak didnt seem to mind

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mary asked shivering a little

"Well, we can play volleyball, we can play beach ball, or we can just swim" Jak hugged her and she stopped shivering, then they decided to swim around and just be together

After a while Jak took notice of animals staring at him, and Mary, but only guys looked at Mary, no women

"Hey miss, you with anyone?" A wolf said flexing while asking her

"Well y-" The wolf interruted her and said

"Didnt think so, lets go play some beach ball" The wolf wrapped his arm around her waist, but Jak was busy looking at his ohine on the pool side, when he looked up he didnt see her anymore

"Where'd she go?" Jak looked around then saw her over, by the beach ball area, playing with some other animals, she was having fun, and it looked like girl's versus boy's

"Hm, i guess i'll watch" Jak moved over to the edge of the pool, and watched as they played, then he saw the girls all cheer, they won, but the guys went over anfd they high fived them, but some of them spun around the girls and undid their bikin top knot

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jak swam over to Mary who had a bear swimming ebhind her, he stood up then reached out for her knot, but Jak punched the bears arm, right before he touched her knot

"OW, what the hell dude?!" The bear yelled rubbing his arm, while Jak pulled Mary to him, she saw all the other girls and knew what the guys had done, she was glad Jak was there now

"Why would you do that to somone you dont even know?" Jak asked going over to help one of the girls, then coming back and standing in front of Mary, but one of the animal's snuck around and got behind Mary, he yanked on her knot and it undid itself, Jak turned around to a weasel swimming away, and Mary watching her bra part fall off, Jak grabbed both ends, then wrapped his arms around her quickly tieing a knot

"HEY HE'S TRYING TO TAKE HER BRA TOP OFF!" The bear yelled catching the attention of many animals, who told other's then all of them watched Jak back away waving his hands in front of him

"What?! No, no, no i would never do that, she's with me" Jak saw a female otter swim up and pull Mary to her side, staring daggers at him

"BULL, WE JUST SAW YOU MESSING WITH HER KNOT, NO OFFENCE" A random voice yelled which made all of the animals start yelling at him

"GET OUT, YOU FREAK! YOU DONT BELONG HERE!" Jak moved over to the edge, and Mary tried speaking but all that came out of her mouth was air, she watched Jak get his thing's then start to leave, the otter let go and she swam to their things

"JAK WAIT" Mary called after Jak but he was exiting as she started to run, and she had to run another fifty feet to get to the exit, as she got to the exit she saw Jak on his bike, fully dressed but waiting, while animals threw things at him and called him a pervert, or something else, then some said, he tried to rape her, he got off his bike and walked over to the animal, he took his helmet off and said

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SH-" An animal threw a rock at him and hit his head, he stumbled a little, then put his helmet on and walked to his bike again, waiting, he was waiting for Mary

"JAK, ARE YOU OK?!" Mary yelled as she ran up to him, running theouw the crowd

"I'm fine, lets go" Jak handed her, her helmet, then she got into his jacket, all the animal's became silent, and watched as the two left, all of them looked at each other, saying things, like they had just drove a couple off, for Jak trying to help his girlfriend from being embaressed

"Jak, im sorry i didnt help you, when i spoke, nothing came out" Jak lifted the visor on his helmet and said

"You tried right, but everyone else either tried to hurt me, or they cursed me out" Jak closed the visor but Mary saw a small drop of blood coming from his forehead, then rode on, with a wet bunny in his jacket

"Let's go tell Nick and Judy to move in, they'll be so happy, and we can help them move in today" Mary suggested but Jak shook his head then said

"I have one more plan, and i dont care if animals dont like me, they can go suc-" Mary stared at him, but he smiled and rode to the house, then came out with her cake and a small basket, he then drove to a forest, and he led her to a beautiful spot, it was a grass hill, it had a meadow below it, and they ate there, they saw someone walking, by but when they waved they ignored them, he looked tired, and had a few bags with him, but they just hoped he was ok and continued with their meal

"Jak, this is the best birthday ever, but you got hurt, and accused of so many bad thing's it so bad and so hir-" Jak picked something up and handed it to Mary, it was a card and flowers, tha card had a picture of her sleeping and the inside, it had a message, that read

Mary, i've never been more alone in my life, but when i met you, it was like i had another family, all my loneliness disapeared, and i felt like i was going to pass out, it was like meeting my family, i may not have them, but i have you -Jak

"Jak, this is so sweet, but its sad, i like it, and i'll always keep it with me" Mary saw Jak smile, then he opened the box with the cake, then cut it and they ate a lot of it, before Jak was full, and Mary finished it

"Well, how is your birthday going so far?" Jak asked then he laid down looking at the top of the trees and the sky

"Well, i think i want one more thing" Mary moved over then pounced on Jak and kissed him

"You taste sweet, its a good mix for you" Mary kissed him then licked her lips and Jak laughed

"What is it you want?" Jak saw her get a napkin and wet it, then rub his forehead, she pulled away and he saw soe blood

"I wanted to kiss you, but i need to clean your cut up real quick" Mary got done wipeing his head, then laid down on him, the sun setting, with a warm glow


	56. Chapter 56

(There is about to be a dark turn in this chapter, so be ready for a slight bit of annoyance or sadness -Den)

It was night now, and Mary was asleep, so Jak packed their things up and put her in his jacket, she had some cloths on wearing her swi suit under them

"Well, this was a great day, i wish i could let it last longer" Jak thought carrying Mary and the basket to his bike, but he swore he heard steps behind them when ever he started to walk

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jak said zipping his jacket up a little more, then tightening the bottom of his jacket making sure Mary didnt slip out f he needed to run

"Hey, you, you need to come with me" A polar bear said walking up behind Jak and grbabing his shoulder

"Who are you?!" Jak stepped back dropping the basket and cradelling Mary in his jacket

"You dont need to know who i am, you just need to come wiht me, or else" The polar bear pulled out a gun, and waved it over to a white limo, over at the near the tree line edge

"Where are we going?" Jak asked slightly calmed down, and walking with the bear to the car

"Mr, Big wants to see you, so just stay in your place and come with us" Jak tried to hide Mary, and she was asleep the entire time they were going to Mr. Big, then Jak noticed somthing in the back of the limo, it was his motorcycle, so at least he had a ride home

After they got to the giant iron gate, they drove up to a large mansion, then were taken inside, to a small room with a large desk and many polar bears there, then some started to come in, the biggest one at eye level with Jak, one sat down the put a small chair on the desk with a mole in it

"Hello, my boy, how was your trip here?" The mole asked as Jak put his hand over Mary and pressed her closer to him

"Um, im fine sir, how are you?" Jak saw the mole take a deep breath then say

"I am well, but you seem to be a bit shaken, you are perfectly fine here, but i've seen you fight on camera's anf on certain news articles, it has come to my attention, that you could use my help, you can fight, but you dont make any money, for it, you see, i run an underground fight club, and i want you to fight for me" Mr. Big then smiled and Jak said

"Sir, im a police officer, i do not attend in illegal activities, so im going to have to say no" Jak saw the mole smile, then say

"Ice him" A polar bear grabbed his jacket then pull him back, and they revealed a small hole of ice, in the floor

"WAIT, STOP" Jak said quickly then took Mary out of his jacket and set her next to the door

"Boy, why do you have a bunny in your jacket?" Mr. Big said

"She is my girlfriend, and i wouldnt want to be the cause of her death, so if you want to, you can try and get me in that water, or you can let us go" Jak saw a polar bear go over to Mary then scoop her up

"HEY" Jak ran over and kicked the bear in the side, pulling Mary from his arms, but then the polar bears pulled out guns and they waved it at him, making him move to Mr. Big after they covered the hole

"Mr. Steel, i assure you, if you fight once for me, i will let you go and your girlfriend, but also with a lot of money, if you do not, i will leave you girlfriend with a lead pumped boyfriend" Mr. Big smiled then Jak nodded his head and Mr. Big said

"Boy's take us to the ring, now" Mr. Big was picked up and everyone, was taken to a big room, with hundreds of animals, the animals all roared as two in the ring were hitting each other, the ring rope was barbed wire, and the ring was huge, the animals hit one another until one bit the other and ran him into the wire, then it stopped moving and all the animals cheered

"What the hell, type of fighting is this?" Jak whispered

"It's the one you kill in to win" Mr. Big pointed to the animal who was now being consumed by the other

"Oh, my god im gonna be sick" Jak adverted his eye's and turned Mary the covered her eyes

After they walked into a small room in the corner, animals went onto the ring, then cleaned it for a "special match"

"So, your fighting for me? Or are you gonna be killed, and let your little bunny be used by the animals?" Mr. Big threatened but wasnt actually going to kill Jak or let his girlfriend get used ever, but he wanted to see Jak fight

"I'll fight, but dont let Mary see this, she wont want to look at me after thi-" A polar bear threw him some cloths and a small roll of hand wraps

"Sure, ok, go and fight, now" Mr. Big whistled and a bear took Jak into the ring, after getting on very heavy metal gloves then lifting the wire, for him and another contestant

"HELLO, SAVAGES AND BRUTES...TODAY WE HAVE ONE MORE MATCH, A SPECIAL MATCH, A NEW CONTESTANT, AND THE CHAMPION...NOW PLACE YOUR BETS AND WATCH WHO WINS, THE NEWBIE WHO MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE HIDDEN SKILL, OR THE CHAMPION, WHO WILL DESTROY AND EAT OUR NEW CONTESTANT" The voice cut off and a light turned on in a corner, then a weasel walked to the ring edge and turned on his microphone

"Each on of you, if you will choose a corner, and move to it, we will begin" Jak walked to the middle and a bobcat entered, the bobcat waited then saw Jak, he walked to him and Jak extended his arm

"What, do you want?" The bobcat said while animals watched in silence

"Shake my hand" Jak said the bobcat stuck his arm out and Jak grabbed the bobcat up to him elbow, then said

"It'll be hard killing you, but it'll be fun" Jak let go and walked to a corner, the bobcat stood still, then walked to his corner

"Alright, when the bell sounds, begin" Jak readied himslef and so did the bobcat

"No rule's just fight and kill" The weasel walked around the ring and a bell rung

"FIGHT" The weasel yelled then the two started to circle, the bobcat was on all fours, and Jak was standing in place ready to fight, until he saw someone throw a short pipe, into the ring, the bobcat pounced on it and got closer to Jak holding the pipe, ready to swing

"What the hell, you can use a weapon?" Jak said then the bobcat said

"No rules bud, and all he said was we have to kill each other" The bobcat smiled then Jak did, he always fought fair, grappling, and punching, and kicks, but when they said no rule's he's allowed to knee, he's allowed to headbud, and he can choke, as long as he kills the other person, he wins

"Alright bud, lets do it then" Jak saw someone throw a chain onto the ring, the bobcat was closer and got that to, he watched Jak as he tied to the pipe and chain together, then walked closer to Jak and swung the chain, it missed Jak and he readied his DIY weapon, he swung again and missed, Jak unwravelled his arm wraps, the tied them into a rope, thing, the bobcat swung and Jak caught the chain with the rope, he yanked it over, and he now had the whip, then Jak swung it around his head before it got so fast, no one could dodge the it, he swung and it slapped the bobcat in the leg, it knocked him down, and wrapped around his leg, Jak yanked and heard a crunch, then he yanked over and over, until it unwound itself, the bobcat's leg was now disfigurd and he was holding his leg, Jak dropped the chain and waited for the weasel to announce the match over

"Well? I win, call the win" Jak said as the weasel smile and said

"Well, you are new so you probably dont know this, to leave the ring you have to kill your opponent, thats the champion, hes never lost, so end his streak" The weasel grinned baring his yellow teeth, the Jak got an idea

"Ok, i'll get out my own way" The weasel shrugged and then said

"Everyones tried, no ones gotten out, if you get out, you forfeit, you kill him, you win" Jak grabbed the chain whip and swung it around his head, then wrapped it around the barbed wire, and pulled, he went over to the bobcat and moved him so the wire, wouldnt hurt him, Jak pulled and all the animals on that side moved away, then Jak heard a crinking and another, the wire was breaking, then the wire snapped, and Jak flew back, the crowd booed him, then they started chanting

"EAT HIM, EAT HIM, EAT HIM, EAT HIM" Jak turned and saw the bobcat sit up and walk to him, limping horribly

"You let me live, you loose, you leave you loose, kill me or let me kill you, which ever works" Jak turned and socked the bobcat in the jaw, he fell to the ground and Jak went to the room Mary was in

"I fought your champion and won, let me and my girlfriend go" Jak saw Mary was awake, and she was watching him

"Mary, were gonna go just wa-" Jak got punched in the stomach by a polar bear

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mary yelled as Jak crumpled to the floor, she ran to him and Mr. Big laughed

"Dont worry, hes fine, but you cant break the rule's then try and lea-" Mr. Big saw Jaw stand up and uppercut one of the bears the run and kicked another, then the last one, who brought Mr. Big pulled his gun out, but Jak swiped it away and kicked its arm then put the bear in a choke hold, until it fell unconscious

"M-Mr. Steel, this is a-all a big m-misunderstanding, here, i'll let you take the money and leave" Jak kicked the two bears who were on the ground an consious, then Jak saw Mr. Big pointing to a case in the corner, Jak took it and opened it next to Mr. Big, and he left with Mary, after getting his cloths and hers

"Mary, im sorry i didnt wake, you but your ok now, and were leaving, im gonna get Nick and Judy here, then were gonna bust this mob boss" Jak got on his bike with Mary then sped off, going way above the limit, he saw a ZPD cruiser behind him, and he kept tellig Jak to pull over, but Jak stayed on the road, then he saw a shot of elecricity, Jak pulled over next to a building and told Mary to wait, he got off and the officer told him to get back on his bike, but Jak walked up to him and took his helmet off, he grabbed the officers shirt and shoved him against his car, then yelled

"IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT, IM SPECIAL OFFICER JAK STEEL-SMITH, GET OUT OF HERE NOW" The officer nodded then Jak threw him against his door and left, Mary was nervous about what they would do, but Jak drove to the ZPD and got Bogo, Judy and Nick to come to his office


	57. Chapter 57

"Clawhauser get Bogo now, i dont care what he's doing call him" Jak said entering the ZPD and Mary following after

"Jak, he's in a meeting right now, he cant be dis-" Jak took his hekmet off and said

"I was forced in an underground street fight, they kidnapped us, and i saw so much illegal gambling, prostitution, and a a murder" Jak made Clawhauser freeze then he called Bogo and he answered

C _lawhauser: BOGO COME HERE!_

 _Bogo: WHAT DO YOU WANT CLAWHAUSER?! IM IN A MEETING!_

 _Clawhauser: JAK WAS KIDNAPPED AND TAKEN TO AN UNDERGROUND STREET FIGHT AND HE SAW A LOT OF ILLE-_

 _Bogo: I'm on my way_

 _Clawhauser: Ok hurry he looks a little shaken up_

 _Bogo: He just got back from a street fight and being kidnapped, of course he's shaken up_

"No, im shaken up fom being hit in the stomach, i was fine at the beginning, but that Mr. Big guy was very commanding, he didnt let me decide anything besides if i wanted to let him kill me or to fight, so Mary can be free, and i can leave with money, i briught the money, for evidence as well" Jak saw Clawhausers fur stand a little then he said

"Jak, Mr. Big is the biggest crime lord in all of Zootopia, Judy is the god mother of his grandaughter, and Nick is a good friend of his, well now he is, Nick had a bad history with him, but now their good friends" Clawhauser called Judy and Nick, Bogo showed up as Clawhauser hung up

"Jak? Are you ok? What happened?" Bogo lifted Jaks arm then his other, inspecting how he stood making sure he wasnt hurt bad, Bogo saw his head injury, or his cut and said

"Jak, where were you?" Jak explained to Bogo about how he was kidnapped, and halfway through Judy and Nick showed up and listened

"Jak, im the godmother of his grandchild, Nick is a good friend of his, yet you say he did all this horrible stuff? He threatened to kill us at first, but only bec-" Bogo interrupted

"WHAT?! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU?! WHEN?!" Bogo asked the two about him and eventually everyone decided to go back and talk to him, so Bogo, Judy and Nick got in their car, Jak and Mary rode his bike, then went to Mr. Bigs home, they got there and a polar bear let them in, after Judy and Nick showed their face

They all entered and some of the polar bear's cursed at Jak, or gave him a dirty look, until they got to the office where Mr. Big was

"Judy, Nick how lovely to see you, who are your fri-" Mr. Bigs smile disapeared and Jak came in, when he did Mr. Big whistled and three polar bears pinned him to the wall

"MR. BIG WAIT, JAKS OUR FRIEND, AND FAMILY" Nick yelled then waved at the polar bears

"What? This guy, hes your friend and family?" Mr. Big whistled and the bears let Jak go, he dropped to the ground and Mary helped him stand

"Yea, he came from another world, and we were his first friends, so he considers us family, just like you do" Judy saw Mr. Big sigh then said

"I made him fight in an underground street fight, he told me he was a cop, but i didnt believe him, and now i learn that my grandaughters godmother has a friend who i forced to fight and i kidnapped, what can i do to make it up to you Mr. Steel?" Mr. Big looked at Jak who just said simple words

"Dont make me come back here for anything bad, and were fine, if you need help with something or i do, you help me i help you free of charge, no favors are forced and if you do force favors or threaten me, well i'll just kill you" Jak left the room, as Judy, Nick, and Bogo watched him leave, even the bears and Mr. Big were silent

"Deal, Ms. Steel-Smith, how can i make this up to you?" Mr. Big looked at her and she said

"Make Jak fight more people, i need to get use to seeing him fight, whenever i watch i get scared of him, so i need to get use to him coming to me after fighting" Mary left the room running after Jak, everyone's jaws dropped and they just looked at each other

"U-Um i dont even know what just happened, Nick, Judy i need you to help me with this, so, were not arresting anyone, and were going to make Jak fight more people, but not let him kill Mr. Big, correct" Bogo said and they all nodded their heads

"Well, looks like were in it deep now" Nick saw Jak come back with Mary oulling him by his hand, and she said

"Jak agreed to fight, as long as it helps me, but you cant let them kill each other, or let Jak kill them, ok?" Mr. Big smiled and said

"Of course my dear, you saved my life and you've made me a very nice profit, the betting will be enourmous after his first fight, lets go" Mr. Big had his bears lead them back to the area, and there were animals drinking and talking at bars, the ring was dark, then Mr. Big told the weasel to get Jak a jacket more arm wrap and pair of baggy parkour pants, and knee guards, the weasel nodded then came back with the equipment

"Now go and get some contestants, five or more, and make it snappy, we've got out new champion again, hungry for a fight" Mr. Big looked at Jak and smiled, Jak just stood still

"Ok, now what do i do? Just wait?" Jak saw Mr. Big's smile go away then he pointed to the ring and said

"You wait in the ring, whoever gets in, you fight, when you want to stop tell us then we'll stop, ok?" Mr. Big saw Jak smile and nod, he got into the ring, with his pants shin guards and arm wraps all on, but left his jacket on the side

"SAVAGES AND BRUTES, ARE YOU READY FOR A MULTIMAN BATTLE, WITH JAK STEEL STRIKE?!" The announcer caught the attention of many animals, and Jak sat in the ring waiting in a corner

"Yea, we re but whos fighting him?" A random animal said as the weasel smiled then said

"YOU, ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE THE WILL TO FIGHT, GO AGAINST HIM AND SEE IF YOUR QUALIFIED TO EVEN STEP INTO THE RING" The announcer saw a man in a trench coat raise his hand, he was a tiger

"HELLO SIR, OUR FIRST CONTESTANT MR..." The tiger said something then the weasel spoke again

"MR. REX DAGGERDROP" Everyone applauded as Rex, got in the ring and Jak's face changed from a smile to a confused frown

"Rex, what are you doing? I'm not gonna hurt you, you've only helped me, except once, when you tried to hit me, but then you helped me with Mary and saved my life when we were walking to the hosp-" Jak saw the tiger throw his trenchcoat on the wire, revealing a sleeveless vest, and a pair of parkour pants like his

"Jak, im just here to have fun, i'll forfeit when im ready, or you are" Rex got into a fighting style puting one hand at his waist and one in front of his face, leaving his hands in their natural position

"Ok, Rex, lets go" Jak smiled at him, and Rex returned it, they started to move in circle's

"So, this is just like back home, i use to do this with a pal of mine, named Den, really good at boxing, and he taught me all he knew, so lets show each other what we got" Jak saw Rex nod then they fought

Jak long fisted Rex in the ribs then jabbed and hit him in the jaw, Rex turned and back fisted Jak in his leg then his neck, and smacked Jak in the head with a hammer fist, Jak lowered hs body and hooked Rex in the stomach when he turned to kick Jak, then Rex lowererd and he elbowed Jak in the shoulder, they were both tired, but everyone kept cheering, then Jak threw a cross at Rex and it hit him right in the jaw, Jak hit his jaw many times, they went on for an hour, then Jak felt weird, his body felt cold then hot but it stopped and he saw Rex stop to look at Jak, then Rex said

"Jak, whats wrong are you ok?" Jak was all of a sudden very angry and he growled at Rex who stepped back, Jaks eyes turned red, like what the night howlers did to him, and he felt like he needed to kill something, but wasnt allowed to

"REZ GET MARY AND MY FRIENDS OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I KILL ALL OF THEM" Jak went over tot he barbed wire, and got through, then started to beat animals in the crowd

"What going on Mary?!" Nick said as he watched Jak grab animals by their throat then slam them into the ground, and some he grabbed their tails as they ran, then pulled them back and threw them into a wall or pinned them against a wall and punched their chest

"GET DOWN THERE AND STOP HIM" Mr. Big said as ten bears went down, Jak ran to them and he hit them kicked them and chocked them, he was alone in the arena, but Bogo, Judy, Nick, Mary, Mr. Big, and two polar bears were in the room, and they had the lights off, and they held their breath, Rex was also in there, but he was behind some things so his breathing was muffled or silent, Jak walked around the room randomly hitting things or smashing things, then Mary sneezed, when has she ever sneezed in her life, Jak heard it and walked slowly to the door, he looked in and all of them saw him, he had pure red eye's and his hands were bloody, is legs also had blood on them, the wrapping on his hands had torn and were rags, his knee guards were also red

"Judy can he see us?" Nick whispered and Judy held his muzzle closed while nodding

"What the hell happened?" Jak said and they saw his eye's revert back to normal, he started to yell and he fell, his hands and legs were hurt and broken

"Jak? What did you do?" Mary got out and saw twenty animals, along with the bears lying on the ground breaething, barely

"I-I dont know, i was fighting Rex, then everything, it went black, ten r-red, my hands, my legs they h-hurt" Rex, went over and examined his hands, they had broken finger's, he had a broken leg and a broken foot, his knees both were raw, and covered in blood

"Jak, lets get you to a hospital, has someone called an ambulance yet?" Rex saw Mary raise her hand then she said

"I did when Jak's eyes turned red, but where are they?" Mary looked at the door to the room, and they carried Jak to the front of the building, there was ten squad cars, almost the entire precinct was there, and there were almost twenty ambulances

"Cheif!" Wolford yelled then ran over and said

"Cheif, we know who did this, it was a guy in knee gaurds, arm wrap, a jacket, and parkour pants, he was also really tel-" Wolford saw Jak being carried by Rex and Nick, they set him on the ground and Wolford said

"Holly shit, Jak did this?!" Bogo nodded and Wolford said

"Cheif, he broke more than forty arms and leg's, we called in all the special units, and even a riot van, to hold him back if he got out, what happened?" Wolford looked at Jak and noticed all his injury's

"Sir, we need to get him to a hospital quick" Wolford helped Rex carry him to an ambulance, and as Jak was being carried all the animals made a hug circle around him, so if he woke he couldnt get to them first

"Thats the guy who broke my arm, the guy who tried to rape that bunny" Bogo and all the others turned to look at each then Mary said

"Oh no" Everyone looked at her and then Mary said

"Some guy tried to take my bra top off at the pool and Jak tried to tie it back, but when he did someone yelled that he was touching me, and they ran him out of the pool, then threw stuff at him, he was also kicked out of a coffee shop for looking different" Mary told them the story's and they all knew from that moment, Jak's life was going down hill, and there was no stopping it unless they did something


	58. Chapter 58

"We need to put him on the news, make him famous somehow" Bogo thought but he had been framed for a sexual assault incedint that didnt happen then this which he couldnt control, and now people were seeing him pop up on the internet only doing bad

"Cheif, look that is Jak" Mchorn held his phone to Bogo, and saw Jak hugging Mary doing something with her top, then someone yelling at him, he backed up and said something lik

"No, no, no i woudl never do anything like that, shes my girlfriend" Someone started yelling a him then others soon everyone was and Mary was speaking but it looked like nothing was coming out of her mouth

"Mchorn, he was helping her, tell the others that, and this whole thing right here, its an illegal fight vlub, but were allowing it to stay, so get some paramedics in there to help the animals who are severaly hurt" Bogo rubbed his temples as many officers and reportes started appearing and started to question him

"I need a drink" Bogo walked away from the scene down the street ignoring anyone in front or behind him, he ran into people and pushed others out of the way, until they stopped

Bogo was gone and many others were helping the animals from the club, by helping them with their injuries

"Mary we need to get to Jak, and fast" Nick looked around and saw Jak's motorcycle

"Mary you know how to ride a motorcycle?" Nick saw her shake her head then Rex said (They had his cloths so they had his keys)

"I do, lets go, since were a lot smaller we can all fit" Rex got on and everyone piled on behind him, they rode after the ambulance and found it racing through streets and then arriving at a hospital where it unloaded Jak then rushed him into the hospital

Jak was awake for the entire thing, and he had braces set onto each finger each leg and his right arm, nothing else was broken but he was a little bruised and beat from Rex and him fighting

"Hey Jak, how ya goin?" Rex asked as they entered Jaks room

"Hey, im doin better than before, but i need to get some carrots, the doctor said if i get two hundred, i can heal all the bones that are broken, so if you guys know where to get two hundred carrots take some money from me and Mary and use it to buy them" Jak saw Judy smile then she said

"I can get us our carrots, but why do we need two hundred?" Jak smirked then said

"To heal my body with a IHT, it uses organic matter to heal us, and if it uses matter that can die, quickly, then we can use it heal me" Jak saw Nick and Judy run out then an our later, they came in with two crates and they werent as big as the ones Mary had but it was two hundred, just better

"Ok, lets go tell the doc" Rex left and came back with a doctor, and they took Jak to the IHT chambers then poured the carrot in and put Jak in the other

"Now watch and learn, or at least watch" The doctor clicked a button then it closed the lid and pulled the shield over the tank and the tubes transported different colors into each thing, then the shields lifted and Jak walked out perfectly fine, other than the casts which wouldnt let him walk easy, so the doctor took him to a room with a large saw, and they cut them off, then the finger braces they slide off and Jak moved them again

"Well thats better, so what are we doing right now?" Jak saw everyone look at him, then step back a little after seeing what he did in the club

"What? Did i do somthing ba-" Jak relized what he did and the doctor looked at everyone oddly

"Um Jak, you almost killed a lot of peeple, you ok now right?" Rex asked walking to him slowly

"Yea, but what happened?" Jak saw Mary turn her head and Rex said

"Your eyes turned completely red and you started beating people randomly" The doctor looked up and said

"You hevent eaten or inject night howlers have you?" Jak nodded and Nick, Judy and Rex's eyes all opened

"I fed it to him, when i had that thing in my shoulder" Mary then had everyone looking at her

"Whats that night howler stuff do any way, i've only seen it a few times, but i was able to control it for a while, then my mind went blank" The doctor walked over and grabbed his arm

"Come with me, i need to have you tested for night howler delerium" Jak stated to run with him so he let go and Jak entered a room with a machine and a few cups

"Please take on of these and urinate in it, or ejacualte in it" The doctor left the room and Jak was left there with a metal cup and a machine

"Um, ok" Jak did the more appropriate one and then told the doctor to come in

"Ok, put a litd on it and give it to me" The doctor put on a glove and Jak looked for alid, then put it on, and the doctor put the cup in the machine, it was shaken then it emptied into a vial and sent out of the room, then a small piece of paper was printed from the machine and it read, positive

"Ok, follow me, we need to make you an antidote, and get rid of the stuff in you, it would go away naturally, but it would take a very long time, so lets speed that process up" The doctor led Jak to another room were he had blood drawn, and his saliva tested, then in a few minutes the doctor had made a very odd looking antidote

"Here, drink this then tell me how you feel" the doctor handed him a vial with odd yellow liquid in it

"Alright, bottoms up" Jak drank the cure and he immediatly felt like he had no water in his body, like the moisture in him was gone, but he could swallow, it was like being in a desert, but not

"Well? How do you feel?" The doctor saw Jak grab his throat then say

"I need water" The doctor smiled then said

"Good, so that means your body is killing the night howler serum off, and its going to need the water in your body to do that, so go to the fountain and drink until you feel normal" Jak ran out of the room and found a fountain, drinking the water was like drinking soda for the first time, it hurt his throat, and it tasted good, he drank for a few minutes then the doctor came out and said

"Ok, Jak lets go back and test your fluids again, you've drank enough water, so i guess you'll be ready to urinate or whatever, so lets go" The doctor led Jak back to the room, Jak got in and urinated in the cup, put a lid on then called for the doctor

"Hey doc what your name? I never caught it" Jak saw the doctors smile get larger, somehow

"My name is Elliot Jafer, your the first patient to ask my name without me introducing myself, thank you" Jak smiled back and they saw a small piece of paper come back, it read negative

"Well, Jak your Night howler delerium is gone, what would happen is your body would shut down, and you wouldnt be able to see friends from foe, and you would attack anyone, so your body would fight it, and all that would do is make you tired, so when your to tired to go on, it lets your body go back to normal" Elliot gave Jak the note and walked with him to the room, then walked past it as Jak entered

"Hey guy's im Night howler free" Jak held the note up and everyone smiled, the doctor came in a few moments after

"Alright Jak for being such a good boy you get a lollipop" Jak laughed and the doctor gave him a lolly then Jak threw it to Rex

"Here Rex, for being such a good sport you get a lolly" Jak saw Rex smile then stick it in his mouth and crunch it, then throw the stick into a bin and walk to the exit

"We, need to hang out more, and by the way, i've been watching you ever since you got here, you've changed a lot, and i think we need to start helping each other out" Rex handed him a piece of paper with a number and address on it, but when Jak looked up Rex was gone, like always

"Well i'd say today was a very horrible and productive day, lets go to me and Mary's place" Jak said then Nick and Judy looked at each other then walked with Jak and Mary to his bike, they all got on, Mary and Judy in his jacket then Nick on the back wearing a helmet, they got to the house, and when they got in they were amazed, everything was so big and spacey, all of them could have their own room, with a bathroom, or share two rooms and have two extra just in case, they all claimed their rooms, each couple sleping together, and both guys wearing no shirt, then the lady's no pants or shorts or whatever, but they wore their boyrfriends shirt, it was like a system, then they all fell asleep

"Jak, this day went by fast, it was full of horrible things as well, we were gone for a day, and it's all because i wanted you to fight, and let me get used to it" Mary hugged Jak's side then nuzzled his neck, she felt him shiver a little then she saw he had a bruised neck

"Jak, where are you hurt? I know you got healed by that machine thing, but you neck is still hurt" Jak nodded then said

"Thats all that hurts, it will heal though" Jak closed his eyes feeling that he releived Mary, then he felt something soft touch his neck, it was Mary's tongue

"Mary? You ok? Cause your licki-" Jak felt her teeth on his neck and it felt oddly nice, then she slowly made her way up to his mouth, and nibbled on his lip, then mounted him, causing him to groan, he was healed but he was also tired

"I'm fine, but i need to apologize to you for making you fight" Jak felt her fur on his stomach, and she rubbed his shoulders with her paws before kissing him passionately and Jak returning the kiss, making Marys legs tighten around his torso, he rubbed her legs as they kissed and then Mary took the shirt she was wearing off, and then pinned his shoulders on the bed, he felt her small whiskers on his neck then heard her purring, almost like a cat, he felt her lick his neck again, on his bruise and he winced, but after a while it felt nice, and warm

"Well, i think i have officially claimed you, i rubbed my cheeks and chin on you, i licked you, and i've let you touch my ears and feet, so now your mine" Mary could see jak smile in the dark, then he said

"Your like a real bunny, but better, and...cuter" Jak heard her growl a little then say

"What did i say about calling me cute, i will allow you to, but say Gleoite not cute" Mary bent down and kissed him but as she pulled up she bit his lip a little

"Heh, so you think im yours NOW?" Jak laughed then said

"I've always been yours, i dont know what your talking about" Mary smiled and pushed his shoulders onto the bed then Jak felt odd, he felt like she was doing something different, she was above his face, and she smiled then licked Jaks face, she was trying to cover him in her scent she used her chin to rub all over him, she licked him on his neck his face his arms and she rubbed his shest every night from the day they met, but this night she did it a lot

The next morning, everyone woke up and Nick and Judy left to go pick up food, when they came back they heard laughter then entered the room Jak and Mary were in, Judy and Nick both only smelled Mary and couldnt even smell the food if they put it next to their noses

"Geez, Mary what did you do? Did you lick everything in the house?" Nick asked as he got closer to Jak

"Or did you lick Jaks entire body, and rub him with yours?" Nick saw Jak blush and Mary walk over to the table he was at then sat down

"Well i claimed Jak, and i think Judy needs to claim you soon, because we need you to get use to our scent, you may be use to Judys but she hasnt claimed you, she has like a twentieth of you covered" Mary saw Nick smile then he walked to Judy, he talked then they went upstairs to their room

"So, how do i get claimed?" Nick said as they closed the door to their room

"What?! How do you know about rabbits and claiming?!" Judy walked over to Nick and was so close she was pushing him against the wall

"Well, Mary kinda smelled like everywhere" Nick saw Judy back up a little then she said

"Well, i kind of need to be naked to claim you" Judy looked away and Nick walked over and said

"Look, if you dont want to claim me, dont but all i want is for you to marry me" Judy's heart skipped a beat, both of them wanted to marry each other, so now she wanted to claim him

"Get on the bed, and wait" Judy walked into the bathroom, then Nick got on their bed, and Judy came out with nothing on her

"O-ok, now Nick take your shirt off" Nick took his shirt off and Judy sat on his leg's then started to lick his neck then his face, and she rubbed him with her chin then his cheeks hard, after that she licked his bisceps, and rubbed against his torso, while moving her legs, she was rubbing her scent all over him

"Ok, i think thats goo-" Judy felt Nick pull her waist forward, then kiss her

"N-Nick, stop, i thougt we were just letting me claim you" Judy saw Nick smile then he said

"Well i have to claim you as well" Judy forgot foxs could claim their mates, and he started to rub his cheeks on hers a little harder, then he hugged her and rubbed his chest against her's

"Ok, now we've claimed each other, lets go eat" Nick set Judy down and she walked into the bathroom then came out clothed and they went downstairs and started to eat

"Wow, when i said to claim you, i didnt mean let her tranfer her scent to you, you both smell like each other" Mary smiled and the two blushed but Nick acted normal as he did, sinc ehis fur was red they couldnt see him blush

"I cant smell a thing, i guess its humans and their senses, we have all of them but all of them are a little better than the other, some people have super senses but give some up, like this super hero named daredevil, he's blind but he can hear eerything, he can hear a heart beat, or a bone moving" Jak saw the animals look at each other then Judy said

"How is he a super hero if he can hear really well?" Jak smiled then said

"Well, he uses his hearing to sense people and where they are, so when he fights people he can fight them well, since he can hear where all the pattacks are coming from, he also wears a bandana on his head over his eyes which makes him even cooler


	59. Chapter 59

"So, he a blind guy who fights crime with two sticks?" Nick ate his donut while saying this

"Yea, but you make him sound uncool, but i still like him, i wanted to be like him when i was younger, ya know help the world, save people, but all i got was a job at killing people incorperated" Jak saighed as he felt his chest right under his collar bone where his tattoo was

"Jak, you killed those people to save more, like daredevil, you got big and buff, like him, you can fight, like him, all you would need is super hearing anf to be blind, but we dont want to give that to you" Nick put his paw on Jaks shoulder then got up and threw the bag away that had their food in it

"Well, i sure dont feel strong, or feel good about killing them, they still had familys" Jak saw Nick luagh a little

"Jak, daredevil also killed people who had family's but he still did it, even if he didnt mean to, you dont like to kill people but you have to in order to make your world a better place, and you were the best at it, so that makes you a super hero, since only you could do what it took the best" Jak thought about that for a second and relized Nick was right, so Jak was the best and he could have taken some of the shots he took to end gangs and end threats of war

"Well your a hero in my eyes" Mary got up and kissed him after saying this

"And mine" Nick walked by to Judy and sat next to her

Everyone heard a knock and Jak went to answer it when he saw outside had a group of people who were holding makeshift weapons and some were inspecting his house

"The hell?" Jak went back into the kitchen then said

"Well i think i attracted a crowd from, the video of th epool thing and from the club, so i'll try and talk to them, if they dont listen, come out with your tasers and get them" Everyone looked at each other, but it was to lte to replan anythins, Jak walked out of the door after putting on his fighting outifr, Mr. Big gave him

"Hey, you, your that guy who touched that bunny, right?" A wolf said from behinf a mask

"No, no i wasnt, that was my girlfriend and i was helping her from a pervert who tried to take her top off" Jak saw the wolf shoot his hand out tying to make him flinch, but Jak watched as he counted fourteen of them

"You look like him, and like the guy from that coffee shop, the club and the store" The wolf surprised Jak, how did he know about the coffee shop and the store?

"We took all those videos and posted them on furtube, your going to be famous, bu not when were done with you" The wolf whistled and all the others walked to Jak

"Well, i was going to suggest you leave, but i guess we have to do this the hard wa-" The wolf swiped a stick at him, he had a piece of metal with a lot of tape wrapped around one end as a handle

"Before we do anything rash..er, tell me why your going to try and kill me" Jak moved out of the way of another animals swing and the wolf said

"Your kind isnt needed here, mammals all over Zootopia think your special just because your the only...whatever you are in this world, so if we get rid of you, there wont be anymore news, it will be normal again, there wont be any more fights about if you should stay or not, but you've made a name with the videos we've go and the ones on the internet" The wolf saw Jak smile then he said

"Well, i never touched anyone innapropriatly, i won the fight in that club fair and square, i went on a rampage due to something one of you put in me, some night howler stuff, and the shops, well they were being racist, so why should i just stand there and let them insult my race, and let people step on me, when i can stand up for myself?" Jak dodged another swing from another animal, but ran into the wolfs metal stick

"We saw you touch that bunny, we saw you beat that tiger, but when you did you cheated, he was tired, and then the shop, they knew you kidnapped that rabbit, so they were defending her" Jak's smile faded, and he got more than angry, he was enraged, he would never hurt Mary, and he's only ever hurt her emotionaly, and sometimes he did but he couldnt control it, he was having memorys of Mary backing away from him, or yelling at him to get away

"You know nothing about her, or me, so you need to leave" Jak turned around while he brought his knee up, and it collided with the wolfs rib cage, then Jak stood straight and tall, he was two feet at least, above each animal

"Come on then, you try to get in, and you die, you run now, i might let you live" Jak saw as one of the animals that was inspecting the garage was recordeing

"Put that away boy, i dont need people seeing my home being attacked by thugs like you" Jak saw the tiger move back still recording, he ran over to him avoiding three others that got in his way, then grabbed the phone and smashed it

"Your going to pay for that!" The animal said as Jak just laughed

"Well, you see, im not paying for jack shit, you should have listened" Jak put his left leg in front of his right then spun around using he left, and lifted his leg up, it smashed into the animals arm, and it fell over gaging

"Anymore, volunteers?" Jak saw some back away then one left, then another then two more, until all of them left, but the wolf and the recorder

"Well, looks like you two are going to jail, for assault, tresspassing, attempted murder, and hate crime towards humans or myself" Jak picked the wolf up and set him next to the recorder, he went inside then came back out with Nick, Judy, and Mary, he tied their arms together with rope then waited for a cruiser to pick them up

"So, you think were just gonna give up? You may be a good fighter, but theres more than just ten or twenty of us, we live in a city,a city where half loves you, half either doesnt care about you or know you, or they want you killed, were with the killing half" The wolf saw Jak walk over and bend down in front of him

"Ah, but do i care? Because i'll kill each and everyone of you if i have to, because you touch any of my friends, then i will kill you all, starting with you, muzzle fuck" Jak took the wolfs mask off, it was the same one from the pool, Mary knew it was him, she couldnt forget, his face, and the recorder he was just a random zebra

"Hey Jak, what happened here?" Wolford said walking up the drive way

"Well, these guys think that if they kill me, everything will go back to normal, but what do you think about that?" Wolford smiled then said

"Well, im glad your ok from the club incident, and no if they kill you, people will riot, they'll start fights for which side should have let you live or die, it would start to much trouble the ZPD wouldnt even be able to comprehend what would happen" Wolford saw the criminals face change from a smirk or smile or whatever he was doing to a surprised or confused look

"Y-you right, we wouldnt be helping Zootopia, we would be ending it" The wolf nudged the zebra and it just laid down, still unconscious

"Look, we have a BOO in the gruesome twosome bar, its in the back, down the stairs, there is a hug room, maybe ten times bigger then the bar itself, and if you get all of the ZPD there, you could take them down, and by the way, i still dont like you, but your just like any other animal, so i guess there are no sides in this city" The wolf stood up and Wolford walked him to his cruiser, Jak picked the zebra up and carried him to Wolfords cruiser, he left and Jak met the others at the door

"Well, id say that went well, how about you gu-" Mary jumped p to him and wrapped her arms around his neck the kissed him, he held her up, then she said

"Jak, you saved us again, you even caught two of them but made the others run away, im not scared of you either" Mary smiled at Jak and Jak felt like he just saved a kid from being hurt, he made Mary happy, and he got rid of her fear, so now she wasnt afraid of Jak at all

"Jak, those guys what did they want to do to you?" Judy walked to him and Jaks happiness melted as she said this

"They wanted to kill me, and they have a lot more guys, that even i cant take on all at once, so i need to be careful when im out and about" Jak felt Mary bury her head into his shoulder, then nuzzle his neck

"Well, they'll have to get through the entire ZPD, so lets go and figure out where their hideout is" Nick started towards the gate, then Jak said

"Their at the gruesome twosome, the saddest bar, i've ever heard of, so lets go whenever were ready" Jak went to his bike and Mary got in her bluebird, not wanting to take the chance of the new car being stolen

After they rode around the city, they finally found the bar, it was in sahara square, and there was sand all over the building, only the lights were what made the name show

"Ok, Mary stick close, Nick you and Judy make sure you have your weapons at the ready" Jak took his pistols out, he brought both, along with his tranquilizer and his taser, so he was ready for the animals

"Lets go, and stick CLOSE" Jak emphasized the last word, and they all nodded then entered

The bar was like a saloon, but all the animals were dressed fancy, and the music was classical

"This is not what i expected at all" Nick looked around and saw a very the place was indeed a very old western style area

"It looks like a ball, and a saloon had a baby in here" Judy heard the others chuckle then they turned their attention to the bar

"Hey, were here to get some inf-" Jak had gone up to the bartender who was a lioness

"Sorry, we dont server your kind here, only animals from Zootopia" Nick stepped forward and said

"But do you server cops?" Jak Judy then Nick all showed her their badges then she said

"Oh, im sorry, but i dont really know anything about the area" Judy smiled then said

"Were here to go into the back of the bar, so can we?" The lioness smile then make a motion with her hand for them to come with her, she led the to the back and then Jak went up to her and said

"Where is the entry to that big hate club towards me?" The lioness shook her head and said

"I have no idea what your talking abo-" Jak pinned her shoulder against the wall

"Im not going to ask nicely again, so last chance, where is the entrance?" Jak saw the lioness move her head to the left then pointed to a trap door

"Down there, but its full of animals who hate you, why would yo o down there, they'd kill you" Jak smirked then walked over to the trap door and opened it, he saw a ladder leading down into a crowd of animals, all talking

"Jak what do we do, do we call for back u-" Four large animals came up behind all of them nd grabebd Judy, Mary and Nick, but pushed Jak down the ladder

"OH, FUUU-" Jak hit the ground and eveything went black, then he opened his eyes and was strapped to a metal table held stright up and down, but there was also a camera in front of him

"What, the hell?" Jak started to struggle and squirm his way out of the straps but he couldnt

"Oh, hello how nice of you to join us" A tall animal with a long white lab coat blue rubber gloves and a surgeons mask said

"Ah, nice to meet you, so what am i here for?" Jak smled at the animal who looked like a leopard

"My boy, ou are here for the show, but dont be scared, were going to poke you a little" The leopard pulled out a small green vial, and it had a small syringe attached to it

"Ok, start in ten seconds" The leopard nodded to the voice and waited before saying

"Hello, animals of Zootopia, i am doctor, or a formere doctor at least, wel not even that, im a surgeon who killed many of his patients for fun, cna you guess who i am? Correct it is i Dr. Tombend, i am here today with a very special guest, Mr. Jak Steel-Smith, Jak please say hello to the animals of Zootopia" Jak smiled then said

"Fuck you, Mr. Tombend, oh and hello Zootopia, today were gonna watch and see how i beat the fuck out of this doctors ass, with a monkey wrench shoved so far up his a-" Jak felt something sharp touch his arm

"Thats enough, now, as many of you know, i was trying to make a serum that could make my patients live longer, or regenerate extremely quick, i've only made one serum, and it is highly unstable, i have not replicated this recipe anywhere else, so once i inject it into Jak, we'll begin to watch what occurs, but this will only work once, as the serum was made with highly valuable materials, so i can only make it this time, and if it works Jak will be an even stronger human, and he will become, invinvible, not immortal, but very close to it" Jak started to panic as he heard the doctor speak these words, the serum was unstable and never tested? What if it killed him?

"Ok, Jak open your mouth and close your eye's i dont want you to know when i inject it" Jak closed his mouth tight and then opened his eyes, but the doctor smiled then stuck the syringe into his eye, it felt horrible like his body was ignited with flame, or he had fire ants biting every centimeter if not less on his body, Jak yelled and cursed for a while, but then t stopped and he felt normal

"Well, lets see if the esrum worked" Jak saw the doctor pick up a rather long knife, then put it against Jaks hroat

"Any last words that might be your last?" Jak nodded then said

"Mary, i love you, everyone else who has befriended me, know i think of you as family, and if Bogo, thank you for accepting me for who i a-" Jak felt the cold blade slice across his throat, then he heard the doctor say

"You take to longs, i said words not books" Jak saw everything go black then flahed white and he reopened his eye's his neck felt like it was, well, sliced open, and the doctor was looking at him, with the biggest smile that could ever exist


	60. Chapter 60

"It-it worked, it really worked, lady's and gentlemen, i present to you, the invinible human" The doctor bowed then showed Jak who was breathing hevily and he then realized he had nothing on him but his pants

"Now, that, that is done, we can begin" Jak saw the doctor take the blade and push it against his stomach

"Ok, no lets see if you can hold you insides" The dosctor brought the blade across Jaks stomach and the doctod put his hand over it

"AAAAAHHHHH" Jak yelled for hours and hours, the doctor cutting him up, attatching his limbs back, all live, and animals all ove Zootopia watched

Judy, Nick and Mary woke up in their home, but couldnt find Jak, they called Bogo to tell him, and he said

"Turn on your tv, to channel forty eight, its been highjaced, and Jak is being killed on it, over and over" Judys body felt cold and all her fur stood up on her body, she turned to Nick and then said

"Nick turn on the tv go to channel forty eight, get Mary out of the room" Nick nodded then took Mary to a room without a tv

"Ok, Judy whats wrong?" Nick turned the tv on and saw Jak, he had blood all over his body, and the entire floor below him, was red, it was an ocean of his blood, and every five minutes, he would yell, then a leopard would come in with something, a blowtorch, a knife, a gun, and shoot him burn him or cut him, Nick and Judy watched this go on for two hours, but little did they know, Mary could watch tv on her phone, she heard Judy talking about channel forty eight, and when she got to it, she dropped her phone

"Alright, Lady's and Gentlemen, this ends our first broadcast, of the new show now called The Infinite Trial, please join us tomorrow at twelve in the morning, goodbye" The screen turned to static then to a show that normaly played on channel forty eight

"N-Nick, Jak was being killed, but he wasnt dieing, he just.." Nick heard her trail off then he said

"Bled" Mary came in her fur standing, and her body shaking

"Mary, we have to tell you somet-" Mary started to cry

"J-Jak he's not dead, he was shot in the head, five times he just woke up and th bullets, they fell out" Mary started to sob, then Judy went over and hugged her, Nick couldnt stand the sight of this so he headed to the ZPD

At the location currently unknown to anyone but the thugs who took Jak

"Jak, look at you, your famous now, be happy" The doctor tugged on Jaks chin then walked away, but stabbed Jak in the throat before leaving

"Wake up early show star, we need you for some more test's, but dont worry, we'll kill you at the end of this month" The doctor left the room and Jak slowly tightend his neck muscles working the blade out of his throat, then talking to himself

"What the hell? Where am i? Who am i? Was that an animal?" Jak could barely remember himself, he had his brains blown out, on multiple occasions, literally, and they had to mend the memory's in order for him to function correctly

Jak slowly fell asleep, only thinking about Malick and Den, and a bunny, but he didnt know who they were, but they were white, with blue eye's they were cute, and he somehow had a connection to her

The next morning, its nine o clock

"What the hell? Why couldnt i think straight last night? I forgot Mary for a little while, but thats all i could remember" Jak said to no one as he woke

Someone kicks the door in and startles Jak, but walks up and is carrying many knifes

"Hello, Jak i believe it is? I'm Jorgan, im an expert knife thrower and i'm going to show Zootopia my accuracy, one for each of your eyes, and anywhere else i please" The animal laughed while it was wearing a mask and hood, it also had its tail wrapped around its waist like a belt, going through belt loops in its pants

"Well, Mr. Jorgan, i'm just going to say this once, if you let me go, i wont kill you, but if you keep me here, i will kill you when i get o-" A knife entered Jaks mouth and exited his throat, he coughed then felt tired, before the tiger pulled it out

"You will not threaten me, you are in no place to threaten me ever, were going to kill you, but first were gonna have our fun with your "invincible" body" Jorgan pulled his hood back, and showed was a jaguar

"Well, Mr. Jorgan, my body can heal, and it heals slow, so your going to have to wait for my injurys to heal before you can hit me with whatever you have" Jak spit blood at the jaguar and it hit him in the chest

"Your a vile disgusting thing Jak, and were only making sure you cant hurt anymore people like that bunny" The jaguar did something with the camera then said

"Hello, Zootopia, today were starting early, Jak was so happy about being the star of the show, he wanted to show off as much as he could in one day" The jaguar turned to a table and grabbed knife from the table, then radied them

"I am a famous knife thrower, named Jorgan, and i am going to show you how effective a knife throw can be if you hit the right spot" Jak laughed then said

"Yes everyone then he's gonna see m fist, go straight up his a-" A knife entered Jaks mouth again, and pinned him by his head to the metal table

"Now as i was saying, to be effective with your throw you want to hit here, then here, then here" Jak felt the tiger poke his stomach his groin and then his left chest side, where his heart was, but then the jaguar said

"Dont forget, the eyes and the mouth, as you can see, if you need to shut someone up, just throw a blade into their mouth, and they'll stop pretty quick" The jaguar laughed then walked over and pulled it out

"Now Jak, if you will, please open your eyes as wide as possible, so i may cut onyl your eye's, i dont want you to carve them out, or they'll take to long to regrow" Jak stayed still he waited for his throat to heal, but it was a slow process so he said

"Youuu, killl, meee" Jak's tounge was slit down the middle and his throat was open, it was a horrible sight, and he just laid there

"Now Jak, i wouldnt dream of killing you...well thats what i dream of, but if you wont listen, we'll do it the hard wat" Jorgan walked a few paces back then turned and threw one knife into Jak's head right between his eye's

*Shnk* The blade dug into Jaks head, and then two more flew into his eye's, he yelped at the pain, but all the pain he could withstand, was multiplied, so he thought of the feeling, as a little pinch, but on his eyes, until the doctor came in

"Jorgan, one second before you continue, i have created a serum, it amplifies his nerves and so it will make his nerves more sensetive, than even before, his pain will multiply almost ten fold" The doctor administed the serum and left the room

"Now, Jak why dont you sream for us" Jorgan saw Jak start to squirm and he gurgled blood, his mouth had blood coming out, and Jorgan heard him yelp whenever the blood cleared

"Now, lets continue" Jorgan went over and pulled the blades out slowly, making sure the Jak felt the pain, then when they were out, Jak started to cry, or at least try to, he was sobbing but only noise came out of his mouth, he sounded like he was groaning, while trying to yell

"Beautiful Jak, now lets see what happens to those vital areas i was talking about" Jorgan walked over and stabbed Jak in the stomach, then where his heart was located

"FUC-FUC, STOP" Jak couldnt pronounce certain letters only ones like oh or uh, then Jorgan laughed before walking back and throwing a blade at Jaks groin

"AAAHHH" Jak yelled when the blade touched

After a few hours, Jak had lost a hand, had lost more than four gallons of blood somehow

"Well, that wraps up todays show, gooday, everyone join us tomorrow at twelve, it will mainly be focused on fire, so be ready for some real fun" Jargon picked up a bag, with all of his knives, and the doctor came in before the broadcast ended

"Well, Jak, how do you feel?" Jak looked up, his eyes had both healed, and he looked sad, he had missing teeth and a black eye, the cheek tissue on his left was regrowing, but the doctor, cut some off then watched as it kept regrowing, the cheek stopped after it had gotton to Jak's jaw

"This is magnificint, we could regrow you Jak, we just need to cut many of your limbs off, and then put them together, when we do so it will attach and form a new body, you could have a brother" Jak looked up at the tissue growing in the doctors hand, then saw, it had a jaw, and it had formed a cheek, it was disusting

"See you tomorrow Jak, but first let me start with your new body" The doctor grabbed a blade from the day previously and chopped at Jaks leg, he cut it off, and left bone, and pieces of flesh below him

The day went on and Jak could only thing of Mary, then Bogo, then Judy, then Nick, it repeated for hours, until he fell asleep, but at Mary, Nick and Judys house, things were going horribly

"Judy, im to tired to keep looking, we dont even know what section of Zootopia he's in, all we know is he's in a dark room, he cant die, and there are mammals there that torture him for peoples amusement" Nick was reading maps and paper's while Judy looked on her computer and phone for anywhere that a person could hide out, and use as a base for torture

"Judy, we need to try and find out where that transmission comes from, because it gets highjacked, that means someone uses a stronger signal, but where would they put that signal?" Nick looked on his map at the tv towers then saw one in the jungle district near a shut down hotel

"Judy, i may have found something" Nick showed her the map, then she pulled up the camera systems, on her ZPD issue laptop

"Ok, i can see the hotel, but all the windows are boarded up, and its covered in, plant growth" Judy looked at other camers to see if there were other spots to look into

"I cant see in it, but we need to see where the signla could be sent, and there is no antenna, or any other type dish" Nick smacked his face then said

"Judy, the signal is only available to be sent with broadcasting equipment, so news buildings, those get strong signals, and someone needs to plant a bug on the satallite, there are hundreds in the jungle district, the towers need that strength to broadcast their show to the civilains, but there are so many, how would we search each one before Jak is..." Nick waited for Judy to speak

"We cant, so lets keep looking for another way to find him" Judy looked through the cameras and saw a small red light that turned on and off, but it was so small and it was in between two boards, it could have been something her mind wanted her to see

"Nick, what lights do broadcasting, have on them?" Nick looked up from the papers and said

"Judy, they dont have lights on them, if their on then they have a yellow one, but its only a light so people can read the signal strength, so thats not where Jak is" Nick saw Mary walk in with a small box, but she was struggling to carry it

"Ehats this?" Mary opened the box and Nick saw a lot of gear, it was Jak's militray gear, but why did she have it

"I think we can use something in here to track him, dont some animals have trackers in them? What if humans have trackers in them, and he has a tracker" Mary looked through the box and only found weapons, cloths, ammuniton, and some odd looking technology

"What does this do?" Mary picked up a small silver square box, it had a screen on it, and when they clicked the screen, a lot of words poped up on the screen

"These are conversations, why are they here, what is this thing?" Mary read very disturbing messages


	61. Chapter 61

Jak: I got him with me, i'm cutting his arm's he'll talk soon, his arms are really weak

Malboy: Good i got the kids, their being little shites

Dennis: Ah you got it easy, i set the charges, tell me when

Jak: For our op, this is easy, i think torture could be a new job name for me

Malboy: Dennis, blow the hospital, Jak get that info NOW! I'm knockin the kids out, i'll leave them with a little surprise, when they come in

Jak: DONT YOU DARE, THEIR KIDS

Dennis: Jaky boy its the only way, Malick just use a grenade

Malboy: Already got em

Jak: MALICK I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHITE OUT OF YOU WHEN WE GET BACK

Malboy: Dont care, whats done is done, and your no where near as good of a fighter as me

Dennis: I blew the hospital, we gotta meet now, i called for an evac, meet outside the hotzone

Malboy: Roger

Jak: Roger

-Conversation Ended-

"What the hell was that? He said it was his first op, yet they killed children and blew a hospital up?! Thats seriously messed up" Nick looked through the other conversations, they clicked the corner of the box, and the top said Jak Steel-Smith record recorder/PDA

"So this is where all of his kills and stuff was kept?" Judy looked therough and saw confirmed kills

"Sweet cheese and cracker, Nick" Nick looked over and the confirmed kills said

Current number: nine hundred and forty eight

Most recent kill: Dargon Deveruex

"He's still counting his kills?" Mary saw the name and remembered the man from the memory place

"That man was the last one Jak killed that i know of, Jak and him fought, but i dont remember Jak killing him" Mary read more and more of his traveling and where he's been, then she got to a private record, labeled Z-Mission

"What's this?" Mary clicked on it and saw it needed a password

"Hm, Ireland, no, Malick, no, Den, no" Mary guessed passwords until she put one in

"Mary Bloom, no...Mary Steel-Smith" The PDA opened the record, and it revealed pictures of him and her, then pictures were cute, and some were taken without Mary even noticing, there was one from the day at the pool, she and Jak were playing with each other, splashing water on each other, Jak looked so happy in the picture, then an image of Jak popped in her head, the one of him having the knives in his head

"Jak" Mary said his name and then Mary saw other files in the record pop up that had labels like Judy, or Nick, and it had one section for what the were, and it said relationship Judy, family, Nick, family, Mary, Spouse, then more files that had Mary found but one of them was very disturbing, it was a picture of Jak, he had a file on himself, his file had a lot of very disturbing things on it, he had kills for sections of age, from five to eighty, and he had killed at least fifty or more in each age group, then he had another section, one that said family, deceased, cause, murder, Mary saw a little arrow on the file, and she clicked it, the file popped down, then had a reason for each persons death, Jak killed each of his family, he hunted them and killed them, they had detailde descriptions of their deaths, Jak had shot his parents to death, his brothers and his sister, he either beat to death, or he blew them up, with a car bomb, then it came to his grandparents and uncles then aunts, they were all killed by pistol shot to the head

"Jak, killed his family? Wh-why?" Mary saw Nick turn to her as he was looking at the maps letting her look at the files

"What, did you just say he killed his family?" Nick asked again and Mary nodded then gave him the PDA

"Mary, it says they were all terrorists, and their na-" Nick read the three brothers names then the sister, it said Matthew, Racker, and Scott, the sisters name was Caitlin

"Mary what was the name of the guy Jak was supposed to kil before he got taken here?" Mary thought then said

"Matthew, but i dont know if he told me his last name" mary saw Nick's shoulders slump down then he said

"Mary, Matthew was his brother, and each one of them were terrorists, he was in this place called Munster, while they were in Ulster, they came to Munster and started fights, but he slowly made his mark, he killed them all without thought, remember how he said he shot Matthew in less than a second? he killed his family, because they disowned him and left him" Marys nose wiggled a little, then she saw Nick swipe a few times

"Mary, Jak hasnt told us anything, there is so much here about him, he wrote enough to write a book, he can fly a jet, he can man a tank, he can use any type of gun effieciently, and his body, its so gross, they had to fill some of his body with fake tissue, then it regrew, he's like ten percent fake stuff, its so gross

After a while they read more on Jak, and found a lot of interesting facts about him, but he wasnt having the best of times

"MARY!? MARY?!" Jak yelled Marys name for hours, he was pretty sure he snapped a voacal cord or somthing while doing so, and he still yelled, his new healing ability, was scary, he thought it felt weird wehenever he healed, then he relized, he could heal, he could break out, but he would have to break bones to get out

"HNG, COME ON!" Jak tried to break the restraints but they just stayed still, he broke his wrist in the end result, but he could'nt just sleep, so he decided to try and experiment with the pain, the serum wore off an hour after Jak had been left alone, but it was five in the morning, he began to twist his legs, and try to do everything that could happen to him pain wise, then he realized, he regrew his cheek, he could regrow flesh and bone, he couldnt just heal from breaks and cuts, but he could use his bone to cut the strap, but how would he get his bone out, then sharpen it and cut the strap

"JAK SHUT THE HELL UP" A weasel came in with a baseball bat, and hit Jak in the stomach, it didnt hurt, and Jak didnt show any pain

"Oh, so you think since your healing thingy works so well, you can ignore pain? Well lets go get some of that stuff we used on you today" The weasel left, but came back with another serum, it was orange, and had red oily looking liquid in it

"So, Jak this is either a serum that makes the pain even worse than before, or its the same one we used today, so lets find out" The weasel moved Jaks table down and he stood next to him, Jak didnt want the pain to be worse, but the weasel didnt know what this was, so it could have been a serum that gives him super strength or speed, nope he was wrong, very wrong, the weasel put it in Jaks eye then Jak felt warm, then hot, then like he was burning, then he really was burning

"HOLLY SHIT, WHAT WAS THAT?!" The weasel ran out of the room and ran back in with Dr. Tomb, and Tomb only smiled then nudged the weasel

"You gave him one of my test serum's, we were gonna use it for tomorrow's show, but i have a better idea, the serum needs a host who has a proper suit that can withstand the heat of this serum, but Jak's healing and this will allow him to use the fire, the fire is kind of like a pure nerve, so if he uses it as a weapon, then we pour water on it, it will be absoulute hell for him, then we have the even stronger pain serum for him, so you just made his torture even worse, why dont you give him a few swings with you bat" Tomb left and weasel now knew ha gave Jak fire ability's, but if water touched his flames, it would feel as if, they skinned his body, then covered him in oil and lit him on fire (Some of this termonology, is melted down to seem very bad, but this is nowhere near as bad as if someone actually had a pure nerve lit on fire, or had something touch it, think of death in the worst possible way, but if anything touches it you die horribly, so that is what a pure nerve is, but this is the watered down effect, if you will)

"Well, looks like i did something right, for a change, so lets see how your ribs, like metal bat" The weasel started to whack Jak's ribs hearing crunching then snaps, until it didnt do it anymore, Jak's chest was inward, it was disgusting, and his chest was also purple

"God, you look like shit, well see you tomorrow Jak, your gonna love the next episode of The Infinite Trial, we get to watch you burn alive, and its gonna be like a camp fire, we let you burn for a long time" The weasel left, then Jak passed out from the burning in his chest, it was horrible

After he woke he saw someone who resembled a wolf next to him, it was the wolf at his house

"Hey, i thought we arrested you? How are you out?" Jak saw the wolf turn then said

"Shut up, im the fire guy, but when you talked to me about yesterday, i decided your just like all of us, i may not like you, but no one deserves this type of pain, for existing, so im gonna get you out when we start, then reveal our location" The wolf finished the second Tomb entered and introduced them

"Hello Zootopia, it is i Dr. Tomb if you will, and today we get to watch Jak burn, so enjoy the show and i'll start you off Mr. Firescant" Tomb poured ol on Jak, and the wolf watched in horror as the doctor handed him a torch and said

"Mr. Firescant, if you will do the honors" The wolf looked at Jak then at the Dr. Jak nodded and he closed his eyes

"Of, course sir" Jak braced himself, then he felt something enter his neck, it was the shot fo pain amplifier

"NO" Jak yelled then wolf saw the shot go in, but was to late, Jak was on fire and yelling so loud, it was horrible

"Jak, Scant, enjoy your evening" Tomb left and Jak kept screaming, and the people of Zootopia watched as Jak writhed in pain, Scant couldnt do anything, Jak was on fire, and he didnt have water of course, so Jak was left screaming for an hour

"Jak, ok buddy, lets go" The fire died down, Scant cut the straps, then Jak fell to the floor and Scant said

"Were, in the shut down hotel, in the rain forest district, and were using the ZNN tower to broadcast" The wolf was then seen helping Jak up, then he dragged Jak to the door, they opened it and Scant was immediatly shot, by Tomb

"Now Scant why'd you have to go and help our little friend, huh? I Trusted yo-" Tomb felt something on his legs, he looked down and he had his leg engulfed in flame, Jak was only holding his leg

"Have a good fucking day, you piece of trash" Jak stood up and towered above the leopard, Jak kicked him and Tomb fell burning and Jak helped Scant up, who was shot in the chest

"Come on bud, lets help you out, wheres the exit?" Scant pointed to a door, and Jak saw a room full of vials, it had green blue red the one he had yesterday, then he thought

"Scant open your eye" Jak picked up the same type of vial Tomb said he made one of, he lied, he had so many, Jak stuck it in Scant, then saw him scream, the bullet fell out from his shirt, and Jak started to inject random vials in his body, he took and hour before there were non left, he felt like he was about to explode, Jak couldnt walk, he had so much of this stuff in him, his senses were amplified and his body was pulsing, Jak set the room on fire before they left, Scant then helped Jak out, they saw his bike, and Jak drove it the best he could, until they got to a hospital

"Ok, Jak, were almost the-" Scant felt something hit his ribs, it was a bullet, and then he turned arond only to see a tiger, with a trench coat, in the parking lot

"I'm here to help Jak, and you wont kill me, or him" It was Rex, her put his gun away and ran to the two, he hrlped them both inside, and Jak was taken to the ER, where they took his blood then put it in a machine, to see what was in him, it was unbeleivable, he had his blood reach senescence, his blood was immortal, to say this means that your blood cells dont die, then you create new ones, he was invinvible, but the other chemicls in him wre amking him feel pain, he had injected all the serum that made pain ten times worse into him, but all the serum multiplyed to a stack of one hundred and eight thousand times worse, so he was taken to a bed and set down, the serum would take a day to wear off, but all the powers he gained were pemanent, and he gained the following, hands that can ignite things, only if he trys hard, then instant healing, improved senses, and healing hands, nothing to cool except the healing and healing others thing


	62. Chapter 62

(So, i have just made the story a vast plain of never endingness, so now i have so much to type about, its going to be so cool, you guys will love this stuff, romance, protection, the hole pint, its going to be fun, so enjoy the story -Den)

After two day's the ZPD finds the body of Tomb, and find the hotel, Jak was in burnt down, and Jak was still in the hospital, but Nick, Mary, and Judy didnt know, so they kept looking

"Guy's i just revistited the hotel cameras you told me about Nick, look" Judy showed Nick a very black and burnt pile of wood, and rubble, they stared in disbeleif until they called Bogo

"Cheif, we found where Jak is!" Judy heard Bogo sigh then laugh

"Judy, Jak's been out for two days, he's in the hospital, his body is in extreme shock and pain, go there and take Mary with you, dont forget Nick, its the hospital to the far north" Bogo hung his phone up then everyone got in Mary's new car and sped to the hospital, having cops tail them twice, then leave when Nick and Judy sat up and waved

"HI! Is there a Jak Steel-Smith here?!" Mary ran in and heard Judy say the words then receoptionist got up and led them to his room, warning the of odd things, he was doing

"He cant be cut, we tried to perform surgery, but when the cuts closed the second the surgeon put the knives in, they had seen his chest it was a little purple, so it was of course bruised or had something broken in it" The small group walked another untilt hey got to the end of the hall, the receptionist put her paw on the handle then said

"Dont let him get up or anything, there are a lot of chemical's amplifiying his pain, so dont even touch him, the pain is very bad, touching his skin is like him being stung by a bee" The receptionist felt the handle jiggle and Jak opened it, he stepped out and got to his knees, then he saw Mary run to him and he hugged her

"Mary, oh my gosh, i missed you so much, Nick, Judy come here" Jak pulled them all into a bear hug, then let go

"I thought the doctors said we couldnt let you be touched?" The receptionist said then Jak smiled and said

"They arnt supposed to touch me, their allowed to though" Jak saw Mary start to cry, then he held his arms out, and Mary hugged him, she rubbed her chin on his shoulder and didnt let go of him, until he said

"Mary, i can heal fast, but i need air" Mary let go and and saw he had black on his skin

"Jak, why do you have black on you?" Jak felt where she pointed and he rubbed it pulling a small bit of charred skin off

"Oh, it was were i got lit on fire, they musteve missed that spot, but i can grow everything on my body back so fast, and my hair it wont grow longer, or get shorter, it will stay like this till te day i die" Jak looked at all of the animals who all started crying except the receptionist who left after Mary hugged him

"Aww, come here you lot" Jak hugged them all again, and they stopped crying, but Mary she didnt let go, even when Jak jokingly saked for air, she just loosened her grip

"What's wrong Mary?" Jak flattened her ears down and rubbed her back, while she cried, then she stopped and she looked at him like she was scared again

"Th-they lit you o-on f-fire?" Mary asked then Jak, thought before he decided to tell the truth he nodded and she teared up again

"Im so sorry, Jak dont ever get taken away from us, were your family" Nick remembered the PDA file he had then felt cold when Jak looked at him, Nick stepped back when Jak let go of Mary

"Nick whats wrong?" Nick reached into his back pocket then said

"Mary, Judy come here" They walked over to him, and Nick brought out a tranquilizer

"Wha-what? whats going on?" Nick saw Mary look at him then Jak

"We found your PDA, and we read the files about your Z mission thing" Jak's confused look turned into a scared one, then he stepped back and said

"W-what else did you r-read?" Judy was completely confused, she didnt know what was going on or about the Z mission

"We know you killed your family, and we know your still counting the people you kill, why?" Nick asked then Judy's ears fell back and she got behind Nick, Mary went up to Jak, a little scared as she remembered the ways he killed them

"Jak, did you really kill them?" Mary put her paw on Jaks hand then he pulled back and stared at her

"Y-yes i did, they were terrorists, i wasnt going to let them liv after allthe bad they d-" Nick interrupted him

"YOU BLEW A HOSPITAL UP, YOU KILLED A BUNCH OF KITS, AND YOU TORTURED SOMEONE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BAD THEY'VE DONE?!" Nick saw Jak fall to his knees

"I-i tried to stop Malick, Den blew the hospital up because it was vacant and i had to torture a commander of the terrorists, we needed to know where the others wer-" Nick shot and Jak saw the dart slow down, it was so slow, he lucked it out of the air and wondered how he was doing that,his senses were amplified but to a magnitude of almost unlimited reflex

"Wha-what the hell?" Nick watched as Jak dropped the dart and said

"I tried to stop Malick, those kids were soldiers, they killed people, but i didnt want them to die, i have killed kids before but killing came natural to me, it may have been my first op, but it was the easiest after we were done, killing kids women people, it was easy, the killing wasnt fun or good, but when i killed my family members i felt so good, i had just ended one more leader in the war, i may be left without family, but thats ok if i can save an entire population, i was disowned by them when i was nineteen, they heard i was in the Irish navy, but working with Munster, they worked with Ulster, and i didnt want them to rule any part of Ireland, so i killed them all, Caitlin in a car bomb, me brothers with a lot of punches and some bullets, then my parents and my granparents, then my uncles and aunts, i killed them all, but it was for a good cause" Jak laned against the wall behind him and slid down it, Nick put his gun away after retreiving the dart

"Jak, im sorry, but we needed to learn more about you, from what you've got on that PDA, and what you've told us, you've only nicked the paint" Nick walked to Jak who was being helped up by Mary, then helped him as well

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Judy yelled which scared everyone, mainly Jak as he thought she was going to hit him harder than she ever has

"Long story short, we found Jak's military records, so now we know all about his life before coming here" They all entered his room, then talked about all the things they discovered, and all about his life

"So, then Malick goes to her and says "I'll eat it" she slapped him then he smiled at me and Den, we got up and all said it to her, she slapped each one of us, and it was the funniest thing ever" Jak heard everyone laugh then Mary said

"What about the computer and trash can?" Jak smiled then made an explosion motion with his hands

"Oh, ok, well how about the popsicle did she ever get it out?" Nick heard Jak mutter something under his breath while looking at Mary

"Yea, i helped her" Mary went over to him the said

"And i thought you were a virgin, until i screwed you" Jak's face turned red then he waved his hands in the air and said

"I only helped her, i pulled it out, and she stuck it in the battery in the correct spot, i didnt screw her" Jak saw Mary laugh then she said

"Oh, i thought you were one of those playboys in those calenders that had the tigers holding the vixens while they did each other on the car, i can see you and me on a car doing that, cant yo-" Nick, Judy and Jak all bursted out laughinf then Jak said

"I could see a sexy bunny on her new car, yea" Judy and Nick both fell on the floor laughing then Nick said

"STOP, im going to choke to death" Nick got up wiping tears from his face as he lifted Judy onto the seat

"Ok, ok, you guys wanna hear about the time, me and Malick got these tattoos?" Jak lifted his shirt up and showed the star he had, it was under his collar bone, and it was so small no one really noticed it

"Sure lets hear it" Mary sat next to Nick and Judy then Jak began his story

"So, it was christmas, and me and Malick were out buying stuff with some money the government gave us for our kills, Den was drunk off his ass on the couch in are apartment, so we decided, lets get drunk then go home, we got the first step done, but on our way home we saw a tattoo parlor, it had a picture of a red star, and Malick instantly wanted it, he said it could be a unique symbol for us, so we got the tattoos and left, when we got home, we got Den up who was so hammered, he almost picked the wrong tattoo, we were waiting at the entrance, since it was quick, but when he came to us he said he almost chose a tattoo that was put on your back, it was a giant burrito, that had naked women coming out, and the wrap thing was a snake, dumbest thing i've ever seen in me life, but anyway, we got it then the next day we woke up with a red star tattoo under our collar bones" Jak chuckled then Nick said

"Wow, so none of you intended to get them?" Jak nodded then he picked Mary up and sat her on his lap

"We, called ourselves the last laughs, we always did have the last laugh, and i sure did in the case of me friends death" Jak thought of how he killed Dargon and Jak laughed then saw all of the animals look at him oddly

"Just laughing for me friends one last time" Jak saw all of them smile then Nick said

"Well, i know your going to be laughing for a long time, your the best sniper ever, and the only human in Zootopia, you've died like ten times, so you always get the last laugh" Jak thought of Malick then Den, and he thought of the white place he went to when he died, he remembered he had to Marry Mary

"Hey Mary have you planned a wedding out yet?" Mary's jaw dropped then she blushed and said

"No, have you been thinking of it?" Jak thought of what she said when they were talking about it

"We go to the mountains, get married, and then go to Nick and Judy's wedding" Nick smiled at Jak then winked

"Nick? were going to marry each other after them?" Nick nodded thinking of what ring he should get for their engagement

After a while Mary and Jak decided when to have their wedding but when they were talking someone knocked on the door, it was Scant and Rex

"Hey guy's, how are you?" Rex smiled then nodded his head, Scant just looked down as everyone stared at him

"Jak isnt that the wolf who tried to kill you?" Rex turned to Scant and grabbed him by his throat lifting him in the air, but Jak yelled

"OI REX WAIT" Rex dropped the wolf then put his foot on his chest

"What? Why is he here?" The wolf put his hands up

"He saved me, and i saved him, were...aqauntinces" Rex removed his foot then pulled the wolf up, Jak and Rex were the tallest and the bluffest by a lot

"Thank you Jak, when i got shot i only saw light, i wanted to grab it but, when you put that serum in me, i felt horrible then i felt warm, happy as new, i dont care what you think of me, were friends from here on out, you belong in Zootopia as much as anyone in this room does, your needed in Zootopia" Scant stuck his paw out and Jak shook it, then Scant left

"Well, i think me and Scant are going to be lovely friends" Rex closed the door as he said this

"Absoultely, like brothers" Jak said jokingly

"So, how do you feel? We've been here a while and we havent asked you that once, well i havent" Rex saw Jak make a fist then hit the side of the bed, his hand went clean through, then he pulled it out and blew on it, Mary's ears were drooped back and her mouth was open, her body was also tilted away from the side Jak hit, her pupils also looked a little small she looked scared

"Mary, are you ok?" Mary nodded then slowly moved over to his side where the bed was still intact

"JAK, YOU JUST PUNCHED THROUGH A STEEL BED!" Rex ran over to the bed side and looked through the hole, it looked melted

"How did you do that?!" Rex kept inspecting the bed until Jak said

"That stuff Tomb put in me, it let me heal instantly and it let me use fire as a weapon, also when i heard you guys talking, you took forever to open the door, but when i heard you, you were at the end of the hallway" Jak saw Judy's mouth drop the Rex's but Nick just stared at the hole in Jaks bedside

"So one of thoe things made your senses better?" Nick thought about Daredevil while Jak nodded

"Jak your like Daredevil, your super strong your senses are better, you can melt things with your hand, and your freaking invincible" Nick walked over to Jak then grabbed his hand to look at it

"Wow, Jak look at your hand" Nick showed Jak his hand, the inside was a bright yellow, and it was really warm

"Ok, so les think with, fire you can see in the dark, with improved senses you can hear like a rabbit, your healing is like something, but i dont know, Jak your a living breathing super hero" Nick couldnt stress this enough then they left to their house saying goodbye to Rex


	63. Chapter 63

(This is sort of an extra to why Rex is so cool, and how he changes how he feels about others, this also includes him getting a certain partner)

"See you guys later, i gotta go home, its getting late" Rex waved then walked out the door as everyone said goodbye

"Well now i have some time off, i can explore this city some more" Rex remembered something he hadnt thought of in a while, he woke up on a train, with ear buds in, a pistol, his cloths and a motorcycle, he was so confused by how he got on the train and where he was, he couldnt remember anything but his name

"Ok, lets see, hat, keys, wallet, coat, gun, and phone" Rex checked his pockets while leaving the hospital, it was raining great, not like he owned a motorcyle or anything

"*Sigh* looks like i need a shower when i get back as well" Rex hated the showers at the apartment he lived in, it was always so cold and the water sprayed odd, so he usually went to the public wash room the apartment had, he was pretty sure they only had that place so the owners or any guys there could peep on women taking showers

"Well, it was nice seeing everyone again" Rex started his bike then rode to his apartment, halfway there he stopped at the store run by only prey animals, he loved the place, it always had fruit and he never ate meat unless he felt he needed to in order to keep his body is shape, but the animals there always gave him an attitude or refused to ring him up, so he went in and thankfully there was a self check out, he bought some apples, a few plums, then a bundle of bananas

"Ok, shopping done, eating halfway there" Rex took an apple out, held it in the rain then rubbed it off and bit into it

"Oh my god, these are the best apples ev-" Rex's ear flicked up as he thought he heard something on the side of the building

"STOP, I'M GIVING YOU THE MONEY" Someone yelled

"SHUT UP AND HAND IT OVER, AND THE WATCH" A rather gruff voice

"BUT ITS MY FATHERS" Rex dropped his grocery's snapped against the wall, his pistol ready, he looked over his shoulder and saw two wolfs one was pointing a knife at one, and the other was pressed against the wall, Rex switched his bullets with rubber bullets

"Alright buddy one sec" Rex fired his gun and it head the wolf in the head, he fell over unconscious

"HOLLY SHIT" The wolf who was getting mugged yelled as Rex ran over to help him

"Sir, are you ok? Do you need me to call someo-" Rex saw the wolf snatch his money back then run down the alley, like everyone he ever helped, they looked at him to scared to say anyhting and then run off

"Oh, well maybe someone will actaully APPRECIATE the shit i do one day" Rex out his gun away and called the cops, he left after gathering his grocerys, which almost were all bruised, he was still hungry so he ate the plums and discarded the pits in a waste bin

Rex got on his bike and rode off after hearing sirens, he was always so intimidating, so no one ever liked him, or people got scared he was going to hurt them, he wore make up in the day, which made him feel depressed, he never told Jak or anyone else, but Jak was his only friend and he would show him one day, he had a scar across one of his eye's and had a contact to make his eyes look normal, then he had a scar across his nose, it made him very scary to people, he didnt notice, but when it started to rain his makeup washed off, it was some special fur makeup he bought every weekend

"Shithole sweet shithole" Rex thought as he entered his apartment then went to the shower to bathe, he turned the knobs, but no water came out

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Rex left to the public wash room, and entered no one was there, and he always took a corner facing away from anyone who would ever enter

"Sweet, i can finally get clean, i smell like dirty water" Rex turned on the water, and then let it run down his fur, he closed his eyes until he heard the door open and two male cheetahs came in talking, they saw Rex then turned and ran

"Great now i cant even shower without someone fucking running away" Rex returned to his shower then heard the door open again, this time four cheetahs came in and took pictures of him

"HEY YOU FUCKING PERVs, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Rex yelled and all of the cheetahs ran out, Rex scrubbed himself fast then left

"Dumbass's gonna get a bullet between all their eyes" Rex thought watching for anyone who might have heard him or saw him walk out, he heard foot steps behind him then turned to see all the cheetahs behind him some holding wooden planks and some holding metal pipes

"What did i fucking do this time?" Rex thought, and almost instictively he took his trench coat off and revealed his muscle shirt, and baggy pants

"Why the hell are you taking showers in public, your face is so gross" One of the cheetahs said smugly as the others laughed

"Well, one so i can scare little bitches like yourselves away from there, two so i can shower in warm water, and not be disturbed by assholes taking pictures of me naked" Rex saw one of the cheetahs bare his teeth, then Rex returned the favor getting into his fighting stance

"So how we gonna do this boys? Beat you all then call the cops, or let you leave? you choose" Rex said smirking at them

"Well, were gonna beat your smug ass then were gonna make your face even uglier, dont worry we wont kill you though" A cheetah gave Rex the finger then Rex smiled and said

"Come and get me pussy cat" One of the cheetahs threw his wooden plank at Rex, he blocked it then lunged forward and hooked the cheetah in the head, he fell then one of them tried to swipe at Rex, they were fast, but not fast enough, Rex kneed him in the stomach then threw him onto one of his friends, Rex watched as the other two circled him the got on either sides, one attacked then the other, he kicked one in the stomach then used him to push off of and side kick the hell out of the other, making fell hit the ground and frop his metal pipe, the one who held his stomach, got kicked in the arm, and Rex said

"Shouldnt fuck with the coolest cat" Rex picked his coat up then left feeling happy, but relaised he forgot his gun in his jacket and it wasnt there, he ran back and saw two of them messing with something, his gun

"HEY, STOP PLAYING WITH THAT" Rex saw one look over then laugh

"Oh, so whos the coolest cat now, pussy" The cheetah pointed the gun at Rex then fired he missed by a long shot, Rex didnt even move, because one, he still had rubber bullets in the gun, and two he only put three in at a time, if he was dealing with criminals, the cheetah shot two more times missing both, then he pulled the trigger and nothing came out, Rex ran over sntached his gun, while simoltaniously pulling the cheetah forward into his foot, the he elbowed the other cheetah in the jaw, they both fell unconscious like their friends

"Im still and always will be the coolest cat" Rex picked up the shells and one of the bullets then left, he heard police sirens so he entered his apartment and went to sleep, then he heard a knock on his door

"Hello?" Rex said groggily to a rhino who was at his door, Rex was only wearing his pants

"Hello sir, we heard someone call in that there was a shooting over here, have you heard anyhting about it? Because we found four unconscious cheetahs who all are still asleep" Rex nodded then said

"I was taking a shower, then they came in took pictures of me, well my scar, then i left after yelling at them, they tried to fight me, but i used my paws, so when i left, i forgot my gun, which only has rubber bullet, i have one of them and the shells, and no one was shot, so thats all good, and i came back here after i heard sirens" The rhino nodded then said

"Well sir thank you, these cheetahs were mugger's, they would aggervate their victim, and in your case they took pictures of you while showering, so when you left they decided to try and rob you, but you stopped them, so thank you, oh and take this, its the reward for catching them, we carry it around if we catch them or if someone does catch the, since were the squad dispatch for gun shots and supposed fights" The rhino handed Rex a suit case and left, Rex set it on his table and said

"Damn i got one nice ass suit case now" He smiled then opened it and saw a sew on badge and a jacket that was very puffy, Rex smiled then closed the case after taking the badge out and sewing it onto the inside of his trench coat

Rex went to sleep and woke up like he had been drinking the hardest and strongest whiskey known to man

"OH FUCK!" Rex fell out of his bed holding his head, then got up and looked in the mirror, he looked bad, his fur was shifted everywhere, and his eyes were reddish, he also felt sore everywhere

He was fatigued from fighting the other night, he hadnt been this bad since his first fight, bought he did feel bad, so he must'ev gotten sick

"Great i get to go to the doctor" Rex opened his medicine cabinet and took a pill out it was orange and blue, it was meant for fatigue and if you feel sick

Rex got over to his bedtable then called the doctor to schedule an appointment, he was going in one hour

"Thank god, this will be over soon, my head is killing me" Rex got ready to leave and had half an hour to get there so he put his makeup on, his contact, then left

Rex got to the hospital with a minute to spare, right when he sat down, a bunny called his name

"Rex Angelheart?" Rex hated that part of his name, he began to stand then she said his FULL name

"Rex Callahan Angelheart?" Rex stood as fast as he could and started to walk his heart hurt from moving so fast, this sucked

"Mr. Angelhea-" Rex smiled then said"

"Please just call me Rex" The bunny smiled and said

"Ok, Rex im Apple, but you can call my Abbie, follow me" Rex immediatly blushed

"Is her name really Apple?" Rex thoguht about it then noticed her how her legs were shaped, they were perfect and long, her tail was a small ball of cotton, Rex knew from this point he wanted to go out with her

"So Rex, sit on this table please" Abbie pat a table and Rex took his coat off then set it down, while making sure she didnt see his gun, he could sneak the thing anywhere, even airports, he had a small chip put in it, so metal detectors couldnt detect it, and when he was patted down, he put padding around it and him so it felt like his jacket or him

"Ok, so Rex, tell me whats wrong" Rex nodded then began explaining what he felt and she nodded writing things down on her cliboard, she called someone with a small ear piece then sat in a chair and waited

"So, Rex, what do you do for a living?" Rex was a bounty hunter, he was also an illegal ring fighter (Cool huh) with only wins, he never lost

"Well, i do things like, get people to places then i hit people and get money" Rex felt embarressed the second the words left his lips, he smacked his face and Abbie laughed a little

"So, what? Are you like a personal trainer or something?" Rex decided not to lie and said

"Im a bounty hunter, and an illegal ring fighter" Abbies smile faded a little then came back

"Oh, well i guess thats why your so big and strong" Rex studied her body, she was like Mary but shorter, she had black fur, brown eyes, like his and had the cutest teeth he had ever seen

"Um Rex?" Abbie saw him staring and he started to blush

"Oh, sorry Appl-Abbie" Rex got off the table and slammed his head against it

"Rex, are you sure your alright? You seem a bit...stressed" Abbie got up and put her paw on his arm

"Oh, yea, yea, im fine just a little hor-" Rex slammed his head against the table again then said

"Sorry, yes im ok, just trying to distract myself from the headache" Abbie looked at him odd then smiled

"I dont think hitting your head against this table will help silly" Rex melter when she said that, she was the first person to talk to him like she cared, he only knew maybe three people for the four years he's been in Zootopia, he was twenty five, then he saw Abbies nose twitch, he was done, he slammed his head against the table again then wobbled a bit before landing on the ground taking Abbie with him, she grabbed onto his shoulder and he flipped her so she landed on him, her paw was stuck under him, but she was sitting on his stomach

"Oh my god, im so sorry Ms. Abbie i just, i dont know what i did..." He stopped speaking and he lifter her into her seat, he sat on the table and looked at his paws playing with his thumbs, he completely forgot about his headache

"Rex, i think i should give you some medici-" The door opened and a hippo walked in smiling at Rex, Abbie waved to him then left

"DAMNIT I RUINED THAT" Rex smacked his forhead then looked up at the hippo

"Hello Rex, im Dr. Gath, you said in your notes, you had the symptoms of fatigue, and that is indeed what you have, but a little stronger than normal, so were going to give you a shot of some medicine that will relax your muscles, but you'll need a friend to watch over you when you go home, do you have anyone who can do that for you?" Rex thought for a second, he knew Jak couldnt, he thought of the gun store clerk he bought bullets from as a friend, but they literally never talked, then he thought about his friend Sylvester, he couldnt because they haven talked in a little more than two years

"Um, i dont really have any friends, because of a problem i have" Gath frowned then said

"Of course you have friends, and what is the problem?" Rex explained Jak and why he couldnt then he said the gun store clerk, and Sylvester, so the Gath nodded then said

"Well then, we'll have your nurse assigned as your watcher, who is your assigned nurse?" Gath saw Rex think then he said

"Ms. Abbie" His assigned nurse was really a male sheep, who could watch Rex die and wouldnt care

"Alright, well fill this form out and take it to the front desk, but fill it out then we'll give you the shot" Rex filled the form out, then they gave him his shot, he walked to the front desk, and they called for Abbie to come, she did and she saw Rex wobbling a little

"Um, yes what do you need guys?" Abbie said to the receptionsists who explained what they did to him and why she was called

"Oh, ok well on sec let me gather my things, i'll be right out" Abbie left then came back in a few seconds

"Ok, Rex lets go" Rex followed her and he was tired from walking almost at ten steps, so he made his way to his bike, he got on and was immediatly releived, he wasnt tired on his bike, so he left and Abbie followed after him, she watched as his trench coat flew behind him, and his helmet glistened in the sun, after a short drive they got to his apartment, and they got in

"Wow, um nice place Rex" Abbie said setting her thing on the table in his living room

"Yea, its a real palace aint it, working electricity and everything, the whol package" Rex sat on his couch and Abbie stared at him before he said

"Whats wrong? Sit if you want" Abbie walked over and sat next to him

"So, tell me are you scarred of animals with scars?" Rex said this and Abbie shook her head

"Ok, dont scream when you see me" Rex got a towel and rubbed his face then took his contact out

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you Rex?" Abbie got so close to him she was almost leaning against him

"Oh, i-i-i got in a fight with someone, and they slashed my eye with a knife, i can still see, but it freaks people out, my nose was scratched when i got in anoter fight at my job" Abbie got even closer, then Rex felt her breaathing on his nose, her breath smelled like spear mint, and she smelled like, happiness

"Wow, you werent kidding were you? Ok, well lets get some food in you" Abbie got up and Rex pointed to a door where the kitchen was

"Rex, do you not eat meat?" Rex nodded he didnt eat meat willingly, only when he needed it then Abbie said

"Wow, thats a first, your the only predator i know that eats fruits and veggies, how would you like vegatable soup for dinner?" Rex nodded as he never had it before, because he never cared to cook, he just ate fruit and vegetables

"I make it pretty spicy, so tell me if you like spicy stuff" Rex got up and walked into the kitchen, he didnt even notice she changed, she was in a very tight blue shirt, and black leggings, all bunnys must love leggings

"I'll eat jsut about anyhting, so however you like your soup, you make it" Rex helped her cut vegetables and make the broth, from tomato juice

"Alright, lets eat, this looks really good" Rex poured two bowls and took them to a table in his living room

"Wow, it is really good, this is the best soup i've ever had" Rex ate his soup quickly then got another three bowls while Abbie only ate two

"You can eat cant you?" Abbie saw Rex doxing then he woke up more when she asked him the question

"Oh, yea, im big so i need my food" Rex saw she had a bag and he forgot she needed to sleep over with him, he hadnt made a bed or anything but he did make his, so he said

"Oh, your stuff can go in my room, im sleeping on the couch" Rex stretched his arms and yawned

"But, your the one who needs to rest, i can sleep he-" Rex got up and took her stuff to his room

"But you my guest, so your sleeping in there" Rex pointed down the hall, and she smiled at him

"Thank you, Rex for a tiger and a big one with all this bad stuff in your life, your really nice" Abbie immediatly shut her mouth as Rex looked at her

"Excuse me? I wasnt listening" Rex pretended not to hear that and Mary said

"Oh nothing, its seven, so i was wondering if we should watch a movie" Rex smiled and gave her the rmote to his tv and told her to pick something, after searchin she found a movie called The Loud Ace, it was about a tiger who stole a government plan and sold it, now he was being hunted down by the CIA and he needed to find it and give it back

"Wow, that was a good movie, what did you think about it?" Abbie saw Rex was blushing then she looked up at the tv and saw his name in the credits, Rec Angelheart

"REX, you were the tiger?!" Abbie smiled at him and he nodded

"I was twenty one, right when i got here i was asked to play in a movie, because of my height, and since i needed the money along with a car, they gave me the bike and a lot of money" Rex saw Abbie scoot closer and ask him about a lot of the parts where he was fighting or shooting or riding from the cops

"You really shoot that good?" Abbie saw Rex nod then get up

"I'll show you, come on" Rex got his coat and his gun then waited for Abbie to come out

"Ok, watch" Rex set up a can like in the movie, than did a backflip while shooting the can

"OH MY GOSH, DO IT AGAIN!" Abbie was smiling so big, he did it and again she asked he complied, after a few minuted she asked if he could do any other things in the movie, he told her to follow him again, he walked to back of the apartments, and set can on the second story, he made her sit on the ground, he ran over the edge flipped backward and as he landed he shot the can straight through

"OH MY *Yawn* Gosh, that was awesome" Abbie rubbed her eyes than Rex smiled

"Lets go inside you should go to sleep, its almost nine" Rex saw her groggily get up, so being the gentleman he was, he scooped her by her legs and carried her bridal style into his apartment then set her in his bed

"Good night, Abbie" Rex turned the light off and saw Abbie smile the say

"Good night, Timothy" Rex's movie name was Timothy, he hated it, but when she called him Timothy, he didnt mind, he walked into the living room then fell asleep

After he fell asleep, he woke up to the smell of something sweet, it smelled like bannanas, that had been cooked in alcohol

"What is that, it smells great" Rex saw Abbie in one of his shirts from the floor, it was his muscle shirt

"OH REX, I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL ASLEEP" Abbie blushed then saw Rex come over and inspect the pan

"It smells so good, what is it?" Abbie stopped blushing and said

"Its caramalized bananas and rum, i saw you had so little left so i used it to make this" Rex had forgot about his drinks, he only drank at bar's so he just smiled

"Wow, i forgot i even had any rum or anything like that left, i cant even remember the last time i drank" Abbie smiled then went to turn the heat off, she went to grab the handle, but Rex knew that handle did nothing to help your hand, and it wold burn you, so he grabbed it before she could, he heard the hissing of the pan burning his paws

"AH, DAMN" Rex yelped as Abbie covered her mouth and watched him turn the water on and run it over his paw

"Rex, are you okay?!" Abbie ran over and got on her tippy toes to look at his hand, it was the cutest thing he ever saw

"I'm fine, just a little burn, here use the glove to get it off" Rex handed her a small glove that was insulated, she took the pan off and put the contents into two bowls

"I'm sorry, i should have asked before i used the pan, i didnt know tha han-" Rec took a bite of the food while Abbie was talking and felt like he had died and gone to heaven

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT" Abbie saw him eat the food, his ears would wiggle a little every time he took a bite, she smiled and ate her morning desert

After they were done eating, Abbie went into the living room and sat on the couch, Rex joined her and said

"So, do you like my shirt?" Abbie blushed then said

"Yea, it smells nice" Rex chuckled then started to howl with laughter

"Whats so funny?" Abbie watched as he calmed down then said

"Thats the shirt i fight in, it wasnt red before, it was white, thats my blood thats coloring the shirt" Abbie froze and looked down, the shirt was entirely red, and not a single bit of white, she checked the tag and the color was indeed white

"Oh my gosh, what have you done in your life to loose this much blood?" Abbie was tempted to take the shirt of but it did smell nice, and she just thought of the shirt and being red from the start

"I'm a boxer, so i fight a lot, and i'm a bounty hunter, so i have been shot in the shirt before" Abbie looked down again and strecthed the shirt out a little, it had four small sititching marks

"You've been shot?!" Abbie instantly felt like Rex's life was the worst thing ever

"Yea, but i always got back up" Rex turned the tv on to the news and nothing good was on so he muted it and let it play while they talked

"So, Rex have you got a girlfriend, or wife?" Abbie said this without thinking, like it was triggered by something

"Well, no, i've never had a girlfriend, i've always kept to myself" Abbie felt happy for some reason then said

"Good, so your not dating or anything?" Rex blushed and shook his head

"But, i was actually wondering if you would want to go on a date or something, or just hang out here" Rex saw he smile then nod her head

"YES" Abbie squeked then left the room and came back with a small bag of candy

"We can eat these all day while we hang out" Abbie had some sort of blue and green candy, it had so many in it, and you could only eat one at a time, any more could be deadly

"What are these?" Rex saw Abbie smile then she said

"These are saliva growing candy, you out them in your mouth and they grow to about half the size of your mouth then you start to suck on it or let it sit on you tongue and you eat it" Rex popped one in his mouth, and it tasted like sugar, then he saw Abbie put one his her mouth

After a while it did get half the size of his mouth and he looked over and saw she had a big bump on her cheek, Rex took his out and laugehd before she turned and asked him

"What?" Rex kept laughing then said

"You looked so cute with that candy in your mouth, you had a chubby cheek and you just looked like a dream bunny" Abbie frowned then said

"You know you cant call bunnys cute, its wierd" Rex slowly stopped then apologized, he go them both large bags, to put their candy in if they wanted to take it out

"So this is a date?" Rex thought outloud then Abbie turned and nodded

"Oh, yea i thought it was" Rex blushed after he heard himself he was almost done with his first piece of candy, so he grabbed for another then felt a paw touch his

"Oh sorry go ahead" Rex snatched his hand back and Abbie laughed at his embaressment

"Your nervous? in the movie you were one slick tiger" Abbie got closer to him and he scooted over a little

"Awww, thats so cute, you nervous about a little bunny" Rex nodded unexpectedly then felt someone touch his side, it was Abbie of course

"Well, are you still nervous or what?" Rex freaked out and almost launched back, he turned and was layig on his back and Abbie was crawling over him until she got to his face

"U-um M-Ms. Abbie, i-i-i think im in y-your personal sp-" Abbie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he felt his eyes shoot open as the bunnys lips touched his, they were the softest thing he ever felt, and her fur was thick and wavy, Abbie pulled away smiling

"Well tiger, how'd you like that?" Rex nodded then sat up which made Abbie sit on his lap

"I-i never had girlfriend" Rex hear himself and he slapped his forhead and saw Abbie laugh

"Youre still nervous? Just let it go, relax" Rex thought for a second then said

"Oh, fuck it" Rex pulled Abbie onto him and kissed her, both of them playing with each thers tongues and moaning into their mouths

"Well, i believe you just got your stripes back" Abbie saw Rex smile then say

"I've always had my stripes, i've just never used em" Abbie laughed then put her hands under Rex's shirt

"Woah, woah, you sure you wanna do tha twith me? You've known me for a day, and all we've done is eat candy make some food and watch some tv" Abbie laughed then lifted his shirt, he had patches of fur missing in some spots, and his muscles were very toned, she had never seen anyone so big and muscly yet so kind and gentle

"Yes, im sure, now are you going to take my shirt off or what?" Abbie saw Rex blush then look away, he lifted the shirt she was wearing away, and he saw she had very large breasts, for a bunny, she took her bra off and threw it on his face, which made him flinch, then he placed it on the table

"So, is tiger fur soft, or what?" Abbie leaned down and rested on him, he smelled like a fruit that was made up of a lot of random juices and his fur was like a new born kittens, soft and clean, you could move it with your fingers and it would stay in place

"It is indeed" Abbie nuzzled Rexs neck then licked his neck, she waited for him to purr, or something but, she could only feel the swish of his tail, the air from it

Abbie sat up a little and rubbed his chin, he smield and closed his eyes, Abbie still couldnt hear him purring, she put her head to his chest and still couldnt hear it

"Rex, why wont your purr, its cute when cats do it, but why wont you?" Rex felt cold then sat up and said

"Have you heard of this thing where a cat is abused their purr dies?" Abbie nodded and then she felt bad for Rex

"Well, i've been shot i've been stabbed i've been beaten, my purr was gone when i got here" Rex laid back down and Abbie made a low purr, from her throat and then said in an alluring voice

"Well, lets get this cats purr back" Rex felt something warm on his chest, he looked up and saw Abbie lying on him without her shirt

"She can try" Rex thought as she made circle under his chin with her finger, the kissed him lightly getting more and more passionate until she put her hands behind his jaw bones and brought his head up, she rubbed his nose with hers then rubbed her head on his jaw

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS LIKE BEING IN HEAVEN ISNT IT" Rex yelled in his head over and over as Abbie kissedd pet and nuzzled him

This went on for a few hours and then Rex heard something on tv, from an emergancy broadcast, which denied all mutes

"The bear was last seen at the Heckler apartment complex, some say he is still aorund there and is hiding in one of the apartments, the police have been sent to the apartment complex, and are now arriving, if you are listening to this please leave your apartment if you can and get in the parking lo-" The power went out and he felt Abbie hug him then titghen her body onto his

"Dont worry, were o-" Rex heard his bedroom door open and the close

"Motherfucker" Rex grabbed a blanket he used from the night before and covered Abbie

"Sh, dont make any noise" Rex picked his gun up from his coat and walked to the end of the couch, he looked around the cornor, and the second he looked around a blade sunk into his shoulder

"AAHH, FUCK" Rex aimed at the figure and fired the entire magazine into the stomach and the figure dropped, he was using rubber bullets so the figure, would have felt like they got hit by a car

"SHIT" Rex still had a blade in his shoulder, his eyes adjusted and he saw what resembled a cleaver in his shoulder Abbie was sitting up and shaking, then he heard a knock on the door, Rex threw a shirt at Abbie who put it on instantly, and Rex walked to the door with the blade in his shoulder, and opened it to a police officer, holding a gun to him

"Sir, are you alri-" The officer saw the cleaver and called for a medic, Rex waved his gun at the figure and Abbie watched as the blade got pulled out and they poured something in his wound, she couldnt see well as she was still in the dark, after a while they thanked Rex and gave him someting, then left, he had his shoulder stitched and wrapped in a lot of medicinal and wet gauze with all types of medicine on it, the power came back on and hour later, and Abbie watched as Rex just laid down, still holding his gun, and breathed

"R-Rex, are you feeling better from the cu-" Rex almost puounced on her he wrapped his arms around her and cried, muttering things like

"Oh god im so glad your ok! Thank god your fine! Did he hurt you?" Abbie hugged him, he cared more about her when the bear didnt even get close to her, and he got hurt instead, he cared more about a bunny he met yesterday, than his own life

"Rex, come on lets take a nap" Rex laid back as Abbie laid on his chest and nuzzled his chin, she wanted him to purr and show he felt happy, and safe, but she never heard him purr


	64. Chapter 64

(The last chapter was fun to write, and yes i know everyone has a bunny girlfriend, but who doesnt love bunnys, so if you want another one about Rex and Abbie leave a reveiw, and i'll right some more, so enjoy the story -Den P.S. Abbie was going to be a small character in the story as i made her a car dealer who would sell Nick and Judy their car's and scam them, but instead i used her a Rex's new girlfriend, so yea i hope you like her, and Rex now has a lot more backround, the more ya know, am i right?)

The two couples Nick, Judy, Jak, and Mary, all got to their house, and entered

"So what do you guys think about getting some stuff in this place?" Jak looked around, there were only basic naccesitys and some luxuries a tv, a coffe machine, a book case with a lot of books, a kitchen with utensils, and a couples of rooms that had tables, then the four top floor rooms with beds

"Why is everyone so calm!?" Judy awlked in a bit shaken, but Nicks miled and said

"We've seen Jak shot killed, faught, we've seen so much wierd stuff it doesnt affect us, but if Jak is hurt or does somthing that surprises us we get freaked out" Nick walkde over to Judy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comforting her anger

"Well, i guess i need to get use to freaky stuff then, you've all seen way freakier stuff then me, i lived on a farm since i was twenty four, all of you lived in Zootopia, or in a world where you killed things twenty four seven, im still twenty four, but that just means you've all had time to work here, and get to know the place, i know the place pretty good, and Jak fell right into place, Mary you and Jak said you own a carrot farm, but your parents were mean and cruel when it came to relationships, so i only know so much" Judy took a deep breath then everyone smiled

"Get that out of system?" Nick got nudged in the side then Judy laughed and Jak said

"Got it off her chest bud" *Snaps finger at Nick and Judy* Jak goes with Mary upstairs and they lay in bed looking up certain things to buy for their home

After a while, they started to get sleepy, they had the entire house planned out and it all ended up costing twenty four thousand dollars, for every room, and some appliances, then couches and all that

"Jak, i think we need to let you meet my parents again, but more officaialy, im still mad, really mad, but i'll let them have one more chance at meeting you, so lets plan out when we should meet the-" Jak covered her mouth then said

"Like i said, if you want them to come over or you want to visit them tell me, and i'll go, but if they come uninvited, and you say no, im going to turn them away on our doorstep" Jak felt Mary nod then he removed his hand and she said

"We can go tomorrow morning, so we can have the whole day to ourselves, all you have to do is meet them again, but this time we can leave and explore bunny burrow" Jak nodded and they both fell asleep in each others arms, while Nick and Judy were somehow having the same idea (Wow thats so odd isnt it?)

"CARROTS!" Nick yelled as Judy jumped a little and turned from her computer

"WHAT?!" Nick laughed a little then said

"Ok, now that i have your attention, i want t-" Judy punched Nick in the arm and he rubbed it laughing a little

"What you dumb fox?" Judy saw Nick hold his hands up then he said

"I was thinking, i never got to really meet and hang out with your parents, jst your sister, because she was kinda on my di-" Judy kissed Nick then said

"We can go and see them again, but stay away from Jessica, you a bunny magnet" Judy put her legs on Nicks lap then went back to doing whatever it was she was doing on her computer

"Ok, so we leave tomorrow, and i'll tell Jak and Mary when were leaving" Nick felt his eyelids grow heavy, then close, Judy yawned and closed her laptop and switched position so her head was in Nicks lap, and then she switched again so she was sitting on his lap, each leg on the opposite side of his thigh, and her entire torso pressed against his chest, he felt her in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around her leaning back a little more, everyone slept until nine, then woke up to thunder, and lighting, they all knew it had been raining since they left the hospital but it stopped then started at such a heavy magnitude

"Huh? What?" Nick woke up to Judy holding him tightly and getting as close as she could to him squeaking in her sleep

"Awww, i wish i could-" Nick whipped his phone out and started to record after a minute passed, he put his phone away and took her upstairs still asleep in his arms and laid down locking their door, and wrapping cool white blankets around them, then Mary woke up to Jak who was mumbling in his sleep

"Mali...GET DOWN...medi...you shut u...Mary...love you" Jak was dreaming about Malick him and Den in a desert fire fight, their first ever, and then they got into a heli and got out, but when Jak got in Mary was there, she was hurt, her arm was bleeding, Jak called for a medic, who helped her, and Jak held her in his dreams telling her he loved her

"Awww, hes so cute" Mary reached over him to the night stand and recorded him, somtimes he would say her name or i love you, or hug onto her, and at one point he rubbed his face into he neck, she stopped there and hugged Jak, then she listened to the rain and thunder, Jak woke up after a rather loud crack and said

"MARY!?" Jak sat up with Mary still hugging him

"Oh thank goodness that was a dream" Jak hugged Mary then laid back down

"Mary i thought i lost you, i did everything to you, but you wouldnt move, then i started to say your name, and everytime i did you twitched, then when i yelled you name, you opened your eyes and kissed me" Jak felt Marys head rub against his neck, and he stroked her ear's then she rubbed his cheek

"Jak, im going to make sure my parents knw who you are, your gonna be known for saving me from Sifden, and my parents are going to love you and youre charm" Mary moved forward a little pushing Jak down and sitting on him

"Oh, does my little bunny want me to make her happy toni-" Mary kissed Jak and he touched her arm, she yelped and bent back a little

"WHAT?!" Jak asked looking at her arm, it was slightly red, and the fur had become clear

"What was that?" Mary asked looking around then saw Jak looking at his hands

"Mary, i dont know what happened, let me see your arm" Mary looked at her arm then him then she suck her arm out, Jak put his hand above it then she felt him touch it, it felt warm and nice, the pain melted away

"What did you do now?" Mary looked at her arm it was fully furred and her arm felt good

"I have no clue, but i think those serums i was given have something to do with it, im sorry i burned you, can you forgi-" Mary continued her kiss from before then broke it to say

"I forgive you" Then she felt Jak hold her arms, but this time he felt like he was giving her something, like he was giving her energy, she felt buzzy, then she kissed Jak harder and harder, until he let go, then she released him and she licked her lips

"Wow, t-that was a kiss for sure" Jak said still stunned by the rabbits ferocity when she kissed him

"Hey, when you touched me i felt so good, like you were putting energy in my body, it was amazing" Mary grabbed Jaks arms then wrapped them around her waist and then her arms around his neck, leaning down and resting on him

Soon everyone fell asleep then woke up in the morning, but Nick and Judy were the first ones awake, they were downstairs and Nick was eating something while Judy was on her phone and laptop, reading the ZPD website for any type of crimes being committed

"Nick have you seen this?" Judy held up her phone and Nick stopped eating and said

"Judy, i woke up like ten minutes ago, i dont think i would hear anything about a crime from my friends or you, but since you asked, what is it, i cant see from here" Judy moved closer and Nick read that there was a murderer, he was cutting people badly, then leaving them to die by bleeding out

"Wow, he does not sound good at all, like really not good" Nick at his food quickly then Judy got something to eat

"We, need to go and get this guy, so where is he and what does he look like" Nick waited for Judy to respond, but all she said was

"The ZPD, only knows he's killing people, from apartment complexes, as many as he can before he hears sirens" Nicks ears folded back and he felt cold

"So, where is he? Do we know?" Judy read more then saw a certain section that told everyone his "directed path"

"He's been going to each district trying to attack only apartments, he's heading to Sahara Square now, or at least we think so, and he's going to get there by night, since he's on foot, we can take the train, but were going to get there at five" Judy and Nick both got up and saw Jak in the door way

"Oh, morning Jak, were gonna be gone for a while, so you and Mary have some fun while were away, ok?" Jak nodded his head then smiled

"Ok, but you two be careful" Jak was thinking about meeting Marys parents again, and he did overhear their conversation, but he also knew Rex lived in Sahara Square

Nick and Judy left, walking to the train, while Jak and Mary talked

"So, your saying that we should go to Rexs home, and watch o make sure nothing bad happens?" Jak nodded his head and Mary thought about her parents for a second

"So, we go to my parents tomorrow morning, but we stay at Rex's until police can stay outside, but since you are a cop, you can arrest the guy, and you can fight him" Jak nodded once more, while he put a belt on holding his pistol, a combat knife, his taser, and a radio

"Ok, lets go, but we should take the train, we'll get there faster, but its going to be a long ride" The two left shortly after Nick and Judy left, they payed for a vehicle slot, and Jak put his bike in the slot, while they rode they felt tired, so they went to sleep, while Nick and Judy were surprisingly on the train in front of them, they got on and left, and as the train exited the station, Jak and Mary arrived to wait, now both were on their way to Sahara Square, but they had almost eleven stops after this one

"Jak, are you tired?" Mary leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her

"Yes, but i'll stay awake, you sleep and i'll wake you when we get to our stop, or if i decide to, i'll carry you out" Mary smiled then closed her eyes and fell asleep, Jak had many dirty looks thrown at him, and then after the third stop someone got on and decided to start talking about a certain video, they didnt even care that his torture was broad casted to more than one million animals, they only cared that he touched a bunny at the pool

"Isnt that the guy who touched that bunny?" Some animal whispered at the end of their car, Jaks hearing definitely improved from those serums

"Yea, but whos the bunny? I thought he touched one of them and people had to get him off her" Jak scooted over to the side of the train and leaned against the train wall holding Mary closer to his body

"Wait, look at him, hes heard us, that is the bunny that he touched" Another animal said next to the others

"Your right, here call the police, im going to see if i can separate them" Jak saw a female sheep come up to him and sit next to them

"Hi, im Patricia, whats your name?" Jak smiled and said

"Jak Steel-Smith, Ms. Patricia" Patricia smiled back and said

"Who's your bunny friend?" Jak smiled again then lifted her paw and showed the engagement ring he bought her

"She's my girlfriend now, but were getting married soon" Jak saw the sheep's face turn red, she left without saying a word, until she got back to the others

"He, says she's his girlfriend, what do you think?" An animal looked over at Jak and he pretended not t notice then the other animal said

"Its a fake ring, he probably drugged her so she couldn't talk to you or anyone, now we know its her" Patricia covered her mouth then sat back and the others talked on the phone, Jak could only hear small parts of the conversation, and it definitely wasn't the police


	65. Chapter 65

"We found him..yea hes at the end...third stop at downtown...ok...just four...nothing suspious...see ya in ten" Jak saw the animal get up then walk up a set of stairs, Jak wanted to follow and question him, but he needed to protect Mary from them if they tried to take her

"Well shit, in what, two stops, their gonna have four guys? More? better be ready for a fight" Jak felt his pockets for things to use, then he felt his gear on him belt, he couldnt use it on a train publicly, if he accidently shot a civilian, they could sue the ZPD, and they would one hundred percent do it, if it meant getting rid of Jak, he had to fight them hand on hand, or at least with a knife

"So, how do i make a knife, that is lethal, not lethal" Jak felt his knife then thought

"I can whack them with the blunt side or the blunt sided part of the blade" Jak smiled at the the thought of beating the animals who kidnapped him and changed him horribly

"Five minutes to go" Jak watched the stairs, and the animal pulled their hood back, it was a camel, and he was on the phone again, Jak turned his head looking away, but pointing his ears in the camels direction

"Ok, just in case...only six?...Oh, ok thats perfect...good, good, make sure they have them...the batons...were gonna make sure he doesnt hurt anyone in Zootopia ever again" The camel smiled as he hung the phone up, and watched Jak for a while, Mary had wrapped her arms around his chest, and started to smile

"Ja...ok...love yo" Mary rubbed her head against him, and he smiled at her, then he felt the train slowly stop

Six wolves got onto the train, but were sitting in front of the camel, all of them wore jackets with hoods, or just their jacket, and as everyone got seated, they started to get up, but instead all of them walked up the stairs, Jak waited for them to come down, but it took forever, after the sixth stop, they came down and sat back where they had been

"*Yawn* Jak, i had the best dream, we were having so much fun, we were outside with Nick and Judyy, and we were all playing in a pool, it was so fun" Jak thought for a second then relaized, their backyard was just a big meadow, that was on the border of Zootopia, they could get a pool back there, then put a fence up

"Ah, it sounds fun, but were only one stop above the halfway point, so go back to sleep, it will go by quicker" Mary pulled her legs up then scooted onto Jaks lap, and fell asleep

"Well, now i know what to get her for her wedding gift" Jak thought out a design in his head, then found he should make the pool, have a max of five feet, the fence should be made of redwood, and the pool, should have at least eight feet of grass or cement around it, so they can run and jump in or just hang around

"Guys, next stop move closer, every stop get closer, on the tenth, go for him" Jak thought of how he would get Mary to move so, he could take care of the wolves and the camel

After two more stops, the wolves were a little more than hal across the etrain car, and Jak had Mary close to him

"A-Are we almost there yet?" Mary did a half yawn, and stretch as she asked this, and Jak nodded

"Jus three more stops, then we go" Jak saw two of the wolves smile, then the camel sit back and put his leg over the other

"Go, back to sleep one more time, i promise you'll wake up at eleven" Jak saw Mary nod, then she put her head on his soulder and closed her eyes, she sounded like she was purring, but Jak just smiled, he didnt even see the wolves who were all now either in front of him or on his right, he was leaning against the train carts end, and was surrounded, at the next one, one of the wolves, was in the seat next to him grinning as he sat down, all the others were around him, some were even standing, and blocking a path for him to run

"So, how we gonna do this? I beat all your ass's and leave, or i let you run" The wolves all looked at each other then the camel said

"No, neither, we kill you" The camel snapped his fingers, and the wolf on his right swiped at him, Jak turned his body so Mary would be facing away from the attack, and Jak felt claws rake across his back

"Wolves have claws? Of course they do" Jak set Mary down gently and quickly then swung his knife out, all the wolves brought out batons, and the camel got off of this car and onto the one in front of them

"So, if you want to run now, run, i wont judge yo-" Jak felt a very hard object hit the back of his head, he turned and saw the camel behind him

"How the hell?" The camel smiled and said

"If your a cop, why are you so stupid, all i had to do was get off on one side, while i got on, on the other" Jak looked behind him the in front, the camel had gotten off then gotten back on, behind him, so now he was woozey, but still able to fight, his healing did help with the wooziness

Another blunt object smacked the back of Jaks head, then he turned and felt one after the other, so he decided to attack, he turned his knife and whacked one of the wolves on the side of his had, he wobbled then Jak kicked him and he hit his head on a seat, another swung at Jak he got hit in the arm, and Jak turned elbowing the wolf in his jaw, then Jak smacked the wolf on the top of his head with the knife, he fell over, and then another wolf threw his baton at Jak, Jak blocked it but the wolf tackled him as he did it, another pinned Jaks arms down, and they both started to beat Jak with their batons

"Wha-what? Jak? JAK?!" Mary woke up and saw Jak being beaten by two wolves while a camel and another stood behind them then she turned to her left and a wolf had grabbed her by his ears

"OW, LET GO" Mary started to kick and turn, then Jak looked over and saw her being taken away

"Come on heat, work" Jaks hands felt hot, then the wolf holding them jumped off holding his paws, the one hitting him, was struck in the chest by Jak, and the wolf ran as Jak stood to get Mary back

"LET GO OF HER" Jak ran over to the wolf who had Mary by her ear's and arm, and he kicked the wolfs side, the wolf fell howling in pain, then Jak picked Mary up and ran for his vehicle slot, while the train was parked

"Were, gonna go from here, were on our last stop, so it wont take long, are you ok?" Jak jumped on his bike, pulled his jacket on, put both their helmets on and started his bike, all the wolves had helped each other up, and the camel was watching, doing nothing

"I'm fine but we need to go" Mary got into Jaks jacket then he revved the engine, and shot off the platform, two wolves close behind

"Well, were home free, lets make sure to ride the train, again, but the next time, lets ride on a car that doesnt have human hating animals" Jak slowed down at a light, it was five o eight, and Jak needed to find Rexs apartment complex, so he had a while

"Ok, so do you know any apartments with this address?" Jak gave Mary the small note and she nodded

"Go left" Mary guided them to Rex's apartment and by the time they got there, it wa six, and the light was slowly fading

"Ok, now we wait, and i need you to watch for people who might look suspicious, i gotta piss, so wait here" Jak went over to a public bathroom at the complex, and came back a few minutes later, also bottle of water

"That place is wierd, some odd guy was talking to a bear, and he gave him something shiny, but when i was leaving, the other animal gave me this, he kinda just looked at me and handed me it, so i took it, he looked familiar" Jak pulled a large meat cleaver out of his pocket, and showed it to Mary

"JAK THATS WHAT THE MURDERER WAS USING TO KILL PEOPLE" Jak looked at the cleaver then Mary, then he dropped it, Mary heard it drop, then she patted her fur down as it stood up, making some fall, but only a few strands

"But, there were two of them, and i think he gave the bear a meat clever as well, he looked odd, he didnt have a tail either, or i dont think he did" Jak picked the cleaver up, and looked at it, it was clean and had a small chip at the top from when he dropped it

"Wait, this is brand new, why was he carrying a brand new set of cleavers?" Jak examined it then called Nick and Judy, but half way through the call, his phone just shut off

"What the heck? My phone wont turn on" Mary took her phone out and it wouldnt either, then they noticed something the entire complex was now dark, like some took the power from everything near them

"Whats going o-" Jak heard gunshots then sirens approaching fast, and they both sat at Jaks bike as, a cruiser pulled up in the parking lot, four cops got out and started to run to each door then knock on everyones door, Jak was looking at the residents then he saw one, it was Rex, but he had a cleaver in his shoulder

"HOLLY SHIT, MARY LOOK" Jak pointed and Mary covered her mouth, Rex pointed his gun at something then two cops went in and brought a bears body out, it was alive but it looked sick, Rex had shot it a with an entire magazine, and the pain knocked him out

"Mary come one lets go see if he's okay, i think i can help him with my powe-" Jak heard something, from Rexs apartment, a heart beat, a very fast one, but it was definitly not Rexs, because he seemed fine

"Someone else is in the apartment with him" Mary looked at Jak then the apartment door, and Jak started to walk towards it

"Jak wait, what if its another criminal, you have that cleaver, if the cops are still there, or someones in there with im, they might scream or attack you" Jak stopped then thought about what happened on the train, he was attacked for being there, and Rex might have someone dear to him there that doesnt like Jak

"But what if he gets hurt, or killed, i wouldnt be able to live with myself, knowing i could have stopped anyone in his home, that could kill him" Mary nodded then waved at Jak, Jak drank the entire bottle of water and threw it over at a bin, missing but he still ran to the apartments

Jak went up to Rexs door, but instead of knocking he listened, and he could hear crying, Rex's crying

"What is he crying about? I know he got stabbed but who is he talking to?" Jak heard him talking to someone, then he heard

"Rex, your ok now, im fine, now go to sleep" Jak thought about breaking the door down, but instead, he just smiled and walked back to his bike


	66. Chapter 66

"Well, who was in there with him? And how could you hear them?" Jak smiled then said

"Some girl, and she sounded nice, she was comforting him, also i have super senses remember, so lets go to a hotel, and leave tomorrow, so we can go to your parents, its to late to ride the train back, and we still need to get our stuff, so we'll get there tomorrow night" Mary nodded then said

"We have moeny, so why not stay here for the night" Jak turned then looked back at Mary, she was tired, even with her nap sessions, so he decided it would be fine, and he could talk to Rex in the morning before they left for the train

"Ok, lets go, hopefully these rooms are ok" Jak walked with Mary and got to the apartment rgisrty area

"Hi, um were here to rent an apartment for one night" Jak watched as a sloth slowly looked up from their computer then smiled

"Of...course...how...many...people?" Jak cringed at the sloths pronunciation

"Um, two for one night" Jak saw the sloth slowly move over to one side of the desk, then type something on their computer

"One...hundred...twenty...dollars...please" Jak put the money on the desk, and the sloth looked at it before sayin

"Cards...only...cash...is...for...one...nighters" Jak looked at Mary then the sloth

"Were only here for one night" The sloth looked at the money then typed something in, making the noise a key on a keyboard makes after years of use, then turning and putting the money in a small register

"Room...twelve...your...next...to...a...tiger...so...he...might...be...loud" The sloth grabbed keys from under the desk, and handed them to Jak who snatched them and left with Mary, leaving the sloth to extend their arm for another thirty seconds

"Well, that was a pain in the ass, but still better than talking to a drunk clerk in Ireland" Jak had been in many hotels where the clerk would be drunk, and ask Jak to ring him up, but Jak slowly got his way in those places, and it required patience, but one time it took, an hour for Jak to explain how the clerk was supposed to be ringing him up, not his bottle of wine

"So, were next to Rex, even better" Jak opened the door and saw the apartment, it looked like Nicks but with a wall for the kitchen

"Well, i guess we better go to sleep, we've only got whats on us, so lets go" Jak took some of his gear off, leaving his pants on, then Mary laid down on him, but their sleep was interupted by moaning from the other side of the wall

"-EX, HARDER" Jak started to laugh then Mary woke and said

"Holly shit, hes reallu showing her isnt he" Jak started to laugh so hard he felt like he was chocking, then he heard someone yell from the other side of Rexs place

"GODDAMN SHUT UP, STOP FUCKING" Jak smiled before yelling

"HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS, HES IN THE ZONE, SO SHUT UP AND GO TO BED" Jak heard laughing from the side of the wall Rex was on then the voice said

"OH YEA, WELL WHY DONT YOU COME OUT AND MAKE ME" Jak smiled at Mary who nodded her head then, Jak got up and went outside, only to see Rex, and an angry pig talking

"Jak?! How are you man? Wait was that you yelling at this g-" Jak smiled then the pig said

"YOU GONNA MAKE ME SHUT UP LITTLE BOY?!" Jak looked down at the pig, he was very fat, was shorter then Mary and had now shirt on

"You want me to? Cause all i hear is my friend having some fun" The pig threw his arm at Jak, then Jak caught it and shoved the pig back a few feet

"Im getting the landlord" The pig ran off stopping in the parking lot to catch his breath

"Aw, Jak you didnt have to do that, now that pig isnt going to sleep tonight" Jak smiled and realized the landlord was a sloth

"Well, i heard you and your friend inside having a wonderful time, so i decided to help you with your sma-BIG problem" Jak pointed to the pig and Rex laughed

"Well, thank you, i met this bunny named Apple, but she goes by Abbie,we really like each other, so when she wanted me to sleep, we kinda started to touch, then you know" Jak saw Rex blush, then a black bunny came out in the shirt Rex wore when they boxed

"Hey, are you the guy yelling at us?" Jak smiled then shook his head and pointed to the pig who was talking to a sloth, who was turning their head while reaching for a cup of coffee

"Oh, then your the other guy, sorry i kinda got out of control" Abbie blushed then Jak looked back up to Rex and noticed something

"Wait Rex, your eye what happened?" Rex explained it, then Abbie and eventually Mary came out, in Jaks shirt, since she took hers off, the apartments didnt have air conditionig

"Jak, whats goi- HEY REX!" Mary ran up to Rex and hugged him, midning his shoulder

"Hey Mary, good to see you guys, oh, Mary this is my girlfriend Abbie" Rex introduced the tow, and they both started talking

"Rex, i never knew i was one of your only friends, but Mary is, Nick and Judy are, i mean really? When we fought i thought we were just aqauntinces, until we fought in the ring" Rex looked over at Abbie who was tlaking with Mary

"Well, your kinda, my best friend, i only know the others barely, and my only other friend Sylvester, we havent talked in almost two years, or more" Jak clapped Rexs shoulder and looked over at the pig, the sloth was now standing, and the pig was waiting at the door, it took him and hour to stand, well that means since it was twelve, they had planty of time to sleep then leave without their sloth friend noticing much

"Well, i guess i'll get out of your FUR and me and Mary will go to sleep, night, and have fun" Jak winked at Rex then walked over to Mary and said goodbye to Abbie, then when they stopped talking Mary left

"Those two were really nice, me and Mary really like each other, how about you and her boyfriend?" Rex carried Abbie in, explaining their meeting and how they knew each other, Abbie was once again amazed at Rexs adventures

"So Mary, now that we know their going to be a little loud, hows about we just sleep on the bed, with the door cracked, so we can sleep without..."interruption" huh?" Jak saw Mary get up off then couch then walk into the bedroom

"Come on, im not sleeping on that mattress, only you, you are my walking mattress" Jak walked in then laid down, then Mary went to sleep on him

The two fell asleep, while Rex and Abbie continued, but Nick and Judy were not having such a good time

"Nick, i think i found something, come here" Judy held up a small piece of metal, it was the chipped piece from Jaks cleaver, they were inspecting the scene outside, and in the morning they would question the tiger they saw, but they were outside of Rexs apartment, and were finding many things, that could find the their killer, since they found out the bear, had only used the cleaver once, and to cut the tiger

"Its, a piece of metal, whats so special about it?" Judy shook her head then pointed to the ground below it

"Look, there are small bits of dust, that means this cleaver is new as well, a used one wouldnt have dust or that stuff on new utensils, so the murderer is definitly close" Judy looked around, and saw another clue, tire marks, but only one, so someone was using a motorcycle to get in and out before the cops showed up

"Well, there are two motorcycles in that parking lot, but we cant just go over and look at them or the criminal might see us and run, we can try to see from here, but its to dark, i cant see the colors, both of them look black or green whichever, my night vision isnt really helping" Nick focued on them and Judy wwaited for Nick to say more

"Well, the perp wouldnt stay around, its been a few hours since the others came here and took that bear away, so those bikes are just residents" Judy looked around for more clues, then found some fur, only a few strands though, and it was white, there was also a bottle it looked new, since the paper label didnt have any wear on it, and it was barely wet

"So, lets take this to forensics, then find our guy, he was probably a leopard, like that Tomb guy" Nick got called a cab down, and they were taken to the police precinct in Sahara Square, they got in and were greeted by many officers, then a female elephant at the main desk

"Hi, were here for forensics to inspect some items, that can help with a murder case" Judy held the items, in two plastic bags, and had her phone with her, for the pictures, to be shown to a vehicle specialist, then confirm it was a motorcycle

"Down, the hall on your left, and in the green and yellow door" Judy and Nick walked down the hall, then saw the door and entered, they walked in to a sheep, who was covered in scrubs, and hair holder's, so their wool wouldnt get into the evidence

"Hello, how can i help you?" Judy showed him the bags then he took them and set them on a microscope, then put them in a red jelly like substance

"Ok, when we match the fur with the animal, we can track them down, then we can reveal their identity, while this happens, this water will have saliva extracted from it, so just wait a while, and when the light flashes green on both machines, i'll match the species and the person, then you can arrest them" The sheep smiled then left the room, and after ten minutes the lights flashed green

"Nick go get him, we found or perp" Nick nodded then left, and came back with the sheep

"Ok, so its an arctic hare, and a..." The sheep read the water reading, then said

"Its a species, we havent discovered yet, but if they have their identity, in the Zootopian system, i can find them" The sheep took the samples over to another machine, then got onto a computer, after they were on the computer for anothe ten minutes they spoke

"Ok, so the saliva sample, belongs to a person called, Jak Steel-Smih, and the hair, to a female named Mary Bloom" Nick and Judys jaws dropped, they thought they were at the house, not hours away from it with them

"Jak, rides a bike, the hair was white, and the saliva dna couldnt be linked to the species, and Jak hadnt been put into our species system yet" Nick grabbed Judy shoulder and pulled her with him

"Judy, Jak and Mary are not the murderers, i know they arnt so we need to inspect those bikes, what if one of them is Jaks, then we have no choice but to arrest him, its our only lead" Judy pulled away then started to walk next to Nick

"Your right, so lets just borrow a cruiser and make sure the bikes are still there" Judy and Nick checked a cruiser out, and went back to the bikes

"Judy, its the same licence plat as Jaks, and its also got the same paint, the other one is just black" Judy saw a pig sleeping against the wall and a sloth was at the base of a stair case

"Excuse me? Hello?" The sloth turned slowly then stopped and said

"Yes?" Judy walked up to the sloth and asked if they knew whos bike it was

"Yea...its...this...big...guys...and...his...girlfriend" The sloth pointed to a door then Judy nodded and Nick followed

"Number...twelev...officers" The two animals were already at the door, and Nick was picking the lock with his claw, since they didnt want to wake any neighbors, that might call the media, or other cops

"Ok, lets go" Nick pushed the door open quietly, and saw a door cracked open, along with a cleaver, that had been chipped sitting on the table

"Over there, open that door" Judy walked over to the door and peeked in

"Sorry Jak, sorry Mary" Judy walked in and waited for Nick they aimed their tranquilizers at them and the second they fired, Jak moved his hand a little and the dart entered his neck and his hand

"NICK HER NECK NOT HE SIDE" Judy growled as Nick reloaded and Jak woke up

"Wha-what? Nick? Judy? What are you guys doing here?" Jak sat up and saw the two aiming their guns at him

"Wait whats going o-" Jak felt another dart enter his neck

"Ow, guys you know those dont work on me, and two what did i do?" Nick and Judy looked at each other and relized he as right

"Jak, we found the cleaver, and we found your dna, along with tire tracks in an alley, in front the complex, so dont fight us, just come with us, we just want to talk" Jak set Mary down and pulled the darts out handing them back

"It sure doenst look like you just want to "talk"" Jak made a hand motion closing the door to their room

"Ok, Jak what have you been doing to the animals, that you leave for dead, what have they done to you, and why are you doing this?" Nick and Judy knew Jak wouldnt hurt them, and if he did, he had a special serum made to make him calm down or pass out if he went berserk

"Well, i one have no clue about any murders, two the cleaver was given to me and some bear, who got arrested, and then three no one besides those wolves and that camel did anyhting to me" Nick and Judy looked at each other puzzled

"Wait so you did not kill anyone, and that cleaver was given to you?" Jak remembered the murders that were occuring

"No, i didnt and yes it was, by some odd animal in the bathroom" Judy wrote this down then Jak opened the door and asked them to follow him

"Heres where he gave me the cleaver, look around for any evidence, im going to go back to Mary, she cant sleep without her big living mattre-" ALl of them heard a blood curdling scream and came out to Mary in the parking lt bleeding, she had been cut on her side, and Jak ran to her

"MARY! OH GOD" Jak felt his head pulsing then he looked back down at Mary, he knelt down, and calmed himself holding her wound closed

"Mary please stay with me, dont close your eyes, just listen to my voice" Jak felt his hands become cold, he placed them on Marys wound and he felt it close, slowly

"Oh thank you so much, serum that i took" Jak thought as he hugged Mary who was blinking rapidly

"Mary who did this to you?" Jak saw Nick and Judy run to them after they saw Jak move his hands which had blood on them

"Mary let me see the wound" Nick moved Jak over a bit but saw nothing

"Wait, why'd she scream?" Jak rubbed Marys back as she began to cry, then Jak said

"I healed her, with my new power things, she had a slash across her side, it was bad" Mary nodded and stopped crying breifly to say

"A-a thing cut me, it looked like Jak, it was so creepy" Nick and Judys faces felt cold, then Jak just stared at Mary like she was crazy

"L-like me?" Jak saw Mary nod then, she started to cry again


	67. Chapter 67

"Wait Dr. Tombs experiment, with my leg" Jak thought back then said

"She did see another me, a clone" Jak saw Nick and Judy looking at something, then Jak looked it was the thing that gave Jak the cleaver

"What the hell?!" Nick saw something wrong with its legs and arms, but it face was definitly Jaks, it walked odd, like it had a longer leg than the other, and its arms looked limp, so when it walked it swung them around, then it looked at them directly

"Oh my god" Jak saw the side of its face that was ok, but then saw it only had half his head, it was missing a piece of its jaw

"Dr. Tomb took my leg and jaw, he made that thing, and now its killing people! But for what? Fun?" Jak Judy and Nick all looked at each other then saw the thing almost vanish into thin air

"It uses a cleaver to rip its victims limbs off, then leave them to die, but with wierd wounds" Judy then thought of a name for the criminal

"Jak the ripper" Jak looked at her then said (Hahaha, so fucking funny, i love this story so much, i can make anything happen)

"Just like in my world, someone in london, named Jack the ripper killed people and he wore a cloak, but no one ever knew who he was, he was the best serial killer ever" Jak thought about how this Jak could start making people want the real Jak dead, if people saw him killing others

"We need to kill that thing, its got my leg, and my jaw" Jak felt all of them look at him, even Mary, then he said

"I want them back" Judy and Nick started to run after the figure, and Jak ran after the thing while carrying Mary in his arms

"Jak, what if it had the same powers as you, or its got better ones?" Jak thought for a moment before answering Mary

"Then he'll just be a little harder to kill" Jak felt his legs give a little, like it had been cut from the back, and he looked behind him, the figure was there holding a knife, he had been hiding behind a bin, when they ran in his direction

"NICK, JUDY, HES HERE" Jak set Mary behind him, and felt his leg heal, then the clone stood up straight and removed his coat, his body was mostly metal, his eyes were black, and he only had a flesh face and leg, he had an arm that resembled Jaks, which he been made of a lot of flesh Jak lost, he could move it but only up and down, or bend the elbow, the hand however moved like a normal hand

"Well, Jak nice meet brother" The clone said this while breathing out, almost like it hurt

"Not nice to meet you, metal fu-" Jak felt something enter his stomach, it was a metal spear, it went straight through, and Mary had been pulled away by Nick and Judy as they all stood a far distance away

"Fu-Fuck you" Jak pushed the spear through then picked it up and was going to use it as a weapon, but the clone, had disapeared, and Jak heard something around him, like someone whispering to him

(The clone has the abilitys that allow him to use metal off of his body, and form weapons, he can use his mind to speak to others, and make them crazy, he can also teleport, to up to ten feet at a time, before waiting five seconds to do it again)

"OI SHUT UP" Jak spun around swinging the spear, and it met with something, his clones hand

"Not strong, slow, weak" The clone yanked the spear out of Jaks hand then used the handle to drive it through Jaks torso side ways, but Jak got very angry, and he felt his entire body get hot

"Mate, you want to see fucking weak, your about to made into a goddamn mirror" Jak grabbed the spear, and it melted the metal, then he pulled the bar of steel in his body out, and twisted the tip of the metal, making a small spike, Jak lunged at the clone, who disapeared behind him, then Jak heard whispering again, and this time it was louder, like someone was screaming at him, he felt odd, like he couldnt see stright, he was so distracted, until he saw his clone, Jak heated the bar, then threw it at his clone, it drove though the clones chest, and Jak heard things start clicking then the clone pulled it out with his fake arm, he had gears and cogs in his body, that were melting then he ripped some out and made new ones placing the new ones where the old ones were, he then placed his hand on his chest, and removed it making a metal sheet over the hole

"Well, bout fucking time got goof" The clone was speaking in Jaks voice now, using words Jak used

"Oi mate, thats real fuckin creepy" Jak saw the clone pull part of it leg, off then reached inside and pulled its own bone out, then it closed automatically, it could only use Jak healing for its leg and head, anything else and it would be lost, so Jak need to either rip its head off or melt its torso then yank its head off

The clone cocked its head and looked behind Jak, then spoke

"Nick, Mayr" It had combined the names Jak said before, and Jak said

"No, Nick, Mary, anf Judy, you abominiation" Jak jumped towards the clone while spinning and kicked then smack the clone in the side, but as he flew it disapeared above Jak and slammed down on him

"Nick, Mary, and Judy your the abomination" Jak felt something sharp enter his neck then began cutting at it, Jak pulled the clones head down, burning its head, and then Jak put his hand inside its mouth

"No, i will never be an abominiation, your pieces of me i want back" Jak stuck his hand farther in and felt it come out, the clone disapeared and Jak stood up, watching the clones mouth and throat regrow

"Oh, that is so fucking nasty" The clones arm went up, into the fighting stance Jak was in, somehow he could move his arm like it was a ral one, when Jak moved forward in moved back, when Jak moved left it moved right

"So, now your copying me, because your not strong enough to fight me" Jak felt a bunch of metal pieces enter his chest, then he looked down and saw he had eight very large throwing knives in him, Jak took one out heated it then threw it at the clone, it grazed the clones flesh arm, and Jak saw the clone grab his arm then groan in pain

"Your nasty, pieces of shit" The clone said then appeared right in front of Jak, Jak felt something enter his stomach then expand, he grabbed the hands of the clone and they burnt off

"AAAAAHHHHH" The clone screamed as it fell to its knees and clutched its new stumps for hands then a metal hook, appered on his metal one, he took it and stabbed it into his flesh arm, then made a new metal hand

"So, i cant hurt your metal but you cant hurt my flesh, nd if i get rid of your leg and arm or just cut off your head, i'll be fine, since i cant be killed unless you do the same, that makes me stronger, so i just take off you limbs, then i cut your head off, and bam i win" Jak smiled then the clone did, it showed metal shards for teeth, and it had blood covering them

"Cut off your head, bam i win, you abomination" The clone replicated Jak voice perfectly, then Jak heard screaming and crying in his head, he fell to his knees gripping his head

"I'm going to win" The clones voice returned to its mechanical painful voice, and it walked to Jak, then pulled him up by his hair making a long blade with its metal arm

"No i will" Jak grabbed the throat of the clone and burnt it, the clone let go, and Jak moved forward and bit into the clones neck, Jak tore away at its neck and ripped its head off

"Holly shit, that was fucked up" Jak kicked the body, then set the head on fire, and kept it burning for a while, until he saw Nick, Judy, and Mary

"What the fuck did you just do?" Judy watched as Jak burned the head until it was charred bone, then he ripped the leg and the arm off, then melted the body into a puddle of blood, flesh, and metal

"I killed it, and i definitly won" Jak looked at Mary, and Nick was hugging her, her face was so shocking

"He just ate that things neck, and burnt its body" Mary was thinking about Jak and how scary he looked, he killed that thing, by burning it and eating it (Like a bbq)

"J-Jak, why did you do that, it was dead, but you burnt tis body until it melted" Nick saw Jak look at him, he had bloody teeth, and blood around his mouth

"Because i needed to make sure it was dead" Jak stood up and all of the animals backed up pulling weapons out, Nick and Judy their tasers, and Mary held Jaks gun in shakey paws

"Guys, i did it to protect you, i know how this stuff works, he was made after m-" Jak heard a gunshot then five more, then three more, but no one was aiming at him in front, he turned around and saw Rex, pointing a smoking gun at Jak

"Jak, what the fuck did you do that guy?" Rex saw the bullets fall to the ground, then Jak said

"Rex, why did you shoot me?" Rex lowered the gun then sighed

"I thought you were about to walk to them and hurt them, and i know you would hate yourself after you hurt them, so i had to draw your attention" Jak looked back and Mary, Judy and Nick were entering an alley way

"R-Rex, i would never hurt them, you know i wouldn-" Jak felt more bullet enter his back, then he turned again and saw Abbie holding his gun

"Wha-what the hell, Rex you told me shoot him and he'd be fine, hes bleedi-" Abbie saw the bullets flal to the ground and she lowered Jaks gun

"What the fuck" Abbie dropped the gun then fainted, Jak ran over and checked her pulse, then her temperature, and then he picked her up and gave her to Rex

"Jak, im sorry, i should have told her to stop, i can see your normal, i hope me shooting you, and getting my girlfriend to doesnt affect our relationship" Jak smiled with bloody teeth, then shook his head

"Were fine, use me as a target if you want, just make sure were friends at the end of the day" Jak sat down, accidently in the metal puddle, then Jak moved it around, making a thin layer of metal which cooled and made a large plate of steel, Jak started to melt and shape, he got the broken spear, and knives then melted all of it together, then waited for it to cool, he made a big cube of steel, then carried the block to an alleyway, he set it next to a dumpster, and left

(That was a quick fight, and yes it is over, i dont know why someone messaged me if Daniel Figgs was still alive, he was pretty dead)

"Mary, Nick, Judy?!" Jak called out but no responce came


	68. Chapter 68

"Guys, Jak is calling us, should we go back?" Nick put his phone away and Judy shook her head

"No, our friend is coming, and he wants to meet Jak, hes a human, so they should be able to talk with each other easier" Mary shook her head and said

"Thats not always the case, what if humans hate each other, unless their friends or family? Jak killed his fmaily, and killed a lot of people other than them, he also had two friends, for six years, or more" Nick and Judy both thought about the outcome if two healing humans faught, and expecially if both of them are irish, and both of them box, but what if their from opposite sides, and Art is from Ulster

"Mary stay the apartment, then when we come back come out" Mary nodded and went inside, Nick and Judy ran back to where Jak had been, they saw Rex holding Abbie, and they were talking

"JAK, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Judy saw as both of them turned and started to walk to them

"Stay right there, Jak your still a threat, can you make the hea in your hands go away?" Jak put his hand on Rexs shoulder then walked with him to Nick and Judy

"I'm fine, so is Abbie, she just fainted when she saw Jaks powers" Judy and Nick nodded then led them back tot he apartments, on the way back they passed a certain block of metal, and they got to the apartment as Abbie woke up

"Wow, what happened? did we get that guy who ate bullets?" Abbie saw Jak then blushed and covered her face with her ears, bunnys must love doing that

"No, but you fainted, and Jak was only supposed to be disctracted, which we did a good job of, he made sue you were ok when you fainted" Rex felt her tighten her body, she was definetely embarresed

"Well, lets all go to sleep, and Abbie i forgive yo-" Jak had something jump on him and kiss him, it was Mary

"Jak, dont ever do that again, that was disgusting, and i hope you learned your lesson" Jak smiled revealing still bloody teeth

"EEWW" Mary hopped off of him and he walked with her inside, Nick and Judy went in as well, Nick and Judy took the bed, while Mary and Jak took the couch, like old timess, Rex and Abbie went into their apartment, and Art was with Sarah, both of them sleeping on each other

"Hey, wake up, and move" Art woke up to a hippo, nudgind him, and pointing to the end of the car

"Excuse me? Find another fucking seat, im tired and im trying to get to my friends, so move your fat ass" Art closed his eyes again and pulled Sarah close to him, then he felt something his him on his chest, he felt like he got hit by a truck

"The fuck did you say to me boy?" Art looked up at the hippo, who had his wife and a kid behind him

"Move. your. fat. ass. fuckface." Art poked the hippo in the chest with each word, then the hippo, grabbed Art by the shirt and tride to lift him up, he may be heavy and hit hard, but hes not strong, not enough to lift a one hundred and sixty pound human

"Tired at all? Need a gallon o water at the ol swamp?" Art smirked as the words left his mouth, but the remark was him tryin to be racist, it didnt work

"Yea, i guess i do" The hippo left giving Art an odd look, then found a seat with his family

"Those guys arnt very friendly, are they?" Art nodded then closed his eyes, and the two wrapped their arms around each other, then fell asleep

After a while they woke to a loud screech, and then saw they were at stop nine

"Just three more, then we can get off and see Jak" Art thought then waited for their stop to come, which lasted another half hour, then he got off carrying Sarah

"Hey Sarah, wake uuuuppp" Art was carrying Sarah like a baby, and she just nuzzled his chest a little then turned

"Holly shit that was cute" Art loved bunnys more than he ever has, especially with Sarah as his girlfriend

After a while of walking Sarah woke up and turned her body to watch where they were walking, she was big and yet he still carried her like a bag of priceless potatoes, after another while she decided to talk with Art

"So, how much farther?" Art looked down and smiled

"Just another five minutes, its about half of a mile, so if you want i can run the rest, but the ride might be bumpy" Sarah smiled then said

"GO!" Art looked down then started to run, carrying Sarah bridal style now, and running very fast, almost as fast as a car, but a little slower, even with super human endurance, and strength, he was still just above average for a human

"Ok *Pant* were *Pant* here" Art set Sarah down gently in front of an apartment complex, and they both went up to the door, Judy texted them, twelve

"Hello? Its Art, you guys there?" Jak heard this and got up, he opened the door with a gun ready, pointing it straight in Arts face

"You, you a thug of Dargons?" Art smirked then said

"No, but i'm a friend of Nick and Judy's" Jak thought for a second then said

"What are you here for?" Art wanted to be slick and said

"You, i wanted to meet you, now get that fuckin gun outta my face" Art grabbed for it, but Jak moved the gun then gut Art with his fist

"Gotta be faster than that, and a lot smarter, i was in the Irish army, and the best marksmen, now come in before you get a cold" Jak saw the small bunny, who was helping Art

"Oh, sorry miss, i didnt know he was your boyfri-" Art swung a fist at Jaks head, Jak shifted a little, then stepped back holding his hands up

"Hey, woah, woah, im just here to help my friend, so if your mad, im sorry, but hey you grabbed for my gu-" Art swung another fist at Jak, Jak caught it and said

"Now, ya see, i'm older than you, but not by much, you may be strong but your punches need a little more work, like an inch more, then you'll be acceptable" Art pulled his arm away and said

"I was in the Irish army, footsoldier, for Munster" Art waited for Jak to respond

"Munster you say, well good to meet a fellow crowner, what rank?" Art looked away and muttered

"Private" Jak turned then Art said it again a little louder

"Holly shit, im cheif Steel-Smith, but i dont usually go by that name, so just call me Jak, your a private yet you punch and hit so well, im better by a lot but thats only because you need a little push" Mary came into view wearing Jaks shirt, and hopped off the couch

"Hey whats going on...SARAH?!" Sarah turned and saw Mary, they ran to each other and hugged

"Oh my gosh, its been so long, how have you been?" Sarah and Mary talked apaerntly they went through every grade in school together, but Abbie dropped out when they went to college and they both went to medical school, but Mary passed, and Abbie became a soil scientist

"So, Jak your my supeirior tell me whats up?" Jak turned and pointed to the couch, they both sat and talked Jak was the best sniper, and Art was the only medic, both of them were very important, and for Jak he never felt like he was in the navy, always being on the land, and always taking people in land vehicle down in a ball of flame, or shooting them in the head

"So lets see i came from Dublin to Cork, i lived there for a few years, then moved to Clare, and i joined the navy there, then i was sent to Cavan and i stayed there for a long while, so where did you go?" Art thought then said

"I lived in Cork my entire life, then went to Fermanagh for my first mission, i was taken here when i was heading to a camp to help a lot of soldiers, and i cant get back now, not that i want to go back, this place is a lot nicer, but still has assholes in it" Jak smield then nodded

"I like you kid, were gonna get along real nice" Jak then said

"Just dont make me bring the spoon out" Bot of them laughed hard

"Aye, now i know your pure irish aye?" Jak then said

"Yessir, but i dont know if you want an irish handshake or not, cause you want to shake my hand but you dont...dont you" Art smiled then said

"I'll take an irish handshake, havent done on in a while" Jak then backhanded the hell out of Art, then Art got up and back handed Jak

"Well, at least we know were both pure irish" Art smirked then said

"A small bit of scottish, about ten percent" Jak and him laughed again before they noticed Mary and Sarah were stareing at them

"What?" Jak saw Mary make a slapping motion

"Oh, Irish handshake, you slap the living fuck out of your friend or the person who asks for a handshake" Mary rolled her eyes and kept talking to Sarah

"Well they asked right?" Artn nodded then they started to talk about missions, that Jak went on, and about Arts life

While they talked Sarah, and Mary talked, not mentioning anything except their boyfriends

"So, whos your big handome brute?" Mary looked over at Jak then said

"Jak, hes my boyfriend, how about your handsome devil?" Sarah held Mary paw and said

"He's Art and he's a doctor, he can sing, he's got this super power that lets him heal whenever he wants to, he's amazing" Sarah saw arys eyes glisten then she said

"He's like Jak only a little bit of a downgrade, Jak can heal whenever he wants and he can heal others, he has super senses and he can do this thing with his hands or his legs the make them so hot, he can melt metal in second, he's the best sniper that was ever in the Irish navy, and he's super nice" Sarah grinned then said

"Well Art is super nice as well, and he can swim really well, and he was in the army to" Sarah and Mary then changed the subject off of who had a better boyfriend, then they switched it to, how their lives were going

"Well, Jak is marrying me soon, and we have a house, a car and motorcycle, and Nick and Judy live with us, its so fun, and its like a big happy family" Mary thought for a second then said

"Wait where do you live?" Sarah said

"In an apartment, why?" Mary smiled then took her phone out

"We have two extra rooms, you guys could sleep in one, and live with us, unless you want to be a private couple, which is fine" Mary then showed Sarah pictures of her and Jak

"I would love to live with you, but how much is the rent or whatever?" Mary smiled then said

"Jak, has made a lot of money from fights and being a cop, and all this awesome stuff, so you guys dont have to pay anything" Sarah squealed with happiness, and saw Jak and Art looking over

"Hey, Jak, is it?" Jak nodded then Sarah said

"So, your Marys boyfriend huh, as she told you about what she wanted to do with her boyfriend when she got one?" Mary instantly covered Sarahs mouth and Art laughed with Jak, then Jak said

"What is it?" Mary and Sarah wrestled a little before Sarah got up and got on one side of the coffe table

"She wants to get her boyfriend, alone, and then push him against the wall, then kiss him and never let go, unless she needs to" Mary's shoulders slumped forward and she covered her face with her ears

"Well, thank you Sarah, that is lovely to know, but how do you know?" Jak saw Mary walk over the plop down in his lap

"She read my diary, when i was younger" Sarah walked over to Art and sat in his lap

"Aahh, so does that mean you kept one as well, if you read it you had to record it somewhere" Mary instantly let her ears go and grinned, then Sarah moved forward to cover her mouth, but Art held her and put his head between her ears

"She wants to get HER boyfriend alone and do the same, but on a bed, and N-A-K-E-D" Sarah covered her face with her ears now and everyone laughed, except Sarah then she uncovered them, and saw Jak was leaning back while Mary slept on him, and Art was to, but she was still awake, so she laid on him and fell asleep


	69. Chapter 69

The next morning, Jak and Mary woke up, and Mary told him about Sarah and Art moving in, Jak thought it was a fince idea, but he also knew Rex and Abbie were in need of a better home, so Jak decided to get some of his friends in as well

"Hey, Rex you up?" Art heard someone get up and open the door, it was Abbie

"Hes tired from last night, from what I did with him, so i can take a messae unless you want to tell him directly" Jak smiled then said

"Well, i was hoping to tell both of you, so can i see him now?" Abbie blushed then closed the door and came back

"Ok, come in" Jak stepped in and Abbie led him down a hall where Rex was sleeping, he was wearing his coat as a cover, and it had been zipped up

"Rex, Reeex?" Abbie repeated his name in his ear until he woke up

"Wha- Jak? JAK?!" Rex grabbed covers and pulled them over him, but saw his coat was on

"Oh, heh, sorry, whats um, whats up?" Jak laughed a little then said

"Well, i was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and Judy, Mary, Nick, Art, and Sarah" Abbie looked at Rex then Rex looked at her

"Um, how much would the rent be?" Jak nodded then put his hand up

"There is no fee, just if you want to move in, i have enough money to pay for the house one million times over

Rex smiled then Abbie did, and they talked and then decided to move in with Jak, and the others

"Well, i live with my sisters, so i will definitely like being with other people, and im use to sharing stuff so i can wait to use the bathroom or shower or whatever" Jak smiled again and said

"Each room has a bathroom, well the rooms we stay in do, then there is one downstairs and one upstairs at the end of the hall, so we have six, but me and Mary are sharing one, and i think Nick and Judy are, so you guys can have individual ones if you'd like" Rex and Abbie, both didnt mind waking up and sharing a bathroom with one another

"We dont mind, so when can we start to move in?" Jak said

"Now, whenever you want, just make sure you get everything, cause we got to hire a moving truck for each of you, unless you dont have a lot of stuff" Rex thought about what he had in the apartment, which was not alot, so he wouldnt even need a truck, just a car to put his stuff in the back of

"I dont need a truck, i just have a few things, i dont know about Rex though" So Abbie and Rex both had stuf, but not a lot, and they could fit all of it in the back of a car

"Well, i guess we'll use the cruiser that Nick and Judy borrowed" Jak saw Rex point over to a closet, so Jak went over and opened it, it had a lot of folded boxes in it

"We can use those, i had them put there if i ever bought a house and needed to move, so just grab like three, we can use them for me and Abbies stuff" Rex saw Jak pull three out then Abbie held up four fingers

"FOUR BOXES WHAT ROOM DO YOU LIVE IN?!" Rex saw Abbie laught hen she said

"We need four boxes in total, i live in a small room, just as big as this apartment" Rex's jaw dropped and he said

"I dont think thats a room, i think your living in a mansion" Abbie chuckled then said

"No i just live in a house, but my room is only with two sisters, so i have a big room, the room was supposed to be the the dining room, but i claimed it and made it mine, so they took the other two biggest rooms" They waited for Nick and Judy to wake then they could go get Abbies things, after Rex was packed

After a while Nick and Judy wake up and see Art sleeping while Sarahs on him

"You bunny's sure like to sleep on your boyfriends" Judy elbowed Nick then said

"Do we like to sleep on a nice soft body? Yes. yes we do" Nick smiled then went outside and saw Mary looking into the parking lot, which had a sloth walking to the main door, and the pig was gone

"Wheres Jak and when did Sarah and Art get here?" Mary told him last night and then pointed to Rexs door

"Hey Jak, you in there?" Nick heard someone moving about then Abbie came to the door

"Yea he's here, but he's helping us pack Rex's stuff, Jak asked him to move in with him, and i guess you guys as well" Nick smiled then said

"Can i help?" Abbie nodded and got out of the way, Rex and Jak were doing the heavy lifting when they needed to, and Abbie did the little things with Nick, then Art helped as well

"Hi, names Art" Rex shook Arts hand then slapped his shoulder

"Glad to meet another human, you should box with me or Jak sometime" Rex continued helping Jak then Art helped Abbie and Nick, taking large groups of things and putting them inside of the car

"Wow, that took a lot less time than i thought it would, so you guys wanna head to Abbies place and get her stuff?" Abbie nodded and everyone agreed, so they left with Abbie, Rex, Art, and Jak who drove the cruiser there

"Home sweet home" The house was light blue and looked new, with a green lawn, and a small stone path leading to the front door

"So, what? just go up and ask to move out or what?" Abbie rolled her eyes then got out followed by the three guys who were towers compared to her, then she opened the door, and all of them smelled carrot cake, Abbie led them to her room, and her sisters saw the three of them, three big buff, scarred and handsome men, helping their one sister

"So, are we gonna use a box to put this in or are we gonna carry it?" Abbie handed things to Rex and Art, they set it in a box, and Jak took it to the car, y the time they were finished it had been an hour, of constant things being passed to one another all of the things were small, so hey werent even heavy, but the constant movement made them tired, and Abbie felt fine, never better, so Jak used his healing ability, and sort of gave them some energy back

"Me and Rex are going to drop this off at the house, so we'll pick you guys up in an hour or less, just rest" Abbie and Rex left, Jak gave them permission, as he was the only cop, but he was to tired to drive, and there wasnt enough room to sit in, so they drove to the house to drop the things off

"So, your my sisters "friends" right?" A bunny said walking down the stairs above Jak and Art startling them

"Um, yes miss, just waiting for her and Rex to return, to pick us up" Art saw Jak breathing heavy, and he was close to being asleep, so he dealt with this

"Oh, ok well if you need anything just tell me or Cassie, we'd "love" to help you guys" Art felt uncomfortable here, and both of the bunnys were constantly coming in, and dropping things, then picking it up oddly in front or Jak and Art

"Um, Art, you feelin a little strange about our bunny hostess's or what?" Art nodded then Jak did so they asked for some water

"Um, miss could i have a glass of water, for me and Jak" Cassie left and then came back with a glass of water, but right when she came to Art she accidently spilled it on him, now his shirt was wetter

"Oh, im so sorry, here let me get that for you" Cassie pulled a towel out from behind her and wiped Arts chest and then Berry came in with some water for Jak, she spilled some on him and also cleaned it up, but got next to him and fell on him a few times by accident, he looked over at Art and saw Cassie was sitting on one of his legs wiping his chest, he chocked on some water the smacked the couch arm rest and set the water on the table

"Um i think me and Art need to go n-" Jak felt something on his legs now, it was Berry she was sitting on his legs, and wiping his DRY chest, with a wet cloth making his undershirt wet

"But your still wet, let me get you two some new shirts" Cassie hopped off of Art who took a deep breath when she left, but Cassie came back with some odd black shirts, they fit Art and Jak exactly, and they were skin tight, so they showed every crease and muscle they had

"Oh, um thank you, so uh we just take our shirts off and put these on?" Cassie and Berry nodded, then Jak and Art looked at each other and shrugged, they took their shirts off and put the skin tight shirts on

"Wow, you look really good in that shirt Jak" Berry said as Jak was still pulling his head through

"Oh, um thank you" Then Cassie said

"You, to Art very...tight" Art and Jak both felt very uncomfortable and wished that Rex and Abbie would yell surprise and let them leave

"So, Jak do you have a girlfriend?" Berry pulled on Jaks collar as she sat back on his legs

"Y-yes Miss Berry, me and Art both have girlfriends, im getting married soon" Berry looked at his hand and saw no engagement ring, and Jak knew that most women wernt supposed to buy engagement rings for their husband, but he really wished he had one

"Oh, you do? Thats great" Cassie put both her paws an Arts collar then grabbed it and pulled his head forward, Art turned and Cassie kissed his cheek

"There, do you feel any better from your hard work?" Cassie tried to play it off but Art just nodded

"Are all bunnys this open to men, not Sarah or Mary, or Judy, or Abbie i know that, maybe just lonely bunnys" Art shook his head then looked over and saw Berry kissing the hell out of Jak, she had her legs wrapped around Jaks forearms, and was pushing up against him, into the couch, but then Art felt him arms become locked in place

"Oh Sh-" Art said before Cassie pushed her lips onto his, he tried to move, but whenever anyone felt like they werent in control of something like he and Jak were when it came to girls, they lost all their strength, instantly, and only when they had an opening did they strike, so neither of them moved, they did shift a little, but the girls both tightened the grip on their collars which gave them rug burn on their necks, or choked them a little

"Well, do you boys want to see more of us?" Art and Jak shook their head and the bunny's shrugged then got closer to Jaks chest and Arts

"M-Ms. Cassie, i-i think me and Jak n-need to go now" Cassie was pressed against Art, like he had two walls around him, Jak also felt like this

"Ms. Berry Art has a girlfriend, and i do as well, i dont get why your doi-" Jak got kissed by Berry again and she said

"Well, we know your both nervous, and we also know, your wouldn't let us do this if you had girlfriends" Art looked over at Jak, then Jak said

"Well, when a human is being not assaulted, but used in a way that is uncomfortable, like sex, or something bad, they dont really feel good, and their body goes limp, and since me and Art are feeling this way, and our arms are a little trapped, we cant really do anything to you, to stop you, and we were both raised to not touch women or hurt them" Art nodded and both girls said

"Awwww, thats cute" Jak felt cold like he was being watched

"ART, JAK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The two of them turned and saw Rex, and Abbie in the door way, Rex was covering his eyes and shaking his head, Abbie looked like she was going to kill someone

"I DONT KNOW, NOT MY FAULT" Art yelled then looked down and Cassie moved forward a little thus bringing face down into her breasts

"ART!" Abbie saw Arts head shoot up, then he tried to stand, but he couldn't for some reason

"JAK, WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING!" Abbie was getting angrier and angrier

"Well, i think Art said enough, its not our fault, and we cant get up with your siste-" Jak felt something interrupt him, it was Berry kissing him again

"Ohohoho" Jak stopped speaking then Abbie looked at their arms, Cassie and Berry had wrapped their feet around their arms and were pushing them down, while pushing their torso's forward, making it almost impossible to stand up

"CASSIE, BERRY, OFF, GO, GET" The two girls unlatched their legs then got off walked, each one blew a kiss to Jak and Art as they walked away

"You two are bunny magnets, i really dont see how you dont have a swarm of naked rabbits following you everywhe-" Rex got elbowed in the stomach as he was finishing his sentence, he started to laugh, but Abbie was still angry

"Where did you get those shirts?" Jak and Art looked at them then said

"Your sisters gave them to us, instead of our wet ones" Abbie smacked her face and it immediately turned red

"What?" Both Art and Jak looked at each other and waited

(Cassie has black fur and blue eyes, she's at three and a half feet tall and Berry is brown furred and brown eyed, she stands at three and a half feet to)


	70. Chapter 70

"Those are both of my sisters shirts, they got for a vacation souvenier, from a nudist beach, they bought them extra large so they could wear them while still ebing naked" Jak and Art looked at each other then the shirts then shot up and ripped the cloths off and threw them on the couch

"OH FUCK NO, I DID NOT JUST WEAR THAT, SHE WAS IN IT?!" Art yelled and Cassie and Berry came around corner and nodded

"Art, its ok, just calm do-" Art turned towards Jak and said

"Jak, THAT WAS A SHIRT FROM A NUDIST FUCKING BEACH, MORE THAN ONE ANIMAL TOUCHED IT" Jak felt cold then looked at himself and said

"I NEED WATER MOVE" Jak rena out while Cassie and Berry laughed and he went outside, got their hose and started to spray himself

"YOUR TAKING TO LONG HURRY THE HELL UP" Art ran out as well and Jak handed him the hose, than sprayed his entire body, Jak went in and snatched their undershirts then gave Art his, and Jak put his on

"Well, were soaking wet, were pretty much naked, and im pretty sure i just got an infection for nudity on my body" Art saw Jak start to laugh, then he said

"Not me, i can heal from anything, so i cant get diseases or sick or any of that" Art smiled then said

"Really? Thats just like my power, but i cant heal when im in water, or wet" Jak looked at him funny then said

"Can you do this?" Jak did something new, he heated his body hot enough to make the water evaporate

"WOW, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jak smiled then showed his hands, they were glowing yellow

"Like this" Jak hovered his hands over Art and Art dried quickly and then both of them had clean cloths and dry bodys

"Thats not explaining how you did it" Jak nodded then said

"Its a power, and i can heal others as well, watch" Art walked up to Rex and asked for Rex to shoot his hand

"Jak, do you realize how stupid that sounds? Your asking me to SHOOT my hand, what i use to shoot, it would take forever to heal" Jak pointed to Rexs finger and said

"Just shoot your finger" Abbie looked at both of them and when Rex grabbed his gun, Abbie snatched it from him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Abbie held the gun to her chest, and Rex grabbed her arm then pulled the gun away

"Abbie, never grab a gun like that, EVER, you could have shot yourself!" Rex hugged there then took the magazine out and put it in a cover then placed it in his pocket

"Rex, if your going to shoot yourself, why would i just let you" Jak felt bad then thought

"I can shoot myself, then heal that even quicker" Jak asked Cassie for a knife, she came back with a butter knife

"A sharp knife please" Cassie came back but more hesitant to give Jak the knife to him this time

"Alright, ladys and gentle men, prepare to be amazed" Jak stuck the blade in hs mouth, and sliced both cheeks, blood poured out of his mouth and Cassie fainted, Berry watched as Jaks cheeks reacttached themselves then sealed shut

"HOLLY SHIT, JAK" Rex watched as this occured as well, he had seen it before but only on a small cut, and on the broadcast for The Infinite Trials

"Wha-what was tha-" Berry fell over onto her sister and Abbie went over to help them, Jak did as well, he carried both bunnys to couch and sat down with one on each leg, then let them lean against his chest, he knew they wouldnt want to kiss a mouth full of blood, or would they

After a few minutes, Cassie started to wake up and she looked around until she saw Jak

"Wow, that was messed up" Jak nodded and Cassie shifted over a little, uh oh

"Um, yea it was, i still have the blood in my mouth see" Jak opened his mouth and revealed bloody teeth, and red spit

"Mhm, well i dont really care, this just makes you even cooler" Cassie licked his cheek and tasted some of the blood, it was sweet and she liked it

"Wow, your blood is tasty" Jak nodded then thought

"Ok, is every bunny the exact same when it comes to sexual comments, or licking my face and tasting SWEET blood?" He felt Berry wakeing up, she looked up at Jak, then hopped off and ran to Art, and Rex, but hugged Art

"Jak, he cut his cheek open, he cu-" Berry saw Jaks chhek, it was fine, like new

"But he-he used the knnife, and he put it in his and cut" Berry saw Art smile then he said

"You thought that was gross? Watch this" Art picked the knife up from where Jak set it, then put it against his stomach and sliced

"See, gross as hell right?" Berry fell to the floor again, and Art laughed as his flesh reattached itself

"Jak, i think im going to be sick" Cassie gaged then looked away and hugged Jak, he felt bad for her

"Ok, Art i think we've shown them enough of our powers" Art wobbled a bit, then gave the thumbs up, it was healing very slow

"Art? Come here" Art walked over and sat next to Jak, his stomach had stopped healing, and only healed every few seconds

"I dont understand, im not wet, im dry" Art felt his undershirt then pants, his pants were damp, and Jak put his hand on Arts wound, Art felt warm and then felt energized, he looked at the wound after Jak moved his hand, and it had healed even with wet cloths

"WOW, YOU CAN HEAL OTHERS" Art hugged Jak a little then went over to Rex and Abbie

"Well, i think you guys can see were very powerful, and if you need to defeat me, just throw some water on me, or Jak, but he can still heal and use his powers, so water would just distract him, so if he ever needs to be killed, just chop his head off" Art smiled then walked back, Abbie and Rex looked at each other and walked over to the couch

"Oh, Berry i'll help her" Art went over and picked Berry up, then sat down with her, she woke up as he sat down, qnd grabbed for anything, being Arts neck, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and Abbie said

"Your going to get brain damage if you keep fainting" Berry shrugged then looked at what she was holding

"No you cant, and you know i cant, so i still dont see why you say th-" Berry was holding onto Arts neck, she let go and he moved his hands under her so she would fall to the ground

"Careful, miss, dont want you getting actual brain damage" Art smiled and Berry froze, she looked at Arts stomach, the unershirt was blood stained and he was fine

"Art, yo-you cut your s-stomach open, how?" Berry felt Art chuckle then he said

"Powers, and your right, you cant get brain damage from fainting" Abbie scowled Art and said

"Alright Mr. Doctor, what does it do?" Art smiled then said

"Syncopes it can cause brain damage if it is deliberatly used, like in the fainting game, or choking game, then yes you will get braindamage, due to people chocking you and you not getting as much oxygen to your brain" Abbie smiled at Art and said

"So, how do you know this?" Art set the frozen Berry in his lap and said

"Im a doctor, but i joined the military, so now im a combat medic" Art explained his life to everyone then Jak decided to explain his way of becomine a sniper in the navy, the best one

"So, im a sniper for the navy, the best one, and snipers are already the elite of the elite, so being the best one is no easy feat, i had to train for two years when i was eighteen, and then i got to go, im twenty six now, and i can use camoflouge anywhere, i can take extremely good pictures, i can learn to move in and out of hostile territory, and i can see if an enemy soldier can see me, just look at his left arm, and if you see if pulsing, he's nervous so either he can see you, or hes going to shoot you, but only use that technique on guys who have been in the army, longer, because rookies always have that pulse, and last but not least i can rig a satellite communication out of almost anything, that has wires, and a microphone" Everyone stared at Jak as he explained how you had to train and how fast he could swim or run, he could swim two miles in six minutes, and he could fly and drive so many vehicles, Art only learned to drive, and to boat

"Wow, i'm only good at like to or three of those things, i can swim for a while, but two miles in six minutes thats like a world record" Jak smiled and said

"You hevent even seen me shoot or box yet, so you'll be in for a real treat, actually, Rex you know of any places we can box?" Rex thought then listed some, then listed two that you got paid in

"Well lets all go to the boxing gym, really lame name, but it sounds fun" Jak saw everyone nod then stand up, even Berry and Cassie said they would drive some of them

"So, lets go pick Mary, Nick, Judy and Sarah up" Everyon got into the cars and Art sat with Cassie in the back, and Jak sat in the front with Berry, Rex and Abbie drove serpearate cars, Rex the cruiser and Abbie drove her sisters car

"Art, you said you had a girlfriend right?" Art said

"Yes miss, and i might have gone overboard with gut slicing" Cassie looked down then said

"Im sorry about me and Berry, weve just never seen a...what are you?" Art told her human and then told her about how Jak and him were the only humans that were in Zootopia

"Well, that makes you guys endangered so if we banged you guys, we could brag about you guys" Art felt flushed then nodded and said

"This is awkward so, i'll just wait for Sarah, if you dont mind" Art looked out of the window and after five minutes they got to the apartment where Sarah, Mary, Nick and Judy were all waiting

"Hey Art" Sarah got into the car, and sat on Arts lap, moving the seat belt over her

"Hey Jak, where are we going?" Mary got in the car and sat on Jaks lap to, they both ignored Abbies sisters who felt worse that the two guys did have girlfriends

"Well, were going to a boxing gym, and im gonna show everyone my skills, and if Art wants to, he can show us his as well, me, Rex, and Art will be boxing other animals though, not each other" Jak looked back and smiled at Art then said

"Unless you want to" Art looked at Sarah and she nodded

"You got this big guy" Sarah playfully slapped his chest, and they drove to the gym, Rex, Nick, Abbie, Judy, Art, Sarah, Jak, Mary, Berry and Cassie all went in as a group, and found a large group of people talking, and a few other large groups, no one was boxing until a porcupine came up and said

"Hello, welcome to the boxing gym, how can i help you today?" Jak, Rex, and Art asked when they could box other animals and the porcupine said

"Well, everyone here knows each other so they dont really bet, they just fight each other for fun, but since you guys are here, i can set you up with some others, they would probably bet on their friends since they've been here longer, but that just means, if you win, you get some money" Jak, Rex and Art all signed a small form an the porcupine walked over to a small metal box, then dropped them in, the second he walked away every animal there ran up and dropped a slip in

"MOVE I'M GETTING THE NEW ONE"

"IN YOUR DREAMS FUZZFACE, ITS ALL ABOUT THE MUSCLE" All the animals repeated insults at each other until they calmed down and waited for the porcupine, to draw two pieces of paper

"Alright guys, so we have three new guys, Rex, Jak, and Art, you all wanna go random, or set, you get one of these guys and one of you gets drawn?" Everyone shouted set, and the porcupine took Jak, Rex, and Arts slips then put them in a little pile, and took one randomly, then a random animal

"Art, and Dagel, your up, place your bets now" Jak and Rex both bet three hundred on Art, and all the other animals in the gym bet from four hundred to seven hundred, making a total of three thousand and five hundred dollars

"Holly shit, Jak thats a lot of money, these guys must be loaded, from winning, you ready to show the their not hot stuff?" Jak looked over and smiled

"If anyones got hot stuff its me, or you, Art definitly has it, but he needs some heat" Jak and Rex sat with all their friends at a mini bar looking stand, that served shakes for the body builders or trainers, or anyone who wanted one

"Alright, Dagel, the bets are high, you better win, or your gonna make a lot of people angry" The porcupine got out of the ring as Art and Dagel, got in

"So, you think you got what it takes to beat me? Little meat?" Dagel laughed and Art stood there, as the rhino laughed

"Hell yea i do, lets see what you got horn fuck" Art thought about his insult it sounded so stupid but the rhino seemed to get a little angry

"Alright boys, on three, one" Art readied himself

"Two" The rhino readied himself

"THREE GO" Everyone started yelling Dagel, then he heard his friends, but mostly Sarah shouting Art

"ALright, little guy show me what you got" Art saw the rhino breath out, than step forward and swung at Arts head, Art ducked and hit the rhino right under his armpit, then in the neck with a backfist, the rhino stumbled back, then swung and his fist collided with Arts ribs, he felw back into a post, then stood up a little woozy

"Shit, how the fuck did he hit me so fast?" Art saw two rhinos then he got low, and waited for the rhino

"Come on horn fuck, or are you a little scared?" The rhino smiled then said

"No, im just waiting for you to pass, out, i hit you in the ribs, so your prbably gonna get a migr-" The rhino saw Art for a second then infront of him, Art reared up and jumped, uppercutting the rhino sending him back two steps, then falling down, shaking his head, and holding his jaw

"-EIGHT, NINE, TEN, KNOCK OUT" The porcupines jaw dropped as he finished counting, he counted in his head again, but Dagel didnt get back up, after a third count he got up, but couldnt go in for a second round, so the porcupine gave Art his money, and asked if they wanted to continue

"You, did really fuckin good lad, that last punch woulda fucked me right over, touche" Jak waited as the porcupine drew two pieces of paper

"Art, you did so good up there, it was awesome" Sarah hugged him, and she heard his ribs cracking back in place

"He broke your ribs?" Art nodded wincing as they fixed themselves then he rubbed his side when they were done

"Your to good, nice job" Nick and Judy just smiled and watched as the porcupine picked out two more names

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING ART!" Rex hugged Art and told him how good he did, then he heard his name, and another

"REX, AND SIGFRIED" Rex nodded and took his coat off, giving it to Jak who set it on his seat

"ALright you guys know the rules, on three" Rex and the oppenenant who was a hyena, both got in their corners

"So Siegfried you ready to get the shit beat out of you?" Siegfried just smiled, and Rex saw drool come out of his mouth

"Fucking gros-" The porcupine yelled go, and the hyena immediately jumped at Rex, who dodged the jump easy

"Gotta be, a LOT faster than that little guy" The hyena got on all fours and Rex got in a low stance as well

"You try and fucking bite, me i break every bone in your fucking bod-" The hyena jumped at Rex, and snapped at his arm, Rex wrapped his arms around the back of the hyena, and wsaid

"You mother fucker, i warned you" Rex grappled the hyena, and started to squeeze, he heard two cracks then the hyena stopped moving and just growled

"Thats what i thought, fucker" Rex dropped the hyena, who stood up and walked to the corner holding his side, then whimpered when he got out

"REX WINS" The porcupine didnt even count this time, he had broken the hyenas bones by squeezing him, and experienced fighter Siegfried couldnt talk, but was so god in the ring he didnt need to

"Alright, heres your money rookie" The porcupine handed Rex two thousand, as the betting did go down, since Rex was a tiger

"Alright now Jak, and..." The porcupine swished the box around while Rex sat with his group

"Rex, that was the coolest shit i've ever seen, remind me to never box you and get turned around" Art laughed then saw Abbie run up to hug Rex, who wasnt even sweating, he only hugged the hyena, and won, easiest money ever made in his life

"That was amazing, but did you really have to hurt that hyena so much?" Rex felt bad then said

"Hey, Jak can you fix our little friend real quick?" Rex pointed at the hyena, who was sitting at a table alone, holding his side, watching the ring

"Sure thing, one second" Jak walked over to the hyena who turned away from Jak as he sat next to him

"Hi, Jak, your Siegfried right?" The hyena nodded then Jak said

"Im here to heal you, let me see you side" The hyena turned and looked at him oddly, Sigfried, never saw a human before, and he was offering to help him

"Yes" The hyena removed his paw, and Jak touched the hyenas side, he felt warm and tingely, then Jak removed his hand and it all felt better

"What?" Siegfried moved his paw, then stood up the pain was gone

"Thank you" Siegfried smiled and held his paw out to Jak who accepted it and left

"He doesnt really talk does he?" Rex shook his head as he stopped speaking with Abbie for a moment hen the porcupine said

"JAK, AND LINCOLN, OUR CHAMPION AND A ROOKIE, LETS SEE THE FIGHT" Jak could only grin as the others smiled at him, he walked up to the ring and stepped in

"Alright kid, you say stop when you want me to, and if you dont, i hit you till your knocked out for real" Lincoln was a kangaroo (go figure) he was the same height as Jak, and when he stepped the ring bounced a little

"Alright guys you know the rules, on three" The porcupine watched as the two got ready, then Jak saw something very unexpected, the second the porcupine said three, Lincoln hopped onto the rope and pushed off it, and as Jak raised his hands, he felt something in his arm break, the kangaroo broke his fore arm. and he kept punching, Jak left his arms up, but the kangaroo had inhuman strength

"Say when kid, i can see i'm already dealing some major damage" The kangaroo, punched until Jak was on one knee, and then Lincoln jumped back and saw Jaks broken arm snap straight

"What the fuc-" Lincolen was so surprised he forgot he was still fighting, Jak jumped over and hooked the kangaroo, he stepped and hit the ropes, Jak started hitting the kangaroo over and over, then he lifted his arms, Jak kept hitting him, until his knuckles were bloody, and the kangaroos arms were bruised, then after a solid minute, Lincoln said

"OK, HE WINS" Jak instantly stopped hitting him, then extended his hand out

"Good game, thanks for the experience" Lincoln was frozen by how Jak haad appeared, he had not one visible bruise, and he was smiling, like he had just gotten in the ring

"Kid, i have no fucking clue what you did to yourself, but your fucked in the head, and one hell of a boxer" Lincoln shook his hand, and got off the ring, Jak exited and took his money

"Easiest, eighthousand i've ever made, must've thought i was a newbie, i wouldnt go against their champion if i was new, thats just stupid" everyone stared at him, then smiled and then Rex said

"Jak, you need to go pro, or at least do harder matches, this was the cooles tthing i've ever seen, first you got pushed back, onto a knee, then you pushed him back and hit him in the head and then when he brought his arms up, your punches got harder and harder since your arm was being fixed as you hit, it was so cool" Mary hugged him as well, then jumped up and kissed him, as he was standing at his full height instead of leaning over a little for Mary like normal

"Jak, your the best boyfriend ever" Nick and Rex, then Art just laughed

"No just the coolest, i would have to be the best" Art pointed at himself then Rex and Nick started talking about their title, but as they were talking they saw Jak wlak over to Lincoln, he had an ice pack on his jaw, and had wrapping around on arm

"Hey, Lincoln, sorry about your body, didnt mean to go that hard" Lincoln stood up and said

"Jak, that was the best fight i've had in years, these guys dont even want to fight me, so i can only use the bag, or fight newbies who dont know me" Jak smiled and said

"Well, since i won, let me fix you up" Lincoln thought for a second then Jak put his hand on both his arms, then his jaw

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Lincoln moved his arms and jaw, nothing hurt, he was better than before

"Magic my friend, see ya later" Jak walked away and Lincoln watched as Jaks group left with, with their money

"Well guys, i'd say we should go to a bar and get some drinks, how bout you Rex?" Rex nodded then Sarah said

"Lets go to this place called the Karaoke Kats, we can get some more money and Art can show you something" Sarah hooked her arm through Arts and they all walked to the cars, Art hinking of what people would say when he got back

After they drove to the bar, they all went in and Benny said hi

"Wow, hey Doll, Art, how are ya's?" Art and Sarah introduced everyone then Benny said

"Art you gonna do provide some entertainment? The usuals have been dieing to listen to you again" Art looked at Sarah and she nodded fast

"Sure, i gues one or two songs couldnt hurt" Everyone watched as Art went over the the stage setter and he let him, on, then three female animal went up there with him, the ssme ones as before

"Hello everyone, its me Art, how are ya?" Everyone whistled and yelled as he waited

"Alright, so tonight im going to be continueing the song i first sung up here" The lights dimmed and everyone watched as some instraments started to play then Art began to sing

"Wait isnt this the song called Personality?" Sarah turned and nodded her head

"Its done with two male singers, and three female, i loved this song when i was younger, and i sung it everyday" Sarah thought then said

"After he finishes, go up there and sing with him" Jak shook hs head then said

"Art is really good, i cannot sing, not at all" Mary, looked at him then Art and said

"But you both like it, so why dont you both sing it, even if you cant just try" Jaks face turned red then he nodded and waited for Art to finish

"Baby you've got the cutest, personality" Art finished and everyone clapped, Jak was nervous but went up to Art and said

"Hey Art can you teach me to sing like you do?" Art smiled and said

"So you like Johnny Mercer?" Jak nodded and Art said

"Come up on stage, its easy, just read and sing, you'll be fine" Art scooted Jak onto the stage, and gave him the microphone

"Alright, when the lights dim, start, ok?" Jak nodded and swallowed, then Art made signal, and picked up a microphone

* * *

When Madam pompadour was on a ballroom floor

said all the gentlemen obviously,

the madam has the cutest personality

and think of all the books about do Barry's looks  
what was it made her the toast of paree?  
she had a well-developed personality

You know!

And when Salome danced and had the boys entranced  
no doubt it must have been easy to see  
that she knew how to use her personality

why are certain girls offered certain things  
like sable coats and wedding rings?  
by men who wear their spats right?  
(that's right!)

(so don'tcha say i'm smart and have the kindest heart  
(or what a wonderful sister I'd be)  
just tell me how you like my  
ruff  
(personality)

baby, you've got the cutest  
personality

* * *

"Jak that awesome, your just like me, we could take this someplace, but i dont write music, i dont know a single thing about it" Jak shook his head and said

"I can write anything for music, but this place is classical, so they sing classical things here, not pop and all that" Art shrugged and walked over to their friends

"You two were the best thing i've heard in years, never heard something so go-" Benny was interrupted when two bunnys threw themselves onto Art and Jak

"Jak, that was so nice!" Mary was hugging Jak and he held her so she wouldnt fall

"Thank you Mary, me accent was hard to hide, so it defienetly was hard to sing" Art chuclked and said

"Youre a natural, Sarah thank you for telling me to sing, the first time we came here" Sarah rubbed her head into his chest and said

"You know i didnt tell you si-" Art kissed her and sat down, then Benny gave them all shots

"To your voices guys" Benny poured one for himself and only Benny, Jak and Art took them, everyone else waited then took it, Rex was first, then Cassie and Berry, then Judy, then Abbie, and Sarah, and Mary

"Blegh, thts so gross, how do you two drink this?" Sarah set the glass down, as everyone else did

"We've been drinking a long time, maybe longer than others" Jak chuckled then said

"Nope, since the day i turned eighteen, up until a few months ago, still get it every now and then" Jak had been drinking for eight years, Art had been drinking for four years since he was seventeen

They sung and drank a few more times, until Benny said

"Wel, its late, gotta lock up, so i guess you guys should go before the huge rush of traffic from all the other bars gets bad" Everyone got out, a little wobly and Art, along with Jak were the only ones capable of driving, so they set all of the bunnys in one car, and Jak drove that, while Art drove Rex, and Nick

"Hey Jak, can you tell us all a story? A story you had a long time ago, or something funny?" Jak thought then said

"Alright, this might get messy, but one day, me and Malick, and Den, we were all sent to stop a person from blowing up a lot of people on new years eve, in moscow, in the red square celebration, so me and Malick are on a building while Den is trying to spot her, so we can take her out, and were watching people all around but we of course wouldnt find her, so when Den got curious about people he put a gun on their back and say, what do you have? Bomb? most of the people said no some said yes to got out of the situation, but after a while it got really late, and this lady was in alley, sitting there not jumping but talking to herself, we told Den to check it out, and as he walked over to her, she pulled her phone out, and the second she turned it on, she blew up in a loud of smoke and pieces of meat, she hurt no one and only distracted some people, they didnt even care, Den was dying laughing, at someone who just blew themselves up, and when we got down, we saw the person who texted her said, go now!, and that is what triggered the bomb, so the more ya know, so she died, and se tracked the remains of her down got it all and burned it, we tracked the phone and found some guy passed out drunk on a toilet, holding a bottle and a phone, he was celebrating, but man was he dead, Den carried around a shot gun, for close combat, and man o man, he woke him and said, Happy new years eve, see you in one hundred, then he stuck the gun in his mouth and blew his head off, it was really funny if you ask me, so yea were laughing our ass's off, then we heard sirens so we ran to our jeep, got in and drove to the least snowy part of Russia, whic was still very snowy, and we called for an evac, we were freezing our ass's off but we started to play with our nigt vision gogles, which we got taken away because we messed with them to much, we started playing a game where the person whould wear the goggles and shoot somewhere then we would find the bullet, and whoever found it got a drink, the evac watched us, and when we saw them and walked to them, they were laughing their ass's off, still mad at us, but it was hilarious" All the bunnys were laughing, and some were asleep, Sarah, Cassie, and Mary were the last ones awake, when they got home

"Alright, all you bunnys come here" Jak picked all of them up and carried all of them into the house, they weighed at least five hundred pounds in all, Jak got them in and set them all the couch, he took Sarah to Arts new room, Abbie to Rexs both of them were setting their bed up, and then he took Judy to Nick and her room, then he took Cassie, and Berry to his room, him and Mary slept on the couch

"Well today was almost normal, still the best day with friends, but i know we could do more together, to make this even better" Jak closed his eyes and hugged Mary, then everyone fell asleep


	71. Chapter 71

Jak opened his eyes and saw Berrys chest right in front of his face, her head was resting on his shoulder, Jak move a little and Berry started to slide over, he grabbed her by something, his hand was on her bottom, and he pulled her up with her arm

"Ok, shes asleep, nothing happened, why is she on me though?" Jak thought then Berry said

"Jak, that was kind, but all that would have happened is i would have hit my arm if anything" Jaks felt a burning sensation in his face, then Berry kissed his cheek, and Berry, hugged him by his neck

"Berry, you would have hurt something, and if i can stop it from happening then why not" Berry moved over to his ear and said

"Well since you helped me, why dont i pay you back" Jak felt flushed then became motionless when he felt something soft touch his cheek, it was Berrys tongue, and she then kissed him, and rubbed the underside of his chin

"Berry, my girlfriend is sleepng with your sister, i may have switched you guys up someho-" Berry kissed him then said

"Nope, i just moved her over, see" Berry pointed behind her, and Mary was in a ball sleeping, Jak went to reach for but, his arm was cuffed to the table next to him

"You really think a table is going to be enough to stop me?" Berry shrugged and said

"I was drunk, but how are you going to get o-" jak lifted the table with one hand and removed the cuff from the leg

"Now if you'll find someone like maybe another guy who you can sleep with, that would help a bit" Jak lifted her off and replaced her with Mary, then hugged her, and felt something cold, it was like the air turned into ice, and then he returned back to being warm

"What the fuck was that?" Mary woke up and blinked before rubbing her eyes

"What was what?" Berry was looking at her phone then Jak

"You guys didnt feel that? The air, it like, died and then came back to life" Jaks sense for feeling things wasnt just improved so he could bio scan the enviroment but he could feel things that happened majorly, like something crshing down onto the ground, but it was extremely far from them, outside of Zootopia, and it felt like the thing was alive

"I have no clue, what dead air feels like, nor do i want to know, so just ignore it if its gone" Jak got up and looked out of the window, and just saw the driveway and street, but the thing that crashed was indeed alive, but it was scared so thats why he felt cold, Jak of course didnt know much about his improved senses, besides hearing, sight, and taste, he still needed to figure out smell, and touch, touch is now working

"Yea, maybe im getting sick or something and i had the chills" Mary started to rub herself, and Berry started to rub her tongue with her paws

"Thats what you get for kissing me, or licking me or whatever you did" Berry blushed then Mary said

"Berry, please tell me you were drunk when you did this, because i swear to all that is goo-" Berry smiled and said

"Yea, i was drunk" Jak winked at her, then sat back on the couch pulling Mary to him, then turning on the tv, heading straight to the news, but nothing was on the news that was related to what Jak felt, maybe the thing teleported and smashed into the ground, or it hit the ground, whatever it was it was definetley strong

"Well, no one but me felt something cold so i guess im just being paranoid about something" Mary nodded then scowled at Berry who went upstairs into the room her sister was in

"Cassie, i almost got caught by Mary, when i kissed Jak, but he helped me out, i think were becoming better friends" Cassie sat up and blinked

"What? Oh, thats nice, go back to sleep" Cassie laid back down and was only wearing the skirt she had on from when Jak and Art, and Rex were helping Abbie move out

"CASSIE, PUT ON SOME CLOTHS!" Cassie shot up and then said

"God, just wait, i forgot where i put my shi-" Both of them froze as Rex knocked on the door and said

"One of you guys, left your shirt in me and Abbies room, no idea how it got there, but here" Rex held it with a crack in the door, and Berry grabbed it

"Thanks Rex, we were just wondering were that was" Rex closed the door and went back to Abbie

"WHY WAS YOUR FUCKING SHIRT IN THEIR ROOM?! WITH OUR SISTER?!" Cassie shrugged then put it on and laid back down

"I hope you remember later casue if you did anything with Abbie and Rex, your going to be finding yourself in a huge arguement with ABbie, remember her "boyfriend" that tried to get us to do something with him, but Abbie stopped him and you tried to agree, then she kicked him o-" Cassie sat up and said

"YES I REMEMBER, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP" Cassie laid down and put a pillow over her head, it hurt from the shots and all that, everyones head hurt, but Nick and Judys

"Nick, are you awake yet?" Judy nudged her boyfriend who groaned then psuhed her arm away

"Ok, i'll take that as a tes, you sleepy fox" Nick sat up smiling, then yawned

"What do you need?" Nick asked then Judy kissed his muzzle

"you ready to visit my parents again?" Nick forgot and they had to go back, he wanted to, but was nervous about Stu

"Yea, but we need to pa-" Judy held up two bags, a duffle bag and a backpack

"Damn" Nick thought, he wanted more sleep but Judy threw him some cloths then got dressed herself, and said

"Ok, im gonna say by to everyone real quick, meet me at the door" Judy left them room and Nick got dressed slung his duffle bag over his shoulder then walked out

"See ya Rex, me and Judy will be back Monday" Rex hugged Nick and Nick smiled then knocked on everyones room and said goodbye, then met Judy at the bottom, after saying by to Jak and Mary

"Alright you ready?" Nick nodded and they both left, they called a cab, and went to the train station

"So, my dad likes you, but my mom, never really talked to you, you said hi and thats about it, so lets hang out with them, see what we can do" Nick was leaning on his hand, trying to take a nap, and nodded

"Alright, cmon" Judy got out, and Nick paid the fare, then got onto the train

"Judy?" Nick got on and looked for Judy but he couldn see her

"Nick come up here, its empty" Judy led him up a stair case, the two of them looked out of a big glass dome, as they rode to bunny burrow

After a while Judy and Nick got tired again, they had another two hours, and they set an alarm on both of their phones, to wake them when they would arrive at their stop

"Ok, so see you in two hours" Nick felt Judy lean on him, then he wrapped his arm around her and they slept

*Two hours later, both phones are going off and it raining hard*

"Nick, wake up, our stop is coming up" Judy nudged Nick then shook him

"What? Wha-oh ok, lets go" Nick picked his bag up, put on a windbreaker, and Judy put hers on, she had one with little bunny ears, like she needed them, and she folded hers back, then they got off

"Ok, i'll call a cab, were not walking to their house" Nick called one then drove to the house, as they got out he paid as to not get his money or anything else wet

"Ok, sprint for thr door, one, two" The cab driver yelled three and laughed the two closed their doors and ran

"Gosh, i htought i ran fast, im soaking wet" Nick looked at his body, then his bag, only his body was wet, his bag had been shoved into his jacket

"Yea, and im a bunny" Judy got onto the porch and was sopping wet, her bag was also mainly dry, then she saw Nick get on all fours

"I swear, Nick Wilde if you do that, i will kill you" Nicks stood back up and waited for Judy to go in before he shook his body and got most of the water off, then he pat some of his fur down pushing water out, he was mostly dry, then he walked in, and he got attacked by around ten bunnys all up to his thighs

"UNCLE NICK IS HERE EVERYONE" One of the little bunnys yelled as many ran in all of them hugging Nick

"Wow, um, Judy?" Judy was in the shower, so Bonnie came in

"Kids, stop, hes a guest, even if hes your uncle, you dont swarm him" The bunnys all went back to doing what they were before leaving Nick and Bonnie in the room

"Hi, Nick, how are you?" Bonnie hugged Nick who hugged her back

"Oh, im fine how are you Mrs. Hopps?" Bonnie chuckled then said

"Im fine, you can call me Bonnie or mom, whichever" Nick felt warm, like he hadnt in a long time, he hadnt said mom in years

"Ok, thank you Bonnie" Nick held her for a few more seconds

"Nick, i know we didnt really get off on the right foot, but just know, if Judy loves you and you love her, you are always welcome here, and your a bit wet let me get you a towel " Nick thanked her and she left the room, and as she left, Judy walked in with a towel wrapped around her

"Hey Nick, i just got done taking a shower, if you want you can take o-" Bonnie entered and said

"Judy, go get some cloths on!" Judys ears fell back and she stepped out of the room

"Sorry Nick, i dont know if you've seen each other...naked, but we still have kids here, they dont need to see their big sister like that, here" Bonnie handed Nick a towel and he wiped himself off, then found Bonnie and asked her where to put it

"Oh, just put it in wash room, its down the hall on your right, then take your first right" Bonnie pointed behind Nick and he followed the instructions he got in the room and put the towel away, but there was another bunny going there, Jessica

"Nick?! Hey!" Nick jumped a little as Jessica ran up and hugged him

"Hey Jessica, um how have you b-been?" Jessica let go and said

"Oh, i've been good, just doing some laundry" She pointed to the small bin behind her, thankfully she changed over the time

"Oh, ok, well it was ok, seeing you, talk to you later" Nick left the room and as he got out of view he ran to living room, and entered to Judy and her father argueing

"No, we havent, and we never will" Judy turned to Nick and walked over then grabbed his hand

"Nick lets go to my room" Stu yelled her name, then said

"I know your going to claim him, so do it before you get married" Judy slammed her door, and sat on her bed

"Um, you ok Judy, what was that about?" Judy looked up and walked to Nick

"He wanted me to claim you here, but i already did that at the house, and i dont get why they call it claiming, its called marking" Nick chuckled then said

"Just tell him you already did" Nick saw Judy turn and scowl at him

"Then he would know i was completely naked in front of you, he barely likes you, so what do you think he'll do when he knows his little girl was naked in front of a fox?" Nicks ears folded back and Judy nodded

"Then we'll just do it at the wedding, right?" Jusy looked at him, like he was an idiot

"COMPLETELY NAKED!" Nick walked over more confused then said

"Then just say were doing it now" Judys ears shot up and she said

"Yea your rig- oh wait i said no we havent and we never will, dangeit, wait why did i-nevermind, i'll tell him in like a few minutes, make it seem like im actaully marking you" Nick smiled and saw Judy get on her phone

"So, what should we do in our few minutes?" Judy shrugged and said

"I dont know, what should we do Mr. Fox?" Judy put her phone away and scooted over to Nick

"Um, maybe not this at your parents hou-" Judy kissed Nick and then said

"Well, i do need to mark you, so why not make the scent stronger" Judy rubbed against Nick and he rubbed back, then she nuzzled his neck

"Ok, whatever you say Carr-" Judy kissed him and they did indeed make Judys scent very noticable on Nick before they went out to tell Stu


	72. Chapter 72

"Hey, me and Cassie are gonna go out with some friends, so we'll see you guys around sometime, bye" Berry and Cassie walked out with shoulderless shirts and short skirts, looking as bunnily sexy as possible, they waved at Jak and Mary when they were at the side walk waiting

"So, what should we do? I called Carla and Matty, their gonna take us to downtown, then were gonna run by their apartment, then i guess we can come back here or go home, whichever" Cassie shrugged and said

"Lets just see what happens" The bunnys waited, and got some animals to whistle at them, until their friends came

"Hey guys, how are you?" Two gray bunnies in a white convetable opened the front and back seat doors

"Were good, you?" Berry nodded her head and the two of them got in, and the roof went down

"So, today is some thing thats heppening, where a lot of animals go to downtown and shoe their skill, so i wanted to know if you guys wanted to go and see, or participate?" All of them shook their heads and agreed to go and watch

After a while, they got to to the downtown area, and saw many animals dancing and singing, so they looked around until they saw to guys laughing at a stand that read, arm wrestling five dollars

"Hey you guys wanna try and beat them?" The girls looked at the two guys who looked like they were in the swat, and shook their heads

"How about i ask him if we can all go?" They thought for a minute then they agreed and walked up, the table was a little tall, so Berry hopped up and said

"Hi, im Berry, this is my sister Cassie, and my friend Carla and Matty, we were wondring if we could all arm wrestle you at once" The guy looked like he was gonna laugh, but Berry couldnt tell, so she waited

"Ok, on three, one two three" All of them pushed against his hand, but it wouldnt move an inch, it was like pushing against a wall, then he rested his chin on his free hand and said

"Do i win?" Berry got an idea, then kissed him on the cheek, his arm fell to the table and he said

"Hey thats not fair" Berry giggled then said

"Its called a hustle sweetheart, but you can have this" Berry wrote her numbed on a small slip of paper then handed it to him

"Gladly, thank you miss" They all hopped down, and walked over to the apartment Matty was staying at

"Wow, that was the easiest arm wrestle ever, a free five dollars as well" They laughed and went inside, they got something from Mattys room, then walked out, and Berry saw the guy walking over to her

"Hey Berry, whats up?" Berry wavd and said

"Nothing, what up with you?" Berry saw him look around thn back at her

"Have you ever seen a human?" Berry instantly thought about Art and Jak

"Um, are you looking for Jak?" The two soldiers looked at each other and said

"No, we dont know Jak, but were human" Berry felt happy, she immdeiatly pointed to Mattys car

"Come on, we need to let you guys meet them, Jak and Art are going to love meeting another human, let alone two" They thought for a second then nodded, everyone got in the car but one of them said

"Uh, where do i sit?" Berry pat the seat next to her, and then saw the other guy get into the passenger seat

"Right here, next to me, your friend can sit in the front" The soldier sat down, and they started off

After a while, they started to talk, and one of the guys said

"Oh, we never really exchanged names, my name is Casey, and thats my brother Scott" Berry scooted closer to Casey and she said

"Well, nice to meet you two, again, i guess" Casey extended his arm, and Berry shook it

"So, right now were heading to Jak and Arts house, their girlfriends are with them, so they might still be asleep" They drove along the way, but Berry noticed her sister constantly looking up at the mirror, then she texted her

Berry: Whats wrong?

Cassie: Nothing, nothing at all

Berry: Come on you can tell your sister

Cassie: That soldier, he's cute, and he looks like a smaller Jak

Berry: Then say somthing, he might say something back

Cassie: What if he doesnt like us?

Berry: Why wouldny he?

Cassie: I donno two humans, just got to Zootopia, all that

Berry: Just trust me, say somthing

At that moment both of the soldiers removed their head gear and alot more putting it in their bags

"He does look like Jak, but smaller" Cassie thought then Scott looked in the mirror and said

"See something you like?" Cassie looked away and blushed

"Oh, sorry old habits" Casey heard this and felt he needed to do something

"Thats enough, Scott, leave her alone" Scott looked away and felt bad for wat he said, he looked at her one last time, she was cute and looked innocent

The rest of the ride was silent other than a small conversation about their gear, then they got to Jaks house

"Well, this is it, Jak and Mary are still in the living room, so lets go" Cassie and Scott walked side by side, and Casey walked with Berry

"Hey Mary" Mary looked up and said

"HEY WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU GUYS HUMAN?!" The two nodded and she woke Jak up

"Jak their humans, look" Mary pointed at Casey and Scott, then Jak got up

"Well, nice to meet you two, names Jak Steel-Smith, yours?" After a formal greeting, Jak sat back down next to Mary and she started to talk to him, Berry led them upstairs

"So, now were gonna let yoou meet our sister Abbie, shes really nice, and so is Art" Berry opened a door, and saw Rex and Abbie still sleeping, after drinking that much, it would probably happen

"Well, you can mee her some other time, lets show you Art" THey walked over to another door, and as they walked over, Berry put her paw on the knob and tripped a little, Casey skided down to his knee, and caught her, but the door opened to a bunny kissing someone

"GUYS PRIVACY, GO" Casey set Berry down, then covered Scotts eyes, Scott didnt care, he had seen a lot of this stuff, especially when younger, and only then really

"Sorry" Berry closed the door, and said

"That was Sarah, and Art, but their usually nicer, when their not, doing that" Casey and Scott laughed, Cassie just watched Scott, she liked him a lot

"Miss, you seem to take a liking in me, do you like me?" Cassie turned her head and remained silent

"Ok miss, well i like you so, i guess you can say whatever you like when you want to" Cassie opened her mouth but closed it

"What?" Scott bent down closer and Cassie said

"I-i like you to, Scott" Scott smiled at her, she smiled nervously back, her ears had drooped behind her head, and she was blushing

"My god, she is the cutest thing i've ever seen" Scott blushed then he turnede away

"Well, you two are like a hidden couple" Both of them looked up and saw Berry walked backwards and then she said

"So, lets go home, we need to make your beds, then it should be night, so then we can sleep" Berry also took notice in Casey, he was looking at her from time to time, and she did like him, so she tried to break the ice

"So, Casey have you got a girlfriend?" Caseys head shot back, then he looked straight and said

"N-no, miss, never have" Berry smiled and Casey was still nervous, he felt like he needed to get away as fast as possible, but he couldnt just teleport away

"Heh, if you want one, i gave you my number, you know my sisters-ish, and your staying with me, so you might consider me as an option" She saw Casey hand do somthing, like it was flashing, it turned clear then reappered, she went to grab it, and as she did, she saw a meadow, for a second then let go

"C-Casey?" Berry saw Casey reapper and stay

"BERRY, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Berry looked around, and her ears drooped

"I dont know, i just appeared here" Casey knelt down and hugged her, and she reappered at the house walk

"Wha-what did you do?" Casey looked at her odd and said

"What?" Berry looked at Casey then Scott, then Cassie, no one but Casey noticed her

"You started to to say my name, so i knlt down, and you held your arms out, are you ok?" Berry was still being hugged by Casey, and he smelled wonderful, like air, fresh air, and clean

"Nothing, just nothing, lets go" Berry let go and Casey slapped himself, Scott looked back and said

"TO FUCKING CLOSE, WATCH YOUR SHIT" Casey nodded and they all went to the car

After a while, they had driven to Berry and Cassie's house, Matty and Carla left, and Cassie, was talking to Scott, while Berry and Casey made the beds, they were on the couch, and the others were upstairs

"Soooo, Scott, you like video games, or games in general?" Scott turned and smiled

"Yea, i use to pley them before i joined the military, playstation, and seomthing else, we didnt really have any games, but we still loved to play them" Cassie scooted a little closer then said

"Do you like gun games? Or old medevil, games?" Scott nodded, those were his two favorite, types and the only ones he had

"Cool, there mine as well, you wanna see the games, you might have heard of them, i only have like three or four, and i play them alot so its kinda funny how i dont know" Casey nodded and they went upstairs, into a pretty yellow room, with a lot of novelty items, and some other things

"Ok, so theres this game called super smash does, and Wa-" Scott was close to Cassie, and she turned and smelled something odd, like rain, it was saddish, and she felt sad for him

"Hey Scott, you dont smell, like a happy person, or maybe you are, but do you always smell like rain?" Cassie meant to keep reading the games not say this

"Oh, uh, no i grew up rough, and me and Casey use to be looters, so we swam a lot, i guess that makes me smell like rain" Cassie thought for a second

"Whats a looter?" Scott smiled and went downstairs then came back with his bag

"Well, a looter is someone who seaches for things to sell, me and Casey use to loot metal scrap, and rare objects, when we got them, we would sell them, and get some money, since i was to young at the time to do anything else, i needed a parent to allow me to work somewere, but i didnt have any, and Casey my best friend, and brother now, took me in and helped me live, so now were both in the military" Cassie loved the fact Casey helped Scott, but was still sad he didnt have any parents and he had to work so young, Cassie didnt even work, Berry worked at home as a software engineer, she helped people with software problems and made a lot of money doing it

"Did you guys live in a house by yourselves?" Scott nodded then said

"Casey did everything he could to make my life as good as possible, but when tried to put me through school, he couldnt, he had been going out every two hours to get scrap to sell, he pulled up to three hundred pounds, and got maybe one hundred, he couldnt pay monthly with bills and all that, he also protected me from everything, and since we didnt have anything but a house and ourselves, he mended my hurt limbs, he took care of me when i got sick, and fought for me when people saw us walking alone, he's broken so much of his body and lost so much of his body for me, its horrible, i wish i could pay him back, he even helped us escape a very bad situation


	73. Chapter 73

"What was this very bad situation?" Scott got up and closed the door then Cassie sat on her bed and waited for him

"So, one day, me and Casey were looting, we found a cargo ship that had been covered by a hill of sand, huge thing, still had all of its cargo, so we looted it, and found so much stuff, and we found these vials.." Scott stopped talking and Cassie put her paw on his hand, she was soft like all the other bunnys, but she had a scratchy soft feeling, on you would like if you had rough skin, or smooth, and Scott had rough skin all over his body

"We found the vials, and we drank them, they were super soldier serum, so we had been mutated, into these things, that looked like a human but had powers, well we were still human, but we had powers, we can lift so much weight up, its amazing, but we also have sking thats like armor, and i can see how anything works, and i can fix it" Cassie got and idea, then went over to he dresser and pulled a small watch out

"This was my moms, she gave it to me when i was little, but i never got it to work after one day when i fell, can you see the way to fix it?" Scott held it and saw a small orange pin, and cog, he asked for a screw driver, then a smaller one, and a smaller one, he got the cog out put the pin where it belonged and then the cog, and it started to click in place

"There you go" Scott handed it back and Cassie watched as the little hands started to move

"THANK YOU SCOTT!" Cassie hugged Scott and he smiled then hugged her, when she let go she was standing on his legs

"Wow, that was cool, you fixed it in a minute, when i took it to a store, the guys there said it was unfixable" Scott watched as she put it on, then wobbled on his legs, he picked her up, and sat her on one of his legs, putting his hand on her back, so she had a seat

"Thanks, i'm gonna tell Ber-" The two of them heard the door open, then Berry peeked in and said

"Dinner will be re-" Berry saw the two, then she closed the door and started to laugh

"Dinner will be ready soon i guess" Cassie didnt notice, but Scott was looking at her body, she was the smalled and cutest thing he had ever seen, he never really saw dogs, and most were mean to him, and the only other animal he saw were frogs and fish, but they werent cute

"You have really soft fur, its nice" Scott covered his mouth with his free hand, and Cassie looked up

"You think its soft? Everyone always said it had always been rough, your the first to say its soft" Cassie showed him the watch, and noticed he was blushing"

"Whats wrong? Why are you blushing?" Scott covered his face, and then looked up after a few second, Cassie had scooted against his chest and was leaning against it on her phone

"u-um, should we see whats for dinner?" Cassie looked up their eyes locked, his were a nice brown, like chocolate, hers were green

"Y-yea sure, lets go" Cassie hopped down, and said for Scott to wait at her door

After a few seconds, Cassie came out with leggings and a tight shirt, he almost passed out, her bottom was very large, and so was her bust

"Alright lets go" Scott followed and payed attention to her tail, it was a flat one that made a little point, it was cute, he already liked her a lot, and she liked him a lot

"At least she sorta forgot, i had super powers" Scott looked up as they entered a room with what smelled like caramelized fruit

"That smells delicious" Cassie looked back, and smiled

"Berry can cook, im just sorta living here, until i decide to move out, she does everything, but i do the laundry and the dishes" Scott was listening and nodded but saw so much fruit on the table he loved it was like he had gone to an all you can eat vegan buffet

The two sat next to each other, and they talked, while Casey and Berry were cooking

"Ok, so we got the fruit, and all that whats next?" Casey saw Berry looking through a book

"Do you like fruit cake? Casey and Scott loved all the food they ate, and loved fruit cake when it came to winter, George would make them one, and they ate every last bit, every time

"Well, i do as well, so lets make one real quick, i have batter and candied fruit just mix and pour and were good" They took the ingredients out, made the cake mix, then put it in and waited

"So, you and Scott have gotten use to animals walking and talking?" Casey chuckled and said

"I've seen wierder" Berry looked at him funny then said

"Really, well for you this must be wierd still" Casey just thought all the humans on earth were replaced with animals, it was a simple strategy

"Nope, what was wierd is when i got so hot, that i thought i saw dancing butterflys, that followed me for a few days, but it was really just so hot i hallucinated, and everyone thought i was crazy" They talked and talked until they ran across the subject of past life

"My family is normal, we just never really talk, except me and Cassie, kinda locked out, ya know?" Casey nodded and said

"My family, is not good at all, well their not really family anymore, all i have is Scott, and hes my friend but i took him in when we were younger, and raised him better, since he didnt have parents, and i stole a lot of money from mine, since they kinda disowned me" Berrys ears drooped back and she walked over to Casey and hugged him

"Huh? Oh whats wrong?" Casey felt Berry rubbing her face on his side, he liked it for sure, but didnt like to be pitied, it made him angry, but this was an acception

"Im sorry your family, did that to you, but im glad you tooke Scott in, i dont really know you guys well, but it is nice, that you kinda adopted him, but are calling him your brother, im twenty and only call my sister my sister, not anything more, like friend or best friend" Casey was surprised, he always called Scott his best friend until they got their fake passports

"Well, she is family so you should just call her that, and age doesnt matter when it comes to family" Casey hugged her back, and he felt her nose twitching, he looked at her, it was cute, but she started to shake a little, she was cring

"Awww, come on Berry what wrong?" Berry let go and he knelt down to eye level

"Y-you, lost y-you family, and d-dont even care, b-but Scott isnt even family a-and you took him in, like an o-older brother" Casey nodded and hugged Berry, she stopped crying after a few minutes and said

"Im sorry, its just im very emotional, most rabbits are" Casey didnt care, he just felt like he needed to comfort her

"Well, were fine, and your fine, so were all happy *Bing* Oh, cakes ready, lets go eat" They took the cake out, and set it on the counter, they went in to eat and Cassie was kissing Scott

"Scott?!" Casey said this and Scott jumped a little hitting his leg on the table

"Ow, yes, oh sorry?" Scott looked down and Cassie laughed before moving closer to him

"You, ok?" Scott nodded his leg was fine, but it still scared him

"You know, my room, has a big bed, it can have two people in it" Scott looked up, he met the bunny in one day, and he was already being asked if he could sleep with her

"Uh-Uh, what are you implying?" Cassie put her hand on his leg, then said

"I think you know" Scott almost fell out of his chair, as she said this, and he sat straight up, due to a loud crack, which sounded like thunder

"uh oh, we better eat before the electricty goes out" They all ate, and they all ate the cake, some not eating any (Cassie) and then all of them talked, to each other alone

"Im scared of lighting and thunder, and i usually have to cover myself with my blanket when i sleep, so can you hold me when i go to sleep?" Scotts body went limp for a few seconds, then he nodded slightly dead

"Good, lets go, its la-" As Cassie said this the lights went out, and she squeeled then hugged Scott

"Your fine, lets just go upstairs" Scott picked her up, she was shaking, and scared, he set her in her bed, and she asked him to turn around

"Um ok, why?" Scott heard her undressing then putting something else on

"Ok, you can look" She was wearing pajamas, that were loose, and her ears were drooped behind her, she looked like a bunny out of a cartoon that made all the guys drop dead

"Oh my good lord" Scott thought as she crawled into bed, he never slept with a shirt, as it made him sweaty, and he laid down next to her, then heard another series of cracking

"HOLY CRAP" Cassie shouted then hugged Scott and saw he was blushing, he also didn have a shirt on, she knew he was a guy of course, so he wouldnt be sleeping in a shirt like most

"Oh sorry, just got scarred" Cassie let go, and scooted close to Scott who was feeling better next to her

"Your fine, im right here" Scott felt her scoot even closer, she was rubbing up against him, but he was feeling less nervous

"Scott, can you hold me?" Scotts nervousness washed over him even more than before, like a tsunami had hit his body full force

"S-sure C-Cassie" Scott wrapped his arm around her and she wrapped hers around his chest

"How old are you again?" Scott thought then said

"Well i've been eighteen for five months now, so eighteen" Cassie had also turned eighteen but last month, he was older by a few months

"Oh i just turned eighteen" They both immediatly thought of things that were innapropriate on the first night of meeting

"Thank you Scott, i'm not as scarred as normal, but it is comforting to have you he-" A crack of lighting sent a sound so loud, it sounded like a gunshot, Cassie rubbed her face into Scotts side, and closede her eyes

"Your ok, its just noise" Scott started to rub her back, and he knew almost nothing about bunnys but they did like their ears and chin being rubbed, so he stroked her ears, then rubbed he chin, and she rubbed against his hand

"Heh, your the cutest thing in this world arnt you?" Cassie sat up and said

"Um, so i know you dont know this, but when a rabbit calls another rabbit cute its ok, but when others do it, its kinda wierd" Scott gave her an odd look then said

"Thats not fair, why cant we?" Cassie thought then shrugged

"C-U-T-E, cute" Scott tapped her nose when he said cute, and they both laughed a little

"Scott, you cant say that, do it in your mind or make a word up" Scott thought then said

"Your mignome" Scott smiled and Cassie said

"What type of word is that?" Scott turned and said

"It means cute in french" Cassie thought about something then said

"I never learned french so oh well, i guess that works" Cassie felt something on her bottom, and Scott moved his hand back the second he touched her butt

"Sorry, didnt see you there, accident" Scott blushed and Cassie laughed then kissed his cheek

"Its fine, not like your the first" Scott felt better but also bad that she didnt have a boyfriend so that means other, random guys touched her bottom

"Oh, ok, heh, this is still new to me, the sleeping with someone thing, i've never had a girlfriend or slept with someone" Scott slapped his face with his free hand and Cassie said

"So, that kiss downstairs was your first kiss?" Scott nodded still covering his face

"For a first kiss that was pretty good, do you practice?" Scott laughed and said

"Yea with fish" They both laugehd and he assured her he didnt kiss fish

"I think, you could get more, if you play your cards right" Scott felt her shift onto him, then she put her paws on his shoulders, and Scott said

"U-um, you see, i dont think i should be doing this on the first day of meeting you mi-" Cassie kissed him and he just let his body go limp, then he began to kiss back, Cassie wrapped her arms around Scotts neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, they pulled each other close and when Cassie pulled back

"Well, i think you just kissed, me, so good job, tht was definitely better than the one downstairs" They began to kiss more and more, Cassie forgot about the lighting as was only worried about kissing Scott as hard and as well as she could

After they got tried they fell asleep and Scott didnt want to go back to his world, even if it meant abandoning George, he was going to stay, for Cassie, but Casey andd Berry are also getting ready for bed

"So, you got everything? Pillow, blanket, all that?" Casey wanted to say cute bunny but he only knew Berry for a day, and he didnt want to make his host feel nervous that he was here

"Yea, im all set, but are you gonna be ok with the thunder and lightning?" Berry nodded she didnt mind the noise, but she new Cassie did

"Hey, can i ask you something?" Casey turned and nodded

"Have you thought of me and doing things to me, because you looked at me odd today when we hugged" Caseys jaw dropped and he said

"Well, i mean, i-i might i mean, i dont know, it could have happened, its a little thought, kinda small amount of thi-" Casey was looking away from her and he felt something soft touch his chest

"So you have? Did you think of me n-naked or something?" Casey froze in place looking down at the bunny


	74. Chapter 74

"W-well Ye-yes i have but why do you want to know?!" Casey felt the bunny pushing up against him, then she stood on her toes and looked up at him

"So, you do like me, right?" Casey stepped back and then the bunny followed, he stepped back again, but his back met the wall, and Berry was pushed up against him

"Yes, um, why are you doing this?" The bunny put her paws on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, it was moving almost two times as fast as hers normally

"Well, Casey, i found this in the car you dropped it" She held his his passport, he always carried it as a goodluck charm, but it also had his licence from before he was name changed, and she wanted him nervous so she could ask him questions about the passport

"So why do you have two seperate names?" Casey wsa still frozen, she didnt remove her paw that was over his heart, and she held his passport with the other

"Um, i cant tell you, it might scare you" Berry shook her head and said got very close to his face

"I've seen people shot, and then they've pushed the bullets out and shoved it through the other persons skull" Berry has never seen this but it changed Caseys face a little, but not in the way she expected, he sorta smiled

"Well, a finger isnt as long a someones head, so i'm guessing that you made that up? Its pretty dark for a cute little bunny" Berry placed her other paw on him after slipping the passport into Caseys front pocket

"Dont call me cute, only other bunnys can do that, so, why do you have two names? If i can be that dark, i have seen things" Casey thought for a moment, then said

"Well, one, lets go somewhere more private, Casey teleported back to the field they were in before and he fell back, and Berry fell on top of him

"WHAT THE?! HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" Berry got up and backed away from Casey who stood up and walked over to her, then picked her up

"I told you it might scare you, and i have super powers, im a genetically modified organism, but i was the one who modified myself, and i modified Scott, we both have super strength and have almost impenertrable flesh, i can teleport, and Scott can see how things work, and he can fix them, sometimes he doesnt even need tools, the power can tell him how to open the item or whatever, he places his hands on the spot and it automatically makes his body open it, but i can teleport, and as i've used the power mor its become easier, and i can go farther, i use to be able to go one mile, but i can go up to ten now, and i think thats the max, cause after a sraight ten, i get to tired, but if i do one over and over, i can do thirty, so really useful, now lets go back" Casey teleported back anf he set Berry down, when he did she turned and pressed him up against the wall, then stoodon her toes and said

"THATS SO COOL!" Berry had both of her paws on his chest, and was now pressed up aganst him even more, Casey was getting nervous again, so he put his hands against the wall

"Uh, thanks, but most people are scarred they think im a freak, thats what Scott calls us, freaks, because i did force him to do it, but he saved me when he did, the way the serum stuff worked was you needed to people to drink on of each vial, each one has a unique element in it, and if someone drinks the same mark their stomach burns out, but if you drink two different marks your fine, just as long as the same person drinks the other, and then there are these white vials that add things called matter manipulators to your body, so i can teleport and Scott can see orange things to help him fix things, the strngth ripped our muscles in half and made more, while the skin one, made it thicker and harder, so a knife cant get through, a shark couldnt bite through, nothing can, unless they bite down over and over, and if they do, they are going to loose some teeth" Berrys smile went away and she slapped Casey then said

"You forced you brother to become this?" Casey waited a few seconds then nodded, and Berry back away covering her mouth

"But after while, Scott came to like his powers more than me, he even wanted more, but i said no, he was getting power hungry" Berry let her arms drop, and she said

"So everthing between you two is ok?" Casey nodded and once again she came up and pushed his body against the wall, why doesnt he just move?

"Well, i think enough about that, just tell me straight up why you have two names" Caseys mouth opened a little then he said

"We ran from the CIA, we stole the serum and they tried to kill us, we made fake names, and decided to become brothers" Berry smiled and tried to get higher, she could only reach his chest, then she moitioned for him to lean over

"Yes mi-" Berry gripped his shirt collar and turned him to his bed couch, and pushed him on then kissed him

"Thanks for the answer hot stuff" Berry kissed him again, and Casey kissed back he had kissed girls before, but only when he was at the bar with George and they asked if they could, some girls even asked for pictures with him, he was very tall at seventeen and well built, all the serum did was improve that and more

They made out on the couch for hours, while earlier on Jak, and Mary, went with Rex and Abbie and Art and Sarah to the other gym Rex had talked about

"So you guys ready to make some money?" Jak had no shirt on, he had his parkour pants his knee pads, and boots, the gym was a free for all whatever you do goes, but no weapons unless you can sneak it in, shin gaurds and elbow gaurds are allowed

"Yea, you ready?" Rex was also wearing the same outfit minus the elbow gaurds

"Yea, but Art are you the readiest?" Art nodded, he had his combats pants on, the ones he got from the military, he had a cannibal mask he bought from a store as a unique look

"Art, why are you wearing that, i would need that more than you" Jak moved the mask a little then Rex said

"I need the most, im a tiger, you guys only have like four or five sharp teeth, but Jak when you ripped the throat out of that thing, i thought you needed one" Mary shivered and got a little closer to Jak

"Or you dont need it at all" Sarah tried to take it off of Art, but heput it on whenever she undid the buckle, and he did something to his mouth before they went to make his mouth look messed up, he also wiped water on it and when he would sweat it would keep the wound there, he had slashed his cheeks open to look like Jaks scars, but Art couldnt get scars, not anymore

The group walked into a gym with a sign that was so worn out it couldnt be read, and under it, it said, fight for money

"Looks like a nice establishment Art said as they entered they saw, four wolves in the ring fighting a tiger who was standing still, he thought he was some badass, or something but Art was definetly wrong, one of the wolves jumped on the tiger, and started bashing the tigers head in with a small table leg he had

"Fuckin hell, Sarah, stay close to Jak and Rex, when im up, and dont cheer for em or anything, any of you" Jak looke back and said

"Fuck them i'll cheer if i bloody fuckin want, they got a problem they better say it to me face, were Irish we take this shit with no water" Art smiled under his mask, and they all sat at an empty table, then a familair looking weasel came up

"Hey, its you the Steel fist guy, hey you here to fight? Cause if you are, my moneys on you" Jak smiled and nodded, the weasel was nicer than most, but still smug

"Alright, hey im an employee, you can tell me when you want in, and i'll get ya in, and if guys need anything just ask, he saved my life, when i ran out some tiger was lookin for me, but you took him out, so Mr. Bigs gaurds could get me to his other place, so just hollar" The weasel bagan to walked then Jak said

"Make me my buds and a few other guys go up, first me, then Art, the other human, and then Rex the tiger" The weasel smiled and then walked away

"You boys ready?" They both smiled at Jak and nodded, but Jak knew Art was smiling, he also didnt tell them about the wounds

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN, OR WHATEVER YOU ARE, TONIGHT WE HAVE THE CHAMPION OF THE BIG RING, JAK STEEL FIST, ARE THERE ANY COMPETITORS?" The weasels voice was heard over the intercom and he was in a box above the ring, a lot of animals raised their hand and the weasel said

"MR. STEEL HOW MANY WOULD YOU LIKE?" JAk smiled then yelled

"AS MANY AS YOU CAN, FILL THE RING UP" The weasels face changed dramatically into a somewhat worried expression and he picked four rhinos to wolves and two tigers

"ALRIGHT PLACE YOUR BETS ON THE TABLE TOPS" The table had a small slot open up, and you placed moeny in it, it would close and be taken to the big box at the top, then whoever won on who, it was divided by a machine, but giving a majority to the winner

"ALRIGHT JAK, ARE YOU READY TO WIN SOME PAPER?!" The weasel saw Jak nod, then he smacked a button in the box, and a buzzer sounded

"So little guy you gonna do something?" One of the rhinos saw Jak move into postition, one of the tigers kicked, Jak stopped it then brought a knee down onto the leg and hit the tiger ou of the ring barely missing a table, a wolf ran up and pounced on Jak, Jak fell back on purpose and mule kicked the wolf in the stomach hitting one of rhino, who threw him out of the ring, the rhino charge and brought out a small piece of wood, like a club, he swung at Jak, and missed, Jak kneed the rhino in the gut and then Jak threw his leg over one of the rhinos arms, he pulled himself up and uppercut the rhino harder than he ever has, the rhino fell unconscious, when he fell a tiger tackled Jak and Jak punched the tiger four time before he let go and Jak kicked them in the head as they got up, both tigers were out, two of the rhinos charged Jak, he rolled to the let and they ran into the rope, getting the wind knocked out of them, Jak ran up behind them and took their legs out with the wooden club, then as one fell Jak fell back rammed his elbow into the rhinos forehead, the other one was getting up and a wolf ran at Jak, throwing a punch then a kick, he landed the kick and Jak stumbked back, he wiped blood off of his chest, the wolf had something on under his pants, Jak punched the wolf in the head, then Jak got whacked by the rhino, when he got up he saw two rhinos, and one picked him up by his throat Jak wrapped his leg around the rhinos arm, and straightened it, he heard a crack and the rhino dropped him, the rhino crumpled holding his arm, the second rhino was running at Jak with a real bone horn and he hit Jak in the arm, it went through and Jak yelped then kicked the rhino in the side twice, the rhino fell to its knees holding its side, then Jak kicked it in its head, it fell back and the wolf was left, Jak had a hole in his arm, he was bleeding from the mouth and nose, but he ran to the wolf and thrusted his foot forward, throwing the wolf out of the ring and onto one of the tables, when he landed everyone cheered and whistled, the weasel scurried down and entered the ring, he walked to Jak and said

"MR. STEEL IS THE WINNER, ALL OF YOU BET NEGATIVELY, YOU ALL LOOSE, THE MONEY WILL BE TAKEN AND KEPT UNTIL WE DECIDE WHEN TO GIVE IT TO JAK, YOU HAVE DONE THIS IN YOUR OWN MIND, IF YOU ARE ANGRY DO NOT ATTACK ANYONE" The weasel walked off, and Jak knew he bet on him, so he won half the moeny and Jak got the other half

"SCREW THE MONEY THAT WAS THE BEST FIGHT I'VE EVER SEEN" Everyone cheered and saw Jak go back to his table, later on he received thirty two shots and fifteen beers, he gave them to Art and Rex, Art took almost every shot

"Oh, shit when im up there *hic* im fucked" Rex and Jak laughed the girls all watched, and spoke with one another about their boyfriends

"Now Rex, be careful, you dont have healing powers, so dont think that was easy" Rex nodded and said

"I've been here before, and i've got a few tricks up my sleeve" Rex pulled a vial out of his pocket and drank it

"What was that?" Abbie saw Rex cough then he said

"Venom, i drink it and my saliva is venomous, my teeth can knock people out, so whenever your spit mixs with the venom it activates, so now i can bite and scratch with venom fangs, and claws" Jak and Art looked impressed, then the weasel announced somehting

"ART O'DECK, THE PHANTOM, HOW MANY COMPETATORS MR. O'DECK?" Art held up three fingers and made a motion meaning big

"ALRIGHT WHO WANTS TO GO AGAINST OUR FRIEND AND FOE, ART O'DECK?!" The weasel chose three rather large buffalos, all of them looked like cheif Bogo but buffer

"ALRIGHT PLACE YOUR BETS!" Art took his mask off, and revealed the wounds, everyone at the table gaged except Jak who laughed then said

"Your so fucked in the head" Art smiled somehow then stepped up to the ring

"ALRIGHT ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!" The weasel saw Art hold a thumb up then he smacked a button and a buzzer sounded


	75. Chapter 75

"Alright, show us what your made o-" Art leapt forward and threw his leg out, he hit one of the buffalos in the gut then elbowed him in the head, the buffalo dropped and Art landed, he turned to another which was chraging at Art, he jumped and put his legs in front of him, the buffalo head connected with his legs, and Art jumped off, pushing the buffalo over, he landed the ran over and jumped and he was coming down, Art turned his leg and made his knee straight, the attack hit the buffalo in the jaw, his head snapped back and he was out, the last one was putting his hands up Art pointed at him, and the weasel said

"YOU MUST DEFEAT ALL THE OPPONENTS, THERE IS NO SURRENDERING HERE" Art walked over to the buffalo, and pointed to the ground, the buffalo got on it, and the weasel said

"ART O'DECK, THE PHANTOM WINS" Everyone cheered some booing and then he Jak stand he threw Art his mask, and he attached it, then when he got back he took it off and wiped his face with a napkin, it dried and it started healing

"Guys we are war machines, were like the furious three or some shit, we could be the best fighters in Zootopia" Jak and Art both laughed then Jak said

"We could, but only fight for fun, or if we need to, now Rex lets see your stats" Rex nodded and they once again recieved drinks, the weasel repeated the message that he said for Jak, then entered the box, the in between cleanup and rest was almost over, and Rex was drunk

"Okkkaay, letsss do thisss" Rex stood up and stumbled a little, for a tiger this was not graceful or strong

"Rex you cant go up there drunk, your gonna get demolished" Rex turned and drunkenly smiled

"Like i ssaid, i'vvee got tricksshh up my shleeve *Hic*" The weasel started the announcement

"ALRIGHT REX ANGELHEART, ARE YOU READY TO SPILL SOME BLOOD?!" Rex gave a thumbs up and stumbled a little

"Are we really gonne let him go up there?" Sarah was scared Rex would get hurt even Abbie wasnt as worried

"If he says he can, he can" They all watched as the weasel finished his announcement and Rex chose the most wolves he could he chose nine

"ALRIGHT YOU KNOW THE RULES, ON THE BUZZER, BOYS" The buzzer sounded and Rex took a stance Jak had never seen before, then he waited, the wolves started to laugh as Rexs legs wobbled and he stumbled around

"Shit, hes gonna get his ass beat" Art was gripping the table, so hard his bones might have broken

"Just watch, i trust him, he gets beat up, we jump in ok?" Art nodded and was relieved to what Jak said, but what he saw next was amazing

"Come on boys, lets get our moeny" One of the wolves walked up to Rex, and the second he touched Rex, he got thrown back into the ropes, with amazing speed, Rex was still standing like he was about to pass out

"Well boys you want that money?" Rex said smugly then one of the wolves got on all fours and ran at Rex, Rex kicked him in the head and the wolf stood up, Rex started hitting him in the chest so fast the wolf could barely see it, and at the last punch he had been pushed into the crowd of wolves Rex kicked one then threw his punching bag into him, another wolf pulled a knife out, and Rex grabbed his arm, he pulled it up and choked the wolf, whos friend tried to kick Rex, which made him kick his friend, then Rex threw him at the kicker, and spun kick the wolf, Rex fell to his knees, one of them swung at him while he was lowered, then he blocked it then bit the wolf's arm and the wolf stumbled then fell over, the other four all came at Rex, he kicked two and kneed one, then last one hit him in the side, and he stumbled, then Rex stood stright and bit the one who was standing right on his shoulder, Rex spit and kept going, the one he kneed got up and Rex kicked his leg the wolf fell and hit his head, the remaining two stayed on the ground to tired to continue, and only after one attack

"REX ANGELHEART WINS, FOR SOME REASON YOU ALL STILL BET NEGATEVELY SO YOU ALL HAVE LOST THREE ROUNDS IN A ROW" Everyone sighed, and booed at Rex, who smiled and waved at his table, he only had a bruised rib

"You did awesome Rex" Abbie kissed Rex who had beer breath and smiled

"Rex what was that, that was amazing?!" Art was staring at him and Rex said

"Drunken boxshing" Rex slammed his head on the table and started snoring

"Well, we made a lot of money, so lets go, were almost a million dollars, that card i have also has a couple thousand, so lets go and get some food" As they started to get up the weasel came up to them with a black bag, that was tied at the top

"You guys did real good, heres your money, enjoy" The weasel also made a lot, in all they had made twelve thousand dollars, in only three games, the weasel got four thousand dollars from betting on Jak and Rex and Art

"What is with you dollars, there so wierd, its got this otter on it, a lion, a wolf, a cat, a rhino, and a bear" Each of the bills had previous presidents and Art had been wondering but Jak didnt care, i was money

"Their just some of our presidents" Jak nodded and he didnt really care after, he just wanted to know who they were

"So you guys wanna go get hammered again?" Everyone nodded and they laughed, as they went to the nearest bar, they saw twomen in suits walking to Jak and Art

"Hello, we were wondering where you two were" Jak and Art looked at each other then at the men, they had masks on and hats they looked like mean in black with masks and hats

"Um, who are yo-" Jak felt something hot enter his chest, it hurt a lot so it felt like a bullet but when he looked down, he saw he had a sawn off shotgun in his chest, it blew a hole through him, and Art had one on his chest, he turned to Jak then they looked back, Rex had covered the girls and the bullets went through they hit his right leg

"So fuckers you ready to die?" Jak grabbed on of the men by their throats and he said

"Who are you before you die?" The man looked scared and he said

"We now you stole that serum from the boat, so we followed you in the forest to kill you and make it look like Ulster soldiers did it" Jak felt his hand get hot, then the man coughed and Jak dropped him, the mans throat had been slightly opened, while Art was chocking the other

"Wait one sec Art" At let himm go and kicked him to Jak

"You have ten seconds to tell me who your looking for or were going to kill you now" The man nodded and said

"Were looking for you, the Omenbriar brothers, we were sent with five others to track you down and kill you, but your flesh, it can heal, we were told it was just as hard as steel, so we had specail steel shotguns made, they fired metal that could melt steel, as long as the gun was pressed against your skin" Jak nodded and then Art came up behind the man, and took a small blade out of his mask, then slit the mans throat

"YOU LIE-" The man fell to the ground and they put the bodys in some dumpsters

"Omenbriars, you guys know any Omenbriars?" Jak said as he healed Rexs legs, which pushed many tirangle shaped pieces of metal out

"No, but i met those other two humans they could be them" Mary was right, Jak agreed but they didnt know were they were, so they went into the bar, and ordered many drinks, so Jak and Art could actually feel drunk, everyone walked back to the house, and they all were drunk off their minds, except Jak and Art, they made sure all their friends got to bed safely

The next morning they all definitly woke up with the wrong bunnys, Jak woke up with Abbie, Rex woke with Sarah, and Art woke with Mary

"Um, ok this is not good" Jak felt Abbie wake up next to him and she said

"JAK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jak covered her with the covers and he had no shirt, he ran to the hall as all the other bunnys woke up and Rex, Art met Jak in the hall

"JAK WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO?!" Rex and Art also had no shirts, and they all heard the doors open, they all sprinted down the stairs and the bunnys yelled at them from the door

"JAK WE MESSED UP WITH THE ASSORTMENT" Jak and Rex got on their bike and said

"Art you handle this were gonna find the Omenbriars" Jak and Rex both had no shirts on and rode off leaving Art with three extremely angry bunnys

"Girls, hey, what up?" Art saw all three of them walk up to him and they said

"So, Art where are Rex and Jak? And you better tell us the truth, because we know you cant die, so hurting you wont be to hard" Art gulped and sprinted down the side walk yelling for Jak and Rex

"Well, now we have the house to ourselves, we scared them off" Mary said laughing

"Yea the plan went so good, now lets plan the party" Sarah and Abbie both had told Mary their plan on creating a party for the guys, one to thank the guys for helping them all

"Ok, so we need balloons, cake, some tinsel stuff, and some party hats" Mary wrote these down on a list and the girls started calling business's

"So, we have a cake, you guys got your stuff?" Sarah and Abbie nodded and then Sarah said

"Did they take their phones?" Abbie and Mary both ran up the stairs and saw that all their boyfriends had no shirts, no phone, and only Jak had his wallet

"Oh no, what if they need help?" Mary thought of how Jak had been taken away for a few days and tortured, he could heal forever, but he didnt resist getting knocked out

"They'll come home, their the best fighters in Zootopia, and their all with each other, so their fine, and they have four helmets, so Art can ride with one of them if he needs to" Jak, Rex, and Art were riding together to a cloths store to get a shirt for each of them, and Jak did have his wallet so he had, UNLIMITED POWER

"OK, i just want a black shirt, and jeans, mine got wet from riding so fast at the beggining" Rex looked down, and his pants were a darker shade of blue, as they had been soaked, Jak had his soaked as well, and Arts pants were just uncomfortable, but sturdy

"Ok, i'll get us all shirts and pants, we can change one at a time, i know you werent thinking of changing together, but Art you are kinda the wie-" Jak felt an elbow hit his side

"Shut up and buy are cloths" Jak laughed then went into the store and bought their cloths they put the shirts on then they all went to changing rooms, and used the bag to carry their wet cloths

"Ok, cloths, check, hey Art" Jak was thinking of something to get Art recently him and Rex both had one

"Yea?" Jak showed him his keys and said

"You wanna go see if we can buy you a motorcycle?" Arts eyes widened and he said

"HELL YEA, BEST GIFT I'VE EVER GOTTEN" Art was happy but remembered Sully giving him his money, he thanked him mentally and then they rode to the car dealership Jak was at before

"Hey, Rufus, i got a friend here who wants a motorcycle, and needs a licence" Art smiled at him and they shook hand/paws

"Well, nice to meet you, names Rufus, yours?" Art said his and he chose a bike he wanted to test

"Alright, now push the accelerator, slowly and give it a few test runs" Art had never riden a bike or motorcycle before, but after some help, he go the hang of it and he was able to take the test for his motorcycle licence

"Alright, you pass, now lets get you, your licence and then get your bike" Rufus led them to where Jak had his picture taken, and they got Arts licence, then they bought him a bike that looked like Rex's only it was black with a red tint

"Alright, nice pick Art, now lets go, its been a few hours so i think our bunnys are calm, but you need a helmet" Jak went into the store and came out ten minutes later, with a hemet like his, but it had a silver word on the left lower side of it, it said Art

"Are you serious, you buy me a motorcycle and a custom helmet, this is like the best day ever, you guys are like my parents by a few years" Art hugged Jak then Rex and they rode back to the house, where the lights were off, and it looked deserted

"Rex, you think this looks odd?" Rex nodded and Art said

"Wait Jak can you listen inside, or something?" Jak focused on the door, then a window, but only heard air blowing

"Im not that good" They all parked their bikes in the drive way, then walked up to the door

"Rex you got your gun?" Rex shook his head then Jak checked his hidden holster, on his wet pants, nope, and Art just didnt carry a pistol

"Well, lets head in, but act normal" They opened the door and the lights turned on, the bunnys walked in and said

"THANKS GUYS" All of the tripped over each other and landed in front of the bunnys, balloons flew to the ceiling and they saw tinsel on the walls

"What?" All three of them asked as they stood up and dusted off

"Thank you, you all have saved us more than once, or something, and we wanted to thank you, so we got a cake and decorated the room where were gonna eat" All of them entered the room and their bunnys, put hats on them

"Thank you guys but really, we were just protecting you" The bunnys laughed then said

"Thats why we wanted to do this, to thank you" Jak and Rex thanked them, Art did but after a few seconds he was still happy about his new motorcycle

"So you guys gonna eat or what?" The bunnys waited and Jak got up, then left the room and came back with a knife

"Ok, so how big do you guys want your pieces?" Jak put the knife on his chest and waited

"WHAT?!" All the bunnys yelled as Jak started laughing, then rex and Art did

"Just kidding, so how much cake you guys want?" Jak readied the knife and then cut the cake, they all ate some and as he was cutting his he said

"Ouch, damn" Jak purposly cut his left index finger tip off and all the bunnys spit the cake in their mouths in napkins

"Mayeb we should have just gotten some fruit for you guys, and some pins that say, 'Participant'" They all laughed and threw the napkins away

"Ok, im sorry but it was funny, so eat and then i'll start with my "jokes" ok?" Jak started to think of pranks he could pull with his powers, and he thought of one that was horrible, then Art said something when the Abbie, Mary and Sarah had left


	76. Chapter 76

"Jak, i made Sarah take a shot of my blood, i said it was some nutritional juice, and when she learned what it was, oh my god" Art started laughing and Rex wanted to see what would happen

"Well, Mary says i have sweet blood, so lets use mine" They agreed and Art decided to go along since he didnt want to piss Sarah off again, using hos blood

"Oh i know, we go buy a bottle of alcohol, we drink it, then fill it with your blood" Rex said this and Jak and Art looked at him

"Your fucked up, but i like your style, and lets make it a shot type of alcohol, i dont want them getting sick or soemthing" They all went to the store and looked for a while, there was almost no alcohol at the store they went to, but eventually they found it

"Alright, lets buy this o-" Jak saw the price, it was four hundred dollars

"JAK THAT FOUR HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS!" Art pointed at the label, and they all thought, how mad their bunny would be at them

"I almost a have one million dollars, fuck it" Jak picked up the bottle, and they checked it out

"Alright, now lets fill this sucker up" They all bought shot glasses at the register, and they drank all of the alcohol, then Jak cut his arm, and they poured it in for about half an hour, then closed the lid and left

They rode home and when they got off their bike Rex said

"Guys this is so fucking disgustingly cool, and funny" They all nodded as they entered hiding the bottle along with the glass's, they made sure th coast was clear, then ran in and sat down at a table, they filled shot glass's then they each drank a shot

"I do not want to do this but, bottoms up" Rex poured the red liquid in his mouth, and it was sweet

"Jak what the fuck do you eat that makes your stuff taste like that?" Jak simply said

"Fruits, and beer, lots of beer" Rex nodded and reminded himself to start to drink a lot more beer until his blood tasted sweet

"Ok, let me go get the girls, pour the shots when i come back, but act like you just went and got the glass's" Art got up and left gathering the girls until all of them came in Rex walked in holding the shot glass's and then Jak said

"Alright, so we bought some of this stuff, whatever, it is shot ala drink up or whatever, and we were wondering if you would like to do some with us" The girls nodded and they all poured a glass

"Ok, guys to friends, and to a good life" Art then thought

"And to absent friends" They all drank, except Sarah who looked at it then at Art and said

"Art, is this your, stuff?" Art shook his head trying not to laugh

"Oh, well, i knew you wouldnt make everyone drink it, like Rex or Jak" Rex held the liquid in his mouth and when he saw Sarah drink it, Art Jak and Rex all spit it back in the glass they had

"What the fuck is this?" Abbie made a wierd face then saw their glass's on the table

"Mother fuckers" Mary set her glass down and Sarah ran with her to the bathroom

"What was that Rex?" Rex spit out of a window and said

"Jaks blood" Abbie's jaw dropped she ran into the bathroom with Sarah and Mary, and they all poured small cups of water swishing then spitting

"JAK!" All the girls yelled his name and the three guys ran upstairs into Jaks room, like little kids, they figured a way out, they were gonna climb onto the roof and climb down

"Ok, lift me up" Jak and Art lifted Rex onto the roof through a cieling window, then all of the looked down

"How do we get do-" Jak and Art both jumped and landed pulling their feet out of the earth

"Come on, lets go before we get caug-" Rex jumped and Art and Jak caught him

"Cat always land on their feet" They ran to their bikes and started them, then Mary, Sarah, and Abbie came out and got into Marys car

"Well, they dont seem angry anymore, what should we d-" Art saw them drive out of the parking area, then come up behind them and honk the horn

"GUYS THAT WAS GROSS" Mary yelled they all laughed except the girls

"WELL WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO, ITS ALREADY IN YOU" Art saw Sarah give him the bunny finger, and they all laughed this time

"Were going to the pool, so you cant come, cause we hid your bathing suits" Rex smiled and said

"Guys dont need bathing suits, just shorts or some really tight boxers" The girls rolled their eyes, and the boys talked

"Looks like were goin to the po-" Jak relized he might not be allowed back

"Jak, whats up?" Rex listened and realized Jak had stopped speaking

"I might not be allowed back at the pool, remember, that video?" Rex nodded he saw it, then Art did

"Art you saw the video?" Art put his visor up and said

"Thats how i learned you were here" Jak blushed and pulled his visor down

"Well what did you think of Jak at first?" Rex pulled his up and waited for Art to respond

"I think he was helping Mary, were you?" Jak turned and nodded then they moved forward

After a while they got to the pool, and they all ran by the store again to get shorts, they got them then rode back

"Ok, so lets find our bunnys" Jak, Art and Rex looked like the rock, only white, irish, and one of them was a tiger, also bigger and buffer

"What the fuck" Art opened the door and saw only bunnys, it was a day called B-Day for bunnys and any other animal who dared to show their face, expecialy foxs

"Ok, well not awkward, just gonna be different" Jak looked over at Art, he was frozen, and Rex was shaking

"Were like a million of them, and if they dont like us, tough" Art then said

"Jak, that vidao was of you touching a bunny, or so to say, and these are all bunnys, im human, and your the "perp" this is the literal definition, of how to go into a pool and get kicked out in seconds" Jak shrugged and then Rex followed Art thought then said

"Oi, just fuck it in the ass and keep er movin" Art and Rex followed Jak as they maneuvered past thousands of bunnys all playing, many of them sexy, and many of them looked like Mary, Sarah, and Abbie, there were even groups of white, brown, and black bunnys, which Jak and Art took for as them twice, Rex followed slowly, but he was getting more attention then any of his friends, and soon they saw some bunnys coming to them, that were not Mary, Sarah, or Abbie, their fur was painted, or dyed or something, and two resembled a tiger, another one resembled a zebra

"Hey tiger, how are you?" One of the bunnys walked up to Jak and Rex and the other two cornered Art, cornered? how do you corner someone in a pool? Oh yea, simple, you just make them feel uncomfortable until they cant move, like Jak Rex and Art, who have never had girlfriends before Mary, Sarah, and Abbie, thats how

"Um, do i know you? From like some tiger meeting, or fanclub, i've never been to either, but do i know you?" The bunny shook her head and said

"No i like tiger, and you can get to know me" The tiger got close to Rex, and Jak wrapped his arm aorund Rex and said

"Ah, sorry miss, me friend here had a girlfriend, right "tiger" boy?" Rex nodded and the bunny pouted, Art wasnt as lucky

"Um, sorry girls, i cant do anything with ya, i got me own girl, so i'll be seein you" Art had a zebra and tiger painted bunny, in front of him, he was in a cornor, to look at all of the bunnys to find Sarah, but they stopped him

"You have a cute voice, do you like mine?" Art looked down at her, and she was puffing her chest out

"U-uh yes miss, but i think i need to go" Art looked around but only saw Jak and Rex talking to a tiger rabbit

"SHIT" Art couldnt get out of this so he thought

"Uh, so how has your day been ladys?" Art tried to look at things and make them look, but their eyes were glued on him, like a chicken to a bucket of seed

"Mine has been good, how are your muscles?" Art looked at the zebra one, they had gotten signifcantly closer

"Uh, their good, but uh, kinda so-" and from that point Art knew...he fucked up

"Oh, can i help the, i can rub them, or squeeze them" The zebra came over and got out of the water, then got behind him and started to squeeze his biceps

"uh-uh, i have a girlfriend" Art slapped his face, and one of them said

"Oh, thats nice" Art looked back up and once again the tiger got closer

"Uh-uh, heh heh, um yea, it is isnt it, so uh i need to go n-" The bunny got even closer forcing Art to back up and now his bottom was pressed against the wall fully, almost and foot away was a bunny trying to seduce Art, but today luck was on his side

"Art, come on we need to look for your girlfriend, stop flirting" Art nodded and scotted sideways

"It was fun, nice seeing you girls" Art threw a salute, then made his way over to Jak

"Thanks for embaressing me, but at least im not getting ridden by a tigress bunny" Art looked back and both bunnys were coming over, along with their friend

"And now we fuckin book it" They all started to swim instead of walk, they got across the pool, but they had indeed messed up, this time they all fucked up, the bunnys were right behind them, and they swam to a deep end wall, the wall was at their heads

"Oh my fuck, Jak i swear if one of them touches me, if i started to eat your arm to scare them, know i am sorry" Jak smiled at Rex nervously, then Art said

"Eat my arm, i dont want them touching my body while im alive" They all laughed nervously as the bunnys came from each escape route

"So, did you find your girlfriend?" All of the girls said, in almost unison

"Uh, no, but were trying, were just having some technical issues" Jak moved his head towards them

"Oh what type of issues, we can help" Art slapped his forehead and said

"Rex do it" Art held his arm out and Rex said

"I was joking" Art looked at him and mouthed

"DO IT OR I'LL EAT YOU" Rex grabbed his arm and bit into it

"AAHH RABID TIGER" Rex took the meat out and put it back on Arts arm, the bunnys swam away, yelling that

"Well, i'd say that went well, you?" Rex was spitting in the pool, gagging

"You taste like shit, like actual shit, like you know when you smell something and you eat seomthing and you, wow that tastse like that, Art you taste like shit" Art smiled and said

"I bet you do to, now lets go find our girlfriends" They all turned from the wall, and saw every bunny looking at them

"Ok, i think we fucked up, big time" Jak saw some of the bunnys pulling things from their bags, and he said

"RUN" As he said it, he felt something enter his left arm

"What? Wait only police can use these, i think" Jak saw a brown bunny running with a tranq gun, and many more behind her

"SWIM GO GO GO" They swam over to a poolside, and as they got out to run, many bunnys holding tasers and tranq guns, shock batons, all that came up, they looked like a tranq and taser army

"Rex, get between me and Art" Rex got in between, the two, since darts were ineffevtive against them

"Hey its you, the perv from a little while ago" Jak saw one of the bunnys pointing at him, then he felt the feeling of a dagger entering his stomach, he was shot by a taser, then he only saw blue, constant blue, he felt like his body was being torn to pieces, he turned and could see Art shaking violently, as he was being shot, but Rex was fine, as long as he was ok, they were going to stay put

"STOP" Jak heard a familair voice, then he saw Mary, running to him

"Ma-Mar-" Jak fell down and only saw black

"Mary help u-AAAHHH" Art felt more of the taser shots enter his body, he had never been shot with them, or anything in his life, he hated it, it was pure pain

"ART" Art saw Sarah running to him, hen Abbie ran passed him to Rex

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Arts body was cindered and burnt, in many places, the flesh was black and crumbly

"Y-Yea, lets just get Rex and Ja-" Art felt something like a taser shot but ten times worse, then he fell to the ground

"Ok, im fine, here let me get them u-" Rex was picking Jak and Art up but felt a wave of burning wash over him, he fell over breathing heavy, it did indeed feel like he was drowning, but also being lit on fire, like drowning in fire

"Stop, what is wrong with all of you?" Abbie yelled at the crowd who lowered their guns, and had hundreds of capsules under them

"Why do you keep on shooting them, they could have died" The crowd started to whisper then someone siad

"Because they wouldnt fall down" Mary asked for them to step forward, it was a male bunny shorter than most

"So you keep shooting them? What if you were tasin them so much they couldnt fall down, their bodys just kept straightening to the shock?" The bunny opened his mouth then closed it

"Thats what i thought, Rex can you lift them up?" Rex nodded breathing heavily, he stood, and picked Art up, Art slipped, his torso had been burnt and he had to peel the skin off, but when Rex picked him up, the skin tore and he fell

"Oh, i think im gonna be sick" Rex turned over to a corner and vomited

"That is so gross" Rex went back over and picked Art up first, then Jak, and he started walking to the exit

After he made it to the exit, he scrapped the burnt parts of Art off, and then Jak

"This is the most revolting thing i've ever seen or done, even if i've taken a bite of Art, this is so bad" All the girls waited for Rex to finish, and when he did, they looked at what he took of off Jak and Art


	77. Chapter 77

"Morning Casey" Casey woke up with Berry on him, and he was sore everywhere

"What? Wait what happened what did we do?" Berry giggled and said

"What do you think? Casey looked down, he had covers over him and he looked under, he was naked, and all of his gear was on the couch, along with a skirt, a shirt, and pink panties

"Oh fuck" Casey thought as he knew what he did now

"So, how do you feel? Soldier" Berry made circles on the underside of his chin, with her paw

"S-sore, um wheres Scott?" Berry moved her head motioning upstairs

"Wasnt he supposed to sleep in the other room next to this one?" Berry nodded then said

"But my sister had other plans, i guess" Casey only smiled, they both have never had sex, and they both knew that they were only going to "do" their girlfriend or wife

*Upstairs in Cassies room*

"*Yawn* Uhhh, what is this?" Cassie was sleeping on something soft, it was covered in her covers, so she pushed it a few times, then she saw it move

"AH" Cassie sat back, and Scott leaned up removing the covers from his face

"Wha-" Scott saw Cassie, and he looked at himself, he had his pants on, good, his shirt not on, but ok

"Sc-Scott, did we, um did we you know?" Scott shook his head

"I dont know, and i still have my cloths on, so do yo-" Scott focused on her shirt, it was his black combat shirt, it was handing down to her thighs, and it went way past her paws

"What? Is somthing on m-" Cassie looked down and she had some sort of shirt on, it was heavy, it had ballistic fiber in it

"Scott is this your sh-shirt?" Cassie and Scott were both nervous, but Cassie hadnt been the night before

"Yes it is, and i think you want to take it off, as it might be uncomfortable" Scott reached for her arm, but she pulled back

"But it smells like you" Cassie wanted to say but insyead

"I dont have anything under here" Scott pulled his arm back and blushed

"Um, so i guess you need cloths then? Wait why arnt you wearing any cloths?" Cassie thougt then remembered something

"Oh, when i took my cloths off while kissi-" Cassies ears drooped back and her lip started to quiver

"Dont cry Cassie, all you did was kiss me, i think" Cassie started to cry, she liked Scott a lot, but didnt want to force him to have sex, they were both still virgins

"B-but i m-made you" Scott leaned over and hugged her and spoke

"No you didnt, i remember, you just took off your cloths and threw them somewhere, then you got cold since the covers were to far down, so i gave you my shirt and you slept with it on" Scott had no idea what he was saying, but he had looked around and he saw her cloths, and the covers, he pushed the covers down more, and then pointed to her cloths

"So were ok?" Scott nodded and Cassie stopped crying

"Can you get my shirt, i dont know where you pointed" Scott got up and picked up a black shoulderless shirt, then he saw it, a pair blue panties, and a blue bra

"Uh, i found your underwear, so you might want to put something like it on, where should i find your underwear?" Cassie hesitated, then pointed to a drawer

"Bottom drawer, whatever you grab first, give me" Scott went over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, and saw many colors of panties and bras

"So, uh which color do you like?" Cassie covered her face with her ears, then said

"Black, just black please" Scott grabbed a black bra and black panties

"Here you go, so uh, just put it on i guess?" Cassie stood up and hopped next to him then held his hand

"Balance me please" Scott held her hand and she slipped the panties on then the bra

"Ok, you can turn back" Scott saw her in his shirt, but she looked cute in it, he didnt want her to take it off

"What is this made of, its so heavy" Scott chuckled then said

"Its ballistic proofed fiber, so it is heavy" She sat down and huffed, then breathed heavy

"This is hurting my shoulders, can i have one of my shirts" Cassie pointed to the top drawer of her dresser and Scott fetched a black shoulderless shirt like her previous one

"Here you go" Cassie set it down next to her, and told Scott to turn, then he heard grunting

"NHG, Come on" Cassie couldnt take the shirt off, it wieght around twenty pounds, with all the things Scott added to it, and it did have some metal in it, so he helped her

"Well, you've seen my top off, so i guess if its ok, i can see yours" Scott lifted the shirt off closing his eyes, he heard rustling then when it stopped he opened his eyes

"Ok, so now i need pants or shorts or whatever" Cassie hopped off of the bed, pulling her tail a little, then jumped a little

"U-um, miss, i think i should leave the room for this, right?" Cassie shook her head

"You've been wonderful help, and its only my pants i need" Cassie walked over to her dresser and pulled out shorts, that were like her panties, short and black

"Ok, now lets go downstairs" Cassie walked past Scott as he got dressed as well, putting his shirt on then putting his belt on

"So, what do you guys eat for breakfast, in this place?" Cassie turned and said

"Cereal, i dont know if you've heard of it but yea, we eat that" Scott loved cereal, he hated the MRE's he was use to eating

"Oh, thats perfect, i havent eaten anything but nutrient filled dust, for three years" Cassie thought about how dust could be nutritious then asked

"How is it nutritious, its dust?" Scott smiled then said

"We dont eat dust, just fake food, stuff that is artificial, some if real, but we never get that, just the fake stuff" Cassie was relieved that he hadnt been actually eating dust for years, but was still sad at the thought that he couldnt have a real meal, for such a long time

"Well, then, im gonna make a meal for you" Scott smiled and was happy

"You guys can cook?" Scott didnt know if bunnys could cook well or not, and he thought if any animal could cook it would be a bird, but there are no birds walking around in cloths talking

"Where are the birds? And the lizards?" Scott was used to seeing at least one or two lizards on his window, and seeing seaguls out on the beach

"A what? A bird? I've never heard of that" Scott ignored it, he didnt care if there were no birds or lizards, just less danger, that also means fish might be gone

"So do you guys have meat here in Zootopia?" Cassie turned and nodded her head

"Why, do you only eat meat?" Scott shook his head and said

"No, im an omnivore, i need both to live, so i need meat and fruit, but i usually eat fruit wherver i go, its kind of a habbit, since you cant carry a raw salmon around, or you'd smell" Scott also ate fruit since it was healthier, it had a better smell, and it gave him a lot of energy, so he only ate meat when Casey did

"Ok, so what do you want to eat?" Scott had been following Cassie and had not even noticed they were in the kitchen

"Whatever you wanna make" Scott turned and saw Casey and Berry staring at him

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Scott mouthed to them

"Hey what do you think about some fruit salad?" Scott turned and nodded smiling then returning his attention to Casey and Berry

"GET THE FUCK UP AND GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHS!" They kept mouthing things to each other

"I cant or we'll make noise, distract her" Casey saw Scott nod then he sat facing them so Cassie had to face him

"Ok, i hope you like apples and pairs, cause his is like seventy percent of it" She placed a bowl of fruit in front of Scott and she sat in her seat, and began eating

"So, whats a scary adventure you've had with Casey in your world?" Scott thought while watching Casey and Berry slowly get up, then Casey's helmet fell, Scott slammed his hands on the tbale and said

"SHARK, shark, we-we saw a shark one time when we were swimming one time" Cassie listened then she said

"Thats all?" Casey moved his hand as for him to keep the story going

"Oh, no ok, so one day me and Sc-Casey were out looking for crashed sailboats, and we saw a mast sticking out of the water, so we swam and swam, and when we got there, we went inside the boat and we looted it and fo-" Casey stepped on his holster and made a small clicking noise, as he triggered an emp grenade, which he had to stay still so the pin would make the ringing noise, thankfully before they got up they put on underwear

"A FUCKER, we found a fucker, the fucker, is a dumb idiotic, fish that sleeps with other animals, it likes them and its really rare" Cassie giggled at the name

"So do other fish not like the f-er? Cassie said, as she disliked cursing but laughed at it when others said it

" Yea they dont, anyway we found it and made sure not to make any noise when egtting it, so we bagged it and carried on looting, then we found this really nice pin, that was stuck, so we hed to PUSH it IN and then TWIST the PIN so it wouldnt BREAK OFF when we pulled it out" He made the motion and Casey caught on he pushed the pin in the twisted it, it clicked and it was dissarmed

"So, after that we got out loot, and were about to head out, when we saw a big gray shark, which looked like it was about to hit something in the water, but it just swam in a circle, and then went straight" Berry looked down and saw her foot was in front of Caseys bag, so she went around it and walked with Casey out of the room, carrying their cloths

"So, when we saw him turn straight he veered left a little in our direction, so when he saw us he swam a little faster, we had oxygen canisters, and one harpoon gun, that we broke a long while after, we origanily used it to grab things, or pull doors open from the surface of the water, but we shot at the shark and we reeled it back, then we shot again, it hit the shark and it got angry, it started to squirm around, and we tied the rope to something on the boat, and when it stopped moving, we saw it float up, and stay there, so we killed a shark and got some good loot" Cassie clapped a little then finished her food

"Well, that was delicious, thank you Cassie" Scott took their bowls over to the sink, and washed the fruit juice out then set them on a white rack to dry

"Thank you, you were lovely to sleep on" Cassie saw Scott blush as he sat down, then Berry and Casey came in

"Hey guys mornin" Casey sat far from Scott and Scott just grinned at him, then Berry sat next to Casey

"So you made breakfast Cassie? It smells like fruit" Berry looked at Scott and winked

"Yea, but you have to make breakfast for Casey, he's the one you take care of, i get Scott" Cassie walked over to Scott then pulled her chair over and sat next to him

"Ah, so what are you two fightin over me or Scott?" Berry laughed, then said

"Well we'd be fighting over you if anyone" Scott looked down, and Cassie saw this so she said

"No i'd definitly fight over Scott not Casey" Berry looked back and repeated what she said, then Cassie and they argued about hwo was cuter, then who was bigger, then who was nicer, then cuter again

"Well at least i didnt sleep with him, on his first day at Zootopia" Scotts jaw dropped and Casey just froze

"Are you sure about that?" Scott said then Casey mouthed

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, SHUT IT" Scott grinned and Cassie then said

"So, at least i didnt fuck him" Everyone just stared at Cassie and she said

"You really dont think i didnt see you two in the window? I heard one of you step on something and knock somthing over" Cassie looked over at the helmet then the holsters

"Well, my plan was a good one, at least i tried" Scott smiled

"Yea, and man that fish you caught, he must know how to have sex with them as well, cause boy does it smell like it" Everyones mouth widened and Cassie entered the bathroom

"Scott, i think she saw my panties, and bra, so that might have been a little mishap" Scott just closed his eyes and breathed heavy

"DID YOU FUCK BERRY, CASEY?" Casey opened his mouth and Berry said

"No i screwed him, hes good, you should show Cassie, i mean, this is also my first time, but i didnt bleed so it might not have been full on sex" Casey slapped his forehead and wiped his face then said

"No, you went full on, that missle did not leave the silo, i'll tell you that" Scott stood up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked

"Can i get away from them with you?" Cassie unlocked the door, and Scott entered locking it behind him

"Sooo, sorry about lying, and sorry about my brother you knowing your sister" Cassie laughed then turned to Scott

"I dont care, she isnt hurt or anything, and i heard her say she "did" him, and when she says she wants to "do" someone, she is in full control" Cassie hopped onto a stool, and began brushing her fur, then wetting it and brushing again

"Hey can you brush my ears? I always bend them down and do it, then when im done, my ears hurt" She handed Scott her brush then he began, he was gentle and smooth, he was good at it most of all

"Wow, thanks, i think you've done better than i ever have" Scott handed her the brush and she lifted her shirt up, and began brushing her stomach fur, ignoring Scott or forgetting him

"CASSIE, UM, IM STILL HERE" Scott covered his eyes then he felt his hand being pulled down, by Cassie

"Scott, you slept with me, or i slept with you, naked for a while, so im sure you can watch or turn away while i brush my fur, its only my torso and head i have to brush, so i just need my belly" Scott watched as she brushed her fur, it was cute, she looked, well, like a bunny brushing herself

"Scott can you pick me up, and set me on your shoulder i wanna do somehting" Scott did what he was asked, and Cassie said

"Ok, now can we for a walk, or am i to heavy?" Scott chuckled, then asked

"Why did you need to brush your fur, to go for a walk?" Cassie simply said

"For my boyfriend" Scott felt like he had been shot through the head, ten times over, until Cassie said

"So, do i look good?" Scott stopped, he felt like time froze and it was only Cassie and himself, he lifted her from his shoulders and held her

"What? Examining me?" Scott nodded then hugged her and set her on his shoulders again, being very careful not to hit her while they were exiting

"You ready to go?" Cassie looked at Scott upside down, and her ears drooped in front of his face, she looked cuter upside down

"Yea, lets go horsey" They walked towards the door then Berry said

"Dont be racist" Cassie laughed and they left the house

They started their walked and now Casey and Berry had to catch up on their night

"Ok, so i know we had sex, cause one, your sore, two my cloths were off, i felt like i did screw you this morning, and i had something sticky on my left thigh" Casey almost passed out, he stumbled then said

"Are you gonna get pre-" Berry held her hand up and Casey stopped speaking, he learned this in training, from a female drill seargent

"I can only get pregnant if the stuff gets in me, plus your a different species, and im on the pill" Casey felt surprised, she was prepared, if he was a bunny the chance would be much higher

"Well, at least thats ok, so should we try and retrace our steps? or what?" Berry thought then said

"It did happen, and i want to do it again, but lets go out somewhere and show me those powers you have, like...a fight club, or someplace you can fight and get money in" Casey never participated in illegal activities, like this, but she seemed to talk as if it was legal

"Is it legal, or allowed to do that here?" Berry nodded as she was on her phone

"Ok, so theres some place called club de combat, lets go" Casey thought about what it meant, in Gaelic and in french, then in russian, it meant fight club in french, he had become a language specialist as he traveled in his camps, he learned french from a very nice man who helped him and Scott with learning new weapon names, and in Russia he had learned the language so he could talk to his friend Pavel Chekhov (R.I.P)

Berry drove to the club and they got there at around twelve, they decided to stay until three

"Ok, so this is the place, you ready Case?" Casey only heard that name whenever Scott was nervous, and he called Scott Scotty when he was nervous

"Yea, Berry, lets go" They walked up white steps, and into a clean bar, it looked new, but it has been there for at least ten years, they made a lot of money off fights, so they stayed in optimal conditon

"Wow, fancy, ive never been to a place where ass beaten is so nice" They looked around and found a small booth meant for four people, they sat down and a bunny came up to the table and set a piece of paper on the table, they waited until Casey read it

Fight-do not fight-bet and fight, please circle one

"Fight, the names Casey" Casey bit his lip, then used the blood to circle the fight option, Casey was trying to look tough, but the bunny just took the paper and put it in a slot colored red

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE OUR LAST COMPETITOR FOR TONIGHT, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE" Casey saw all the other animals that were male and some femal take their shirts off or change into a tighter one

"Ooh, Casey look at you, your gonna beat these guys for sure" Casey waited for the announcer, who wasnt visible to start the name calling

"ALRIGHT, SO OUR NEWBIE, CASEY, NICE TO MEET YOU, IF YOUR HERE, COME UP ONTO THE RING, AND CLICK ONE OF THE BUTTONS ON THE THIRD RIGHT POST" Casey walked up, got into the ring, then saw three buttons, each labeled easy, medium, hard, Casey of course chose hard, and the announcer said

"OOH, BAD CHOICE BUDDY, AS TODAY OUR ONLY HARD RANKING MAMMAL, IS RAD MITTS, ONE OF OUR BEST FIGHTERS AND IN THE TOP THREE RANKING" Casey smiled at Berry who was shaking a little, she didnt want him to get hurt, and she only knew he was a mucsley guy, she didnt know if he could fight

"Alright, rook, you ready to get pummled?" A tiger got into the ring, cracking his knuckles then positioning himself in front of Casey

"Ah, a rook? You must not know what a SO can do my stripey friend" The tiger growled at him, and then the announcer said

"SO YOU KNOW THE RULES, ANYTHING IN THE RING GOES, YOU USE YOUR CLAWS, YOU CAN WIN, YOU USE YOUR TEETH, YOU CAN WIN, YOU USE A GUN...YOU CAN WIN, THERE ARE NO RULES, NOW BEGIN" A small beep went off, and the tiger leapt at Casey, he rammed Casey in the chest and into the ropes, the tiger ran up again and clawed at his chest, he took some flesh, but it slowly came back, as long as he didnt hurt any of Caseys vital organs, he's fine, he breaks a bone hes fine, he gets his heart cut, hes dead, he doesnt have super healing, just improved flesh, the tiger felt something hit his stomach, Casey kneed the hell out of the tiger, and he fell to the floor, Casey grabbed the tigers tail, and dragged the tiger by it, until he said

"STOP, YOU WIN" Casey stopped then laughed

"That easy huh? How much do i win?" The announcer came on and said

"CASEY WINS AGAINST RAD, HE WON FROM A TAIL YANK, A DIRTY MOVE, BUT IT GOES, FIVE HUNDRED IN THE POOL, EVERY WIN ADDS FIVE HUNDRED, AT TEN WE MOVE TO ONE THOUSAND, WHEN YOU DECIDE TO STOP WE GIVE YOU YOUR MONEY, IF YOU LOOSE, YOUR MONEY IS GONE, ZIP, ZERO" Casey nodded and the tiger got off the ring holding his tail like a baby, and stumbling as he walked to a table

"CASEY IF YOU WILL, CLICK A BUTTON" Casey clicked another hard and the announcer said

"WE DONT HAVE ANY HARD LEFT, SO YOU GET A MEDIUM, WE ARE NOW GOING TO SEND IN, BABUSHKA, GRANDMA CLUB" Casey saw a very young oddly named gazelle get in the ring, and was about and three inches shorter than Casey

"Alright pip, lets go" Grandma sounded awfully Austrailian and Casey love all Australians but he had to do this to impress Berry, but he was also taught to know when and when not to hit women, in fighting, he learned to never hit a women ever, unless it was during combat, like now

"Yes mam" The announcer clicked a button and the buzzer went off

"Alright, so you hit girls?" Casey shook his head and said

"Only when im in a combat area" Grandma smiled then said

"Well im not a guy or a girl, IM GRANDMA" The gazelle kicked at where Casey head was and he ducked, she kicked again, and Casey caught her leg, then threw it back

"Well, im not a animal, im a human" The gazelle smiled and tried to punch Casey, he moved his head, then uppercut her breasts aiming for her head

"SORRY M-" Grandmas leg collided with Caseys head, and he flew into the ropes, he stumbled a little and saw Grandma standing still, then he saw two of her

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" All the animals laughed at him for apologizing to Grandma, then some started calling him names, like

"PUSSY, COWARD, PIG..NO OFFENCE" And Gazelle turned to the crowd and yelled

"HES GOT MORE MANNERS THAN YOU FUCKS, NOW SHUT IT" Gazelle turned back to Casey, who somehow appeared in front of her, the grabbed her by her waist and hugged her, not letting go, he was grappling her, and she started to punch him in the head continuously, then she slowed and looked at her paw, her paw had turned red and one knuckle was bleeding, she looked at Casey who was smiling and still not phased at all, then she appeared in the air, and Casey caught her, holding her arms down, and her legs close, she was immobile

"L-LET GO" She squirmed then Casey set her down, she head budded him and stumbled back, she head budded him again, and she fell to the floor

"FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE OUR ROOKIE WINS AGAIN, AND GRANDMA IS MOVED TO THE HARD SECTION, SHE LASTED LONGER THAN RAD, AND NOW CASEY HAS EARNED ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS, INSTEAD OF FIVE HUNDRED WERE GIVING HIM ONE THOUSAND EACH ROUND, SO IF HE CLICKS HARD AND YOU WIN, YOU GET THE MONEY" Many animals started chatting, then Casey slammed his fist on the hard button, and someone threw him something, a white half face mask, then they said a name

"TWO FACE, YOUR TWO FACE, YOU LOOK BADASS, BUT YOUR OTHER SIDE IS BADASSER" Casey looked for who threw the mask it was a tiger, and he had two humans next to him with three bunnys, it was Jak and Art, along with Rex, Mary, Abbie, and Sarah


	78. Chapter 78

"What are they doing here?" Casey thought then he saw Art wearing a cannibal mask, it looked heavy duty, and he raised his hand

"ALRIGHT, A NEWBIE VOLUNTEERING FOR HARD, TWO NEWBIES, BOTH LOOKING SCARY AS HELL, LETS SEE WHO WINS, ON THE BUZZER" Art stepped into the ring and readied his fists, then Casey did his, Art looked determined to beat Casey

"You gonna win?" Casey asked Art then Art replied in a very odd voice, it sounded like he had something in his mouth

"Yes" Then blood started to come from his mouth, and he took his mask off then threw it to his friends, he had two cuts in his cheeks making a smile, and blood was coming out of his mouth

"What the fuck?!" Casey felt intimidated for sure, and then the buzzer rang

"Get ready boy" Art jumped at Casey and kicked Arts legs got through the ropes and Casey struck, he turned and uppercut Art, who just looked back at Casey smiling making his face creepier, the Casey hit again and again, then Art pulled his leg out, and punched Casey in the throat

"F-FUCK" Casey's throat hurt, it was the weakest point on his body besides the thigh crotch boundary, then what do you know Art hit there then elbowed Casey, Jak stood up and yelled

"Art, its over" Art stopped then Casey stood straight, he was angry and his throat did hurt, so did his mouth, and Jaks face changed to one of curiousity, Jak didnt know Casey had powers, and Art stopped, Casey held his shoulder and Art appeared above the ring, he fell and smacked the ground, his skull cracked open, Casey looked over and his Arts friends they were watching like nothing happened, then he looked at Art, Art stood up and cracked his neck, then kicked Casey in the chest, he flew over to the other side of the ring, Art ran after and pulled Casey up by his arms, then started punching him like he punched Art, when Art saw Caseys cheek bruising, then his eye, he stopped and dropped Casey he stood up and the announcer said

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TIME IS UP, AND IT SEEMS WE HAVE A TIE, TWO FACE, CANNIBAL, WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE THE RING OR GO AGAIN?" Art gave a thumbs up to a bear in a stand, then Casey did and before the announcer said somethin he hesitated and said

"LETS HAVE A MULTIMAN, VS A MULTIMAN, TWO AGAINST TWO, SPECIES AGAINST SPECIES" Berry was scarred Art was going to kil Casey, but Art wanted to knock him out, and he didnt know he had powers

"How did you do that thing in the air?" Art turned and waited

"I can teleport, how did you survive that fall, and that crack in your skull?" Art smiled again and said

"I cant die" Casey felt scarred, he could die, he just had tough skin and super strength, along with teleportation, but Casey thought of a way to kill Art

"What if i cut your head off?" Art turned and smiled again

"Just put it back on" Casey was now very scarred, and did not want to fight Art again, he was glad they were both human

"LETS GET THE TWINS, MEAT AND LOAF" The announcer pointed to two bears who high fived then stepped into the ring

"So, im a medic, you are?" Casey turned and said

"Spec ops, i was sent to find you, but all i found was my new home" Art faced the bears then said

"Damn right you did" The buzzer sounded and the bears immediatly swiped at Art, one cut his throat, Casey wanted to see this, it was true and this was the only time Art had ever had hit throat slit, it reattached itself like playdoh

"Thats pretty fuckin cool, anything else?" Art shrugged and said

"Bit a super strength, bit a super big di-" The bear slammed his head against Art and sent him back a few feet

"Dick" Art smiled then ran to the bear and spun then jumped into the air, he smacked the bear with his leg and the bear spun in the opposite direction, which made him fall over and hit his head, then Art ran and kicked the other bear and Casey slammed his elbow against its jaw, the bear fell and both guys high fived

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE, I BELIEVE WE HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO TAKE THE JACK POT TONIGHT, IF MR. GATHE, WOULD PLEASE COME ONTO THE RING, WE CAN BEGIN" Art looked at Casey and they both shrugged, a man in long coat came onto the stage, he had a sword and he took his coat off revealing part metal part flesh as his limbs, he was a wolf as well, so he did indeed look weird

"So, you two want the jack pot eh? Well, i carry it, and all you have to do is either get it or kill me for it, sound easy? good" Art and casey watched as the wolf pulled a long claymore out of the leather slip on his back

The buzzer sounded and the wolf held his sword in a Waki Gamae fashion, Art pointed to the left and Casey nodded

"So you think i havent had people try to come from both sides of me before? well think aga-" Casey appeared behind him and yanekd the sword out of his paws, only cutting some of his skin

"WHAT THE FU-" Art spin kicked the wolf in the head and was out easy

"THAT WAS AMAZING THE TWO NEWBIES BEAT THE BEST WE HAD, IN A MATTER OF HOURS, THANK YOU FOR THE OPPERTUNITY, COME BACK WHEN WE HAVE MORE CHALLENGERS" Art and Casey looted the knocked out wolf, and found nothing

"Wheres the jackpot?" Art saw the bear even from where he was smile

"He is the jackpot, hes got a bounty on his head, turn him into the ZPD and claim it" Casey saw the bear turn the walk away from the microphone

"The ZPD? whats that?" Art turned and said

"The pigs" Casey nodded then remembered the buffalo offering him a job at the ZPD, he was done training, he wasnt going to go back after a few months, so he just ignored the request all together

"Jak is a cop, he'll help you if they think you did something illegal with him, come on, and good game" Art and Casey shook hands then they left to the ZPD to claim the bounty, of ten thousand dollars, he killed many people in that club with the sword, so when he's turned in he will be in prison for the rest of his life

After they got to the ZPD they turned him in and set Casey with a bank account from the help of a rather chubby cheetah

"Thank you, have a gooday" Art and Casey waved as they left, and Art gave Casey his money at an atm

"Enjoy the money, you earned it, and if you can, get a motorcycle, their fun as hell, as your skin, crashes arnt shit but rug burn" Art walked in the direction of the club, and Casey saw berry in her car pulling up to him

"Hey Berry, you like what you saw?" Berry smiled and nodded

"My boyfriend is a badass, nah nah nah booboo, you cant have him" Berry was speaking into her phone and he heard someone talk back, it was Cassie and Scott

"So is mine, he showed me a few hours ago"

*Two hours back, with Cassie and Scott*

"So, where are we gonna go?" Cassie set her elbows on Scotts head and looked on her phone, as they passed, some animals looked at Scott odd and dirty

"Lets go to the park, i know what we can do, you said you had strength, of a rhino or somthin, so let go there, i wanna see if you can do something" Scott laughed and said

"I can lift a little more thn six hundred pounds, im stronger than a rhino, i think" They walked to the park after more and more animals stared and talked

"Ok, so whats your feat of great strength i must show?" Cassie hopped off and pointed to a boulder which was in the middle of the park blocking a part of the fountain it showed

"Move that rock over there" Cassie pointed over at the edge of a forest, then Scott smiled and said

"Gladly, now dont belive it just watch" Scott thought he was clever when it came to puns or a play on words, but he didnt really try, so he went over and tried to pick the rock up, he coudlnt, its not that it was to heavy, its that it was a rock, not a gripped handle, so he got on one side and started hitting it, some rock flew off, and he did it to the other side, then he lifted the boulder and set it over by the edge, the rock wieghed at least four hundred pounds

"Wow, Scott that is amazing" Scott smiled as he picked her up and set her on his shoulders again

"You, know i can run a long time and really fast, a two miles in six minutes" Cassies high school time was nine minutes, and for only one mile, but she didnt want to be bouncing on Scott, not yet ;)

"Lets stay here and look around, its really nice, and i havent been here in a while" Scott walked around with her on his shoulders taking breaks for her to stretch her legs

"So, i didnt come here to watch you move a rock and carry me around, i want you to take me over there" Cassie pointed to the forest, it was getting dark, and she knew Scott was nice but nervous, like all guys are, when their alone with their girlfriend, so she wanted to try and change that, she wanted to be like Berry when it came to guys, and Berry taught her how to be extremely attractive in seconds, like what she did to Art, which she does not regret, but she had something in mind for Scott

Um, why should we go there?" Scott looked over and it was getting dark, he wasnt scarred, but he didnt want to get lost and get Cassie scarred, Casey and Scott spent a week in the woods as their training, they got use to it, and dont really care anymore

"So, i can show you something, its pretty" Cassie just wanted to be alone with him, and he nodded his head, then picked her but carried her instead

After a while they got deeper into the forest, and Cassie said stop

"That tree go over to it and lean against it, with your back" He nodded then went over and did as he was told, but stood in front of it not against it

"Now what?" Cassie walked over and pressed him against it, so he was flat against the tree

"C-Cassie? What are you doing?" Cassie felt him shiver a little as she slowly made her way up to his face, then stood on her toes, and was at his chest level

"Scoot down, just a little, Scott" He did as he was told and was head level

"Thanks, and this is why" Cassie kissed him hard, and wrapped her, arms around his neck then pulled him in and down so she was on her feet flat, and Scott was leaning forward

"This is an odd reason to take me out here, just to kiss me?" Scott saw her smile then she kissed him again pressing his head against the tree making him sit on the ground, then she set on his thighs and kept kissing moving pressing harder then releasing a little then harder, in a pattern, then Scott finally kissed back, and when she felt his head move forward, she wanted to be in control, so Cassie pushed his shoulders onto the tree pinning him on it, then she heard a click

"What was that?" Cassie let go then saw Scott look around

"I dont kn-" They saw a flash, then someone laugh

"PERVERT" Cassie stood up and walked over to where the voice came from

"Cassie wait!" Scott didnt want the animal hurting her

"Were not pervs lass, were just taking in some info" Scott turned to a tree and so did Cassie, three men came out one holding his phone, the other two holding pistols

"You literally disposed of your own bodies, wow you just made my job ten times easier, boys" Scott got in front of Cassie and he got shot in the chest and the right side of his forehead, the men all stopped smiling then they backed up a little

"No, you disposed of your own bodies" Scott ran to one of the men with a gun, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him agaist a tree, then pushed his head back until it cracked, he ran to the other who was frozen in fear, grabbed his gun, then Scott shot him in the head, the last man started to run, Scott saw a orange line come into sight then he aimed and fired, the man dropped to the ground with a bullet in the back of his head

"Sc-Scott, you killed them right?" Scott looked over lowering his gun, and saw Cassie inspecting the man whos neck had snapped, and his head was pointing up a little more than normal

"Get away from him" Scott walked over and picked Cassie up, then carried her back to the park, it was dark by the time they got out, and Cassie got a call from Berry

"My boyfriends a badass, nah nah nah booboo, you cant have him" Berry said over the phone then Cassie said

"So is mine he showed me a few hours ago" Cassie said smugly forgetting about Scotts kills

"How did he beat up three people?" Cassie shocked Berry with her responce

"No he killed three" Berry yelled over the phone and neither of them could understand, only one part was in english

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cassie said they were on their way home

"Well, i guess i can run now" Scott set Cassie on his neck then started to run, he was fast, and almost matched the speed of a car, they got home in a few minutes, and met Casey with Berry

"CASSIE COME HERE" Scott set Cassie down and she ran to Berry

"What?! what happened?" Berry looked at her like she was an alien, then at Scott and said

"Your not scared of Scott? He killed three men in front of you, how?" Cassie shrugged and said

"They tried to kill us, so Scott snapped one of the guys necks then shot the other two in the head" Cassie noticed Scott still had a bullet in his head, but was fiddling with the one in his chest

"Scott stay away from my sister, or i'll make sure you dont see her" Berry grabbed her hand then pulled her inside, slamming the door shut

Scott was standing outside, and it was raining a bit, not to much, but like the day before it wasnt anything like that

"Well, i guess i can take a walk" Scott started to walk down the small stone path and onto the sidewalk, he walked a few blocks then turned back, he felt something enter his neck and he saw a tiger, in an odd suit come up and said

"Hello, Jak its Jorgan" Scott wobbled a little then said

"The fu-" He fell over and blacked out


	79. Chapter 79

Scott woke up in a small room, which smelled like blood piss and rotten meat, the air had particles in it, and there was blood on the floor, he was also strapped to a table, he couldnt break the binds, they were just leather though, it was odd

"Hello Jak, so nice to see you again, you have changed lot, in facail features and your body, and..are you shorter?" Scott stared at the tiger, who had knives all over him

"I-Im not Jak, im Scott Omenbriar, i live with my girlf-" A knife entered his arm and the tiger said

"So your telling me, your not Jak? and you expect em to beleive this?" Scott nodded and the tiger pulled the knife out, he saw Scott heal and said

"Well lies like they say, get you no where, so wait here, we still have some serum from when you burnt the ware house down, i was going to use it, but your healing need to be in top shape" Jorgan left and after a few minutes ha came back with a green syringe

"Now, open wide" Scott decided to comply, so he opened his mouth and Jorgan frowned

"No, no, no other open wide" Jorgan waited then Scott said

"What? open wide, open what?" Jorgan rolled his eyes then pulled Scotts eyelids up and down, and injected the serum into his eye

"AAAHHH, OH MY GOD" The serum burned for a while, reconstructinng Scotts anatomy to be able to rebuild, using a specail cancer that has been modified

"What was that?" Scott felt warm now then normal

"Why it was just another healing serum, i dont want to be a super freak like you, i want to be able to die, so jsut wait, were live in five" Jorgan left and a weasel came in

"Jak, buddy ol pal, thought you killed me didnt you?" Scott looked at the weasel he had never met him before

"For the last time im not Jak, i Scott and no i never killed you" The weasel got closer, and examined him

"Wait your not Jak, your his buddy, that other guy right?" Scott shook his head and said

"I dont know Jak, im Scott, my brother Casey and me live on the edge of town, where am i?" Scott tried to act dumb and it worked

"Holy shit, JORGAN THIS ISNT JAK!" Jorgan came in and said

"WHAT, HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" The weasel explianed how he knew Jak, and Scott cringed at what he told the tiger Jorgan

"So, that means we have his friend, so broadcasting this will be even better than normal" Jorgan laughed then said

"Lets roll the show, boys its about to get messy" A camera was turned on and Jorgan introduced himself

"Hello, Zootopia, it is i Jorgan, again, hello, today we have a specail guest, Scott, a friend of our last guest, so today were gonne give him the specail treatment, boys give me my crocadile clamps, make em hot" The animals left then came back with not crocadile clamps Scott was thinking of but a metal crocadile head with blades as the teeth, it had a long head as well

"So, Scott, do you know what this is for?" Scott watched the clamp and shook his head

"Well, one we cut off you arms and legs, then with your healing ability we either reattach it or let you grow a new one, so we'll begin after a little bit of fun, guys get me a leather strap and a metal spike" The animal came in and threw the things to Jorgan, its like they were is a resource warehoues of torture inc

"Ok, now were gonna watch you have some play time, so waht will it be, go through your head or through your chest?" Scott started to tear up and said

"IM NOT JAK, STOP" Jorgan laughed as he watched Scott break down crying

"HAHA, SHUT UP AND CHOOSE" Scott couldnt speak, he hadnt cried in five years, and now everyone in Zootopia was watching him, including Jak

"Okay, i'll choose, lets go with the chest" Jorgan put the leather around Scotts neck then tightened it around it, stuck the metal pike through the leather and waited

"What doe this d-" Scott let his head rest, and the pikee poked his body when he did, it hurt for some reason, his skin wasnt thick anymore

"Haha, alright we'll see you in an hour, but first, you want an arm or a leg?" Jorgan waited for Scott to speak

"A-arm" Scott spke and the pike poked him, his neck was already getting tired, and in an hour, the pike will have gone through his chest

"Ok, see you later little guy, dont go to sleep yet, HAHA" The animals left and the camera was rolling broadcasting Scott crying and stabbing himself over and over (I did not make this torture up im not that evil, i looked up top ten torture devices, and both of these were there, pretty shitty right? Sorry Scott, but you'll love the outcome)

"CASEY, BROTHER HELP ME, CASSIE HELP ME, PLEASE HELP" Scott yeleld for hours poking the pike farther and farther, Jak had everyone he had ever met at his house as they watched and Nick and Judy were still at their parents so they couldnt help, until tomorrow

"Goddamn, they didnt even do that to me, let alone not give me a serum" Casey looked at him and said

"Serum, what serum?" Jak looked back and explained the serum and what it was

"Oh my god, our skin is like steel, but thats going to get rid of his steel skin, no wonder its getting through" Casey started pacing thinking of ways to track him, but all their gear was at Berry and Cassies, so he had nothing, and Scott was only wearing pants

"Hey Scott were baaack, so how'd the pike go?" Jorgan walked in with rope and more devices, many of them scarred Scott, one of them was a pair of new garden sheers as well

"Please let me go, your going to get caught, and you going to get ki-" Jorgan walked up and shoved the pike through Scott exiting his chest cavity

"I got away once, ill get away again" Jorgan yanked the pike out and Scott watched as his wound mended, but when tried to use his powers for seeing a way out, the orange didnt appear, he couldnt even see how the door unlcoked, his power was gone, his steel skin was gone, he could only heal and lift a lot of weight, he was a downgraded Art now

"Ok, so today were gonna start with some mild cutting for you with weak stomachs" Jorgan nudged Scott like an old mate, then turned back

"Then some hanging, a little bit of burning, and then we slit his throat, after that the grand finally we cut his arm off and then come back tomorrow to cut it off again" Scotts mouth hung open and Jorgan closed it

"Your going to attract flys, we already need to clean the room, so chin up" Why was his torturer so well mannered even when torturing him

"Ok, so cutting, i'll make an X across his chest then slice his belly open, and i'll show you some goodies these humans carry" Scott vomited then and there

"Oh Scott, im so sorry buddy" Casey said over and over trying to find a way to teleport there

"BERRY YOU KICKED HIM OUT, YOU DID THIS" Cassie was a wreck, she was crying and yelling at people, hitting them and mostly yelling at Berry

"I'm sorry, and i cant say it enough, i know, bu-" Berry looked at her as angry as she could then said

"YOUR SAYING SORRY TO ME?! YOU PUT HIM THERE, SAY SORRY TO SCOTT, BUT YOU CANT CAUSE HES BEing killed" Cassie broke down crying on the floor Rex picked her up and took her to another room trying to comfort her giving her water and food

"Rex, why arnt we doing anything" Rex sihed then said

"Jak cant use any of the ZPD resources, hes a specail unit, but that means he cant investigate, its against federal law and standards" This means Bogo cannot let Jak use the resources located at the ZPD unless he is an investigator or a normal officer, he was a swat member, swat only came in to take out bad guys, then go home, he wasnt even counted as a police officer, but he was given the badge and equipment just so he could patrol and make arrests, but thats all

"Where are Nick and Judy, they need to come home" Jak had called them more than sixty times and texted them constantly, but what he didnt know was Bunny Burrow was having some bad weather (chapter eighty), real bad

"Ok, Scott ready? Just say when? and if you dont i'll just count to ten and surprise you" Scott wanted to wait as long as he could then after five seconds Jorgan said

"One" The he sliced Scotts stomach open, and things hung out, barely, everyone watching vomited, and vomited over and over, Jak and Art just watched, and Casey just stared, zoning in and out of reality

"Oooh, whats this?" Jorgan pulled on Scotts kidney then yanked it out Scott couldnt feel his body all he felt was pure pain, imagine being shot in the head the feeling that, then getting shot with a tank shot and being split in half then set on fire, multiply it by fourteen million, then you have a hundredth of Scotts pain

"My-my kidney, put it ba-" Scott was vomitting blood and making a mess everywhere bloo coming out of him like a waterfall (I'm sorry if your stomach is weak, just goto the next chapter or eighty the rest is me describing pain and the torture, sorry again -Sincerely Den)

"No i think im going to keep it, i like it, it looks pretty" Scott opened his eyes wide and yelled

"YOUR FUCKING DISGUSTING YOU PIECE OF TRASH" Jak nodded and thought

"Let it out kid, im sorry" Scott felt Jorgans hand in him, he tore out another organ, it was his liver

"oooh, and this?" Art puked in a bucket he had and said

"Oh fuck thats his *Vomit* liver" Art knew exactly what Jorgan was going to do, and so did everyone else

"My liver you piece of sh-" Scott watched as Jorgan took a bite out of is liver

"Tasty, and bitter, nothing like you, what this little thing?" Jorgan pulled a small ballon looking thing off and Scott said

"Its a delicacy, go ahead take a bite" It was his gallbladder

"Oh ok, then you have some" Jorgan wasnt stupid and shoved it in Scotts mouth

"Now swollow, show everyone how good it tastes" Scott tried to spit it out, then Jorgen got the rope and wrapped it around Scotts head and he had his gallbladder in his mouth

"HOLY SHIT" Art vomited this time and left the room running into the wall, he was a doctor, he knew all those parts to wellm Mary and even Abbie stayed knowing the organs well, still they vomited and Jak held Mary, as she did, holding her ears

"COME ON SCOTT GET OUT" Casey wanted to beat something, then Jak got up and led him to his garage, it had a punching bag in it and a tv, Jak pointed to it and Casey wailed on it making sure not to break it but also beat it, while he watched his brother

"Ok, good boy now lets make a nice X for everyone" Jorgan slashed twice and was constantly pouring something on him, it smelled like orange juice but it was a serum to make Scott stay alive, and also let his healing work slower by ten times, and this was a new power, so Jaks was evolved to heal almost instantly, but Scotts took and hour to seal a paper cut, let alone a cut open stomach and chest

"ALright now lets gt rid of these" Jargon pulled open Scotts chest and ripped his ribs out throwing them into a bucket, then touching Scotts heart and lings

"Hey breath in" Jorgan grabbed one of Scotts lungs and Scott coughed, he was being choked, Jorgan was taught by Dr. Tomb how to make serum and all this, so Jorgan was worse than Dr. Tomb

"Ok, that enough, now for the hanging" Jorgan lifted Scott up and wrapped the rope around his neck

"Ok, now lets watch" Jorgan let go of Scott and Scott squirmed until his lungs were moving barely, he looked liek something a horror movie couldnt put in one because it was illegal  
"Alright, now we take him down, i hope everyone at home is enjoying this" Jorgan took Scott downa nd moved his mouth

"Hey mom hey dad, ahahaha" Jorgan threw Scotts body back onto the table then took a blowstorch out and said

"So now im gonna mark him, watch and learn everyone" Jorgan closed Scotts chest then turned the torch on and put it against the tears, melting them together, then he stuck the organ pieces back in him and sealed his stomach shut, Scott woke up and started yelling

"AAHHAHAHAHAAA" Scott yelled contsntly and Horgan had to hit him to make him shut up, then he burnt a big J onto Scotts chest, then made a smiley face over all of it

"Alrighty Scotty, lets get you a bleedin, now you want your windpipe or juggular cut?" Scott couldnt talk, he was in to much shock and pain

"Juggular it i-" Scott spoke

"Casey will kill you" Jorgan leaned in

"CASEY AND ALL MY FRIENDS WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING LIMBS OFF" Casey started to squirm and Jorgan laughed

"Thats what im about to do to you now hold still" Jorgan pressed his paw against Scotts chest, then put one knife to his throat and Scott said

"Windpipe" Jorgan smiled and said

"Shoulda chosen sooner" He sliced Scotts Juggular and it bled, he coughed bllod and slowly looked down, until blood just dripped down on the floor

"Ok, wake up now" Jorgan opened Scotts eye, and put a blue serum in, Scott felt like he just got a chainsaw shoved through him, spike came out of his chest and arms and violently stabbed and poked until he woke up and it stopped

"Casey, tell h-him to ki-kill me p-please, just one m-more favor br-brother" Casey saw Scott say that and he kicked the back it got cut in half

"SSCCOOTTTT!" Casey yelled his name then fell to his knees breathing hard, then he heard Jorgan laugh

"What i just gave you, now you cant die, ever, until your one hundred or however long humans live, your body had bone in unnescary parts, like you chest, the space for your ribs id filled up, see?" Jorgan cut open Scotts chest and revealed a full plate of bone, covering his organs then he slit his throat and revealed more bone, one of Scotts eyes turned orange, and the other stayed brown

"Your now like forty percent bone" Jorgan patted Scotts shoulder then said

"Crocadile claws" The animals came in with a red hot crocadile head, and gave it to Jorgan

"Now hold still bud, this can cut through bone, but be patient" Jorgan postioned it over Scotts arm the pulled a lever and the jaw snapped closed the Jorgoan pulled away

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Scott yelled and cried and did everything a body could do when in pain

"Well, thats it for tonights show, we'll see you tomorrow for another episode of The Infinite Trials" Jorgan saw the camera flash off then he turned to Scott and said

"Wonderfull kid, abosultely wonderful" Jorgan took Scotts arm out and waved in front of him then dropped it on the ground

"See you tomorrow, i hope you like rats" Jorgan then left and Scott cried until he came back


	80. Chapter 80

"Wow Judy, you really marked you territory didnt you?" Nick and Judy were panting and Judy said

"I claimed that carrot" Nick cringed at the responce and said

"Stop, thats just to far" They both laughed and then heard rain start to pour

"Well, that was like a storm in a bottle let loose" Nick got up stumbling a little as he was sore, and got his cloths on

"Is dinner soon for you guys or what?" Nick saw Judy scowl at him and said

"Nick we take hours to make dinner, and we usually eat at like eight, its seven o clock on the money" Judy pointed to her clock then Nick sighed and said

"Lets do something fun then, i want to see how you guys entertain yourselves" Judy and Nick got dressed then went out, and forgot about Stu

"Judy, did you tell hi-" Stu sniffed the air and smiled

"Ok, i didnt like Nick at first, but i can tell you do" Stu left the room as Nick entered adn saw Judy yelling at her father

"Whats up?" Nick saw Judy turn to him then grab his hand and walk to the bathroom

"What are we doing?" Nick saw Judy undressing and she said

"My dad smelled you from my room" Judy turned the water on and pointed to the shower Nick got undressed an got in, Judy started scrubbing him

"EASY CARROTS" Nick felt Judy scrubbing harder then softer when he said this

"Sorry Nick, its just i claimed you, and no one is going to try that, especially if i have my smell on you" Nick grabbed a scrub and began as well

"Well lets weaken it a bit ok" Nick and Judy scrubbed for about and hour then came out smelling like roses

"Well i'd say theat was a pleseant experience for the two of us" Judy walked out clothed and then Nick came out being sure not to touch his body he had scrubbed a little to hard and it gave him some fur burn

"I dont know, i cant really walk well" Judy came over and hugged Nick who groaned then Judy said

"Just push through big guy, or do i need to kiss it and make it better?" Judy kissed his cheek and they walked to the dinner hall, where dinner was now being served

"Nick, Judy you two have been gone all evening, sit eat with eve-" The lights went out and Stu said

"I'll turn the generator on, i'll be back" Nick walked up to Stu and said

"Let me handle it, i think i can do it, just point me in the proper direction" Stu smiled and was loving Nick even more now

"Well, its over by the barn, we have a breaker box with a large red lever in it, pull it down and the back up power will turn on, we can go two days without it, but after that the house gets freezing cold" STu handed Nick a windbreaker and they opened the door, they saw a crack of lightning and then a tree fell, right next to the barn

"HOLY SHIT" Stu said then Nick ran to the barn and Stu yelled for him to come back and to do it in the morning, but Nick was determined to turn the power on, not just from Stu, Bonnie, and Judy but for their family

"Ok, red lever down" Nick said as he searched for the breaker board, he found it and pulled the lever down, and as it hit the bottom another crack of lightning struck and the doors moved inward

"Oh no" Nick ran to them and pushed, the doors were barricaded from the other side, by a tree, and all the trees there were at least thirty feet tall and six feet wide

"NO, NO, NO, COME ONE" Nick rammed the door with his shoulder until it hurt

"DAMNIT, IM STUCK UNTIL THE RAIN GOES" Nick walked around and surprisingly found a switch, he flipped it and a light lit the barn

"Well, at least i have light, and im warm, i can use something here as a bed

At the house Stu ran in to get Bonnie and Judy

"CALL 911 NICK IS STUCK IN THE BARN" Judy and Bonnie ran to the door and looked out, the rain was so heavy you couldnt see anything, then lighting cracked and they saw the barn, it had a tree blocking the door and it was big

"NICK!" Judy yelled his name but no response came, then she heard her father say

"Judy he had electricty and food, plus the barn gets hot at night, so he's fine, he might not like carrots but its the only way he'll survive, and he has light" They looked back and saw the barn door had light flooding out

"Well there ya go, now we just wait" Bonnie and Stu walked back to the kids and flipped the lights back on

Back in the barn Nick is taking inventory

"Ok, so two crates of carrots, light, and warmth, i can eat four carrots every day to sustain me for a week, for each meal, they have water so im good with that...I CAN TEXT THEM" Nick brought his phone out and started to go onto the texting app, but when he texted Judy his data and his wifi werent working, i wonder why

"Damn, oh well, lets look around" Nick looked around the barn for someplace to sleep, he climbed up a ladder, then got up into a bunch of hay bales, the rain had relaxed his fur burn, so he had minimal comfort for a while

"Hmm, what the hell?" Nick heard something down below, and he looked down, he saw two female rabbits chasing each other

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick jumped down and the two rabbits stopped

"Hey Nick, were just waiting for the storm to pass, we got woken up by some lightning, so we decided to play until the storm is gone" Nick sighed then said

"Guys, the doors are barricaded, were stuck, and we only have two crates of carrots, we need four for minimal nutrients and all that, but i only calcuated that we can have a week with one person, but with three, we have maybe four days" The two rabbits were young and Nick guessed they were sixteen at least, but they were stuck so that explained why they were playing

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nick saw the two bunnys smile and one said

"Lets play tag" Nick shook his head and said

"Im to old for that, oh yea, what are your names?" The bunnys thought for a second, and one said

"Im Tessa, and he's Barbie" Nick shook their hands then went back up the ladder to recalculate the carrot proportions

"Ok, so three each, last us five days, so we get nine a day and every two point six hours repeating we get to eat one, damn im smart, i hated school but i sure payed attention to math" Nick decided to go through Furbook and look at some photos he hadnt seen yet, that would help him until he fell asleep

"Well better get some shut eye" Nick went to sleep after spreading some hay out and using his windbreaker as a pillow, he woke up the next morning to thunder and more rain

"Huh, what the?" Nick saw two rabbits sleeping next to each other on a bale of hay, he smile and rubbed their bellys to wake them up

"Huh? Oh hey Nick *Yawn*" Both woke up and Nick asked them if they were hungry

"Not really, me and Barbs eat every couple of hours, so we can wait until lunch or later" Nick was relieved they werent heavy eaters, like Stu looked like

"Well, lets pass some time, what do you guys want to do?" Barbie smiled then went down the ladder and came back up with a small bag

"Dad keeps this in here to play games with some weasel, and its a bunch of them" They emptied the contents and there were two sets of cards, and two board games

"Ok, well, you guys know how to play war?" They shook their heads and Nick explained the rules, then they played

In the house with Judy and Bonnie

"Mom, Nick is out there, and how do you know there is food out there? Or it stays warm?" Bonnie smiled and put her hand on her daghters shoulder

"Because Stu always plays games out there with that weasel, so he has "snacks" and he insulated the walls just in case it gets cold, or they play when it snows" Judy felt relieved then said

"Hopefully he can make some imageniairy friends or somthing" As Judy said this a young bunny came in and started yelling

"MOM BARBIE AND TESSA ARE STILL IN THE BARN, THEY WERE SLEEPING TO GET AWAY FROM US" Bonnie swooned a little then Judy helped her to a table

"Honey, there is only so much food there and they dont really know each other, what if Nick trys to e-" Judy scowled at her mother and said

"Mom, its the twenty first century, Nick has worked with me for seven months and hasent even tried to bite me, so no hes not going to eat them" Bonnie smiled and said

"Im sorry, its just im worried, but i know he'll do the right thing" Judy and her talked then Stu came in and said

"Hey we got a way we think that might work, we can dig a tun-" Bonnie looked at Stu then frowned at him

"Just an idea" Judy laughed then left the room and went to hers staring out the window

"Stay safe you brave, smart fox"

In the barn

"HOW DID YOU WIN?!" Nick laughed as he beat Barbie and Tessa at the game over and over then at the same time

"Luck, and smarts, just know how to play" Nick was beating them forty to six, and he loved playing, and the bunnys loved it as well

"Hey, how old are you guys, you look really young, but dont act like it" Barbie spoke first

"Oh im seventeen, and Tessa's twenty" Nicks jaw dropped and he cleared his throat

"Wow, you guys look really good for that, i thought you were sixteen at least, but wow" They thanked Nick and moved to a new game, it was passing the time by very quickly, it was already four

"Ok, so this is chess, or checkers, which one do you wanna play?" Nick held the board up and they both said

"Checkers, it sounds fun" Nick set the board up, and he told them the rules

"Ok, so you go first" Nick saw the bunny move a corner piece, he copied the first two moves then attacked

*Tick* *Tick* *Tick*

"Hey, what? That wasnt fair, was it?" Nick laughed then explained how it worked again

"So i had a space in between each one of my guys, and you also did, so i used one of mine to take three, while you only get one, see?" Nick showed them and after a long while, it was seven

In the house

"Mom, do we have anymore tooth paste?" Judy saw her mother talking to a few of her younger siblings, so she went up and asked

"Do we have any tooth paste?" Bonnie pointed to a closet that thye kept usual things they needed to refill on normally

"Thanks mom" Judy opened the closet and boxs upon boxs of things she never knew they had

"Diapers? vacuum bags? spare trash bins? TOOTH PASTE" Judy saw the box and opened it, there was maybe one hundred tubes in it

"How do we afford all this?" Judy took one out and went to brush her teeth

"Hey Judy, um i have some bad news" Stu brought Judy to the living room and told Bonnie as well

"So, i just got a news report, even with this weather, the storm will be here for another three days, and roads are blocked until next tuesday, so your gonna be forced to stay for a week, and we also have to get Nick out" Judys face felt cold, then she said

"Dad, we need to help Nick, they cant eat carrots for three days, they need water" Judy walked to the door with a bag and a windbreaker

"Judy, we have buckets it the farm, they can drink rain water, its filtered i think, or something" Judy looked at the barn, then back at her father

"Ok, Nick is smart, i know they'll make it" They were having a good time in the house, but the barn was surprisingly doing much better

"I win again, come on guys, win something" Nick reset the pieces and heard Tessas stomach rumble

"I'll go get you a carrot, you want one Barbie?" She nodded and Nick brought back three, they all ate them and got thirsty after a while

"Hey, do we have any water, or something?" Nick looked around the barn for a while, he couldnt find any

"OK, i use to be a pack scout, so lets see, i need a stick another stick, some rocks, and a bucket i boil with"They gathered the items, and Nick started a fire, after making a small contraption, then made a hole, that had a cover on it and a small space for the smoke to go into, he then got some rain water from two dripping spots, and gathered it with a metal bucket, then started to boil it

"Wow, this is working great, now we wait two minutes, with a lid on top then we got clean water" They laid a rock on top of the bucket and after a few minutes they put the fire out with another bucket then took the water off and let i cool

"Ok, now we have water, lets drink some when its cool" They waited a few minutes and played a game of war then went over to the water and it was cool now

"Um, how do we drink it? We cant a just drink from it, the water would get dirty" Nick thought for a few seconds then snapped his fingers

"Here, do we have any cloth in here?" They nodded and got the cloth from the board game holder, then Nick set it in and told one of them to open their mouths, he squeezed the cloth and the water went into their mouth

"Wow, thats good, here rip it up into three pieces" Nick ripped it up and handed them each a small piece of cloth they drank like that effiecently then got done and had half of the bucket left

"Ok, so im tired and worn out from all this creativeity, so lets go to sleep" Nick went up to the top after putting the things away and storing the water

"Night Nick, night Barbie" They all said goodnight and slowly fell asleep, Nick fell asleep first thinking of Judy

At the house

"Mom, i thought i saw smoke in the barn, do you think their ok?" Bonnie nodded as she was changing one of the babys

"Judy if there was a fire, Nick would have broken the wall to get them out, or something, hes smart, and their definnitly going to make it

"Ok, im just so worried, i keep thinking i see him come out, but its not him, or something" Bonnie looked at Judy and said

"What? you think you see someone coming form the barn?" Judy felt cold again then nodded

"STU SOME HERE" Stu ran in asking what was wrong

"Judy describe what you saw to your father" Judy said she saw a fox looking figure coming in and out from the barn, but only at the night hours

"Ok, so Judy have you seen the news lately?" Judy shook her head since she was either to busy or just didnt pay attention to the media

"So there is a fox in Bunny Burrows who has been taking kids and putting them up for sale in downtown, but only comes at night, now are you sure you saw him?" Judy nodded now feeling worried for her family

"Stu call the police" Stu nodded and Bonnie remembered they didnt have any service with the storm

"Then Stu get your gun, and get eveyone in one room, we can have the oldest watch an we can witch out until the storm pass's" They all agreed and got everyone in counting twwo hundred and seventy three bunnys

"Ok, Judy your up, then i'll come and switch" Judy walked over to a door and closed it locking the side they were on, there were two doors and they had six bunnys watching them each, and three at the least


	81. Chapter 81

(So i know a lot of people dont like the way i write, but i will keep writing if you can keep following the story, not follow it, but go along, and i still have huge plans for it, so still not ending it anytime soon, and it might end in a year or so, so yea, but it will not end until everyone is married, and remember Jak is the main character for this story, Nick and Judy are the secondary, or companions, so they will have individual chapters and all that, also someone asked how i got my name Den, and i still dont see why you dont just leave a review, but anyway, when i was born i loved to to things that most kids dont, and i mean things like try to do more push ups than a twenty year old athlete and run the mile in less than ten second, i wanted to be a super hero, and one day my parents decided to rename me, when i turned six i got named Den, instead of a Art, which was my original name, and now i call myself Jak, so i have sort of three names, and Malick is a real friend of mine, while Art is also another real friend of mine, and we met when we were five, and here we are sixteen years later, and were both best buds, all of us, but i was named Den because my parents said my imagination and determination was like a den for me to go and express myself, i still think thats the most stupid fucking reason ever, but i like Den a lot more than Art, but like Jak even more, so there you, now enjoy the story -Den, Jak, Art whatever you want)

"Ok, dad time to switch, i've done my two hours" Judy walked over to a bed her dad was on, while all the little ones slept in sleeping bags on the floor, huddled up

"Judy, sleep your gonna go to sleep, i can handle four hours, so go to sleep dont doze, you need it" Judy nodded then yawned and sat down then laid down

"Honey, i dont think the fox is here, why would he be?" Stu shook his head and still stood guard for his children

At the barn

"Wha-what is that?" Nick heard someone kicking the barn door, or hitting it, then it slung open and someone came in, Nick covered the bunnys mouths and pushed hay over them putting a finger over his lip

"H-hello?" Nick called and no responce came, he heard the ladder being used, and he ran over then kicked it and he saw a rather red fox fall down with it, he knew it wasnt someone he knew, otherwise they would have responded

"Oof, dude chill, im here to help, now let me up" Nick thought for a second then said

"Whats the name of the people who own this barn?" The fox stood and hesitated

"Its flopps" Nick gave him the finger then said

"Get out before i arrest you, actually stay there i'll come down and do it now" The fox put the ladder up and Nick jumped down

"Ok, get on the gr-" The fox kicked Nick in the stomach and he started to climb the ladder

"HEY GET DOWN NOW, OR I'LL USE FORCE" Nick was ready to hurt that fox then he heard Barbie and Tessas muffled voices, the fox yelped then the two came down

"NICK RUN" Nick picked both of them up and ran out of the barn towards the road, and the fox wobbled out and sprinted after Nick, Stu saw something and called for Judy and Bonnie

"ITS NICK AND THE FOX, ONE OF THEM HAS TESSA AND BARBIE" Stu ran out to the porch and aimed his gun, both foxs looked red or orange to him, and he tried to see which one was Nick, but it was still dark, so he aimed at the one holding his daughters thinking it was the bad fox and fired, the bullets hit Nick in the leg, and he fell covering the two girls with his body

"GOTCHA BASTARD" The kidnapper jumped on Nick and they started hitting each other, Nick ignored the wound and told the bunnys to run, Nick and the fox bit and hit each other then both of them got on all fours and started growling at each other

Stu aimed at the hurt on, or Nick, and shot, the bullet hit Nick in his left arm and he fell over, the bad fox jumped at him but Nick still had adrenaline in him, so he kicked the fox away and limped to the house, the bunnys made it to the porch

"NICK HURRY" Nick came into view of Stu and he relized who he shot

"OH NO I SHOT NICK" Stu ran out side and aimed at the other fox, and fired two shots, one hit the fox, and he ran after that

"Nick oh my god, im so sorry, come on we need to help you" Stu supported Nick inside, and they laid him on the bed Judy was previously sleeping on

"NICK, ARE YOU O-" Judy came in and saw Nicks arm then leg, she ran over and hugged him

"Nick oh my god, i thought you guys died out there" Nick laughed weakly then his head laid back

"Nicl!? NICK?!" Judy started to shake him then she started to cry onto him, while Stu bandaged his wounds, and Bonnie gave him proper first aid, getting one bullet out then closing the wound correctly

"Stu why did you have to shoot? He looked like he was getting away" Stu sighed then rubbed his head

"Well, what if Nick was chasing after him and trying to get our daughters back, i couldnt risk i-" Judy walked up to her dad and yelled at him

"YOU COULDNT RISK IT?! NICK IS A COP HE WOULD HAVE RUN ACROSS THE WORLD TO SAVE THEM, WHAT IF YOU SHOT TESSA OR BARBIE, OR NICK IN THE CHEST OR HEAD?!" Stu left the room thinking about the current events

"He's breathing normally, and his heart beat is normal again" Bonnie rubbed Judys back and comforted her while Nick was unconscious

"Thanks mom, at least one of you is doing something right" Bonnie frowned

"Dont talk about your father like that, its rude" Judy got angry and said

"MOM HE SHOT MY FUTURE HUSBAND" Bonnie thought about what she said and relized if it was Stu she would be angry as well

"I'll just leave you alone with Nick for a while" Bonnie left and went to talk to Stu, she exited the room closing the door behind her

"Nick, come on, wake up" Tessa and Barbie walked to Judy and Tessa put her paw on Judys shoulder

"Judy, Nick will wake up, he fought the fox, and he protected us when we all fell, hes going to be fine, just wait" Judy nodded then Tessa and Barbie walked away, all the younger children, were in another room, leaving Nick and Judy alone, the light in the room was off, and the only light was from the moon coming throught the window

"I'm fine Judy, just in a lot of pain" Nick smiled the laugehd weakly and Judy grabbed Nick by his tie, and kissed him

"Dont ever go out into the barn without more than one of us, and especially during a storm with lighting and thunder" Nick nodded and slowly sat up, minding his arm wound

"So, did the other fox run, or is he still here?" Judy looked up and then ran over to the window, waiting for lightning to light the farm

"I dont know, but i think we need to warn mom and dad" Judy went into the other room and closed the door to the room Nick was in

"Heh, take that you ki-" Nick heard someone scratching the door over by the other side of the room

"Hey, you ok?" Nick got up and limped to the door, then tried to look through some way, but ended up opening the door

"Yea, just fine, bett actaully" It was the fox from before, there was glass behind him, and he pounced on Nick

"Oh, look at this" THe fox pressed his paw down onto Nicks shoulder

"AAHH, GET OFF ME" Nick kicked the foxs leg, and he fell flat on Nick, Nick yelped as the fox landed on his bad leg

"YOU RUINED MY LEG, AND NOW I'LL RUIN YOURS" The fox was bleeding from his leg, he had been shot in the knee cap, and he had a brown cloth over the wound

"How, do you plan on doing th-" Nick felt the fox push something into his wound, it was his claw, and he turned it, Nick hit the fox in the head, then Judy came in

"WHATS GOING ON!?" Judy saw Nick and the other fox fighting, she ran over and kicked the fox in the head, he fell flat on Nick and Nick rolled his body off him, clutching his leg

"Judy, go-go get something to help my leg, he put his finger in my leg, and now it hurts a lot more" Judy ran back into the room with her parents, then Bonnie and Stu came in, Stu walked over to the fox who attacked Nick, and pulled him somewhere, while Bonnie examined Nicks leg

"Ok, so he stuck his finger in, and it looks like he cut you with something from the inside, your bleeding a little bit but from the inside, not the entry point" Bonnie poured rubbing alcohol into Nicks wounds, he cringed and watched as they stuck cloth in the wrapped gauze around it

"Ok, your fine now, better than before, Judy change the bandage every three hours, and put new cloth in, tomorrow we'll see if its looking better, now lets get some sleep, Stu is dealing with that fox" Stu came in with the fox, who had rope wrapped around his arms and legs, and then that had been tied together, he also had a yellow thing in his mouth

"Whats that?" Stu smiled then took it out, it was a lemon

"Its a lemon, i saw he was bleedin from the mouth a bit, so if we put some lemon in there it will sting, and hurt, theres a little salt as well, but its to help keep the wound clean" Stu grinned at Bonnie who was watching as he put the slice of lemon back in the foxs mouth

"Ok, so we have the fox, now lets sleep, and lock him up somewhere, hey Bonnie, where are some of those gloves you use when cooking?" Bonnie walked into the kitchen and came back, Stu put them on the fox, then retied the rope around his wrists, so he couldnt cut it or escape, and then they wrapped his torso in a big blue bed sheet, so he couldnt move his arms and legs

"There, one hundred percent, fox escape proof" Stu admired his DIY imprisonment then he brough Nick and Judy two pillows and a big blanket

"Ok, you two sleep, i'll watch him" Judy set the pillow under Nicks head, and she had gotten much less angry, then she laid down next to Nick

"Dont bleed on me" Nick smiled then said

"I should be saying that to you" Judy elbowed him and then they fell asleep

The next morning they wake up to a loud snoring and someone cursing

"SHUT UP, GOD YOUR THE LOUDEST FUCKING RABBIT I'VE EVER HEARD" The fox was awake and squirming around, while Stu was sitting in a chair sleeping

"I think he's just ignoring you" Nick smiled then saw Stu lift his head and say

"Oh, i was awake, i was just trying to make him angry, also, dont curse in this household, when your in no place to threaten or curse at us" The fox stopped moving then stared at Nick

"So, rains still pouring, what should we do today, it should clear up by tonight" Judy woke up and yawned then said

"Do we have internet, or anything, like wifi?" Stu nodded then pointed to the living room door, Nick and Judy walked in after they changed Nicks bandage

"So, lets see what we have" Judy flipped through the channels, most were static and only words, or just a show they didnt like, they decided to try and call their friends, but they didnt have any service

"Great, now what?" Nick watched as Judy looked at the cieling then at Nick

"What are you thing?" Judy grabbed Nicks paw and led him to her room

"So Nick, did you ever play games when you were younger?" Nick nodded his head and Judy pulled out a Purrstation from her closet

"Well, i never knew you played games, i still do but not as often, you should have told me" Judy plugged all of the proper cords in then turned it on, she had a few games tha were pretty popular

"Ok, so i havent played this in like, a year, so lets see if i can remember the controls" Judy put in a game called Krill of duty (I'm sorry, just kill me)

After a while Nick and Judy were playing a game in which they had to fight bots, and help each other, until Nick needed a bandage change

"Alright, so we've been playing games for like, what, a few hours? Do we need to take a break?" Judy shrugged then ended their game and put the game away

"Its, almost seven and were gonna be able to go outside, tomorrow, so lets go see what the fox who we captured is up to" They began walking to the room

In the room with the fox who was taken prisoner

"Here, i have to feed you, now open your mouth" A bunny was feeding the fox soup, but when he ate it he gagged after each spoonful

"Look, if you dont like the food, then just say so, dont make a face everytime i put some in your mouth" The fox rolled his eyes and the bunny set the soup down

"Ok, my name is Katie, whats yours?" The fox hesitated then said

"Max, why do you want to know?" The bunny picked the soup up and started to feed him again

"Because i'm going to be feeding you for the next four days, until the police can take you, so im not going to feed yur for half an hour in silence, it would be awkward" Max had slipped one of the gloves off and was working to get the other off, he had been squirming all night and got one off, it took hours, but now he had this one almost a fourth of the way

"So, why do you take kids, and sell them in the city?" Max stopped messing with the glove and when Katie put the soup up to his muzzle he just stared at her

"Um, so your sure, im being arrested?" If Max was going to be arrested then he might as well tell someone who hes working for

"Yes, we already called the police, but they can only come on Tuesday, since thats when the roads open back up" Max sighed then said

"I work for a hippo named Harry, he makes me do this because im in his debt, i dont enjoy doing this, im destroying familys, but if i dont, i die" Katie set the soup down then wiped some off of his muzzle

"Well, then why dont you run away? Hes a hippo, he cant run very fast" Katie was smart but not very into city rules or how they worked

"Because he'll track me down and kill me, or he'll kill someone i know, then make me do this even more" Katie picked the soup up again, and started to feed the fox

"Well, im sure the police will help you, if you tell them where the kids are" Max didnt think of this, but he thought Harry would kill him in prison so he couldnt go

"I'll die in prison from old age, im twenty two and i would be put in ther for at least sixty years" Katie stopped then proceeded to feed him, Max got his other glove off, and was now cutting the rope, he like Katie, she actually cared for him

"Just help them, and tell them where Harry is, then they should let you go, i think, but i can tell my parents your being forced, so the police might feel bad for you, and your just a year older than me, so i guess you a little young for prison" Max cut the rope, and hit the soup out of her hands the grabbed the bed sheet and tore it off, he grabbed katie by her throat and pinned her to the wall

"I'm not going to prison, thank you for your hospitality, and you kindness, but i need to go" Max ran over to the window that had been broke and gone out after tearing the tape covering it

"MOM DAD, MAX GOT AWAY" Stu ran in and saw Katie sitting down, and the the make shift imprisonment torn to shreds


	82. Chapter 82

"Judy, i think your sister needs help!" Nick and Judy started to run to where Max was, and got there as Katie and Stu were picking the trash up, and resealing the window

"Katie! Are you ok?!" Judy ran to her sister and helped her clean the spilled soup

"Did he hurt you? And who is Max?" Katie shook her head then nodded it and said

"He didnt hurt me, but he pushed me against the wall, and i saw him run out of the window, Max is his name" Katie played the event that occured through her head over and over, thinking about Max, and why he didnt hurt her, he just grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall while thanking her

After they cleaned the mess up, Max was arrivng at his encampment

"Well fuck, no food, no dry wood, and my matches are wet, can this get any fucking better?" Max felt the rain get more intense, then heard lighting

"Oh of course, nice one" ax threw his matches over to a table that had a tarp over it, then pushed most of his wood under the table, he looked for food in his camp, and found some cans and two glasses of peaches and tomato soup

"ok, this is good, just go and buy some stuff tomorrow" Max walked over to the base of tree and saw his makeshift bed, it was fine, and it had another tarp over it, the water didnt collect, it slid off, so it wasnt gonna get mildewy anytime soon

"My schedules fucked, my life is, but four more kids and I'm good" Max thought avout ways to get rid of Harry and what he could do to run, then fell asleep

After two hours Max reawoke to something making noise

"The hell is that?" Max got up out of his bed and grabbed a knife to see what it was, he looked up and saw a polar bear in a suit, one of Harrys guards

"Hey, whats up?" The polar bear turned after looking for Max and said

"Harry wants to see you" Max sighed threw his knife into his bed and followed the polar bear to a house that looked very well sustained even in the storm

They entered and Max saw many other polar bears talking, drinking, having fun, all of that stuff, then he was taken to a room with a screen in it

"So what, do i do?" The polar bear pulled a cahir into the room and pointed to it, Max sat in it, and the screen was turned on, he saw a chair then static, and after a few minutes, Harry sat in the chair

"MAX, HOW ARE YOU!?" Harry seemed happy to see Max, but he knew he wanted something, and this might let him stop kidnapping for good

"Good Harry, how are you?" Harry smiled and said

"Good, good, so Max you have done a splendid job with the "workers" and i have had my eye on a certain bunny who Fargo saw feeding you, we have a video of it, and she apperantly is a manager for the farm, she orders the shipments and the food, so she could handle the flow of goods we have and she can tell our "workers" when to work and when to not, as we have overproduced, and very well underproduced our, goods" Max thought about the bunny, Harry meant Katie, Max liked Katie she was the only nice bunny there, he couldnt do that

"Harry, im sorry i cant do that, she doesnt deserve this, i've done some regretful things in my life, but her? Thats one hundred percent out of my ra-" Harry smiled then interrupted Max

"We thought you were going to say that, and we decided for her to be the last person you kidnap, and you will also get one million dollars" Max leaned in and listened waiting for Harry to continue

"Um, well H-Harry thats a lot of money, and it is a good deal, but isnt there a different family bunny i cou-" Harry slammed his fist on the table and said

"SHE ISNT FAMOUS OR KNOWN BY ANYONE, SHE WONT BE NOTICED, SHE'LL ONLY BE ANOTHER KIDNAPPED BUNNY, NOW DO AS I SAY" Max nodded and Harry calmed down then clicked a button on his desk and the screen went black

"Now leave, you have your objective" The polar bear took Max back and he gave Max and backpack with gear and some supplies

"Thanks, see ya" The polar bear stuck his paw up and walked away

"Katie, i cant take her, shes to nice" Max started to think more and more about trying to get away from Harry, and then fell asleep

Back at the house its now nine

"Nick, lets eat then see if i can play movies on the purrstation" Nick and Judy went to the dining hall and Nick ate, only carrot themed food, it was horrible, he just wanted a cricket, or something, even a fruit that wasnt tasty would be good

"How do you guys eat so many carrots, and not get sick of them?" Judy snapped a carrot in half as Nick said this

"There tastey, and they have a good amount of vitamins" Judy saw Nick was having a hard time eating them, he looked like he was eating another animal

"Ok, Nick i think you've had enough to eat" Judy grabbed his paw and they excused themselves, then walked to Judys room

"So, what should we watch?" Judy held many movies like pig hero six, and wreck it rhino

"Where did you get these? Judy this one says weaselton exculsive" Nick showed he the movie, and she shrugged

"They work, and they are good" Nick rolled his eyes and chose a movie called beeftown

"What is this about?" Judy didnt even know she had the movie, it was about animals of all kinds, being slaughtered, and fed to other animals, like soylent green

After a while, they got into the movie and Max had returned, but was planning his entry and exit carefully

"Ok, so how ma-" Max looked into a window and saw the dining hall

"Holy shit" Max looked around and saw Katie, she was very outstanding in the crowd, she was the only one that had one of her ears a little droopey

"Hahaha, she looks cute" Max was watching her get up, she was short maybe up to his shoulder, but definitely cute

"Ok, innapropriate comments, no, just go in, get her, get out" Max knew she was nineteen, since she said she was a year younger then him, so she must weigh at max eigthty pounds, if shes a big bunny, but she was most likely seventy

After it got darker it was eleven and Max found which room she slept in, like a major stalker, then when he saw all the bunnys walking down the halls into their rooms he waited for Katie, she was entereing her room, and Max at this point was soaking wet, he looked like he was in a pool for a few hours, then he saw her take her shirt off and then her other cloths, he ducked as he didnt want her remembering him as a perv then after a while he looked back up, she was in a long shirt, and on her phone facing away, so he slowly opened the window, and climbed through, when he got through, Katies ears twitched and she turned, she saw him and opened her mouth, Max jumped over and covered it

"SSHH" Max saw Katie's eyes close a little then she nodded

"Max, why are you here, why am i not telling my parents your in here, how did you know my room?" Max opened his mouth then closed it and rubbed his neck

"Wait, did you see me..." Max shook his head and said

"Now, i saw you take your shirt off so i ducked and waited" Max was asking himself mentally why he didnt just put some ether on a cloth and drug her, he had a backpack full of gear, and chemicals, but he was just talking to her, then she walked up and slapped him

"HEY!" Max jumped back and put his paw on his face, Katie looked angry, her paws were making fists, and her ears were drooped behind her head

"So you watched me get naked, then you came in? After your little show?!" Max shook his head

"No, i respect you, since you were the only nice one to me, so i didnt look" Katies ears went back up and she walked to Max, he closed his eyes and braced for another slap, then felt something soft touch his shoulder, he looked down and saw Katie had a towel, and was wiping his fur to dry it

"What are you doing?" Katie looked up at him and said

"What do you think? I'm drying you off, so you can sleep" Max was now confused

"What? Sleep?" Katie rolled her eyes and moved to his neck, wiping most of the water off

"Your going to get sick if you stay in the rain, and your soaking wet, you can sleep on some spare blankets i have, over in the corner" Katie went over to a little basket and took another towel out

"But, you dont even know me, i was sent here to kidnap you" Max covered his mouth and Katie backed away and ran to her door, Max ran after and grabbed her shirt, then pulled her to him

"I'M NOT, I'M NOT, WAIT" Max felt her hitting his chest, then his arm

"Katie, im not going to, i've changed my mind, i cant kidnap you, you were the only nice person here, and no one else likes me, not because im a fox, but because some people know my face, and they dont like a dirty mug" Katie felt him let go, she stepped back and crossed her arms

"So, when i wake up tomorrow, im going to be in my bed?" Max nodded and set his gear down

"Ok, then get the covers from my closet, and make a small bed, the rain ends tomorrow morning" Max got the blankets out, and kept saying in his mind

"What am i doing, what am i doing?" Max made his bed, then he saw Katie move her pillow so she was at the end of the bed Max was at, and facing him, she was on her phone, and Max was lying down, reading a small book he read parts of, it was a survival guide

"Watcha readin?" Max moved the book and saw Katie holding her head up with her hands while her elbows were sunken into the pillow

"A survival guide, i live out in the woods, at a little camp, i'm supposed to move back to my house after i got Harry his kidnapped kids" Katie was surprised he told her that much after she asked what book he was reading

"Wow, sounds rough" Katie got off her bed to read the title

"Sevanx survival guide? Whos Sevanx" Max was startled and he dropped his book, another one fell out

"Whats that?" Katie went to pick the book up and turn it over, but Max snatched both, and put the other one away

"Nothing, just the peperback version, i keep it in here with it, so it uh, doesnt get lost" Katie didnt understand why you needed two of the same book, and to carry them both

"Oh, ok, well im gonna go to sleep, night Max" Max nodded and he put the book away then he crawled over to his makeshift bed and closed his eyes, but Katie didnt she wanted to know what that book was, so after a while, she heard him lightly snoring every few seconds, so she got up and went over to is bag, he had chemicals and weapons in it, then she found both books, one was the guide the other

"How to get a girlfriend in ten simple steps" Katie blushed then put it back but heard Max doing something, she turned around and saw him turning in his sleep

"Aww, poor little fox" Katie went over and pulled a blanket over him, and she got in her bed, she watched him slowly calm then he sat up quickly holding his head

"NO" Max said this loud, but not loud enough to escape the room

"SSHH" Katie saw him turn, and she relized he saw her acting asleep

"Why are you awake?" Max looked at her then around the room, he noticed his bag had been moved over a little, and the zipper wasnt all the way shut, he hated not having things organized, even if he was a fox

"Um, were you in my bag?" Katie opened her mouth then shook her head

"You sure? Cause i remember zipping it closed, and putting it in the corner" Katie buried her head in her pillow and her ears drooped back

"So you did huh?" Max smiled smugly then said

"What were you looking for? rope or somthing to tie me up?" Katie shook her head and changed the subject

"Why did you say no, when you woke up?" Max felt cold then he made sure to think hard before answering, when he was little, he was adopted by two very nice panthers, and one day they were going to a bank, they went in and after a few minutes of waiting in line, four bears came in wearing masks, they shot in the air and ordered everyone to get on the ground, Maxs dad ran up and tackled the bear, he bit into the bears neck and then he saw his dad shot with a gun, and his body went limp, then his mom got up and ran to him, but one of the bears shot her and she fell to the ground, Max was to scarred to move, a rhino in a suit got in front of Max and told him to be still, Max followed as he was told, and the rhino moved back to a wall, Max was behind the rhino, and after a while the bears got their money, then the rhino moved onto Max, he was covering him, Max heard a lot of gunshots then the rhino fell back onto Max

"Sir? Sir? SIR?" Max shook the rhino but he didnt move, he heard police sirens then he heard the doors open, then someone said

"Dear god, look for survivors" After a few seconds, Max felt the rhino being moved and he saw a tiger in a police uniform, he had a scar over one eye, and looked scary

"HEY I FOUND A KID" The tiger had three other police come over, then they asked him questions, he couldnt answer them, he just stared at his parents

"Kid? Dont look at that, look at me" The tiger looked at Max then the panthers, and he kept switching then muttered

"Sonofabitch" The tiger picked Max up and took him outside, most of the cops had taken the bodies but there were the panthers and two other bodies, so the tiger thought it was ok to let Max stay as long as he didnt stare

"Hey bud, im Rex, whats your name?" Max turned to Rex and saw the tiger smiling at him

"I-I'm Max, thats my mom and dad, are they gonna be ok?" Rexs smile went away and he said

"Uh, I'm sorry kid, their gone, but I'm gonna make sure your ok" Rex took Maxs hand and took him to a cruiser he sat him in the passenger seat, then spoke with two others, Rex got in and said

"So, do you know your address, or any relatives?" Max shook his head, he was only twelve, and he didnt know anyone from the panthers family, he didnt even know his own parents

"Well, do you think you would want to stay with a friend or someone you know?" Max wasnt in school, he didnt have a last name or middle name, his parents were actually in the process of giving him one, he later learned it was Jaggs, then he got to make a middle name for himself, he could choose one or use his name origninal, but he asked what Rexs was, then chose his


	83. Chapter 83

"So what did you choose as your middle name Max?" Rex waited then Max said

"Callahan, just like you" Rex laughed then looked at Max

"So you like my middle name?" Max nodded and hand Rex a small certificate of proof, which the legal gaurdian needed to carry if their child had a name change, but Max didnt really have a name so he needed it to be changed

"Whats this? Oh, you want me to hold onto this?" Max nodded then took the paper and folded it

"Ok, i know just the place for this" Rex took his wallet out and then made a little slit on the baack with his claw, he stuck the paper in and put his wallet away

"There safe until you need it" Max hugged Rex and thanked him, Max had lived with Rex for a while, he was living with Rex until he got a proper name, so his full name turned out to be Max Callahan Jaggs, Rex was also saving money so he could rename Max, so thats how he got his name, but after a few years, Rex started to leave everyday early, coming home late, and repeating, he would come home tired, and sometimes with bruised eyes or bruised something, but when he saw Max it melted the pain away, he had been fired from the ZPD, and had become a bounty hunter, and personal guard, some days he hated being out, thinking Max was getting taken away by a bounty, until one day Max was kidnapped by a wolf, Rex came home and called for Max, he found broken glass and some blood in the room he was in, he called the ZPD, but since he was working alone against the law, and doing some illegal things, Max was also another persons child, Rex never did actually adopt him, but he was a guardian, the police arrested him for a month, since he did help sometimes, then he went back and he never saw Max again, he was emotionally destroyed, he wasnt the same ever again, he just did what he needed for money, he helped people, and he killed without thought, he didnt care either, until he met Jak, Max had been taken and sold at a factory, by Harry, who had ordered the wolf to take him, so he worked there for ten years, then Harry offered him a job to work for him, directly, and Max accepted, he only ever kidnapped people and stole things, until Harry just wanted more kids, so he could have a bigger business, Rex was also an intern at the ZPD so he was only sixteen and he only went to scenes and inspected them, he was allowed to drive and all that, so he was rather young

At the house with Max and Katie

"I was dreaming about what Harry might do to me" Katie felt bad about asking him then Max returned to his subject

"So, why were you in my bag?" Katie walked over and unzipped it, Max stood up until he saw her take his book out, how to get a girlfriend in ten steps, he also bookmarked the section for rabbits by folding all the important pages

"Uh, thats just a little book i picked up and read a while ago, nothing to important, just you know" Max saw her open it, then turn it and flip through all the book marked pages for rabbits

"So bunnys are your thing huh?" Katie read some words on each page, and Max nodded

"Well, lets look at foxs" Maxs eyes shot open and he rna over then snatched the book away

"No, no, no lets not go there" Max had seen some parts that said, foxs loved to get toys involved, not toys your thinking of, toys like fake rabbits and mice, to chew on, or play with

"And why is that? something on the pages that i shouldnt touch?" Katie put her arms behind her back and moved back and forth on her feet then Max said

"What? What stuff? Like chemi-" Max relized what she meant, his ears flattened and he said

"Your the funniest bunny i know, i know a lot of bunnys" Max dropped the book in his bag, not caring if she read it or not, she immediatly picked it up and followed Max, reading

"The bunny loves to be rubbed under her chin, she also likes it when you rub her feet at the heel, the forefoot and the arch, they love it when you stroke their ears and rub their bellys, if you can, or if the bunny lets you, dont pull but act as if your straightening their tail, lightly pulling on it" Katie read on and on, then Max said

"Do you want me to do this to you or something? Why are you still reading?" Katie laughed a little and the rain stopped shortly after it was one am

"Maybe i do, maybe i dont, but you'll never know" Katie put the book away and laid down, Max did the same but waited for her to sleep before he decided to do some of the things the book said

"Mmm" Max rubbed her chin, and stroked her ears, she turned over for him to do it more, while she slept

"Aww, shes even cuter when shes asleep" Katies ears were on either side of her head, and she was also stretching one leg while the other was pulled up next to her, and her arms were under her pillow

"So, now i rub her belly? lightly pull her tail, or massage her feet" Max started to massage her feet, she pulled her foot back, since she did walk a lot it hurt a little, so he began to massage again, she woke up to feeling the soreness, then saw him massaging her feet, it still hurt, but not as much

"Ow, that hurts Max" Max just looked up and smiled

"Look, it will stop after im done, your feet are very tense according to the pictures, i stretch my feet out, so they dont usually hurt, now turn back over" Max kept sqeeuzing, and Katie gripped her pillow, but it slowly felt better and better, then her feet didnt hurt anymore, and it felt good

"Wow, your right, it doesnt hurt anym-" Katie felt something pull on her tail, it felt good, like a sitff finger, being bent or turned and cracking, it felt relaxing, she turned and saw Max sitting closer and lightly pulling on it

"Max, stop, i only have a shirt on, i made a hole at the bottom for my tail, you might make it move up" Max kept on doing it, and Katie just relaxed as he pulled it

"What were the other things for bunnys? rub their bellys or somthing?" Katie nodded and she loved Maxs paws, they were soft and he was gentle, he had made her feet feel better, and her tail striaght and relaxed, Max instead got even closer and stroked her ears

"M-Max, your kind of close wouldnt you say so?" Katie saw Max smile then rub the back of her head

"Yea, but im just trying to thank you for letting me stay" Max was really just testing the things from the book, they worked and Max wanted to make his own, he liked it when someone rubbed his jaw, and when he was younger Rex would rub his back if he was tired or sick or anything, he missed Rex, but never really thought of going back, he also didnt really look for him

"Well, you dont have to thank me, thank you for not kidnapping me" Katie kissed Max on the muzzle, and they both froze, Max was looking into Katies eyes, and she was also looking into his

"Uh, sorry, i'll go to sleep its really late" Max tried to get up but Katie pulled his paw back

"Oh, yea you need something?" Max felt Katie tug on his paw, so he sat back on the bed, the Katie got very close to him, she was under his chin turned a little, so if she fell she would land in his lap

"Max, where is your family to help you through this?" Max teared up a little then coughed and wiped his eyes

"I'm sorry, is it a sore subject" Max nodded and he looked like a five year old trying not to cry

"Oh, Max i didnt mean to make you sad" Katie hugged him then he hugged her back

"Your ok here, no one can hurt you" Max nodded and she felt him nod on her shoulder, he was strong and wouldnt let go, but Katie didnt want to, so she rubbed his muzzle with his cheek, making him a feel a little bit better

"Thank you Katie" Max let go of her, and she rubbed his neck, then kissed him

"MMF what are you doing?" Max felt Katie pushing on him, and he fell back onto her bed then she let his muzzle go and she smiled at him

"I wanted to make you feel better, so i distracted you, did it work?" Katie was still on Max and he nodded

"So, should i leave? the rain stopped so i think i can go" Katie looked out of her window then at Max, he looked nervous, like he needed to leave

"No, dont go, Harry will hurt you, he asked for a bunny and you dont have one" Max rubbed his neck then said

"Well, actually Harry wanted you, as his goods separator and controller " Katie stared at Max then looked at his whiskers, then his chin, all of it looked cute, she didnt even listen to him

"Max, do you have a girlfriend?" Katie watched as the fox, started to look around and fidget

"Uh, no, i dont, i never really had the time to get one, i've only kissed some girls when i worked for Harry" Katie smiled and said

"Can i be your girlfriend?" Maxs jaw dropped and he instantly thought about getting shot again, he had repaired his leg, and it didnt hurt, he thought he would be paralyzed in the leg, but he bandaged it up, and after three days it healed, oddly

"Um, what about your parents? me escaping, and hurting you?" Katie looked straight then looked back down

"Yea, but you didnt hurt me, you just ran after pushing me against the wall, and i think i should show you how it felt" Katie pushed his chest down onto the bed so he was flat, then she leaned down and kissed him again, Max let her, and he just let her do what she wanted with him, then she said

"I think, i want a fox as my boyfriend, just like my sister" Max remembered the bunny and fox, she kicked him in the head, and the fox had hit him a lot, but he only sustained a few bruises

"I havent really been doing good with your family, like breaking in to kill that fox, or trying to steal your sisters, I'm not really your familys idea of boyfriend material" Katie smiled and shook her head

"I dont care, were going to be fine, and my parents cant say anything about it" Max nodded and smiled

"Now, can you kiss well?" Max moved his head up and pecked her on the cheek

"I mean kiss kiss" Katie leaned down again and kissed Max aggresively then put her waist on his

"If i can kiss like that you can kiss harder, or better, your a fox, be more...intent" Max smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her, he pinned her to the bed then started to kiss her hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they made out until sunrise

"Knock knock, wake up Katie, you slept in late, you need to help Judy watch Nick" Katie fell asleep on Max, and he had taken his shirt off, so there could be more contact, and then Katie heard a click

"KATIE HOPPS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bonnie saw her laying on Max her arms wrapped around his neck, and his legs hanging off, the bed side, so her body was on his fully

"Wha-?" Katie looked up and saw her mom with a broom

"Huh, Katie? WHats going o-" Max saw Bonnie at the door, and he immediatly covered his face

"Mom!? Whats going on?!" Judy ran over and Nick followed, she looked in and saw Max

"NICK HELP HER" Nick ran in, and lifted Katie off, the started hitting Maxs stomach and arms, he curled up protecting his face, and torso

"STOP" Kate got on the bed, and covered Max

"KATIE WHATS GOING ON?!" Judy walked in and Max sat behind Katie, Judy poked her chest, and Katie said

"Max is my boyfriend, stop, he came in last night to tell me something" Bonnie dropped the broom and said

"KATIE HOPPS GET AWAY FROM THAT FOX NOW" Judy tried to pull Katie away but she just pushed Judys arm away


	84. Chapter 84

"Katie you look like such a slut" Judy saw Max move his head then say

"Dont talk about your sister like that" Judy scowled at him and he stared back

"Judy dont say that about Katie, just get her away from him!" Bonnie picked the broom up and walked over, trying to poke Max

"Stop guys, Max cant stop kidnapping kids, or hes gonna die" Everyone stopped then looked at each other

"How do you know?" Nick pushed Bonnies broom down and she said

"Max can you explain to them?" Max nodded his head then spoke

"Ok, so i was kidnapped by this guy named Harry, hes a hippo, and he's made so many people kidnap others, when you kidnap a lot of kids, he lets you go, and gives you a lot of money, then you go free, but when he wants a specific person, if you get them, your free and you get even more money, Harry wants Katie, and i decided not to kidnap her, so now i have to make a plan on how to get away from his goons, so i came here to warn her, but she felt sorry for me, and she hel-" Katie looked back at him and mouthed OK

"So when he got here, he was really wet, and gloomy, and tired, i wanted to help him out, so i let him sleep here, but i got kinda mushy, then i kissed him, so that turned into me kissing him again, then this" Katie saw Bonnies paw, it was in such a tight fist it was shaking

"Mom, calm down, i only kissed him twice, and thats all" Bonnie looked at katie then at Max

"WHERES HIS SHIRT?!" Bonnie barely got out of her tightened teeth

"I got it, its right he-" Max looked a his shirt, it was in a puddle of water, and it was not wearable, Bonnie looked at it and said

"PUT IT ON" Max gulped, then went over picked it up, and went over to a window, he wrung it out then put it on, it felt damp, but thats it

"Ok, lets go and talk to Stu" Max knew this was Katies father, he felt like he had his stomach cut open

They all walked down some halls, Max being in between Judy and Nick, whil Katie walked next to him, and Bonnie led, all of Judys siblings watched Max, and ran to another room

"Bonnie, Judy, Ni-" Stu saw them enter then he saw Max and Katie

"What is he doing here?!" Stu went over to a counter and got his gun

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, WAIT ONE MOMENT" Max put his hands up and backed up

"Everyone come here, i can get rid of th-" Stu saw Katie get in front of Max and spread her body, Max pulled her back and put her behind him

"Katie, what are you doing? He hurt you" Katie walked past Max and spoke

"No he didnt, i keep telling you, yet you wont listen, he pushed me against the wall and then ran, he even thanked us for keeping him there and feeding him" Max poked his head out and said

"Sorry about the window and all that, i can fix it if you want me t-" Stu pointed his gun at him more, he moved ut forward

"OK, ok" Max backed away, and stayed still

"Why, is he here, how did he get in?" Katie and Max both gulped and Katie said

"Through my window, and he uh, i let him sleep with me" Stu's gun started shaking and he breathed then set it down and said

"So, you slept with my little girl?" Max nodded and Stu closed his eyes then breathed in deep

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FU-" Stu saw Katie turn then kiss Max

"Oh, mother of g-" Stu fainted, and the others turned

"KATIE" Bonnie yanked Katie away

"Mom, let go, Max is nice, hes sweet and kind, and his life before any of this was horrible" Judy and Nick looked at each other then said

"How was your life bad? Were you abused?" Max nodded then said

"When i was kidnapped i worked in a factory, for ten years, before that i had watched my parents get killed, my new dad loose me, and then i never saw him again, i had my name changed to his middle name, and my last name is Jaggs" Nicks jaw dropped and Judy watched Nick

"YOUR MAX JAGGS!?" Max nodded wondering what was so special about him

"YOUR THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE BANK HEIST" Max nodded again and Judy looked back and forth

"Judy, he was in the middle a bank robbery, he was found behind a dead rhino by some intern who got fired after a few weeks, the intern got fired for trying to find the bears and kill them, he was using resources he wasnt allowed to even look at, but his file got deleted, the ZPD thinks he deleted it, and now they cant find him anymore, like he disapeared" Nick saw Judy nod then Max said

"My dads name was Rex, and he had a scar across his right eye, he lived in an apartment, and he rode a motorcycle" Nick turned to Max then Judy and spoke

"Max, Rex is a really good friend of ours, if your his son, then that means we solved this case" Judy turned to Nick and finally said

"WHAT CASE?! AND WHAT BANK HEIST!?" Nick explained the bank heist then the case, and they agreed to not take Max in as long as he told them where Harry was, and the factory

"So, is it in Zootopia downtown, or what?" Max shook his head went to the room then came back with a map, he pointed to a spot in tundra town

"Ok, on Tuesday, we leave early, and we go to tundra town, we bust Harry and free a lot of kids" Judy closed the map and gave it to Max, then they all told Max he had to stay in a seperate room, and he would be fed by Katie, like before, he could use the bathroom and take showers, then he could go back, he would also have a small cot and he could do whatever in the room

"Ok, i guess thats fair, at least Harry's guys cant get me" Max was led to a room, it was white with two lights, there was a bed and and outlet, a window and a small chest

"Ok, so Katie will go get you some food, and you can eat or both of you can eat, whatever, just dont leave, unless it involves the bathroom" Max nodded and they left Katie stayed and said

"They like you i think, so now we can talk, and all that without interruption" Max walked over to his bed, then took his shirt off, he hung it on the bed post and let it dry, then he sat on the bed and took the ten step guide to a girlfriend book out

"Are you really gonna read that with me right here?" Max smiled and opened the book

"I'm just gonna see if i can learn anymore bunny body tricks" Max read and Katie sat next to him, on her phone

"Ok, sit still" Max got close to Katie then started to rub her neck, then shoulders, and arms, Katie felt herself shiver when Max touched her body

"Oh, that feels good" Max rubbed her neck, then the back of her head, he rubbed her ears and Katie loved it, she the scooted over and sat in his lap

"Well, this book knows where to rub bunnys" Max read one part that said kissing their ears and rubbing their back makes them feel clean, and they start to get very relaxed

Max did that and Katie turned to Max then started to lick his neck, then his cheek

"Um, whats up Katie?" Katie ignored him then kissed him, and leaned on his body, he sat flat on the bed and Max was wondering what she was doing, she scooted down to his pants and unbuttoned it

"HEY, WOAH WOAH WOAH" Max pulled her back up to his chest, and she looked like she just went to school naked

"SORRY MAX, I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I WASNT CONTR-" Max smiled and kissed her, she felt odd for a second then confused and Max said

"Katie your fine, just dont do THAT, HERE ok?" Katie nodded and blushed then she saw the book and picked it up

"So, lets look at the fox secti-" Katie flipped to a random page for foxs then saw a picture, of Max, flexing, naked

"MAX IS THIS YOU!?" Max looked over and snatched the book, then cut the picture out of the book and ate it

"What picture?" Max saw Katies mouth open

"YOU WERE SO BUFF, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Max sighed then said

"I worked in a factory, for a long time, but after i got my new job, i had to eat more, sleep more, and track more, i wasnt constantly working lifting metal poles around, or carrying metal boxs, so i became thinner and smaller, still the same height, just not a lot of muscle" Max flexed, and still had quite an arm, but it wasnt as big as the one Katie saw

"What about downstairs? That change to?" Katie smiled then saw Max fall back onto the bed

"Hahaha, Max?" Max had passed out due to embaressment

"Oh well, lets see where foxs like to be touched" Katie flipped through the book, and read many things

"Rub their belly, lick them? rub your cheek against their muzzle, kiss them, and play with their tail" These were meant for wemon, but they all worked with guys as well, the picture of Max was a picture with a caption saying, You dont have to be like this to get this, then a picture of a rather slender vixen posing and showing her chest

"Well then, hmm, are mine that big?" Katie looked at her breasts, they were indeed big, but a little smaller than the vixens

"Ok, so rub their belly and rub your cheek against their muzzle" Katie got over Max and rubbed her cheek against his muzzle, while rubbing his chest since she couldnt reach his stomach

"Huh? Katie?" Max blinked then saw Katie on him rubbing his muzzle with her cheek and his chest with her hand

"Hey Max, your whiskers tickle" Katie then started to lick his muzzle again, and kiss him, he kissed back and soon they were just kissing, while Katie would occasionally rub his muzzle then kiss him

"So, what do you foxs do for fun, while you make out?" Max shrugged and only kissed her, he didnt really know anything other than that

"Well, i know some bunnys like this" Katie sat up on Max then scooted up to his stomach and laid back down pressing her breasts onto his chest and moving her hips

"Uh, uh, yea WE LIKE IT ugh" Max kept feeling Katie press down and back up onto his waist making him moan quietly

"Ok Max, do you like this?" Katie leaned forward and kissing Max turning her head side ways and drooping her ears back, she played with his mouth and then kissed his jawbone and his neck, she moved back up to his mouth and put her lips on his top one then pulled away leaving a strand of saliva which broke and went onto Maxs chin and neck

"Yes, i do and i think you did as well" Katie nodded and then Max stood up and set her on the bed, he stretched the walked over to the window and looked out of it, Mary knew exactly how to handle this

"I know your family doesnt really like me, but i think i can get them to li-" Max was pushed against the wall, then he turned and Katie pinned his chest to the wall

"Um, i thought you were tired of ki-" Katie kissed Max and stood on her toes pushing his head against the wall and pushing her body against his

"Nope, i never get tired of this" Katie felt Max wrap his arms around her waist then he turned her and pinned her against the wall

"Me neither" Max and Katie kissed then Katie heard someone knock then open the door


	85. Chapter 85

"MAX" Judys voice was heard then Max instantly regretted turning Katie around and kissing her

"JUDY PRIVACY" Katie saw Judy turn and she was holding somthing

"Sorry, i just brought you guys some soup, its noon and you havent ate breakfast" Judy set a big bowl of soup on the small desk in the corner than two spoons and she left

"God, my family never uses the knocking strategy" Katie wasnt hungry, but Max was, he hadnt eaten since he was shot, he was starving

"Lets eat, then continue our little...match" Max let her go then walked over to the table and took the big bowl that had two other ones under it, he poured two then sat on his bed and held the other bowl to Katie

"So its Saturday, and its done raining, so we have three days until you have to go with Nick and Judy, we need to kiss and whatever else sa much as possible" Max forgot about that for a few minutes, when he was with Katie, they both started to eat, and as they were finishing Katie saved her vegetables to eat seperatly, so when she poured the rest into her mouth, there was still very hot broth at the bottom

"OW, THATS HOT" Katie moved her mouth and poured the broth on her shirt, Max set his bowl down then took hers and yanked her shirt off

"MAX" Katie covered her chest, and blushed, Max grabbed his shirt, which was mostly dry and slipped it on her

"Awww, your so adorable, are you ok?" Katie nodded adjusting the shirt, which was maybe a size and a half to big for her

"So, shall we continue?" Max walked over to the window and looked out before Katie once again pinned him to the wall, but with more force this time, and a little more strength

"Katie, did i do something wrong? why are you pu-" Max felt Katie pull on his chest fur, she pulled him down and into a passionate kiss, then she started to rub his private area

"KATIE, STILL NOT OK" Katie jumped back and held her hands

"Sorry" Max came over and said

"Katie, first day together, we cant just screw each other like wild animals" Katie giggled and said

"We could, but you dont want to" Maxs face changed drastically he didnt know a little bunny could be so dirty minded, and wanting for a fox

"If you promise not to put my thing near your mouth while were together, we can stay like this forever and more" Katie nervously laughed then nodded

"Ok, but i want you to get on your bed and lay down, let me look at your knee" Maxs knee was doing well, but it was still hurt

"So, doctor Kate, whats the problem?" Katie took the bandage off, and saw a bruised open wound it hadnt been cleaned or anything, but it looked ok for now

"Well we need to get you a new bandage, then get the bullet out" Max forgot about the bullet, he would have let a bullet be sealed into his knee, and he wouldnt have been the wiser

"Um, how do we get that out?" Katie left the room and came back a few minutes later, with rubbing alcohol, long tweezers, a small gauze pack and a water bottle

"Ok, this does not look good, are we really going to do this?" Katie nodded then clicked the tweezers together

"Dont do that, just get it over with" Max took the water bottle and drank some water, then he went to his bag and took his knife sheath out and bit down on it

"Ok, ready?" Max nodded then Katie put the tweezers in the wound and he groaned and shook as she looked for the bullet, after ten minutes, she got it out

"Ok, drink the water, and i'll bandage your wound" Max had sweat so much, a water bottle was needed to replace the sweet blood

"Th-thank you K-Katie" Max saw her smile at him, then tightened the bandage

"Now lets sleep, you need it, and so do i, that was some gross work" Katie had some rubbing alcohol in one on the small bowls, she rubbed her fingers in it and the tweezers the used some gaze to dry them off, and she set the gauze the tweezers and the alcohol on the desk, then she went to Maxs bed and laid next to him, snuggling up beside him, and then using his arm as a cover, they fell asleep

"I swear if i see them screwing, or Katie is blowing him, im going to hurt him" Judy entered the room with Nick and Bonnie talking while Stu was entertaining the kids and had ice against his arm, where he fell

"Thats gross for one, and two its disturbing, that you said that in front of your mother" Bonnie was watching Judy, and she didnt even notice

"OH, IM SORRY MOM" Bonnie chuckled than said

"Well, i still dont like Max, but were kind of keeping him locked up, so its fine, but make sure the dont...do that" Judy nodded and sat down to talk with them

"Ok, so were not gonna arrest him, he was a victim, and he still is, so he's at fault still, but he knows where the kids are, so were good for now, we just need to keep him alive, and make sure Max doesnt get shot or somthing by a goon" Judy said exactly what was happening in the room right now, but worse

"*Yawn* Hey Max?" Katie nudges Max and he moved her arm away, then she pushed him a little and he woke

"Huh, yea Katie?" Katie kissed his muzzle then said

"How is your knee? I need to change the bandage every now and again" Max moved his leg a little and it was fine, just sore

"I'm fine for now, so we can go ba-" The window broke and a dart entered Maxs neck, almost exactly on his juggular

"AAHH, WHAT THE HELL!?" Max saw his vision go blurry, then he saw Katie turn into a monster, she was growling at him, and snapping two big teeth at him

"ThE FUCK!" Max crawled back and fell off the bed he backed up into the corner of the room, and Katie followed

"Max? Whats wrong what was that dart, are you okay?" Max only heard her growling, and he didnt want to hurt her, but she didnt look like she was going to hurt him, she was crawling on all fours and walking slowly to him, but in reality, she was just walking to him slowly

"KATIE, ITS ME MAX!" Max yelled at her and pointed at himself, she just watched as he did so, then she got closer, he turned his head and closed his eyes, like she was going to bite him or something, but she hugged him and Max looked down, he saw her wrapped around him and gnashing her teeth at him, but she didnt bite him

"K-Katie?" Max felt her hugging him, and she didnt feel like she was moving, just hugging him, and she looked liek she was supposed to be jerking his body around, so he hugged back, and felt a body that was different from Katies

"Max can you understand me?" Max heard only growls and her teeth snapping together, Katie decided to kiss him and try to help him, she stood on her toes and kissed his muzzle, Max felt someone kissing him, but Katie was still on his torso, he kissed back, knowing it was Katie, as it felt like her, and the person was on their toes, so he walked to the bed with whoever was on him, and watched as the savage Katie followed him watching him, then he felt something soft on his muzzle, like a paw, he rubbed against it and Katie smiled, he closed his eyes and laid there, as Katie kept rubbing his muzzle and his arms

"Katie, i dont know if you can understand me or not, but i think i have some sort of chemical in me, or something" Katie heard him say this then she looked around, she saw the dart and picked it up, the shooter had expected Max to kill Katie, because he didnt know her, but he did know her, and he was just sleeping now

"I'm going to get mom and dad stay right here" Max heard growling then silence, Katie was gone, and so was the monster, he looked around then saw two of the monsters and a orange freaky thing enter

"He was shot with this thing" Katie held the dart up, and Nick looked at it, Judy recognized it, it was the type she found that Jak had been shot with

"Let him rest then we'll come back in like an hour, it should be ok by then" Nick and Judy left the room and Katie returned to Max who had closed his eyes again, then she started to kiss his muzzle, he kissed back, like everything was normal, and after a while, he fell asleep, and Katie did as well

"Ok, Nick we need to find that sniper, and then we need to end him, he could have hurt my sister" The sniper was someone specail though, they knew them very well, but the sniper did not know it was Judys house

"Fucking darts cant do shit" Jak relaoded his sniper with another dart, he tested the air the aimed

"Fucking asshole kidnapping bunnys" Harry hired Jak after someone recorded his duel at the gun competition then sent it to Harry

"Bam headshot" Jak fired and hit Max with another dart, the first four he shot didnt even pierce the glass, so he had to shoot in the same spot three times

Inside the room

"AAHH, DAMN" Max woke up and flicked the dart off, he saw Katie on him but this time, she was part skeleton

"HOLY SHIT" Max picked her up and set her on the end of the bed, he ran out of the room and saw hundreds of them, he ran from them at another door, it was a closet, then someone opened the door, it was Judy

"OH GOD JUDY HELP ME" Max hugged her and started crying

"Max? Your ok, what happened?" Max couldnt speak then Katie ran in holding another dart

"What the hell? Come on outside, we need to spot the sniper" Nick and Judy went outside, and looked around, they saw a small glint from the top of tree

"Nick, go inside get my dads gun, and ask him for the target scope" Nick went in and came out several minutes later

"Nick, Judy!?" Jak waved to them, then looked through his scope, they had a gun, and they were aiming at him, but as soon as he pulled his gun away he felt a hot white object enter his head, he fell and hit ground and everything went black, his sniper which was given to him, and was not accurate enough broke

"Nick lets use my dads truck and get to his body" Nick and Judy took the truck and rode to the tree, it was far, and when they got there they saw the body, in a green set of cloths

"Wheres the blood?" Jak stood up and said

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I CALLED YOU, I HAD TO WALK HERE" Nick and Judys jaws dropped then they said

"Why are you shooting my sisters boyfriend and at my parents house?!" Jak shook his head and cracked something after he was done he said

"I had no clue that was your parents house, i was hired an given a lot of money, so i couldnt help Scott, i know money, we have enough, what about Scott, well we got Bogo to inv-" Judy and Nick both looked at him odd

"What?" Jak rolled his eyes and said

"SCOTT WAS KIDNAPPED WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT!?" Nick and Judy both didnt have internet or tv so they couldnt see what was going on

"WHAT?! THEN LETS GO!?" Nick and Judy forgot about Max, and instead asked Katie and him to go with them

"Well, its gonna be a long wa-" Jak saw Katie hopp up, she slapped him across the face adn said

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT MAXY?!" Jak laughed then said

"Look im sorry, but i was hired to do it, and i did it, so im getting paid the money, which i can give to you guys" Katie was still angry at Jak and didnt even know his name

"And you called me a slut Judy, yet your "friend" here seems to know you a little to well" Judy turned and scowled at her sister

"WE LIVE TOGETHER WITH THREE OTHER COUPLES" Judy turned and Jak snickered then Judy turned and threw a rock at Jak which hit his head cutting it

"Now now, dont be rude" Jak saw max and Katie staring at him, then at Judy

"Judy you just hit him, hes bleeding!" Judy turned and stuck her tongue out at Jak who simply smiled

"So you must not know me yet, Jak Steel-Smith, first human in Zootopia, best sniper from another world" Max and Katie watched as his head healed


	86. Chapter 86

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Katie looked at his head and it was fully healed

"What? Shoot you? Oh yea sorry about that, the guy told me you were a kidnapper, and i did it mainly to get rid of you, Maxy was it?" Katie looked at Jak funny then said

"Oh, no thats the nick name i gave him, his name is Max" Jak looked relieved

"Ok, max nice to meet you, and you miss?" Judy turned and said

"S-L-U-T" Jak shook his head and Nick laughed

"I've only slept with Max, thats not being a slut, especially if hes my first boyfriend" Jak smiled and said

"Well, Judy, if shes a you know what, why isnt Mary one?" Judy turned and said

"Because you made her sleep on you, so your the "you know what" Jak" She turned and jak laughed

"So miss what is your name? it isnt s-" katie shook her head and said

"Katie, nice to meet you Jak, thanks for not killing us" Jak felt bad now, and was thinking of something to do to make it up to them

"Oh, i know, Ms. Katie if you will, please shoot me in the head" Jak held a pistol out to her, and she said

"WHAT!? JUDY, NICK DO YOU HEAR HIM!?" Nick turned this time and said

"He's courteous, just do it" Nick turned back and Jak smiled at her

"I'll do it, if you dont want to Katie, i dont know whats up with you Jak, but your an odd fellow" Jak handed Max the gun, and said

"Ready when you are" Max fired and Jak fell to the ground

"Um, is he gonna get up?" Max poked his body, and Katie fainted

"Oh, damn that still hurts" Jak stood up and two pieces of metal exited his forehead

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Max jumped back, and dropped the gun

"Oi, mate be careful, the gun could have gone off" Jak picked Katie and his gun up, then handed Katie to Max

"Ok, lets go" Jak scooted Max forward a little and he began walking, Jak was very tall and buff he was like a tower to Max

After a long walk, resulting in twenty calls from Judys parents, they arrived at Jaks home, he was carrying Max and Judy, and Katie all of them were tired, especially Nick who had walked and kept Jak entertained, the time was two am, and they walked in Nick got upstairs into his room, and he fell onto his bed, almost instantly falling asleep, Jak set Judy next to him, and he took Katie and Max downstairs putting Katie in Maxs arms, then joining Mary who was asleep in her room, but before that he called Cassie to ask her if she was ok, he knew she wasnt asleep, she kept watching the broadcast's over and over, crying herself to sleep, it was horrible

"Hey Cassie, you doin any better?" Cassie sucked in a deep breath then spoke in a weak voice

"I-I'm doing a little better, but Scott needs us, and Casey is with Berry in her room, sleeping, Im looking for clues, but Bogo wont let me turn anything in, and keeps telling me to stop helping and wait" Jak sighed then said

"Go to sleep, im going to look at the cameras on Judys laptop, i will look everywhere, just go to bed or i wont do it" Cassie coughed then agreed

"night Jak, thank you" Jak said goodbye and hung up, then after a lot of password attempts he got Judy's password, C rr0t3ater1o1

"Wow, shes bunny" Jak laughed a little, then began looking through cameras, he of course hadnt found anything, since he had hacked the cameras twice with a little help, and finally stopped when he was to tired to go on

"Come one buddy, were close" Jak closed the laptop, then placed it back where it was, and went to sleep hugging Mary close to him

The morning came, and Jak woke up last like he had been, due to the search for Scott, everyone was doing everything they could, Rex would ride around putting signs up for people to use to investigate and find Scott, but some people took them down, or just threw them away, Abbie asked around, for people who have seen any shady people, who go to warehouses, then Art and Sarah went to different parts of Zootopia, looking in run down abandoned buildings, Casey and Berry would try and spot clues on the broadcasts while Cassie was comforted by whoever came by, now Nick and Judy would help her, and Jak would try to hack into cameras in different building hoping to hack the broadcasting one

"Hello Zootopia, day five of the infinite trials, i hope your all enjoying our little game, Scott surely has" Jorgan moved the camera over to Scott, he had a missing arm and leg, which were growing, and he had holes and burns all over him, he had blood dried all over him, and cuts open, but today was different, they were going to wash him, and he was going to be let alone to heal and then they would come back when he was fully healed, and clean the room up for a special event Jorgan planned

Katie and Max were watching with Berry, Casey, Cassie, and Jak, he glimpsed over every while, Scott was having a hard time keeping himself sane, he would curse and yell and spell words to keep his sanity, even while broad casting

"Ok, so you fucks finally gonna let me go?" Scott saw Jorgan shake his head

"Of course, why do i even ask, you've already beaten this dead horse, and revived it to beat it over and over and over a-" Jorgan whacked Scott with a bat, which Scott ignored as his body had so much done to it, pain didnt affect him as much anymore, but Jak still had a faster healing rate, Scotts was slow, because the serum that made it slow, had a semi permanent effect, it would only make his powers act new when he was being injected, or had serums tested on him, he had so many serums njected into his eye, the brown one was almost black and his orange yellow one, was getting brighter, like it was using serum as color, Scott was just a talking ragdoll now, he showed no emotion, unless he was being tortured, Jorgan and his crew tied his up, then lifted him off the table, but had to pour water behind im, since blood had made him stick to the table

"Alright, ready for your bath little guy?" Jorgan dropped Scott into a big metal tub, then pushed it in front of the camera, Scott sunk to the bottom squirming, then Jorgan pulled him out

"Well, lets get you cleaned up" Jorgan got a metal scouring pad, for cleaning pots and pans, then started to scrub Scotts back, and after a while, Scott started crying, he could only cry and yell, or speak, Jorgan scrubbed until Scotts skin was tearing and falling off, but after an hour and a half, they took him out sprayed the table down, then got some wolves to sanatize it with a brown substance, then they placed a clean Scott who was fully healed onto the table

"Alrigt, just as new, now lets give you some hope, and make you fell happy" Jorgan got a leather belt and a shot, then tied it around Scotts arm and injected the substance into Scott, Scott smiled and started to shake, he felt hot and cold, his powers were acting strange, some of the wounds reopened then closed, and his hands had frost appear on them, then it went away

"What is that? How is he making ice form on his hands?" Casey and Berry both answered

"He was injected with a test serum and was given the ability to use frost as a weapon, and Jak can use heat" Katie and Max looked over at Jak who waved his hand in the air, it was yellow, then he picked up a small post it, and it erupted into flame turning into ash

"I wish i had powers like that" Casey and Jak both stood up and walked to him

"Its a hell living with these, you scare people and dont make friends, were already humans, and now we cant even have people like us, they've framed us for everything bad that has happened it the past five months or more, and there are side effects, they just started two days ago, sometimes my flesh pulses and it hurts, alot, then it heals and does it again, while my heat can start a fire, it can also light me on fire, i sometimes feel my throat burning, until i drink something, then the pain comes even more, putting my flames out, is like getting your flesh cut off, Casey his teleporting, sometimes it makes his body vibrate and he flal through things then has to teleport back up or down or whatever, it is a curse, not a gift" They both went back to what they were doing, and the saw Jorgan was sitting next to Scott reading the paper, while some wolves scubbed the floor and vaccumed the air particles

"Ok, so in a few minutes, i will begin the event, i shall explain it now, SO what is going to happen is Scott is going to take a little test of memory, we will hold a photo up on the screen, then up to him, if he can say who the people in the pictures are, he gets no cuts, if he gets one wrong, he gets one cut, so in five we'll be ready" Casey saw picturess of Casey and Jak and Cassie and everyone Scott knew

"Ok, Scotty, lets go" Casey hated the name now, he wanted Jorgan to call him Scott not Scotty, it use to be a name only Casey knew, and used

"Fuck you" Scott said, which was something normal he said, almost like he had a schedule

"Now now, font be mean, your manners have somewhat disapeared from the first time we met, now i know you havent seen your friends in a while, so lets see if you know all them, then the others" Jorgan held picture of Scott and Cassie at the park, then he showed it to Scott, he started to yell and squirm trying to break out of the straps, but he couldnt, he said Cassie and Jorgan set the picture on a small rack in front of Scott, then he showed a picture of Scott and Casey in their gear, which was one he took a year ago, Scott said Casey and Jorgan set it on the rack

"Now, lets do some more personal pictures" Jorgan showed a picture of Scott and Cassie sleeping together, with made him very angry

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK, GET OVER HERE" Jorgan laughed and walked over to Scott and said

"Yes? do you need somet-" Scott slammde his head into Jorgans

"FUCKER, SHOW HIM ALL THE PICTURES" Scott saw pictures of Cassie naked and some with Jak and Mary, or Rex and Abbie

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR GONNA BE AS DEAD AS YOUR BLACK HEART IS BLACK" Jorgan laughed then got a gun out and shot Scott in the head with at least four magazines, Scott woke and said

"What the hell?! Where am i? CASEY!?" Scot looked around and saw Jorgan

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Scott started to struggle and squirm, then he tried to use his power to see if the strps had a weak point

"My-my powers, their gone, what happened?!" Jorgan looked shocked then he smiled

"Dont play dumb, Jak was shot in the head, and he remembered his life, you try and lie and you get punished" Jorgan reloaded te gun and Scott smiled

"What are you gonna shoot me? go ahead right in my chest, they wont make it thr-" Jorgan shot Scott in the chest and all the bullets went through

"Wha-what the fuck" Scott coughed blood then the bullets popped out, he looked straight and saw photos

"What are those, and where am i?" Scott stared at the photos and saw him sleeping with a bunny, and pictures of her naked

"Those are you and your girlfriend, and some of your other friends, like Jak" Scott looked confused then shook his head

"I dont have a girlfriend, and i dont know a Jak, i was just sitting next to my friend Casey and now im here" Cassie, Jak, and Casey all looked at each other

"My healing ability wasnt slowed by a serum, his is, so his memorys cant come back, because i was shot in the head, but i lost some memorys after a few seconds, this has been almost a minute, he doesnt even remember coming here" Cassie started to cry, he didint even notice her in the pictures

"Oh, so this doesnt bother you?" Jorgan went over to a pivture of a bunny and he took it to Scott then grabbed another one of Scott and her sleeping together

"Who is that? Is that me, and a bunny?!" Jorgan nodded and Scott felt cold, he never slept with anyone before, at least he didint think, and now he has proof of him sleeping with a bunny

"Scotty, are you serious? do you not care about her" Jorgan sounded almost happy then Scott said

"I'm a soldier, i protect the people, and whoever else, includig her, so yes i do care, not directly as i have no rememberence of her at all" Jorgan smiled at the camera then laughed

"JAK YOUR FRIEND HAS BEEN HIT A LITTLE TO HARD, HAHAHAHAH" Jak stood from the table and walked over to the tv, he narrowed his eyes on Scott, Scott looked like he was just nervous

"So, what am i doing here? besides you shooting me?" Jorgan stopped lauging then turned and said

"This is a show called The Infinite Trials, we tortue you, and kil you, over and over and over again" Scotts jaw dropped and Jorgan closed it

"What did i say about that, your going to attract flys" Jorgan exited the room, then came back holding a big bag, he set it on the ground in front of Scott and he poured the contents out

"So, Scott, which tool should i use today? The tongue scraper? Or shwrokingould i just stat cutting you up?" Scott looked at all the tools, they looked brand new, they all smelled of lemon and something else, like chemicals, and the some vinegar

"How about i just go, i mean I'm much more useful out in the field, and i cant have my cover bl-" Scott felt something enter his chest, it hurt, alot

"AAHH, WHAT THE HELL!?" Scott looked down and had a sort of gladiator commander sword protruding out of his chest, it felt deep then Jorgan came over and said

"I dont care what you want or where you need to be, were just going to do this over and over until you die of old age, or i accidentally cut your head off" Jorgan got what looked like a mallet, and started pounding on the sword pommel until the handle was at hi chest, the blade went through the metal after a few hard swings

"Now, stay put, im going to go get special serum i've been on" Jorgon left and Scott started crying, he had no memory of being here at all, and was being tortured by a tiger in a ninja costume

"Ok, now Scott do you like blue or red?" Jorgan came in with two long belts of knives, and he had a wolf behind him

"What question is that? I'll tell you what you want to know, just stop" Jorgan and the wolf both laughed then Jorgan handed the wold the blue belt of knives, and they both put them on

"Ok, so i got first, then you" Jorgan took a knife out flipped it in his hand then threw it and it went into Scotts neck

"AAHHhh" Scotts felt like he was chocking, he he blood gathering in his throat, but he was still alive some how

"Ok, so like this?" The wolf threw the knife and it entered Scotts chest, it entered all the way until the handle met with his skin

"Perfect, now lets speed this up and bit" Jorgan threw two more knives, then the wolf, then Jorgan, until they had no more, Scott had at least ten in his chest, and two in his neck, and then two more in his right arm

"What did i do to deserve this?" Scott felt them yank the knives out then he repeated his thought out loud

"What did i do to deserve this? Why are you doing this?" Jorgan thought for a moment and smiled

"Nothing, you just came here, and I'm doing it, because its fun" Scott started to squirm and stretch his arms out, he felt one of the straps finally giving, after six days, he finally got one to start and break

"Awww, come on big guy, cheer up, just...twenty four more days of this, then we kill you" Jorgan slapped Scotts cheek then left, leaving the sword in his chest, and the camera rolling, he wanted everyone to hear him cry and watch him cry, but Scott had other plans

"Come on, come on" Scott pulled back and forth on the strap and it finally loosed to where he could pull his hand out, he undid the one on his other hand, then on his legs, he started to pull the sword out, and it came out easy

"Hell yea" Scott looked over at the pictures and then went over and picked them up, he stuffed them in his pocket, then Jorgan opened the door holding a small blue serum

"Now, we dont do that, we stay put, and do as were told" Scott threw the sword at Jorgan, then Jorgan caught it by the handle and threw it back ay Scott it hit him in the hshoulder, and Jorgan jumped over to him, then clawed at his chest and other limbs, Scott didnt want to move, an Jorgan set him on the table and strapped him back in

"Now, thats a good boy, so open wide" Scott closed his mouth, and Jorgan had seen Jak do the same thing, he injected it into his eye, and Scott felt worst he had ever felt, then the best, and then normal, then his chest hurt, it started to get very warm, then cold, his powers were fluxing out of control, and it was freezing the bone in his chest, making a plate of frozen bone and then in other areas as well

"Now how do you feel?" Scott felt cold and his chest felt like there were small blades sticking in it from the inside

"C-cold, and h-hurt" Jorgan smiled the took a knife and sliced Scotts chest open, the bone had indeed frozen and it had small very sharp pieces of ice on it, Jorgan started scraping then ice off, then Scott felt even colder, he was having ice scraped off of his bones, and with a metal knife

"There, now how do you feel?" Jorgan let go of Scotts chest, and it healed it didnt hurt, then Scott felt his hand get very cold, his power was ice and it could make him very cold, his hands turned blue, then black, and is crawled up his body, then he got and idea, he focused on his arms, then he jerked his arm forward, the arm shattered and it left a black broken stump with a bone poking out, he broke his other arm, then slashed the leather on his legs


	87. Chapter 87

"HA, IM OUT" Scott fell then ran to the door, he rammed into it, and the door flew off of it hinges and into the wall across from him, his arms had already began to start reforming, he had one of his hands form, and it was very soft, like babys skin, he ran down a hall, and tried to look for a door, he found one, and opened it, there were other people in there or animals, he went up to them and started freeing them, they thanked him, and they all ran out

"Alright, you guys got it from here?" All the animals shook their head and Scott felt bad for them

"We've all been there for at least a week, you had it the worst, can we come with you?" Scott didnt know anywhere to go or anyone that could help him, so he nodded, he was eighteen, and by the looks of all the other guys they were probably in their early twenties

"Aight, lets go, i know a place in the jungle district, that i use to use to hide from the cops in" Scott already didnt like some of them from their storys, but all of them had their memorys and Scott didnt, so he needed friends

After a very long walk, they got to the jungle district and were in the deepest parts of the woods, then they found a cement bunker looking corner, hidden by a tree growing on top of it, and the door was heavy steel

"Alright, this is my place, so lets get in a clean up, i haven't been here in a long time" They all nodded and started to clean, the wolf that helped them get there liked to go by B, and then there was a pair of sisters that were both cheetahs, Leana, and Haidi, they were then nicest, but B was the oldest, and then Leane then Haidi and Scott, Haidi was the same age as Scott but he was a month older, and they did like each other, but only as friends

*Two months after the break out*

"Aight everybody, tonight, we gonna go clubbin, how yall feel bout that?" Everyone agreed, and Scott just nodded his head, he became a slient talker again, while everyone else usually just played games or talked, he just sat down trying to remember his old memorys, and eventually he forgot about Casey, he thougt of him every now and again, but what was the chance that Casey was even in this world

"Lets go, and Scotty, come on, take that jacket off, and put some different pants on, those are the ones you escaped wit" Scott wore a black jacket and black military pants

"No, lets just go, i'll take the jacket off, but thats all" Scott set his jacket on the couach, and they left, apperantly B had slowly been turning the bunker into a bar, and he did, every monday and friday, people came and would drink, and try to have sex everywhere, girls tried to talk to Scott but if they were drunk he would ignore them until they slapped him, or tried to kiss him or something, he always looked at the picture of him and that bunny who he wanted to remember but he couldnt, and it was thursday, so he would have to deal with the drunks who annoyed him and pissed him off

"So, which club tonight girls?" B always let Leana choose, Haidi never cared, but they went and drank then danced, but Scott couldnt get drunk anymore, his powers didnt let him, and he was the only one with powers, so he was always helping them or carrying them back home

"Lets go to this one, Scott looks like he needs to get some girls on him, he could if he would let them, but he's always to tense" Scott was now six foot exactly and he was a foot taller then most of them, but B was five five and he loved being taller then all the girls at clubs, but Scott was a giant there, he wore freakishly huge pants and shirts, and even those were to small sometimes, B helped him with custom cloths, and he tranfered designs of the military pants Scott wore to bigger sizes, Scott loved B and Leana, and Haidi, he just wanted to home with them, bt also try and find his friends

"He aint tenze just nervous, hes a big guy, upstairs and down" Scott looked up and smiled

"How bout you B? Or are you just big in general" B smiled and said

"All day every day, and you know it" They laughed then started walking to the clb which was gladly in the rain forest district, he hated riding the train, people always stared at him, and whispered mean things, but no one even remembered he was the one broadcasted being tortured, just some wierdo who didnt have any fur

After a while they had walked to the club and were going into the club, they bunnys everywhere, or at least female ones, and vixens, they all wore see through playboy bunny outfits, and when the gang got in, they walked to the bar

"Strongest you got, give me ten" Scott waited and the bartender looked at him oddly

"You got id?" Scott rolled his eyes and put two hundred dolalrs on the counter

"Damn boy, what you been savin for" B knew they made a lot of money, but when he gave moeny to Scott, he just put it somewhere

"Drinks, a fuck ton of drinks" B laughed then Leana ordered, and then B, Haidi never drank so she got water

"Here ya go, and if you walk out drunk off your ass, then get ki-" Scott took one of the cups and chugged it, then the next three, the bartender watched then left

"Damn Scott whats with you?" Leana cared for Scott, like a mother, but also as a friend

"I've been trying to get my memorys back, but i cant, and drinking makes my body feel good, so i drink until i dont get a buzz anymore" Scott finished then got up and walked over to a couch over at a wall, and two bunnys walked ver

"Hey big guy, what you lookin for?" B walked over and put his paws on their shoulders, then held out two hundred dollars for each bunny

"Ladys, can you please help ma friend out, he a little tense" The girls giggled, Scott was tired and he didnt care about anything right now, so he let his head fall back, then he felt one of the bunnys sitting on his lap, the other was next to him rubbing his arm

"Uh, g-girls, i think m-my friend was a little drunk, yo-you dont have to "help me, im fine" Both bunnys giggled, then the one on his lap, leaned forward on him, and kissed him

"OK, B i think I'm gonna head o-" The bunny pushed his shoulder back onto the couch, Scott felt helpless, then she started kissing him, Scott was shocked, and he felt his hand start to get cold

"Um, i think i need to go" Scott tried to scoot away, but then the other bunny pulled his arm back

"Wow, you are tense, we can fix that" Scott felt his elboe get cold, he rolled his sleeve up, and he needed to relax, but not this type of relax, it would still work though

"No, just work, it gets to me" The bunny on him smiled then pressed up against his chest

"Your chest is strong, feel his muscles Kasandra" The other bunny pushed on his chest the stomach

"Wow, thats tough, what do you do for a living?" THey were trying to keep him still and also make him more comfortable

"I'm a bounty hunter, i go out a few time s a week and look at the board" The bunnys looked at each and smiled at him

"Thats real neat, so have you killed someone before" Scott nodded

"I dont care to bring them in alive, they did something to have the bounty set on them, so why let them live to do it again" Scott scared one, the other was impressed

"So, do you come here alot?" Scott shook his head, then picked her up and set her next to him, she was soft and nice, she felt familair

"I'll be seeing you ladys later, i need to go, sorry" Both bunnys looked sad, then Scott went back to the bar, and B smiled at him

"Fuck you, making me nervous like that" B laughed then slapepd Scotts back

"I could have sent a model over there, and your dick would have stayed limper than a sausage" Leana and Haidi laughed and Scott blushed, B had seen him with girls, he never showed much emotion when it came to girls, and he didnt get as "happy" as B did

"Hey man, i'm just tryna help, your to tense, you kill people and come home, thats all, you ever do, so i can sorta see why your a little stressed, girls can make that go away" Scott ordered another round of ten, and drank them all, but something was odd about them, he noticed one of them was a different color, somone bought him a drink, but he felt wierd, tireder then when he got there

"Scott? yo you ok?" Scott stood up and stumbled a little then was normal again, the two bunnys came up to him and walked him back to the couch, B was smiling when Scott was walked over to the couch, his vision was going in and out of focus, and he felt the bunnys kissing him, and then he saw a room, with a bed

"Oh shit" Scott saw the bunny on top of him, naked, and another bunny on his waist bouncing

After a few hours, Scott felt better, he opened his eyes, and both bunnys were on either side of him, sitting

"So, how do you fell Scotty?" Scott sat up, and wiped his face, he noticed his pants were on a chair, and his shirt was on it as well

"Woah, wait what happened?" Both bunnys giggled and then got off the bed, they both put their cloths on and walked out, then Scott stood up, he was naked and he was sore on his chest and waist

"Oh, my god" Scott saw a box of condoms on the bedside table, and maybe six wrappers

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Scott got his cloths on, then ran out to B still putting his shirt on

"Scott, dude what did you do back there? one of the bunnys came out a little wobbly" Scott walked up to B and put his hand on his throat

"B i could freeze your throat right now and kill you, but since your my friend, i wont" B gulped and Scott let go

"Look dude, you been real tired and stressed lately, so i slipped a little something in a drink bought you, and i told the girls to take you to a room, and do whatever, i didnt know you didnt want to screw them, i would have told them not to" Scott bought a drink, then left, walking back to the bunker, feeling violated

After a while, Scott got home, and he walked to his room, he had made a bag out of duct tape, and sand, a lot of it, and he prcticed hitting it, and whenever he was angry he would, he hit it for an hour then took a shower, and went to bed, the showers in the bunker were only seperated by walls, and no curtain behind you, so he hated the showers

"YO SCOTTY, YOU HOME?!" Scott heard B yelling his name so he got up and kicked the bag extremely hard, then B came into his room

"Hey man, you know im sorrys right?" Scott nodded then walked over to his bed and sat on it

"And you know, you like a son to me right?" Scott nodded again then laid down, B left after saying sorry again, then he fell to sleep, he dreamed about being in that room, and seeing a big bone plate in him instead of ribs and other bones

After a while he woke up to someone calling his name

"SCOTT, COME ON WE GOTTA SET UP FOR TONIGHT" It was Leana, he helped them with all the heavy lifting, and the potential jobs that could hurt them

"Coming mom" Scott snickered then left and started setting up tables, and light, he set the bar up, then waited at the entrance, he was also the bouncer

"Ok, remember anyone gives ya shit, you knows what to do" B clapped Scotts shoulder and handed him his black shirt that said security

After a while two couples showed up, showed Scott id then payed him twenty dollars each

"Well tonight is going smooth, how about your end?" B was the bartender, but sometimes people got mad at him for the prices so Scott had to take care of them, then Leana and Haidi, they talked and flirted they did this to entertain people, if someone got physical Scott entered

"Its all good dog, you?" Scott clicked his tongue, which was a noise they used to show they were ok, if they werent they would tap the mic twice

"Well, it could be a little faster but, oh one sec B" Scott got three more people in and they resumed their conversation

"So, yea its good but more people means more moeny, oh and B" B was serving someone then said

"Yea Scotty?" Scott liked when people called him Scotty, like Casey did, it made him feel better

"I'm sorry about last night, i didnt mean to overreact, but that tiger said i had a girlfriend i may not know her but i think we were really close, since he had pictures of them sleeping together, and playing in the park

"Nah, its my fault, you good Scotty, i wont do it again" They both clicked their tongues then the mics went silent until Leana got on

"Yea we got some guy, here..get off..Scotty come on in" Scott walked in and saw a panther with his arm blocking Leanas path

"Hey bud, get off, or get out" The panther gave Scott the finger, then Scott grabbed the back of his neck, and slammed him into the wall, Scott carried him outside and threw him over by a tree, there was maybe four people waiting, all of them held their ids and then when Scott saw them, he let them in for free, since they witnessed the situation at hand

"Thank you" Scott handed a badger his id back and they all entered, then he saw a small group of bunnys, they all looked familair, and they had some guys with them, some looked like Scott, he was surprised

"Id, please" It was Jak, Art, and Rex, they had Mary, Abbie and Sarah with them

"Oh, yea, um are you a human?" Scott nodded then said

"You got your id or what?" They all showed him their ids, then they payed, one of them looked at Scott oddly, it was Art, and then they got in, they didnt recognize Scott, his eye had changed color, and the other was black, he was taller, and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose, his hair also started getting cut different, so he looked a lot more intimidating, but he also didnt look like the brown eyed short nice and friendly looking guy he had before

"That guy was wierd" Scott ignored them as more and more people came, then he forgot about them and he carried on normaly, until he got a call from B asking for Scott to get rid of a drunk bear

"A bear, great, fucking sweet" He closed the door hen entered, after telling a couple he would be right back

"Sir, you need to go, you have had a little to much to drink" The bear was looking at his glass wierd, then slammed it against Scotts head, Scott stood still, the punched the bear in the nose, he fell out of his seat, and he noticed Jaks group watching as he carried the bear out

"Sorry about that people, please you id then go in for free" Scott checked eight more ids and let them in, after another while, he saw a pair of bunnys and a human, the human looked so familair, he had two white eyes, and black hair, he was slightly taller and the bunnys looked familair as well

"Id please" The bunnys handed him their ids then the human did, he watched Scott oddly until he said

"Take a fuckin picture, it'll last longer, eejit" Scott gave them their ids back and Casey looked away, then walked in

"Yo, Scott we got ANOTHER drunk already, more action then we get in a month, show him his way out, he touched some bunny, and she did not like that, but her boyfriend has the same name as you, so you could probably get some" Scott closed the door then walked in, there was a tiger, talking to a rather drunk looking buffalo

"Which one touched the bunny? it wasnt the tiger right? cause he was in a group" B pointed to the buffalo and Scott walked over and slammed the buffalos head on the counter, then picked him up and walked away, the group watched him oddly, he threw the buffalo out, and let the people in free again

In the bar

"Did you guys see that? He knocked a bear and a buffalo out in one punch, and he slammed the buffalos head on the counter" Rex talked with the others as they nodded and watched to see if other animals would pick fights, while Cassie sat alone at the bar, and she drank, she started to drink a lot more, for a bunny, she drank a lot

"Cassie was pissed, and i have enver seen her say Scotts name in a sentence more than that, she curseed a lot as well, i never heard her curse before this" They were all nodding and Cassie was given a drinks for free, but she drank them in sips, and slowly, then they saw a cheetah come to the table

"Hey, im Haidi, sorry about our security guard, Scotts his name if you need to talk with him or ask him questions about the buffalo and bear, their both fine but bruised, so you dont need to call anyone" Haidi always had to tell everyone not to call the police or an ambulance, because the club wasnt really legal, since their legal age to enter was eighteen

"No worry miss, that bunny is our friend, so the guard helped" As Haidi left, Art slammed his fist on the table

"THAT WAS SCOTT" Everyone was startled and Art explained how he saw Scotts reflection in the guards face

Outside the club

"Id please, you have to be eighteen or older" They handed the id to him, and he examined it, it was fake

"How old are you?" The animal was a fox, he had a real id, but didnt want to show it

"I'm twenty, the id might be fake, but i dont think you wanna see my real one" Scott rolled his eyes and pointed inside, the fox gave him thirty dollars, and he entered

"Hey how are you?" A nice bunny walked up dressed in tight cloths, it was Kasandra

"Oh hey, you dnt need to show me id, you showed me you were eighteen at that club" She blushed then walked in, Scott was nice to people he knew, and regualars, so he would act friendly even if he didnt like the person who was getting in, like a fox and vixen who gave him attitude but he still acted nice

"Hello, George, drinking all night?" A bear grunted and walked in, handing Scott his money, Scott had a small box next to him that was filling very fast

After a while B called Scott in, their max amount of customers was reached, so they needed to close the door and make sure evreyone was having fun, and not crowded, Scott went in and sat at the bar, he noticed the bunny at the end close the group that looked at him odd, he decided to try and cheer her up

"Hey, I'm Scott" The bunnys ears shot up and she looked at Scott, then they went back down

"Oh, hi im Cassie, nice to meet you" Scott kissed the back of her paw, and ordered a strong bottle of vodka, B brought it over and winked at Scott

"So, um, how are you? You dont look to happy" Casssie shook her head and turned to him

"My boyfriend was kidnapped, then tortured for a week, and when he got out, we didnt find him for two months, so we couldnt look anymore, we just thought he got lost, or he died, and im trying to figure out ways to find him still, my friends help, but i dont dtop looking, his name was Scott like you, and he had brown eyes, black hair, and the nicest smile" Scott felt bad about prying then said

"My eyes used to be brown, but something happened one day, and i woke up on a metal table strapped down, some tiger was cutting me and laughing, then i got out, and ran, its actually been a little more than two months since i got out" Cassies ears shot up, and she turned to Scott

"DO YOU HAVE PICTURES FROM THE TIGER?!" Scott nodded then pulled them out, he noticed the bunny in the picture was Cassie, and he looked at her then at the picture

"What the fuck, thats you!" Cassie nodded and hugged Scott

"Oh my god Scott, your safe!" Scott looked very different from the pictures, his eyes were brown not yellow and black, his hair was in a different style, and his nose didnt have a scar, he was also a little shorter in the picture

"Um, Cassie i think the guard is feeling a little odd with you hugging him" Scott looked up and saw Casey, an image falshed in his head of Casey then he said

"Casey?" Casey looked up and said

"How do you know my name? and why is Cassie hugging you?" Scott smiled and rubbed Cassies back

"Its me Scott, my memorys were lost, but i remember you, now i do" Casey waved at everyone to come over, and they walked over, Scott recognized Jak


	88. Chapter 88

"Jak, Casey, Cassie, Rex, i know all of you" B walked over and said

"Um, Scotty whats goin on?" Casey looked up at B then everyone else did

"Who are you?" B looked at all of them then dropped the glass in his hand

"Your his friends, and your his gir" B waved at Haidi then Leana and they came over, as he cleaned the glass up

"Yea B?" Haidi saw Scott being hugged and talking with the group

"Leana who are they?" Leanas jaw dropped and she said

"Those guys are Scotts friends, and thats his girlfriend

"Scott where were you, and who are these guys?" Scott looked over at B, Leana, and Haidi

"These are my friends, B, Leana, and Haidi, i saved them when i got out of that tigers prison thing, so we made this bunker our home, and our club, i couldnt remember where you guys were or where i lived so i decided to look around when i hunted, and when we went out, but we never knew what you looked like except you Cassie" Cassie rubbed her face into his chest, and he smiled, Scott lifted Cassie up and set her on his leg, they all talked and caught up on what they did the last two months

"So, where is Nick and Judy?" Scott saw Jak and Art look at each other then smile at him

"Their getting married tomorrow, their planning the time right now, when they send it out tomorrow, were gonna go, so are you coming with us?" Scott looked at B, Leana, and Haidi, they all nodded at him and he stood up holding Cassie, and he set her in her seat

"So, how long till we close?" B looked over at a clock and held up to fingers

"Can you guys hang out for two hours, we can leave after that" They all sat at their table, and Scott joined them

"I WANT THE GIN, NOW GIVE IT" B was being held by his shirt by a rhino, who was yelling at him, he was obviously drunk, so Scott tried to take care of it

"Sir, you need to leave" The rhino turned and one of his eyes were closed, he poked Scott in the chest and said

"The fuck are you gonna do, small fuck?" Scott punched the rhino in the jaw, the kneed his gut, pulled his horn down to the ground and slammed his heel into the rhinos head

"Whos small fuck?" Scott dragged the rhino over the entrance, and then came back, everyone talked for the res of the time, while they drank some, Cassie was now very inoxicated, and happy, so she couldnt control her speech

"Rex, your so cute, like a little kitten" Rex was feeling uncomfortable that Cassie just got Scott back, and she was trying to flirt with him

"Cassie, talk to Scott, you guys hevent talked in more than two months, catch up with him" Scott was drinking some vodka that B gave him, then finished it, feeling warm

"Hey Scotty" Cassie was not slurring her speech, but her ears were drooping and she was constantly smiling

"Yea Cassie?" Scott saw her blinking slowly, and smiling at him

"What are we gonna do tomorrow, at Nick and Judys wedding, im not feelin to good, i think i drank to much" Cassie felt Scott wrap his arm around her shoulder then pull her in close to him, she almost fell asleep then and there, but just leaned on him

"So how did you guys get here?" Jak set his drink down and laughed a little

"We were going from club to club, asking if the club had a lot of people in it, and everytime we went, the security guard said we have stirppers, so we left, and finally came here, we saw you and got side tracked so when we paid and entered we didnt know anything, but then we saw this place was small and no girls were trying to get into Arts pants, so we stayed" Art choked on his drink as Sarah stared at him

"What did they do to Art, Jak?" Sarah watched as Art composed himself and cleaned himself up a little

"Oh, a lot of the girls there were trying to corner him and have s-" Jak felt something hit his arm, Rex punched him and mouthed SHUT THE FUCK UP JAK

"Oh, they were, and Art you decided not to tell me?" Art nodded then spoke

"I didnt let any of them touch me or anything, so hey i thought it was o-" Sarah kissed Art hard then sat back down

"Good, cause your mine" Art blinked before smiling and finishing his drink

"Alright, lets go guys, its closing time, and everyone is leaving, so lets go before the drunks start driving" Scott picked Cassie up, Rex picked Abbie up as she was sleeping, and Art walked with Sarah, Jak and Mary walked, then Berry and Casey helped each other get out

"Well, now that were all mostly drunk, i think we should try to get rid of it so were ok at the wedding tomorrow" They all walked home, and Rex walked with his bike next to him, controlling it

"Ok, so everyone take a shot of this" Scott made a drink he gave B whenever he tried to hit on girls while he was tending to the bar, a shot was good enough, a glass would make you pass out and wake up fine

"Bottoms up" Scott took one so he could reassure everyone it was ok to drink, then again he was immune to poison and diseases, and sickness

"EWW, thats disgusting" Cassie gagged then set the shot glass down, the mixture was zucchini, strawberry and green tea

"Where did you learn this? blegh" Jak set the cup down sticking his tongue out

"I learned it on te internet, apperantly small bodied animals get drunk a lot fast, but get sober quicker, while big guys like us get drunk slowed, but stay drunk longer, not that we can get drunk anymore" Jak smiled and said

"I dont know, i kinda miss drinking then seeing black, and waking up in prison or in a room in France" Art, Scott and Casey laughed then Art asked

"You woke in prison one time?" Jak shook his head then said

"Nope, i woke up in France one time, and in a room next to the Eiffel tower, and i had a lot of money with me somehow" Everyone explained their best storys then Art came along

"When i was a lot younger, and i first drank, i remember one time, i was in my friends shop, i just got done stealing a nice couple of jewels from a museum, they should lock the jewels sometimes you know? but anyways i got them and i sold them, i was given three thousand dollars, so i had some spending money, so i went out, i bought some cloths, then some food, i went to a pub and bribed the tender, since i was only seventeen at the time, then i drank a little to much, even with my tolerance, but i woke up in a bed, i didnt have a home at the time, i lived on the streets, so it was odd, then i saw next to me was the money i had, it was in a giant bag, and i was so mind boggled, i counted the money and i still had it all, but when i went downstairs, i kinda blinked out of the building, i had none of the money, and i was hungry, then my head hurt like i wasnt gonna survive the day, so i went back to Sully and he didnt even remember me getting the jewels, so i went back to the museum and their they were, back on the stand, i still had me cloths and the little nick knacks i bought, which was a watch and a few coins that were very rare, so i was curious as to why i still had it, so i went back to Sully and sold those things i made four hundred, which i spent on more necessary things, i still dont know where three thousand euros go in one night" Jak and Scott were paying close attention as they were the only ones awake

"So you stole from a museum?" Jak waited for Art to answer, he had looked at the cieling then at Jak

"I mean, i just borrowed the gems, cause i got my stuff, and they were back at the museum before anyone noticed" Art smiled and Jak just rolled his eyes

"Well, im going to go to Cassies house so we can sleep, its late, and i can drive Berry and Casey" Jak insisted he walk with them, but Casey and Scott could handle it

"See you guys tomorrow, and send me the wedding place" Jak wrote something on a piece of paper really fast, then handed it to Scott as he opened the door

"Oh, thanks heh, see ya" They waved by then Scott carried Cassie, and Casey held Berry

"Hey Scott" Casey was a little wobbly but was fine to walk and wasnt as happy as he had been earlier when the first got there

"Yea? whats up" Casey slowed a little and said

"Scott, i did so much to find you, and i cant believe i actually gave up, even Cassie looked more, and she only knew you for two days, but she was so determined to find you, i just stopped looking, and when it popped up, i would look around for the day, then go home, and do whatever, i took you in as a little brother, and i forgot about you, im the worst big brother ever" Casey had started to tear up, while they walked, then tears fell down his cheeks

"Well, at least I'm not dead, and you at least tried, so thank you Casey, and no your the best brother ever, i dont have any others so that makes you the nicest, funniest, smartest, and whatever else, as my bigger brother, but that also makes me the best little brother ever" Casey laughed and stopped crying, they walked and talked and as they got to their girlfriends house, Berry woke up

"Wow, that was horrible, that tasted like pure healthy" Berrys vision started to clear, and then she saw Casey was carrying her

"Hey Casey" Casey looked down at Berry, she looked like a little kid, she was curled up against him, and was now using her arms to push against his and sit up

"Hey Berry, whats up" Berry looked at his eyes, and since she was still a little drunk, she said

"Why are your eyes white?" Casey always felt as this was a sore subject, he didnt like it when people stared at him, or asked him if he contacts, he always hated questions like this, but he still answered

"Well, i use to be blind, i had cataracts and the lens they put in my eye to fix it, well they accidently put it in before it finished clearing from some heat that had been applied to it, so it stayed white on each side, which i find stupid, and since eyes do have a certain warmth, my eye kept it warm, and it stayed white, if they had been more careful, my eyes would be green or hazel" Berry stared into his eyes, they werent like a normal persons that had cataracts his were fully white, but when they took the lens out, his eyes had some color return, and then when they were put in, it stayed like that, a faint green, he looked like a zombie

"Wow, thats sad, i wish i could see your eyes like they were, why cant they take the lens out and replace it?" Casey cringed then said

"Because my parents paid for it, so when they saw me, they thought nothing changed, and they wanted me to be a construction worker for the main company in our family, but they thought i couldnt see, so i stole a lot of money, and ran away, but after a while, i heard from a friend of mine, his name was George and he loved me and Scott, he knew my parents, but after a while they told him they had disowned me, they even gave him so sort of proof, it was a document, that said i stole four hundred thousand dollars" Berrys jaw dropped, and she said

"YOU STOLE FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Casey snickered then said

"No, i took sixty, so i could buy a little house, and some gear, i had some left over, so i did the best i could to take Scott in and raise him, and i'd say i've done a pretty good job, but i lost him for two months, and i forgot about him, i was like a father four more than four years, yet i forgot him" Casey stopped and teared up, Scott stopped and said

"Casey, come on, its over, hes not gonna hurt me anymore, unless he wants to die" Casey started to cry, and Berry comforted him

"Casey, stop crying, you tried your best, and Scott is alive, come on" Casey nodded and Berry smiled at him, she kissed his cheek and he started to walk again

"You may be the older brother, but you sure act like the younger brother" Casey chuckled, and then they got to the house, Casey set Berry on his shoulders and used the key she got him, to open the door

"Ok, so you and Cassie are sleeping in her room" Scott nodded and walked upstairs into Cassies room, it looked very different, she had everything very clean and neat, then a board on one side of her room with broadcasting pictures, some string that made a circle to amny warehoues, and a picture of her and Scott in the corner, Scott set her on her bed, then looked at the picture, he looked handsome, his eyes were the nicest brown he had ever seen, a peaceful looking color, his hair was a little lighter, but it was soft looking, and he was happy and Cassie was as well

"Look at me now, no more brown, tough face, and new hairstyle, and thats all i need to be forgotten" Scott set the picture back on the board, then took his pictures out, of all of his friends, then he put them all next to each other on the board

"There, now were gonna be together for a long time" Scott went over to Cassies bed and sat on the edge, he was nervous about sleeping there, he hadnt slept with a bunny in a while, unless you count the drugged incident at the club

"Whats wrong Scott?" Cassie got up, and got behind Scott she put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed her cheek on his

"Oh, uh, i havent slept with another person in a few months, and i think the last time i did was with you, so i think i forgot how to do it" Scott laughed nervously, then Cassie licked his neck, it sent a chill down his spine, and he thought he was cold

"Well i think your a natural, come on" Cassie moved over and he turned his body then laid down, Cassie got on him and laid her head on him

"How do you feel? nervous at all?" Cassie moved closer to his face, and drooped her ears back

"Y-yea, i do feel n-nervous, you?" Cassie shook her head and moved a little closer

"Not really, im use to sleeping with you and i mis-" Cassie looked into his eyes, his yellow one was sort of lighting up, and his black one was blueish

"Wow, your eyes, their so pretty, the yellow one is lighting up like a small light, and the black one is blueish" Scott saw his eye was producing a small amount of light, creating a yellow ring

"Th-thanks, i guess" Cassie got closer to look at his eyes, he could feel her warm breath on his mouth, it smelled like alcohol, but he was used to that smell from B and him hanging out late at night, playing games

"Hey Scott?" Scott moved his head a little to indicate he was paying attention

"Do you remember this?" Cassie moved her arms to his neck and pulled forward, and kissed him, passionately then letting go

"N-no i dont, but i can tell i missed it" Scott felt her move even closer to him, and she moved close to him to kiss him, then back teasing him

"Oh come on, i missed my bunny" Cassie smiled then kissed him aggresively pushing his head into the bed, then he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed for what felt like an hour

"Now i remember" Scott smiled and Cassie licked her lips, then smacked them

"You taste like beer, really strong beer, kinda bitter" Cassie giggled then Scott smiled, he missed her laugh and her giggles

"You do to, but a lot less strong to what i drink, sorta bourboney" Cassie and Scott made out more, resulting in the lose of both their shirts, and someones bra, while Casey and Berry had their fun as well

"So, i can tell your happy Scott is back" Casey turned and said

"HAPPY!? HES MY BROTHER, IM ASTOUNDED" Casey laughed as Berry jumped a little

"Well I'm happy as well" Berry went over to her bed and laid down


	89. Chapter 89

"I'll see you in the morning i guess" Casey walked over to the couch he was using to sleep on, since he didn't want to force himself on Berry like the first time they met, they had actually had sex, but it was getting better, and this night was definitely better

"Oh come on, sleep with me, I'm drunk, make sure i dont fall off my bed" Casey chuckled then walked over and got into bed with her

"Ok, so what do i do? make a little block for y-" Berry pushed herself up against Casey, then wrapped her arms around his chest

"Just make a small wall, i can hold onto" Berry pushed her legs between his, then pushed her head under his chin, and closed her eyes

"HOLY FUCK" Casey was nervous, he had never been this nervous when it came to girls, but it was Berry, and she was only wearing her shirt, so he could feel her fur all over him, it was like hugging a big bunny, which was what he was doing

"I dont know if you know this, but when you girls, you know with the sexy ears, and tails, get this close to a guy he gets kinda...excited" berry giggled under him, and he smiled

"Good thing she likes me for who i am, most see my eyes, and nope out" Casey hugged her and then Berry moved up a little, she leveled her face with his, then rubbed her nose on his

"Wow, you can be really bunny, or really cute, and you can be an extreme mix of it" Berry didnt care if she was called cute by her boyfriend, but if she was called cute by another animal, she flipped out

"I'm always bunny, cute is for you, and the mix is for times like now" Casey nodded in agreement, and Berry kissed him, then she moved her hips closer to his and her grabbed her by her waist, and he kissed her back, then Berry got more intense, she ran her fingers through his hair, then when he tried to pull away, she grabbed his hair, and they kept kissing, she made sure he wouldnt break the kiss, and she did well, after a while, her mouth started to get tired, so she stopped and took a deep breath in, then Casey did

"Well that i think was the longest kiss ever, also the sexiest" Berry laughed then said

"You taste like beer, and that wierd stuff Scott made" Casey laughed a little and smiled at her

"You taste like bunny, cute bunny" Berry felt her face heat up, she rubbed her cheeks and started to rub Caseys shoulders, then his chest, it felt odd, but good and he felt like he needed more

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Berry smiled at him, then bit her lip and rolled onto him, so she was on top of him and she put her paws on his shoulders then kissed him hard, then Casey felt her start to lick his bottom lip

"So what is that? is licking a bunny thing? cause you really like to lic-" Casey licked his cheek, and she giggled it tickled, he had a stubble and it was rough

"What?" Casey felt his cheek, he hadnt shaved in a while, and he was now getting a stubble, his military gear was in a small box, and it had his shaving kit in it

"Your face, it had little whiskers on it" Berry felt his "whiskers" and they tickled her fingers

"Oh, my facail hair?" Berry nodded and licked his cheek again

"Why do you lick my cheeks? most girls dont like kissing me with a stubble they say it itches them, or feels like sand paper is scratching their face" Berry giggled and kissed him

"No, your whiskers are cute, and they feel good on my face, i can only feel them if you kiss me, its like getting scratched in a spot you cant reach" Casey kissed Berry, and she first kept her arms on his shoulders, then moved to his neck, and she laid down then used her weight to kiss him, making it so he couldnt move, they made out more and more until they fell asleep

At Jak and Marys room

"-ARDER REX" Jak woke up to Abbie saying something rather loud, that could be heard from the other side of the wall

"Lay down, they've been screwing for an hour, Abbie has said things i dont even know she kn-" Abbie then said something else

"WHEN I SAY HARDER I MEAN HARDER" (Fucking kill me please) Jak and Mary's eyes both shot open ignoring their sleepy state, then fell to the floor laughing until

"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED, HES TRYING" They could hear Rex laughing, the Abbie laughing

"Are they even scr-" Jak heard someone knock on their door, it was Art

"Will you tell them to SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOUR FUCKING LIKE A PAIR OF HORNY APES!" Art saw Jaks cheeks blow up and he smiled trying not to laugh

"K-kid you got some fucking know how on yo-" Jak couldnt hold it in, he fell to the floor laughing, then he heard Rex and Abbie laughing

"SORRY ART, JUST GO TO SLEEP AND LISTEN TO THE APES" Art heard Rex yell this then he slapped his sides and said

"I CANT LISTEN TO TWO ANIMALS FUCKING WHILE THE ONE ON TOP YELLS AT THE OTHER TO FUCK HER HARDER" Jak couldnt breath, he started to inhale deeply, then wheeze

"Art, just go to bed, their almost done" He heard Abbie yell something

"YEA IN A FEW HOURS" Art breathed in heavily then yelled back

"ITS TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING, NOT LISTEN TO TWO ANIMALS FUCK O CLOCK" Jak and Mary were now choking and gasping for air, while Sarah just watched and was trying not to laugh out loud

"DO I NEED TO COME IN THERE AND PULL YOU TWO APART!?" Art yelled this than walked over to the door an messed with the knob to scare them

"NO, NO AMOUNT OF STRENGTH, CAN GET ME OFF OF HIM, SORRY" Art sighed then walked back to his room, slamming the door closed

"WE WIN, NIGHT GUYS" Abbie and Rex were silent again, and Jak went to sleep next to Mary after using a towel to wipe the sweat off of his body, as he laughed so hard

"Ok, so tomorrow were all going to the pool, i dont care how anyone else thinks of you guys, were going and showing your all nice men, so be ready, i told everyone, and Scott will be going, so we can all relax and have fun together, but only after Nick and Judys wedding" Jak nodded and Mary looked up and said

"Whos Nicks best man?" Jak smiled and pointed at himself

"Awww, thats so nice, heh, lets go to bed so we can be there early tomorrow" Jak laid down, then Mary did, and they went to sleep, with no more yelling

The next morning, everyone is at Jak, and Marys, except Nick and Judy who were at the wedding area, planning all day, so they went to a hotel

"Ok, everyone ready?" Mary looked around and saw all the guys in very nice suits, while all the girls were in dresses, and standing next to their boyfriends

"Yep lets go, hopefully no one starts to have sex and decide TO FUCKING YELL WHEN THEIR KISSING TO BE FUCKING MARRIED" Art made it clear he was still not happy about last night

"Hey we won, and we wouldnt have sex there, we would do it in the bathroom" Rex nudged Abbie who smiled

"Ok, guys lets go, Jak got some special service to pick us up" They all went outside, and waited at the end of the drive, then a long champagne limo pulled up

"Are you all to go to Nick and Judys wedding?" A pig was driving and they all nodded then got in

"Ok, so what do i do at the wedding? I've never been to one, and i've never been a best man" Everyone looked at him confused, except Art, Casey, and Scott they had never been to one either, let alone been a best man

"Jak, Nick told me to tell you just to say something nice, he planned everything before hand, so just go along, but he also planned the bachelor party, so it is kind of a not surprise thing, just say something nice at dinner" Jak nodded feeling embarrassed that he never even looked up what he had to do, or even thought about being the best man

"I thought Finnick would be his best man, Nick and me talked about some past life things he did with him when we were cleaning dishs" Jak didnt know Finnick, but Nick had chosen him for the job, and thats all that mattered

"Alright, short drive, were here" The group got out, and saw large blue and green building with floral painting on it, and when they got inside, there were lots of seats, and lots of tables with food, and drinks on them, then there was a large stand in the front of the room

After a long while, Nick came in from another room, while Judy was in one across from him

"Hey Jak, whats up?" Jak turned from talking with one of Judys relatives and smiled

"Hey Nick, its your big day, whats up with you bud?" Nick smiled and he extended his paw

"Jak its an honor to have you as my best man" Jak shook his hand and said

"As it is mine, thank you for choosing me Nick, even if weve known each other for a few months, its a really big choice, and sorry i didnt help with anything a best man actually helps with" Nick had gotten a preset wedding plan, and Jak would have everything explained to him, he would only need to make a speech at the dinner, and then help with Nick and his ride, Jak decided to call them a limo to take them wherever they wanted for a day

"Jak, i'll see you in a few, its gonna start in ten minutes" Jak nodded, and as he did a small looking hamster came up

"EXCUSE ME, JAK? CAN YOU COME WITH ME I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU FOR YOUR INSTRUCTIONS" Jak looked down and nodded, he followed the hamster to the room Nick had been in previously, then the hamster explained that Jak only had to do three things, hold the ring, sign the marriage licence with Nick and Judy, then give his speech, right as they exited, Nick was standing at the arch of flora, and a male bunny was holding a book and waiting, Jak walked over and had the ring ready to hand to Nick, then he heard someone play some music over an intercomm or something, he saw Judy come out in the cornor of his eye, while her father walked down the aisle with her, when they arrived, Judy and Nick held paws as the bunny read the vows, and then he got to the big part

"Judy Hopps, do you and willingly take Nicholas P. Wilde as your lawfully wedded husband?" Judy nodded and said yes

"Nicholas P. Wilde, do you willingly take Judy Hopps as your lawfully wedded wife?" Nick nodded and said yes, Jak handed him the ring and the bunny said

"please place the ring on her third finger" Nick did so and then Judy did so with Nick

"Groom, you may now kiss the bride" Nick and Judy kissed and everyone cheered, then yelled their names

"YEA NICK, GOOD JOB, JUDY SHOW HIM WHO'S BETTER AT KISSIN" Nick and Judy broke the kiss and turned to the audience, Judy threw the small boquet she had, and someone jumped over to grab it, then threw it to Sarah

"Art?" Art stood up smiling the readjusted his suit and sat back down, everyone clapping at his determination, then Rex said

"I was gonna do that" Art laughed then responded with

"Should have been faster tiger" They laughed then someone announced for them to go to a room

It was ten o clock, and then they were all taken to a room with humongous tables and a lot of seats, Judy and her parents and Nick all sat together, while the rest of Nick and Judys friends sat around them, then after they had chosen their food and started talking, Jak stood up at the center table, and clapped, he didnt want to break a glass, as he surely would, and said

"Everyone if i may have your undivided attention, i'd like to say a few words, and toast to Nick and Judy" Everyone turned to Jak and he started his speech

"So, Nick, Judy, you two were me very first friends in this world, and you showed me the kindness, and the brutality of Zootopia, all in a singe day, i would love to call you family, but alas, i cannot, but i still do" Everyone laughed then quieted

"And i would love to see you two, the nicest, coolest, and strongest couple in Zootopia, to stay together until the end, i hope that all of us one day are all drinking together as each of us have our wives and be the best of friends still, if not more, to Nick and Judy" Jak raised his glass and everyone followed, he drank and then everyone else did, then they applauded Jak and began to eat, and talk and laugh

"Jak, where did you write that? how long did it take?" Jak looked over at Judy confused

"What? I didnt write it down, i just said what i thought was appropriote" Judy smiled then Nick laughed and said

"For a guy who is as tough as Bogo or tougher, no offence" Bogo looked over at Nick and smiled oddly

"You sure can talk, and you sure can touch our hearts" They laughed for a while, then after an hour, someone came over to Nick, Judy, and Nick, then presented a form and gave them each a pen, it was a rather tall gazelle

"please sign your names, on the appropriate line" They all signed the form, then the gazelle left and came back to tell them

"You are now officialy and completely wedded, enjoy your day" Nick and Judy hugged each other then Bonnie and Stu collected their young, and said their goodbyes then left

"Alright, you boys ready to party?" Nick had his suit jacket off, and was with the other guys, they all had heir bow ties and ties, loose around their neck, and they all had fun talking and joking with each other, then drank some, watching Nick then the time came and they had to go, the limo picked them up at twelve thirty, then left, Jak and the others all walked home, carrying their girlfriends

"You guys ready to go to the pool?" Abbie saw all of them nod, then Sarah said

"Hey Art, how did you move so quickly, and why throw the flowers to me?" Sarah knew the answer, she just wanted to hear him say it

"So, i could give you the flowers, impress you, then sweep you off your feet, and marry you later" They all laughed then they arrived home at one

"Hey i thought about it, but i wanted to see who would get it" Casey had Berry in his arms almost asleep, from the night before

"Jak, Rex, Scott, Casey why didnt you try to do that?" Jak, and Rex smiled and said

"We wanted to give him a chance, then crush it, but hey he's faster now, and i probably wouldnt have made it since i was kinda behind Judy" Then Rex spoke

"I just let him, he's a young man, just like me and Jak, but he's can marry you, and get to have more time with you" Sarah and Abbie giggled Mary just held onto Jak, and listened, after a while, it was one, then they got home and went to their rooms, changing into their suits


	90. Chapter 90

"So how are we getting there?" Jak looked over at Mary and saw her in a new swim suit, pulling on some of the loose parts

"Well, since there is twelve of us, i thought, hey lets use Marys car, it can hold all of us, and it and it can, but everyone would have a bunny in their lap, so should we, or should we take both cars?"Mary thought then said

"New car, and your driving, so be careful" Mary picked a bag up, with lipstick, towels, her phone, a change of cloths, for both of them, and her pocket book

"Let me get that" Jak took the bag, then Mary gave him the keys, and they left to the car, waiting for everyone else

"Ok, so Rex, Art, Scott, your in the back, Me, and Casey in the front, Abbie, Sarah, Mary, Berry, and Cassie you know where to sit" Everyone got in, then their bunnys did sitting in their boyfriends lap, Jak started the car, after putting their bags in the trunk, and then they drove to the road, and Casey got an idea

"Ok, guys next light, let he hold the cars windshield, then tell me the address or loaction of the pool" They agreed, but Casey wouldnt tell them

"Ok, you all ready?" They nodded and Jak read the location of the pool, and then they saw a flash of some dark color, and appeared at the pool parking lot, blocking an upcoming car

"Holy hell, that was tough, ok, lets park, i need to rest, that took a lot outta me" They got to the pool, at one ten, and they entered, all of them found a big spot, and set their towels up, then their stuff, and the guys got in the pool, except Casey, and the girls waited so they could get cool, in the shade, so the water isnt as bad, and Casey was there, so he could help

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Art and Rex smiled at Jak, then Art touched Jaks arm and said

"TAG" Rex, Scott and Art all swam away quickly then Jak dove in and started to follow Art

"I got you now Art, Jak was right about to tag Art by his leg, then Art boosted or something, he started swimming very fast, and Jak looked up, Art was laughing and was almost across the pool, where Rex, and Scott were waiting, he met up and Jak smiled at them giving them the finger, they all started to laugh, then Jak swam to them, and they dispursed, Art and Sott going one way, Rex going another, so Jak decided to get Rex, since he was a cat, he may not like the water, but he also had fur, so it would slow him a little

"Jak, you need to be faster than that" Rex laughed as he swam faster, Jak was a seal, yet he couldnt catch up to a cat in water, or a combat medic, who was in the army, on land

"How the hell are you so fast?" Jaks endurance was very high, due to his training and the serum

"Practice, i had to swim the mile for a job i had a long time ago" Rex was right in front of Jak, Jak leapt forward, and grabbed Rexs tail, then said

"TAG YOUR IT KITTY" Jak swam fast over to Art and Scott, who were watching as Jak had Rex right on him, then they swam away, Rex went after Scott

"REX I'LL GIVE YOU SOME TREATS" Scott yelled back at Rex, then started to laugh as Rex got closer to him, and got him

"Those treats should have been a lot more than just that, you should have said i'll give you a bunny in no cloths, that would be a good bribe" Rex swam away, and met with Jak, and Art, they didnt see Scott anywhere and kept looking

"Where did he go? he was right behind me" They heard someone surface behind them and said

"BOO, GOTCHA" Scott tagged Jak, and they all swam, Jak went after Art and got him

"Well, Mr. fish lets see you get me now" Art shook his head and pointed to Rex

"He didnt let me sleep for like an hour, he gets to be it again" Art swam, over undetected and tagged the tiger, then swam back, and surfaced in front of Scott, they watched as Jak swam fast from Rex, but he couldnt escape him

"Lets go over by the tall wall thing, we can hide there" Scott nodded and they went over to the wall, then pushed their backs against it, and sat down on a small ledge, but some white huskys came over both wearing a very loose top, and both struting, in the water and then came to a stop in front of Scott and Art

"Um, hi do you need somthing?" The huskys both giggled then one said

"No, um, i was dared to kiss you, so can i?" The other one corssed her arms and Art rubbed his neck then nodded

"Ok, just a quick peck" The husky went over and stood on her toes and Art leaned in

"Thanks, see Genna, i told you they would be nice" The two left then Scott said

"Dude, you need to calm down with the abs, let me do that" Scott laughed a little and Art hit his arm, and smiled

"Ok, where is Rex and Jak?" They peeked out of the corner, then heard a lot of surfacing behind them, it was the two huskys, with two cheetahs, a bunny a wolf, and a pair vixens

"What did i do" Art said regretting then kiss he gave her

"Hey its us again, we saw you two hanging around so we wanted to know if you guys wanted to play volleyball with us" Art and Scott shrugged then looked over to see if Rex and Jak were near them, they saw them and waved for them to come over

"Hey, whats up guys? Hello ladys" Jak and Rex both introduced themselves, and the girls asked if they wanted to play volleyball

"Sure, you guys up for it?" All of them agreed and then they were takin to the volley ball net, Art, Rex and Scott asked how to play, Jak had learned in the navy when he played with friends at docks for fuel or supplies

"Girls, lets teach these guys how to play" The girls all got behind the guys and moved their arms in certain motions, then Sarah, Mary, Abbie, and Cassie saw, they were not happy

"Guys, look" Cassie pointed to the guys who had the females behind them and were moving their arms, pressing their boyfriends very close and rubbing them

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? COME ON LETS GO!" Mary jumped in ignoreing the cold water, and the others followed, leaving Berry and Casey

"Their playing volleyball? You guys know how to play it?" Abbie and Sarah knew, but Cassie was even better, she was on the team in high school

"Alright then, lets teach our guys a lesson" They swam over, and saw the guys wave, then they talked

"Hey, you guys wanna play some volleyball with us?" The girls nodded and wallked over to the other side, moving their hips wider, and shaking their bosoms

"Ok, so you all know the rules?" The bunny in the group said, is was eight versus eight, the bunnys on one side, with the cheetahs and wolf, while the vixens and the guys were with the huskys

"Yea, lets go" Jak saw Mary thorw the ball up then smack, it, Art jumped up and smacked it back, it hit the water and Rex held one finger in the air

"Well, it looks like our boyfriends arnt novices, lets give it all we got" They nodded then Jak threw the ball in the air, and smacked it, Abbie leapt up, and hit the ball sending it into Scotts head, he hit it with his head, and it went over and then Mary smacked it and it landed right next to one of the huskys

"Touche" Jak saw Mary smile then pumped one of her paws into the air

"Ok, one on one, guys lets up our game" After a while the match was made to go to twenty, both teams were at nineteen, and they were tired, Sarah served the ball, and Jak smacked it over, then a vixen ran over to the ball that had been smacked back by Abvie, but she missed and landed on Jak, her chest pushed against his face, and he fell back into the water, the vixen backing off him, he came out and wiped his face

"YEA WE WIN!" Everyone on Cassies team started jumping and high fiving except Mary, she just looked at Jak, as the vixen, pushed her body on him again, trying to "dry" him off, so she got close and got him against the wall wiping his face, getting closer and closer to his face, Mary sprang into action, no pun intended

"HEY, JAK COME HERE" Mary saw Jak turn then he scooted over and swam to her

"Thanks Mary, i thought she was going to kiss m-" Mary wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, then he backed up a little in the water

"None of them will now" The other girls went over to Scott, Rex and Art, then kissed them, the other girls who had asked them to join rolled their eyes and swam away

"Lets, go and get dried off, im tired, so lets sit down for a while" Mary was also embarressed she had kissed Jak thinking the vixen was going to kiss him, which she was just discreetly

Everyone got out, and dried off then sat with their boyfriend or girlfriend and talked, Sarah sat on Arts lap while he had fruits like apple slices and grapes to give her, he gave her some while he ate an apple, Sarah apperantly loved grapes, but she normally never ate them since she didnt eat a lot of fruit, but Cassie and Scott were eating a big salad they made, and Cassie loved fruits, so did Berry, and Casey was eating some cake from a fruit cake they made, Rex and Abbie were also eating a salad, then Mary pulled out some carrots and some strawberrys

"Here Jak, here big guy" Mary was making kissing noises as she held a strawberry, Jak smiled and opened his mouth, Mary took the green off then put it in his mouth, he started to chew it then Mary took a carrot and bit it in half

"So Jak do you like carrots?" Jak loved carrots and he also ate them on a regular basis, but he had stopped when he got to Zootopia, he started eating them when he heard they helped with eye sight, so he wanted to be able to use a sniper scope, really well, but learned later it was just to help improve poor eyesight, which was also not true, it did have a lot of vitamin D in it so it helped with clear vision, thats all, but he ate them so much, he gained an addiction

"I love them, they were the only thing i ate back in my other world besides other fruit and vegetables, sometimes meat but thats it" Mary put one piece of the carrot in her mouth, then moved over to Jak who put his mouth on the other end, then Mary snapped it and ate her piece

"You thought you were gonna get another surprise?" Jak nodded eating his carrot in two bites then swallowing it

"Well, i like sweet fruit, so i dont see the problem in having one and giving you another surprise" Jak saw Mary put a strawberr in her mouth, then Jak kissed her and they ate the fruit while kissing

"Wow i cant tell what was sweeter you or the fruit" Jak coughed a little saying his name then Mary laughed, she had the bag next to her with the fruit, it had ice in it and she decided to surprise Jak again, she looked beind him and he turned then she slipped and ice cube in her mouth and swished it around until it melted

"Whats up?" Mary heard Jak as she was turned away, then said

"Do you want another surprise Jak?" Jak nodded and Mary leaned in, Jak kissed her and moved back as her mouth was really cold, then he saw her giggle, her got an idea, he moved in and kissed her while she laughed then Mary felt her mouth get very warm, Jak moved back and Mary said

"Aww you made my cold mouth go away, your powers do come in handy" Jak shrugged and looked at his hand, he only used his powers at a small but, then he tried to focus all of his power into his hand, the palm ignited and spread to the wrist, Mary watched as he turned it and examined his flaming hand

"WOW JAK LOOK" Everyone looked at Jaks hand then saw it dissapate as Jak made a fist

"Hey Jak, can you do this?" Scott held his hand out and tried to focus on it, it made frost start to form on the skin then the air around it cooled and started to show the cold, his hand turned black, and he stopped, the hand slowly turned back to its orginal color

"No, but now i know were opposites, not really, but we have opposite elements" Mary turned back to Jak and said

"Ice and fire are some of the two that you can make together, water is the opposite, because sometimes you see like a frozen tear drop or somthing with a flame in it, and its cool" Scott and Jak nodded then Jak got in the pool and said

"Who here has been in a hot tub?" Everyone instantly knew what Jak was going to do, so they got in and the water started to get warm, then some bubbles came up, and steam started to rise

"Wow, this is cool, i cant wait to get a pool for us" Then Scott had an idea, he froze the pool water over away from them, then picked the ice up, and carried it to Jak

"Make an artsy thing with this" Art looked up and said

"No make something creative, artsy is not what were calling that, say creative, dont use art, if you look at a painting and say wow thats creative, good, if you look at it and say, wow thats art, your wrong thats bullshit, and i am not a painting of some naked lady with tits bigger than melons" Everyone laughed at him, and he smiled at his "creative" explanation

"Ok, so what do i make?" They started listing ideas, then Mary said something

"Make a cool weapon" Jak nodded and started to make a sword, it was two blades with a long handle and it had a split in the middle for cutting things with

"Wow, Jak this is razor sharp, it could actually hurt someone" Jak nodded and handed it to Scott, Scott thought of another thing to do with it, he cooled it so much it started to turn white, he made it into dry ice and set it on the cement, then Rex grabbed it and it felt like it burned him

"OW, thats hot, what the hell?!" Jak laughed then went over and rubbed his paw healing it, then Jak picked it up not feeling anything but a pole, it was like it was room temperature

"Wow Jak, thats cool, do somthing with it" Jak smiled then threw it to Scott

"Scott impale me with it, right in my chest, throw it like a spear, show off our handy work" Scott nodded and everone back away, Scott threw it and it stuck into Jak, he coughed then pulled it out, the blade had blood on it, and it looked like a real weapon

"We are good, you could make knives or something, and we could sell this stuff, or you could make stuff for us to train with" Mary came over and said

"Lets go home guys, i think we should leave before we get any unwanted attention...again" They all agreed then packed up and walked to the exit, but when they got out, they realized Casey and Berry werent there

"Where is Casey and Berry?" Everyone shrugged, then walked to the car and waited, but it was gonna be a while, since Casey and Berry were in a stall, doing something

Casey had Berry pinned on the side of the stall while her legs were wrapped around his waist and he held her up, they were kissing, and berry had her arms wrapped around his neck

"Casey, take my bikini top off" Casey looked at her odd, then said

"Lets go somewhere more private" Casey leaned back and fell backwards, then they were in a field, and Berry looked around, then took her top off and put Caseys hands on her breasts

"Ok, now do whatever" Casey kissed her, while squeezing her breasts and her moving her waist on his

"Berry, do we need to do this n-" Berry kissed him and pushed him back onto the ground, untieing the knot on his swim suit


	91. Chapter 91

"Casey i want you, now" Berry pulled his swim suit off and revealed his erect penis, then untied her bikini bottom and threw it at his feet, she grabbed his cock and positioned herself over it, then sat down and made him moan

"B-Berry, i think, w-" Berry moved up then down, holding onto his shoulders making him moan, then Casey began to move up, and he grabbed her breasts then began to pull and let go

"Casey h-harder" Casey grabbed her waist and started to move it down, and she moaned then kissed him, as they moved moaning into his mouth and Casey returning the favor

"BERRY UGH" Casey climaxed and let his load out onto Berry's bottom, then Berry laid down on him and panted

"That was great, Casey do you feel better?" Casey nodded then Berry felt the urge to make love to Casey even more, she went up to his face and kissed him playing with his tongue and pushing her tongue into him

"Uh, lets get cleaned up, we cant let the others see us like this" Casey looked around him for something to use and saw nothing, then he felt Berry turn, she set her waist on his face and he felt her wetness on his mouth, he started to lick vigourously and she moaned as he ate her, then she came in his mouth

"Oh my god, im so sorry Casey" Berry saw him sit up, then swallow and smiled at her

"You taste good" Casey licked his lips, then Berry pressed her breasts against his chest and attacked his mouth her eyes filled with hunger, she tasted him and her, then she broke their kiss leaving a trail of saliva then Berry pushed his chest onto the ground and grabbed his limp cock and started to move her paw up and down

"UGH..UGH" Casey moaned as Berry kept moving her paw, then she moved her bottom over it and sat her other hole on his cock

"CASEY UGH" Casey and her moaned she kept moving up and down, then Casey released his warm juices in her and rested again

"Now, l-lets clean up" Berry nodded and got off him, careful then she gave him his swim suit Casey teleported in seconds coming back with a small towel the wiping her bottom off, he wipedher then held her close and they went back to the pool happy and tired, they saw their friends had gone, so they packed their things and exited

(I did not type that, go to the website then try and experiment, all i did was copy and paste, then edit some places and words , this next part i did type -Den P.S. dont use your name in the story and a family member if your trying to make a sex scene, apperatly Casey and Berry were cousins in this scene, it was horrible but i managed to change it and cut some parts out, so if you see some messed up stuff i didnt cut out, I'm sorry)

"Hey guys, whats up?" Casey walked to them and Berry walked wobbling a little, then Casey helped her over

"What happened, are you ok?" Berry nodded and blushed

"Well, lets go home, were all tired and a little hungry" Everyone got into the car, and Casey had Berry lean on him while they drove, hugging one another

After they dropped Cassie and Scott, Berry and Casey off they drove home and they went in, and decided to make a cake

"Ok, Jak i need two cups of sugar, two cups of flour, a mashed banana (egg substitute) and a cup and a half of milk" Jak got the ingredients, everyone was in their rooms sleeping, or barely awake

"Mary dont we need some baking soda, and but-" Jak turned and saw Mary was only wearing an apron and her bikini bottom

"MARY YOUR CLOTHS!" Jak covered his eyes trying not to embares her

"Huh? Oh yea, well everyone is asleep and its just us, so dont worry" Jak uncovered his eyes and saw Mary not posing but definitely making her body more appealing to him in a sexual way, she had her weight shifted onto one leg, and her bottom popped out, while her arms were pushing her chest out, and she held her hands

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? or just make me drool? cause its working both actaully, one sec" Jak put his hand over his heart and said

"Yea its not beating, so you did both" Mary smiled at him and put one hand on her hip

"Ok, wheres the ingredients?" Jak moved them over to her, and she started mixing them, Jak watched as she shifted over and over, then she tried to reach a cabinet, Jak lifted her by her waist then she got what she needed from it

"Thanks gentle giant" Jak smiled then set her back down, she continued to make the cake, as Jak stared at hers ;), then she put everything together and then placed a tray with the mixture in the oven

"Now we wait twenty minutes, and if its not done, we put it in for another five, so lets make the icing" (Oh my) Jak got the ingredients to the icing which was for a vanilla and strawberry mixture

"Ok, now lets chill it, but here taste it" Mary took a small spoon from a drawer then scooped some up and put her paw under it, she lifted it to Jaks mouth and as she put the spoon in his mouth some slipped out and landed on her whiskers then fell to her breasts

"AH, oh my gosh that scared me, anyway how does it ta-" Jak had choked on some of the icing and was staring at her

"What? Its just icing" Mary used her finger and wiped it off the licked it off her finger

"I think my heart just exploded" Jak wobbled a little then saw Mary giggle, she still had icing on her whiskers

"Here let me get that for you" Jak bent over and licked her whiskers clean, then smacked his lips

"Taste good, you still have some here" Jak got a towel then wet it and wiped the icing off of Mary

"Do you want another taste, you looked like you didnt really taste it" Mary loved when Jak was nervous or acting cute, by doing things like cleaning her whiskers or fur

"Sure, it couldnt hurt" Mary got another spoon full then put it near Jaks mouth and tipping it some

"Aw rats, well just taste it before you cant recognize taste anymore" Jak ate it this time, and it tasted better, creamy and warm

"Mmm, thats good, really good, you also got a little more on you" Mary waited for him to lick it off he bent over and licked her whisker then wiped the rest off her apron

"Alright all cleaned up, now lets chill the icing" Mary went over to the fridge and heard Jak make an eep sound, then she turned and saw his face was very red

"Whats wrong Jak?" Jak pointed at her turned body, he pointed to her back, she had some on her bottom somehow, it must have been when she was finishing and she wiped her hands on her bottom and her apron

"Oh can you get that for me?" Jak nodded then walked over and wiped at her fur, he got it out and she shook her bottom a little making him freeze a little

"Thank you Jak" Mary stood on her toes and kissed him, she let go and walked over to the counter to clean some things up, he remained frozen for a few more seconds then shook his head and helped her

"So you think the cake will be good?" Jak was thinking of something else then said

"Of course youd t- YES THE CAKE WILL BE GOOD" Jak slammed his head on the counter then said sorry

"What? oh are you ok Jak your bleeding" Jaks nose was bleeding and Mary got the towel Jak used on her, when she wiped the blood away the bottom that had the icing on it wiped on his chin, Mary stood on her toes and licked it

"T-thank you Mary" Jak felt nervous, like he had been when he met Mary

"No problem Jakie, just dont hurt yourself" Jak felt even more embarrassed, she called him Jakie

"Is that my new name? Should i call you...May?" Mary shook her head and said

"Only the cute guys get nicknames" They heard someone yell downstairs as she finished the sentence

"THEN WHERES MY NICKNAME!?" It was Art they laughed then they heard him close his door

"Well that was funny, he must have gotten up to get something" Jak sat at the table in the kitchen then got on his phone, and began looking at odd websites, then he decided to look for videos about him and his friends

"Mary, why are humans being called the furless freaks?" Mary looekd up and said

"You dont have fur, and you guys have super powers so i guess people call you furless and freaks, furless freaks, but to me your a cute loving guy" Jak smiled and read more about the "furless freaks" and read some disturbing things

"These freaks have only touched bunnys, innocent bunnys, one was at the pool, another was at the pool, and guess what the third one was at the pool, all of the attacks were done when no one was looking, so when they caught him, the bunny was to scared to talk, and he came back different each time, attacking different bunnys, but when he was confronted he got nervous and called her his girlfriend, and sometimes he has been spotted on the train holding one, or riding on a motorcycle and keeping one stuffed in his jacket so she couldnt breath" Mary looked at him oddly, then he turned his phone to her, and she saw the title furless freaks

"Oh, Jak your all fine, just ignore them, you help them even when your being hurt, or seduced, only bunnys like you and some other animals, so why dont they just talk or speak up" Jak sighed then set his phone down

"I dont know, they only see the lies, i havent done anything bad besides...well i've done something bad, i think" Jak thought long and hard, and he coudlnt think of anything bad, except for taking criminals down, and going berserk due to drugs that were injected into him

"Lets get this cake iced" Jak looked up, Mary was pulling a warm looking cake out of the oven, and getting a sliver bowl, it all looked heavy, so Jak took it and set it on the table, she sat in the chair then stood in it to see the top of table

"Ok, so do you wanna ice it? or do you wanna help?" Jak took a spoon and said

"I'll help, just teach me how to do it" Mary smiled then took some icing and put it on the cake, then she pressed the spoon into the cake and moved the icing around

"So you got it now?" Jak nodded and he started to ice the cake, then he felt something tap his nose after he was focused on icing the cake, he looked down a little and saw icing on his nose

"Mary did you do that?" Mary was giggling in the chair, then got onto the table and licked his nose

"Heheh, your tongue tickles" Jak rubbed his nose then he put icing on Marys nose

"Awww, you look like a bunny in one of those pin up calenders with the ladys in the apron doing something cute, only this is better cause your a bunny" Jak saw her trying to look at her nose, then he wiped the icing off with a towel

"There, all better" Mary smiled and kissed Jak


	92. Chapter 92

"I can only smell strawberry" Jak sniffed and only smelled sugar and strawberrys

"Well, i can still smell, but i also smell strawberry and sugar" Mary saw that Jak had almost finished icing the cake

"Ok, lets finish, ice that side" Mary grabbed her spoon and leaned over the table, sticking bottom on the air

"O-ok" Jak stared a her for a few seconds then began tp finish the last side

"There all finished, now lets put it away, so it can get cold, but lets hide it, i want to be able to eat soe without someone else taking the entire thing" Mary giggled as an image of Rex popped in her head with icing on his whiskers, as he acted natural

"Ok, hey Jak cane you reach that?" Mary was on her toes and trying to reach the top of the fridge in order to put it in a small slot and hide it behind some bowls of fruit and other food

"Yea sure, right here?" Jak took the cake and set it in place disguising it as a spot that had been taken already

"Good, now lets go take a nap, I'm tired, and still hungry are there any carrots in there?" Jak looked around and found some, he gave her one and watched her eat it, she ate it quickly, so she had her cheeks and whiksers puffed out and moving quickly, he thought it was adorable

"Thanks, ok now to our room" Mary took her apron off and cupped her exposed breasts, and peeking around corners until they got to their room

"Ok, whew good thing I'm fast, or we might have made noise" Jak sat on his bed then laid down on it, the bed was cool, at it felt good against his chest and stomach, then he felt something soft on his back, and two things touching either side of his head

"Mary? Is that you?" Mary giggled answering Jaks question, then start to feel his shoulder blades and his shoulders, then nuzzle his neck, as she laid on top of him, Jak felt her warm body on his normally cold on, but ever since he got to Zootopia he had been "warming" up ;)

"Jak, how did you get these scars?" Mary saw a small patch of lines on his left side, down until he kidney

"So, kind of a bad torture experience, but not as bad as Jorgans, so one day me and Den were doing recon, and we were on a big hill, we found a small camp that had been combined with trees to be hidden and kept secret, so we decide to go at night and find out if their from Munster, if so we would be fine, but no they were not, so we go in and start poking around, finding Intel on some of our missing spys, and discovering designs for guns that are very powerful, almost like a automatic rail gun, so we took it all then destroyed it, but as we were leaving we saw a tent, it had what looked lke blood covered the fabric, so we thought it was an ally but when we got in, we were both beaten with batons until we were unconscious, and when i woke, Den was accross from me in a chair, i was tied to a post, while his arms were bound and his legs, so were there for a while trying to figure our way out, then someone comes in speaking Scottish Gaelic and since i know Irish Gaelic, and at the time i couldn't speak English, so we both had no clue what we were saying to each other, then he pulled out this long hunting knife, and i only knew one word that he spoke, since i knew it in all languages, torture, he said it in English then i started to squirm, so he knew he had gotten through, he went behind me, and cut my shirt open, then said something in Gaelic that i couldnt interpret so when i started speaking he slashed across my back, Den started to yell at him, then i started to yell, when that started three guys came in two with cloths, so one ties it around my head putting part in my mouth making me gag from the gag, and i couldnt yell or i would vomit and choke myself to death, Den couldnt either, so they kept talking and laughing every time they slashed, until two bullet shot through the tent, Malick had come over to the hill, and looked around for us, to give us food, but since he couldnt, he used his gun to look for movement, then he saw the tent, and he saw there was a truck there with Ulsters flag, so he went up to it and stretched the fabric slowly, and he could make up me and Den, so he got his gun and shot all of the men in the chest or head, he came in and saved us, but my state then was so bad, i couldnt walk straight, i was still new at that point, but Den and Malick were three years in" Jak breathed in long then breathed out, it was quite a mouthful

"Wow, you guys were like brothers" Jak nodded in agreement, as he knew he had said it many times before

"Your soft, like a bunny" Mary rolled her eyes and sat up on him, then readjusted her legs and laid back down, shifting a little making Jak moan ligtly, then she moved her paws down to his sides and started to move them length wise, and lick his neck every now and again

"This is like the best torture ever, but its horrible at the same time" Mary giggled then rubbed his arms and upper body for a few more minutes, she felt all of his scars and each one was deeper, or longer, or something it was sad, but also a memory of how lucky Jak was to have his body still intact, he did have two small indents in his back

"Jak your body is like a giant piece of metal and pieces that heve been put together, why have you got so many scars? I've only got maybe five, you have at least seventy" Jak thought for a moment then spoke

"Because these are what i gave up to save people, these arnt reminders that it could have been worse, these are indivual people that have been saved by me, and all i remember them by, are these scars" Mary smiled, Jak was a good speaker, but he said the nicest things, in situations like his

"That was nice Jak, the only scars i have are on my arms and one on the top of my foot" Mary laid back on Jaks back and started to rub her whiskers on his neck, then she saw his earlobe and played with it, it was like a flat worm, it was fun to flick and watch move

"Why do you guys have these bottom parts on your ears?" Jak explained it was an earlobe, and what it was meant for, which is used to collect sound waves, then direct them to the eardrum

"Huh, you guys are smart when it comes to biology, we only learned about our own species, yet you all know about bunnys, and bears, and tigers, all of that, how long were you guys in school?" Jak thought for a moment then said

"I was in it for twenty years, it was hard going to college in the militray, so i didnt go once i started to get money from killing the terrorist in Ulster and Munster" Mary had only gone to school for sixteen, Jak was also two years older than her, so he was in a lot longer than she was, she only had to learn about how to do basic core subjects, then in highschool, she had gone to many medical classes, and after that she went to college for four years, all of them based on getting a masters degree, which she got then she became a nurse, and for two years, and still is, but since she has to take care of Jak, which is still in place until Jak says, he is ok, she doesnt go back to work, unless she quits taking care of Jak

"Wow, but you quite? I dont know what you mean by "I quit" because i was in school for sixteen years, and i got my masters degree" Jak was surprised that she got a masters degree so quick, college with a phd, took ten years, a bachelor degree took eight, all he got was his bachelors

"Well, this place is full of surprises, i would be like thirty if i had stayed in school, and i would have gotten a phd, thats all, but thats to old, and your only twenty four with a masters, thats like going through each grade with only a year in between, since your twenty three, you got out at twenty one, since you've been a nurse for two, that would make you one of the youngest, our youngest nurse was like nineteen or twenty" Mary was also surprised that she was that lucky, or that smart

"Heh, are you gonna go back to c-" Jak shook his head before she even finished she started to giggle than Jak turned over, she stood up on her knees and sat back down on his stomach

"No, thats way to much work, im twenty five, with a girlfriend, and we have enough money to last us a while, I'm good" Jak sat up and Mary leaned forward, and Jak scooted back up against the wall, where their pillows were

"So, what should we do? I have an idea" Mary saw Jak get goosebumps, then he laugehd nervously

"Whatever y-you want Mary" Jak saw Mary bury her head into his chest, then she looked up and moved her face closer to Jaks, she kissed him then pushed his head against the wall, and started to play with his tongue, Jak wrapped his arms around Mary and embraced her, she started to rub his muscles and arms again making him moan lightly

"Well, you certainly seem a bit more...relaxed" Jak nodded and Mary giggled, the turned her head and licked his neck, kissing it now and again then nibbling on it

"Ugh, M-Mary i um, i feel kinda, you know" Mary stopped and said

"Turned on?" Jak nodded and smiled nervously

"Good, and i know you need your daily dose of bunny, i prescribed it to you" Mary and Jak laughed then when it got silent Mary felt awkward so she kissed Jak again, but more intense and harder, Jak returned the favor until he finally couldnt take it, he grabbed Mary by her waist and pulled her into his chest while he played with her breasts and she moaned loudly

"Jak, gentle" Jak kissed the top of her breasts and squeezed them, they felt like big balloons, soft balloons

"J-Jak, not just those i want more than that" Jak moved one hand to her bottom and rubbed it all the way up to her ribs then back down, she shivered and kissed Jak, then started to rub his back

"Thats amazing, Jak, dont stop!" Jak kept his motions in play and they kissed, when he heard her whimper he stopped

"Wha-what are you doing?" Mary was wondering why Jak stopped he looked at her odd then spoke

"You were whimpering, its cute, but does it mean I'm hurting you?" Mary blushed and shook her head

"I was thinking about how you looked when i pin you to a wall or to the bed, you look cute, but surprised, and i like it, so i try to do it a lot, so i whimper, i guess" Jak smiled snd said

"Well, i do like it when your on me, and you are cuter, when you kiss me and pin me down" Mary used a finger to push one of her ears back like a lock of hair, then said

"Turn a little left" Jak did as he was told, curious about what she was planning, then as he relized it she moved forward and pushed his torso into the bed, then put her paws in his hands and intertwined them, and kissed Jak making him moan a little louder


	93. Chapter 93

In Art and Sarahs room

"So what were they doing?" Sarah was sitting at a desk they got and was on her laptop

"Making some food, are you sure your phone was down there?" Art had gone down to get her phone

"Art is was on the table, come on, i'll show you" Sarah got up and wlked to the door, Art grabbed her by her waist and held her phone above her

"Really?" Art nodded and she grabbed her phone and he released her

"Whats wrong my little bun bun?" Sarah rolled her eyes at Art who had started laughing

"Bun bun is not a nickname, i ever want to here you call me, ok Arty?" Art stopped laughing and smirked at her

"Ok, Sarah you win, and i thought i was a fair player" Art went over to the desk and saw Sarah was on some website, but as soon as Art looked she minimized it and closed her laptop

"And that is a website fooor?" Sarah shook her head and said

"N-nothing, just a social media thing" Art smiled then crossed his arms

"Oh, so if i just do this, it will stay social media?" Sarah was wondering what he meant but when she relized it, it was to late, Art picked her laptop up and held it high, entering her password, which he had learned earlier on in the week

"How to make your boyfriend HORNY?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?" Art saw Sarah blushing and she sntached her laptop, then set it on the desk, closing the window

"Nothing, i was just wondering what guys liked girls to do to them, that made them happy" Art stared at her then the laptop and smacked his face trying not to smile

"I like you just as you are, you dont need to start wearing mini skirts and the other thing i read, what was it? oh yea a playbunny outfit" Sarah had been looking at outfits to make Art nervous, she loved seeing him nervous or surprised, he always made a certain face that made her happy

"Ok, but are you sure about the playbunny outfit cause i kinda b-" Art shook his head not caring what she was going to say

"No, dont waste your money on an outfit that makes you look cuter, but you can only wear it in a room with me, so if you get one for free, go ahead wear it, but dont buy one, spend the money on yourself, but not that way" Sarah was glad Art was being nice, but she already bought the outfit, and she had a pair of suit cuffs, a bow tie, and the vest

"Um, ok, but can you go and get my charger, its also downstairs" Art nodded and left, Sarah went to their closet and put the cuffs on, then the bowtie, and her vest, she heard Art coming upstairs, so she held her hands together, and put her legs closer together

"Alright, its h-" Art opened te door and saw Sarah in the costume, she looked like a model, and she looked even cuter when her ears drooped down and she blushed

"So, do you l-like it?" Art stepped back a little then said

"I do, but when did you get...this?" Art waved his hand at her, and she said

"I got it last month, but i was to embarrassed to put it on in front of, you" Sarah walked to Art and pushed up against him, he backep up into a wall

"So, whats your favorite part of the suit?" Sarah put both of her paws on his chest and stood on her toes getting close to him

"M-my favorite p-part?" Art pressed his against the wall, then answered

"It would have to be you" Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek and lowered herself still pressed on Art

"But i want to know the suit part" Art blushed then nodded

"The bowtie, its cute on you" Sarah giggled then kissed his other cheek

"And how about how it looks on me?" Art laughed nervously then spoke

"Well, you look like a bunny waitress at playboy mansion, so yea you look really cute" Sarah smiled again then kissed Art on his lips, but not letting go or moving, then she put her paws on his chest again and stopped kissing so she could nuzzle his neck

"Um, why did you want to make me...that?" Art pointed at the laptop then Sarah smiled at him

"Because its not just sex, it has ways of helping your boyfriend relax, by using your body, like this" Sarah grabbed Arts arms and led him to their bed, then she set him down and got on his lap, she started to press her chest onto his and kiss his neck then his lips, slowly getting harder and harder

"This is r-relaxing" Art said nervously then Sarah kissed him on the lips and pushed him back, he laid down then Sarah took her bow tie off, and ten her cuff links, setting them above him and kissing Art again, she pushed her vest against him, it was soft like bra material, and soft like her fur

"So, how do you feel?" Sarah pointed to the laptop then Art blushed and he nodded

"Good, then this is all working" Sarah unhooked the two clips on her vest part and threw it above Art, she was fully naked and on him, Art blushed even more and felt cold

"Ok so i learned this from some video on the website" Sarah pressed down on him and started to rub his neck then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, then she placed his hands around her waist

"Ugh, S-Sarah, its definitely working" Sarah looked between them and saw his pants had tight spot in them, so she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, his boxers were a little wet, and then she pulled them down

(This website has some seriously messed up scenarios, Art is supposed to be on the toilet in this one and the scene described was so disgusting, enjoy, and be glad i can edit this -Den ;)

Sarah grabbed Arts long, hard, dripping cock, and positioned herself above his member

"Ready big boy?" Art nodded then Sarah sat down on his thick member, making him moan as she lifted and dropped herself multiple times, she began sit on it and then lift up and slam on his waist, making him moan louder

"ART, HARDER, GO FASTER" Art lifted his waist and they began smacking their hips together and Sarahs juices flowed out of her dripping vagina

"S-SARAH UGH" Art felt his cock throbbing inside her, she moaned as she slammed down one last time, and they came at the same time

"ART! UGH" Sarah moaned as they both let their juices mix and flow out of Sarah and onto the bed, dripping off of Arts waist

"Ugh, Art that was the best sex I've ever had" Sarah had never had sex before this, and it was with her dream guy

"Its the only sex I've ever had, and i'm sure it was the best i will and ever have" Art pulled Sarah up off of his member and set her on his stomach, letting the fluid drop onto Art

"Well, lets clean up, the others might hear us" Art and Sarah cleaned their bed up and took the sheets to the washer, casually walking back to Arts room

"Ok, lets take a nap or something" Sarah nodded and pulled Art over to his bed sitting him down, then once again sitting in his lap, and leaning against him closing her eyes, and then dreaming about him under her

After a while the others are in their rooms minding their own business, and some together, talking or working

"Hey Rex" Rex was currently at his desk, looking for bountys to hunt down, or money to earn, he wasnt allowed in many of the figtht clubs, for supposed cheating so he had to find new one, Jak gave them access to the money he had, but they wanted to make their own money

"Yea Abbs?" Abbie laugehd at the attempt for Rex to make a nickname then spoke

"Remember when we made Art mad, when i went "savage" on you?" Rex laugehd then nodded his head and let her continue

"You wanna see another example, of how savage this bunny can be?" Rex stood up and crossed his arms

"What is with you today? Huh little one?" Abbie rolled her eyes and Rex laugehd at her

"I cant, right now, but in a little while i guess" Rex had gotten very comfortable with Abbie and these talks, but still he got nervous when the time came to deliver

"I gotta go deliver a bottle of something to someone, Jak wanted it to be make them angry, so see you in a while" Rex left the room and went downstairs, he grabbed a backpack he bought, then put a muzzle on his face, and grabbed his gun, he went out and got onto his bike, Jak had made a few enemys over the month, and Mr. Big had helped him as a little payback for the boxing match, and Mr. Big told Rex of a llama who had their arm broken at the ring, so he was planning on attacking Jak, but Rex was told to give him a visit, and Jak gave Rex a bottle of a rather red substance, Rex would kill whoever got in his way to deliver the bottle

After a long drive, he was in downtown zootopia, he had his muzzle on and his gun ready, his backpack was tight against his body, and he was ready to go

"Ok, so orange door, back of a white building" Rex looked around and found at least ten buildings with white paint and then found a building with a very odl orange door, he opened the door and two polar bears were waiting over at the other side of doors sides, Rex shot box in the head and walked down a hall kicking doors down, he kicked at least five all full of bears and other animals doing some rather shameful things, he killed the bears, but left the females and the other animals alone, he kicked one door down at the end of the hallway and a llama in a chair with three body guards was sitting in it, the three bears had guns ready, they all fired at Rex, with uzis and none of them hit except two bullets entering his leg and exiting

"FUCK" Rex fired four shots and killed the bears, the llama was in the chair shaking now, watching as Rex limped over his gun aimed at the llama the entire time, Rex slammed th bottle and a shot glass on the table

"DRINK" Rex opened the bottle by shooting the top, the llamma took the bottle and starting drinking

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Rex smiled under his muzzle then said

"Dont go after the guy hwo broke your arm, or the five most dangourous and the best fighters will come after you, including the guy who broke your arm" The llama nodded, Rex bowed and left the room after shooting the glass, and spraying glass all over the llama

"Ok, now i could use Abbie savage technique thing" Rex started his motorcycle after taking his muzzle off and wrapping his wound, he rode for a while, then he had a police car behind him

"You got to be fucking kidding me" A tiger and a lion both got out, and walked to him, it was Fangmeyer and Delgado

"Hello sir, helmet off, and put your hands in the air" Fangmeyer pulled her taser out and Delgado went over to Rex and helped him with his helmet

"You were reported for a shooting on a local gang, it is illegal to participate in gang activities, and you have been seen leaving the main area of a l-" Fangmeyer saw Rex turn his head and she stopped

"Rex?! What the hell were you doing there?!" Rex laughed then pointed at his wound and said

"Well, i was making a llama drink some drink Jak made, then i left after killing all the bears, cause they did shoot me, and since someone reported me, they must have thought i went in to kill everyone, i just delivered a drink to the llama then things got messy" Fangmeyer waved her hand at Delgado and he walked back to the car

"Do you need some help? an ambulance?" Rex shook his head and put his helmet on

"Jak has that healing thing, remember?" Fangmeyer thought for a second then nodded

"Rex, be more careful, thanks for dealing with them, but dont do it again, I'm letting you leave only once, because that was murder on several occassions" Rex blew her a kiss from his helmet, she used her paw to grab the air the threw it somewhere

"Thats not nice Fangy" Fangmeyer gave him the finger, then Delgado laughed and started the car, they left then Rex did, heading home

After yet another long drive, Rex was tired, and very woozy from the blood loss

"Hey Jak can you come and get my leg fixed real quick?" He heard someone stumbling around, then Jak came down messing with his pants

"Where?" Rex pointed to his leg, and Jak rubbed it, the wound closed, and Jak returned without saying another word

"Well then, no hi, no thank you for getting shot, for delivering your blood to a fucking llama?" Rex walked upstairs and heard both Art and Jak, with Sarah and Mary panting and something else

"Wow it sounds like a fuck house in here" Rex entered his room, and saw Abbie bending over and stretching with only her shirt on

"AH, KNOCK FIRST GU-" Abbie shot arounds covering her behind and saw Rex close the door behind him

"What are you doing?" Rex watched her look at the floor then kick the air

"I was stretching, for something tonight" Rex shrugged and said

"Ok, cool, what are you stretching for?" Abbie looked back at the floor then said

"You, if you want to" Rex leaned in, as she had only spoke in a whisper

"YOU REX" Abbie walked up to him and pushed him against the door, rubbing his chest, then standing on her toes and kissing him

"Abbie, whoa whoa, is something wrong?" Abbie shook her head then smiled

"Just missed my kitty, thats all" Abbie rubbed under his chin, and he smiled, he loved it when he was rubbed under his chin, or pet on his back, it made him feel comfortable

"I missed my bunny, and i think i needed her" Rex picked her up by her waist and set her on the bed, he got on and laid down, then Abbie made a motion with her hand for him to turn over

"So what is it you needed to get me for?" Abbie started rubbing his back and neck, his fur was soft, and neat, sometimes when he woke, he would have a bunch of little spikes as his fur, or his whiskers would be bent, Abbie thought it was adorable

"Well, i got shot, but I'm fine thanks to Jak, and i just wanted to come here with you, and now that, that is occuring, i am happy" Rex turned his head, and saw Abbies face getting close, she kissed him and then she laid on his back

"So fluffy, what should we do?" Rex snickered then said

"Is that YOUR attempt at giving me a new nickname?" Rex felt Abbie move her head up and down in his fur

"Well, lets give each other new nick names, so what do you want yours to be?" Abbie thoguht then said

"Angel" Rex smiled and nodded

"How about you call me..Ace" Abbie giggled then nodded her head

"So ace, what do we do now?" Rex smiled then moved his arm up and held a thumb up

"Ok, well Ace, lets have our fun" Abbie leaned down on Rex, and started to lick his neck, then she rubbed his chin and he moaned lightly, he loved it so much, but he couldnt purr, he has lost to much in his life, and gotten hurt to many times to be fully relaxed

"Hey Rex you mind if i do something a little different today?" Rex shrugged, Abbie had gone online and looked for ways to make your boyfriend purr, if he's a tiger or lion, or a feline of any type, Abbie sat up on his back, and she read that felines have a spot called the "trigger" and males have them on their backs, while females usually have them on their legs, so Abbie would rub his back in certain spots Rex started to wag his tail, and Abbie smiled at him, but she couldnt hear him purring, she put her head to his back, and still nothing, even with her ears

"Are there any sore areas on you back?" Rex just waved around his back


	94. Chapter 94

"Ok, here?" Abbie started to rub a few spots that were tense, but his entire back was mostly tense, so she started to open and close her palm wile rubbing next to the middle of his back

"Mmmm" Rex couldnt purr but he could make noises of relaxation

"That good?" Abbie was getting off, and as she did Rex turned in almost a second, the grabbed her wrists and kissed her

"Yes, yes it was" Abbie loved Rex's tongue, it was big and soft, like hers, but his was really cute, when he slept, sometimes it would hang out of his mouth, or the tip of his tongue would be out of his mouth

"Rex, can you do something for me?" Rex let go and she sat in front of him

"Yea sure, what do you need?" Abbie got up then walked over to one side of the bed, she turned him sideways and laid him down

"Ok, now stick your tongue out a little" Abbie had her phone and Rex rolled his eyes, then closed them and stuck his tongue out a little

"AWWWW, your so cute Rex" Abbie took three pictures, then showed them to Rex

"So what are you going to do with those? Sell them?" Abbie smirked then said

"Their my homescreen and lockscreen pictures" Rexs jaw dropped, she turned her phone off then on and showed him the picture, then she entered her password and showed him that picture

"No, you cant do that, its just not right, a tiger sleeping with his tongue out? no thats just sad, people would think im just a soft little kitten, not a tough bounty hunter" Abbie stuck her tongue out and said

"Mary's phone has Jak as her lockscreen and homescreen, but hes lifting weights" Rex smiled at her and sighed

"Fine, just dont send them to people that will do stuff with it" Abbie nodded, but she already sent it to her sisters

"So now lets get back to it" Abbie got on the bed and hugged Rex close, he was warm and soft, she rubbed her body all over him when she could, he was like a super soft bounty hunting commando

"Why did you want that picture any way, it was such an odd moment" Abbie laughed and said

"Because my train of thought has like twenty stops every second" Rex nodded and turned body to hers and hugged her

"Rex, have you ever cleaned anyone? with your tongue?" Rex thought then nodded

"Who?! Their so lucky" Abbie didnt mean to say that out loud but Rex sat up and thought before speaking

"A kid i saved from a bank robbery, i kept him as my kid for two years, then he got kidnapped, i havent seen him since" Rex saw Abbies face twitch, then she teared up and started crying

"I-I'm sorry R-Rex, i didnt mean to a-ask that" Rex hugged her and rubbed her back, and rubbed her ears

"Its all right, i miss him, and he even chose my middle name as his, but i was only sixteen, so i couldnt even adopt him, hopefully he's out there happy and free" Rex knew Max was somewhere and happy or not, he knew he was safe, he was only fourteen when he was taken from Rex

"Here, look i have a picture" Rex went over to his desk, then her opened a drawer and pulled a wallet out, he walked back over while messing with the back, then pulled out a very old faded looking piece of paper, there was a picture of a young fox, and he was smiling, he looked like a teenager, and the name on the paper was Max Callahan Jaggs

"Max? He was your kid, but he's a fox" Rex nodded and said

"I rescued him, i didnt say i made him, he was a really nice kid, but he was the only survivor of a horrible bank robbery, and when i was in i didnt see a single fox, so when i spoke with him i saw him staring at a pair of dead panthers, i kept looking back and forth, and relized, no foxs, his parents arnt here, hes adopted, those were his parents, so i took him outside, and when i asked him if he knew anyone he could stay with he shook his head, i asked about friends or his parents friends, he didnt know a single person in Zootopia besides his parents, and me, so i took him in" Abbie stopped crying and started to nuzzle his neck and rub his chest with her face, she was sad, and trying to find a way to make the situation better

"Did he like you?" Rex laughed a little and said

"He called me dad when he turned thirteen, and he loved me as much as i loved him, i was eighteen when he was taken, and when i called the ZPD, they noticed me from a lot of illegal ring fights, and other stuff, so they instead arrested me, and they didnt even try to search for him" Abbie then had a thought cross her mind

"Wait, why were you allowed in the bank? and why were you allowed to take him from there?" Rexs smile from the few seconds before disapeared and he said

"I-I was an intern at the ZPD, but got fired for spending to much time on trying to find the kidnapper, and the bears who killed his parents, then i started to break into files, i hacked and hacked, and i never found anything, but one day Bogo asked for me, and he told me they had a video of me in the records looking through files, so i had to leave because i might have been sending criminal info to other criminals, so when i was leaving i went back to records and deleted everything that had ever existed about me, i even found the hardcopy of my file and destroyed it, so i dont exist accoding to police records, and i only I'm only allowed to live here since i have a birth certificate and a licence made in Zootopia, so there you go, my story" Abbie was listening and was shocked by how far he had gone to find a kid, that he didnt even know when he met

"Rex, thats so nice, but why did you stop looking?" Rex sighed then rubbed her back, he never told another soul anything like this, but Abbie was ok

"I was threatened by people i didnt even know, and if i kept looking, they said i would find him, at the bottom of a river, or a lake, they also told me one other thing, he was a slave in a factory, and actually two years ago, they said he had started working for the big boss, and i knew nothing about them, all this was given to me by a letter, which i burned just in case, the ZPD, thought i was working with them, and getting child slaves for them, so i had no choice but to stop" Abbie knew that working for a guy directly and working for him, were both very different things, so it was 'ok' that he was working for the boss

"Rex, i wish we could find him, but have you tried at all recently?" Rex had been, when he searched for Scott, he also searched for Max, but he probably wouldnt recognize him, and Max surely wouldnt recognize, a bigger buffer, tiger with a lot more whiskers and a more scars around his face, his fur has also gone from spotted stripes, to pure stripes, so he looked like another tiger at sixteen, but now he was twenty three, and nothing at all like his old self, he was a lot less emotional, but still had some left when it came to his friends, he wore a trench coat wherever he went as well, and tried to hide his face, then there was the makeup he wore every now and again

"Yes, but i stopped after we found Scott" Abbie nodded and then they were silent, they laid down and Abbie fell asleep on Rex, who played the image of Max finally getting his name changed and hugging Rex, the best time of Maxs life

After a while, it got very late, it was eleven and Rex decided to get a drink

"Abbie? I'm going out for a bit, i'll see you in a while" Abbie was barely awake and clung to Rex, but her got her off, and he went out, he had his gun, his trench coat, and his other necessities

At a bar called Pinnt Taigh (Pint House)

Rex parked his motorcycle put his helmet on a little slot he had put on the side, which locked and needed a key to take the helmet off, then he went inside, he saw almost no one there, so he went to the bar for a faster drink

"Can i have a pint of tiger paw" Rex waited as the bartender who was a small rhino got the vodka and the other ingredients ready, while he was waiting he saw a group of bunnys, that were oddly colored, two of them looked like a tiger, then one looked like a zebra, they started to look at Rex, then he looked away when he was served

"Here ya go bud, gettin late, I'm not closin, but be careful on your way home" Rex smiled then thanked the bartender and drank the strong citrusy drink, he licked his whiskers a few times like a cat, then smacked his lips, this one was very tangy, and very sugary, the orange soda was also a bit odd, from normal, kind of flat, but he could care less, he drank the rest in a few minutes and ordered another it was fine for the rest of the night, he was a fourth of the way down on his second when a tiger bunny walked up to him

"Hey tiger, how are you?" Rex smiled and took a sip of his drink

"I'm fine miss, how are you?" Rex was being kind, but he didnt really want to talk, just drink another paw and leave

"Well, I'm good, but i noticed you were looking at us, for a while, you like what you see?" Rex looked at her arms and legs they to were painted orange with stripes

"Um, no offense miss, but why are you painted as a tiger?" The bunny giggled then put a paw on his arm

"Well i want to show that I'm a savage, i know how to be mean" Rex didnt like her from that moment on, she had said she wanted to show she was a savage, and she knows how to be mean, but Rex didnt think being a tiger meant you were a savage or how to be mean, Sylvester was the nicest tiger he ever knew, and the only other besides Fangmeyer, and Fangmeyer is nicer than most cops

"Ah, well thats nice miss, i was just finishing actually, so i'll be seein ya" Rex downed the drink and got up, then he felt someone pull his arm back

"Wait, dont you want to meet my friends? or at least introduce yourself?" Rex looked over at the other girls, then sighed

"Fine, i guess i can talk for a few more minutes" Rex walked over to the table and sat down, it was a booth and it was crowded, he thought he was going to be able to say hi then leave, but the tiger bunny sat next to him, he couldnt leave without saying he was or asking, so he spoke

"Hello girls, I'm Rex, nice to meet you" The girls smiled at him and laughed a little

"Rex is a cute name, I'm Layla, and shes Kashy then this is Terry" The tiger bunny he met before introduced them then they shook hands and Rex started a small conversation, in order to pass the time

"So, do any of you like tigers or zebras?" The girls giggled then shook their heads

"I already told you why I'm like this, and Terry, is a zebra because she always liked their stripes better" Terry looked Rex up and down then said

"But i still like some stripes, like yours" Terry put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the table while looking at Rex

"Um, thats nice, thank you, but um, i think i should go, my girlfriend is waiting for me" Rex waited for the tiger bunny to let him go, but she scooted closer to him, so he moved over even more to the wall

"Uh, miss Layla? can i um get out of this seat?" Layla shook her head and moved closer

"Come on stripes, we just met, i want to get to know you more" Rex shook his head, then tried to move her by scooting closer and pressing his side on her, but she lifted one of her legs, and swung it over Rexs lap, then sat in it

"Ok, yea I'm leaving nice meeting you all" Rex lifted Layla before she could grab him, and he walked to the door, he got his keys out, and as he tried to unlock the helmet set, someone snatched them from him

"HEY!" Rex turned and saw terry throw his keys to Kashy, who began twirling them on her finger

"Can i have my keys back?" He knew the answer and Kashy shook her head, then Layla said

"You can have them back after were done with you" Rex shook his head, then put his hands in his pockets and then took out a small screw driver, he disabled the brake pads, then started to walk his motorcycle home, one of the bunnys ran over and got in front of his bike

"Move, please" Kashy didnt move, she just put her foot on the wheel, and smiled at him

"Ok, look Rex, we wanted to show you a good time, but you had to rebel, so now were gonna have to use force" Layla got in front of him and pulled a gun out, Rex quick drawed his gun and shot the gun right out of her hand

"Excuse me?" Rex walked over to her and picked her up by her arms, then Kashy and set the next to Terry, he took her gun and threw the magazine over into a fenced trash area for the bar, then pulled the slide back and the round shot a shell out, he put the gun in his pocket and then took the keys from Kashy, he reengaged his brake pads, then got his helmet, and pulled onto the street leaving the bunnys frozen on the side walk

"Wow, those are some odd bunnys" Rex rode home and walked to his room, Abbie was still asleep, he took his coat off then his shirt, and he laid next to her, then when he closed his eyes, he felt whiskers touch his face, Abbie moved over and hugged his body, he hugged back and smiled, she was warm, and he was still cold from the ride, but Abbie soon fixed that


	95. Chapter 95

(That fanficmaker website is to hard to use, for the certain scenes that have been created, with two of our characters "doing it", so i will type the scenes, and it is going to be full of cringing and teeth grinding -Den)

"Ok, so where did you say we were going to have our honeymoon?" Judy was watching as Nick scrolled through his phone and was looking at where they were staying

"To the mountains, were going to be in a log cabin that was made there for couples, its huge, and its really beautiful, its going to another couple hours, but we have enough food in this thing for a week, i mean its like a freakin buffet in here" Nick thanked Jak mentally then Judy spoke

"Yea, and you chose the mountains right?" Nick nodded then put his phone away

"I chose the mountain cabin, its in the woods, so i bought us a pair of backpacks with a lot of gear in it, i'll show it to you when we get there" Nick took his phone out again and began scrolling through the gear he bought making sure Judy approved, or they would have to buy more, but Jak was fine with that, it was their wedding and honeymoon

"That is some high tech stuff, so do you know the ETA or guess?" Nick did something else on his phone then showed her the route, it was going to last another three hours, but that just left more time for them to be together

After a while, they got hungry, and Nick got them food from the small selection, cake and strawberrys was what Nick got, while he got Judy, cake and carrots

"Alright Carrots, you get cake and a side of yourself" Nick took a carrot and bit into it, he forced it down and smiled at her

"So, how did it taste Nick?" Nick laughed a little and said

"Still taste like dirt, but orange dirt" They laughed more then began eating, and talking about how the walk up would be

"So, its around a fourth of a mile up, then when we get inside, we have to turn the heat on, and we have to keep it on all day and night, the bills will of course be payed by the owners, but the heat MUST stay on no matter what, it only takes about twenty minutes for the house to go negative, because it is made of wood, so the wood stays colder longer" Nick then told Judy about the rules which was only to not burn the house down, and then when their leaving make sure to clean up, or hire someone

"Ok, here put this on, and put your dress in here" Nick took two small backpacks out of the seat, and it had cloths in it, and shoes, Nick undressed and put the cloths on, then he helped Judy

"You know this isnt very romantic, but hiking is one of my favorite hobbys, so i already love this, and i guess it could be romantic" Nick laughed and Judy finished putting her dress away

After a while, they got to the stop, and they got out, it was cold, but they had jackets and heavy shirts, and thick warm pants, so they were fine, Nick led them to the cabin on a trail that past a hot water spring, and two small lakes, they got there and the view was magnificent, there was a humongous lake to look out onto and the woods were in front of the door, so when they got outside they would only have to walk sixty or more feet to get into the woods

"This is amazing Nick, i love it already, and its not even as cold up here as it is down the mountain" Nick smiled and she was right, the colder weather was down farther then even where they had been dropped off, and they were going to be in the house for a week

"Alright lets get in and get that heat turned on, it is vital to our survival" Judy and Nick walked in, and set their bags in the room Nick had set as theirs, he even made sure there was foo both of them liked, special everything, he wanted Judy to remember this forever

"Ok, so what do you want to do first? Hiking, Kayaking, sight seeing, anything" Nick saw Judy go over to the bed and motion for him to come over

"Yea Carrots?" Nick saw Judy take her cloths off except her shirt then she said

"Its the first day of our honeymoon, lets make it feel like an actual honeymoon, first night is the fun night" Nick smiled and wagged his tail, he took everything but his pants off then dove onto the bed wrapping his arms around Judys waist

"So, Nicky how do you wanna do this?" Nick nuzzled her neck and rubbed her cheeks with his muzzle

"How about your way?" Judy smiled then lifted her shirt threw it at the bottom of the bed and kissed Nick, then used her strong legs to push Nick up and lye him on his back

"Oof, Carrots ge-" Judy kissed Nick and started to move her hips up and down on Nicks, then pressed up against his chest with her breasts, she held onto him by the fur on his shoulders, Nick moved his hands down to her bottom and she moved them back up

"Not yet Mr. Fox, thats for tonight" Nick whimpered then Judy smiled and kissed him pushing his head into the bed, Nick used his tail to wrap around her, then Judy sat up and scooted up to his stomach, she put her paws on his chest then leaned down and kissed him

Judy then let go of his chest and moved her hands to the back of his head and held the fur there, as she began to feel a something in his pants, they heard a knock

"OH MY GOD" Judy covered herself and Nick smiled at her

"Their at the front door, geez calm down, get some cloths on" Nick handed her the jacket and pants she wore, he went to answer the door, but no one was there, and it was night now

"The heck? HELLO!?" Nick called out but heard nothing

"Huh, o well, must h-" Nick relized they both heard the knock, he slammed the door and locked it

"Judy, get some cloths on, more than that, a shirt, normal stuff, there is someone else up he-" They heard another knock then heard laughing

"Oh my god, what are kids doing up here?" Nick walked back over to the door ready to scare some kids about arresting them but saw nothing again, so he acted to walk away, he croushed behind the door and waited, after a few seconds he heard the knocking again, nothing

"What the fuck?" Nick looked around and closed the door, he went back after locking the door and checking the windows

"Judy, there is something odd about those kids, either their really fast, or were hearing things as a couple" Judy laughed and said

"What are you talking about?" Nick blinked then looked at her odd

"The knocking, you dont hear it?" Nick waited for Judy to respond, she turned an ear and said

"Um, no i dont, are you sure you heard it?" Nick heard the knocking again, but Judy just looked at him funny as his ears flicked up

"Nick are you alright?" Judy stood up to hold his hand, but something was wrong, she was cold, really cold, like her skin was ice, Nick backed away and Judy pulled her hand back

"Nick whats wrong?" Nick looked at her odd then said

"Judy, why are you so cold, you have fur thicker than mine, and the heat is on, you should be even hotter than me" Judy felt her fur and it was cold be instead of agreeing she said

"No Nick, its warm, feel my hand" She held her hand out and Nick grabbed it, it was freezing, like he was holding an ice cube

"Judy, your like ice, if i held a stick with fire on it to your skin, you would melt or something" Judy looked at Nick oddly then she did something odd, she said his name in a different voice, Judys, but with an echo

"Nick honey, what wrong with you?" Nick shook his head and backed away from Judy

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick heard knocking again, then heard Judy scream

"WHAT, HOLY SHIT, YOU SCARED ME!" Nick turned and saw Judy sitting on the bed but acting asleep

"Judy?" Nick walked over and nudged her, she was warm again, bt asleep, and now it was pitch black outside

"Huh? wha-what Nick?" Nick saw her sit up, but she was fully clothed

"What are you doing? why are you sleeping in cloths?" Judy looked at herself and jumped a little

"What the heck? Did you do this Nick?" Judy took the jacket off, and dropped it on the ground, it had ice on the back

"Ok, what the hell is going on, we were just talking about the knocking on the door, and the laughing, then you screaming, then all that, what is happening?" Judy looked at her jacket and her other cloths

"Nick what are you talking about, we came here, and we came into this room, then we heard some guy knock on the door, he just wanted directions to the trail, then we "continued" with our fun, but you seemed odd, whats wrong?" She touched his hand, but she was cold again, and Nick swatted her hand away

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Nick saw Judys mouth open wide, then close, her teeth were different, they were all jagged and she had a lot more than even Nick, her eyes were also different, it was dark, but her eyes usually had a small glow, they were almost black in here

"What is wrong with your eyes, and your teeth?" Nick saw Judys ears droop, then she growled at him oddly, some sort of growl he had never heard, then she pounced on him and slammed him against the wall, but when he opened his eyes Judy was hugging him, and kissing his neck

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nick ran over to the corner breathing hard, Judy was wearing nothing again, but looked at him oddly

"WHAT!?" Judy covered herself and Nick looked around it was day again, but early day, and it was still their first honeymoon day

"Why did your teeth look so messed up, and your eyes turn black?" Judys ears drooped and she said

"Nick what are you talking about? We just answered the door and you came back saying it was kids, but when you went back a second time you said it was kids, so you told them to go away" Judy looked at Nick then at the door, nothing was wrong anymore, what just happened?

"Judy, what the fuck just happened, you turned into some monster, it was night, you were cold as ice, and you had your cloths on, they had ice, on it, and you attacked me" Judy walked to Nick, but he went over to another corner

"Nick, im warm, almost hot, whats gotten into you?" Nick shook his head and she stepped closer, he got on all fours and growled at her

"Nick?!" Judy backed up and Nick stopped growling

"Judy, prove to me your the real one, not some monster, or whatever" Judy looked around, then said

"How, tell me to do something" Nick thought then said

"Where was i shot by your dad?" Judy pointed on her body, her arm then her leg

"Judy, oh my gosh, what did i do" Nick stood up and walked to her, then hugged her

"Whats going on Nick, your scaring me" Nick looked around, it was dark again, and he was alone, the window was open and felt something cold on his neck

"Nick whats wrong?" Judy was there, her eyes were black again, and she was naked, the window was open, it was almost zero degrees

"Judy, what is wrong with you, your eyes are black again, what was that noise y-" Judy, looked at him and frowned, then she lifted her paws up, she had claws, and she growled at him, then jumped at him with her mouth open, jagged teeth sinking into his neck, he yelled then saw he was hugging Judy again

"NICK WHATS WRONG?!" Nick let go and jumped back, he started to cry, then he balled up and closed his eyes, when he heard Judy come closer, he yelled at her to stay away from him

"N-Nick, whats happening to you?" (So this is an old story my parents would scare me with, a being called a Amanna, would sneak into couples houses at night, or in early morning, then sleep with whoever it liked more, when they relized it wasnt their mate, it would try to kill them, but if the person loved the other enough, touch would send them back to their normal state, but sometimes they would be mentally physically or emotionaly distressed, so they would have a heart attack, or break down crying, or just die, and then when the monster was done toying with them, it would hang friends of theirs in trees by their necks with rope, and cut their chests open, scary as hell to me, and my parents always told this to me when i mentioned the mountains as a honeymoon areaa, for me and my girlfriend or wife or whatever, so me and my girlfriend never want to go to the mountains -Den P.S. Dont worry about Nick or Judy, i cant kill them, well i can, but their my favorite couple in Zootopia, besides Fangmeyer and Delgado)

"Nick, please let me help you" Judy got closer to Nick and he started to whimper, then push back into the wall ending up with him standing up and trying to get as close to the wall as he could, then Judy got up to him and kissed him, he was back at the monsters world

"There all better Nicky" Nick looked down and saw Judy, clothed again, and covered in snow

Nick punched that Judy in the chest, and it didnt even move, its ears drooped back and it growled again, then hit Nick in the chest, he felt like his ribs all bacame shattered, and he fell to the floor barely able to breath, then he looked up and saw the monster extend its claws and pounce on him, but when it did Nick was on the floor, but Judy was in top of him kissing him, and had her arms wrapped his neck, she pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes looked normal, but she had wet fur under her eyes

"Judy, something freaky is going on, we need to go somewhere else for our honeymoon" Judy hugged him, then Nick kissed her and then he stood up, Judy turned and pinned him to the wall, when Nick opened his eyes, he saw the normal Judy, but she was naked again, and kissing him hard pushing his head flat against the wall

"Nick, dont scare me like that ever again, please" Nick cupped her cheeks, and she held one of his paws, then she pushed him against the wall kissing him, and she pushed her chest onto his, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to the bed, Nick laid down, and Judy started to grind his hips with hers, making him moan lightly, then she pushed down harder and he moaned louder, then Judy heard a knock at the door

"What was that?" Nick looked up and said

"What? I didnt hear anything" Judy got off of him, then walked over to the door putting her cloths on

"Nick, someone is at the door, come on" Judy walked as Nick sluggishly walked behind

"Hello?" Judy opened the door, but no one was there, she closed the door and they returned to their room

"That was odd, i thought you said you scared the kids off?" Nick shook his head

"What kids? there was no knock" Judy felt odd, then went over to Nick and as she was about to sit on his lap, she felt his fur, it was freezing, and really cold

"Nick, why is your fur so cold?" Nick felt it, and it knew it was cold

"Its warm, what do you mean?" Judy felt it, and when she touched it she felt a stinging feeling in her hand

"OW, what was that?" Judy looked down at her paw, it was bleeding, then she looked up Nick had stood up and was baring his teeth at her, they werent his, they were oddly shaped and disfigured

"Nick what are you d-" Nicks eyes were black, except a small green, it was like his eyes were black, and the day had turned to night in an instant

"What are you?!" Judy backed away and Nick pounced on her, she then felt his lips touch hers

"Whats wrong Judy?" Judy pushed him away and backed up

"WHERE IS NICK!?" Nick looked at his paws then tail, and said

"Now your doing this? did you hear the knocking?" Judy nodded and remembered wha he said

"Wait, am i the monster?" Judy slowly nodded and Nick kept his distance

"Nick is that thing what you saw?" Nick nodded again and this time Judy saw his eyes were green again, she ran and hugged him but he said something as she ran to him

"JUDY N-" Nicks voice cut off like someone paused him, and she felt something cold touching her, and she backed away, it was dark again, and she saw Nick standing in front of her confused, but his eyes were black again

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" The monster smiled and held his hand out

"Judy what are you going on about? Your acting uncanny" Judy backed up more Nick wouldnt use a word like that

"WHAT..ARE..YOU!?" Nick lowered his paw, then growled and got on all fours, he ran over to her and pinned her against the wall, then bite at her neck, she blinked and saw Nick rubbing his cheeks against hers, she tried to push him but he just kept rubbing

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Judy hit him in the side, and he fell over holding it

"Judy, what are you doing? You said the monster was gone" Judy looked around, it was day again and Nick was on the ground, he was also warm when he touched her

"NICK, oh my god, I'm so sorry" Judy ran over and turned him over, but as she did, he just laughed then pulled her onto him and kissed her

"Nick, are you serious?" Nick smirked and nodded

"Sly fox" Nicks smirk turned into a smile

"Sexy bunny" Judy kissed him again, then Nick stood up with her still kissing him, he walked back and pinned her against the wall, then pulled her in closer, he started to whimper and Judy opened her eyes, then looked at him, he was normal but looked sad

"Nick, what wrong?" Nick shook his head and said

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick backed up and got his shirt on, then jacket, Judy ran over and pushed him to the wall then kissed him trying to stop him, he tried to push her off, but she held onto his jacket

"Nick, its me Judy, look" Nick blinked then saw it was Judy, her eyes were their amethyst purple again

"Judy, we need to go, screw this place, lets go to the beach, I'm calling a cab, and were getting out of here" Nick got his phone and called a cab, they gather all their things, and managed to get all the things Nick had brought there in their bags, they turned the heat off and went outside, something was wrong, they felt something drip onto their heads, it was to cold for rain, they looked up and saw Jak hanging with his innards hanging out of his torso, and Nick shoved Judy forward then yelled

"RUN!" They ran seeing all of their friends hanging by ropes around their neck, while their chest were cut open, even Bogo was in one, and Lionheart, everyone they knew, then Nick and Judy ran to the end, and saw both of their corpses blocking the path

"THERE, GO TO THE CAB!" They saw headlights pulling up, they ran to them Nick spread their bodies apart and let Judy run to the lights, then they saw them disapear, and something grunting behind them, they saw each other running after one another, then the lights turned back on, in front of them, Nick almost got hit, he picked Judy up and they got in the back

"Geez, you two look like you just saw a gh-" Nick and Judy both yelled

"DRIVE" The driver pushed the accelerator down, and they got to their house at three am, Nick payed with the money in his wallet, and they walked to the door, both of them scared out of their minds, thinking they were still being chased, and then they saw something horrible, they looked at the trees on either side of the house, there was bodies everywhere, and some were hanging in windows, they walked up to the door and Nick unlocked it, when they stepped in they were greeted with light, and the smell of cake

"What the hell happened up there?" Nick waited for Judy to answer but she just looked straight ahead and they walked to their room

"Nick, hold me when we go to sleep" Nick and Judy undressed, then got in bed and held each other thanking that the cab was there, to save them

"Judy, did you see the bodys?" Judy nodded moving her head closer to Nicks chest, then he pulled the covers up covering their bodies

"Nick, when can we meet the owners of that house?" Nick thought then shrugged

"Go to sleep, we'll decide in the morning" Nick finished his sentence, and both of them instantly fell asleep


	96. Chapter 96

The next morning

"Nick?" Judy opened her eyes, blinking then seeing only orange, and white, her vision cleared and she was next to Nick

"*Whimper* Jud..*Whimper* no.." Nick shook a little, and Judy woke him up by shaking him, then she snuggled closer to him and rubbed her face in his warm fur

"Nick are you ok?" Nick blinked then yawned and nodded

"Just revisiting the memorys of last night" Nick tightened his hold on Judy and she did as well

"That was horrible, we need to tell everyone else, then we can talk to the owner, that was sick and twisted" Nick nodded again wiping his eyes with one hand

"What time is it?" Judy looked around then found the clock and read two pm

"Wow we really slept late" Nick agreed then sat up

"Lets get dressed and tell everyone" They got up and got dressed, Judy left the room looking at her bag of hiking gear

"Ok, so what do we say? We saw all of their dead corpses, open and hanging by tree limbs?" Nick rolled his eyes then gave her a nervous smile

"Let me do the talking" They walked downstairs, and Mary was sitting in Jaks lap watching something on her laptop, Art and Rex were talking at the kitchen table while Sarah and Abbie were watching tv, they all looked happy, none of them dead

"Nick? Judy? What are you gusy doing here?" They looked over at Abbie and then everyone else did

"Long story sit down, lets talk" Nick explained and they all listened

"Bloody fuckin hell, thats disgusting" Jak elbowed Art and scowled at him

"Thats the most Irish i've ever heard you be" Art laughed then returned to the subject at hand

"Well, i know what to do, we go up there and kill that fuckin thing" Everyone looked at Art like he was mad

"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy both watched as Art went upstairs to pack

"I'm not letting that thing hurt anyone else, you guys can stay, i can fight that thing like there isnt gonna be a tomorrow, it cant heal like me, and i've been fighting for a long time, that thing doesnt stand a chance" Everyone knew Art was determined to kill it, he even made Jak agree, they didnt want anyone to die because of it, and they were going to stop it

(If the couple escapes the Amanna, then it waits for the next group of people, as the last thing it was transformed as, and when it kills someone, it runs away into the woods, and waits for the next couple)

"Alright so, you comin Rex?" Everyone was going, but Rex didnt want Abbie to go, so he wanted to stay and see if she would, but she wanted to go, so she packed and was waiting outside

"YEA, I'M NOT LETTING THAT THING NEAR ABBIE" Rex ran upstairs, and emptied two drawers into his bag, he had shirt and underwear and pants, nothing else, so Jak got Rexs toothbrush from Abbie and his wash room

"Ok, lets go, Nick and Judy have food for a week, so lets head there before its to dark to go" Jak and Rex went outside, they went out and bought a land rover defender, then packed, the guys sat in the back, while the girls sat in the front, and Jak drove

"So how do we fight this thing? what does it look like without...your body or whatever?" Nick expained how strong it was, and how it had claws and teeth

"Ok, so, nothing special, i can take that thing easy, Art, Rex?" Art looked up from his phone and Rex did they were playing a game together, both of them nodded then returned to the game

"Hey we can help as w-" Jak scowled at Mary and shook his head

"You heard Nick, super strength, claws, sharp teeth, none of you are even going near it, if i see you near it, i will pick you up and run you back to the house, or into another room" All the girls nodded, and Nick did as well, Nick was tol not to help either, since he was so easily beaten, a single punch broke all his ribs

After a while, they got to the house, and saw someone in the window

"Looks like its still here, lets go" Jak and Art both walked in front Rex in the back, all of them watching the house and woods, Nick and Judy stared into the trees, making sure no bodies were there

"Ok, Art open the door, i run in and i tackle the thing, when i do, come up and use my gun to finish it, simple" Art nodded, he readied the pistol and kicked the door in, Jak jumped in and looked around, there was no one there

"What the hell?" Jak and Art looked around, nothing was there, so they told everyone to come in, and they searched every room, while Art stood in the main area, where all the doors connected, so nothing could get out from behind him, everyone was searching a room, and Art was facing away from, it he heard the door slam shut, and no one made any noise from the other side, but Abbie was there, not Sarah

"Abbie? Whats up, why did the door close? Abbie walked up to Art and said

"Oh, Nick closed it, and he told me to stand out here with you" Art smiled then nodded, he turned away then felt something cold touch his neck

"THE FUCK!?" Art spun around and saw Abbie on her toes with her finger pointing at where his neck was

"What are you doing?" Abbie looked at the ground, then walked up to Art and pushed him against the wall, and kissed him

"ABBIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Art scooted over and Abbie looked at him oddly

"Whats wrong honey?" Art backed up a step

"Why are you calling me honey? I thought you and Rex were together, and not you trying to get me" Abbie frowned then said in a cold deep voice

"Damn, i thought i got the right one" The monster jumped at Art turning into a black creature, that had a human body, but its limbs were longer, and it had claws, the face was smooth and black, it had hair all over its body, and it pinned Art to the floor then bit his neck and pulled, he ripped his wind pipe out and swallowed it

"Mmmm TASTY" The creature smiled then ran out of the door as Jak rammed the door with his shoulder and broke the locked room door

"ART!" Sarah ran over to him, as he held his throat, it was healing but slowly, and it hurt, Jak ran over and placed his hands over it then repaired it

"Oh my god Art" Sarah kissed him, and hugged him

"That thing is fucking wierd, it ate my throat and said it was tasty, it was huge, like two of you Jak, it was completely black and had huge claws, it looked like you Abbie, and it...it kissed me, thinking Abbie was my girlfriend" Rex clenched his paw, wanting to kill the thing now, and by eating ITS windpipe

"Art, go rest, everyone lets search the final room, make sure you look everywhere, it could be hiding" They all entered the room and Art went to rest in the room they gave him and Sarah, they also shared it with Jak and Mary, the girls slept on the couches, the guys on the floor

"Ok, so lets look everywhere, I'm gonna go and ask Art some questions about the thing" Jak got up and left after searching under a bed in the room

Jak left the room, and heard the door close like before, he spun around and saw Art standing there, with blood still dried on his throat

"Jak, we need to talk" Jak got into a fighting stance then the thing said

"No, Jak its me, now come on" The Amanna walked to the door and outside, Jak followed out of curiosity, then it led him into the woods, and turned to him

"So, your the leader of them?" Jak got back into a fighting stance, then the thing transformed into its true form, it was about two feet taller than Jak, its lags and arms were very masculine, its body was comepletely black, and it had no face, it did have a mouth full of jagged teeth, and its arms went below its knees, making them at least five feet long, it walked like it had to lift a broken leg, its arms hung limp, and when it got at least five feet from Jak it swung an arm at him, and it collided with Jaks side, it could cover so much area and distance in seconds, it sent Jak flying into a tree, then he noticed his side was heavily bleeding, it had broken all of his ribs on that side, and the arm he used to block, he realigned them, then he stood back up

"What the fuck are you?" The monster got on all fours and jumped at Jak, it bit into his neck and tore away it until his head fell of his shoulders, the monster took Jaks head and walked back to the house, dragging Jaks corpse behind him, using his claws to stick into Jaks leg and when he got there he threw Jaks head through a window the his corpse at the door

"FIX HIM" The monster ran into the woods and everyone screamed and yelled in the room, Jaks head went into

"OH MY GOD JAK" Mary walked back into a wall, as did everyone else, Jaks head had been chewed off and thrown into the room breaking a window, it had part of his spine broken, then Rex went over and picked it up

"We need to *Rex vomits* find his body, then reattach his head" Rex vomited outside for what felt like an hour while they got Jaks body from the door, all of them pulling it to the front area

"Please work, oh my god" Art placed Jaks head on his body, then realigned it, and they saw the flesh slowly start to reconnect

"A monster?" Jak sat up wondering what happened, he never finished his sentence, he looke aorund and saw everyone crying looking at him, then he saw the monster walking out of the woods, its hands dragging against the dirt, and watching as they cried, then it laughed

"HAHAHA, I'LL EAT YOU SO MUCH, I'LL NEVER NEED TO HUNT AGAIN, YOUR ALL SO WEAK, I COULD EAT YOU ALL IN ONE GULP" The monster got on all fours then ran to them, Art and Jak ran to it, ignoring what had just happened, the monster stuck both of its arms out and stuck its claws into Jak and Arts stomach, then slammed them into the ground and started ti eat Arts chest, Jak started to heat the monsters wrist up, and he didnt let go, the monster screamed and swatted at Jak cutting his limbs and face up, but Art had his chest open, and many of his organs strewn about

"AAAHHH, STOP IT" Jak held on until, he felt the monsters hand slowly coming off, melting the bone

"AAAAAHHHH" Jak fell down, with the hand still in him, the monster grabbed Jak by the throat and slammed his head into the ground over and over, then Rex ran over and jumped on the monster biting into its neck and tearing away at its throat, the monster swatted at Rex, then Art got up still healing and ran over, he tackled the legs of the monster, and it fell, Rex started clawing at its neck, then Art started to stand on one of its big legs, and he tried breaking it, after a few seconds he heard a crunch, the monster roared and then stopped Rex kept tearing at its neck until its head was separated from the body, Jak got up and ripped the hand out, he walked over after healing his chest, then healed Rex, then finished Arts

"Well, lets get the fuck outta here, i thought we would be here longer, but w-" Jak saw something drip from in front of him, then looked up, all of their friends were hanging by ropes cut open, and dead

"HOLY SHIT" They heard Abbie yell, then they turned and saw all of them were alright, except Rex, he climbed the tree and cut their bodys down, he went to Abbies and asked Jak to heal her, but Jak kept pointing to Abbie, until Rex looked over, he saw Abbie crying, Rex ran over to her and hugged her, holding her like a baby, then Jak had an idea, he tried to heal the bodys of the duplicates, and it worked, but when they all got up, they just looked at themselves

"Um, Jak, what are those things?" Marys duplicate repeated the words, then Jak looked over at them and his friends

"One second, everyone turn around" Everyone but Art did, Jak killed the duplicates, he burnt a hole through them, including himself last, all of the duplicates were hard to kill since they were his friends, but not really

"Jak, what the fuck is going on?" Jak shook his head and pointed to the monsters body, they all got their things and as soon as they had gotten there they had left, they put the corpse of the monster on top of the car, and wanted to show the ZPD and species verification department

After a long drive they got to the ZPD, and Art drug the monsters corpse into the main lobby then threw it in, everyone officer walked over and started looking at it

"What the hell is that Hopps?" Bogo had been behind them, and was as curious as everyone else

"No idea sir, but Jak, Art and Rex killed it" Jak came back in and threw the head onto the corpse making everyone but Bogo and Rex jump

"Where is its face? and wheres the blood?" Bogo kept asking questions until they all said

"We only killed it, we need to verify its species, at the species verification department" Bogo led them to the room, and they took multiple samples of everything on it until a doctor said

"Its not an anything, the fur, its fake, and the skin, its like nothing, they cant detect anything, you killed a nothing" Jak and Art were in the room along with Bogo, all of them were very confused


	97. Chapter 97

"Well then only one thing to do" Bogo talked with the doctor privately then came over to Jak, Rex and Art

"Were disposing of the body, making sure the media cant find it, we dont wan that, and none of the other officers, thankfully took pictures, but were only using the honor system, so go home, i think you all need to talk about that thing and what it was, update me if you find that any of you were directly attacked, or it used some sort of chemicals to make it, how big it was" Jak and Art stayed to talk about what happened Rex wanted to go home and comfort Abbie, so he left and everyone went with him, Jak and Art called and said they would be home around six, since they needed explain, everything from Nick and Judys story, to a couple hours ago

After another drive they were all home, Nick and Judy went to the store Nick bought thte gear from to return it, but they were having some trouble, with the clerk, who might have been a bunny, while Sarah and Mary, they went to the store to get food, and other things, since they hadnt been in a while

"Hey Abbie, are you tired?" Abbie nodded her head and yawned, she walked over and rested her head on his chest

"Come on, lets go to our bed, you can sleep stand..i think" Rex lifted her up, and then walked them to their room

"Mmmmm, these sheets are so soft" Abbie rubbed her body on the sheets and took her cloths off except her undergarments, Rex did the same

"Yea, but your softer" Rex wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she squirmed a little

"What can i not be with my favorite bunny?" Abbie giggled then shifted back a little getting closer to Rexs body

"Of course you can, you just have to be sweet, and gentle" Rex smiled then he started to rub her thigh, Abbie then put her paw on his and he then moved it between her legs

"Ok, i guess that eno-" Rex felt Abbie push her bottom into his waist making him moan lightly

"Come on Ace, you know what do" Rex felt her push more and more, then decided it was to much, he pulled his boxers down and revealed his erect member, then pulled her panties down, she gripped the fur on his arm, then moved her top leg on top of his, Rex positioned himself behind her, then pushed his friend inside of Abbies bottom slowly, while they moaned louder, and louder

"Ugh, Rex, gentle and sweet, remember?" She felt him nod on her back, he went slowly then he was fully inside her bottom, and her bottom was now squished against his waist, he stopped and rested there, then he felt Abbie push and pull, making them both moan, Rex pulled back and thrusted in, making Abbie grip his arm, then he felt the urge to stop and rest, he did so while fully inside Abbie, and he felt his semen fill her then seep out onto the covers

"Well, you lasted a little longer than usual, and i didnt need to make you go ha-" Abbie felt him pull out, it sent a shiver down her back, then he turned her over, and got on top of her, he positioned himself above her bottom, then adjusted his waist and stuck his penis in her bottom once more, making them both moan and Rex gripped the covers next to her hard, he pulled back then thrusted forward, over and over, until finally he reached climax again, and let loose in her butt, he pulled out, and saw his friend was covered in semen, and Abbie was panting letting his fluid drip onto the covers, Rex picked her up and replaced her body with his, so now she was on top, her bottom was also spread on either side of his member, while he also felt his semen seeping onto his waist, they rested, tired and happy

"Rex, you need to *Pant* do that more" Rex smiled then hugged her to his chest and he felt her paw reach down to his cock, and she moved it back into her, he followed, and slowly moved her back and forth, inserting just the tip, then a little more each time, they moaned louder and louder, then Abbie, sat up and put her paws on his waist the sat down on him, making him moan even louder, while he put his paws on her waist and she began to bounce up and down, he felt like he needed to stop again, but he pushed the feeling back, since she was making him feel way to good, he held it until she stopped, then he felt it fill her one last time, she turned her body and lifted herself off of him, and moved to his face, she kissed him then again and again, until they were viciously eating each others mouths, while Rex used his tongue to cover hers entirely, she also grabbed his shoulders and rubbed her breasts on him, he moaned in her throat, she began to feel him slowly move his paws down, then he moved her hips to his stomach and he grabbed her bottom, she laid down on him, gripping his back, and feeling his muscles tighten, then Rex kissed her again, viciously but gentle, at the same time

"Abbie, you know i love you" Abbie nodded then kissed him again

"I love you to tiger" Rex smiled at her, and she returned the favor then kissed him once more before they slowly drifted to sleep

(Good god, please kill me, there was so much cringe in that you could fill the titanic ten times over)

Nick and Judy were at the store still getting back talk from the clerk

"Sir, i cant refund the gear, you receipt isnt the real one, when i scan it, nothing pops up" Nick was getting frustrated and angry

"All you've done is look at it, for like twenty minutes, just scan it for real, THEN give me my money back" The rabbit looked at him then the receipt

"Cant do it sorry" Then Judy got an idea

"You know discrimination against other animals is illegal right? you treat everyone equally, if you dont, and you refuese to return his money, then we can call that theft, and then sue the company, now you wouldnt want that would you?" The bunny looked at her then the fox then snatched the receipt from Nick and scanned it

"One hundred and sixty dollars, there" Nick took the money, and then smiled at Judy

"Thanks, bye" The two left, feeling the clerk staring daggers at them

"Ok, so thank you for one, two, does that rule really exist now?" Judy smiled then shook her head

"Its called a hustle sweetheart" Nick smirked, then walked over to the car Jak had bought recently, he let them have it, since it could be a car for a lot of bunnys, and he never gave them a wedding gift, so he decided to give everyone elses to them, by also getting the pool put in place

"I'm driving?" Nick looked down at Judy and saw her making a pouty face at her

"You get us killed, you dont say anything about me negatively, when Jak brings us back" Judy took the keys then after a few seconds of readjusting her seat, she started the car, and they left

After a while, they finally got home, and Nicks fur was pointed everywhere

"Oh come on, my driving is no-" Nick held his paw out and she put the keys in his paw

"You are not driving that like you just did, who has ever stopped going sixty at the last second, you put the brakes to the floor, and you thought it was fine?!" Nick saw her make a pouty face at him again, he wiped his face and walked her to the door

"Dont drive with me in the car, or I'm going to drive, that was dangerous" Judy nodded and the entered, they knew someone was home, but not who, since the door was unlocked, and the lights were on

"HELLO, WERE HOME!" Nick called out then he heard rustling upstairs, and someone fell then said ow, it sounded like Rex, then laughing

"HEY GUYS!" Rex yelled back, the two were cleaning their "mess" and Rex fell trying to get out, the sheets stuck to him, and he tripped over it (gross)

"They sound like their happier than usual, well Rex does" Judy looked at Nick then the stairs

"Nick, you know they were alone, for like an hour, in their bedroom, a tiger and a little bunny?" Nick stumbled before laughing like he never had

"Whats so funny?" Rex came into the room, he had his fur pointing in all directions, and he was wearing his longest shirt, and his longest pants

"Nothing, just what Judy said" Rex nodded then walked to the washing room, then walked back upstairs quickly, and closed their door

"A tiger, and a little bunny, huh?" Judy nodded and smiled

"Yea, a BIG tiger, and a TINY bunny, very different things, almost like oppos-" Nick felt something hit his arm, Judy was glaring at him, Rex was at the bottom step, smiling at them

"OH HEY REX!" Nick walked over to the kitchen quickly, in the opposite direction of Rex

"Nick, you have a big mouth, and i have a bad case of bunny driver, so now were equal" Judy smiled at Nick then left the room, and then Nick saw something, something odd, Judy wasnt wearing her ring

"Um, Judy, is your ring here? or is it in your pocket?" Judy turned and showed him her paw, then he examined it, the ring was there, but almost like it was made of glass, you could see through it then when Nick went to touch it, his fingers went through it

"Judy, whats happening with your ring?" Judy looked down, and saw the ring, it looked normal, then she took it off and held her paw out to Nick

"Hold it, look at it, just give it b-" Judy dropped it in hit hand and it went right through his hand, then when it hit the ground it was gone

"My RING!" Judy got on her knees, and so did Nick, he saw the same thing, but the ring was gone

"Judy, did you take it off anywhere, before?!" Judy thought then said

"The mountain house" Both of them felt cold, then they got up and went to tell Rex

They explained what just happened, then he said

"Your ring is right there, take it off" Rex saw Nick and Judy look at Judys paw, then she took the ring off, but when she slid it off, it fell to the ground and disapeared

"What the hell?!" Rex looked on the ground for a while, and couldnt see it, he looked for a solid minute, and swore he saw it

"See, thats what we mean, and she only took it off at the mountain house, when?" Judy thought then said

"When we went for that walk, you asked for it, so i c-" Judy saw Nicks face, his the bottom part of his jaw dropped, and he shook his head

"WHERE DID YOU TWO GO!?" Judy thought then said

"So, we went out, and we found this trail in the woods, half way through you asked for my ring and walked into the woods, you came back and said we should head back home, then right before we went inside you took my paw and slid the ring back on" Nick thought for a second, then said

"We, need to go again? why does this keep happening" Rex said to let him and Abbie take a shower, then he would call Jak and Art to come home now, Sarah and Mary were on their way home, they only had a block left to walk, so they decided Nick would pick them up, then they would go and get Jak, and Art, they still had five days to stay at the house, so they could go and be there for a while

After everyone had been assembled, they went to pick Jak and Art up, and then they went, Bogo let them leave since they just repeated information, and the questions he asked, only Nick and Judy could or might have known, other than what Jak and Art knew, they went to the mountain, and when they got to the mid top, it was snowing heavy, they all were forced to hike the way, up and Nick led them to the cabin, they got in and turned the heat on, thankfully the electricity worked still, and the generator, was inside, in the basement

"Ok, everyone lets choose a room to sleep in, we all sleep in one, lets try and see if theres one with no windows, that woudld be best" After a few minutes, Sarah found a room, that could hold all of them, and it had no windows, so they chose that one, and after they had gotten their makeshift beds made, they needed someone to keep watch, Art volunteered and watched the door, while all of the couples slept together, all the bunnys fell asleep first, since they had used their boyfriends as beds before, and they were like walking mattresses

"Hey Art?" Sarah had woken up, she was scared that the monster would come in and kill Art like it did Jak, but they killed it, but wanted to make absolutely sure no more were up here

"Yea, Sarah?" Sarah held her arms out and Art walked over to hug her

"Whats wrong? are you ok?" Art felt her warmth and was glad she had fur, then she let go and kissed him

"I'm scared, it killed Jak, and your not as strong as Jak, sad to say, you only have healing, and strength, the stuff you took isnt even as powerful as Jak, he only got powers that dont involve strength" Art nodded and hugged her again then rubbed her back

"If it comes here, i can hold it off long enough for Jak and Rex to kill it again, then Jak can heal me and Rex, we wanted to leave you guys at the house, but we wanted to make sure it didnt go down to the h-" Jak sat up and put his finger to his lips, he heard something walking outside, no one else did, due to his powers, then he said

"Another one is outside, and it sounds angry or something" Art woke Rex up, then they all got in a corner, Jak and Art were in front, then Rex was behind them, he had his claws out and ready, while Art had a shock baton, and Jak had his gun, then Jak said

"Its messing with the fro- its inside" Everyone felt cold, then Rex started to wag his tail, and got on all fours, ready to pounce on it, but after a few seconds they heard

"Hello? Is anyone here? Its the owners, we came to give you some blankets, it might be cold, and the generator doesnt support the heater, so if your here, were just gonna leave the blankets, on the table" Rex stood up and Jak walked over to the door he put his head to the door, then heard something on the otherside, growling almost, then sniffing, the door shook, then Jak fired six shots to the other side, the mosnter roared, and Rex got ready again, Art turned the electricity on, and was ready to fight

"Ok, i think its hurt bad, it may be strong but it cant resist bullets" Then they heard something on the other side

"Thats were your wrong JAK" The door shot open, and a big black figure walked in, bleeding badly, but looked ok, other than that, Jak fired three more in its neck, it turned to Jak and swiped at him, Jak dropped his gun, as he couldnt reload fast enough, then he heated his hands and grabbed the mosnter by the shoulder, after jumping up, then Art ran over and smacked it in the stomach with the baton, the creature swiped at Jak, then grabbed its stomach, it heard a roar, then looked up and saw Rex running at him, he couldnt win, so he turned but something heavy smacked against his back, then it couldnt feel its left at all, so it looked back and saw it on the ground, then Rexs face, Rex bit into the monsters neck, and tore a chunk of it away, then Jak moved his extremely heated hands to the wound, and started to burn away at the softer, more thin flesh

"AAAHHH, DIE YOU E-" The monster felt another bite on the other side of his neck, then he swiped with his other good hand and hit Rex, in the side, then he laughed as Jak finished burning through the other side

"Holy shit, that was mes-" Jak saw Rex whimpering, Rex had four huge gash marks on his side, he stumbled over and waited for his hands to cool, then slowly healed Rex, Abbie was next to him as well, nuzzling his neck, making him feel a little bit better

"Rex, are you ok?" Rex nodded then hugged Abbie and thanked Jak

"Jak, those things are way to strong for you and Art, you need teeth like mine to cut its head off or tear away at its neck, we need to give you guys big knives, or swords, or something" Jak agreed, since outside, it was to cold for his heat to work at his fullest, so he went the kitchen and got all the knives he could find, then slowly started to melt each one into a small pot, when he was done he had to get four other pots, then he started to mold the metal ingots into blades, wiping metal off, slowly making a sword for Art, then when he was done, he went over to the kitchen and got oil, then went outside, he heated it to a orange glow, then submerged it in the oil, the oil didnt catch fire, then he pulled it out and threw the blade into the snow, he took it out and it was silvery with a tempered look, it was a rainbowy sword, that was made entirely of metal, then he went in, and got smothin to make a handle with, he saw something very disturbing, the corpses of him and his friends he had brought back, were now piles of blood and flesh and bone, like something had eaten them, he walked over and saw the rope was on the ground, he gathered it all, then walked back into the house, he closed the door, then barricaded it with a fridge until he needed to go back out, he made the handle, then heated the rope, to melt the bristle and any other spiky thing on it, he made his then brought them to Art

"WOW you made this?!" Art looked at the sword, it looked like it came from a move, then Jak threw him a mug and said

"Its sharp, but make it sharper, do this" Jak sat down, then put the blade against the back of the mug, dragging it length wise until it was fully drug across, he kept repeating this, then Art did, and they did it until morning came, for hours they had sharpened the swords, and gotten six more mugs, after cutting the bottom parts a little, which would make some parts sharper than others, Jak went outside, then came back with a small pair of logs, he started to cut them, then after a long while of cutting, he heated his hands and charred the very otusides layer of the wood, making to sheathes, and making a hole in them so they could put it on their belts, Art didnt wear a belt so Jak gave him rope to use and sling it over his back

"Ok, now Judy, can you take us to area where the monster took you, and went into the woods?" Judy nodded and Nick told them all that they should all go, they needed Rex, and they had swords, they were going to be fine, and they had also killed two of the things, they doubted they mated, with how ugly they were

"Ok, so down this path, and then when we get to the stop, i'll po-" They heard something behind them and turned, there was three of the monsters, one had a set of horns, and the other two were dragging their knuckles on the ground

"Where is our brothers corpse?" Jak and Art both drew their swords and pointed to the house, the big one walked in and brought the others corpse, he threw it over to the other two, they started to eat it, and the bigger one said

"Jak, we know your kind, we have different worlds, we brought your friends, to your world many of times, you have killed many of our brothers, and yes two is many, most are killed when we cut their head off, or bite it off, like our first brother, who thought you were dead, but he was the fastest, out of all of us, so none of us really stand a chance, then again our bother you killed, which we are devouring, was our strongest, but slowest, so we are a mix, and me i am the faster and stringer version of them" The monster stepped towards Jak, stepped as well, the monster smiled and then Jak saw him open his supposed eyes, they were white, and milky

"How do you do that?" Jak asked the monster, then it cocked its head

"What Jak?" Jak closed his eyes then blinked

"Oh, only i have improved sight, i have night vision, i am the most powerful there is here, so Jak how do you want me to do this, hang you all then cut you open, or open you, then hang you?" Jak laughed then stabbed himself in the stomach, and the monster cocked its head back and smiled

"Ah suicide, an attempt many have done tr-" Jak pulled the sword our and the monster watched as Jak healed

"What the ifreann? Jak you dont scare us, you may be able to heal, but that just means we can eat more of you, get him" The two others stopped eating their brother, then got up and sluggeshly walked to Jak dragging their knuckles on the ground, then when one got to Jak, it slammed its hand down and smashed the ground, Jak barely got away, then pointed his sword at the beast

"I may not know how to use a sword, but i can still use a baton, and boy can i use one, so a sword is just and upgrade, but i can cut with it, so I'm just better" One of the other beasts jumped at Jak, Art ran over and slashed at the monster, he cut its side, and the beast roared, it backed up over to its brother and ripped his arm off, then ate it, the wound healed instantly


	98. Chapter 98

"Ah, so what, can you heal as well?" Jak pointed to the beast who was walking to him, it grbabed its head and moved it, then put both of its hands or claws together and slammed down on Jak, he stuck his blade above him, and the monster shrieked as the blade entered his left wrist, then Jak slashed at the wrist after pulling it out, he heated the blade slowly then when it was a reddish orange, he ran to the boss, and plunged the blade in its stomach, it didnt move it swiped Jak and he went flying, it was five times at least, strong than the first one, and it pulled the blade out like a toothpick in between someone teeth, then threw it at Jak, Jak felt the blade sink into his shoulder

"AAHH, THATS FUCKING HOT!" Jak slid over and smacked the sword out of his shoulder, then he saw the monsters stomach, it was fine, and he hadnt even moved

"Ok, Art give me your sword" Art threw it to Jak, he heated the blade until it was white, then his, and they readied their blades

"When, i run to him, you ran as well, but when i strike, you get the neck, REX stay put" Rex nodded then Art did they ran to the monster it stood still, then, they struck, the monster moved its hand up, and blocked Arts blade, but it went through and his hand dropped, Art kept going, he made half way through its neck, then he felt a thing smack his back, he was on the ground in seconds, then he saw a beasts hand pick him up, it smacked his head on a rock hard, he swa black, then the beast ran with Art still in both hands, the big one took the blade from his neck, then shoved it into Jaks stomach

"Your not anywhere near as strong as me, and now your friend is going to die" The big one ran after its brother like a gorilla, then the other one got up and ran, after grabbing its brothers hand and then leaving the previous brothers corpse

"ART" Sarah ran after Art but Jak grabbed her arm and pulled her back, he took Arts sword and set in the snow, making it cool again, but cracking the median and then he put his in the snow, and then in his sheath

"Alright, lets go get your ring Judy" Jak started to walk forward, then everyone watched him

"HURRY WE NEED TO GET IT THEN GET ART!" Everyone heard him yell, so they ran after, Judy leading, they made it to the spot, then Judy pointed to the woods, and Jak ran in, leaving Rex to guard them, after a while, maybe four minutes, he saw something a tree, it was a dream catcher, then another next to it, two of them, he ran to it, and saw the ring was in the middle, it was sewn in like a peice of cloth is, on a shirt, as one

"Well, i dont know much about dream catchers, but a black one, doesnt seem to friendly" Jak tore it apart and got the ring, then ran back, he saw everyone pointing behind him, Art was running after Jak, but he was odd looking, he had black veins all over his body, and his eyes were black

"Art!" Jak turned and stopped Art jumped up and spun, he kicked Jak right in the head, then landed and stood taller than Jak, his legs and arms were as long as the monsters now

"What the hell?!" Jak saw Art step at him then smash his hand into a tree, the tree shattered into splinters, then Jak took his pistol out, he shot Art in the chest, and it didnt heal, it wasnt Art for sure, it was a combination

"Ok, bud, you wanna go, lets g-" The monster turned and then spun, his fist in the air, then it collided with Jaks head, it sent him flying back

"Jak, i told you Art was going to die, yet you went after a ring? a little piece of jewelry with no meaning but wealth? I would be a better friend to Art than you, and yet I'm killing him" Jak heard the voice, it was the bosses and this one had no horns, it was like he was using another beast with Arts body

"I came here to take the ring, then I was planning on getting Art, but now i have to kill you" The monster laughed then sluggishly walked to Jak, it swiped at him, and missed, Jak pulled his sword out, and as he did, he used the drawing of the sword as an attack, which cut into the monsters throat, it put its clawed hand to its throat then coughed black blood, Jak attacked again and slashed at its chest, he spun once more and jumped he decapitated the beast, then kicked the head far away, he saw something run by and pick the head up, there was no more black blood, just a black slate

Jak ran back and gave Judy her ring

"Lets go get Art!" Jak ran fast, only Judy and Sarah could keep up, Rex, Nick, Mary, and Abbie were behind, nut they all got to the edge of the path, then ran in the direction of Arts taking, they ran for and hour, and found and heard nothing

"DAMNIT, WHERE ARE YOU ARE!?" Jak yelled his name and cursed while looking for him, he thought he saw things behind them, but it was just snow in their peripherals, and when it started to turn night, they thought they heard something behind them, once again, nothing

"Jak, he's not here, we have to go back, its to cold for this, only you could survive, you can heat anyting, and your pretty much immune to cold, you could be walking on dry ice, and be fine" Jak turned, his eyes were red, and he had frost on his face, he had some ice coming from his eyes, he wiped it all away, and pointed behind them

"Go to the house then, i'll look for Art myself, ART!" Jak yelled and yelled, he probably had no more vocal cords by the time he was done yelling, he waited to let his throat heal, then he saw something on his left, he saw a thing stumbling around, he drew his sword, and was ready to kill it, but it was human

"Art?!" The thing turned to him, its eyes glowed blue, and its skin was white, it walked like all of its limbs were broken, and it was keeping something in it

The thing jumped at least one hundred feet behind Jak, then it started to run at Jak, it was Art he had changed his body completely, he was like a zombie with blue eyes (Think of a skull from MGS5)

"Art stop!" Art kept running, Jak slashed at Art, he stopped then looked at his arm, it dropped to the ground, then he picked it up and set it back in place, he turned and kicked Jak in the side, he was as strong, if not stronger than the beast, and Jak felt every bone on his left side break, nothing survived, except his jaw and the left side of his skull, he smacked a tree, and every bone in his body broke, after a few seconds Jak tried to stand but wasnt able to, Art walked over and started to drag Jak by his throat, he walked until Jak could faintly make out a light, it was the cabin, Rex pointed in the window, then opened the door, Art threw Jak at the house, he smashed into the wall and dropped to the ground

"Art what are you doing?" Art turned and saw Sarah in a heavy jacket and boots, she looked like a bunny model

"Just here" Art sounded different, then the big beast from before appeared behind Sarah it grabbed her and Art watched it hold her

"Well, now i can make a pair, Jak you have given such excellent specimen, next is you tiger boy" Art felt odd his body felt normal again, his eyes were green again, and he had the color return to his body, he also felt stronger, better, like an instant upgrade to his body, the beast turned and Art jumped high, then slammed down on its head, he took Sarah from its claws as it was stunned, then he jumped all the way over to the house door, he set her down and jumped back to Jak, he held his hand to him, Jak took it and Art lifted him up

"Well, you feel better now after breaking me?" Art shook his head then pointed to Sarah

"Art why arnt you talking, your the funny one?" Art opened his mouth and tried to speak, he only said three words

"I cant speak" Art looked like he had just won the lottery from that point, then put his hands on his face

"Um, ok, well lets get rid of this t-" Jak felt something heavy hit his chest, the beast threw a boulder at him, and Art took his sword from Jak, then lifted the rock like a pebble and threw it back

"WHAT THE IFREANN!?" The beast felt the rock hit his legs and he flipped forward then saw Art jumped, and almost like he teleported was in front of him, Art stabbed the boss in the neck, then started whacking at it with the bladed part

"Now Art, your not supposed to do that to your master" The boss grabbed Arts leg and lifted him up, then stood, Art swung his sword at him, and he didnt hit him once, the monster slammed him into the rock, Art dropped his sword and saw black

"Lets go fix ou again, make you better, and make you stronger, big strong brutes are stupid as you know" The monster stuck Arts leg in his mouth then bit down and ate it, he healed even faster than ran back into the forest

"NNNNOOOO" Art had regained consciousness and his voice fell silent again, the door at the house was broken, and the wall had been cracked by Jak, whos bones were now resetting and fixing themselves

"Rex, help me inside" Rex walked over and picked Jak up then let him stand, Rex was used as a support, Jak barley moved his feet, then they all went inside, Sarah had stopped talking and just stared out of a window

"Sarah, Art is going to be fine, when he saw you he changed back, your his cu-" Sarah turned her fur was wet, and she was crying

"JAK WHY DID YOU ATTACK IT, YOU COULD HAVE MADE ART RUN INSIDE, AND IT WOULD HAVE TO COME IN AND FIGHT YOU!" Jak shook his head then looked at Rex

"Because it would have killed all of you, Art would rather die than see any harm come to any of you" Jak left the room with Rex and walked into the one with the makeshift beds, he laid down and then tried to sleep

Art and the boss in the woods

"Now you bastard, i thought i made you what you wanted, i let you become strong, and you attack me? Now i have to hurt you more" The boss took Art into a small mine, it was abandoned and Art was placed on a mine cart back, hundreds of the beings were there doing things and talking, some eating things, then he saw the boss come back over with a substance that hurt, it was like acid, and the boss told Art if he helped him get his friends he would make him strong, but he would have to be controlled by the boss with a special bond, if Art let the boss put a special gem on him, he could control Art and his motions, but the gem would mess with his body and its functions

"I'll put in a few gems instead of, one, if one works that well, five will do the trick, also you might need more of that strong food" The boss left then came back with dirty brown rocks, he then cracked them open and cut the back or Arts head open and placed them in, then poured the "strong food" in his mouth and he swallowed, Art tried to break out of the cart after a few seconds, but as he broke on, he only black figures, and he thought of them as friendly, he got up and a bunch of them walked to him, his eyes were blue again and his skin pale, he had a torn up shirt, which one of the beasts took off, then came back with a gray tank top, it had a holster on it, but no gun, so Art discarded it and then he heard the boss say

"Ok, Ealain go and get one of those things that attacked me" Art nodded then jumped to the exit and ran out, the cold didnt feel cold at all, and the air was warm, it was odd

"Thing that attacked boss?" Art thought then an image of Jak flashed in his mind, when he had thrown him against the tree

"Oh, one of them" Art jumped high then landed somewhere else looking for a light, or a cabin, he found a cabin after a few more jumps, then walked up to it and kicked the door down, there was a pair of three white figures, they looked like bears

"Sorry wrong cabin" Art turned and exited then jumped onto the roof, and looked around, he only saw dark and snow, there was no light, then he tried to get higher, he jumped higher and felt very tired then landed and almost fell off

"The oxygen is lower the higher up, damn" Art looked for a hill to go to, he saw one and in four long jumps, he made it to the top

"Ok, light, or a cabin" Art looked around he was on a mountain side, and he could see only four lights, in a few miles, his vision was like infared, he saw heat but figures that were not the beasts were white, and he could see the outline of them, but not the face

"Ok, one..two, three...four" Art jumped down and jumped up focusing on, he looked like a cricket trying to see above some grass, then when he got close, he made sure he was his strongest, but his body hurt, and he could only move certain parts, like the first time Jak saw him

"Ow, fuckin hell, ok" Art bent some bones in he left leg and his chest that were uncomfortable he had to walk oddly, and when he saw the cabin, it was not Nick and Judys, so he went to the next light, that light was at a parking area, he jumped up and saw only one light now, he jumped three times and landed in front of a cabin, it wasnt Nick and Judys either

"DAMNIT" Art yelled then walked over to the door and kicked it in, he looked around and saw a family of what looked like sloths, they were all getting up

"I cant even take one of these things" Art walked over to one and lifted it up, it was still moving its arms to throw the covers off

"Yea, ok, this is not what I'm bringing back" Art dropped the sloth then walked out, he started walking on a path and saw two wolves drinking wearing some odd cloths

"Oi, mates give me your cloths" One of the wolves started laughing then said

"HAHA, and what are you supposed to be? a glow in the dark albino?" Art walked over and slammed their heads together, then took what he wanted, he got baggy black pants, a big belt, which he decided to only put through one hole, and let the belt hang, since the pants were tight enough to fit on him alone

"Ok, last light, where were you?" Art jumped higher than he had before trying to find it, he landed on the trail sign that pointed to the different trail areas

"So, its east of here, so that means" Art turned around three times then lost his sense of direction

"East is? THAT WAY!" Art jumped in a random direction, for a soldier, he doesnt know direction very well

After Art had jumped a few times, he jumped very high, and saw the three lights around, so the last light would be to his upper right, he started jumping that way until he saw the house, there was no light on, and it had someone looking through the window, they were a mix of both black and white, it was odd, was it a friend or foe, when he started walking to it, he saw it turn then point at him, he stopped, it had two long ears, and it was gray not white or black, he could even see its face


	99. Chapter 99

"What is that?" Art saw it hop down from the window, then a few seconds later it came outside, and was covered in white cloths, he got ready to fight, then saw two tall figures walk out, one taller than him, and the other, he had a tail

"ART!" Art heard one of them yell his name, it was the short one, and it was a gray bunny with green eyes

"Who are you!?" Art backed up, he didnt recognize any of them, yet they knew him, then he felt something heavy make his fists come back up, then everything turned white, and he saw them in color, with no haze

"What the?! My vision?!" Art gripped his head, someone was trying to command him to attack, but he couldnt, not with his current vision, he didnt want to see their faces

"ART, COME ON, LET US HELP YOU!" He looked up and saw the gray bunny a few feet away, he backed up and saw one of the figures drew a sword

"WOAH, BUD YOU DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT!" Art looked around, then he saw a boulder, he jumped over to it, and broke it, he shaped a jagged spear, then walked back over, pointing it at the swordsman

"Art, your not a better fighter than me, put that down" The swordsman walked up to Art, but when he was five feet away, he threw the spear, it stuck right out of his chest

"F-Fuckin hell Art, that still hurts" The swordsman coughed blood then spit, he yanked the spear out, and broke it

"What are you?!" Jak smiled then pointed at Art

"What are you my friend?" Art looked at his hands then body, he was a human, what else

"I'm a human, like you, what else?" Jak took his phone out then took a picture of Art then held it up, he had blue eyes, his body was pale, he had torn skin, and looked like a zombie

"I-I'm a human, I'm not that!" Art snatched the phone and looked closer he saw he was paper white, his cloths made him look like he was a man who hadnt been in the sun for years

"Art, look at this picture" Jak handed him another phone, this one had Art and a bunny on the screen, he was smiling and so was the bunny, they were in a hotel room

"Wha-what is this?" Art stared at it and Jak said

"Its you and her" Jak pointed to the bunny who was now next to him, but hiding behind one of his legs

"Her? but i look different now, why?" Jak shrugged the said

"Let me look at your body, let me heal you, i have a power that can return you to normal" Art dropped the phones and backed up, his vision returned to the black and white haze, then he said

"Help me then" Jak ran over and put his hand over Arts face, it felt good, but it hurt a little, then it stung, and it returned to normal

"Let me, see my face" Jak took a picture on his phone then handed to Art, his eyes were normal and he had skin that was soft, but it covered only where Jaks hand had been, he had a flesh hand print on his face

"Do the rest of me, and fast, its painful" Jak put his hands on Arts chest, then he felt burning, he also felt cold when Jak was touching his chest

"AAHHAHAHAHA" Art yelled, it burned and it was definitely painful

"Ok, Art how do you feel?" Art felt cold, his chest was only covered by a gray tank top, and his pants were baggy it was cold

"C-COLD" Jak smiled then put an arm around his shoulder, and pointed to Sarah

"ART!" Sarah ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged her back, then they went to the cabin, Jak told everyone to pack up, then Art walked in and the tiger, he hugged him, he only recognized one person and it was Sarah, she was the only one with a picture of him and her, then Jak said

"Wow, what happened to y-" Jak put his hand on the back of Arts head, he felt five lumps then said

"Art you dont get bumps, or masses, your immune, what are these?" Art shrugged and said

"I dont know, what does it feel like?" Jak rubbed it, they felt like rocks were under his skin

"Um, they feel like rocks, like chunks of rock" Art turned to him and said

"Cut it out, then heal me, and if nothing is there then leave it i guess" Jak nodded, Art turned and let Jak slice his skin, he heard three rocks hit the floor, after Jak had done some pushing, then he sliced two more parts and two more rocks dropped out, Art felt good, happy, and then he remembered everyone

"What the hell?!" Art turned and saw everyone smiling at him, some cringing

"Wait, how did i get here, where is that beast thing?" Art saw Jak and Rex look at each other and shrug

"What? Did you kill it and get me?" Jak shook his head and then Rex said

"No you came here, we got the ring, and you had been kidnapped, but after you attacked Jak, he needed to rest before he could look more" Art looked confused then said

"Lets go now!" They all finished packing and loaded their car, then when they started it, they saw bodys flash in the trees, then all of them started dripping blood

"Oh my god" Abbie and Mary looked up, Jak started forward, and made sure nothing was on the sides or behind them

"Oi, Sarah come here" Art picked Sarah up from her seat and sat her in his lap, holding her close and covering her eyes

"Abbie close your eyes" Abbie kept them open and stared at the bodys

"Oh my gosh" Rex got in the seat next to her, and sat her in his lap, then held her head to his chest making sure she didnt see out of the window, Nick and Judy watched as they past them, thye saw multiples of their bodys, and everyone elses

"Where are all these coming from?" Jak saw Mary looking then he sighed

"Mary are you sure you wanna be looking at those things?" Mary nodded looking at her mothers corpse

"Guys no one look, this is disgusting" Nick turned away and saw Judy was still staring

"Judy come on loo-" Nick looked at what she saw, it was Nicks mother

"JAK DRIVE FASTER!" Nick looked back down then started thinking about that image, his mother did nothing wrong, and not to deserve that, Jak drove faster, and after a few minutes they were on the road, and they saw some trees every now and again, but they had bodys in them as well

"I thought they only stayed on the mountain, not in Zootopia" Jak looked over and saw Dens corpse, his jaw dropped and he almost ran off the road, he saw Malicks and Dargons, everyone he knew, even people he had killed before

After a long ride, they got home, then saw there was a body in the window

"No, that is disgusting" Rex turned away and vomited, he had the weakest stomach, yet he was a tiger

"Come on, lets get rid of that" The group entered the house, the body was Malicks

"M-Malick" Jak fell to his knees and stared at him, he was hanging from the light somehow he was able to stay up

"Wait, i can heal him, then i can teach him how to sharpshoot and all that" Jak took his body down, then healed Malick, he woke up and looked at Jak, he stood up and watched them, Jak smiled at him, and Malick copied his reaction

"Malick?" Malicks corpse looked at its hands then said

"Malick" Jak nodded then said

"I'm Jak nice to meet you again" Jak held his hand out, and Malick grabbed his elbow then bumped chests with him

"Jak, what are you doin? Its me Malick" Jaks jaw dropped along with everyone elses

"What? You look like you've s-" Malick saw behind him and backed up

"Jak, you have a tiger behind you, dont move" Malick slowly reached under his ghillie suit, and he pulled out a heavy and long barreled reveolver, he pulled the hammer back and Jak looked back, as Malick pulled the trigger Jak got in the way, the bullet went into his cheekbone, and Malick dropped the gun, he ran to Jak and held his head up

"OH MY GOD, JAK BUDDY, WAKE U-" He saw Jaks face reconstruct itself and spit the bullet out

"What the fuck?! Jak what the hell!" Malick dropped him and backed up, he looked back at the tiger, he had cloths and there was another human, but he was wearing some odd cloths

"Malick stop, dont move, just wa-" Malick spun around, grabbed his gun, then ran at the window, he braced himself the jumped through, he got up and wiped the glass off him, and as he ran he saw Jak jump through and chase him

"Jak, your not normal, wait let me get D-" Malick looked forward and saw animals looking at him, he pulled his gun out and aimed it at them, then Jak rammed him in the back

"UGH, JAK WHATS GOING ON?!" Malick stood up and kept seeing Jak as normal, but he shot him in the head, and he was alive

"Jak, dont make me fight you, i could beat you to a pulp" Jak nodded then got in a fighting stance

"Malick, this place is better than our world calm down, let me talk to you" Malick looked left then rolled over to his gun and aimed it at Jak then pulled the hammer back

"Jak, these shots arnt meant for me brothers, dont move" Malick walked up to Jak and patted him down for his wallet

"Jak, what is going on where are we?!" Malick pushed the hammer forward then put Jaks licence and other cards away, he placed the wallet in Jaks pocket, then he place his gun in the hidden holster, it was a concealed weapon, Malick looked different though, he was younger, Jak knew that this Malick wasnt the real one, but how was he here, this Malick only twenty three, and he was still using his loud guns, his camo was also different, not as good, then Jak noticed something else, Malick always liked David Henrie he went through a phase of looking like him, and he currently did

"Malick, calm down, breath, and give me your guns, look" Jak pulled his shirt down and showed him his tattoo, Malick looked at his chest, he had his as well

"O-Ok, let me get my stuff" Malick took his ghillie suit off, then revealed his backpack he wore all the time, it was a very large but compact one, he stuffed his gun into it, then his suit, and put his holsters and utility belt in it

"Ok, here" Malick threw the bag to Jak, then walked up to him, and Jak saw Malick smack the bag, he ran towards the street, he had his pistol and holster, on his belt, Jak threw the bag and saw an unpinned grenade

"MALICK WAIT" Jak heard the bag explode and metal went everywhere, embedding it in his arms and side

"FUCK" Jak ran after him, pulling shrapnel out of him, then saw Malick running, he had his gun holstered so that was good

After running what felt like an hour, Jak saw Malick run into a parking lot and almost disapear, Malick was always better than Jak in everything except few things, none that could help in this situation, but Jak knew a lot about Malick, he knew his weaknesses and his flaws, Jak walked around and heard Malick breathing


	100. Chapter 100

(So Malick will stay in the story, i mean its the hundreth chapter, why not, and Malick is younger, so he's not really himself, and in a story i made for introducing Scott and Casey i said, these are the last two characters that are being INTRODUCED and ADDED into the story, Malick is already in the story, and was one of the first characters added, so Den could come in, but sadly he wont, since i dont like having a character named after me in a main story, so if you dont like Den good, if you do sorry, enjoy the story guys -Den P.S. lot of stuff updated)

"Malick, come on, i know where you are just come out, lets talk for rea-" Jak felt something enter his back, then another one, then two more, they hurt a lot, and one more in his head

"Ma-Malick?" Malick was behind him holding his revolver, it was smoking, Malick never fired all six shots at once, and yet he used them all on Jak

"Your not Jak, we made a promise to NEVER ask for each other for each others guns, you arnt Jak, he would remember that" Jak nodded and said

"Malick the war is over, we won, thats why i asked for them, look at me, I'm taller than you and older than you" Malick looked Jak up and down, then himself

"What the hell?! What did you do?!" Malick pulled a second pistol Jak never knew he had

"Woah woah woah, Malick I'm here to help, dont fire anymore bullets, I'm just trying to fix your mind, you were dead for a long time" Jak lied and Malick pulled the hammer back

"LIER, YOU EVEN LIE LIKE JAK!" Jak held his hands up and Malick fell to the ground, he had someone behind him a tiger

"REX, YES NICE J-" Jak felt someone hit him on the head very hard, he blinked then saw black

At the house

"We need to help Jak, come on" Abbie wanted to help Jak but Rex shook his head

"We dont know where he is, and he would come back here with Malick, not go somewhere else" Abbie walked back over to Rex and took her shoes off

"Then what do we do?" Rex sat back and closed his eyes

"We wait" Abbie sighed then went upstairs to sleep

"Rex, do you know where Jak is? he wont pick up" Rex shook his head, and Judy was standing with broom and phone

"Well can you help me clean this glass? I dont have pads on my feet like you" Rex got up and took the broom, his pads were very rough, so glass didnt pierce the bottom right away, he swept the floor and went outside with a small bucket and picked the glass up, Art came out and helped him, they cleaned it up and asked for a glass repair crew, to come in the morning

After a few hours, they said they should go out and look for them

"Ok, so we got down the street you guys go up" Art was with Sarah and Nick and Judy, while Rex went with Abbie, Scott, Casey, Cassie, and Berry

"Alright, lets go" They both went their opposite ways and walked for two hours, nothing

"Hey Judy has your team found anything?" Judy made some rustling then asnwered

"No, nothing, we were just entering a new neighborhood and we asked people if they saw to odd looking animals chasing one another, but none of them knew a thing" Rex forgot about their appearence, so he started asking people, and after a few hours, it was three am, and they got to the parking lot

"REX LOOK" Abbie pointed to a street light, Jak was hanging from it with a piece of paper stabbed into him with a knife, it said, Channel forty eight, twelve, The Inifinite Trials

"NO, THEY GOT MALICK" Rex yelled this then went up to Jak and cut him down, they took the knife out, and it was Jorgans

"What are they gonna do to him?" Rex knew exactly what they were gonna do, they were still hidden, and they had a lot of serum

"i dont know, but lets get Jak back to the house, call Nick and Judy" They took him back home, and when they got there he had woken up sort of

"Re-Rex? Its really hot and really noisey" Jak heard ringing and he was sweaty, his body was trying to burn the rope while he was tied up

"Jak, here drink this" Rex handed Jak a bottle of water, then Jak chugged it, and threw the bottle away, feeling all the better

"Wow, so i had one wierd dream, i thought we were being hunted by these wierd black things, and Malick was there and yo-" Rex nodded at him, his face was stern

"Wait, it wasnt a dream?!" Rex nodded again then showed Jak a knife and piece of paper

"What is this?" Rex turned the tv on to channel forty and they waited

"In a couple hours a broadcast with Malick is going to go on, but we dont know where they are, we cant find them or anything, just like the last two times" Jak wiped his face then rubbed his temples

"So, Malick is currently kidnapped?" Rex nodded and Jak hit the wall, not hard though he was being careful and showing control so he would calm down

"Jak, just sit and wait" Jak sat down and talked with Rex, and confirmed everything he had thought he dreamed about, that actually happened

"Ok, so he should be broadcasting, do you think Jogan actually took him?" Rex nodded and showed him the knife again, Jak knew the knife his throat was slit by Dr. Tomb and it was long

At the warehouse Malick is being kept

"Wha-what the hell? Where am i?" Malick tried to wipe his eyes, then felt a coldness in his back

"What the fuck?" Malick was strapped down and on a table, there was a camera in front of him, and the room smelled of chemicals, they stung his nose

"Hello sir, nice to meet you, my name is Jorgan, what is yours?" Malick looked over to his left and saw a tiger

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Malick started pulling and slamming his back on the table, but it was no use

"Nice to meet you what the hell are you, your on The Infinite Trials" Malick started to squirm more and more but got tired after tugging on everything he could

"So, what is your name?" Malick turned then said

"Fuck yourself, nice to meet you Jorgan" Jorgan laughed then pulled a green vial out from behind him

"Well your just like Jak, but you seem to dislike Jak, as you were shooting him, but I'm sure you knew he had healing powers, so you must be his friend, AND your human, so that verifys it" Malick smiled and thought of Den then Jak, he thought before he said

"Me name is Malick, Jak is me brother, and Den is as well, now where are they?" Jorgan laughed again then spoke

"Well, i left Jak hanging, andi dont know anyone named Den, are they a friend of his?" Malick shook his head not wanting to give Dens information away, then Jorgan sighed and shrugged

"Well, were live in three..two..one, Hello, mammals of Zootopia, how are you today? I'm fine thank you for asking, today we have a special friend of Jaks, a man named Malick, Jaks brother" Malick looked at the camera then Jorgan, why was he acting like he was on tv, and what was Zootopia?

"As usual, with our guests we give them our specail drink, and make them invincible, or as many of you call it, a freak, so here we go" Jorgan turned to Malick and said

"Open wide" Malick closed his mouth and eyes, then turned his head

"Well, you certainly are smarter than them, oh well, the hard way it is" Jorgan grabbed Malicks jaw digging his claws into his cheeks then saw Malicks eyes open, he stuck it in his eye with extreme percision, then stabbed the empty vial into Malicks chest, Malick yelled and shook, the serum burned him then he felt warm, and then normal again

"Now, lets begin, i hope your watching Jak, because i have someone in today that will love to see your family in pain, please bring our guest out" Jorgan moved his paw over to the right side of the screen and a pair of wolves brought out a bunny, he looked familiar, it was Frederick Sifden

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jak yelled at the screen then everyone came in, and Nick, Judy, and Marys jaw dropped, they saw Sifden talking with Jorgan, he was free, when did he get out

"Hello Malick, I'm Sifden, a good friend of Jaks, I'm sure he's told you all about me" Malick shook his head and saw Sifden smile

"Even better, than you'll see why i dont like him at all" Sifden jumped up and turned then smashed his foot into Malicks rib cage with amazing accuracy missing the table

"Mr. Sifden, we have an assortment of "tools" for you to use, please, choose as you like and feel free to use them however you like" Jorgan left the room, and Sifden walked over to a rack, holding many weapons

"Ok, so Malick, how much fo you prize your hands?" Malick looked at them than said

"Not much, i dont use them a lot, mostly my legs" Malick was a sniper, his hands were everything to him

"Oh, really, well then, how do you think getting you hands chopped off would affect you?" Malicks jaw dropped then he started to squirm

"Well? Answer the question" Malick shook his head and kept squirming, then stopped and tried to make him mess with his legs

"Well, i wouldnt be able to hold a mug, or call people, i guess that matters, but yea, still not much" Malick saw Sifden pick up a pair of hedge clippers

"OH HELL NO, GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME!" Sifden laughed then walked over

"No, i think I'm going to do what i want" Sifden started to put Malicks hands between the blades making him wince and cringe

"Ok, how about your left one first?" Malick shook his head then felt two blades enter his flesh

"AAAHHH, FUCKER!" Malick started squirming and moving the clippers around, then felt them enter his wrist again

"Malick, stay still, it will be over quicker" Sifden moved the clippers and wedged them into his wrists over and over until Malicks hand came off

"AAAHHAHAHAAAA" Malick started to shake violently, he tried to pull his arm out of the strap, but it was to tight

"Ok, one down Malick, just wait, i need to get something better, you'll love this" Sifden walked over to the rack and threw the clippers at it, he pulled a wood chopping axe off, then walked over

"NO, NO, NO STOP!" Sifden laughed then stood next to Malick

"Ok, hold still, i dont want to cut you open...yet" Malick saw Sifden moved the axe above his wrist then he pulled up, Malick moved his hand as much as he could, but the axe slammed down on his wrist cutting it off completely

"AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAAA" Malick shook more, trying to pull his hands out, then Sifden took the axe and threw it aside

"Ok, now we get to the fun part" Sifden walked back over to the rack, then took an odd looking tool, it looked like a saw, but with a circular chain instead, it was an angle grinder

"NO, I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS" Malick started to cry, he was young but he hadnt cried in a few years, and he lost his only way of getting out, his hands, which would also end his career

"But Malick, you did, your a relative to Jak, so that means you helped with getting all those gangs killed and us getting sent to prison, oh yea, we got out Jak, and Jorgan has been so kind, letting us stay with him" Sifden found an outlet, then started the angle grinder

"Ok, so i did see what Jak could do, with the powers and stuff, but you only have healing, and Jorgan plans on giving you a special serum for you power" Sifden started the angle grinder, then made the table flat, and turned it

"Ok, so lets open you up, i didnt see Jak, or the other guy, so lets see yours" Sifden brought the angle grinder to Malicks stomach, and the door opened just then, Jorgan said

"STOP, I NEED TO GIVE HIM THE OTHER SERUM" Sifden jumped a little and pushed the angle grinder into Malick

"OHOHOHO GOD" Malick felt the skin tear away, then his insides went cold

"Here, lets make him better" Jorgan walked over and opened Malicks eye, then injected a clear serum into his eye, he felt like he had something in his head, his eyes were starting to hurt, then he saw the angle grinder shut off, and it sparked

"OW" Sifden dropped the angle grinder, and an almost alive electric current formed on the angle grinders cord

"Jorgan what did you give him?!" Jorgan smiled then pulled a glass of water from behind him and poured it on Malick then they watched and Malick felt something odd going on with the water

"What happening to m-" Just as Malick was finishing his sentence, electricity shot into his body, he felt like he had just been electrocuted by one million volts, he felt like his innards were now burnt, but he saw that his stomach was closed, and his hands were partialy back

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Malick started to squirm, then he felt more water get poured onto his chest

"AAAAHHHH" The water was like a puddle of fire, or electricity, it hurt wherever the water went, then it went away, and Malick was calm, then he got something stabbed into his arm, a needle, the surge started again, almost like if he was angry, the electricity would return

"So, Mr. Sifden if you will, please put these on" Jorgan held a pair of boots, and gloves, both made of rubber

"Yes, of course" Sifden put them on then Jorgan left again laughing as he did so

"Ok, Malick, lets resume, so this angle grinder, tell me did it hurt?" Malick nodded then shook his head quickly

"Oh, you need to be smoother than that" Sifden saw Jorgan had left a bucket, next to the door, and a few glasses

Sifden went over and filled the glasses he came back and poured each one on him, he was soaking now and then Sifden got a knife, and he stabbed Malick in the chest, then backed up, Malick had visible electricity sparks and all types of electric scenes on him, but he felt like he was on fire, pain, and or anger, triggered this and if he was calm he could control it, so it slowly went away, and the knife was pushed out, Malick tensed his muscles and the knife slowly got pushed out, so he was calm once more

"Interesting, well then i know exactly what to do" Sifden walked over to a small table, and looked for a few seconds, he walked back over with a strap and a blade, a double edged double sided blade, then he stuck it in the strap and moved Malicks head forward, the stuck it on the pushed the blade into the straps set emplacement, Malick felt the blade enter his chest, he pulled his head up, and felt it barely touching his chin, if he rested it would poke him, agitating the power he has just acquired

"AAAAHHHH" Malick got electrocuted then Sifden threw the entire bucket of water on him

"Ok, now everyone enjoy the show" Siden walked over to the side of the camera and watched as Malick shocked himself, and yelled as it got worse and when he moved his head it would keep on poking him, resulting in a greater voltage

*After three hours of laughing and shocking*

"Kill ME plEASE!" Malick couldnt stay calm, he was nervous and he would electrocute himself every few second

"Well, if i could, i would have, but Jorgan said i had all day with you so, were goin all day" Malick teared up and electrocuted himself and kept asking for Jak, or Den, Jak had been hitting a wall for the three hours, cracking it and breaking it, the fingers on his hands were broken for sure, but he healed every few seconds, he just healed faster and faster, and what Sifden and Jorgan dont know, is that pain slowly disappears, from people with healing serum in them, and the healing gets faster, Jak barley felt pain unless it was a broken bone, or a bullet, or a stab wound, punches and kicks didnt really bother him, and his healing was fast, if he had a set of broken ribs, they could heal in a half hour, a missing limb, grew back in two days, a wound, shut itself as soon as it was made

"Actually, lets play a little game, if you get the question right, i take off a piece of clothing you have, if you get it wrong, more water gets poured on you, and if you get the most right, i will dry you off, and we will fight, to see whos better, you already felt what one kick does to your ribs, so lets test your ribcage after, hopefully you get these right" Sifden pulled his phone out and it looked odd, the back was missing and it was held with a clear case, he must have removed a tracking objest in it

"Ok, question one, what is Jak?" Malick looked odd then said

"He's a human, is that what you meant?" Sifden shook his head then scratched his head

"Let me rephrase that, what does Jak do for a living, what was he before he came here?" Malick thought then smiled

"He's the best goddamn marksman i know, and the best fighter i know, other than myself" Malick gave Sifden a smug looked then Sifden nodded

"Ok, question number two, who is Jaks girlfriend?" Jaks face felt cold, he didnt know if Malick would say girls Jak has slept with, not that he has, or did, they tried to make him

"He never had one, EVER, and i mean he has never had a girlfriend in his life, at pubs, or bars, or whatever, if a girl got on him, or tried to do something, then he would convince them to get off, he has never done anything with a women" Jak smiled and thanked Malick mentally

"HAHAHAHA, JAK YOUR SUCH A COWARD, AHAHAHAH" Sifden fell to the floor laughing then Malick spoke up

"No he has common decency unlike you, you fuckin prick, next question" Malick saw Sifden smile then he walked up to Malick and shoved the blade into his mouth

"You dont tell me what to do, MALICK!" Sifden pulled it out and walked back to the chair

"Has Jak ever killed someone?" Malick smiled and started laughing

"HAS HE EVER KILLED SOMEONE?! HE'S KILLED MORE PEOPLE THE A FUCKING ARMY, HIS CONFIRMED KILL COUNT IS HIGHER THAN FIVE FUCKING HUNDRED, NO NOT FIVE HUNDRED, FIVE THOUSAND, YOUR FUNNY" Malick laughed as he said this then shocked himself twice

"Well, then, he needs to act like it, so far, he hasnt seemed to kill anyone" Malicks smile went away, and he moved his head up

"Ok, last two, has Jak ever eaten meat, and has Jak ever killed a child?" Sifden looked at Malick smugly then Malick felt cold

"Ye-yes, he has killed children, and yea he's eaten meat, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sifden nodded and chuckled to himself

"What type of meat, list them" Malick thought then knew what the bunny was doing, he was in a world where humans didnt get much love, and he learned this fast

"Well fish, thats all, and the kids, they were all being tortured, they had diseases in their bodys, that were used as tests, so he killed biological weapons, saving many, and spareing those kids, they would have been let loose, with their physical appearnce changed, then their parents or others would disown them or something, just like his disowned hi-" Malick felt water get dumped onto him from the side, he looked over and saw Jorgan holding a bucket, Malick got scared then started to get electrcuted, and yelled as he did so

"Ok, so Malick shall we fight?" Malick nodded, while clampng his teeth down, trying to ignore the pain

"Jorgan, can you help me wipe him off, then take his shirt, and shoes off" Jorgan nodded then used his talons to cut Malicks shirt off, and the pulled his shoes off, they used three towels and got him dry, he was let go and he fell to the ground, he slowly got up and Jorgan grabbed him by the next pulling him somewhere, then a wolf came in and took the camera, he followed them, still broadcasting, then he aimed it up, they were in a big warehouse, full of metal shipping containers, all marked with odd labels, and colored in sections, green in green, yellow in yellow, Jak saw them, and instantly knew, those were serum containers, if he got there, and injected every one in him, he would be invincible, but he decided, that if he found it, he would take only enough for his friends, and if they didnt take it, he would, if they did, he wouldnt have to constantly worry about them, but he still would, of course

"Ok, now Malick, if you can hit me, we give you a green serum, i hit you, we give you a random prototype, and see what happens" Malick nodded, he knew he had super healing, so if one made his organs blow up or something, he would be fine

"Ok, GO" Malick got into a stance resembling Jaks then moved slowly to Sifden who just waited in his stance, not moving at all, Malick kicked, then felt something else hit his shin, Sifden blocked it with his foot, then he slammed it down, and Malick winced at the pain, he threw a punch and hit Sifden in the stomach, lucky hit, Malick got up and started smashing Sifdens face into his knee, then Sifden blocked and stepped on Malicks foot, he had something on it, and it felt sharp, Malick pulled away and saw Sifden had small blades with straps on his feet, pointing out and then a small one on the bottom, but when Malick stepped bacl, the wound hurt a lot more, it was like someone stuck a stick into a bullet wound, and pushed until it came out the other side, on your neck, but on his foot

"You ok Mal?" Sifden was smiling at Malick and then Malick nodded, Malick knew he was just being an asshole, so he was one back, he had also earned four more serums, and he also had two random, so he had to make sure he didnt get hit anymore, unless the random was a better healing serum

"Watch out Mal" Malick turned and saw nothing, then turned back and saw the rabbits foot and blade in his face, the blade entered the bridge of his nose, then he turned and kicked with his other foot right in his ribs, Malick fell thinking he was dead, the pain was to horrible, that rabbit was cheating, so he put his hands up and Sifden smiled

"Ypur weaker than Jak, and you call yourself equal if not better, Jak beat me and my wife, he even died, but he is still alive" Malick was surprised Jak beat them all by himself, but was also curious about how Jak was alive, then he remembered Jak also had healing powers

"Weasel, or whatever you are get the serums, and quick, i wanna see what happens" The weasel nodded then ran over to three containers, one green another green and a blue, he brought back eight vials, and Malick saw the rabbit walk over and hold them up

"You put them in, i wanna be sure none of theses make you explode" Malick knew he would die if he tried to run or anything, there were wolves, and Jorgan in the room, they could track him and kill him, so he put the green ones in, he felt like his body was on fire, then he felt happy, and then his body didnt hurt, everything was ok, he looked at the vials with bluse and clear liquid then put each one in, after a few seconds, he felt something sharp, in his chest, when he looked down, he saw he had something quickly growing on him, he had fur growing on him, he backed up watching as it grew, then he felt something tearing his back open, he was growing a tail, then he saw black, he blinked and he had paws, all the animals mouths were open and Sifden smiled

"WHICH SERUM WAS THAT?!" Jorgan shrugged as he looked at Malick, he held his knife up to Malick, he was a wolf, he had everything like one as well

"NO, NO, NO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Malick fell to the ground trying to pull his fur off, then Jorgan laughed

"YOUR ONE OF US NOW MALICK, WELCOME HOME" Malick started to breath heavy, then he saw only out of his right eye, and his breathing was against something, Jorgan back away and so did Sifden

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Jorgan held his knife up again, Malick was covered in black shell, like obsidian was covering him, he felt something hit his back, but it didnt hurt, it was a bullet and it was like someone threw a pebble at a bus, it only tinged

"GET HIM, HE'S GOT ARMOR" Wolves ran over to him, and started to pile on him, he felt enclosed an angry, then he shocked all of the wolves

(Malicks powers are, Healing, armor, electricty, nothing to cool, but the electricity)

"Gooday, you fucking poison making scum fucks" Malick ran straight at a wall and broke through it, wolves running after him

"I'm a bloody fuckin wolf, i can run fast" Malick felt the armor slowly receed back into him, then he got on all fours ad ran like animals, he's seen before, he knew no one, but Jak and Sifden, he knew Jorgan but enough to hate him, he still did though

"Holy shit, I'm fast" Malick could run fast, but the other wolves stayed on him, he ran four an hour at least, all the others not gaining or slowing, he stopped then tried to make his armor come back, he felt something ho enter his throat, he grabbed at it, and saw blood, then he saw the bullet fall out, his throat healed in a few seconds, like Jaks wounds, but a little slower, but all that serum definetely helped, he ran at one wolf and tackled him, he jumped off him and grabbed the gun, Malick shot two, then the one on the ground, one of them backed up and set his gun on the ground

"You, you like working for Jorgan?" The wolf shook his head then said

"I only do it cause he promised me a lot of money, he still hasnt paid, please dont kill me" malick smiled at him and said

"You know where to make some money? a fighting ring or somthing?" The wolf nodded then took his phone out

"You want to come with me and split the money? you help me get a life here, and i give you cash" The wolf nodded and smiled at him

"Names Malick, yours?" The wolf extended his hand sand stated his name

"Thomas, come on Malick, were gettin some money, fuck Jorgan" The two ran until they got to the border of a town, Malick threw his gun into a trash can, then the other wolf gave Malick his jacket, and told him to blend in

"So, what are you?" The wolf examined Malick and saw his tail was stuffed in his pants, not out

"I'm a wolf now, but i use to be human, you know any humans?" The wolf thought then shook his head

"Humans dont exist here, except for like five others that were teleported or made here, you are a wolf now, and the broad cast was cut, right when we gave you the serum, so no one knows your face, or mine, were nobodys now, so lets go and get some money, theres a ring around here somewhere, and not a single person has beat Sifden, ever in a fight, well his wife, oh wait his wife has never been beaten, he has, but only a few times, and his kicks usually end the fight immediatly" Malick nodded, and they walked to the club the wolf was talking about, Malick was glad they didnt wear shoes, but some animals like the rabbits and rhinos, they wore skin or fur tight shoes, and some rabbits wore wraps on their feet

"Hey, do you have any money, i need to get forearm wrap, and shin wrap, its to protect my bones" The wolf laughed then said

"Dude your invincible, you have super healing and strength, you can shock people, your a super wolf, so if you want we can, i have like three hundred on me, for sharpening and making those weapons, sorry about that by the way" Malick shivered then they found the club, and went in there was a lot of animals, and none of them looked at Malick or Thomas they only watched a pair of cheetahs fight, Malick didnt care, and they saw a small shop to buy things from

The place had a fence seperating the crowd, the ring was at least ten feet below them and it was sort of a pit, the animals gathered around the fence holding the wire

"Thomas, help me find some stuff in here" Thomas nodded, and he found shin guards forearm wrap, a muscle shirt, and a small set of brass knuckles

"How much for all this?" A weasel with a cigarette in his mouth blew a puff of smoke in Malicks face then sad

"Sixty bucks, anything else?" Malick shook his head and Thomas paid, then the weasel said

"The knuckles can be used in the ring, anything in there is allowed, claws knuckles, knives, you name it, but no guns, you got a gun, you get a bullet, right between the eyes" Malick nodded then put his new shirt on, put the knuckles in his pocket, then put his forearm wrapping and shin gaurds on, they waited for the match to end, and Thomas bought him a beer, Malick drank it fast, then saw a screen pop up

 _Please hold your paw up, and hold one finger in the air, this will signal for the announcer to choose you and another contestant, when you are chosen, enter the ring however you like, when the announcer says begin, begin, when he says stop, stop, those are the rules, no guns, and enjoy your match_

"Malick, hold your paw up with two fingers in the air, then wait ok?" Malick nodded and waited then he heard an announcement

"Black wolf in the muscle shirt, come down, tiger with the odd necklace, come down" Malick jumped down after climbing the fence, and he waited as the lion walked down a set of stairs

"Alright boys, when i get off the ring begin" The announcer got over to the stairs and the lion jumped at Malick, he moved to the left and the tiger missed him barely, Malick ran after the lion and as he started to kick the lion stood up and Malick missed smashing his foot into the ground next to the lion, the lion kicked Malick in the groin, and he fell to his knees, the he stood up quickly holding his crotch and avoiding a swipe from the lion, her brought out his brass knuckles, then waited for the lion, he circled Malick for a few moments then jumped, Malick moved and he connected his fist with the lions chest and made him groan, Malick was a southpaw slugger, he was unique in a way, that his right was stronger than his left, for a southpaw

"Fucker you cheat i cheat" The lion stood up holding his chest, then he pulled a long knife out from his pant pocket, like it was sheathed in there, then he ran at Malick and swiped, he missed and Malick kicked him in the chest, then hit his neck and the lion fell, the crowd cheered and Thomas smiled as Malick won

"Now wolf, if you will finish the lion off" Malick looked at the lion he was out cold

"He's KO'd i dont need to do anymore" The crowd laughed then somone yelled

"YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Malick had no problem killing him, so he started to punch the lions head until he knew it was dead, the crowd cheered and the announcer came back on

"Wolf come to the shop to claim your prize, if you want a bigger one and a specail item fight again, you can fight three times, before we make you get your things and leave" Malick nodded then held two fingers up, the announcer pointed to a wolf holding a single finger up, he jumped from the fence and landed, Malick thought he had style, then he got ready to fight

"Go when your ready, the third fight will be the same, so go" Malick got much more aggressive and swarmed the wolf, he hit him twice then felt something sharp enter his stomach, he saw the wolf had a knife and then he spit blood in Malicks eyes, Malick backed up and pulled the knife out, he acted like he was hurt, and held his wound, that healed a few seconds later, he ran at the wolf and whacked him in the temple with the side of the knuckles, the fell then Malick stumbled to the knife and slit the wolfs throat, the crowd cheered and Malick spit blood as well, acting hurt

"One more and you win wolf, ok, tiger with the messed up mouth" A tiger walked down the steps, and he had his bottom lip missing, the announcer smacked the fence and the tiger ran at Malick, he tried to swipe at Malicks throat, then Malick tried to extend his claws, he tightened his hand muscles then the claws came out, he waited and as the tiger came in to swipe, Malick bit into its arm and then swiped at its throat he got its chest two times, then the tiger smacked him off, Malick fell and kept holding his side, he ran at the tiger, and as the tiger tried to duck and swing, Malick hooked him in the jaw, and broke some teeth, he slit the tigers throat and then backed up, he fell and Malick won, the announcer waved at him to come up the step, than Thomas followed

"Whos this wolf, get outta here" Malick pointed at the door and Thomas waited outside

"So you won, you get five thousand, you get this knife we give our champs, and you get these" The announcer set a small suit case on the table, a knife that was colored black, and had TOFC in white on the blade, then shin gaurds that were black, and very well armored

"Thanks, see ya" Malick picked the stuff up and put the shin gaurds on, then put the knife in his pocket, along with his knuckles, he walked out and handed Thomas the suitcase

"Lets go rent a room, i need a shower, and I'm tired, so we now have what? five thousand two hundred and forty dollars?" Thomas opened the suit case and nodded, he closed it and smiled at Malick

"I was promised one hundred and fifty thousand, he could probably give us each one thousand, then get rid of us, so lets go get the room" They left, and Malick talked with Thomas, he had started to ignore his fur and that he had a tail, it was like he was still human

"Ok, so heres a good hotel, its also got a new opening deduction, so how much is it?" Thomas looked around and started to wag his tail

"Dude look" Thomas pointed in a window on the ground floor and saw two female lion making out, on a desk

"Thomas, get the fuck over here you peeper" Thomas laughed then walked over, Malick saw the price it was only one fifty, and for three nights, so fifty a night

"Thomas this is a really good deal, lets make this our BOO" Thomas looked at Malick odd then he said

"Base of Operations, come on" Thomas shrugged then followed Malick inside

"Oh Malick, you can call me Tom, its easier to say, and I'm more use to it" Malick nodded then walked over to the office that Thomas looked in

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, this is the main desk?" Thomas laughed then nodded

"Well here goes nothing, HELLO?" Malick knocked on the door, then he heard someone rustle some papers, then someone shushing another person and a door closed

"Oh, ahem, hello, can i help you?" Malick nodded and smelled something odd on her, it was like a soapy smell, and he thought it was coming from the tigers hand, and her genitals

"Um, hello?" Malick shook his head and smiled

"Oh, sorry, um can we have a room for three nights?" The tiger smiled and nodded

"So you two a couple or something?" Malick looked at Thomas, and Thomas gave hime the finger

"Heheh no, but he sure seems to not like the idea either" The tigers ears flattened and she sounded sad when started to speak

"Oh, I'm sorry, um yea, come in, just sign your name in the log, then tell us how your paying" Thomas had already taken one hundred and fifty dollars out of the case, and put it in his wallet to make sure no one there would try and steal it after seeing the money in it

"Ok, sign here please, and write cash, or whatever card you wanna use

Malick signed the log, then Thomas did, and they both wrote cash

"Ok, so that will be one hundred and fifty dollars" Thomas took his wallet out and handed her the money, he also put his money in the case, so he was going to take it out along with more but first wanted to add it and look at it, he loved money

"Ok, down the hall on your left and then open the last door on your left, enjoy" Malick and Thomas left the room, Thomas closed the door and handed Malick the case, and being the pervert he was, he waited until the two tigers continued then knocked on the door and the other ran to closet it was in before, she opened the door and Thomas said

"Oh, um do you guys have wifi, i dont know the password, heh sorry" Thomas held his phone up and the tiger pointed behind him on the wall, there was a sign that had the password

"Oh, sorry, thank you" The tiger smiled and closed the door, but Thomas saw her turn and let go, so he stuck his foot in the crack, and waited, when he saw the other tiger come out, he walked in and said

"The p-" He saw the other tiger and the manager, on the table with her shirt off, and her bra almost off, but she was holding it

"SO SORRY, SORRY" Thomas closed the door, and heard one come up to the door, then pull the door open and pulled Thomas in

"What did you see?!" The tiger pinned him to the wall, and he held his paws up surrendering

"No-Nothing, just um, nothing" The tiger smiled and said

"Good, i wouldnt want to kill a cutie like you" Thomas was confused, was he flirting with her, of being seduced

"Um, thank you?" The tiger turned and nodded, then walked to the door and locked it, Thomas was a college student freshman, and he only joined Jorgan so he could get his money and get out of college to start a business that made cloths with special fabric, for women and men, it would make sure that people like Thomas wouldnt be able to take it off, it had small bristles in it, that animals couldnt feel, then when they took it off, they would stick in the fur, unless moved slowly, then they could take it off, the reason he made it was for college students, girls on his campus were touched and ssexually abused, so he wanted to help, but he was a pervert and he didnt care, so he designed it and also made a modification only he knew, if you pressed in then shifted the shirt or pants, it would flatten the bristles and it would slip off

"Uh, heh heh, i think i might need to go" Thomas was still a virgin, and he wanted to date a fox that he liked then try to get her in bed, but he also wanted to "do" a bunny, not a tiger, all the tigers at his school were to mean or rough, from stories he heard

"Well, we want to make sure you dont talk" The manager looked at the tiger then Thomas oddly, the tiger tslking to Thomas pinned his arms onto the wall and started to kiss his neck then nibbled on it

"Ok, uh, yea i need to go, sorry but i have some important business to take care of" Thomas felt a tightness in his pants then he blushed as the tiger kept nuzzling him

"Yea, you should go, and with your "problem"" The manager pulled the other tiger off then put Thomas outside, he felt relieved and sad

"Whew, that was close" Thomas ran down the hall to Malick, and walked in, he heard the shower, and saw Malicks cloths on the bed

"Malick! I'm here so dont come in with your thing danglin around" Malick yelled back okay then Thomas went over to the suit case he opened it and took eight hundred dollars then closed it and heard the water turn off

"Hey let me leave the room, when your done tell me to come back in" Malick yelled ok again then Thomas left the room

After a few minutes Malick got his cloths back on and looked for a container to put his gear in, he found some plastic tupper ware, then took it and found some electrical tape, he wrapped his forearm bandages in the tape, then his shin gaurd outsides, he cut the plastic with his knife and made a sheath, then used the electric tape to cover it and reinforce it, he cut a hole, then notch lock and put the knife in, he let Thomas in, and they started talking

"Dude that was cool, that fighting was badass, you should teach people" Malick taught Jak and he sighed, then said

"Ok, get up i want you to try and hit me" Thomas got up and got in a bad stance, he swung at Malick then was on the ground

"Make a fist like this, then copy this stance" Malick made a proper fist, then made a forty five degree angle with his feet

"Now follow how i punch" Malick jabbed then crossed, he saw Thomas do the same movement, then after a while, he had the jab down, Malick taught him uppercut and hook, then he memorized those, Malick finally helped him with his foot work, and it was now twelve

"Good job, now go take a shower and then go to sleep, tomorrow were makin some cash, and I'm explorin the city" Thomas agreed then after a while he came out, and saw Malick sleeping on the couch, so Thomas took the bed and fell asleep, Malick dreamed about Jak, and Den, he wanted to find them, but Jak wasnt Jak, and Den wasnt anywhere at that time, so he decided to forget about them, he forgot easy, but this was hard, he only started to remember good times, then he started to whimper

The next morning, Thomas is hanging off the bed and Malick is sleeping on the couch, he rolls over and hits the floor, then wakes up

"WHAT?! Oh, damnit" Malick wiped his face, and felt fur, then looked at his paw

"HOLY SH- oh yea" Thomas woke up and yawned then smacked his lips

"Morning Tom, how'd you sleep?" Thomas waved his paw at him then Malick laughed, he was like Jak the first few times they had to sleep on a helicopter or plane, anything

"Get the fuck up and lets get some coffee, i need it then lets go around and do stuff, i can teach you some more stuff as well" Malick went over to the bathroom and forgot he had nothing to use as his normal utensils and then looked around, he found a tube of toothpaste and mouth wash, he drank the mouth wash, like he drank it, and then swished the toothpaste and spit it out

"Malick did you just fucking drink the mouthwash?" Malick nodded then washed his mouth out with water

"Its got some *burp* alcohol in it, so i drink it, for a fresh smell and a little alcohol, plus my body has healing powers, mouth wash wont hurt me" Thomas gagged then went over to the cabinets he looked for a while, then found four toothbrushs, he took a pink and black one out

"Here Malick" Malick turned after looking at his fangs, and looked at the tooth brush then Thomas

"Are you fucking serious?" Thomas shrugged then Malick took it and put it in his mouth, he bit the britles and broke the handle, then started to chew on it

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Malick turned and shrugged

"I was in the military, you do stuff without thinking, so you got another brush?" Thomas reached down and opened the drawer then pulled a green one out

"Thanks bud, now lets go" Malick threw his toothbrush at the mirror then left, and waited for Thomas, he came out smiling

"What? showin off you pearly whites or somthin?" Thomas shook his head then held up a wallet, it was Malicks, he still had it somehow, and it must have fallen out of his pocket when he slept

"Oh, thanks, dont want anyone stealin me stuff" Thomas opened it and looked at his licence

"Woah, what are you, and whats this?" Malick snatched it then put it in his pocket, Thomas had started to pull a picture of Jak and Den out, and Malick kept it as a reminder of them

"Nothing, now come on, show me some sights" Thomas and Malick left, in the lobby Thomas saw both tigers looking at him, one winked and the manager smiled at him, he put his paw to his neck then saw the tiger bite her lip

"Malick, lets go get you some stuff, it doesnt matter what, lets just go" Thomas pushed Malick out then he speed walked towards the main shopping district in the jungle district

"Ok, so what are we looking for?" Malick looked around and saw a few shops, then one caught his eye, self defence training, most areas like that sold some unique weapons, so he could buy some stuff from there

"Thomas, lets go there" Malick pointed to the store, and Thomas nodded, they walked over and in then saw a large padded room, with many bears and tigers holding a knife and using it in unison, then somone came over and told everyone to free practice, he was a tall bear, wearing a shirt that said instructor, and black baggy pants

"Hi, how can i help you?" Malick smiled then said

"Do you sell weapons? At all like knives, batons, anything?" The bear pointed to a display case, it had a knife in it a baton, and a long sword

"Wait, you sell swords?" The bear nodded and Malick rolled his eyes

"How much for a baton?" The bear went over to a small room then came back with a small box, pointed to a small sticker that read thirty dollars, Thomas took the money out and gave it to the bear and he handed them the box

"You got something i can test this on?" The bear pointed to a piece of wood then Malick walked over to it, he whipped the baton and wailed on the wood, he even attracted others to watch, kicked and hit the wood, when he was done he had formed a crack going sideways, and there was some wood on the ground, the baton was fine though

"This is quality, thanks" Thomas and Malick left then walked more until they found a sports shop, where Malick walked into looking for elbow pads, and a found a pair of shin gaurds he wore, then he saw the price

"FOUR HUNDRED?! WHAT IS THIS STEEL!?" Malick picked the shin gaurds up and felt them, they were carbon or plastic

"Thomas, this one is metal but this set is is plastic, yet the metal ones only cost eighty dollars, come on these ones are yours, the elbow pads better be a lot less money" Malick looked around then found a pair, padded steel, and bolt, the price was lowered as it was on sale, he picked it up then looked at Thomas, there was a bunny behind him trying to reach a bag of forearm tape, she was brown and had purple eyes, he started to drool on the floor, Thomas looked at her then Malick, he pushed Malick forward the Malick acted like he was going to slap him, then he turned and went to help her

"Here miss" Malick took the wraps and handed them to her, she smiled at him

"Thanks kinda short you know, heh" Malick chuckled then smiled at her

"So what is a cute bunny like you getting boxing tape?" The bunny made a face that made Malick feel awkward

"Oh sorry um, did i say something wrong?" She nodded and said

"I dont think you know this but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when another animal calls one cute, its kinda awkward" Malicks jaw dropped then he waved his paws in front of him

"I'm so sorry, i didnt know its just, well i told you, and yea" She smiled back at him and nodded

"Its fine, I'm Bell, nice to meet you" The bunny held her hand out, Malick turned it and kissed the back of it

"Malick Hard-Castle nice to meet you miss" Bell blushed then pulled her hand back

"Well Malick it was nice meeting you, thanks for helping me" The bunny turned and Malick grabbed her arm

"Wait, miss..um can i have your number?" Malick didnt believe the words that just came out of his muzzle, she turned and her mouth saw open a little

"Um...sure i guess" Bell gave him her number then tried to walk away but Malick then said

"I'm new here, can you help me around?" Thomas covered his mouth then walked out of the aisle and started to cough laughing between it, he was trying not to then bursted out laughing

"Uh, sure but i was heading to the gym, do you know it?" Bell held her phone up and showed him a gym called the Forged Fitness

"Um, no but do i have to pay to get in, cause i can if i need to" She shook her head then clicked the home screen and he saw a picture with her and another bunny, a male bunny, Malick felt like he was shot in the head

"Look, its got an app, download it and make an account, then you can go in with the licence it makes" Malick nodded then said

"I need to pick one more thing up, be right back" He went over to Thomas, then asked him to get the app and make an account for Malick

"So tryna show off?" Malick punched his arm and nodded

After a few minutes he makes it, then Malick askes for the login info, he puts it on his phone, and Thomas gives Malick his to use

"You are slick, dont know if you know, but that was quick" Malick nodded then thanked Thomas and he walked back to the aisle, Bell was looking at other tape, and a pair of shorts, they were very short and tight looking, Malick went over and took them off the aisle rack and she thanked him for getting them, then they left Thomas kept thinking of how Malick was and how smooth he was

They walked to the gym, while Thomas returned to the hotel

"So, what do you normally do at the gym?" Malick made small talk and she said

"I box others or just hit a bag, whichever" Malick was impressed a bunny fighting other guys, or girls, thats impressive, and she was cute, her body was slim, and her legs were big, he loved her body instantly

"It was fast, how you got my number, and now were going to the gym together" Malick almost passed out, those words were like his poison

"Thanks, i think" Bell giggled she sounded like a little kid, it was adorable

"So how old are you? you look young for a traveler" Malick thought then relized he was a wolf, he was old in wolf years, but he then thought about how dogs and wolves are a different species, so he was still twenty three

"I'm twenty three miss" She turned and smiled at him

"I'm twenty two, thats neat" Malick smiled then put his arm on her shoulder, or at least tried, as he was putting it down, he pulled back, he had just met her, and he didnt want to be some perv to her

"Theres the gym, you have the account set up right?" Malick held Thomases phone up, then showed her the membership

"Alright, well lets go" She grabbed Malicks hand and pulled him forward, leading them into a gym, there was a buffalo, and ox in a ring swiping at each other, then a lion and a wolf holding a bag and hitting it, there was also a bear holding a bag for a porcupine

"Hey Lennix!" The lion from behind the bag smiled and waved to her

"He's the owner, really nice guys, scan your licence here" Malick saw her put her phone on a small glass pane, then it beeped and a small door unlocked, he put his on, and a small beep along with a noise went off, it was a small ringing then everyone looked over at him, Bell was waiting, and Lennix came over

"Hey, Malick, nice to meet you, i saw your profile pop up, your new eh? Tryna learn a few moves?" The lion punched the air twice and Malick shook his head

"I've been boxing for eight years, i dont need practice" The lion smiled and said

"Ah, tough stuff eh, well you wanna show us your a good boxer?" Malick shrugged then took his shirt off, and set it over on a bench, pulled his pant legs up, then took the guards off, he then pulled the tape from his pocket and rewrapped it

"Whats with the guards and the tape?" Lennix looked at Malicks tape, and his shin guards

"A little more punch when i fight, and the arm wrap tape is a conductor" Lennix raised an eyebrow

"Oh, for more speed" Lenniz nodded then walked over to the ring, he got in and told the buffalo and ox to hold off, they got out and Malick walked over, he got in and then Lennix said

"SO WE GOT SOME TOUGH STUFF, ANYONE WANNA BOX HIM!?" Lennix saw all the animals hands raise except the wolves and Bells

"Roger and Tyson, you two wanna go against him?" The porcupine nodded then the ox said yes

"Ok, Roger your up first, Malick you ok with boxing a porcupine who might quill you?" Malick shrugged then he saw Lennix smile and step out of the ring

"Before i turn seventy Roger" The porcupine ran over and got in, he had small gloves on and baggy pants

"Ok whenever" Malick got in his stance and started to shift his weight, then he stepped forward and overcut the porcupine, he pulled his paw back and it had quills in it

"Oi thats not fair mate" Malick grabbed them all and ripped them out, he threw them onto the side and Roger apologized

"Ok, you hit me i guess" Malick waited then the porcupine leapt forward and threw his fist at Malick, Malick brought his leg up and smashed his knee into the porcupines chest, he hit the ground and raised a paw, he was done

"Wow, nice job Roger, you almost hit him" Lennix lifted the porcupine out and set him on a bench then the ox went in

"Ok, I'll go easy, you ready?" Malick stood straight and said

"Go as hard as you can, dont hold back anything" The ox looked puzzled then nodded, Lennix waved his paw in between them

Tyson pulled hoofs up then Malick jumped up and spun around he hooked the oxs left hoof in the side, he moved it back and shook it, then Malick jumped again and his leg lifted up, then he felt it get stopped, something heavy then hit his chest, he flew into the ropes, and his vision was blurry, then he felt scared, he felt something warm in his chest

"No, no, no, NO, AAHH" Malick got electrocuted, he was sweaty and the electricity burned him, he kept getting shocked and everyone watched, some of them covered their mouth and watched as he tried to stand but when the electricity hurt him he fell flat on his chest and the room started to smell of burnt fur

"MALICK, GUYS HELP HIM!" Bell ran over and put her paw on his, he smacked it away and got electrocuted again

"DONT TOUCH M-" He felt his eyes start to heat up, then his fur stood straight, electricity rode over his fur, his eyes both had a blue ring instead of green

"AAAHHH, GIVE ME A TOWE-" Lennix ran into the small office in a corner, then ran out and threw a towel to Malick, he started to pat wet spots, then when he was mostly dry, he felt buzzy, and Bell was next to him, helping dry him off

"Malick why are you electric?" Bell saw him stand then run out of the door, he forgot his phone and guards and shirt, she ran over to them and picked them up then ran out the door

"MALICK!?" She saw his tail enter an alley next to the building, she walked over and looked around the corner, she saw him crying, and getting shocked every few seconds, which made him start whimpering

"Malick? Whats wrong with you?" Malick looked up and backed away

"I'M NOT A FREAK, I'M NORMAL" Malick backed up into a corner and Bell got closer

"Malick what is that electricty doing to you?" Malick got shocked then used snatched his shirt and dried his eyes

"Its a torture tool someone put in me, if I' in water, or wet, i get electricuted" Bell walked closer she smelled his fur it was burnt, but it also smelled like a sour bitter something

"What is that smell?" Malick sniffed the air he could smell himself it was gun powder, he always made the bullets for Den and Jak, so they didnt have to buy boxs, of it, he carried the powder and bullets, and one day he started to smell like gun powder

"Gun powder, its bad i know" Bell got closer and sniffed again, it smelled good to her, like candy

"Its good, its like candy" Malick looked up and was speechless, Den always said it was sour, and bitter, Jak didnt care

"You like it?" Bell nodded then smiled at him

"Are you ok?" Malick nodded then shocked himself again

"Wait, you arnt wet or anything are you?" Malick blushed then said

"It also happens when I'm scared or nervous, or angry" He was nervous, he had girlfriends before, but none that were kind or caring, just there to show him off

"Are you scared?" Malick shook his head

"Are you Angry?" Malick shook his head again then she stepped forward

"Are you nervous?" Malick slowly nodded, then she took another step

"Why?" Malick felt hot, then he tried to say something

"Y-you, Bell" Malick slapped himself, then covered his eyes

"Why do i make you nervous?" Malick got shocked again, then felt the electricity fade away

"Because, your you, a adorable, caring bunny, you just met me, and you arnt even scared of me" She cocked her head and smiled at him

"Because your nice, and cute when your nervous, but why didnt you get shocked when we first met?" Malick thought and said

"Because i wasnt alone with you, hurt and hiding from people" Bell felt bad, then held his phone and shins to him

"Thank you, and the electric tape is for this, so that also helped, it keeps my power at bay" Malick put the guards on then turned the boxing tape upside down, and put it on so the tape would take the electricity in

"I'm adorable huh?" Malick looked up at her, and she had her hand on her hip, while one of her legs were stepped out

"Uh, y-yea" Malick stood up after getting the last latch on his armor

"So, why is that? never seen a strong bunny?" Malick nodded and her mouth opened a little

"Your supposed to say yes i have, all of them are" Malick shook his head then said

"Your the first bunny I've ever seen that can walk and talk, I'm not a wolf, I'm a human" Malick saw her face change a little, then she smiled

"Ok, so what were you raised in the country alone or something?" Malick shook his head then took his licence out

"Thats me" She saw it and her jaw dropped

"What is that? is that really you?" Malick nodded and she dropped it then backed up

"Why are you a wolf now?" Malick picked it up and put it away

"I was given a serum to turn me, bet you've never seen a wolf as tall as me" She nodded then took one more step back


	101. Chapter 101

"So are you scared?" Bell stared at him, then Malick smiled

"Dont be, your my second friend, if you still count me as it, so thank you, and sorry for not telling you i guess" Bell and ran to the alley entrance, then Malick ran up behind her and scooped her up, he held her like a baby and she started squirming

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" Malick felt cold, he felt her hit him weakly, she was scared, and he was nervous, he felt warm, then he set her down, and felt the worst shock he had ever felt occur, it was worse than one million volts, it was at least five, he fell to his knees and when he looked up he saw Bell standing above him, then he saw black

At Berry, Cassie, Casey, and Scotts home

"Scooott, Scotty, Scott, Scotty" Cassie was trying to wake Scott up, but he was putting his hands over where she nudged him, then she got on his and nuzzled his neck

"Ok, I'm up" Scott sat up and Cassie giggled

"Well, then lets go and get some food, I'm hungry" Scotty yawned then smacked his lips and Cassie kissed him

"Scott, morning breath for you guys is bad, blegh" Scott laughed then lifted her off and set her next to him

"Ok, then lets go and do our stuff, the morning stuff" Scott got up and Cassie followed, they went into her bathroom, and Scott got his teeth cleaning utensils ready, then brushed his teeth, when he looked over at Cassie she wobbled a little then started to brush

"You okay Cassie?" Cassie nodded as she began brushing, then wobbled again

"Are you sure? Cause your wobbling every few seconds" Cassie nodded and Scott picked her up then set her on the counter

"Spit the tooth paste stuff out, then look at me ok" Cassie spit it out then washed her mouth out with a small cup of water

"Cassie, does your head hurt, or are you hurt somewhere?" Cassie nodded againg then Scott asked

"So your head?" Cassie nodded and Scott hugged her and started to massage the top and back of her head

"You have a tension headache, here, this wont hurt or anything, but you'll fell sore when I'm doing it, just relax" Scott felt her slump a little, then he used his hands to massage the back of her head to the sides, soldiers got it from sleeping outside, or loud noises, it was a muscle pain, and it it just an annoyance to everyone

"Ok, does it feel any better?" Cassie nodded then yawned

"You should go back to bed, finish this and then go back to bed, I'll go get our food, just tell me what you want" Cassie got off the counter and finished her activities, like Scott then he went over to the bed and got his shirt on, then shoes

"Scott have you heard of those cake thingys, the ones you eat for breakfast, that have coffee in them and sugar?" Scott nodded and Cassie smiled

"Can you get some for me, or one i dont know how big they are, so if you think two or one is good, get however many you need" Scott laughed then waved by, he went outside and started to walk to the shopping area of downtown

"Coffee cake, and carrot juice, then a donut, simple as can be" Scott walked for a while then found a cafe with no one inside, but it was open, so he might get good service

"Hi, um, is business going slow?" The clerk at the register was talkig to someone then turned around, it was a husky, and she had an odd hair cut, on her, it was like a poofball

"Oh, yes, we usually do breakfast, but rush hour just ended, so were gonna be empty for an hour or so, so what can i get you?" Scott looked at the menu then the specials, he couldnt find coffee cake

"Um, do you guys serve coffe cake here?" The husky nodded and Scott chose that, carrot juice, and a donut

"Thanks, uh do i just sit down?" The husky nodded and Scott took a seat

After a while, a fox came in and a new clerk was up, and they started to argue

"Um, excuse, what the problem?" Scott came up behind them, and there was a young fox, talking to a mouse on the register

"This fox, wants to get something but we can tell him if we want him to leave, so if he keeps trying to order, we can get him arrested for loitering, but he doesnt want to leave

"Look can i just have two coffees, one for me and one for her" The fox pointed to a bunny on her phone outside

"Look, bud, give them their coffee, ok i mean some of your machines might just break if this keeps happening" Scott put his hand on the counter and frost started to form on it

"Oh, OK um, yes sir two coffees?" The mouse was shaking and constantly looking at Scotts hand, the fox also watched as went away, and he walked over to his table

"Yes please, thank you" The fox walked over to Scott

"Hi, I'm Max thanks for helping me, some animals just dont like others because of rumors or status, but your cool" Scott shook his hand and introduced himself

"So, how did you do that trick?" Scott smiled then held his hand up, it slowly turned blue, then black, then he smashed it against the table, it slowly started to grow back, and since it was ice it grew quickly, he grew it with ice and Max watched as it slowly returned back to its normal color, Scott picked the broken hand up, then the shards

"WOW, thats so cool!" Scott nodded then looked at the bunny outside

"You want me to show her? I like to show off" Max nodded then led him out

"Katie, check this guy out, he's like Nick and Judys friend, the guy who can grow his skin back" Katie looked up and smiled at Scott

"Oh, thats cool, and he's the same species, huh, do all of you have powers?" Scott thought, then nodded since he only knew humans with powers in this world

"Wow, how did you get your eye like that?" Scott blinked then remembered his yellow and black eyes

"Its a side effect of how i was made like this, names Scott miss" Scott held his hand out and she shook it

"So you wanted to show me something?" Scott nodded then held both fists up and they turned blue then black, he punched the wall near them, and he grew them back, then set them on the table

"That is so gross, but awesome, can you make snow balls?" Scott shook his head then held his hand out, ice started to form on it, then climb on the other ice, he made a sphere of ice the set it on the table

"Dont touch it, its dry ice" She nodded and looked at it, she was amazed by his powers, but Jaks were cooler to her, she saw him light stuff on fire with touch alone

"So, can you do anything else?" Scott nodded then put his hands together, he slowly pulled them apart forming a sword made of dry ice, then he held in front of them

"WOW, DUDE THAT IS COOL!" Max inspected it, then Scott started to put his hand on the blade, he drug the blade across his hand, and it started to make a lot of steam, or whatever dry ice radiates, the blade was red and clear after a few seconds

"Ok, your powers are the coolest I've seen ever, so you can make ice anything?" Scott then nodded, he had made knives, and bullets, but the bullets didnt really work, they hit the body and it was a water balloon, the shards went everywhere, and the ice didnt hurt

"Can you make a car?" Scott never thought about that, he could make parts of the car then assemble it, but that would take forever, maybe a bike

"I've never tried, i think i can make a bike, let me try" Scott focused and thought about how a bike looked, then he slowly made one tire, then the other, then the frame, and he couldnt make brakes, so he made a brake less bike

"Ok, this is the coolest power, officially, you just made a bike out of nothing, can you ride it?" Scott hadnt ridden a bike in a few years, but he shrugged then got on

"Woah, ok lets see, Scott pushed the petals forward and it moved forwards, he stopped it with is feet and smiled at them

"Yea, coolest power ever" Scott nodded in agreement, then saw there was a little board inside that said his order

"Oh, my orders in, it was nice meetin you guys, it was fun" Scott walked in then used his bike to leave, he got some odd looks, but others recorded him, and some said it was and ice bike

After a few minutes, he got back home and the foot was still warm, he made a small cup holder for the drink, and it stayed very cold

"Hey Cassie, i got our food!" Scott set the food on the table and Cassie came down holding her head and wincing at the light

"You ok?" Scott went over to the light and turned it off, there was enough from another room, to light it up and see

"Heres your food and drink" Scott set her drink on the table and then he pulled her cake out from a bag, he set it in front of her and she giggled a little

"What? Is it the wrong thing?" She shook her head and turned it, it was a full cake and it was to much for even Scott

"Thats a lot of cake, if you dont finish it, just put it somewhere, or give to Casey and Berry, doesnt matter" She nodded then got two plates and knife, she cut the cake then put a slice on his plate then hers, and got two forks

"Oh, thanks, but i got my donut" Scott took out a cinnamon donut, and ate it in almost three bites, he smiled at her then she laughed

"What now?" Cassie got up then walked over and motioned for him to lean over, she licked his cheek then the other

"You had cinnamon on your cheeks, also, you got the cake so you should get some" Scott smiled at her then picker her up and set her in his lap, he got her plate and put in front of him, then cut some off the piece and fed it to her

"Mmmm, its really good" Scott smiled then handed her the fork, he cut his and ate some, he liked it immediately

"Yea, its great" They ate their cake, then put the dishes away and cleaned up a little

"So, your head still hurts, and i dont think caffeine is something you need, so lets take you to bed and try to get you to sleep" Scott picked her up then carried her like a baby to her room

"Thank you Scott, your like my dad, only nicer" Scott nodded then laid her in the bed, and he turned the lights off, he sat in a chair on his phone waiting for her to go to sleep, then he would lay down next to her and try to help her headache

"Hm, when will i meet her parents?" Scott stood up and started to breath heavy

"My eye is glowing yellow, and my other is black, i have powers and I'm human!" Scott started to panic then he sat down, Cassie woke up and looked over at him, he was breathing heavy and the glow of his eye was there, she saw it in the dark and it was creepy, but a friendly creepy

"Scott whats wrong?" Scott looked over and shook his head

"Um, when will i meet your parents" Cassie sat up, and her ears drooped beside her

"I dont know, but they'll love you, your sweet and happy, even after that horrible stuff that happened" Cassie got up and walked to him, she got on his lap and leaned on him

"If they dont like you, well they'll have to deal with you, because i love you, and you love me" Scott smiled and hugged her

"Yes i do, you should be asleep though, waking up to light is bad, if you have a headache" Cassie looked at him odd, then she giggled

"Your eye isnt bright enough to bother me" Scott carried her over to the bed and set her down, but she held her arms up, and he leaned down

"Lay next to me, these sheets are cold, you may have the power of winter or whatever, but your warm" Scott smiled then walked onto the other side and got on the bed, Cassie scooted over to him then hugged his body

"Your warm as well, you even have fur, why do you need me?" Cassie laughed then shushed him and she fell asleep quick

"But really, when will i meet them?" Scott thought over and over for a good time to meet them, then he fell asleep, after a while he woke up to something, he opened his eyes and saw Cassie under his chin, nuzzling him awake

"Come on, you wake me up twice like this?" Cassie didnt respond, she was still asleep

"Oh, hahaha" Scott pulled her onto him and she stopped, then rested her head on his neck

At Malicks current position

"Wha-whats going on?" Malick looked up, he was in a room with white painted walls, there was a window and a door, he tried to move, then looked down, he was tied to a chair, it was an odd looking white one, and he had rope tied around him

"HEY! WHATS GOING O-" He shocked himself then again, he calmed down and looked around, he only saw white, there was nothing else, he was only wearing his shirt, and pants, everything else on him was gone

"Whoa where is my stuff?!" Malick looked at his body and saw nothing that could help him, then someone came into the room, it was a badger and Bell

"What gives? I thought you were my frie-" Malick shocked himself, then yawned, he shocked himself again, and the badger watched, writing notes down, and Bell staring at him

"So, Mr. Malick, you are a human, but your a wolf, correct?" Malick looked at the badger and it was looking at him almost bored

"No I'm a fuckin tree" The badger wrote something down then said

"Do you have powers that allow you to conduct electricity?" Malick laughed then growled at the badger, bell stepped back and Malick shocked himself, he yelped then began to whimper

"No, i dont, its a tortu-" Malick shocked himself again, then he felt warm and then buzzy

"Last question, are you violent, or aggressive to prey?" Malick shook his head and the badger wrote something down

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Bell if you will, i need to turn this in, you two may leave" Malick was still clueless about anything, those questions were so random, and his stuff was gone

"Bell, where are my things?" Bell stepped closer to him, and acted like he was a bomb

"Malick you had a knife, a baton, a pair of brass knuckles, and the shin guards looked like weapons, with how the armor was shaped, it was confiscated" Malick started to squirm in his chair, then he felt Bell untie his binds, turned and grabbed her shoulders, then pinned her to a wall, she was breathing heavy and looked like she was going to cry

"Bell, where is it?" Malick saw a tear form in her eye, then he let go and backed up, he shocked himself, then looked up, she ran to the door and he followed

"BELL WAIT, I'M SORRY" Malick ran after her, he saw a tub with his things in it, and a sloth was reaching for his knife

"Hey bud, thanks for watching these" Malick took his gear and put it on, he placed the weapons in his pockets, then put the guards on

"BELL!?" Malick ran out of a door, then he was in a building called the species verification department

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Malick turned and saw a rhino and lion holding what looked like tasers at him

"Good luck stopping me" The rhino shot him, and the electricity ran over his body, but didnt hurt, then the lion fired, nothing happened then Malick touched it, he could hold the electricity, it felt ticklish, he touched it and he put it out, then he saw the animals take tranquilizers out, he left eye saw black, and he knew his armor was back, so he turned and ran, he looked for somewhere to hide, he ran over to a small shop around a corner, then went in, he saw a sloth at the counter, he went over and hopped the counter, then walked into the back of the shop, he found a door and walked out


	102. Chapter 102

Malick saw the two cops run past the alleyway and past the shop as he walked out

"To close, now to find Bell" Malick turned around and ran to the opposite end of the alley, he ran out and someone screamed

"MONSTER, SOMEONE KILL IT!" Malick turned and saw a vixen running from him, then people started staring

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A MONSTER I'M NORMAL!" Malick saw someone pull a baton that was glowing sort of

"You, stay away from me" The animal walked towards Malick and the baton shut off, he hit a few times, but nothing happened

"ITS GOING TO KILL US, RUN!" All the animals started to run, one ran into him, and he fell, then some started running over him, rhinos and elephants were also running over him, he slowly saw his vision fade, then felt hot, and he saw yellow, and no one was moving, like they were frozen, he stood up and saw everyone was paralyzed, and when he moved they all moved again, some fell down and some started breathing heavy

"RUN FROM IT!" Everyone ran away from him, and the two police from earlier came by, they shot him with the tranquilizers they tinked off, the lion said something into his radio, then Malick heard sirens, he started to run anywhere, he ran into an alley, then got on top of a dumpster, then climbed a AC unit and was on the roof, he ran and jumped from roof to roof, slowly getting higher and higher, Malick saw Bell on a bench staring at him

"BELL!" She shifted back, then got up an ran the other way, Malick jumped off the building without thinking, he hit the ground and it didnt hurt, just a lot of shaking, he got up then a car spun sideways in front of him, four cops got out all holding tasers, they fired at him, and the electricity instantly went away, the metal piece didnt even touch him, they bounced off and dropped to the ground, the police looked at each other then they all spoke into their radios

"Sir, stand down, take that armor or suit off, and get on the ground" Malick panicked, he backed up then turned and started running, he ran right into a heavily armored elephants, he bounced off the elephant like a pebble to a wall, he felt himself get warm, he started getting shocked

"AAHH, STO- AHH" The police watched as he started electrocuting himself, and the armor was turning clear, he felt the armor go back in him, the elephant got close and Malick started to back away shocking himself, then someone shot him with a dart, it hit his side, he smacked it off, and yelled

"What was that?!" The police looked at each other, clueless why he wasnt falling unconscious

"Sir, stay calm, were trying to keep the civilians safe" Malick felt hot again, then he swa yellow, he looked around him, then dove over behind the elephant, he ran past a van that was parked behind it, and he saw black on his left eye again, he needed to hide, Malick ran fast, but he heard a siren right behind him, he turned his head and saw a cruiser right on him, he jumped and he landed on the windshield, he heard it shatter, then the car swerved and he was thrown off into a wall, he was fine, and the cruiser was now parked, the two officers got out, wobbling

"I'M FINE, STOP TRYING TO GET ME!" Malick ran to the shopping area from earlier, then ran to the combat area, he went over, but when he tried to open the door it was locked, he stood back then charged it, he crashed through and looked over at the display case, he smashed the glass, then took the knife, sword and baton, he found a sheath for the sword under the counter, then went over to the office the bear went to yesterday, there were boxs everywere, he saw sheaths for the knife, he grabbed two, and then took a pair of webbed gloves, and a uniform, he was larger so he grabbed the medium large one and he ran out, the sirens were in the distance, so Malick walked to an alley, and waited for his armor to go, he changed into the uniform, then felt it for pockets, it didnt have any, but he felt something on the insides of the unifrom, there were two small sleeves, a pocket and a small slip pocket, he put his knives in the sleeves, the batons in the pocket, then he slung the sword over his back, he had a gi on and a sword on his back, his eyes were blue and they werent changing anymore

"Ok, find Bell, go to thomas" Malick thought then decided to go back to Thomas, he snuck around corners and alleys, he finally got back to the hotel, he got in and ran to his room, Thomas was on the bed sleeping, Malick walked in and dropped his sword, then took his weapons and holsters off

"Thomas wake the fuck up" Thomas stayed asleep, then Malick kicked him

"WHAT!?" Thomas shot up and looked at Malick who was in a gi and there were weapons on the couch he slept on

"Malick whats up? whats going on, wheres the bunny?" Malick shook his head and asked for a tv remote, he tried to find the news channel, then Thomas entered it in, and a reporter was speaking about some sort of robbery, then after a few minutes, she said

"Today, in Zootopia, a wolf, black, and six foot two, was seen running the streets shocking people with some sort of electric weapon, then when police came, he put on some sort of black armor, only some police remember what happened, they seemed to forget what had happened seconds after, and many civilians also have memory loss, this is all we know, if you have any information, please contact the ZPD" Thomas's jaw dropped as they played a video of Malick jumping from a building then landing, he ran towards something, then turned, but a cruiser pulled up in front of him, and police got out then shot his with darts, he started to run, but a van pulled up behind him and an elephant got out, it blocked him and he fell back, the armor disapeared then he started shocking himself, after a few seconds, everything turned yellow, and the camera, or video stopped recording

"MALICK, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Malick shook his head and wiped his face

"I shocked myself in front of the bunny and she ran, when i ran after her two police came after me, and my armor appeared, when i turned into an alley i hid in a shop, then went out and, well you saw" Thomas nodded then stood up and paced the room

"Malick, what are we gonna do? you just got away from Jorgan, and if they find out I'm helping you, they will one hundred percent kill me" Malick nodded, then gave Thomas his phone, he looked around for a bag, he went out to the lobby and asked the manager for one, she took a book bag out, and he bought it, he went back and stuffed all of his cloths, then weapons in it, the sword was sticking out, but only the pommel

"Well, Tom, it was nice knowing you, thanks for helping me, you asked for money you got your money, you showed me the ropes, it was good business" Malick extended his paw, and Thomas shook it

"Thanks Malick, I'm gettin out of Zootopia, i cant stay here with Jorgan here, so it was nice knowing you, thanks for not killing me, and take a fifth of the money, you fought for it" Malick smiled then took one thousand dollars, leaving more than enough for Thomas, he put his shin guards on then left

"Ok, where do i go?" Malick entered the lobby and saw the tiger talking on the phone, he walked over and asked

"Um, miss do you know where i can go to get some food? like a cafe, or a pub?" The tiger put the caller on hold, and pulled a map out from under the counter, it was a subway map, and she marked three spots on it

"Thank you, gooday" Malick turned and left, he stood on the steps of the hotel then looked left and right, he went left and walked for a few minutes, he saw he was at the second marker the tiger made, and he went inside, it was cool, and smelled like coffee

"Uh, hi, can i have an iced coffee?" The clerk was a sloth, and it slowly clicked a button on the register, after a few minutes, a horse came from the kitchen and handed the coffee to Malick, then pointed to a small stations with sugar and milk

"Thanks" Malick walked over and as he was about to pour milk in he though

"Wait, do cows piss milk here?" Malick thought for a second then relized they had milk at the station, so other animals obviously drank it, he poured it in then sugar, he sat at a table and went on his phone, he couldnt do anything on it but listen to music, so he decided to get a new phone after a while, he finished his coffee after looking at the map and marking some spots with a pen that was left on the table, he left and was walking to the central shopping area to get a phone, after an hour he got there and looked for a phone shop, he found one and saw it was very basic, it had stands with phones on it, one looked like his, so he bought it for two hundred dollars and was given the basic kit, he then looked for a library or a computer area, he found a public computer, and he payed five dollars for twenty minutes, then took everything off of his phone, and put it on his new one

"Ok, now i need to find?" Malick thought, he didnt know what to do, he wasnt being hunted to be killed, only arrested, and if he was caught, he did nothing wrong so what would they do? He just needed a job, and to find Bell and try to talk to her, he still liked, even after she called him a freak, she was nice, just scared

"So now to find Bell, again" Malick got up from the computer, and got a dollar back, then walked out, he looked both right and left, then went to where he last saw her

After a short walk, he was back at the main shopping center, in the same day, he had escaped the police after going to a gym and beating animals to a pulp, then shocking himself and making the news

"Ok, so she ran that way, so she must live that way, right?" Malick kept questioning himself, he walked in the direction he saw her run, then he found he had walked for an hour, but why would he see Bell, she would be in her house hiding

"DAMNIT" Malick felt his body get warm, he looked around and dove into an alley, as he landed he shocked himself, he yelped then heard someone talking from around the corner, he turned and saw a trash can, he jumped behind it and shocked himself, he covered his mouth, but when they passed he shocked himself hard since he was scared, nervous and angry, he yelped again, then heard the two voices stop, one said

"What was that?" The other said

"I dont know but it sounded hurt, should we look in here?" The first voice replied with

"If its a hurt person, we cant leave them here to die, or get hurt more, come on" Malick cursed mentally, then got shocked again, he knocked the trash can over, and saw Bell with the other bunny on her phone, Malick fell back then got up and ran

"Malick!?" He heard Bell say, but he dropped his bag, he stopped then turned, he ran back as the bunnys were both backing up, he dove onto the back threw it in the air, as he ran he caught it on his shoulders, then put the straps on and ran, one of the bunnys was running after him, he turned and it was the bunny with Bell on her phone, when he saw him, he felt warm

"NO" Malick got shocked and he fell into another assortment of cans, he felt the shock again, then again, it kept getting worse, he started to yelp on each one and whimper, he tried to crawl away, but he got shocked every time he moved, he laid flat and started to cry as he got shocked

"Daniel, we need to help him" Bell voice was close, and it seemed like she was calm now

"How, he keeps getting shocked by something" Malick felt th shocking go away, as it stopped he pushed himself up, and replaced his paws with his feet, then jumped over a can and ran  
"What the hell, why does this keep happenig to m-" Malick felt warm again, then got shocked but as he did, he tripped and smacked his head against a rock, he saw a black border around his sight, then Daniels face, and then black

Casey and Berry current outings

"How do you want it? Hard or soft?" Berry smiled at Casey then said

"Hard, like yours" Casey put ten dollars on the counter and the clerk put two cups of ice cream on it, it was hard ice cream and it was chewy

"This is good, whats yours again?" Berry saw Casey turn his cup, it was regular chocolate

"Oh, i got strawberry, wanna taste?" Casey shrugged then bent over, Berry put some in her mouth then quickly kissed Casey and let him taste it

"Yea it is good, it has a small aftertaste of hot bunny" Berry smiled then giggled

"Want some of mine?" Berry nodded then Casey gave her the spoon with some in, she put it in her mouth and as she started to chew, Casey kissed her and she swallowed the ice cream

"Wow, thats cold but good, it also has an aftertaste" Casey smiled then lifted an eyebrow

"Like cute boyfriend" Casey nodded then continued eating his ice cream


	103. Chapter 103

The two finished their ice cream and left the shop, it was hot and there was a little more criminal activity than there was normally

"Did you hear about that black electric wolf?" Casey shook his head and bent down to look at Berrys phone with a video playing on it

"He looked scared, and he really looks like he's in pain, poor guy, and the police say he was electrocuting civilians when not one is hurt, and there are only two people who are "hurt" they fell and hit their arm and the other hit their chin, thats not even electric related" Casey narrowed his eyes on the wolf, he saw his eyes were blue, and he also had shiny armor, like a big beetle but without the head and with a tail

"Huh, thats odd, well lets try to avoid him, i may be strong skinned, and i can teleport, but electricity hurts, so lets avoid him" Casey and Berry both watched the video turn to static then stop, Berry put her phone away and looked around her, there were shops all around them, and Jak had given them access to his bank account, it constantly had money going in and out, Jak and all his friends put their money there, and they could go to get money put on their card instead of getting cash, so they were sort of vips

"Where should we go now?" Casey looked around, then saw a small shop that apperantly sold novelty weapons, he wanted to see if they had any old rifles, or any swords, he fought with a katana, but he never used the katana he brought here

"Lets head to that antique shop, i wanna check something out" Berry turned to look at it, then she followed Casey to the shop

"So, what are we looking for?" Casey was examining a case holding swords

"A new sword for me and Scott, but lets get one that wont shatter no matter what" The owner walked over he was a short anf less than chubby pig

"Hello, how can i help you two?" Berry turned then looked at Casey

"Oh, um, were looking for swords, two, if you can, do you know any that can resist temperatures less than negative one hundred?" The pig shook his head then said

"What?!" Casey looked at Berry and then the pig

"Um, is there a sword that can resist degrees under negative one hundred?" The pig slowly nodded then waved for them to follow

"Ok, i have these three, their all related, Hevax, it can resist any temperature, anything above four thouasnd degrees can melt it, but thats some extreme heat, and anything lower than negative two thousand, and thats colder than the highest mountain in tundratown, so unless you make a freezer that can produce more than one thousand, it cant break from cold" Casey nodded then inspected both, they were like claymores but with a falchion shoved into the blade

"How much?" The pig smiled then flipped a small piece of wood on each one

"Six thousand dollars in all, that good?" Casey shrugged then handed the pig his credit card

"S-sir that is a lot of money, are you sure you want them, the third one has a third power, it can conduct electricity" Casey smiled then held up three fingers

"U-um ok, whatever you say sir" The pig slid the card at the register, then got three sheathes and put each one in it, each sheathe had a double strap, so Casey had two on each side of his back and one straight behind him

"Casey, that was such an odd thing you did, why do you need swords?" Casey smiled then walked over to a tree next to the building, he drew the sword that was described in the shop, he hovered the blade at the side of the tree angleing it, then he pulled back and slashed, he sheathed the sword, and turned to Berry then smiled

"What? did you not h-" The tree slid down the their left then landed on the sidewalk

"LETS GO!" Casey picked Berry up and ran towards their home, Berry held on, he was running fast, he heard a voice behind them yelling at them that they better run

"Heheh, he deserved it, he isnt very nice" Casey looked behind them and saw the animal yelling at them, he smiled at them and winked

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU DELINQUENT" Casey and Berry turned a corner, and Casey set Berry down, he walked with her, and took three deep breathes then started to breath normally

"How do you run that long that fast, and only get this tired?" Casey laughed then smacked his thigh

"Training, and a lot of it, about two years" Berry nodded as she knew he was in a military training camp for three or more years, she forgot

"Ok, NOW what should we do?" This time Berry was going to pick the activity, then Casey heard her stomach rumble

"Food, then your option, ok?" Berry nodded, then Casey picked her up, he looked like a knight with no armor, and he had a bunny girlfriend

"So, what do you want?" Berry thought then pointed to a shop across the entire shopping district, Casey walked into an alley and focused on the alley over on the other side, they flashed over there, then Berry was set down, she smiled at him, and she loved when he teleported her, it was fun, and made her feel excited

"So, what is this place?" Berry walked close and slapped his bottom, then said

"You'll see tiger" Casey laughed, the bunny was usually a fast and well hidden animal, not a butt slapping, hot girlfriend

"Ok, i guess i will, but the theme is?" Berry rolled her eyes and said

"CANDY" Casey smiled and saw the store, it had all types of sweets and food, they walked in and it smelled like cake and cotton candy screwed then got some chocolate in there

"Wow, what is that?" Casey smelled something odd, but good

"Its probably that" Berry pointed to a clear tube that was being heated and had some steam coming off of it, the liquid was orange, and it looked like candy

"Oh yea, your right" Casey walked over and saw a bunny in a suit, she had a little tail, and looked like a bunny maniquin her body was shaped like a perfect bunny girlfriend

"Ok, sooo, do i just ask her about what we shold get? or just pick something?" Berry chose the second option, then saw a make your bag station, she walked with Casey over to it and they saw every type of candy from a human world and a Zootopian world

"Pick your poison, Poison" Berry rolled her eyes at him and saw a small box with bags, they were small and the big ones were above it

"Casey" Casey saw her looking at the big bag, he laughed then got one for her and she chose a lot of random gummys, then hard candy, then odd looking juice filled candy

"Ok, i got some of everything, lets go see what we pay" Casey took their loot and put it on a scale, it weighed eight pounds and was worth only thirty dollars

"This is a mouth full of cavitys, for only thirty bucks, wow i would never be allowed here with prices like this, i use to eat candy all the time trying to beat Scott until one of us got sick" Casey laughed then his smile went away and he stared at the bag

"Ok, well just do your card thing there, and lets go" Casey shook his head then swiped his credit card and picked the bag up, he opened it for Berry who took a big piece of candy out, it was a berry jaw breaker

"Wow, big girl eh? be careful those cute bunny buck teeth, cant break everything" Berry stuck her tongue out at him and licked the jawbreaker, Casey took a smaller one out, and crunched it in half then chewed it up

"WHOA!" Berry saw him swallow then he turned and saw her staring

"What?" Berry mouthed something then said

"You just ate a gobstopper in less than ten seconds, and its almost as big as this one...can you break mine in half then put the other half in a bag or something?" Casey smiled then felt around for a bag, he still had the small one she gave him, so he bit hers in half then put half in the bag and gave the other piece to her

"COOL, thanks Casey!" Casey saw her put the half in her mouth and then smile at him, she had a big cheek on one side, it was funny

"Hahahaha, your adorable with that in your mouth, you look like a chipmunk with acorns in his mouth" Berry once again stuck her tongue out at him

"You wanna see something cooler than me eating a not so jawbreaking jaw breaker?" Berry looked him up and down then nodded

"Ok, watch" Casey took one of the swords out of the sheath then another, he put the blade on one, then tanged it and sparks flew off the blade going down the edge, Berrys jaw breaker fell from her mouth, and Casey caught it with both blades

"Dont drop this, the other one is still bigger" Berry took it from him and watched as he put the swords back

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Berry had taken the gobstopper out and held it

"My strength can manipulate vibration, i made the blade move itself so fast, it was like cutting itself, so when i hit is sent a small wave of vibrations down it and it made the sparks" Berry smiled then held her hand out for the bag and Casey held her jawbreaker bag out, she took it and put her piece in then put it in her pocket

"Ok, so what were we doing?" Casey remembered they wanted to do an activity Berry chose, so he waited and she said

"I want to see you lift weights, a lot of them, and make everyone else jealous of my boyfriend" Casey turned to her and she was smiling at him and winked

"Um, ok your the boss, i havent tested my strength in a while, so lets give it a go, but we need proper cloths, or i do at least" Berry then pointed to a cloths store and Casye sighed

"Fine, lets go" They walked to the store, then saw a section labeled, athletic, so they walked there, and Casey saw shirts he needed for the gym then he saw pants he needed, but when he looked at Berry she was walking to a dressing room

"Wow she's fast, i guess black is my stu-" Casey saw Berry walk out wearing the smallest pair of shorts ever, they were fur tight, and they were about a forth of the way up her thighs

"Casey? your drooling" Casey felt something wet on his chin, then he wiped it and saw he was drooling

"Well, what do you expect? I'm a guy not a anti erect on machine" Casey slapped himself the second the words machine finshed being pronounced

"Oh, heheh, so you like these?" Berry bent over and grabbed her ankles showing her bottom off to Casey who walked past her into the dressing room cursing to himself

"Sorry Casey, didnt mean to make you "unCOMfortable"" Casey said something in the room, and Berry laughed

"So, what do you think?" Casey came out in black atheletic wear covering his groin area

"Um, what type of position is that? just stand stright" Casey blushed then turned a little and said

"N-now?" Berry rolled her eyes and walked in front of him, he covered his groin area, but she saw it, he was definietly trying to hide his boner

"Casey, you know I'm your girlfriend right? I'm supposed to do that to you" Casey blushed then crouched down and hit his forearms with his head, then Berry stood him up and hugged him

"B-Berry, i dont know if being that close is appropriote right now" Berry felt nothing on her just slick fabric, then she saw something behind Casey

"Casey try that on" She pointed to a pair of black baggy pants with elastic on the ankles and waist, he walked into the room and walked out, he looked like he had samurai pants on, but with a tight shirt showing his mucles and his arms

"That is sexy, and hot, all of it at the same time, were getting that for you" Casey smiled then picked hic loths up and put them on in the dressing room, but as he was putting his belt on, Berry came in, from under the door, just lowering her head

"B-Berry, what are you doing?!" Berry sat Casey on the seat on the wall and set their bags on the side of it, then hopped onto his lap and sat down, she still had the shorts on, and Casey was feeling very aroused

"Well, how do they feel, are they to thin, or thick?" Casey put his hands on her legs then felt the fabric of her shorts

"The-their fine to m-me" Berry smiled then leaned in and kissed him, then pushed his back against the cold wood

"Tell me how they feel now" Berry scooted onto his waist as he was leaned back now, he felt an urge to press her down onto him with her waist, but just stuttered the words

"G-good, B-Berry" She smiled again then kissed him, pressing his head onto the wood, and rubbing her paws on his arms, he moaned lightly as she adjusted her bottom to fit his waist like a key to a lock

"We-we should go to the wight thing now" Casey saw her make a pouty face, he looked away and then felt her rub his cheek with hers, and she whimpered, Casey knew a little about rabbits, and he knew how to make one relax, for a while, so he pulled her forward, and rubbed the top part of her back, then made his way down, he felt Berry start to loosen then she laid on him, tired

"You ok Berry?" Berry nodded then yawned and smacked her lips, Casey felt her whiskers on his neck, and they were moving


	104. Chapter 104

"Can i see you lift the weights now?" Casey nodded and smiled, he knew rabbits and mice and other small animals like them loved their back rubbed and on opposite sides of the spine, he picked her up, then he left paying for everything and taking their things with them, he walked over to the gym, then got in, he saw it was prctically empty, only three animals were there, all wolves, they were all listening to loud music and lifting weights, Casey wanted somewhere more queit for Berry, so he took her to a corner with a weight bench, then he saw the rack with all of them on it, he set their things down on a break bench, and Berry, he grabbed hundred pound weights and carried eight over to a single bar, he set three on each side then readied himself, he got onto the bench, and lifted the weights, they were heavy, but he could lift more, he lifted it randomly and he counted to one hundred, then set them back down on the rest, he put the others on, then lifted that and counted to one hundred, he saw one of the wolves staring then the other two, but they were looking at Berry, then one whistled, and the others howled

"Hey little lady, how you doin?" Berry turned and saw a gray wolf with two brown ones behind her

"I'm fine, how are you?" The wolf smiled then nodded

"Good, I'm well, names Jack, this is Shanon, and Timber, were part of the bench clickers, you wanna see some real wieght lifting?" The wolf ignored Casey who was still lifting eight hundred and fifty pounds, then he was done, he turned and saw the wolves talking to Berry

"No, I'm fine, me and my boyfriend came to see if he was stronger than before, and he is" Berry pointed at Casey who was walking over and sweating a little

"Hey, whats up?" The wolves saw the barbell, it was straining under the pressure, and Casey was coming from it

"Oh, uh, were just talking about our gang, the bench clickers, you heard of us?" Casey thought then said

"What type of name is bench clickers, its stupid and no i dont think i have, because most gangs figiht people and other gangs, not three lone wolves lifting weights" Jack growled at Casey, then snapped his teeth, Casey smiled and leaned down to him

"Thems fightin snaps, my friend" The wolf grinned at Casey and pointed to the area with no equipment in it, and they all walked over, then Casey Jack get on all fours

"Ok, you hit me, i let you all in" Casey let his guard down and smiled, the wolf jumped at him and punched him in the chest, Casey didnt move then said

"Ok, you two come in" The other two wolves ran at him, then he smashed both his elbows into their backs, they fell to the ground, then he kicked the other wolf in the chest, he flew back and hit the ground, he stood and said

"CHEATER, YOU KICKED!" Casey smiled smugly and shrugged

"What are the rules pup?" The wolf growled at Casey then ran and jumped at him, Casey smacked the wolf in the face and he hit Timver

"I win right?" The wolves all stayed quiet and stayed on the ground, Casey walked to Berry but when he bent down to her, she pointed behind him, Shanon jumped on him, and bit his neck, Casey grabbed Shanon the slammed his face into the wall, Shanon had two teeth fall out then Casey dropped him, holding his neck

"CASEY ARE YOU OK!?" Casey nodded, he picked their things up and put everything in a bag, his swords on his back, and he had two bags, they walked out, and he moved his hand, he had blood on it, but from only two spots, the wolf some how got their teeth through his flesh, he had flesh that needed metal to pierce it, the wolf had two teeth fall out, and by the looks of it, his major canines pierced it, so they might have been metal

"Casey, your bleeding, are you sure your ok?" berry held his arm and examined his neck

"Sit over here" Berry sat him down on a bench, then stood beside him

"Ok, hold still, i need to see it" Casey held still and she pushed his skin, then stretched it, and saw two deep holes, both slowly healing

"Wait, you have healing like Jak?" Casey shook his head and said

"My skin has maybe ten more layers, but their compact, and the skin grows back almost instantly, but if i get get open, i die" Berry hated when the guys in their group said how they could die, it had to be in a horrible way, like decapitation, or getting cut in half, or open, anything

"Ok, let me wipe it off, then i'll help it" She rubbed the spot with her pants from the bag, then licked his neck of any blood, and licked until she saw no more marks, Casey loved her tongue on his neck, it was small and soft, nothing bad from it, and it was cute, she looked like she had a kitten tongue and she was grooming her kittens

"Thanks that feels better" Casey rubbed his neck and saw Berry smile at him, she moved to his lap and sat sideways in it, then reached into the bag of candy, and handed him something that resembled jellybeans, but were pieces of sugar and flavor, so jelly beans without a bean shape

"Thank you Berry" Casey ate some, they all were so sweet, and sour, he loved them, he hadnt had candy in a while

"No problem, i havent had candy in a while either, so i guess you like it as much as i do" They both kept eating them, then finished their hadful, and Casey decided to walk her home, by carrying her, but he picked her up and got lazy, then teleported to the steps of their house

"That is always going to be cool, and get cooler" Casey laughed then opened the door for Berry and they walked in

"Is Scott, or Cassie here? nevermind, why would we even know" Casey and Berry went up stairs, then Berry opened her sisters door, just a crack, and saw Cassie laying on Scott

"Awww, Casey come here, look" She pointed in and Casey smiled

"He's always been good with the ladys, just never had one" Casey closed the door, then followed Berry downstairs, and into the kitchen

"Ok, so what do we have in all?" Casey set the bags down and said

"Seven pounds or more of candy, three cool swords, some cloths, and some trash from the food we ate" Berry threw the trash into a bin, then laid the three swords on the table, and took them out of their sheathes

"So, which one is yours?" Casey saw each one had a different animal, and he didnt need one special, so he chose the coolest one which was one with a dragon and serpants wrapping around each other making a handle and a D guard

"This one, Scott can have the other one, the last one we can give to Jak or someone" Casey took his and walked to his makeshift bed, on the couch, it had military gear all over it, and his katana, he looked at it then took it out, he decided to use both instead of one, he had his licence, so he could carry it around and show his licence if needed

"So, are you going to carry those in a bag or something?" Casey smiled, he slung both swords on his back, then titghened the straps

"No, i carried the sword in the military everywhere, i chose it as my weapon, i didnt want a heavy sword like gladiator sword or a zweilhander, so i use a katana, its light, its long, and its easy to conceal, not that i will because if your like us then concealing a blade this long is illegal, but i can carry it on my back or belt, the back is better since it takes longer to draw, and my reason can be religion or something, you guys dont have zen Buddhists here right?" Berry shook her head and Casey smiled

"Well, lets leave this stuff here, i'll walk with you wherever you want to go now, but are you still tired?" Berry shook her head, then walked to the door

"Where to now? a festival? a party or something?" Casey thought then snapped his fingers

"A pub, we can get some drinks" Berry rolled her eyes then waved for him to come

"Ok, so take us on that building" Berry pointed to the top of a red building, Casey picked her up then they saw a flash and they were then on top of the building

"Ok, now over there" Berry pointed down to a large orange sign that was sideways, so Casey popped over there and walked out of an alley, he looked both ways then went back to Berry and got her down

"Thanks, so this place is supposed to be good, but i havent been yet, and i live like a block or two from it, lets head in" Casey walked in he noticed the door was rather small, and he squeezed through, then saw a saw a rather large restaurant full of bunnys, all of them female, the staff the customers, the music was also sung by a female

"Um, is this place meant for guys...at all?" Berry turned and shook her head, then smiled

"You want a pub, you got one, no one can drink more than anyone here, the reviews say people here are drinking for like ten hours a day" Casey laughed then saw Berry staring at him

"Ok, I'm sorry, but you've obviously never seen an Irish drink, or a guy like me drink, if you wanna make some bets with people here, just go ahead, and i'll drink my soul away" Berry walked over to a table that had two bunnys leave it, and sat down

"So, what do we do, ask for someo-" A bunny came up to them with two pieces of paper and set them down then left

"Oh, this is neat, so just circle it and they bring it to you?" Berry nodded and circles two things, then looked at Caseys paper, he drew a big red circle around everything and wrote three X

"Casey, you may think your stomach can hold that, but thats a lot of liquid" Casey shrugged and the bunny from before came over, she took Berrys then her ears drooped

"Um, sir are you sure this is what you want?" Casey took the paper off her little note pad, then crossed the three out and worte four

"Now I'm sure miss" Berry smiled smugly then sat her elbows on the table

"And where is all that going to go?" Casey looked at the table, it was small, then he pointed to the ground

"Ok, you drink all of that, and i'll then believe Irish can drink a lot" After a few minutes, three bunnys came out with dozens of shot glass's on their trays, they set them on the table and Casey stared at them

"I thought these were like beers and pints, not tiny little shots, oh well" Casey took two then took them like cogh medicine

"Gah, these are tangy, odd, but good" Casey got done with a tray in a minute, then after four more minutes the second, then ten minutes went by and he finished the last tray

"Well, fuck, thats really tangy, i dont think i can taste anything but tang" Caseys mouth felt vibratey, it was all like he was drinking pure tang

"Ok, Irish can drink a lot of alcohol, you win" Casey smiled and burped, it tasted like carrot and tequila

"That is some odd stuff" He examined a glass and saw all of them had something on the rim

"What is that?" Casey showed Berry and she shrugged, Casey wasnt drunk, but tired, very tired, he stood up and stumbled a little

"Wow, what is happening?" Casey sat back down then examined the glass again, he wiped the rim then tasted the powder

"What the hell? Thats Flunitrazepam, why is that on my drinks cup?" Berry examined one, then Casey stuck his finger out

"Take some of this, but only a little" Berry wiped some off and tasted it, it was flavorless, then she felt sleepy

"Whoa" Berry blinked and each time made her sleepier, then she shut her eyes and Casey stood up

"Oi, miss can you come here?" A bunny from before looked up at him, then he showed her the glass

"What is this? do you know?" The bunny held the glass then looked at the rim

"Um, no sir, it looks like sugar, why?" Casey asked for one more of the drinks, then he handed it to the bunny

"Drink that and tell me how you feel" The bunny sipped the shot, then drank the rest, she wobbled then Casey caught her as she fell over

"Um, can i have some help?" A waitress came over, and started asking questions

"What are you guys putting on the drinks rim?" The waitress walked into the the counter area, then talked to the bartender, she came back with a small container, it was full of white powder, called

"Sleepy powder, its tasteless, and make you drink longer" Casey was confused by that logic, then said

"This is a drug thats used for date rape, you know that right?" The bunny dropped the container, and it opened, Casey saw the powder fill the air around the table, he picked both waitress's up and Berry, then walked away from the table, slowly getting more and more tired, he set them down then wobbled, and fell back onto the table, everything went black from there

Malick, Bell, Danial

"Hel-hello?" Malick opened his eyes, he was in office, high up, and on a couch, he felt something touch his arm, he grabbed it and pushed it down, into the couch, he stood up and leapt off it landing in front of the desk in front of the window

"WHO ARE Y-" He saw Bell with blanket on and rubbing her hand, Malick stopped then walked over, he felt warm, but he didnt care, he accidently hurt Bell, the feeling then went away

"Sorry Bell, i didnt know it was you" Bell smiled nervously, then pat the couch cushion next to her

"Its alright, just a little scared, i get it" Malick sat down, and looked at her wrist, it was fine, but just a little sore, from when he grabbed it

"Its ok, just a little agitated, let me wrap it" Malick saw his bag next to the couch, and he opened it, he took a bit of the tape he had then licked the sticky side, cringing at the taste, he stuck it on his fur, then took it off, it was now unadhesive, and he wrapped her wrist with it

"There, so where am i?" Bell was a lot friendlier looking, with out a workout shirt, and her pants

"Your in my office, I'm a worker for the ZNN but i only get this office because my brother is the ceo, so he gave it to me to help me focus, and all i need to do is edit videos or clips to work for the news cast, then I'm done for the day, its easy and i only do it twice, every video in the morning, for like two hours, then if they get new ones, i just redit them and i get the new ones in to make them good, so its fun and i get money from it" Malick leaned in close then looked at her ear, on the lower part, there was some dried blood, it was nicked, and it wasnt cleaned or bandaged

"You got nicked on something, you notice it?" She felt where he was pointing then found it and shook her head

"I cut myself on somthing in the alley i guess, no big deal" Malick smacked his face trying not to yell at her

"You vut yourself in an alley, full of trash and bugs, germs are everywhere in there, and you think its nothing? i got stabbed with a rusty knife in Russia, and i was sick for three weeks, thats not even as bad as an alleyway, a rusty knife is like a vacation, from an alleyway" Bell giggled then Malick took her balnket and wrapped it around her back, he got up and looked around the office, he saw the desk was the only thing there then he was curious about something

"How did i get here? your bunnys" Bell rolled her eyes and flexed

"Oh, buff bunnys aye?" Malick flexed and showed his muscle off, both of them were laughing at it, then he saw something on the desk to use for her nick

"Ok, so you know how dogs and bunnys and all of those animals have some sort of healing property in their spit?" Bell nodded, then watched Malick clear his throat

"Do wolves have healing properties in their spit?" Bell nodded then reliazed what he was going to do

"Ok, well um, here, move your ear to the left, and wipe it with this" Malick had a wet cloth, and it was only water on some cloth he took from one of his pieces of clothing

"Thanks, so tell me when to stop" Bell wiped for a few seconds, then Malick took the cloth and set it on his bag, he leaned over and licked her ear then pulled back and smiled

"Thanks Malick" She sat back, and Malick did as well, she was closer now, and so whas he, they were a foot apart, and Malick stretched, then looked over at Bell, she was yawning then smacked her lips, he almost had a heart attack from it, then she stuck her little pink tongue out a little and yawned again

"HOLY FUCK" Malick got warm, then felt himself get shocked, he whimpered and felt another shock coming

"Malick! are you ok?! whats happening?!" Malick nodded then calmed down

"I was um, seeing something, so i uh just you know, got shocked" Bell saw him breathing heavy, so she tried to comfort him by getting next to him and rubbing his fur

"Your fine, nothing can scare you, or make you nervous, well i dont think so" Bell rubbed his arm, and he stayed calm, then felt warm again, he moved her off and got shocked

"What? i was comforting you, right?" Malick shook his head

"Your a girl, I'm a guy, were alone, you adorable, I'm not, how do you think i feel?" Bell saw he was calm again

"Just think of me as a good friend, and dont shock yourself" She got close again and before Malick could move, he shocked himself and Bell

Malick felt the shocking a lot less than normal, and Bell was fine

"Yo-your ok?" Bell nodded looking at her paws, all that happened was a little fur on her stood straight


	105. Chapter 105

"I feel good, like buzzy, or happy" Bell shook a little, and Malick saw her tail flicker a little

"Well, you made my shock hurt a lot less, thank you" Malick smiled then Bell hugged him

"I'm sorry for freaking out, its just, when i saw the picture on your licence, i saw a big scary thing, and it wasnt you, sorry" Malick hugged her back and felt his eyes tear up, that was one of the nicest things that has ever happened in his, he was treated horrible in his home city (I'm typing a Malick and Den story, so get ready for that ;))

"Thank you" Malick pulled her back then kissed her

"Y-your welcome, um, i think i need to tell Danial your awake" Malick knew she was uncomfortable, he let go and waved his paws in front of him

"Wait, no, no, no, I'm sorry, i just th-" Malick stopped speaking and looked at his paws, then someone lifted his head up by his chin

"Your fine, just be more open about liking me" Malicks jaw dropped, then Bell smiled at him

"Close your mouth, dont want flys coming" Malick closed his mouth then watched as Bell left the room

"A news place, high up, and a giant glass window...what did tom cruise do in that mission impossible movie?" Malick smiled then tried to make his armor appear, he then made himself hurt, didnt work, then he bit his tongue and scared himself, it made his armor form, he looked at his paws then at the window, he heard voices approaching the door, he looked at the window then the door open, he grabbed his bag, and yelled

"SORRY FOR THE WINDOW!" Malick ran at the window and jumped at it, he loved to break windows, it crashed and he saw how high he was, he was at least to floors from the top, he put his bag on and aimed for a building window to reduce the impact, not that it would really help

"MALICK!" Bell yelled as he looked back, he saw her folding her arms and pouting

"SEE YA LATER BELL, YOU FIND ME NOW!" Malick saw a building coming up fast he turned his head to face away, so his eye would be ok, he heard a loud bang then he smashed through the wall, and skidded far into an office building, he felt fine, and his bag was ok

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" A fox ran out of a cubical and saw Malick brushing off

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Malick smiled then said

"I'm Malick Hard-Castle, nice to meet you" Malick ran at the fox, who jumped out of his way, he ran into a wall and broke it barely getting through, then he aimed at the sidewalk below him, he already heard sirens, he wanted to know how good his powers when he was running from the police, not scared

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Malick saw many animals run out of his way, he spun then landed on his feet, smashing the cement under him and standing back up

"ITS A SUPER HERO!" Malick turned around and saw a hippo behind him

"Um, sorry buddy, not a hero or a villain, just a normal wolf" The hippos smile went away and Malick smiled then got on his knee and said

"But i can act like one" Malick saw the hippos smile return, he felt like he just sold the earth, he felt like a badass, then he heard sirens right behind him, a fox and rabbit got out, both holding tasers

"BACK AWAY FROM THE CHILD!" Malick stood up and faced both cops, the rabbit fired her taser, he saw the shot going to his left slightly he stuck his arm out and the shot hit his paw, it would have hit the hippo in the leg

"CARROTS, AIM DONT BLIND FIRE!" The fox closed an eye then shot a taser round at Malick, he stepped forward and walked to the car, he wanted to see what his armor could do, he made a fist and smashed his fist into the hood he made a dent, then ripped the hood off, he punched the engine four times then ran, both animals were busy doing something with their guns

"Gooday pigs" Malick threw a salute then turned and ran past the hippos parents who were next to him, he started to feel a surge of electrity surge through him, he saw white electricty on form on his body, then it disapeared and his body hurt, he saw it start to form something, all it did was make him bigger, he was true super soldier now, his strength was more than four times its original, and his powers could be controlled now, he leapt into the air, and he had Arts new ability, he landed on a building, and yelled

"I'M A FREAK, AND A BADASS, HAHAHA" Malick started to run and leapt from building to building useing his paws as climbing gear, he used the wall as a climbing tool, then saw he was very high up, he looked for somewhere to go and saw a lot of cruisers below him, he pushed off the building and aimed for a building rather far from him, he soared through the air quickly

"HOLY SHIT, THIS IS FUN!" Malick was going very fast, then he forgot, he didnt know how to land safely, he started to panic, he didnt want to created causulties, then he thought of something, he would stick his feet in front of him and brace then try to bounce off the building, he was desperate, so as the building got closer he pushed off of the building but when he extended his legs they went through the wall

"DAMNIT!" Malick punched at the wall around his legs, he then noticed something odd about the area around him, it was like a desert, not a city

"What the hell? Heh I'm hidden now" Malick broke the wall then dropped to the ground, he looked around, he was definitely in a bad neighborhood, he let his armor go away, then he dusted himself off, and closed his bag, trying to make it look good, he left the sidewalk, and as he did he saw a squirrel and a wolf talking, the wolf was holding a shiny object, Malick looked closer and saw it was a three fifty seven, he crossed the street to them, then felt something on his paw, he could form armor on specific parts, he walked up behind the wolf and whacked his back like a slugger would, the wolf dropped and the squirrel ran, then yelled back to Malick

"THANK YOU" Malick smiled then picked his new gun up, he loved revolvers, and he lost his two to Jorgan

"Thank you squirrel guy" Malick put the gun in his bag then started walking, but felt something in his bag, he opened it and saw the revolver opened, it had no bullets, it was empty, and the ratchet was broken

"Damnit, well i need to find a gun shop" Malick walked for a few hours, then he heard more sirens, he took his top off, then stuffed in his bag, he tried to cover his eyes, then started jogging, a car sped past him towards where he had gotten up, he then examined his body, he was at least two times bigger in muscle, and his paws were bigger, he made a fist, and saw he had glass objects on his knuckles, he looked closer and saw he had little glass points in them, it was armor, he pulled a pant leg up, then saw his shin had the same glass object on it, he also had it on his foot

"Well, i am a badass, why not look like one" Malick laughed then took his phone out and looked for boxing gyms, but he noticed a club was on the list

"Whats this? an illegal fighting ring? why else would i have a club on the list" Malick asked for directions then saw he was a mile away

"Thats to long, lets test these legs out again" Malick reared up and leapt forward, he felt like he was flying, he landed behind a building in a fenced parking lot, he climbed the fence ignoring the barbed wire, that was on it, he used it to climb, and also felt something on his body, he hopped off and saw a sign, the fence was electric

"Oh whoops" The fence had stopped making the feeling after a few seconds, he had used all the power in it and transferred it into him

"Ok, now i am" Malick saw his phone was off, he tried turning it on then cursed

"Wait, can i?" Malick focused on his paw, then felt it get warm, he led his phone in that paw, and it turned on

"I'M A PORTABLE FUCKING CHARGER!?" Malick smiled then started trying other tricks, he took the sword out and tried to make the blade start spaeking, but it snapped the halfway point off, he threw it away then tried with the baton since it was metal and hollow, it surprisingly turned into a shock baton, he took a knife out and then tried to make it electric, it didnt work and that broke to, he cursed again then took his knife he stole from the combat training shop, then he made holes in it with his armor, he was like a hole puncher with metal, he tried it again and the electricity filled the holes

"Oh, that is cool as hell" Malick swung it a few times, then put it away, he did the same with the knife he won and the same thing happened

"Ok, oh, sweet, a fourth of a mile" Malick looked up and looked for a clubbing type building, he saw a large building alone at a corner with animals lined up on the sidewalk, he decided to help everyone, then went up to the bouncer

"Cant let you in, get in line then talk with me" Malick smiled then pointed at a corner

"Some people are sneaking in the back, but i cant come in the front?" The bouncer talked on his mic, but it didnt work, he walked around the corner and Malick stopped as he turned, he turned his head around the corner and mouthed

"GO GO GO" All the animals in line smiled at him, and they ran in

"So where are they?" Malick walked with him, until they found a door, he pointed to it, then the bouncer tried the handle

"Its locked, so whats the real reason I'm here? Lettin everyone in with a free pass? doors got an electric lock, aint nobody gettin in without the confirm button, so tough, get in line" The bouncer started walking to the front, then Malick grabbed the handle and cracked it over to the right, breaking the lock

"I got it, see ya" Malick went in the door, and the bouncer ran to him, Malick crunched the metal on the lock and handle together, making the metal that turns in the door frame, stuck, he ran out into a large crowd, he passed two doors, one labeled kitchen the other, boss

"Ok, now where do i get in the fighting area?" A young female wolf and another walked up

"Hey, thanks for letting all of us in, some of us were being turned away, because the bouncer didnt like us, so they went to the back of the line, they need to higher a new bouncer" They saw the bouncer walk in, then start to pull animals out, some were drinking, so when he walked up he ignored them

"No problem girls, get a drink and hold onto it, dont want you leavin just yet" They smiled at him then the second one said

"Oh, are you fighting tonight?" Malick turned to her and nodded

"Oh, can we be your spectators?" Malick smiled then looked around the room

"The sign up is over there, so lets go" They grabbed his paw, and led him to a table with three rhinos, one was in front of a door, the other was in front of another, the middle one sat at a table with a box

"You fightin tonight?" Malick nodded then the rhino pointed to a thirty dollar fee to enter, and a spectator one which was ten dollars

"Can i fight, while they spectate me?" The rhino nodded and Malick gave hime fifty dollars, both rhinos at the doors moved, then the girls went into a door, and Malick went into the other, he entered a black hall with dim lights on the cieling, he approached another door, then opened it, he saw hundreds of animals sitting down and cheering as a cat and a leopard fought, the cat was winning, and the leopard was surprisingly tired, Malick saw the cat had guards on his limbs, and joints, the leopard only had pants on, and they were bloody, he was not smart

"Well, this seems easy, get in fight, get money" Malick looked around then saw his wolf friends in a black room, with a large glass wall, he waved and they waved back, there was a door under it that said participant one, he walked over to it and saw another door at the end, he walked to it and tested the handle, it opened and there were animals in there with bloody faces, and mouths, some were shaking and some were fine, they all sat on benches so Malick sat next to an oddly white beaver, he was shaking badly, and had a bloody paw

"Hey, do i wait here to fight?" The beaver turned and nodded slowly

"Alright, thanks, also what wrong?" The beaver turned more and moved his paw from his side, he had a bite mark on it, and it was bleeding, he turned back and placed his paw over it, Malick opened his bag, and pulled a knife out, the beaver watched him, then he saw electricity appear in the holes

"Let me help you, turn your side to me and bite down on this" Malick handed the beaver the baton, he bit down hard, then Malick pressed the blade onto the marks, each one slowly closed, and then he removed the blade, the beaver was shaknig less, Malick thought about something, he cut some of his bicep off, then handed it to the beaver who almost vomited

"Eat that, see what happenes" The beaver eyed it, then put it near his mouth, but Malick took it back and cut the fur off

"Ok, how about now?" The beaver took it and bit into it, he gagged then closed his nose and bit into it, then tore a small piece off, he swallowed then his face changed, he looked relaxed then Malick saw the beavers wounds close, on his knuckles

"There better?" The beaver handed Malick his meat, and said

"That tastes horrible, but thank you, i dont know what it is, but you just saved me most likely, i only survive in the arena with my teeth" The beaver showed his teeth, they were all sharp and his tail, had a wrap around it, he also saw a pad in it, it was a piece of plastic

"So, can you tell me the rules and all that, along with the rewards?" The beaver nodded then said

"You win a round, you get a thousand, you win ten rounds, you get twenty thousand, you win fifty, you get one million, but after each five rounds, the club gives you an awesome piece of armor, i have these and this, you use whatever you have on you, no weapons that can shoot or shock people, and you know, light them on fire of course" The beaver lifted his shirt, and had a chestplate, he then turned his legs, and showed plastic shoes or carbon

"Wow, i guess I'm gettin some armor" The beaver laughed then pointed across Malick

"You fight whoevers across from you, your fightin him, also, names Garry" Malick looked across and shook Garrys paw, he saw a hooded tiger, he was messing with something in his jacket, he saw Malick, then showed him a knife, and smiled at Malick, Malick smiled back then pulled his knives out, the tiger gave a thumbs up then put it away and began to mess with it again

"Ooh, your a weapon fighter?" The beaver saw Malick put his knives away

"No, i just use whatever i have, I'm not using my knives cause their to deadly, just my fists" He made a fist and showed his knuckles to Garry

"Whats that stuff in your hand?" Malick remembered his armor and said

"I infused metal with my knuckles, and also had an electric current set in, watch" Malick made his fur stand up, then a small white spark ran over his paw


	106. Chapter 106

"Wow, i feel bad for that tiger, good luck with your fight, glad I'm not fighting you" Garry turned and saw a buffalo giving him the finger, Garry flipped it back, then the buffalo huffed and turned away

"I'm gonna bite his ass good" Malick laughed then looked at other animals

"So, how do i fight more animals after my first one?" Garry pointed to each animal on their right zig zaging

"Zig zag pattern, you go against that tiger, then the leopard, then the wolf, and so on" Malick smiled at all of the animal before him, he saw a tiger giving him the finger, Malick made a ring with his hand then shoved his paw through it the tigers face changed drastically then he scooted down a space, letting another animal take his spot

"So, you gonna win a few?" Garry nodded and they scooted up, the cat from before walked in and sat at the end, breathing heavy, his ears were flat, and his tail was dragging on the ground

"If i see you in the ring i surrender, you helped me out, and your obviously a better fighter, then again, i wont last three rounds, maybe two, then I'm done" Malick nodded then they waited, after a few more animals moved up, Garry left and fist bumped Malick, he waited for Garry to return after a few rounds, but after three he saw Garry come in, he had another bite mark on his side, and his nose was bloody, Malick waved for him to come over, and he gave him the rest of the meat he had, Garry felt better, then left giving Malick his number and Malick saw Garry got a platic bag with money in it, a lot, then a rhino grabbed something out of a tub and tossed it to Garry, it was a small set of shin guards

"Sweet armor, huh" Malick felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned and saw another rhino pointing his thumb at a door, Malick got up and put his bag on, he wrapped his arms then put his guards on, he stepped into a large irt pit, with glass over him, he saw the two wolf girls he met, one was giving him a thumbs up, the other blew a kiss to him, he caught it and winked

"HELLO PARTICIPANT ONE, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Malick saw a mic in the center of the ring but on the glass, he yelled

"FLYNN" It was Malicks middle name and the news knew his name, so he changed it up

"FLYNN, WELCOME TO THE PIT, WERE GONNA BE WATCHING YOU FIGHT MR.." The tiger from earlier yelled

"YAGLIF" The tiger threw his hoodie over to the side, and had his knife ready

"WELCOME YAGLIF, YOU TWO WILL BE FIGHTING OBVIOUSLY, GET READY IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, WHEN THE MICROPHONE CLICKS, FIGHT!" Malick nodded and the tiger nodded, he focused on his torso, and his armor formed, the crowd went wild, then Malick had electricity cover his body it flickered on his arms, and legs

"FLYNN, NO ELECTRIC WEAPONS" Malick yelled at the microphone

"ITS MY BODY, YOU WONT FIND ANY WEAPONS ON ME" The microphone clicked and the jumped up and landed in front of the tiger, the crowd got even louder, then he saw the tiger backing up, the tiger threw his knife at Malick, he caught it by the blade, then turned it and he showed the crowd the blade, it snapped and as it did he threw it at the tiger it hit him in the leg, then Malick leapt at him, and smashed the tigers chest into the wall, he dropped to the ground and a click sounded, over the mic

"FLYNN WINS, YAGLIF IS NO LONGER CONSCIOUS, PLEASE WALK TO YOUR DOOR!" Malick walked back and waited a leopard walked in then waved his hands in the air

"WELCOME BACK TARGO, ARE YOU READY?!" The leopard nodded then he heard the microphone turn on again

"FLYNN AFTER THE BATTLE YOU WILL BE SEARCHED FOR ELECTRIC WEAPONS, IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE REMOVE THEM" Malick shrugged then took a knife out of his bag, he removed the armor on his hand and cut it off, yelling as he did

"THAT ENOUGH PROOF?!" The announcers mic flipped on and he said

"YES, FIGHT WHEN READY" Malick looked at the leopard who was staring at Malicks hand then him, Malick once again jumped to his opponent, the leopard fell back and crawled back, the Malick picked him up by his shirt, then he made his arm warm, the leopard got shocked then Malick dropped him, he was alive for sure, but unconsious

"FLYNN WINS AGAIN, THESE ARE THE FASTEST TIMES EVER SEEN" Malick felt his body get warm, then he saw electricity erupt from his chest, and it disappeared, the crowd went wild, he felt cold, then he looked at his paws, he saw his eyes turn black, not green or blue, then he saw his head start to reform, he was changing, then he saw his old self, he was human again, the armor disapeared and he felt himself go out of control, he got shocked, then yelped and his body hurt again, he fell to his knees then stood up, he focused on his chest, and the armor came back, his eyes were still black, but he was human, he called for his electricity and he felt it burst into his legs and arms, then he walked back to his door

"A-AMAZING, FLYNN HAS SOMEHOW CHANGED INTO SOMETHING, MAYBE STRONGER OR WEAKER, HE MAY BE SHOWING MERCY" Malick stood at the door, then waited, he saw a gazelle come out, he heard a click after ten seconds, he ran at the gazelle and jumped in the air, as he flew to it, he shoved his legs forward and they slammed into the gazelle, it fall back, and stopped moving like the other animals

"WE NEED MIYAMOTO MUSASHI" The announcer said this then Malick saw the glass above him move the crowds cheer was so loud he put his hands over his ears, then he saw a large animal land in the middle of the pit, it had a huge sword, and a huge set of armor, he looked like a samurai

"FLYNNWILL YOU FIGHT MIYAMOTO!?" Malick gave a thumbs up, then took his knives out, he put everything he could into them, and electricity flickered off them, the animal was an elephant, it drew its sword, it was a zweilhander and it was big

"YOU WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH, A STRIKE FROM HIS SWORD WILL CUT YOU IN HALF, YOU NEED TO WIN BY KILLING HIM, ARE YOU READY!?" The glass closed then Malick stood tall, he nodded at the elephant, who took their mask off, and revealed to tusks, with metal on them

"LETS GO BIG BOY!" Malick ran at the elephant, he swung his sword, Malick jumped and kicked the elephant in its chest, it stumbled back a step, then grabbed Malick by his leg, with both hooves or whatever elephants have, then pulled him forward, he shoved one of his tusks through Malick, Malick dropped his weapons then coughed blood onto the elephants tusk, the elephant tossed Malick like a rock away, then lifted his whatevers into the air, Malick stood, pushing himseld up, then reforming his armor

"Boy, stand down, you will die, you need to give up" Malick put his fists up, and shifted his weight, the elephant picked his sword up, then held it in a short stance, then moved it to his back right

"I will slice you in half, I'm letting you have one more chance to leave" Malick shook his head, then the elephants took his gear off, and he had a very tight fabric suit, it was very thin, and he ran at Malick, as he approached, Malick stood straight, then let Miyamoto, hit him, Malick moved his arms at the strike, the sword cut through his arms then stopped at his chest, Malick kicked his arms away, then dove after them, he put one next to his missing arm socket and it reattched itself, the crowd stopped cheering and he grabbed his other arm, he put it on, then put his hands together, he tried to focus on them, then elecricity sparked in between them, he waited for Miyamoto to come, when he came over, Malick waited for him to swing, as he swung Malick grabbd the blade with his hands, trying to put his armor in that spot, the blade snapped and he took the broken piece, then drove the piece into Miyamotos stomach, he backed up, then fell down, the crowd shouted so loud the announcer want heard

"FLYNN YOU WIN THE PIT, YOU ARE THE NEW CHAMPION!" Malick raied his hands and look at his wolf friends, one was crying and the other was watching in amazement, he blew a kiss to her, and she smiled then tapped her friend and pointed to Malick, he waved and she waved back smiling, they both ran out of the room, then a few seconds went by, they ran into the pit, and both hugged him

"FLYNN, THAT WAS AWESOME!" One of the wolves kissed his armor, it slowly went away, and they backed up looking at his body, he was human again

"Something wrong?" They both shook their heads then smiled

"Lets go get your armor, then we can talk" Malick agreed with them, then they led him to the benchs, he got in and many animals stared at him, he saw the rhino from before, hand him a bag and then a large box, he handed him an envelope and they left the room, as they walked into the club, a weasel came up

"Flynn, nice to meet you, Luckys, my name, now lets talk about your role here" Malick nodded then looked at the girls, the weasel motioned for all of them to follow him

"That was the most magnificent battle i have ever seen, you beat the animals to fast, so i thought, he's beating these animals in less than a punch, and they cant hurt him, so send our champion in" Malick nodded, but didnt like Lucky already

"A punch would probably break all their bones, and a shock, full blast from my body, that will kill them one hundred percent" The weasel turned and smiled at him

"You have seven hundred thousand dollars, i also gave you a full set of gear, the envelope if a fake identity and everything you would ever need to become Flynn, then another name of course, but when you make you new name tell me the middle name then the last name, so we can show the police your fighting records, if they ask, they only arrest you if you murder someone, so thats why we give you so much money, if you kill somone you die, if you show control, your rewarded, majorly" Malick thougt of his new name, he knew it instantly, Flynn Malick Steel-Trap, Jak and Dens last names, then his real name as his middle

"I'll just use my last two names, switched around" Lucky snapped his fingers and a rhino came over, he held a clipboard, and pointed to a line that said new name

"Flynn, your going to love it here" Malick signed his name then he was handed a small metal box, he opened it and saw at least twenty licences for every type of vehicle, a birth certificate, a social security number, and many other forms of identification, he put all of the things away, while keeping some of the forms for a safe or a hidden spot in the case

"So, i just work here?" Lucky spun around walking backwards then said

"You can live here, work here, whatever, you dont need to work here, you dont need to live here, just come here when we have someone who wants to fight the champion" Malick smiled then nodded

"If you ever need a place to stay come here, and to this room" Lucky opened a door then showed a room with white everything, but there was a small group of bunnys, they all had a bikini or under garments on, and were on a bed talking, Malick closed the door and said

"Where are their cloths?" Luckys jaw dropped then he laughed, then the rhinos did, but the two wolves smiled at Malick

"Flynn their workers, they work here to make you "Feel good, ok?" Malick backed away from the door and got behind the two wolves, he saw Lucky smile at him

"Ah, so what you got a girl or somethin?" Malick shook his head then said

"I want to, talk to her, but shes scared of me, she thinks I'm a monster" Malick, formed his armor, then the electricity sparked on his limbs

"WOW your even cooler up close, how do you do that?" Malick made the armor and electricity go away

"I was a torture victim, and they injected things into me, making armor and electricity form on me, i can cut a limb off and then grow it back, or reattach it, i was there for a day, then i got out, but they had done so much to me, i was very delusional, and my only friend left Zootopia, so i looked around for things to do to make money, and found this place" Lucky said sorry, then pulled Malick by his hand into the room, and left the room, he heard the door make a noise not a clicking one, more like a beeping one, he tried the door but it was locked, he shocked the lock, but when he pulled on the door it didnt move

"Where you tryna go Flynn?" He turned and saw four bunnys behind him all wearing their underwear and one wearing a bikini

"Oh, uh, just gonna get a drink" One of the bunnys pointed to a small counter and he sighed then walked over to it, he sat in a seat, and saw a large glass counter had something on it, he looked at it and saw it was a menu, he clicked a drink that he thought said rum, but it said gum, it was a gum soda, tequila, and vodka, both his least favorite alcohols, and a gumball at the bottom, filled with whiskey, it was odd looking to him, but he chugged it then chewed the gum up and spit it out in a bin

"Fucking gross" Malick waved his tongue in the air, then got a napkin and wiped it, a bunny hopped onto the seat then the counter

"Flynn, come on, were waiting for you" She tapped his nose when she said you, then turned and swayed her hips jumping onto the seat then the floor, he sighed then said

"Look, i want i certain bunny as my girlfriend, and i guess you call them mates, but i want her as my wife as well" The bunny from before made a pouty face and Malick couldnt resist but ask what was wrong

"Whats wrong?" Malick knew the answer but the bunny jumped onto the seat next to him, then onto his lap

"Flynn your supposed to like us, were adorable little bunnys, with cute tails, one bunny isnt going to satisfy you alone, your huge" She hugged onto his chest and rubbed her face in his chest, then looked up at him, he was smiling but said

"Its very considerate to offer...your body to me, but i dont think i can do that to you guys, cause one, your all little bunnys, two your nice, and three, i need to get out of here" Malick looked around the room finding things to take with him when he left, he got a lot of gear, and a new bag, he sat on the bed then the bunny hopped up on his thighs Malick set her down gently then walked over to the door and instead of being nice, he punched the door and then opened his hand then pulled, the door came with his hand, then he set it on the wall, and threw a salute to the bunnys

"Gooday guys, and get some cloths on, there are some mean animals here" The bunnys stared as he walked out, he saw two rhinos run up

"Hey Flynn, you cant come out unless the boss says so" Malick didnt know this, so he smiled and said

"I got a call someone wants to fight, so do i go or wait for you two?" The rhinos looked at each other then moved

"Thanks boys, see ya in a while" Malick ran past them fast, he saw his wolf friends and he ran to them, there were two tigers pushing them uo against the wall, and messing with them

"Oi, buds get out of the way" Malick hit one tiger in the jaw, then he hit the other in the stomach

"FLYNN, THANK YOU!" One wolf kissed his cheek, the other hugged him

"Flynn here are our numbers, call if you ever want to talk, we gotta go, oh yea, I'm Missy, this is Donna" Malick kissed the backs of their paws, then left walking with them out, until he got out, the wolves kissed Malick on his lips and walked away

"Ok, now i gotta find a new place, but i have a lot of money and an identity, so I'm set" Malick walked around then found a bank, he asked to make an account, and it was late, as soon as it was made, he went to the front and set the money on the counter

"Hello, can i deposit all this?" A male cheetah, looked at him then the money

"Uh, yes, but where did you get this sir? just proper precaution" Malick took something out of his bag and the cheetah put his hands, up Malick took a piece of armor out and said

"I won it at a fighing arena" The cheetah breathed deep, then nodded and took the bag, walking to a large gate then showing something to the guards and walking in, he came back out and handed Malick a note

"Ok, just show us this and we can give you your money" Malick smiled then set it on the counter

"Can i have a credit card of some sort?" The cheetah nodded and gave him a sliver and clear card, he told Malick to stand still and straight, he took a picture of Malick with a very small camera, then took Malicks card and stuck it into the camera, he took it out then stamped it with a little stamper, and gave it to him

"Pin?" Malick told him his birthdate, then the cheetah typed something into his side computer, he took the note and stuck it into the computer, then another card popped out, he asked Malick for his card, then put the two together, and clamped it down with a metal claw

"Ok, all done, your money is on your account" Malick was extremely surprised by his speed

"No wonder you work here, your fast" The cheetah smiled and waved goodbye as Malick left

"Ok, now to buy something" Malick thought then decided to get a meal, he was starving, he hadnt eaten for at least a day

"Now to find a restaurant open at" Malick checked his phone, it was one am

"Well shit, that cheetahs loyal, i doubt any restaurant would be open at this time" Malick was also curious as to why he wasnt noticed as the guy being tortured for a day

"Hmm, what can i eat right now? I dont thi-" Malick heard someone screaming from beside the bank, he ran over and saw a wolf pushing a bunny over a big box and messing with the cloths on her lower half

"OI FUCK HEAD" Malick ran over and slammed his hand into the wolfs neck, he fell over, and the bunny started crying, Malick saw her cover herself, then he got on his knees and held his arms out, the bunny hugged him and he pulled her cloths back up while she hugged him, she cried into his shoulder and he calmed her down

"T-thank you, *Sniff* he w-was trying to..." Malick held her then shushed her and she nodded on him, she pulled away and saw he wasnt a normal animal, but he was sort of nice looking

"Are you alright for now miss?" The bunny nodded then adjusted her pants, and walked with Malick to the exit of the alley

"Um, can you walk me home, i dont want that wolf or any other animal trying to do that" Malick smiled then nodded at her, she held his hand like a child, but he was fine with it

"I'm Flynn, nice to meet you miss, sorry i couldnt stop that quicker" The bunny shook her head and wiped her face with a tissue she had in her pocket

"Nice to meet you Flynn, I'm Hannah, thank you for taking care of that wolf" Malick smiled and walked for a few more minutes with her, then she stood in front of a brick house, that looked new, like all the others next to it

"Well, this is my house, thanks for walking me home" The bunny smiled at Malick and started walking to her door, but stopped midway when she heard foot steps going away from her home, Malick was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket

"FLYNN WAIT" Hannah ran after him, she wanted to know Malick he saved her from getting violated

"Huh, oh yes Hannah?" She ran up to him, and pointed to her house

"Can you come in for a drink or something? i only thanked you, you saved me from a horrible crime, that mostly never get solved, can i get you some coffee, or a drink at all?" Malick thought then smiled and nodded

"Sure, i guess one drink couldnt hurt" Hannah led him back then walked in with him, she emptied her pockets onto a small table next to the door, and led him upstairs, there was a kitchen upstairs, and it looked like one from a cooking show

"Wow, this is a nice cookery it clean, and shiny" Malick made her giggle, and she seemed surprisingly calm from what had just happened

"Thanks, i try to keep it clean, but i usually have to clean it every two days from cooking, I'm not very good, so i try to get better" Malick felt happy for her, she was kind, and she tried her best to achieve something

"Ok, so i have some alcohol, some coffee i can make, and some juices, which one would you like?" Malick was very thirsty, he also hadnt drank anything in a while, except that horrible gumball drink

"Can i have some of the juice, any of them will do" She nodded her head and took out a pink bottle, it was cherry lemonade Malick loved sour things and fruit drinks, so he loved the juice

"Wow, that felt good going down, havent drank something..healthy in a while" Hannah sat at the table Malick was, with a smaller cup of the juice

"Well, good, i usually dont drink juice since its so sugary, but i still keep it around" Malick and her made small talk, and some jokes, and when it got even later he decided he should go

"Well, its very late, i think you should get some sleep, you have my number, so call if you need anything" Hannah played with her thumbs then said

"Could you stay for the night? i dont know if the wolf knows where i live, i have a room you could sleep in" Malick thought for a few moments, he did have no place to go, so he nodded his head, and Hannah smiled at him

"Ok, sweet, just right there, is your room, if you need anything, just call for me, I'm gonna watch a movie, if you want to watch with me, go ahead, i wont stop you" Malick was going to be bored, since he didnt have anything on his phone to do, and he didnt want to ask for the internet code, so he decided to watch with her, after a few minutes, Hannah came down the stairs in a pajama shirt and pants, her ears were behind her head, and Malick instantly liked her as much as Bell, they were both kind, and Hannah didnt judge him at all for his looks, Bell had but she was scared of his other side, Hannah also let him in her home but all he did was knock a wolf out

"So what do you want to watch?" She turned her tv on and used a remote to scroll through an app called Yulu, and it had hundreds of movies and shows Malick had never heard of

"Whatever you want, I'm fine with" Hannah took a while then had an idea, she asked Malick what his favorite genre was, and it was horror, but he also liked action

"Ok, how about the nightmare on elephant street?" Malick blinked twice then looked at the screen, he nodded and she started the movie, after half an hour had gone by, Hannah was close to Malick with he legs pointed away from him, and she was started to slouch over to her left, making her readjust herself every few mometns so she didnt fall on Malick

"You know if you need to lay down, i can move, or you can lay on m-" Malick stopped talking and blushed, Hannah sat straight, and both of them watched the movie, a new part was being shown with a person in a basement, while and odd looking tiger was in it with him, singing a lullaby, then a few seconds went by and they person got lift up then screamed and Hannah shot over to Malick holding his arm, he smiled then turned it and pulled it out, he put his arm around her shoulder and felt her fur standing up, he rubbbed it down, and most of it flattened, she was a very soft bunny, she was so much softer than Bell, and she was a little cuter, her fur was white, and she had a black splotch on her head, she also had them on the tips of her ears

"Oh sorry Flynn, i got a little jumpy" She scooted over and Malick pulled his arm back, he saw her pressing her paws into her leg, and crossing her legs, he scooted over and looked at her fur, it was standing again

"If your scared your fine, you can hold on or whatever you need" Malick saw her fur settle then her legs and paws relax a little, she moved over to him and got under his arm, she rubbed his side, but he smelled odd, like blood, or something like snow, his body was also cold, not warm like most

"Malick? why do you smell like blood and snow?" Malick looked at her odd then paused the movie to smell himself, he thought he smelled like gun powder, then it slowly went away, he did smell like blood and snow, then he saw a image flash in his mind of the monsters on the mountain, he saw Jaks head torn off, and his corpse thrown into a wall, after that he saw images, of him shoving his hand through the chest, of himself

"What the hell?" He felt cold, then touched his skin, it was cold, and it had gotten wet, he wasnt sweating, but almost like he was produing water, the stuff got in his mouth and it tasted like snow, cold and soft

"Whats happening to me!?" Malick took his shirt off, and saw his chest was open, then he felt something wrap around his throat and pull up, he felt it start to strangle him, and he saw Hannah backing away from him, he pointed to his bag, then she ran over to it and threw it to him, he caught it and took the knife out, as he started to see black around the edges of his vision, he cut the rope

"FLYNN!" Hannah ran over and started to wipe his back off with his shirt and and untie the noose

"What happened?!" Malick saw his chest close, then Hannah backed away as it did

"Hannah, wait, dont do anything, I'm fine, i can heal and stuff just be c-" Hannah started to cry and back away, Malick stood tall then walked closer to her, she backed into a wall then ran to the stairs, he walked up them and heard a door slam, he walked to her door, and knocked on it, she was crying but something else, he heard a knife being drawn, then he kicked the door down and saw Hannah holding a knife, he ran over and took it from her then threw it into the hall

"Dont kill me please!" Hannah got on her knees and covered her face, Malick got on his and picked her up, he hugged her and felt his skin, it was warm now, and he wasnt covered in water


	107. Chapter 107

Jak and Mary with the others

"Malick is out there, and he's hurt or scared or all of it, he is not normal anymore, you saw him, he had electricity come out of him when he was wet, and he could regenerate, but right when he injected the last serum, the camera cut off, we dont even know what it could do, what if it killed h-" Mary kissed Jak, then laid back on his chest

"He's alive Jak, and he's gonna survive, he's smart like you, so he is going to make money and get a weapon to defend himself from anything that trys to hurt him" Jak wrapped his arms around her, then nodded and pulled the covers over them, covering up to his solar plexus so Marys head was above the covers

"Goodnight Jak, love you" Jak smiled and rubbed her ears

"Goodnight Mary, i love you to" Jak closed his eyes and thought of Malick being tortured, then dreamed about it, and he woke up when Malick yelled his name in his dream

"MALICK!" Jak sat up and Mary held onto him, then looked up at him sleepily

"J-Jak? Come on its ten, go to sleep, i told you, he is fine, we can look for him in a few hours, like two" Jak laid back down, then hugged Mary feeling his hands heat up, he removed them then waved them in the air

"Jak, are you sure your ok?" Jak nodded and put his hands on the covers, they were fine, and he was as well

"Ok, lets pass the time, and get your mind off this" Mary kissed Jak and wrapped her arms around his neck, he laid still then he lifted Mary off of him, and she moved his hands off her arms, then got back on his chest, and kissed him harder

"Mary this isnt working" Mary kissed him again but more passionately and spread her legs on either side of his stomach, she sat up and took her shirt off, then bra, she kissed him again, but this time Jak kissed back, then she felt him grab he bottom, she moaned in his mouth, then she moved down, and sat on his waist, he tensed a little then relaxed, he never did that before, so Mary moved a little, then felt him poke her

"Jak, this is new, you usually never feel like this" Jak nodded then blushed, he felt her fur on his stomach, she set her paws on his stomach and began to bob on his waist

"M-Mary what are you doing?" Mary smiled at him then sat statically on him

"We havent actually done it, Rex and Abbie both have more than once, Art and Sarah have, and we both know Casey has done it with Berry, but we havent really, you know" Jak knew everyone had indeed had sex before them, and they knew each other the longest, she had teased him before, and they have been naked before in the shower, they did screw each other before but they werent very good at remembering that

"Ok, fine, what do you want me to do?" Mary smirked then stood above his chest and pulled her cloths off, she put her knees on either side of his neck, then moved up onto his face

"Jak i think you know what to do here" Jak felt odd, then he placed his hands on her legs and licked her soft spot, she moaned and her knees buckled, trying to connect as Jak ate her

"Jak, go on, harder, faster all that" Jak stuck his tongue in her, then pulled down on her legs, she moaned more then leaned forward, placing her paws on the headboard

"Ok, Jak i think I'm going to be done soon" Jak ignored her, he was in the moment, Mary moved her legs a little then felt him pull down, she tried to move his hands, but he put more of his face in her, she moaned then gave up and pulled his head forward, and placed her forehead on the wall, she felt something warm in her soft spot, then moaned loudly

"UGH, JAK!" Mary discharged on Jaks face and in his mouth, he let go and she moved back onto his chest panting

"S-see, thats what y-you get f-for doing that" Jak smiled and licked her lips

"Taste sweet, or at least like healthy bunny" Mary rolled her eyes then felt Jak sit up, he wiped his face, and wiped it on his arm

"But you did like that huh?" Mary blushed and nodded

"I didnt think you wanted me to make you do that, so i wanted to distract you, not "that" over your face and in your mouth" Mary saw him smile then he scooted her close to him, she felt his friend on her leg

"Jak, how are you still...that?" Mary pointed down

"Well, i only pleased you, so i guess we both enjoyed it, but you did more" Mary did, and she did distract him

"My turn then" Mary moved his pants then his boxers down, and saw his thing pointing up

"Ok, so your ready for this right?" Jak nodded and kept sitting up, she backed her bottom up a little then felt him rub between her legs, she eeped then looked down and she had her legs on either side of his, he was right under her, so she pushed his thing flat, then sat down on it and moved up and down, Jak moaned then grabbed the sheets hard

"So y-you like this Jak?" Jak moaned yes then she pointed him up a little and inserted his tip into her bottom

"OK, THAT IS BIG" Mary accidently said loduly then her ears drooped, she pushed more into her and then moaned a little, she wanted more, so she pushed more and then felt for something, she grabbed Jak shoulder and then put her other paw on his other shoulder, she lowered herself, then Jak pulled his knees up and she squeaked when he finished the job, she closed her eyes and the pain went away, she opened her eyes and she was on him, but his hands were holding him up, so she went up and down, it didnt hurt, then she thought something

"Can he use his healing power anywhere?" Jak moaned as she went up and down, and when she felt him clench his chest, she went all the way down, then felt him fill her

"See, was that to hard?" Jak shook his head then smiled at her

"Now, that were done, lets clean you u-" Jak kissed her, then pushed her legs back down on him, she felt him in her, and he was still hard, she kissed back then wrapped her arms around his neck, and used him as a lift, she pulled up on him, then lowered then repeated, until she felt him tense again, and he moaned a little louder, and as he did, Mary felt her body get lifted into the air, she was set on Jaks shoulders, but the wrong way, then she felt his mouth on her soft spot, she grabbed his hair and held it as he made her feel good, she wrapped her legs around his neck, then started to push on his back with her feet, and pushed herself into his mouth more, making him put his hands on her back, then she felt warm and she pulled his hair then she moved her legs and saw Jak with his mouth closed and his cheeks puffed out

"Oh my gosh, Jak I'm sorry, i didnt mean let go right in your mouth" Jak swallowed and Marys mouth opened

"Wow, i could do this every morning, i just need your help, and motivation" Jak smiled and he set Mary beside him, then got up and walked into the wash room, he came out with a wet towel, then turned Mary and handed her the towel, he cleaned the sticky parts on the outside, then Mary went into the wash room and closed the door

"I'll get dressed, your cloths are on the bed" Jak set her cloths on the bed, she had only three different shirts, and two different types of pants or leggings, she had so much of the same outfit you could make a small army, and she couldnt decide between the shirt, or the shoulderless one, so he chose for her, and she didnt care

"Thanks Jak, I'm coming out, is the door locked?" Jak checked it and answered yes, they have had Art come in before but not on purpose

"Oh, i forgot about this shirt" Jak rolled his eyes as she laughed

"So, whats for breakfast?" Jak saw Mary walk over her dresser then pick her phone up and type something in, she showed him a screen, with a cafe on it

"Well, you already ate, so i think i need some food" Jak coughed then pounded on his chest, Mary laughed and pat his arm, since her arms couldnt reach his back, unless he was leaning down to talk to her like normal

"Joking Jak, come on lets go eat then look for Malick" Jak nodded then they left, Jak knew everyone was asleep from, past events that involve some creepy monsters

After a short ride to the cafe, Jak got off of his bike, then walked into the cafe with Mary trying to get out of his jacket, she unzipped and hopped out scowling at him, he shrugged then took his helmet off

"Sorry, forgot you were there" Mary took her custom bunny helmet off and held it waiting with Jak

"That was so cute you guys" Jak and Mary turned around, they saw Mchorn and Clawhauser, Clawhauser had his phone out, and he was watching Jak walk in from the side, with Mary pressing on the inside of the jacket, he also saw her hop down, then Jak zipped his jacket up, and he stopped recording there

"Oh, what you guys gonna send that to Bogo and everyone else?" Clawhauser made a 'duh' gesture then sent it to Bogo, and after a few seconds Jak took his phone out, and almost on queue Bogo called

"Ben, when i need a favor from you, you do it" Clawhauser nodded then snickered

"Bogo, how are you?" Bogo was heard laughing in the backrounf then rustling

"JAK, THE VIDEO BENJAMIN SENT ME IS SO FUNNY, SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS GONNA JUMP UP AND SLAP YOU" Jak smiled and he saw Clawhauser recording again, then he looked down and Mary hopped up and slapped him

"Oh thats fucking hilarious" Mchorn started to laugh he was crying, Clawhauser sent it to Bogo

"Jak, Ben just sent me another, one second...*slap*...AHAHAHAHAHAHA, JAK SHE DID SLAP YOU!" Jak felt embarrassed, he saw Mary smiling at him showing her teeth off

"Your the funniest fucking bunny i know" Mary hugged him, then Clawhauser said

"Awww, your the cutest, just like Nick and Judy, or Art and Sarah, your all so...PERFECT" Clawhauser stared at his phone, then sent the final video of Mary hugging Jak

"Thanks..Ben, right?" Clawhauser put both hands in front of his mouth and squealed

"YEA" Clawuhauser nodded, then Jak saw they were up next, he scooped her up and set her on one his shoulders

"Mchorn, kill me" Clawhauser passed out then Mchorn took him to a seat and set him in it, he ordered their drinks then Jak sat with Mary on his shoulder drinking coffee

"So, Jak, you havent been in the precinct for a while, neither has Nick or Judy, are you guys on a really long vacation or something?" Jak looked up and looked at Mary

"I'm in their protective custody, and Mary here, she has to decide when I'm better for her to leave, but i dont think that will happen in a while" Mchorn nodded and sipped on his coffee, he looked at Mary who was puffing her cheeks out then blowing out

"Mary, what are you doing?" Jak watched as she stuck her tongue

"Its hot, i burnt my tongue" Jak motioned for her to move lower, then he stuck his tongue out and made her, he touched the top of her tongue with his finger, and she pushed her teeth on top

"Thanks, i forgot about that, also, where can you use your healing thingy?" Jak motion all over his body as he drank some of his coffee

"Oh, ok, so when we were d-" Jak pushed her back while taking her coffee then caught her and sat her on the table

"Yes, yes i did" Mchorn laughed then drank some of his coffee

"What did you do together?" Clawhauser was awake now, and paying attention to every word

"Nothing, just some couple stuff" Jak looked at Mary who started to give him a devious smile

"Dont" Jak mouthed then Mary stood up and held her arms up

"Maybe i will maybe i wont, find out" Jak set his coffee then Marys coffee on the table he set her on his shoulder and gave her, her coffee

"Ma and Jak had s-" Jak slammed his fist on the table coughing

"A SLEEP OVER" Clawhauser smiled and Mchorn had coffee in his mouth, puffing his cheeks out, trying not to laugh and choke on it

"So Ben, hows it been goin at the ZPD?" Clawhausers face changed a little, he looked sad

"There was some animal who jumped out of a building, we though he was trying to kill himself, but he crashed into a building and got up, then he ran through the other wall and hit the ground, so Nick and Judy tried to stop him, but as they were reloading, he came over and crushed the hood of their cr, then their engine, he only hit it like three or four times, he was like a wolf, but they couldnt tell with the armor he had on" Jak nodded his head and Clawhauser said he only crushed the car, so the animal was passive aggressive-ish

"Has he hurt anyone yet?" Clawhauser shook his head then smiled

"He actually save a little kid from being hit with a taser shot, Judys taser malfunctioned and she accidentely shot at the hippo, so the wolf looking thing blocked it with his paw, he didnt even look phased when it hurt, so i guess hes scared or something" Jak nodded, but didnt care about that anymore, he wanted to find Malick since, the animal was a friendly type

"Well, we will see you guys later, Mchorn, Clawhauser it was f-" Mary interrupted him and said

"Sex, not a sleep over" Then drank the remainder of her coffee and hopped down to throw the cup away, Mchorn swallowed his coffee then started to laugh again, Clawhauser just looked back at Jak, then back at Mary

"You, Jak, did a bunny, like you were able to get yo-" Jak got up and walked over to Mary threw his cup away then walked out, Mchorns face was on the table laughing uncontrollably

"That was no where near smooth, that was embarrassing" Mary shrugged then held her arms up, Jak picked her up and she already had her helmet on, Jak picked her up then set her in his jacket

"You know you love me" Mary zipped part of the jacket up and then Jak got on his bike and backed up

"I do, but you embarrass me sometimes, so yea i love you" Jak turned the right handle forward and they moved out onto the street, and turned left towards the jungle district, where Jak, and Scott were held


	108. Chapter 108

Nick and Judy after their car gets totaled

"Nick, did it just destroy our car?" Nick nodded slowly looking at the hood, which was a bent and crumbled piece of metal, the engine looked like a bowl now, and many of the parts were shut together due to the force that was put into the engine

"Well, we tried, Bogo asked us to find this animal who jumped out of a building and crashed into another, we find he is still alive, and that he can jump across Zootopia, like hes playing leap frog" Judy scowled at Nick who smirked then waved a paw at the car

"So, what do we do now? we cant follow him, he jumped way to far, we cant get a ride, cause we were the only ones assigned to this, and we have t get our car back to the ZPD" Judy sighed then her ears drooped down and they holstered their tasers

"Come on Carrots, we got this" Nick walked over to the passenger side then opened the door and got on the radio

"Guys we need to squad cars and a tow truck" Nick waited for a response but only heard static, and a K

"Hello? anyone?" Nick heard static, then the static faded away

"Ok, never mind, we dont got this" Nick heard sirens and Judy did to, they ran towards them hoping to get a ride

"ITS GRIZZOLI AND FRANCINE" They ran to the car that was starting up, and they waved, the car pulled up to them

"Guys what are you doing, Bogo just called for everyone to get over to Saha-" Nick pointed behind them he saw the car, and the hood, then he pointed to the back, they got in and disengaged the locks, they turned the lights on and sped toward Sahara square

"So what did Bogo need us for?" Francine threw a red file back to them, and they opened it, there was a wolf in black armor like the one they saw, it was a picture a civilian took, then there was another of him as a black wolf

"Wait he is a wolf?" Nick nodded then examined the evidence that he was causing harm to people, there wasnt any, it just said he was a potential hazard

"We catch all these criminals, but when we have the ones that can jump a couple miles, its hard to catch them" Judy smiled at Grizzoli who chuckled a little, they were all relaxed except Francine who was trying to avoid all the cars

"He isnt a hazard so far, he saved a kid from when Judys taser when it misfired" Nick winked at her then Grizzoli laughed again

"He took your cruiser down with some sort of what? hammer, or something, he has a weapon so he is dangerous" Nick and Judy both looked at each other and said in unison

"He used his fist" Grizzoli sat straight, then looked back

"Ok, he's an even bigger threat than before, if he can break our cruisers with his fist, then he is very dangourous these hoods are bullet proof, and made of rolled steel, its almost five layers, and it was hot rolled, its stronger than normal steel, he broke YOUR hood with his FIST, thats strong enough to punch through a vault door" Nick and Judy both felt cold, they could have been easily killed, but the werent he let them live, and he saved the kid, he was nice, hopefully

After a few minutes, they got to Sahara Square and sped into a neighborhood with a lot of new noise complaints, they saw a squirrel running, then a black wolf jogging

"Wheres the spot he landed? do you guys kn-" They all saw a building with a hole in it and the cemenet bellow had been crushed

"Well where could he be? no one can just walk away from that unharmed" They all thought then Judy remembered the jogger

"THE BLACK WOLF THAT WAS JOGGING!" They turned their car around, and sped down the sidewalk, they didnt see him anymore, and at the pace he was going, he should have been stopped at the corner next to them

"Look around, hes not in those stores, not in that club or any of that, theres no one in any of them" The clubs bouncer was gone and the line was empty, so they ignored the club, and the stores around the other corners

"Can he jump higher then before, like flying heights, or into the atmosphere?" Nick looked out of the window up and only saw a blue sky and some clouds

"Nope, cause for one, a fall that high, means a jet would be ineffective, and two he would be falling fast than a rocket, so he would get so hot, his body would turn white, and it would melt, the amount of speed you get from doing that is so much you would also not breath, the air would pass to quickly on either side of your body, you'd cut the air in half and get crushed" Nick was now impressed by Judys intellect with momentum and other speed related science theorys, she is a bunny after all

"Well, where could he be? i dont hear anyone screaming, or getting picked up by a big black wolf wearing armor that can crush cars" Judy rolled her eyes at Nick then began scanning the area on her side with Grizzoli

Malick and Hannah

"Hannah, i wouldnt hurt you ever, your a little bunny, what were you going to do with the knife?" Hannah pushed him off her, or at least tried he held on letting her have room to breath and push, but he put an arm on her back and around her waist

"I-i didnt want y-you to kill me i wou-" Malick hugged her again, and rubbed her head with his

"Why would you ever do that, thats horrible..you have the strength to just cut your own throat?" Hannah cried again and Malick felt her arms go limp, she gave up on trying to get out of his hug, so she just let him

"Y-yes, i can i dont want to die by another person, and not by you, your n-nice" Malick carried her to her bed, then set her on it

"You arnt going to die, I'm just very...different, i have electricity, and armor i can form, i can slit my throat and live, you cant, so dont" Hannah stopped crying and poked his chest, he was warm and soft, but still smelled like snow, no more blood

"What was with the noose and your chest then?" Malick shrugged and sat next to her

"Its gone and i dont think it will coe back, so calm down, I'm fine, your fine, and no ones hurt" Malick lifted her arms and pulled her sleeve up and examined her arms, making sure she was indeed ok

"Ok, put your legs on the bed" Malick pulled her pajama pants legs up, and examined her legs, other than him turning red, they were fine

"Do you feel ok?" Hannah nodded and Malick asked her to turn and show him her back, when she turned he lifted the shirt up, and on her back were three large slash marks

"Oh my god, are you feeling woozy?" Malick put his hand on the wound, and Hannah stayed still, she shivered a little, feeling his hands on her back

"No, I-I' fine, just nervous" Malick took his shirt and tore some cloth off the bottom, he placed it over the wound, and it fell off like there was nothing there, he thought about licking the wound since he was a wolf, but he forgot he was human again

"Ok, I'm going to try something, just bear with me, ok?" Hannah nodded, and he placed both his hands on her sides, he wanted to put armor on her wounds, but when he tried, he felt his armor form

"Hannah, do not turn around, ju-" Hannnah turned her head and saw him, he stood up and backed to the door, she pulled her shirt down, then backed up to the top of her bed, his eyes were electric blue again

"What are you?" Malick shook his head and got closer, she backed up to the other side of the bed and walked around, she got on the other side, then he moved again, she went in the opposite direction, then he got on the bed, she backed up, he crawled to her and was only a foot away from her face, she saw his eyes close up she liked them, they were pretty, then the armor on his face went away, and she kissed Malick, she pulled back and he looked surprised

"Flynn, are you ok?" Malick nodded then, moved forward and kissed Hannah again, she turned her head and put her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and they kissed, both getting more and more intense, Malicks armor went away, and he felt warm, he shocked himself, but he didnt care, Hannah let go and saw he had yelped a little when kissing her

"Whats wrong?" Malick felt warm then shocked himself again, he put his hands on the wall and calmed down

"Do you have a shock watch or something? whats that electricity coming from?" Malick moved his hands down, then focused on his arms and legs, electricity started to move up and down his limbs, his eyes were brighter, then the light flickered and went out, Malick could see in the dark, but with blue nightvision, he saw Hannah had pulled her knees in and was looking around, Malick put his chest on her knees, and she put her paw on his cheek, he rubbed it with his face, and she moved her legs straight, he was pressed against her now, and she moved under him a little more, he moved down and both were looking at each others eyes, Hannah had some sort of orange eye color, she moved up to his face and kissed, he laid on the bed making sure to keep his weight off of Hannah, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on he chest, she ran her fingers through his hair rubbed his neck, after a few minutes both of them felt something cold and Malick picked her up and put her behind him, the saw something large in the corner, it had no face, and it was big, its knuckles were dragging on the ground, Malick saw it lift its arm up, it was so long, then Malicks armor formed and he wrapped his body around Hannahs, the beast smashed its fist into Malick and he didnt get hurt, neither did Hannah

"Flynn what is that thing?!" Malick shook his head, and she felt it on her neck, it smashed again, she saw her lower level, and then Malick turned his body, she was still ok, Malick was fine, but the monster wasnt done, it jumped down, and Malick turned once more, the monster landed on his back and he tried to keep his body from crushing Hannah, he was done playing with this thing, he just wanted to be with Hannah, he didnt even care for Bell anymore, he spun his legs and kicked the monster in the shin, it backed up and fell into a wall, Malick got up and charged at a wall, he bursted through it and he turned back, the monster was running after them so fast, it looked unreal, Malick jumped and Hannah screamed as he did, she held onto him, then saw the city, she was scared but it was pretty

"FLYNN WHATS GOING ON!?" Malick looked down at her, then said

"Ok, my name isnt Flynn, sorry, its my middle name, its Malick, and i have no idea, but it cant get us when were this far from it" Malick saw her face change, she looked like she had just been told her brother wastn her brother, she looked back down, and saw the ground coming fast, she held onto Malicks neck and he landed, she heard the concrete smash, and his armor went away, he set her down then fell forward

"Malick?" Hannah said his name then heard him groan, his back was bleeding, then she saw something in the lower right part, she got closer, he had a knife sticking out of him, it went in between his armor, when the monster smashed down on him, and it broke the thin amount between the joints

"Malick, what do i do your hurt, a knife is in you!" Malick felt around, then grabbed the knife and yanked it out, he felt better instantly, it had been stuck into his appendix

"O-ok, lets go back" Hannah looked at him odd then her jaw dropped, her had at least five knifes in his chest, and one in his neck

"When did those get there!?" Malick looked odd, then he looked down, he jumped a little then laughed

"Sorry, didnt see them" Malick pulled all of them out, then the one in his neck, he pulled it out slowly, it hurt the most, but he ended up, taking it off like a band aid, quick and a little sticky

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick" Hannah saw him get on his knees in front of her, he showed her the knife then gave it to her

"Ok, so you dont like seeing me in pain?" Hannah nodded, not liking where this was going

"Ok, slit my throat" Hannah shook her head, then Malick smiled

"I made my brothers stab me in the arms, if you can slit your own throat, you can cut someone elses, now just do it ok" Hannah put the knife to his throat then jerked it to the left, she closed her eyes and heard him cough then he fell over, and she opened her eyes, her cloths had blood all over them, and her arm, she dropped the knife, then got to Malicks level and covered his throat, he moved her paws and pointed to the sliced part, she tried to cover it, but he held her paws and coughed two more times before it sealed itself

"MALICK YOU IDIOT" Malick smiled, then Hannah slapped him and kissed him, he hugged her and wiped some blood off of her fur, he picked her up, then jumped and she was in the air again

"Malick, why did you make me do that?" Malick looked at her, she was covered in his blood and looking away from his eyes

"I made my brothers stab me in the arms, so that they had a sense of how it felt to stab their brother, so if i ever tried to hurt them, or kill them, they would be able to kill me faster, we all did it to each other, and we drank a lot after we did it, so when we woke up, we all had very badly bandaged arms, later that day, it got dark, and me along with one of my brothers got really drunk, so we got this tattoo" Malick pointed to the red star on the underpart of his collarbone then said

"And when we woke up the next day, we got our other brother, and he got one, it was almost christmas, and we all got stuff for each other, we got each other some jokey presents and then the real stuff, i got a revolver from my brother Den, along with a really nice ghillie suit, and then i got a pair of goggles with a ski mask from my brother Jak, i forgot what else he got me, but all the stuff was insulated, and we were in Russia at the time...OH he got me these really cool lenses for my scopes and i could see heat, so when we went on our op, we waited to be lifted, we shot into the snow, and found the bullet, they used weaker vision masks, and we played it for so long, what we didnt know is that our superior was watching, when he found us, they were all laughing and they took my brothers maks, but since i had some normal goggles, i got to keep mine, it was really fun" Malick landed at that last moment then saw the house was fine, the walls were fine, the street had no rubble and no one noticed

"Um, you see that?" Hannah nodded then Malick made her stay behind him, he walked in and saw nothing was broken, but the knives in her knife block, many were missing

"Ok, well i dont think its here still" Hannah stayed close, and he entered each room searching it and they found nothing

"Well, now we know were safe, shall we return to your room?" Hannah was staring at something behind him in his room, he turned and saw Jak, and Den hanging on the ceiling

"JAK, DEN!" Malick ran over and ripped the rope from the ceiling he tried to close their chests and heal them, but they were dead

"JAK, COME ON BUDDY WAKE UP!" Malick shook Jaks corpse but he laid still and dead

"DEN YOU CANT DIE, JAK IS DEAD, HELP HIM PLEASE" Malick started to cry and shook Jak constantly, this Jak was the nineteen year old Jak, the youngest one, right when they all started, he was in his gear, and Den was as well, he searched them for their wallets to make sure they were real, he found everything on them, and he took both of their patches off and put them in his pocket, he looked at Hannah then back at the bodys, they were gone, he felt for the patches, they were still there, the skull with the crosshair in the eye, both of the patches were brand new looking, and he put them back in his pocket, they had Jak and Den written in red on the bottoms, like their actual patches

"Where did they go?!" Malick looked around the house again and couldnt find them, he cried in his room, and Hannah rubbed his back, or hugged him, all he could do was cry, or hug Hannah, he stopped after she rubbed his neck with her head, and shushed him, she was being taken by a wolf in an alleyway and Malick saved her, he comforted her, and now she was comforting him, it was seven in the morning, and Hannah spoke when he had laid down

"I dont have to work tomorrow, so we can stay here, and talk about what happened, i can call the ZPD if we need to" Malick saw her walk out then he said

"Wait whats the ZPD?" Hannah turned, a little shocked, then said

"The police, the Zootopian Police Department, precinct one" Malick shook his head

"Were fine, that thing is gone, and both my friends are dead, i dont need the police to know how to find something, I'm a tracker and a sniper, so I'm going to find it, plus i may be a little wanted by the police" Hannah asked why and Malick explained his story

"So, do you still like her?" Malick shook his head and saw Hannah still had his blood in her fur, he stroked her cheek then kissed her and she kissed back, Malick was cold, he hasnt had a shirt on in a few hours, and Hannah was wet with blood, or dried blood, so they decided to take showers, Malick needed one anyway


	109. Chapter 109

"Ok, so i guess i get to take a shower first?" Malick smiled and nodded his head, calming down, and forgetting the sight he had seen

"Yes, your the lady, and you know what they say" Hannah raised and eyebrow and knew what he was gonna say, but was happily surprised at what he did say

"Cute bunny's go first" Hannah giggles then went to the shower, she took her cloths off, and avoided Malicks sight, even if he didnt look, then she put her cloths in the wash, and went to the room to get her cloths

"Um, Malick?" Malick walked to the door but she turned and placed her back against the wall as he walked more

"WAIT! I'm naked!" Malick was reaching for the door knob, then pulled his hand back

"Oh, sorry, um what do you need?" Hannah stuck her head in, and saw he was turned looking into the room

"Can you go to my dresser, and go to the top drawer, then get a pair of pajamas for me?" Malick did as he was told then she pointed to the bottom

"And some underwear?" Malick stuttered then nodded, and he got Hannah, her underwear, then she went to take a shower

"Thanks Mal, try to relax, when i get out you can get in while the waters running, I've been having trouble with it, and it always runs out of water, after like twenty minutes, then i have to manually charge the tank on the heater, so i get ten minutes, then you can have the other ten" Malick agreed to doing so, then went outside to find the heater

After about ten minutes, he found the heater and was hurrying to fix it, but he needed a screw driver, so he experimented with his hands, and was able to create a piece of armor, that was straight on his knuckle, he peeled it off, then used it to turn the screw, and it revealed a large battery, he saw that both wires, were very worn, and one had sounded like it was buzzing, so he got some electrical tape he still had, then took both wires and wrapped them, after he had finished, he used his powers and charged the battery instantly making it charged, after that he examined the clips on the heater, they were rusty, so electricity would only get through for a few minutes, if he replaced them the heater would be fine for as long as the clips were on

"So, your showers gonna wait?" Malick turned and saw Hannah at a corner with a towel over her body

"Hannah!? what are you doing, your naked and wet, its cold out, go back inside, i can fix the heater!" Hannah held both her hands then walked over to Malick who had returned to trying to fix the heater

"Whats wrong with it?" Malick turned and sighed

"Hannah, i will fix this, just wait inside, clothed, and warm" Hannah did feel cold, and Malick was shirtless, so why couldnt she be naked at her own home

"But i can help, i have parts of the heater from my last one, you can use those" Malick followed her to a small shed in the corner of her backyard, it was warm inside, and smelled like hay

"Ok, so wheres the heater?" Malick watched as Hannah closed the doors and turned a light on, then pointed to a big white container

"Thanks, i just need two clips, if this one has any, i can fix your heater no problem" Hannah clapped then followed Malick over, he moved the contained over, then opened it, the entire heater was in it, and it was in poor condition, but all the parts looked brand new, he sat down next to it, and started searching

"I accidentally scrapped the side of the heater, when helping install it, so when water dripped in, it dripped onto the side that i had scrapped and taken the paint with the water proof stuff in it off" Malick laughed then flipped it over and saw two clamps, it was light to him, but the heater was hundreds of pounds, and Hannah was amazed at how he flipped it without any problem

"Ok, clips and a battery cover, this will definitely help, good thi-" Malick felt something wrap their arms around his neck from behind him, then he felt something wet and soft against his back, then he felt something on his cheek

"H-Hannah?" Malick felt something else on his cheek, then he turned and saw Hannah was rubbing her cheek on his, and was pulled up against his back

"Malick, your helping me with so much, but i havent helped you at all, all i've done is give you a room to stay, you saved me almost ten times now, you should get something more than a room" Malick felt cold again, he didnt want Hannah to let him use her, he wanted to slowly make her like him, then he would try to get her to use him, but she wanted to do him in a shed, wet and cold

"Hannah, dont give your body to me, you almost had it taken in an alley, yet you'll give it to me, in a shed with a guy you met a few hours ago" Hannah let go then got in front of him, she was naked and Malick saw she had very big breasts, he turned away and blushed

"Malick, whats wrong? you dont want to help your little bunny friend?" Malick shook his head then sighed, he turned back and saw she had a pouty face while she puffed her chest out and shook left and right

"UM, I GOT THE PARTS, LETS GO!" Malick picked the parts up, then set them down, he got Hannahs towel and wrapped her in it, then carried Hannah and the parts back

"Let me get this covered then i'll replace the clips, i can take my shower, then we can go to bed, its really late" Hannah walked in, and Malick saw her ears droop while she turned the corner

"I need get something to apologize or something" Malick replaced the clamps, then jumped six times and finally arrived at a small shopping district, he looked around, then he found a small shop, it sold custom cloths, so he would try and make her something she would like

He entered the store and smelled perfume immediately it smelled so strong he had to hold his breath before getting to a counter, there was an armadillo at the counter, and they were wiping their glass's

"Hello, um do i make cloths in here or something?" The armadillo dropped their glass's then said

"Oh, sorry, um yes, just ask me what you need, anything in particular?" Before the armadillo had time to reach down and pick the glass's up Malick responded

"I was looking for a very nice pair of cloths that you wear out, or wear in public" The armadillo sighed then typed something into their computer

"Is this something they would like? or are they female?" Malick looked at the cloths then saw it was in a mens catagory

"Oh, no, their female, and their a bunny" The armadillo typed something else into their computer, then showed four pictures of cloths, Malick saw a black skirt and shirt, with leggings and a pair of shoes

"What about this? does this look good to you?" The armadillo squinted, then nodded and pointed to the cloths area

"Third section, in area...C" Malick asked the price and paid for the cloths, the armadillo asked him to get it, then when they scanned it for them, he would be able to leave

Malick got to the section, and saw all the racks were up to his mid thighs, with only two bunnys reorganizing cloths, and helping each other

"So size, what? medium?" Malick picked a medium sized outfit, then brought it back, the armadillo was now wiping their glass's again, and he set the cloths on the counter

"Alright, here you go" The armadillo reached over to a scanner and found the tag, they scanned it, and as Malick left the doors, the armadillo put their glass's on

"Some weird ass giraffes around here" Malick jumped a few times, almost entering the wrong house, then got to Hannahs, he walked inside, and saw Hannah watching something on TV

"Hey, sorry i was gone, had to get something real quick" Hannah nodded then hugged her knees to her chest, and stared at the TV

"I'll go take my shower now, I'm sorry if i embarrassed you, here, i dont know if it fits, but i got this for you" Malick set the small outfit, on the coffee table and she got up to examine it, but Malick had already entered the bathroom

"This is nice, but a little tight on the bottom" Hannah looked into the mirror in her room and spun a few times, examining her body, and new cloths, the cloths fit perfectly, but the legging were tighter, and made her bottom half look like she had a layer of black cloth on, instead of regular leggings, she heard the shower go on, then thought of something

"Shower, bunny, and a tight pair of leggings? how can he say no to that" Hannah walked over to the bathroom, and used a small pin she had to stick into the lock, then opened the door slowly, and closed it making no noise, she saw Malicks pants were on the toilet, but he was in his boxers, since they werent anywhere on the other accessorys, just his pants, and a new shirt

Hannah undressed, but left her leggings on, and a tight shirt she had gotten from a vacation

"Hey Maly" Hannah had waited for him to move forward, then got in, and saw he was washing his sides

"HANNAH!?" Malick turned and covered his lower half, but Hannah giggled

"Your fine, I'm just gonna help you wash yourself" Malick turned and then looked back

"Why are you wearing he leggings you just g-" Malick looked down and saw her shirt being lifted, and he turned back

"Um, Hannah? why are you undr-" Malick felt her arms wrap around his stomach, and her head pressed against his back, while her breasts pressed against his lower back

"I need to get my back as well, i cant reach" Malick almost fell over, he nodded then got on his knees, and he waited

"Ok, so you want to smell like what fruit or soap?" Malick shrugged then Hannah chose for him to smell like fruit

"Your back is sticky, from sweat and stuff, but in like three spots" Malick blushed, he had been sweating and didnt wash his back regularly

"Sorry, but i guess its just s-" Malick stopped talking when he felt her paws on his back, she wasnt using any type of cloth or anything, her paws were soft, and had little pads, when she started to rub, he felt happy, she was great at washing him, he had never really washed his back, other than run water on it, and then she got higher up onto his shoulders, which led to her running her paws down his arms, and rubbing his chest, by putting her paws through his under arm

"Um, Hannah, i can handle the front part, my back is fine now, so lets do you" Malick turned a little then lifted Hannah up and set her on his lap, she was soft when she was wet to, and cuter, he wanted to do so many things to her then, but all he did was put soap on his hands and wash her fur

"Wow, your hands are soft, my paws are, but your hands are really soft, and strong" Malick felt excited, and as he had the feeling start to fade, she grabbed his hands and moved then forward, he was washing her sides now, and she scooted back onto his lap more, then moved his hands further, and made him wash her stomach

"Am i getting a little...close to something?" Hannah shook her head, then moved his hands up and down on her, he eventually started to do it on his own, and massage her sides, she leaned back onto his chest, and then moved back onto him, her back was flat against his chest, and he was still rubbing her stomach


	110. Chapter 110

"Up a little higher Mal" Malick moved his hands up just a few inches, and felt the bottom of her breasts

"More, and make sure to rub that soap in" Malick gulped then moved a little higher, rubbing her breasts and making her moan, she put her paws on his hands, then moved them and set her paws on his forearms

"Squeeze a little, you know how to do this" Malick did so, and she pressed against his lap and chest hard, then he stopped for a few seconds, and continued

"Maaal, you feeling alright?" Hannah turned her head up and he looked down, he rubbed his head on hers, then she leaned up a little and kissed him, he stopped and let his arms rest, but before he set his arms down, Hannah turned and pushed him back a little, he laid on the floor of the tub, and the water hit him in the shoulder, Hannah kept kissing him, then wiggled a little, moving her leggings down

"Hannah, i think your trying a little to much, I'm kinda big for yo-" Malick felt something grab his friend, he looked up a little and saw Hannahs paw wrapped around him

"H-Hannah, i met you only a f-" She moved her hand up then down, and Malick grabbed his hair, and grinded his teeth together

"Maly, you feeling alright?" Malick nodded and let go, she moved a little faster, then he grabbed the bottom of the curtain, Hannah looked at his hand, then removed her paw and slid his boxers down

"My, my Malick, your a little excited" Hannah grabbed him again and moved her paw up and down faster, he grabbed her arms and pulled her forwards, kissing her, while she moved her legs to his inner part, and used her thighs to make him moan

"Malick, you seem ready for the next part, are you?" Malick nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then moved her legs back down and felt around for him, as she got him in her a little just to aim, she moaned and Malick wrapped his arms around her back

"H-Hannah, how many t-times have you d-done this?" Hannah thought then held up one finger

"Your my first" Malick felt special then he felt her push down, his tip went in, and they both moaned, Malick tightened his arms a little, and Hannah moved up

"First i have to make sure your the biggest you can be" She pushed down again, and Malick wanted to push her onto him more, but as she pulled back up, he couldnt hold himself back, she sat up with her, then grabbed his friend and shoved himself in her, she gasped then tightened her arms as hard as she could on his neck, she bit her lip, then used her legs to push against his thighs, she pushed up a little, the settled back down, and Malick shivered, she felt him shake a little, so she did it faster, and faster, until he felt frozen, she knew what was coming, and got up, then moved him to her behind and he climaxed on her bottom, she felt him pulse six times, each time more and more warm liquid sticking to her fur, and felt him stop

"Ok, move back a little, so i can wash my butt, and wash you off, then i can go again" Malick was panting, and felt exhausted

"A-again? but your doing all the w-work" Malick took a deep breath, then felt Hannah pull him, he moaned and saw her smile

"I can work, all you have to do is wait for results" She moved him forward, then Malick felt a tightness, she moved to her bottom and moved down a little, she moaned and gripped his shoulders

"Slowly, i dont want to hurt you" Hannah opened one eye, and grinned, she moved a little more, then a little more, after a few seconds, she felt, full and saw she was only half way but as she moved more, she felt a small pulse occur, then Malick moaned again, and she felt his "stuff" run down his "friend", she moved quicker, and it hurt but as she was an inch away from the bottom, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed down, she winced at the pain, then kissed Malick and bit his lip, he moved his hands down to her thighs, then pressed down on them, and moved his arms around her waist, then lifted her a little

"Malick, that hurt a little" Malick rubbed his cheek against hers, then she kissed him again and moved her bottom down, he moaned into her mouth then she locked her knees and moved her feet under his knees, and he climaxed, she felt her bottom overflow, then she moaned more and moved up then slammed down hard trying to push it in more

"H-Hannah, are you ok now?" Hannah looked up at him and nodded, then kissed him, and bit his lip

"Lets wash our parts, then get out so the water bill doesnt exceed a thousand dollars" Malick helped Hannah out, who had trouble standing

"H-how did you like that?" Malick looked over and saw she had left her cloths in the shower, along with his boxers

"Well, i enjoyed it, sorry if i hurt you" Hannah smiled and walked over

"You know, I'm still not tired, and my bed is bid enough for us" Malick got excited again, but as he did, he felt something come from his lower back, and it was his tail, he was a wolf again

"Malick?! whats happening?!" Hannah backed up and Malick got on his knees then pulled her into a hug

"Sorry, i forgot to tell you, i have something in me that turns me into a wolf randomly, i was going to tell you i was a wolf, and a human, but i didnt want to scare you, thinking i was the same type of wolf as the other one" Hannah smiled at him then kissed his muzzle, he heard her purr, a little, and his tail started to wag

"Ok, since we dont need our cloths, and ours are hanging up on the bar, i think we can go to my room now" Malick got excited again, and felt the urge to howl, he held back and followed her to her room, when he got in, he saw her on all fours, on her bed, shaking her bottom at him

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Malick walked over and bent over her, she moved her arms out in front of her, then he pulled her legs up and around his waist, he pushed himself into her bottom, and he watched her grip the covers, then he pulled out and repeated, each time he saw her tightening her grip, and after a few more, she shook her feet, and he let go, she slowly sat up and motioned for him to sit down, he sat next to her, and she got on his lap, as he was putting his arms on her back, she moved down, and pushed him all the way in her, he growled and then stood up and laid her back on the bed, he planted his arms next to her head and began thrusting, she moaned louder and louder until Malick bit his lip and let loose in her bottom again, he moved her up on the bed, then laid on her, she rubbed his fur and rubbed her chin on his head

"Malick, your my boyfriend right?" Malick looked up and smirked

"Now what type of dumb question is that?" Hannah giggled then held her stomach

"Oh, I'm still, uh...full, be right back" Hannah left the room to the bathroom, then Malick grunted and he felt his tail go back, when he felt this he was exhausted

"I need to learn *Pant* how to contol that" Malick saw Hannah return and she laid on him then, Malick pulled covers over them, then they fell asleep, and both wrapped their arms around each other

Nick and Judy

"We've been looking for this wolf for like what? five hours? hes not here, he probably leapt to another district" Nick was almost asleep, and Judy was leaning against the door on her side, he eyes slowly shut then opened

"We cant let him hurt anyone, what if he tries to hurt civilians because of how they treat him?" Judy sat straight, then pulled her phone out

"Bogo has sent as many officers as he could, the others are probably back at the precinct" Judy waited for the other person who was Delgado and Fangmeyer to pick up, but Fangmeyer picked Delgado's phone up

"Hello?!" Fangmeyer sounded scared and very nervous, then Judy heard a gun shot

"FANGMEYER, WHATS GOING ON!?" Judy waited and after six gun shots, she returned

"Gang members are trying to take part of Tundra town, i need reinforcements, but they trashed our car, Delgados down, and hes hurt bad, please Judy, get more over h-" The phone went silent then Judy kicked the seat in front of her

"Wha-wha?" Francine looked up and was half asleep, while Grizzoli was snoring away

"GET TO THE PRECINCT NOW, AND FAST, FANGMEYER NEEDS HELP!" Francine shook her head a little then flipped two switches, one turned the sirens on while the other started the lights, then Grizzoli sat straight and smacked his lips

"Whats going o-" Francine floored it, and Grizzoli hit the back of his seat, makeing him bite his tongue, then he grabbed it and held it

"Fangmeyer and Delgado are in trouble, we need to help them, but we need to get as many officers as we can, along with many ambulances, their hurt, and they have no car!" Francine, then clicked another switch, the car lowered and they went faster, they made it to the precinct in about an hour

"Were not gonna be able to make it to them in time!" Nick opened his door and sprinted to the door as he ran to it, he kicked the door open, and then ran to the right, when he got to the wall, he smacked a button requesting all personell to come to the lobby

"WILDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nick saw Bogo's door slam shut after being shoved open, then the siren went off, and all the other officers came into the lobby

"THERE IS A GANG WAR IN TUNDRA TOWN!" Bogo went back into his office then came out with a large bag, he walked to the stairs, and as he got to the lower level of the building, all officers left to go to Fangmeyer and Delgados car

"Nick, lets go, be faster next time as well" Bogo then sprinted out of the building and got to his cruiser, as Nick was returning to their cruiser, Bogo had something on his torso, and was lacing something on him, Nick closed the door, and they went to the cruiser Delgado and Fangmeyer had been using

"Judy call Jak, Art, Rex, everyone just call them!" Judy took her phone out and called Jak who had answered almost immediately

"HELLO!?" Judy pulled the phone away from her ear then explained to Jak where he needed to go, and why

"ART, REX, SCOTT, EVERYONE GET YOUR MASKS AND ARMOR ON! WERE HELPING THE ZPD!" Jak then hung up and everyone in his home was putting their armor on along with the masks and muzzles they all had

Jak and Marys home

"Alright guys, lets go, Malick will have to wait just a little longer, but we might be able to find him in this war thing, come on!" Jak and Rex ran to their bikes while Art found his helmet and handed it to Casey, Jak rode alone, while Rex and Scott rode together, and Scott of course rode with Art

"Follow me boys!" Jak revved his engine then shot forward with Rex and Art close behind

"So where are we heading?" Jak held up a finger, then pointed left

"Tundra town, some gang war is going on, and Fangmeyer was with Delgado when it started, Delgado is hurt, and we dont know where Fangmeyer is" Jak then saw the light up comeing turn red

"FUCK THE LIGHTS, JUST FOLLOW ME!" They all sped forward turning their handles downward all the way, they were at fourty five, now they were heading ninety five down a road, Jak and Art both had used bikes long, but Rex used it longer, he slowly got in front of Jak, then pointed to his knees

"GRIND ON THE GROUND WHEN TURNING, DONT FALL!" Jak nodded then Art did, and they all turned scrapping their guards on the ground and shooting upward again

Nick and Judy

"FASTER!" Francine was going as fast as her cruiser could move, and was going one fourty on a road, speeding past cars, maneuvering every second

"I'M TRYING!" Francine, smashed the petal down, then again and moved a little faster, after resetting the engines speed

"How long Nick?" Nick pointed to a small number on his phone which was also in sync with the gps, but they coudnt see that high, it read twelve minutes, and Jak was only four minutes away

"Francine, we know any short cuts?" Grizzoli was holding a map, and turning it looking for a shorter route

"Turn left here, then take a right, and head straight, that will put us on the road Fangmeyer and Delgado are on" Francine slammed on the brakes, then turned screeching past a side walk, then shooting forward, after a few seconds she spun the wheel right, and they were on the road Fangmeyer was on

"Ok, how long?" Nick checked again and smirked

"Five minutes, but were fast so lets try two" Judy pumped a fist into the air, then they heard load engines

"Are those gang members?" Nick and Judy watched and Jak and the others shot in front of them then slowed with their knee pads and shot forward in front of them

"REX AND JAK!" Nick sat up straight and looked up a little more, they saw Jak and the others in front of them, they were all going at the same speed now, and were closing in fast from Fangmeyer

"Can we some how talk to Jak?" Nick scrolled on his phone, then shook his head

"How do we tell them when to stop?" Judy rolled her eyes then pointed up ahead, there were red and blue flashing lights, and Jak was slowing down with them

"Ok, you ready guys?! they got guns" Nick shoved his door open and Jak was setting the bikes and other gear they had against a wall, everyone of them had masks and jackets, with other very intimidating features, he also noticed they were all holding a weapon, or their hands were glowing

"You guys ready?" Jak and Art walked with them and they all ran to a line of cruisers, Jak, Art, Rex, Scott, Casey, and Bogo slid across a car hood, Bogo was wearing a mask that covered his entire head, and his armor was very heavy looking, he had a large rifle, and he cocked it, a blue bolt shot across the barrel, and he aimed it at something

"Go forward, the others are past the blue building on the left!" Bogo then lowered the gun and they all ran to the blue building, when they got to the corner they heard gun shots

"READY BOYS!?" Jak and Art both looked at Rex who slapped their backs

"Dont let me get shot a lot!" They all ran with Casey and Scott both running past them and Casey was covering his face they watched as bullets hit his arms and fell off, Scott had his hands held together and was slowly pulling them apart

"Show offs" Jak saw two cars in front of him that had six officers behind it, he slid over it and saw around nine other cars in front of them


	111. Chapter 111

(Alright guys, so i haven't been typing a lot due to college, a motorcycle accident, and moving, i haven't had WiFi in a while, my dorm is very big, so that's good, but it means i have to move more stuff. My arm is broken and the thumb on my right hand is broken, so i cant type as fast. The WiFi here sucks and i keep on going to my apartment to get my stuff then come back to dorm. So yea, just one more day of moving, and then i'm gonna install my own WiFi, i just need to ask if i can have it over forty HZ or whatever its called so yea, and i am going to be very busy, i have class on Tuesday and Thursday, my other class's are on Saturday and Sunday. I haven't lived in a dorm for like two years ever since i was a freshman, but an apartment is to expensive, so yea, a little less than ten chapters or however many i type a week, sorry but it might work, and i will absolutely keep posting, so now I'm done talking. Enjoy the story/chapter, and have a good one guys :) -Den)

"Take right and look for Fangmeyer, i take left, go!" Jak ran to the left with Scott, and the others ran to the right

"You gonna be looking for Fangmeyer as well?" Jak turned then took his mask off

"Yea, but I'm gonna scare the fuck outta these assholes!" Jak took a two knives he brought with him, then stuck one through his chest, and the other in his stomach, he took his jacket off and used a third one to cut his cheeks apart, after that he grunted and waited a few seconds

"Ok, lets go!" Scott gagged then began to run again, they saw many gang members behing dumpsters and trash bins, Jak ran up to a dumpster and kicked it, it flew back and then he grabbed it, his hands were hot so when he did he held the metal and waited for it to start to turn white, after a few seconds it looked white and was moving down slowly, he noticed there were many of the gang members watching and all of them were aiming their guns at him

"YO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Jak put his mask on then took the metal and stared folding it, all of the animals took a step back and he quickly slid his hand over it forming a long staff, then he ran over to one of the small groups, a wolf turned and stepped forward to run, but Jak smacked him in the side of his arm and slammed him against the wall, the wolf howled then fell silent, Jak ran after four others and threw his staff at one, it hit a tiger in the left side of is back, then it slowed down and Jak scooped his staff up, he leapt into the air and spun which made his foot collide into the tigers neck, it fell to the ground and Jak ran after the others who were shooting him, he was already hit ten times, and the animals all threw their guns down, and sprinted towards a car, they slammed into it and a badger swung the driver door open, he shoved a key directly into the key slot, but as the car started to sound, it shut down, and Jak had his staff shoved through the hood, he had also sealed the doors, he got onto the hood then the roof, he put his hands on the roof and it slowly melted, her heard some of the animals inside growling and howling, then he stopped, when he got off he saw all of the animals had metal on their backs and were all limp from the shock

"Thats what i thought" Jak spun around and sprinted to the alley he had been before

Scotts view

"Damn he is fast" Scott watched as Jak entered an alley, then he turned left and saw a little yellow dot, it smacked him in the head, and he fell back

"FUUUUUCCKK!" Scott had been shot, he felt the bullet get spit out, and he stood up, his head hurt and he saw a small group of wolves, there were six, and they had bats, guns, and knives

"What the fuck? why arnt you dead?" A wolf with a bat ran over at smacked Scott in the back with the bat, Scott finished his weapon as Jak had entered the alley, and it was a spear

"Cause you cant kill a freak" Scott grabbed the wolfs forearm, and the wolf howled and Scotts started to freeze him, the others watched and Scott froze the wolf, then pushed him over and he shattered sending his insides into various areas

"Told ya" Scott spun around then threw the spear at one of the wolfs, it entered his chest, and he looked up then down and once more before he fell down and slid down the spears handle, Scott walked over and ripped the spear out of him

"Now, you wanna drop your weapons and get on your knees, or just die?" All the wolves aimed their guns or readied their bats, all the wolves with guns fired and Scott felt every shot enter his torso. Then two wolves ran over and smacked him in the head then the leg, he fell to his knees, then another wolf walked over and shot him in the head four times, when Scott was on the ground the wolves started shooting his body, the bullets in his head started to fall out, he stood as many more entered his sides, then he picked his spear up and smashed it into three of the wolves, he turned and shot the blunt end into a wolves head, they all fell down gasping for air, Scott was covered in blood, and he used the remaining ice of his spear to create a bastard sword

"What did i just say? if you gave up, you might have been left alive" Scott smashed the blade into each wolf and the last one watched in horror as each one of his comrades were killed, then Scott turned to him

"So how about you? you surrender?" Scott walked up to the wolf, he was at least a foot taller, and the wolf put his gun to Scotts throat

"Suite yourself" The wolf felt something very cold enter his chest, then he looked down and saw the sword had gone through him

"Wha-what the fu-" The wolf blacked out and Scott pushed him off

"God damn that is nasty" He walked around and tried to find Fangmeyer

Bogo, Judy, and Nick

"Hopps! get that one!" Judy saw Bogo raise his rifle, then Judy turned and saw a fox running to a car, she aimed her taser and fired, it hit the fox in the chest, and he fell down, then she saw another wolf run over and try to lift the fox up, Bogo fired and a large bolt of electricity entered the wolfs body knocking him out faster than anything

"Where do i get one of those?" Bogo turned to Nick the pat his rifle

"When you get one Wilde!" Nick rolled his eyes then turned to the cars again

"THERE!" Nick pointed to a small car, and three members had shot out from the back, Nick aimed his taser, and fired twice, he hit one of the the animals, a tiger in the leg, it fell down clutching it, then he hit a wolf and it fell down near the tiger, Bogo shot the third and he fell

"Nice shot, now lets push forward!" Bogo put his rifle on his back, then start to push the car they were behind forward, slowly

"Cover me, this thing is heavy!" Bogo moved it twenty feet before sitting and panting heavy, bullets were littered across the car side, and their side had only four bullet holes

"Ok, lets see if we can get something to cover this side!" Nick looked right then left, he saw a dumpster, and a trash can, ran to them then saw there were two badgers hiding behind the wall, he whipped his taser out and shot one, but as the first badger hit the gorund something hit his arm

"AGH! SONOFA!" Nick aimed at the other badger and fired it hit him in the neck and both were now on the ground

"O-ok, get the stuff and go back!" Nick looked up and saw four small sheets of metal, he took a large piece of cloth from the badgers and wrapped it around his arm, the metal was heavy, but after pushing for a few seconds, he had started to slid it across the ground

"DAMN THATS HEAVY!" Nick got to the car, and shoved the metal forward every few seconds whenever the bullets stopped hitting the side of it, and he was behind it

"COME ON HURRY NICK!" Nick saw Judy was lowering her ears and avoiding bullets from the car side, Nick shoved the meta, two more times, and Bogo took it from there, he lifted on sheet onto their side, then another, and after that he set the other two on the other side, letting his armor get hit, which resluted in his left hoof glove loosing its durability

"Nice one Wilde, lets keep mo-" Bogo watched as Nick turned to fire his taser, he had cloth wrapped around his lower bicep

"Wilde what is that!?" Nick turned quickly then turned back

"Nothing sir, just a little cut!" Nick fired and Judy did with him, they hit two weasels sprinting and shooting at them

"Bullshit! show me!" Nick lowered him self and Judy did the same, Nick unwrapped the cloth and Judy looked at his fur, it was blood red, and covered in wet blood

"WILDE! DONT LIE TO ME! COME HERE!" Nick scooted over to Bogo, who took his arm and slammed it against the metal, he got a small pouch out then, took tweezers out of it

"Hold still" Nick took a collapsed baton he carried and bit down on it, he felt something enter his arm, and he groaned as Bogo pressed down and pullde the bullet out, it had hit bone, which fractured it, then Nick heard Judy yelp

"JUDY!?" Judy was holding her leg, and her ears were down, Nick saw the tiger from across the street holding a gun, Nick ripped his arm out of Bogos grasp and tackled the tiger, then bit into its neck and pulled

"FUCKER!" Nick slammed the tigers head against the ground over and over until her couldnt feel its fur in his hands, he brushed the fur from his hands, then ran back to Judy

"Judy! are you ok?!" Judy shook her head, and Nick moved her paws, he lifted her pants leg, then asked Bogo for the tweezers

"Judy hold my paw" Judy held his paw, then used her other arm to hold onto his arm, his hurt arm was shakey but he slowly getting the bullet out, Bogo was fireing constnantly and Nick got the bullet out faster than Bogo, Judy was breathing slowly, and Nick took part of his shirt, then cut it with his claws, and wrapped it around her leg

"Your ok, just wait, help is on the way" Nick looked over at Bogo who moved his head down towards his belt, there was a small black and white box, it had six buttons on it

"Red and blue at the same time, and use it eight times" Nick did so and put it back on his belt, Nick set Judy against the car, and shot at gang members who were trying to run from Bogo, he had started to use an automatic feature on the gun which was much more effective than the rail gun mode

After a few moments, they see Art and Rex running to them, but their running away from something and Rex is on all fours

"RUN MOTHERFUCKERS!" Bogo looked past them and saw six cars chasing after them, then Art looked back and one of the cars sped up, he jumped forward and shoved Rex out of the way, Rex was thrown onto the sidewalk and Art got hit in the back, then another car hit him mid air

"YAHOO! I GOT HIM GUYS!" Bogo and Nick both watched and Art held his chest, then two wolves got out, both holding large guns, one shot him in the head, then the other shot him in the chest, three more wolves got out and started shooting him more laughing as they did it

"Hey dont forget about stripes guys!" Art chest was getting slamemd into the ground from the shotgun blasts, and his chest was full of metal, it wasnt regenerating fast enough, so he couldnt get up

"N-NO!" Art smashed the ground with his fists, then saw one of the wolves start shoving shells into his gun, Art kicked the one shooting him in the knee, then disarmed him, he took the shotgun and shoved it into the wolves chest, then fired, he turned to the other one and rammed it into his throat then pulled the trigger

"REX!" Art ran to Rex who had three animals around him all holding bats, then one had a gun, as Art aimed his gun and shot he saw the wolf do the same, all three wolves fell groaning, but Rex was limp, he wasnt moving

"REX! REX!? COME ONE BUDDY! WAKE UP!" Art shook Rex who had been shot in the chest twice and had been beaten with the bats

"ART!" Nick was running with Judy and Bogo to them, he was holding Judy and they got there

"REX ISNT MOVING HELP HIM!" Bogo bent down slowly and he removed his mask

"R-Rex? its him, our intern" Bogo shook Rex by his arm, Rex was Bogos trainee and he had taught Rex how to use his paws and claws, but when he had started to look into a certain case to much, Bogo had to let him go

"Rex please wake up, come on buddy" Art shook him more, but Rex laid on the ground, his chest was covered in red, and then one of the wolves started laughing

"Hahah...i killed your friend, i kill-...i killed your fri-...i killed your friend hahahaha" Art stood up then took his mask off, he revealed his jaw, he had ripped the flesh off of it, and only had torn flesh

"So you killed Rex?" Art bent down then grabbed the wolf by his throat and lifted him up

"Heh yea, you give a fuck?" Art tightened his grip and the wolf started to choke, which led to Art lifting him into the air

"DO I GIVE A FUCK!?" Art slammed the wolfs head into the ground, and got close

"I will rip your fucking throat out, with my god damn hands, you scared?" The wolf laughed a little then Art let go and set a foot on his chest

"Fucking laugh while you can" Art bent down and pushed his fist into the wolves chest over and over until the wolf was crying, Jak and Scott both arrived as Art got the blade from his mask

"YOU STILL LAUGHING MOTHER FUCKER!?" Art lifted the wolf up once more and then got his razor blade from his mask

"You havent felt shit yet fuck face" Art jammed the blade into the wolfs throat and dropped him

"*Cough* fuck y-" Jak grabbed the wolf by his throat and healed it

"Again Art" The wolf held this throat, it was healed, but Art jammed it into him again

"JAK STOP! YOUR AN OFFICER, I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!" Jak turned to Bogo, and lifted his fist up, then Bogo saw it turn yellow

"Make me" Jak healed the wolf again, and again, then on the twentieth time

"Ok, now lets end this" Jak grabbed the wolf by his throat and started to heat his hand up, the wolf coughed six times, then his head slumped over

"Jak did you try to heal Rex?" Jak nodded, but was lying

"Try again, but harder" Judy pointed to Rex who had a small gust of wind blow through his fur, Jak walked over and put his hands on the wounds, he felt the bones and the other wounds realign, then the bullets came out, but his heart wasnt starting

"HIS HEART WONT FUCKING START!" Jak stood up and started punching a wall

"Jak, I'm sorry, we tried to help him" Jak turned to Bogo and walked to him

"YOU FUCKING WATCHED HIM DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Jak punched Bogo in the chest, and the armor shattered

"STOP!" Rex's voice was heard behind them, he was standing with the help of Art and his left ear was drooped down, his whiskers were all pointed in different directions, and his body was shaking

"REX!" Everyone except Bogo went to hug him

"FUCKER I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Jak hugged him, and Rex felt his chest get tighter

"A-air Jak" Jak let go and rubbed his hands over Rex's chest then his legs then his arms and neck

"How do you feel?" Rex shook his head then looked at Bogo who was standing while using his rifle as a support

"Good, but where are all the gang guys?" Bogo pointed his thumb back behind him, and Rex saw a huge line of bodys, all of them had rope and zip ties on them


	112. Chapter 112

After loading members into a large set of trucks, Rex asks Jak a very pecular question

"Hey uh Jak?" Jak turned from throwing a tiger into the back

"Yea bud?" Rex took Jaks hand and put it over his heart

"What do you w-" Jak waited but felt something odd, Rex then moved Jaks hand to his neck

"Jak I'm still dead" Jaks hand fell to his side

"BOGO, NICK, JUDY, EVERYONE COME HERE!" After everyone gathered to Rex, he had a paramedic check his pulse

"Um, i-i-i dont really know what to say, he is dead, but he is walking" Jak put his hand under his chin and then rubbed his jaw

"So, he wouldnt need a heart to be alive?" The paramedic nodded then got a small camera looking device

"Ok, stay here for ten minutes, let the x-ray check your organs" After ten minutes, all the other officers had left except the medic and Rexs friends, Fangmeyer and Delgado were also in the hospital, Fangmeyer was fine, just scared, but Delgado was shot in the lower left of his ribs

"Your heart and your right lung have both been shot...you should be drowning in your own blood sir" Rex looked down, then shoved the paramedic away

"I AM AS ALIVE AS I FUCKING WAS BEFORE THIS!" Jak and the others were all confused

"I AM NOT SOME FUCKING ZOMBIE TIGER MORPH SHIT!" Jak then noticed something, Rex's ear was still drooped down, and his whiskers were still the same, he couldnt heal any of his body parts anymore

"Rex, cut your arm" Rex looked over and frowned then opened his mouth but closed it

"Wha-what?" Jak motioned with his hand then Rex put his paw on his arm and extended then retracted his claws

"The hell?!" Rex saw black blood coming from his arm, then it stopped

"Rex, let me heal you" Jak put his hand over his wound, then he healed it, but when he tried to heal it, he felt something hot on his hand, then he looked at it, and his powers were not being used right

"Whats going on?!" Jaks hand started heating up more, but it hurt, it wasnt what he was used to, usually it would feel hot then it would keep getting hot, but it would feel normal

"AH!" Jaks hand started to get so hot he looked around for water, but when he found some he ran over to it, and his placed his hands in the water

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jaks hands were still hot, and they were turning blue, he touched his cloths then he saw white

"What the hell?!" Jak was somewhere else now, he was back in his home world

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He saw people walking on a sidewalk and into buildings

"Dude chill the fuck out, god damn" Jak looked over at the man, he was speed walking away, Jak had a mask on, he was covered in blood and was only wearing pants with shoes

"The hell is wrong with you?" Jak turned again and saw two guys looking at him, one of them was on the phone

"You need to sit down dude, you look like shit" The man got closer to Jak, and as he set his hand on Jaks shoulder, Jak shoved it off and lifted the man up by his throat then threw him over to his friend

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" The man got up then ran over to Jak and tried to tackle him, Jak slammed his fists down on his back and the other man yelled into his phone

"MY FRIEND IS GETTING ATTACKED...SELSERB AVENUE HURRY!" The man looked up and saw Jak walked to him, he turned to run, but Jak grabbed him by his shirt and turned him

"Where am i?" The man gulped then held his phone up

"A-America? No, GOD NO, MY GIRLFRIEND! MARY!" Jak let go then turned and looked back at where he had been before

"TAKE ME BACK PLEASE! REX! SCOTT! ART! EVERYONE PLEASE COME BACK!" Jak fell to his knees then started to cry

*Two months after returning to his world*

"You need a body guard?" Jak had been hired as a body guard more than fifty times in the past week, and he was used as an emotionless killer, when he had spent a week back in America, he was arrested more than ten times, he couldnt get a job with that on his resume or anything, but he could be hired in a social service

"Yea, why do you think i called? i need you to come to Fargen Street and help deliver some important documents" Jak nodded then accepted the job and left to Fargen street

After he had arrived at the street and me the man at his home

"So what are we taking to your company again?" The man sighed then looked at Jak

"I told you i cant tell you, but if you keep asking i might as well...were building a special teleporter that can take you to wherever you have an object from, so if we get a rock from Mars, or the moon or anywhere, we can teleport there and we can travel the universe without any type of interruption" Jaks jaw dropped then he thought about something

"What could this do with a parallel universe? could i get there if i had soemthing from it?" The scientist shrugged then thought

"Indeed, but it would be impossible..how would you have an item from a parallel universe? you cant" Jak grinned then nodded

"So are you guys almost done building it? or are these the blueprints?" The scientist was appreciating his curiosity and showed him

"No this is the fuel, we can only create six cells, but if we go to a star or we can get to Jupiter, then we can harvest material that can make them by the millions" Jak was excited to find the machine and see if it could work

"Do you guys need a guard? i could help, i wouldnt need anything, just me, i can do anyt-" The scientist shook his head and Jaks chest hurt

"Nope, you have to wait, it would only take a few years until the pods are modified to work" Jak made a fist then bent down and punched the ground

"Whats with you!?" Jak stood up and got close to the young scientist

"I'm from another dimension, and i have something from there that can take me home, PLEASE!" The scientists jaw dropped then he closed it and nodded

"If you can show us this item, then use it to take you back, we will allow you to leave" Jak smiled and nodded, they shook hands and continued to walk

"So can you make the time of waiting or whatever shorter?" The scientist laughed then showed him a small number at the bottom of the page

"We already made the cells, and modified them, i just didnt want you trying to steal them, or forcing me to give them to you, but you just want to go home, and i can believe that, so lets go" Jak and the scientist walked, and talked about Zootopia, the scientist didnt trust Jak when he had told him about his powers, but was still in need of a test dummy, so he decided to let Jak stay with him

*After getting to the lab, which was behind someones house in a basement*

"What the fuck is this?" Jak saw a large metal column and it had a little hole in it, that Jak could barely fit in through

"Um, its the teleporter, were still trying to make it bigger, but if you try it we can guarantee you'll go home" The other scientists winked at him, then nodded

"Ok, so lets do this, i have a mask right here" Jak pulled his mask out and the scientist studied it

"Well, i guess this is fine, go over to the column and get in it, put the mask on and wait" Jak did as he was told and snt over to it

After Jak had gotten in and was ready to go, he couldnt fit his legs in, but the scientist reassured him that he would be fine

"Ok tell us when your ready" Jak smacked and smiled

"GO!" The scientist smiled and drug a small dial up and over, then Jak felt electricity enter his body, but his legs didnt have feeling in them anymore, but right as he looked forward, he was back in the club he faught at and got the mask

"YES! AAHHH!" Jak looked back and saw his legs were gone and the lower part of his torso

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WITH A GOD DAMN CHAINSAW!" Jak started to breath, he saw the lower part of him start to regrow, it was very slow, so he crawled to a small closet, making sure not to leave any trace of him being there

"Ok, just wait and then I can leave when I'm healed" Jak closed his eyes and felt the pain go away

*One week later*

"*Yawn* Ugh, my legs" Jak looked down then rubbed his eyes, his legs were both back, but he was naked

"SHIT!" Jak looked around in the closet he was in, there was only mops and three sets of table cloth

"Ok, what? pants out of table cl-" Jak realized he still had his wallet, he had started wearing a old military top that had four inside pockets, he could use the cloth as pants, then go and buy pants

"Mary here i come!" Jak made his pants melting and burning the cloth together

"Ok, these look gr-" Jak made a very jagged and disfigured pair of pants

Back at the lab

"BURN IT ALL!" The scientists were burning the lab and destroying all evidence they were there

"I KNOW I AM!" they had poured gas on every things, and had jerry cans set in the back, they threw a lighter in and watched as the "lab" burned, so the entire project was gone forever

"I'm moving to Florida, you guys wanna come?" The scientists agreed to move, and use the funding they got from an anonymous user to live together

Back to Jak

"They fit at least, but boxers would be nice" Jak left and saw that there were people getting the ring ready

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jak looked over at an unfamiliar pig, Jak sprinted to the door the crashed through it and laughed as he ran to the nearest cloths store

"I'M HOME GUYS!" Jak got to the cloths store he had used with Art, and Rex, when their girlfriends kicked them out

"Hey, me again, um, can i buy some pants?" Jak pulled on the cloth and the clerk laughed a little

"Of course son, them wives can be a real picky bunch..well for you at least" Jak laughed then walked over to a section for universal cloths, he bought his jeans that he wore every day, and a new shirt, the boxers were the hardest to find, but after he did that, he thanked the clerk and left

"Alright, i need my motorcycle now" Jak kept his keys, and everything he had from Zootopia, the main thing he kept was a picture he had taken off of his phone and made into a real picture, it was him and Mary eating ice cream, and it was his favorite picture, because Mary looked very nice in the picture

"Ok, find Mary intsead" Jak started to jog to his home, and after a short hour, he got there

"Ok *Pant* I'm home" Jak walked up to the garage and entered the number to the door, it opened and he saw only his bike was there

"Huh, must be out somewhere" Jak entered the home and wanted to surprise Mary, but saw no one, he left and went back out, when he went to the front door he saw something that made his heart stop, a small piece of paper that said

Join Mary and Felix at their wedding May 27th on Porly Street

"WHAT THE FUCK?! FELIX!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Jak ran to bike and started it, he revved his engine and entered the address on his phone, as he got to the area, it was a large white church, he saw two guards at the entrance, both officers of the ZPD, he saw their faces when he walked up and it was no one he knew

"Sir, you cant come in, there is a marriage going on" Jak smiled under his helmet then said

"I know, I'm the groom bud" The officers looked at each other then laughed, Jak ran into the doors and crashed through, he saw Mary walking up the aisle

Jak threw his helmet off and smiled at everyone

"AM I LATE?!" Everyone in the crowds jaw dropped, Mary was holding her flowers at her leg, and she dropped them when Jak walked up to her

"Mary? what is going on?" Mary just stared at him, and he saw something that made his stomach turn, another rabbit at the end of the aisle waiting

"OI FUCKER! YOU THINK YOUR GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!?" Jak walked slowly to him, the two guards came up behind him, he grabbed the bottom of one of their jaws then slammed them into the other, he turned back to the rabbit Felix

"So buddy, how have you been treating Mary?" Felix gulped and Jak noticed something, he was very familiar looking, like Sifden but younger

"What the fuck?! WHO ARE YOU!?" Jak heard someone behind him, then he turned and saw someones foot

Jak got kicked in the head and wobbled before regaining his balance, it was Sifden

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jak watched and Sifden shoved Felix towards Mary

"My son is getting married, now Jak, if you will, take your leave" Sifden pointed to the door, then Jak walked over and Sifden got into a fighting stance, but before he landed his back foot Jak lifted him up by his throat

"The fuck he is" Jak threw Sifden over into a crowd of bunnys who scattered

*Two months prior to this incident*

"JAK! JAK!?" Rex and Art called for Jak for hours, while Scott and Casey looked in other districts

"He flashed and he vanished..is that some new super power or something?" Rex ignored him then they began to yell again

After a few hours of searching

"We tried everything, we cant call, text or even email him, he's gone, like he's in another world, cause email and phone calls work everywhere" Bogo was trying to get officers to get civilians to help, they were, but it was going slow, they didnt have many people that wanted to help a "bunny toucher" and a "kidnapper"

"Come on, we gotta go home and tell everyone else" Art and Rex both left, Scott and Casey helped look while Art explained what happened

"REX! OH MY GOD YOUR DEAD!?" Rex hugged Abbie as she hugged him and cried, she couldnt hear him purr, and now she couldnt hear his heart beat

"Yea, but Jak is gone, he cant be contacted in any way, and he teleported somewhere, thats worse than him saving me then learning I'm dead" Abbie looked up and had tears in her eyes she reached her arms up and Rex lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he hugged her and then left to their room, he was tired and still shaken by the new dead thing

"So Jaks just gone? hes not coming back?" Art was trying to comfort Mary who kept trying to call Jak, after six hours of her calling and crying, Art had enough, he made her stop crying and rubbing her eyes

"Mary stop crying! Jak will try everything to come back...EVERYTHING!" Mary sniffled then rubbed her eyes, her cheeks and under her eyes were swollen from rubbing them and her eyes were very red, not their normal blue

"I-I just want Jak back!" Mary ran to her room, and Art sighed, he had tried helping her, which worked only a little, but he had only upset her more now

"Art, she needs time..a lot of it, and she needs her friends..her family" Art sighed once more then walked with Sarah to their room

"Ok, but we need to plan something or plan a way to track Jak down" Sarah laid next to Art who was stretched out on the bed, she laid on his left limbs, he wrapped his body around hers, and hugged her

"He's like my dad, Sarah i never had a dad other than Sully, i miss him, but i miss Jak more, hes my brother, my father, and my best friend" Sarah nodded then rubbed her nose on his and kissed him

"Just trust him, and trust yourself" Art and Sarah both hugged tighter and fell asleep


	113. Chapter 113

"Jak...come home please..come on just come through that door...NOW!...JAK!" Mary hugged his pillow and cried into it

"Come on Jak i just want a hug, or a kiss, anything please just come back, i cant live without you" Mary opened her phone and cried looking at pictures of him with her

(If you listen to some sad ass music then you might feel really depressed, but i dont know something up and sad-ish like SHUT UP AND DANCE ME!, just kidding i dont really listen to music, i just type the story, so dont think I'm so mean to leave Mary without Jak, thats horrible -Den)

After Mary falls asleep and wakes up at five in the day

"Morning J-" She saw she was still holding his pillow, her nose twitched then she hugged it tighter and could smell him

"Oh Jak just come back, before i forget you, so come back in my life time, I'll never forget you...ever" Mary closed her eyes and cried into his pillow

Then she heard a voice from the bottom of the house

"HELLO EVERYONE! IT IS I JORGAN!" Mary felt cold, then angry

"Mother fucker!" Mary got up and ran out into the hall, she saw the tiger standing, with his hands behind his back, and his tail swishing behind him

"Oi stay back Mary!" Art came out and closed the door, he got ready to fight, but Jorgan walked over and as Art swung, Jorgan almost teleported and stabbed Art with a knife all the way into his back, then he stabbed him again, but left the knife in, Art couldnt move

"Hey..you need to lea-" Rex was stumbling out of his room, he looked sick, and he was leaning against the wall, swinging at Jorgan, who laid Rex on the floor

"Ok, now that your "protectors" are busy, i wanted to give this to you miss Mary" Jorgan handed Mary a orange envelope, then walked over to Art and ripped the knife out, Art coughed blood then fell down, and slowly got up, but Jorgan was gone when he looked up

"M-Mary what is it?" Mary lowered the envelope and ran over to Art and hugged him

"Art, S-Sifden wants me to marry his son, his sun turned twenty two last month, and if i dont he's going to take me from all of you guys" Art felt angry in a second, then began to breath heavy, he hugged Mary and rubbed her back

"He wont take you away, dont worry" Art let go and she went back into her room crying

*One month later*

"HELLO I AM BACK EVERYONE, HOW ARE YOU?" Rex and Art, both exited their rooms, Scott, and Casey were with them everyday since that letter from Sifden got there, and they all stood in front of Jorgan who smiled at them

"So shall i take Mary and arrange a wedding date?" Art got into a fighting stance, which led to Rex getting on all fours and growling at Jorgan, Scott made two ice daggers, Casey teleported behind Jorgan and put him in a choke hold

"Oh please" Jorgan slammed his elbow into Caseys rib cage, hitting a pressure point, then Casey fell down, and Scott attacked with Rex

"Bad kitty, and you shouldnt play with knives" Jorgan redirected the knives into Scots throat then pushed Rexs arms apart and wrapped his hands around his throat, he used a single claw and poked a small point on Rexs shoulder, something red came out, then got a little darker and Rex passed out, Art was last, he had something special for Jorgan

"And what are you going to do? let me stab you again?" Art smiled then shook his head

"This you eejit" Art stepped back pulled a concealed sword from his back, he threw it at Jorgan who moved out of the way, but as he turned he saw a fist collide with his jaw

"UGH FUC-" Art hit him in the gut, then in the side of his temple, but as he pulled back Jorgan scooped the sword up from the floor and drove it through Art stomach, then sliced right, Art fell to his knees and Jorgan smiled, he stabbed the sword in Scotts back

"Miss Mary are you ready?" Jorgan walked upstairs and entered Jak and Marys room, Mary was asleep, he smiled and laughed

"Easier than stealing candy from a bunny" Jorgan lifted her up and took her to his designated location which was at an orange and black building that planned weddings, with no questions asked, and if you didnt attend, you would be fined for lying to the public

When Jorgan gets to the building he has woken Mary up

"Ok, Miss Mary are you ready to get you wedding planned?" Mary started ti kick and punch Jorgans back then she hit him in the neck hard

"Oof, ok, bad bunny, you need to be taught some manners" Jorgan lifted her in front of him, then used a claw to cut her shirt, and he tore it off

"Now, that you cant attack me without me takeing that off you, you might want to be thankful i dont kill you" Mary squeaked then covered her chest and entered with Jorgan

Mary see's Sifden and his son, both standing at a small desk

"Ahh, Mary how are you?" Mary gave Sifden the finger, then Felix laughed and Sifden hit him in the leg

"So as you may know, Felix my adopted son is in need of a spouse, and since your just a bit older, but still beautiful as ever, we were wondering when you two would be getting married?" Sifden smiled then Mary spit at him

"I'm marrying Jak, so fuck off!" Mary turned but Jorgan growled then shoved her at Sifden who caught her and shoved her onto Felix

"Miss Mary, i would be glad to marry you, your very pretty" Sifden gave Felix a thumbs up, then Mary pushed off him and walked to Sifden

"You wont be marrying Jak, since he's not comeing back, and all you've done for a month is cry over him, isnt it time you moved on from a single man, who probably left you?" Mary was about to say something then she felt very emotional

"Left me? but everyone says he teleported or something" Sifden nodded then held a finger up

"He either teleported to another world, or he left and has started to ignore you so he could move on and find other bunnys to have sex with" Mary coughed then thought of Jak, she started questioning things he did, but then questioned herself if he was overthinking, but as she was doint this the documents to be married were being signed

"Um, Mary if you will sign this" Mary said not now then Sifden smiled

"Just sign here, and get it o-" Mary snatched the pen and paper from him and threw it at him

"FUCK OFF I'M THINKING!" Mary hadnt relized how in thought she was that she signed her wedding date and signed to get married to Felix Sifden

"Thank you, you can go n-" Mary turned to him scowling at him then he backed a step up acting scared

"FUCK...OFF!" Mary walked out picking parts of her shirt up, and tried to hold it closed as she walked home thinking about Jak constantly

*One month later*

"Miss Mary, your wedding is today, come now, you cannot be late!" The four men came down with their swords, and Rex was given Caseys katana

"She's not going anywhere" Jorgan smiled then held up a small piece of paper

"Ok, then where is our two million dollars?" The four of them looked at each other then Casey teleported and snatched the paper from him

"Oh this paper?" He handed it to Scott who froze it and smashed it

"Oh thank you, now she has to marry him, otherwise you and her go to jail for five years each" The four of the men looked at each other then the paper, but someone came from behind them

"Guys, its no use, i have to, just let it go" Rex and Art turned to here as Casey and Scott tried to piece the paper back together

"WHAT!? BUT HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Mary nodded then walked past them

"I cant watch you all rot in prison, especially seperated, you guys wouldnt want your girlfriends and you to each be seperated for five years..what if they meet someone else?" Scott dropped his sword, then Rex, then Casey

"NO, NO, YOU CANT, JAK IS GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Mary held Arts hand and he let the sword drop to the floor

"I'm sorry Art, but i cant watch this go on any longer, thank you guys for being here for me" Mary got them all to lower and she kissed them each on the cheek, then walked out with Jorgan

"Guys...we just gave up" The four of them sat down on the floor and hit themselves or cried

"Hey whats wrong with you guys?" Abbie and Sarah came down, but were wearing pajamas at six

"Mary is getting married to Sifdens son, if she doesnt we all go to different prisons for five years" Abbie felt cold then Sarah went over to Art and hugged him, he cried into her chest, while Abbie rubbed Rex's back and rubbed his cheek with hers

"You guys tried your best" Cassie and Berry were at the door, and both of them were dressed like normal as well

"No we didnt, we didnt try at all" Scott held his arms out and Cassie hugged him, Berry hugged Casey who just sat still, thinking

"I'm sorry berry, i didnt even do anything, i only let the paper get destroyed, i didnt even read it" Berry sat next to him and kissed his cheek

"We can try to keep Mary away from Felix, so she can be happy" Everyone agreed then decided to go to Cassie and Berrys home, just to get away from Mary and Jaks house and let Mary deal with it, but they were still going to live there

Back to Jak and at the wedding

"Mary is my girlfriend, and if she is going to marry anyone, its going to be the person she loves" Jak looked over at Mary, who was watching and then walked to Jak

"J-Jak?" Jak knelt down and hugged her, he forgot her fur feeling, it was softer than anything he had ever felt

"Mary" Mary put her paw on his cheek, he rubbed his cheek in her paw, she smiled then moved her paw down to his chin and pulled him into a kiss, she moved back with tears in her eyes, but Jak saw something behind her, Sifden had a gun drawn and as he turned a little Jak pulled her in and turned, but when Sifden fired, the bullet hurt so much more than any other gun

"Oh, Jak did i forget to tell you? i made these bullets with a yellow serum that had the caseing, the bullet and the powder soaked in it for days, so this bullet...is a real bullet to you, now if you can heal from that, then you can literally heal from anything" Jak felt like he was drowning, he coughed blood and looked down at Mary, her white dress had his blood splattered across the front

"Heh, i sav-*Cough* saved the br-*Cough* bride" Jak let go and fell sideways, Sifden laughed and Mary got next to Jak

"JAK! NO, I JUST GOT YOU BACK! DONT DIE PLEASE!" Jak smiled and stroked her cheek, he coughed again, then put his hand over the wound, he tried to heal it, but it felt like there was hole in his healing, so he turned over and stuck his finger in his wound then pulled it out, it had orange on it

"M-Mary, you need *Cough* to stick your fingers in *Cough* my wound and clean it" Mary took part of her veil and stuck it in, she got as much as she could out, then Jak healed his wound, it slowly mended, and Sifden watched

"Ok, then heal from this one" Sifden aimed at Jaks head, then fired, someone jumped in the way as he did and they fell to the ground then stood up

"Ow, the fuck is in that?" It was Casey he held the bullet up and brushed the wound off then stuck his finger in it and repaired the skin

"Who the fuck are you?" Casey smiled then walked over to Sifden

"I'm Scotts brother, fuck head" Casey drew his sword out and teleported behind Sifden felt something in his chest, he looked down and saw a sword protruding from his chest


	114. Chapter 114

"Heh, i lost for once" Sifden felt the sword enter his stomach, then he closed his eyes and fell forward, Casey pulled the sword out and saw many other bunnys recording him and the entire scene, he teleported and sliced all the phones in half avoiding the paws of Sifdens family

"Thank you Casey, now what are you guys doing?" Mary motioned her hands down to her dress, and then Jak had an idea

"Oi bud, you still getting some one married?" The officiant nodded his head slowly, then Jak stood up and carried Mary to him

"Ok, wheres the fuckin ring?" The officiant pointed to a pillow on a table, then Jak went over and took the ring

"S-sir you need a ring be-" Casey clicked the ring with his sword and it flew into his hand

"Gotcha sir" Casey walked over to the pillow, and put the ring on it, he walked back and held it out for Jak

"Thanks bud" Casey smiled then Art walked in

"You forgot you best man" The officiant pointed behind Jak and Art stood there

"O-ok, ahem, today we are gat-" Jak held his hand up and motioned with it to go faster

"Just get to the part where we say our vows and such" The officiant nodded nervously then said

"Will you, um.." Jak said his name then the officiant continued

"Keep Mary Bloom as your favorite person to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?" The officiant waited and Jak answered

"I will" Jak waited and the officiant continued

"And you Mary Bloom will you keep Jak as your favorite person to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?" Mary smiled at Jak then the officiant

"I will" The officiant smiled at them then finished

"Will you, Mary Bloom, and Jak, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?" Both of them looked at each other and smiled

"We will" The officiant continued and flipped to the next page

"You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of lucky events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. Metal was then liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements, and now you both have the pleasure of owning these bands" The officiant then closed the book and looked at Art

"Now if you will, a toast to these two, Mary and Jak" Art walked over to a table with a few glass's a got a bottle of champagne, he popped the cork off and poured it into twelve glass's

"Alright guys come and get some, i gotta say a few words" Berry, Judy, Cassie, Abbie, Mary, Sarah, Nick, Scott, Casey, Jak, Rex, and Art all grabbed their glass's

"Well, i didnt really plan for this to happen, but hey lets wing it, Jak thanks for being the best brother, father, friend, and guy i have ever known, not much but hey...fuck it, we killed someone and a lot of other people who were bad, so lets just drink" Art downed the glass then threw it against the ground and grabbed the bottle of champagne and downed it

"Thats a fucking *Hiccup* drink" Art dropped the bottle on the table and everyone threw their glass's at the table

"You may kiss the bride guys *Hiccup*" Jak got on his knees and kissed Mary they both hugged after they were done, then the officiant came up

"Um, sir, and miss, i need you to sign these" The officiant held two pieces of paper, after they signed them, Art had to sign Jaks, and Mary chose Judy to sign hers

"Alright, you both are now officially married, good day" The officiant left and they put the papers in Jaks pocket

"Now lets go get you a real ring" Jak took the rings they put on each other and got a shoe lace from Sifden, he tied the string to the rings and tied it into a necklace

"I know where to get some very nice rings, come on" Nick left and everyone followed after

"Judys is from a very special shop, so lets go there" Everyone followed the cruiser to a small shop full of gems and metals to buy

They all entered and store, and Jak saw pieces of metal, with many jewels around it, and other designs of certain things

"Hello how can i help you?" Jak saw an old fox adjusting his glass's turn to them

"Um, i need a wedding ring" Jak saw the fox spin waving his hands around

"Whatever metal, and whatever jewels sir, just choose and make it, or i can make it" Jak looked around and then stopped

"Mary let me see your eyes" Jak picked her up and her he gazed into her eyes, and then looked at many different sapphires, each one was not her eye color, then Jak walked to the fox

"Sir, do you have beautiful bunny blue?" The fox looked confused the chuckled

"Of course, let me see" Jak helped Mary up a little

"Ahh, here we are" The fox pulled a set of three sapphires from under the desk, and set them on the counter

"Here you are, which ever is closest" Jak saw each one, he held them each to her eyes until he found the one that he could see through and into her eyes

"This one, and now i choose a metal correct?" The fox nodded then set the gem on the counter

"We have platinum, gold, silver, tungsten, copper, brass, RHENIUM" Jak heard the last one, and he was very surprised

"Rhenium, how much?" The fox motioned for Mary to step forward, her held her hand and set four different wooden rings on her finger, then took the correct sized one off, and said

"Twelve thousand dollars, the sapphire, included, she has small fingers sir" The fox smiled at Mary who smiled back

"Deal, just give me the materials and i'll show you my skill" The fox took a very small ball from under the counter, then the sapphire, and he placed them on the top of the counter

"Ok, that will be ten thousand then, forming rhenium is very hard" Jak smiled then took the ball and started to heat his hands, after a few seconds the ball was white hot, he stuck his thumb through, then tightened his finger around the metal, the metal turned orange, and he stuck the sapphire into the metal smoothing the inside out, then he took two sides of the ball that had been pushed through and he made a small covering for the sapphire, he handed it to Scott after writing something on it with his nail

"Freeze it and let me see the bottom after" Scott held it for three or four minutes, then his hand turned black, he gave it to Jak who then heated it until it wasnt warm anymore

"Ok, touch it but not for a single second, tell me if its hot or cold" Mary tapped it quickly, then for a little longer, it was perfect, and it was beautiful, the best part was what he wrote, a sapphire soul, for a sapphire girl, Mary smiled at Jak then kissed him again

"Thank you Jak, its beautiful" Jak smiled then handed the fox his credit card which the fox scanned and then gave back

"Have a good day sir" Jak nodded then Mary pointed to Jak

"What about your ring?" Jak noticed he hadnt even had a ring at all

"Oh, um, ok, what ever you want just tell me what to do with it" Mary walked around looking for two topaz and a little emerald, then she chose both of the topaz and the emerald

"Ok, do you have gold that has more than a single color in it?" The fox looked confused then nodded and took a small ball from under the counter

"Ok, thats four thousand, i assume your shaping it?" Mary looked at Jak and nodded

"Yes sir" Jak gave him his card and then took the ball with the gems

"Alright cap'n tell me what to do" Mary pointed to the gems then he handed her the gems

"Ok, melt the metal over your finger, then when its slideable take it off and then cool it down" Jak nodded then heated it up and did as he was told, Scott cooled it and handed it back to Jak

"Ok, now what?" Mary placed the gems in a pattern on the counter and Jak molded them into the ring

"Like that?" Mary nodded and pointed a litle over to the left for the emerald, Jak put it on that spot and Mary smiled at him

"Good, that looks awesome" Jak did like the ring, it was colorful, and not original, neither was his

"Ok, now lets go home, its been months since i saw you all, and i just want to sleep with my wife" Mary felt something wrap around her chest, then Jak lifted her up and carried her to the cars area

Everyone got in their cars, or onto their bikes, and left to the house, Scott and Cassie went home, and Berry went with them, Casey was going to explain to the ZPD why there was a dead member of the Sifden family in a church

"Jak, where did you go? i missed you so much" Jak clicked something on his helmet, and Mary heard his voice over a small speaker on the lower left side of his helmet

"I was taken back to my world, these scientists hired me as a body guard and i heard that they were making a teleporter that could take anyone or anything anywhere, so i asked if i could be the first to use it, all i needed was an item from the place i wanted to go, and i was taken to that fight club where i got my first mask, so when i got there i had to wait for my legs to grow back, oh yea, they were left back at the lab i was in, so then after a week i was able to leave, and come to you guys, but when i got home, i saw that note on the door" Jak clicked the button again and slowed down at a light

"Well, i think its been to long since felt your skin on my fur, your so soft, just like a tigers fur" Jak chuckled then moved forward and turned right

"I think your softer, i mean, your a bunny, how can i be softer than a bunny?" Mary giggled and rubbed her helmet on his chest (Jak always carries their gear in a single saddle bag on the back on his bike, so she changed from her dress into the bike gear, he dress is in the bag, along with her veil)

"You cant, but your soft like tigers fur, but your better than tiger fur...like a human, your as soft as a human" Jak stopped at a light, then took his helmet off and lifted hers off

"I am arnt i?" Jak turned her and kissed her, when he pulled back he put her helmet on and turned her

"Jak, thats not fair..i didnt get to do anything, you kissed me and didnt let me even kiss back" Jak laughed then put his helmet on and they moved forward

When they arrive home, their friends behind them are cheering on their bikes and in their cars

"JAK, THAT WAS THE COOLEST SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Rex came over and hugged Jak lifting him up

"Ok, big guy, air, i could use some" Rex set him down and smiled

"Its good to see you again, and what was so cool?" Rex rolled his eyes, and held his phone up, he had recorded Jak entering the building as they were arriving to try and stop the wedding

"You hijacked the hell out of their wedding, your married now, that makes you the coolest guy i know, and one of the only, other than Art, Scott, Nick and Casey, but i also know a lot of bunnys like, Mary, Cassie, Berry, Sarah, Abbie, and Judy" Rex put his phone away then Jak had an idea that would make everyone happy

"You guys know how to get tattoos?" Rex shook his head, and Jak smiled at him

"Then lets make a tattoo gun" Jak and Rex both entered the house, and Jak knew how to make a tattoo gun, he had been in more than one prison, some for more than a few months, he had been arrested everywhere, so he knew how to make a tattoo gun for sure

"Ok, so this is the best gun i can make" Jak had called Art, Rex, Scott, Casey, and Nick into the main living room

"So it will hurt only Nick since he doesnt have a healing power right?" Art looked over at Nick who was eyeing the device in Jaks hand

"I have healing powers remember?" They all nodded then smiled at each other

"Ok, so whos first?" Rex shot up and walked to Jak

"What do i need to do?" Jak laughed then sat Rex in a chair for everyone to see what he was going to do

"I'm going to shave a small patch of fur right under your color bone, then I'm going to make the tattoo, alright?" Rex nodded slowly and pointed to the left of his collar bone

"Just like yours Jak, lets go" Jak took a shaving kit he had used the first time he had gotten to Zootopia, then took the freezing substance and pushed it into Rex fur that he wanted the star at

"Ready?" Rex smiled and gave a thumbs up, Jak pulled the razor down on Rex then moved it six more times and it showed Rexs whitish skin

"This might hurt ok?" Rex rolled his eyes and nodded

After a few minutes of cringing Rex had felt only a little stinging on his collar bone, nothing that would hurt, but it annoyed him, like he wanted to scratch it

"Alright done!" Jak took his phone and took a picture of Rexs tattoo, it was a red star just like Jaks

"Next" Nick leapt into the chair, and pointed at the opposite side of his chest

"Get it over with alright?" Jak laughed and nodded, Nick did the shaving and told Jak where to put the star

"Ready?" Nick nodded then Scott came over, he formed something in his hand, it was a small baton or stick of ice

"Its just ice, bite down on it, and I'll regulate the temperature" Nick nodded and bit down on the ice, it was cold but after a few seconds, it turned warm, then cold again

"Done" Nick looked down and saw his pink skin had a red star on it, he smiled and spit the ice out, Rex stood up and held his paw out, Nick walked over and high fived him

"Alright boys, make way for the king" Art walked over and sat down, he pointed on his neck and Jak looked confused

"Your closer to me than you think Jak" Art and Jak both laughed then Jak began drawing then pushing the needle into Arts neck

"Ready?" Art gave him a thumbs up, and Jak began, after a few minutes, Jak pulled away and wiped Arts neck with a small cloth, it was the best one he had made yet

"There, so whos next?" Scott waited for Art to move, then he sat down

"Lets go" Scott pointed to his solar plexus then Jak rolled his eyes and began drawing, after he was done, he pushed the needle into Scotts chest and was done sooner than Art or anyone so far

"Nice, i think it suits you well" Scott looked down and saw the top of the star, it was good, and he thought it was best on him

"Thanks Jak, Casey lets go" Casey stood up and sat at the seat, he pointed to the other side of his neck, and Jak nodded

"You ready?" Casey pulled on his skin then let go

"I wont feel this at all, so yea, lets do it" Jak smiled then began making the tattoo, after a few more minutes he was done, Casey stood up and pat Jaks shoulder

"Lets see em boys" Jak turned and saw everyone had their tattoos showing, Nick and Rex had theirs on the opposite sides, Art and Casey had theirs on the opposite sides of their necks, and Scott had his in the very middle of his chest, Jak had his in the middle part of his collar bone

"Were like an organized set of red stars, you guys wanna do something to show these off?" Everyone thought, but couldnt think of anything to do, they werent allowed to go to the local pool, and they still had to help Jak and Mary plan a honeymoon

"Since I am your best man, i say you and Mary go to the beach or somewhere fun" Jak was surprised by Arts idea, and Jak smiled

"Alright i guess I'm going to the beach then" They all cleaned the room up and Jak put the device in the garage

"Ok, so what beach should you go to?" Jak looked at beaches and other resorts on Arts phone, right when they scrolled to the last resort they saw the one Jak wanted to take Mary to


	115. Chapter 115

"That one!" Jak pointed to a resort with a large hotel tower and had the best view of the beach, he wanted to be in that hotel with Mary for at least a day, he loved seeing her happy and in a swim suit

"Ok, its done, I'll call the manager or whatever and plan for you guys to go" Jak saw Art walk upstairs and into his room where Abbie was once again on her computer

"Hey Abbie" Abbie turned from her computer and set the top half on the bottom

"Yea?!" Art smiled and rolled his eyes

"So whats that?" Art could see Abbie blushing from under her fur, and she looked back up when he got closer

"I was looking for something Mary could wear with Jak, like that bunny suit thingy" Art puffed his cheeks out trying to hold in his laughter, he turned from her and shoved his face into the bed

"What?" She saw Art shake four times then he stood up breathing heavy

"Nothing, just get the suit thing and tell me how to call this place please" Art handed her his phone and she saw the details section, she wrote the number down, their flight, the time they needed to be at the airport, and all the other details

"Here, now get out before i make you wear that suit" Art thought of himself in the suit, then smirked at her

"You sure you dont want a big buff bunny standing in front of you?" She walked over and scooted him out, he walked back down the stairs laughing then gave Jak his flight details and all the other information

"Here Jak, just follow this stuff and you'll be good, i gotta talk to a certain bunny, about...a suit" Jak nodded and read the paper

"Were gonna be there for a we-" Art was already upstairs talking to Abbie

"Order one of those suits for me, i wanna see how react to it" Abbie turned to him and closed her laptop

"No, thats weird, your a guy, and you do NOT need to wear one of those" Art nodded and left acting like he was pouting

"Fine I'll order one" Art took his phone out and went to the play bunny website, he saw there were mens suits, which consisted of black pants, cufflinks and a see through shirt with a collar

"Heh heh" Art bought one faster than someone could say play

Jak and Mary are now talking in their room

"Jak, will you come here for a second?" Jak turned and saw Mary in her wedding girdle

"What the hell is that?" Jak got up to go help her out of it

"Its something i had to wear to hide my belly" Jak looked at her odd, then he took it off, she was as thin as she had ever been

"What are you talking about? what the hell is that?" Jak saw something purple under her fur, and she had been bruised all over her stomach

"Why did you wear this shit?! your as thin as the day i met you..if not thinner" Jak rubbed her side that were bruised and healed the bruising

"I just wanted Sifden to leave my life forever, so i just went ahead and did t-" Jak hugged her and rubbed his head against hers

"Sifden wasnt even allowed to be out of prison, yet he was able to arrange a wedding?" Mary nodded and Jak changed the subject

"Get the rest of these cloths off and put something comfortable on, these look like their stopping the blood flow to your body or whatever" Mary giggled then went into the bathroom and removed all the other cloths she had to wear at the wedding, she came out in her underwear and one of her shirt then she sat on the bed

"Does anything else hurt?" Jak saw her rub her legs, then her shoulders

"Let me get that for you" Jak lifter her into his lap and ran his hands over her legs, then her shoulders and arms

"Better at all?" Mary smiled and nodded

"My head is a little hurt, well i have a headache, so could you help that?" Jak smiled at her and rubbed all over her head with his hands, after a few moments she leaned back and rested against him

"I think *Yawn* your healing makes me tired" Jak laughed then wrapped his arms around Marys waist, while rubbing his head on hers

"Then lets see what sleeping together is like again" Mary grabbed his pillow and hugged it then set it next to him

"What are you doing?" Mary smiled and Jak saw her eyes get a little glossy

"I stayed in this room for the two months you were gone, trying to wish you back, i held onto this pillow until your scent was gone, so i took some of your cologne and put it on it, i missed you so much" Jak stroked her cheek and hugged her

"Your still as soft as i remember" Jak leaned back and laid down, Mary rubbed her head into his neck, after a few seconds she felt something on her tail

"What are you doing?" Jak laughed then pulled her tail a little

"Your tail was twitching like mad, it was so adorable" Mary blushed then nodded, Jak flipped her over and stuck his hand under her shirt rubbing her stomach area

"Hehe that tickles Jak" Jak wrapped both of his arms around her and she turned her body to face Jaks, when she did she pushed her head into his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder

"Your like a little kid, when their about to go to sleep" Mary moved her head a little and Jak didnt know if she nodded or shook her head

"And your my bunny" Jak rolled onto his side and Mary moved her face in front of his

"Sorry, did i interrupt y-" Mary kissed Jak and moved her arms to his head, she wrapped them around his neck then tried to roll him on his back

"Jak lay on your back, i cant kiss you like this, its to hard, and tiring" Jak rolled his eyes and rolled over but instead he was above Mary

"This good enough for you?" Mary pulled him down and kissed him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat on his shins, Mary ran her fingers through his hair and pulled away leaving her paws in his hair while he held her

"Your eyes are still as blue as the ocean, their like something out of a dream" Mary smiled and rubbed her nose on his

"Yours are still as blue as a growing morning glory" Jak laughed then Mary closed her eyes and kissed him, he did the same and then laid down with her under him, he made sure not to put any weight on her

"Have you forgot how to kiss me?" Jak looked up confused then Mary smiled and shook her head

"Like this" Mary smashed her lips into Jaks, then pulled his head down more, when he began to lean, she pushed left and flipped Jak over

"Did i tell you that Rex taught me how to flip people and unpin my self from them? but only is Felix and i did get married i would use it, but it definitely seems to be useful here" Jak smiled then Mary lowered her face and brushed her cheek against Jaks, after a few seconds she looked at him again and eyed his lips then moved back to his eyes

"Well are you gonna kiss me?" Jak nodded then pushed his hands off the bed and kissed Mary surprising her, she kissed him back and pressed his biceps down moving him on his back, after he was laid flat on the bed she moved up from his legs and sat on his stomach pressing her mouth onto his harder

"My my, did my bunny miss me a lot?" Mary pulled away and nodded

"This has been fun, but alas, it will have to wait my dear" Jak sat up and Mary felt cold

"Whats wrong?" Jak laughed then shook his head

"Nothings wrong, but we need to be at the airport in four hours, its eleven, and our plane leaves at two" Mary was still confused

"What plane, what are we doing at two in the morning?" Jak pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket then showed it to Mary

"Were going to the beach?!" Jak nodded and smiled at Mary

"YEA!" Mary loved the beach, and she hugged him, causing him to lay back down

"When should we pack?!" Jak laughed once more then pointed to the dresser, he had two bags at the desk next to it

"NOW!? YES COME ON!" Jak was happy she wanted to go, but he felt something was off about the resort they were going to

(OH MY GOD! I have wanted to do this forever, now that their married they can go on a honey moon, but instead of going to a island dream, their going to...PALANAI! And if anyone has ever played the game Dead Island you know where this is going, and there might be some crossing over, but Jak wont be helping Sam B or Purna, but maybe John since he is you know...Australian, so enjoy this cross over within a short unknown crossover, the way their going to get to Palanai is through the actual storyin the first game, which will progress into the second thank and enjoy the story/chapter -Den)

After two hours have passed, they have four bags in all and are taking a cab to the airport

"Ok, cloths?" Jak was reading off his list of necessity's

"Check" Mary was going to each bag checking them

"Teeth stuff?" Mary walked over to a bag from Jaks side and checked it

"Check" Mary walked to Jak and he put the list away

"Cute bunny?" Mary rolled her eyes and held her thumb up

"Check" She tried to get his list but he backed up

"Boyfriend?" She sighed the nodded

"Check, now go through the actual stuff" Jak smiled at her then took the list out

"Alright, cloths, teeth caring materials, electronics, bags, money, and portable breakfasts?" Mary pointed to each bag and nodded

"Ok, lets see, so we have our cloths, our tooth brushes, tooth paste, our phones, two bags to hold our cloths and then the other two to hold whatever else we find there, i have my wallet, and the food is in my bag, so we can hold onto it until we get onto the plane and set it between us" Mary hopped and hit his arm

"Lets go, its an hour ride, come on" Jak and Mary left after saying their good byes and Rex handing Jak a small box he told him to open when they got to the resort

After a long ride they arrive at the airport with another hour to go

"How much?" Jak saw the cab driver hold a small plastic sign up with a number that read, eight thousand six hundred and twenty four dollars

"How much am i paying you?" The cab driver laughed then held up another, this one read forty two dollars

"Thanks bud, see ya" The cabbie waved and left the airport parking lot

"Nice guy, lets go, we still need to get tickets" Jak carried the bags and had all four on his back like a wall of bags

"Ok, where is the airline ticket person thingy?" Mary pointed to a desk with a panda behind it

"To the panda ey?" Mary walked with Jak to the panda who was chewing on something that they couldnt see

"Um, hi we were wondering if we could buy two tickets to Banoi islands?" The panda looked up and was still chewing on something before he spoke

"Yea, sure, ID?" Jak and Mary gave the panda their IDs and he scanned them before asking

"You may experience bad weather on the way there, are you sure you would like to go?" Jak nodded and Mary agreed

"Alright, class?" Jak decided to with business, and to be on the left side of the plane since they were given the option

"Ok, two business class, have a safe trip" Jak thanked the panda and they had twenty minutes to get to the plane and get seated, so they arrived at the plane boarding sequence and were greeted by two female wolves

"Hi, tickets please" Jak handed them their tickets and the wolf handed them back moments later

"Ok, thanks, you in C12 and you miss are in C14, have a nice trip!" Jak and Mary thanked the two wolves and they sat down in the very back which gave them very good roomy seats, no one was sitting in between them either

"Five minutes to spare, wow, its like something out of a movie right?" Mary smiled and nodded her head

"The announcement thingy is about to come on, so i think we can switch seats and i can sit in the middle" Mary looked up at the front and saw a red light come on

"Hello everyone, welcome to Alpha airlines, if you will, please fasten your seat belts, then stay seated until further instructions have been given...you may also feel some slight turbulance, but when we have reached the approximate altitude we will be flying like a jet in the sky" The airline instructor then turned their microphone off and began to walk out as everyone fastened their seat belts

"Ready?" Jak nodded his head and put his seat belt on but before he did so he moved over a seat next to Mary

After the plane moved forward a few meters they all felt the shaking of the plane begin, after two minutes of shaking the plane was still

"Alright everyone, if you'd like to, you may unbuckle your belts and move around the bunk, have a nice trip" The announcer cut their microphone off and Jak unbuckled his eat belt, he saw Mary was holding the seats arm rest and he smiled

"Come here" Jak unbuckled her seat belt then lifted her up and into his lap, she was constantly looking down and she felt like she was in the air

"J-Jak this isnt a-as fun as it was my f-first time" Jak hugged her and turned her to face him, she turned a little and rested against him, she felt warm and safe, so she closed her eyes, but she opened them again and everyone was asleep except Jak who was on his phone, and had an arm wrapped around her

"Oh, your awake now? you fell asleep faster than i can heal, how do you feel?" Mary felt groggy, then she yawned and smacked her lips

"I feel good, really warm, did you sleep?" Jak shook his head and held up his phone to her

"Oh the weather? it looks bad, but i think we passe it right?" Jak shook his head and Mary felt her body get warm again

"What is that? i keep getting really warm then cool, i think its nice, but its making me tired" Jak laughed then held the arm he was using to hold her up, it was glowing yellow a little, and she smiled

"So you put me to sleep?" Jak didnt like the sound of those words so he shook his head

"No i helped you fall asleep" Mary nodded then looked around the bunk, it was dark and there maybe five or six animals on their phones or watching something on the seat in front of them

"Jaaaak" Jak looked up then down at Mary, she had turned her body and was sitting on his lap with he legs on either side of his legs

"Oh yea Mary?" Mary moved her head right then Jak saw everyone was asleep except them

"Were the only two awake and paying attention..do you wanna do somet-" Jak held his hand up and shook his head

"There is no way i am going to do something like that on a plane with ki-" Jaks felt something push on his waist, he covered his mouth then looked down at Mary, she pushed down on his waist

"M-Mary stop, there are kids on this plane, i dont want to trauma-" Jak felt it again and he put his phone down then put his other hand on his mouth covering it and making the noise stop

"M-Mary come on i cant do this I'm tir-" Jak was then interrupted by a crack of lighting, which made Mary press down very hard on his waist, he moaned into his hands and Mary hugged close to him, but something else also happened, everything flashed blue

"Jak, are we ok!?" Jak looked out of the window and nodded

"Just a little lighting, nothing to be afraid of, were going to be landing in five minutes anyway, look" Jak pointed up to a yellow light with a timer on it, and it read four minutes and twenty seconds

"O-ok" Mary turned back slowly and rubbed her head onto his chest, Jak still felt her pressing down, but she was shaking a little


	116. Chapter 116

"You can stop a crowd of angry bunnies with tasers, but your afraid of lightning?" Jak felt her nod and she pushed up with he legs a little

"I was scared you were going to die, you cant think I'm going to save myself from thunder or lighting" Jak smiled then kissed her and scooted over next to the window, he leaned against the wall and let Mary lay on him

"Dont go to sleep, i need to carry everything, and i dont want to have to worry about carrying you through and airport security checkpoint, the security at the airport before was fine with everything, but a guy carrying a bunny through an air-" Mary kissed him and pulled back to say something

"We both have wedding rings" Mary kissed him again pushing his head into the wall and felt his arms wrap around her back

"Now now, save that for the resort" Jak sighed before turning and making a pouty face,

"Ugh, your to cute like that, let me take a picture then lets rest a little" Jak sighed and waited for her to take the picture, but as the flash went off and the picture was taken, they heard a screech and the plane shook more, then slowly came to a stop

"So much for that rest huh?" Jak carried their bags off and carried Mary until they got to the security checkpoint, but something was very wrong, all the people there were human

"Bags sir, please walk through the metal detection frame" Jak bent down and walked through the frame, then two officers waved long metal detectors around him and his bags came through

"Madam, if you will" Mary walked through the frame and the metal detectors searched her, she was fine, and they left

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?! call a cab when we go to our hotel we need to go to our room, we already got a reservation" Mary smiled at Jak who was waving a taxi down, he was very tall so he had no trouble being seen, but Mary looked at all the humans who were staring at her, and some were recording her

"Hey, you guys goin somewhere?" Jak showed the cab driver a slip of paper and the cabbie agreed to take them to the address for a smaller price since it was very late and they looked tired

"So um, are you an actor miss?" Mary looked up at the cabbie, he was a very short looking Australian with a long beard

"Uh, yes, i am wearing make up and a costume" Jak looked at her and gave a thumbs up where the cabbie couldnt see

"Oh, so why are you wearing it right now miss?" Jak put a finger to his lips then took his wallet out

"She's helping me with a little show we run called the...First Irish Bunny Awards, or the FIBA" The cabbie looked confused then nodded

"Yea, i know what that is, i watch it all the time" Jak sighed then put a credit card he had for his bank, a little picture of him on his drivers licence and a card for motor sports rewards

"Wow thats cool, a fan" After Jak said those words, they all rode in silence for a few minutes

"Ok, were here, that'll be...thirty seven dollars sir" Jak took his credit card from America out and handed it to the cab driver, after that they got out with their bags, and Jak rearranged his credit cards, Zootopia, Ireland, and America

"Nice one, we didnt really dodge any bullets, but we arnt going to be thought of as weird if we keep that lie or whatever up" Mary smiled and handed him a small black package, the one from Rex

"Open this, Rex wanted me to remind you to, so i got it out while we were in the cab" Jak took it and thanked her, he opened it and saw a silver gun with a set of four magazines on each corner

"How did we get this past security?" Jak then saw a note on the box lid on the inside

"I know you need your gun, well you dont, but your a lot better at killing stuff, and protecting other with one, so here, this box is made of sort of plastic that mess's with the detector, so it looks like a little white lump, put everything back in when your on your way home, and thank me later -Rex" Jak took the gun and smiled, he looked down the sights, then looked abck in the box, it had three extra attachments in it, a ghost ring, a laser sight, and a flash light

"Rex really knows how to make my day" Jak took the attachments and the magazines then attached the sight, the laser sight, and the flash light to the sides and top

"Sweet, this isnt as good as my gun, but it will work for sure" Jak put the gun in a small clip on holster Rex had put in the box as well

"Ok, that is a big hotel" Jak and Mary looked up from the box and put the box away, the hotel was at least sixty storys high, more than half the empire state building

"Whats with the lights? AND WHAT IS THAT!?" Mary pointed to a crow eating a piece of bread

"Thats a bird, in our world their very common, and in your world..they dont exist" Mary got closer but as she did it flew away

"Wow it can fly?" Jak nodded and smiled at her amazement

"Where are all the animals?" Jak walked forward and she followed close behind

"Stick close to me, the animals here might be a little mean" Jak and Mary walked to the hotel, and entered, but Jak picked Mary up and carried her

"Act asleep" Mary did so and Jak walked up to a desk with four men behind it

"Um, hello sir, what can i help you with?" Jak took his wallet out and told them he wanted a room for a few days

"Ok, room seventy eight, floor thirty" Jak thanked them and they all stared as he entered an elevator with a sleeping bunny, and as he entered he heard loud music on the other side of the elevator wall

"How did i do?" Jak smiled at her and nodded, after a few seconds they arrived at floor thirty

"Ok, so how do we get back home? that scientist must have seen my legs, and he could have told the police they murdered me with some machine, so i dont think their an option anymore" Jak walked to their room and slid a key card he was given into the slot, it beeped and opened

"JAK WHAT DO WE DO!?" Mary started to panic pacing in their room, and asking Jak over and over again how to get back

"Calm down, just breath, ok?" Mary stopped and shook a little, then breathed, slowly as her throat felt tight

"I wanna go home Jak!" Jak walked to Mary and hugged her, rubbing her back

"Were going to get back, i know we are, but we need to learn more about this island, and see if there is anyone who might know how to get us home, or even remotely know a thing about other dimensions" Mary just nodded until he stopped talking

"Lets go to those lights you were talking about" Mary once again nodded then Jak helped her calm down, as she did she explained where they were

"Alright so just at the bottom floor of the building, sweet" Jak walked with Mary to the elevator then she spoke

"Am i going to be taken away from you or something?" Jak stopped before they entered then put a hand around her

"No I'm going to keep you safe, your my wife, i cant let anyone hurt you" Mary felt happy again, she only needed to know he was going to make sure they got home, and she would be safe

The two of them entered the lobby and heard the music, but it was louder now, Jak walked with Mary toward a sign that had a drunk man walking past, he was holding a bottle, and talked to two girls in front of the sign who gave him the finger

"Doesnt look like a nice guy does he?" As Jak and Mary walked up, one of the girls got in front of Jak

"You looking for something hun?" The girl then crossed her arms and Jak waved his hand

"No, I'm just here for the party" The girl sighed then walked over to her friend, Jak walked with Mary who was being stared at by the two girls

"Their not nice either huh?" Jak laughed then pushed a large door open, there was a large crowd of people with guards in front of all the doors but the entrance, as they walked in, they saw the drunk man talking to a guy that had a mohawk and a bottle in his hand, the man shoved him then he shoved back and walked away

"Ok, he's going to cause trouble" Mary went over to the bar with Jak so they could watch the man, then the other drunk sat next to Jak

"Heyyy you know who i am?" Jak shook his head and the man held his hand out

"I'm Logan Carter NFL player, i got kicked out for some drag race bull shit, that got me hurt somewhere" Jak ahhed then shook his hand

"I'm gonna go to sleep, see you guys tomorrow maybe" Jak had to hold back his laughter as he left, but when Logan closed the doors behind him, Jak saw a lady holding her neck enter the bathroom, as he stood the man singing ont he stage stopped

"YO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Jak saw the drunk man from before shoved off the stage, then two guards and a young female officer came up to him, the female officer kicked him and the other two held his arm, when the lady said something to him, her an one of the guards left

"Wow he has had way to much to drink" Jak looked over at Mary to see her laugh, but as he saw her, her smile disapeared and she covered her mouth

"WHAT!?" Jak looked back and the guard had something on his biting his neck, everyone started running away

"MARY COME ON!" Jak picked Mary up and ran, but as they were running, they ran into the females bathroom, Jak saw the drunk walk out holding something, then Jak slammed the door behind him

"Sir this is the ladys restroom!" Jak saw a young Asian girl holding the ladys neck from before

"Miss there is something fucked up out there killing pe-" The lady from the floor then wrapped one of her arms around the young girls neck and bit at it, Jak ran over and kicked her in the head then smashed her head in with his heel

"JESUS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" The girl stood up and inspected the lady

"Her eyes look!" Jak turned from the girl and saw the eyes on the lady were red with black dots as her pupils, but when he looked up the girl had left, and something was slamming on the door, when they needed to pull it

"Mary come here!" Jak put Mary behind him, but as she got behind him, gun shots were heard and screaming came from the other side

"WHATS GOING ON JAK!?" The door in front of them opened up and five gaurds walked in holding a sixth, they turned from Jak and Mary and started shooting out of the doorway

"Jak whats going on!?" Mary started crying and Jak held her when he saw the gaurd that wasnt moving move, he ran over and set his foot on the mans chest, the man grabbed Jaks leg and bit into it ripping his pants leg and tearing his flesh off

"FUCK!" Jak slammed his foot into the Guard and made sure it was dead

"Sir were you bitten?!" A guard aimed his gun at Jak then looked him up and down

"No it scared the fuck outta me and spit blood on my pants leg" The guard nodded then started shooting out of the door

"Whats going on sir?!" The Guard from before turned and threw Jak his pistol

"People are dieing then coming back and eating others, their cannibals!" Jak looked out of the door and saw many bodys on the ground, being eaten by other people, the guards shot the cannibals and Jak shot some when he knew they were not human

"Ok, thats all of them, we need to escort you and you...rabbit out of here" The gaurd was very young, maybe twenty, and he eyed Mary before waving for them to follow

"Call the HQ and ask for a heli" The young gaurd from before handed another their gun and started talking on the radio

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!?" The other gaurds looked at him then he smashed his radio onto the ground

"The gov left us, they blocked the island off with electric fences in the water, nothing is going to get in or out, unless we get to another island" Jak and Mary both looked at each other, Mary had stopped crying out of shock and Jak was scared for Marys well being

"We need to find a room, get in it, lock the door, and wait until we have a plan figured out, search the bodies for a keycard" Jak held his up and the soldiers followed him to the elevator

"Sir thank you for helping us, you saved us in many ways, its only us now, my name is private Julian, but i go by Harry, different i know, but we need to get to know each other" Jak nodded and stated his name

"I'm Jak, this is Mary, were on vacation, and you saved us, thank you" The elevator doors opened and they ran into the hall, there were four people slamming their arms against doors and when the group slowed, they saw each of the people had bloody mouths, and one had a missing jaw

"Kill them!" Jak fired four shots before one of the soldiers even aimed their gun, each monster fell to the floor and they proceeded to Jak and Marys room

"Here!" Jak shoved the card into the lock and after a few seconds it beeped, they walked in and slammed the door behind them

"HARRY WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" A soldier was crying and was holding his head, he looked traumatized and Harry walked over to him

"Those werent humans, those were monsters, just stay focused, and remain quiet, they only noticed us when we got out of the elevator" The young man held his arms and rocked himself back

"Everyone ok? no one was bitten correct?" The soldiers took their shirts and pants off looking over themselves, not one of them had a scratch on them

"Good, comfort Jacob he needs help" Two of the guards finally got their cloths on and helped Jacob

"Sir how did you fire so fast, that was amazing!" Jak looked through their bags and took a jacket out, it was the one his badge was on, a very old one

"Wow thats amazing, you outrank us all, and were part of navy as well sir, its nice to meet you ca-" Jak held his hand up and smiled

"Just Jak, i dont like the private or commander or captain stuff, ok?" The man smiled and pointed to one of the soldiers

"Thats Garrick, thats Billy, hes Jones, and hes Mack" Jacob was with Mack and Billy, while Garrick and Jones were talking

"I'm Harry as you know, and i think we need to plan an escape r-" As Harry was speaking the lights in the room went out and the door clicked

"What the fuck? we should have power forever since there is a disaster or whatever this is occurring Jones whats go-" The door behind them had something slam on it, and they heard foot steps, LOTS of footsteps and grunts, when they listening, they also heard someone scream, it sounded like a little girl, Jak reached for the door handle but Harry grabbed it and shook his head, after a few more seconds, they heard someone else grunting while he hit stuff

"I think their survivors, what do we do?!" Harry shook his head and sat down

"We cant help them, there are way to many zo-" The man screamed and then two more came from the hall, glass shattered and the screamed went silent

"Oh my god!" Harry buried his face in his hands, then started crying

"Were going to die in here, I'm not even out of college!" Jak bent next to Harry and pat his back

"We just need a plan, a very good plan" All of the soldiers gathered into the bed room and closed the door quietly

"Jones, you still have the schematics to the building?" The soldier pat himself before pulling a small paper booklet out and unfolding it

"Good, now, we need to find a way to get out of here, this room, but not through the front door" Jak and the soldier Billy read and wrote on the schematics while Mary tried to sleep

"Hey you guys find anything?" All the soldiers came over to Jak and Billy, but they shook their heads, and Harry told Jak he should comfort Mary

"I'll take over, help your wife" Jak froze for a second then got up and walked to Mary

"Thats his wife?!" Harry pointed to Jaks hand which had a ring on it and then to Mary's

"Yea, she told me, but I'm pretty sure she is some roboty thing, so if she gets left behind, leave her, we need the captain to stay alive, he can talk with the superiors" The soldiers agreed then started to examine their maps and try to piece each one together

"Mary, are you ok?" Mary shook her head and held her arms out

"Talk to me, ok? come here" Jak hugged her then lifted her onto his lap, she grabbed his shirt and wiped her eyes with it

"I dont like your world, i wanna go home, can we?" Jak felt cold, and knew she was trying to tell herself there was a way out

"Yea, just wait a while longer ok?" Mary smiled and nodded at Jak, he hugged her close then Harry came up to them

"We found a way out, but none of us can actually get to the exit, were to big...but your wife is small en-" Jak scowled at Harry who went back to the paper cursing under his breath

"Jak, i can do it just let me try to he-" Jak put his hand over her mouth then looked up

"Guys shh, be very quiet" Jak could hear something outside of the room, and in the hall, they cracked the door to the room open and Jak closed it, it sounded like something was talking to itself, ready to scream at something

"Move to the other side of the room" Jak helped them move to the right side of the bed, and he sat on the edge with Mary making sure they were the farthest away from the door

"Look, its raining" Jak pointed out of the window, and Mary watched with him as the water his the window, she fell asleep in his lap slowly, then Jak laid back holding Mary close, he knew he was fine, because he was immune to all disease, and everything that could make him sick

"I'm fine, shes fine, just let me get her home" Jak closed his eyes and Harry told him to go to sleep as he was drifting off


	117. Chapter 117

The next morning, Jak wakes up and Garrick is sitting in a chair aimed at the door

"Morning Garrick" Garrick threw his hand in the air and Jak knew he was set as the watchmen

"Any activity?" Garrick gave Jak the finger, and he laid his hand back down

"Good, you should switch, come here" Garrick wobbled to Jak, his eyes were red and his eye had long purple bags under them

"God man, you look like shit" Garrick smiled and saluted

"Yes sir i do, you need somethin?" Garrick's speech was slightly slurred and he blinked slowly

"Yes, give me your gun, and go to sleep over there" Jak pointed to a recliner that Garrick walked over to and almost passed out in, he was asleep in less than a second, Jak walked over to the chair and held the gun, the gun had a silencer and a shot ACOG on it, it was a short M4 and had a very long stock

"Odd gun" Jak saw the gun was on safe, and thanked himself he had taken the spot, or Garrick would hve been dead, along with everyone but him

"Wheres Garrick?" Jak saw Harry standing next to hi yawning, Jak pointed to the recliner and Harry nodded

"Is there food in this room?" Jak shrugged and Harry left, afte a few seconds, he waved for Jak to come with him, and he led him to a pantry, it was stocked with food that had prices on them

"Ok, lets bring all this to our room" As Harry picked a can on peaches up, the little slot it was in beeped

"FUCK!" Harry covered his mouth and Jak ground his teeth

"I swear to god Harry, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jak made sure to quietly say this then they made a plan

"Wheres the noise this come from?" Jak and Harry looked around then found a plug, that had a warning, if they pulled it out, a silent alarm in the lobby would go off, and they would be arrested

"One...two...THREE!" Jak yanked the plug out, and they heard nothing

"Ok, lets get the food and go!" They made four trips back and made eight in all, they had enough food for a week and a half, if everyone had a can of something and whatever else you were allowed to eat for the rest of the day, they had enough for two weeks

"They stack this shit up for how long?" Jones was reading a small pamphlet, and read that if you have one or two people in a room, you will have a months supply of food

"So what? do we have any carrots?" Jones and Billy laughed with everyone, Jak looked over at Mary who was still asleep and he walked over to the window and put his hand on it, after a few seconds it cracked and everyone stopped laughing

"What did you do?" Jak removed his hand and left a black charred figure of glass on the window

"I could kill you all, and not one of you would even fucking hit me, dont be stereotypes or racist, got it?" The soldiers nodded and Jak sat next to Mary, he sat her up and leaned her on his side, he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her side

"Jak, were going to look around the rooms for weapons, you got anything we could use? or any ideas?" Jak shook his head, and knew they only had cloths and two bags, the reason he brought two bags was in order to buy cloths for Mary, along with buy souvenirs for everyone, he wanted to buy a gun, a few swords, or weapons for the guys, cloths for Mary, and ask Art to ask Rex to ask Scott and Casey, what their girlfriends wanted, but that wasnt really an option now, unless he found things to bring

"Just look around, our bags have cloths, thats it, but the other bags are for stuff i wanted to buy for her" The soldiers looked at Mary who Jones and Garrick both liked, but didnt want to admit it

"I'll go outside and search, if i dont come back...call Bella and tell her I'm KIA" Jones left the room and closed the door, as he was about to open the second door, he took a deep breath then kicked it open and slammed it shut, the hall was empty, he looked everywhere but not a single zombie or person was there, he saw a room at the end of the hall with a broken window, and a lot of blood around the door, the door was also broken

"The fuck?" Jones thought he saw something in the corner of his eye, he turned everywhere and saw nothing, but as he started to walked to the broken door he saw a hand holding a fire axe, he ran over and there was a dead man holding it, he kicked the axe away and picked it up, he cut the head of the man off then searched the room, he only found cloths that could fit Mary, more food, and a set of sheets, he took it all and as he set it down in front of the door to search the other rooms, he turned and something lifted him up by his throat

"WHAT THE F-" Jones saw black, his throat had been crushed and he dropped to floor dead, a large zombie with extremely large limbs and a huge torso was standing there, a thug had killed him like it killed all the other zombies and ate them, its drug Jones's body to the other side of the hall and began to eat him, it tore his arm off with ease, then ate it slowly

"Jones!?" Jacob had opened the door and saw the thug eating Jones

"JONES!" Harry pulled Jacob back and then Billy held him back as well, Jacob kept reaching for Jones, but after a few seconds the thug stood and turned to him, he roared and Jak slammed the door shut after sweeping the objects into the room

"NO JONES IS OUT THERE! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! JONES!" Jacob swung his arms around and Mary came in, she watched as Jacob cried out for Jones and Jak barricaded the door

"Whats happening?!" They all turned to Mary and Jak pushed the barricade twice, it was made up off a large couch and a shelf put on top

"Jones went out to get supplies, as he was setting the stuff outside the door to get us, that large zombie killed him, and its...eating him" Mary covered her mouth and walked to the door, she was eye level with the door handle, and the door handle had a hole in it, so she peered into the hallway, she saw Jones on the ground, his arm was gone, and his throat looked like it was flat, but something walked past the door and she jumped back a little

"Its still out there, and Jones isnt moving" Mary started to tear up, then Jak took her along with the others into the room where Garrick was

"Jacob, get a hold of yourself you stupid fuck!" Harry punched Jacob in the jaw and he fell to his knees

"Why cant i save my friends? we have gu-" Harry punched him agaun, and Jacob looked back up, his eye was swollen up a little

"We have guns, we could shoot the thing in the head and we could have tr-" Harry kicked him in the stomach and then again, Jacob looked up and finished his sentence

"We...could have tried...to help him" Jacob fell forward and Harry grunted

"The fuck we could have, that thing is taller than Jak!" Jak came over and yanked Harry back then shoved him back

"He's right, we could have tried to fucking help him! his arm was gone and his throat was crushed, but Mary is a nurse, and i can heal people, NOW HE'S DEAD FOR FUCKING REAL!" Harry stood up breathing heavy then swung at Jak, Jak punched his forearm and then elbowed his other arm and uppercut him

"I DONT WANNA DIE JA-" They all heard a loud bang, and then again, the room shook, the thug had hit the door multiple times and was now slamming against it

"Shit what do we do now?" Jak turned to harry and Harry went over to his gun

"We..fight it" Harry walked over to the door and as he touched the handle, a loud crash from the otherside was heard, and then stomping towards the door was heard

"BACK UP!" Billy yanked Harry back and the thug crashed through the door, as it looked up it reached for Harry and grabbed his leg, it pulled toward him but Billy kicked its head and Jak grabbed its throat, they all heard searing then the thug let go, and Jak stood up, the thugs head was hanging on to some of the flesh

"Holy shit, thanks Jak" Harry stood up and brushed himself off, but as he looked up Jones was in the door way stumbling towards them, Jak turned and Jones bit into Jaks neck jerking his head left a right, then Jak punched him and slammed his head into the ground, after a few tries Jak looked for a weapon, he picked up a shard of the wood, but as he did Jones bit his thumb off

"AAHH FUCK!" Jak drove the wood through Jones head and he Jak saw a lump in Jones throat

"Eat that fucker" Jak stood up and held his neck, after a few seconds he removed it and Harry had his gun trained on Jak

"Dont move Jak" Jak looked at everyone, Garrick had Mary standing behind him, and Mary was trying to see what was going on

"Whats going on?!" Harry clicked the safety off and fired two shots into Jaks chest, one hit his lung the other hit his rib, Jak looked down and saw the blood forming, he coughed the blood then the others all shot him unloading their magazines into his torso, he fell back and slumped his head left, he knew he had to act dead, or they would separate him from Mary, so they could use Jak as a bargaining tool

"JAK!" Mary ran to Jaks side, and Jak didnt breath, he felt his lungs mending but he held his breath and he looked into Marys eyes, she kept shaking him and calling for him, then explaingin why he couldnt die, their future together, everything she could explain, then Harry told them they needed to go and find more surviors, so Mary left with them after taking Jaks ring off and placing it in her pocket, they took all the bags, and Mary watched Jak for a few seconds, he could hear her heavy breathing so he knew she was watching him, until Garrick took her out

"Fuck that was a long breath" Jak stood up and the bullets fell to the ground, he looked around and had nothing there to help him, he only had his gun, and his thumb had already grown halfway, he had completely forgot about it and didnt hide it, but no one tried to talk to him, as he sat up he heard Mary yellnig at Harry and the others for shooting him, he heard her run back, he didnt want to do what he was going to but he stood up and bit the inside of his cheek and spit blood out, when she entered he jumped at her and she squeaked she ran back into the hall and he limped out trying to be as dead as possible

"JAK STOP!" Jak almost cried he jumped at her again, making sure he didnt hit her, so she didnt catch him, but he felt something enter his temple then more hot things enter his side, he acted dead again and they all hurried to the elevator but when they got there he heard Billy yell

"AAHH HELP ME!" Jak got up and ran to the zombie trying to bite into Billy he tackled it and started to eat its throat after Billy backed up he spit its blood out and he held his hand out to Billy


	118. Chapter 118

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Billy ran to the others and Jak pointed to a door with a stairs picture next to it, Mary stared at him and he stepped at her, she backed up and Garrick got in front of her, Jak pulled his gun out and aimed it at Garrick

"Dont" Garrick and everyone moved, Jak walked to Mary and hugged her

"I am infected guys, but my healing lets me keep my sanity" Jak then felt something hot in his stomach area, he wanted to eat more of something, anything, so he moved back from Mary, and the others he wanted to eat something, wood, meat, anything, but they were the only thing besides that zombie he could eat, he walked back over to it and started eating it, everyone vomited as he did so, and Mary got closer, he growled at her and then backed up, he saw red then turned and looked for an exit, he ran towards the window and jumped out of it, he saw hundreds of zombies below him, they were all eating something, but he wanted to eat, he slammed into a small group eating someone, he stood up and waited for his body to readjust, but when he looked at the other zombies, they ignored him and continued to walk around him or eat

"FUCK I'M HUNGRY!" Jak walked up to some and started biting into their necks chewing on their meat he spit it out and started killing more and more, each one tasted like nothing to him, he felt like he had an endless hunger, and he kept eating until he heard the doors at the hotel open, Mary and the others saw Jak, he stood up and was breathing heavy, he killed hundred of zombies he walked towards, them and they smelled odd to him, he wanted to eat them, not the other zombies

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Harry and the others backed up then Jak held his head and looked down his hands were stubs with bone on them, he scrapped it against the ground and made them sharp, he felt cold and he stabbed into a dead corpse over and over then bit into it and felt warm

"RUN!" Marry ran and others ran, Jak chased them killing anything in his way, he was catching up fast, but they shot him many times, he didnt stop and when they slowed down they started shooting him, until they stopped he walked up to Garrick and swiped the gun out of his hand, he leapt at Harry and bit into the gun then ripped it from his hands, Billy was standing still, he was scared and Jacob had passed out, they were now on a tall bridge with many cars backed up on it

"WHY CANT I EAT YOU!?" Jak looked at Mary who was hiding behind a car, but something was behind her, he ran over and stabbed a zombie through the throat it gurgled then slid off of his arm, Jak bent down and started eating it, but when he turned back Mary was pressed against the car breathing heavy and her eyes were huge, he stood and spit blood out of his mouth, he could smell her, he was close to her, maybe a foot away from her and he licked her neck then she squeaked and he backed up

"I cant eat you" Jak felt five hot things enter his side, then someone screamed, Mary put her hands on her head and Jak turned, there was a large group of zombies running towards them, Jak stood and he tried to heat his hands, but when he tried the bone on his arms flashed white and he ran towards them, he slammed his arms into many of the runners, he chased three that ran past him and cut each of their heads clean off, one was about to dive onto Jacob, but Jak slammed into it and sent it flying, Jak turned and saw Mary running from something, he focused on the thing which was also red, and it was charging, gaining on her, he ran to her and felt his arms almost instantly grow back, is vision cleared and he felt normal again, Mary got close to him and he scooped her up, then turned the thing rammed into him and he wrapped himself around Mary he pushed her ears against his chest and smashed into a car windshield

"AAHH!" Mary tried to push off of Jak, but as he was going to let go the monster was in front of them and Jak turned his back to it, it smashed Jak into the car, and he fell through the car and into the seat, he pushed into the car and Mary was still ok

"JAK HELP ME!" Mary hugged onto him and Jak kicked the backseat door open, he ran towards the soldiers who were running towards a bus, as they got to it, they climbed onto the top and a Jak jumped up and set Mary on the top of the bus, he landed and felt the monster ram into him again, he flew into a car and he heated his hands up, the guns they had were behind the beast, so Jak ran towards it and as he bear hugged it, it bit into his shoulder and he squeezed the monster, it beat his back, and they started grappling the monster roared as his flesh burned, and Jak bit back, he tore part of the monsters arm off and spit it in its face, it made the monster blink which let Jak hold onto its throat, the monster lift Jak up by his throat and pulled him off of his throat, the thing started to crush Jaks throat, and it did, Jak couldnt breath and he blinked four times, by the forth he saw black, then the monster threw him off the bridge and he landed in the water, it focused on Mary and the soldiers, in rammed into the bus and zombies were trying to climb onto the top, but were sliding off

"JAK! HELP! JAK HELP US!" All of them cried for Jak but heard people on their left, they were all killing zombies, it was Logan, Purna, Sam B, and Xian

"You guys need help?!" Sam B saw the soldiers and the bunny jump up and wave to them, Logan dived at the guns, then threw two to Purna who handed one to Xian, they shot many more zombies, then got to the big guy, they all shot him with the remaining bullets, and the soldiers threw their extra magazines to them, the monster got annoyed and moved away, he swung his arm up and ran towards the group, as it got closer they all jumped in opposite direction, it crashed into a truck and stumbled back

"OI SAVE THAT BUNNY!" Jak was climbing up the bridge and part of his leg was gone, an arm was missing, then his lower jaw piece was growing back, he threw himself onto the bridge and fell over dripping wet, as he stood and the water on him evaporated, he rubbed his leg it started to form much faster, after it was formed his arm was only in need of regrowth he formed his arm and ran at the beast, he jumped off of a car and landed on the back of the beast, he shoved his hands into its mouth, then bit into its neck, he tore part of the flesh away and swallowed his sight turned reddish and his hunger was back, the beast fell to its knees and he pulled back Jak ripped his hands through the beasts head then tore flesh away from its arms and began to eat more, Logan and Xian both aimed at Jak, he looked like the biggest strongest thing in the world, but he had just killed something three times his size

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Jak turned and looked at Sam B who was pointing a club at him

"FUCKING EATING!" Jak tore more of the beasts body off then ate it, he walked to the bus and asked for one of the bags, Billy threw him a bag, and Jak walked over to the beast, he tore meat off of its body and stuffed the bag full, until it was soaking with blood

"Ok, I'm good" Jak felt many parts of his head and hands reform like they had shot out of something and landed where they needed to be

"Hey your the guy from the bar, remember?" Jak nodded and his vision turned normal again, Logan leaned forward and looked at Sam B

"Anyone else catch that?" Sam B and Purna both nodded, Xian stared at Jak and he turned away

"What?" Logan walked up to him and opened his eyelids

"Your eyes just fucking reverted back to normal" Jak got his phone out and looked in the reflection

"So?" Logan backed up and waved his arms at him

"SO!? YOUR FUCKING IMMUNE, EVEN MORE THAN WE ARE!" Jak saw something behind them and he saw Jacob walking towards them, his chest was all bloody and Jak walked to him, Jak put his hand over Jacobs face and he roared then fell to the ground and laid limp, Jak took Jacobs gun off him and handed it to Sam B

"Pistols everyone" Jak threw a pistol to Harry who handed it to Mary, each of them had pistols batons and M4's

"Lets go to our safe house, you all look like you need some time to rest" Xian walked over to Jak and got close to his face, she stood on her toes and looked at his ear

"Your a special forces assassin like me" Jak stepped back and nodded

"How do you know that?" Xian pointed to his ear, he had a small black pill looking object in it, and it was a instant communications and tracking chip, but after so many times of clicking it he broke it

"Your chip is broken, so is mine, i used to talk with my friends when we practiced at the police force, it was useful, but not needed, i can take it out if you'd like" Jak shook his head then went over to a car and smashed the windshield he picked up a shard of the glass and cut it off, with the lower part of his ear lobe

"Got it" Logan cringed and Jak laughed at him

"You think this is gross?" Jak took the shard and cut his stomach open, he noticed it was large then normal so he found his stomach and cut it, all of the meat he had been eating fell onto the ground, he felt cold

"WHAT THE FU-" Sam B vomited then looked away, Purna turned away and Logan covered his eyes, Xian watched as his stomach closed and then the skin part of his stomach closed

"Thats amazing! how did you do that?!" Jak pointed to his eye and pushed his thumb between two of his fingers

"Torture" Everyone who had vomited spit then nodded and wiped their mouths

"That was so unnecessary" Jak turned and walked towards the bus, the bag was on his back, and no more blood was dripping from it

Jak climbed onto the bus and everyone backed away, when he got closer to them they all backed away, until they all jumped off

"Whats wrong?" They pointed to the big zombie, and Jak walked towards Garrick who was next to Mary, he backed up and Mary did as well, they both were sprawled out against the bus, then Garrick leapt right, but Jak ignored him and lowered himself in front of Mary, when he was close she turned her head and Jak saw her chest rising constantly, he put his hand on her chest over her heart, and he felt it beating fast, so he got onto his knees and pulled her into him, he hugged her and she kept her arms extended, with her legs backed against the bus still

"I'm not that thing, I'm normal, i thought you werent scared of me anymore?" Mary looked up at him, he was normal again but had blood all over his face

"I-i saw you eating your own kind, and they were already dead, it was revolting" Jak put his lower arm behind Marys legs and pulled forward, she was pressed against him now, and he stood up, he let her lean back, while he held her back, and legs

"Y-you smell like r-rotten meat Jak" Jak sighed then hugged her and everyone awwed

"Fuckin adorable, now come on guys" Logan waved his gun in the air then put it on his back, he pulled a bat out and then turned to Harry

"Why the fuck are you here?! you did this to the entire island!" Jak turned to Harry who was backing up

"Wait sir is it true?" Billy saw Harry nod, then he put his hand on his pistol

"Yea, they used a biological weapon on the hotels guests by putting the stuff in their drinks, thats why i told you guys you couldnt drink anything, those four are immune, and i was supposed to track them down, Jak is also immune, but the bunny didnt drink anything, so shes fine" Billy grabbed his pistol, but as he pulled it out Harry shot him in the head

"And i was supposed to dispatch any uncooperative members" Garrick looked at him then Billy

"HARRY, THAT WAS BILLY! YOU KNEW HIM FOR TEN YEARS, HES OUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" Harry aimed his gun at Garrick then pulled the slide back

"I lost my love for "friends" a long time ago, your just people i can use, Jacob died a coward, Jones died a hero, Billy died a traitor, and you..you died because your ann-" Jak shot Harry in the head and left Garrick on his knees shaking Billy

"No, their my best friends, i dont know anyone else, their all i had" Garrick cried on Billys shoulder, then pulled Harry over and hugged them both

"You would be dead...Harry didnt even care about you, you heard him" Garrick nodded then stood up and swung his gun next to his head and fired

"NO!" Jak ran over and placed his hands on his head, but the healing wasnt working, he destroyed to much brain tissue which renderd it useless

"NO, GARRICK WAKE UP BUD!" Garrick had told Jak his age, he was eighteen and Harry was the oldest, Jacob was eighteen, Jones was nineteen, and Harry was twenty

"Jak, those soldiers were fucked in the head, their all in a way better place now...playing soccer or some shit, lets go" Logan pulled him by his bag and Jak walked with Mary in his arms to the safe house

"None of them should have been at this island, their to young, and their to inexperienced to deal with an island of flesh eating zombies" Mary looked at Jak and out her hand over his heart, then hers, she was still scared and Jak was also angry

"Jak they chose to do this" Jak looked down then shook his head

"They were put up to this job, and they accepted, maybe Harry knew they couldnt do it" Jak saw Mary paw come up towards him, he moved his head towards it and lifted her a little, but she pulled back before he could touch it

"Fine, I'll stay away" Jak lowered he and kept walking, the path they took was zombie free

"Ok, were here guys, life guard named Sinamoi, he saved me and the others, so you two will be gladly accepted and such" Logan walked to a gate and it slid open, they walked in and they saw a sign that said LG or lifeguards

"So you guys took the lifeguard tower over?" Logan pointed to a small glass room with someone in a red shirt in it walking out


	119. Chapter 119

"No Sinamoi was the lifeguard before and still is, so he used a key card we got him to get in, but first we had to kill all the zombie things in it

"Well are you guys almost done making a boat, or getting a helicopter?" Logan and Purna walked on either side of him

"Were going to a prison and then were going to make our way to the roof where a heli will pick us up" Jak and Mary both felt relieved they were going to be saved, Jak felt less relieved, he thought he needed to stay and be away from Mary

"Why do you have that meat in your bag? it smells horrible, but the zombies do stay away if it smells a little to rotten, or there is blood all over the body" Jak sighed then smiled

"I had to act dead, so Harry wouldnt use Mary as a tool of negotiation cause he would have seen me regenerate then he could use me to clear paths and kill innocents, i couldnt do that, and Mary would be the thing i killed for, so i would kill anyone to get her back" Mary felt bad now for pulling away from Jak when he was in need of comfort, he had just seen kids from his same military force killed, by their best friend, but he was alone during that, so Mary decided not to say anything

"And were here why?" Xian walked next to Logan and he pointed to a big armored truck that banks used

"Wow, thats big, so when are we going?" Logan walked over to the driver side, then he opened the door and clicked a button

"Now, hop in, and we'll go now, we were coming back from a city to find gas for a boat, our friend is waiting for us, so we need to get him the gas, which is over there, these are what we brought back" Logan took four small diesel canisters out of his bag, and then set them in the car, Purna and Sam B put all of the gas in the back

"Lets go" Jak and Mary sat in the back, Jak held Mary in his arms trying to comfort her and make her warm up to him..again

After a drive, which took around twenty minutes, they arrive at a dock and see a man in an odd hat fighting something

"MOWEN! GUYS HELP HIM!" Jak and Logan both got out, Xian was already helping Mowen, but they were having trouble

"OI THATS MY RIDE!" Jak slammed his fist into one of the zombies head and it fell over, limp as a deader than dead corpse

Jak grabbed two zombies by their throats and squeezed their throats disapeared and Jak saw Mowen push his back against his

"Hey man who are you? Nice to meet you man, tanks for the help!" Jak spun around him and uppercut a zombie into Xian who cut a zombie in half with a long scythe

"Jak, nice to meet you Mowen! you ok?" Mowen spun back around Jak and smashed a meat mallet into a zombies jaw knocking it clean off

"Oh yea" Jak turned to the car and saw zombies beating on the sides of the, Mary and Purna were being chased, but Purna was trying to get Mary away from them, and Sam B was hitting the ones chasing them

"You got this?!" Mowen gave a thumbs up and kicked a zombie back into Xians scythe, Jak sprinted after them and caught up quickly, he threw his bag of meat at the zombie closest to them and tripped it leading to all of the tripping over, Jak smashed their heads together and ripped their limbs off, but the zombies also bit him and tore parts of his body off, when he was done with them his left arm had bite sized chunks missing, his legs both had parts missing and three of his fingers were gone

"Man *Pant* i need to work *Pant* out more" Purna and Mary ran back and Jak ran with them to the boat where Mowen and Xian were waiting, Logan was fueling the back and pouring diesel into a small bottle on the boat, which was attached to the motor

"COME ON!" The boat started and moved forward, Jak picked Mary up and used all his remained energy to sprint to the boat, he picked Purna up and leapt into the boat, but as he dropped them in they shot forward and he fell into the water

"SHI-" Jak fell in and started to swim up, but as he was reaching for the boat it moved forward again and the blades on the motor cut art of his hand off, he yelped under water and lost all of his breath, he tried swimming up but was to tired and pawed at the boat as he sunk down, he was at the bottom then realized something, he wasnt drowning he was fine, but he felt like he was part of the water, so he tried to move and it took enormous physical stamina to take a step, he followed the boat, and saw chains holding onto big balls, he moved them out of the way when the boat would stop and they moved forward, he got to a big concrete wall and tried climbing it, but saw a ladder on the upper right corner, he walked over and jumped three times before getting hold of it, he climbed up and when he got to the top, he saw his stomach and chest were bigger, he couldn't breath again, so he slashed his stomach open, and water poured out, his lungs had filled up and bursted flooding his body with water

"*Cough* FUCK!" Jak vomited water while it poured out of him, then started coughing and after a few seconds he walked around the prison, he found the boat and followed foot prints to a door, it was sealed shut, so he heated the handle up and yanked it back, the door opened and there were six zombies beating on a door, he walked behind them after taking some of the handles metal and forming a small stick, he beat the zombies until they died then ate one of their arms, and saw red, he kicked the door five times then it flew open and he walked into a long hall, he saw Logan and Sam B turning right

"WAIT!" Jak sprinted after them, and as he turned the corner his vision became normal again

"FUCK! where did they go?!" Jak sniffed the air, and smelled blood, then he listened closely for someone running, he only heard grunting, then after that he tried to smell the air again, he smelled something that resembled

"Flowers?" Jak had remembered the smell, Mowen smelled like flowers and ocean salt

"Well i got my guy" Jak ran in the direction of the scent and turned left, then turned left again, he saw someone turning from a closed gate

"HEY WAIT!" The person turned and he had a beard, glass's and a orange jumpsuit

"Cant man, you gotta find another way, this gate is C-L-O-S-E-" Jak slammed his fists against the gate and grabbed them

"MY WIFE IS IN THERE!" The man turned then looked back at Jak

"Fuck, dude I'm sorry, i cant open the gate, someone opened it and said to let whoever came through in, but he was only doing it once so we couldnt get out" Jak cursed then heated his hands up

"Back away from the gate, I gotta melt this stupid bar set" Jak melted the bars and bent them then stepped through, he wrapped the around each other then he pulled them apart making the gate even harder to get through

"Lets go beardy" Jak ran past him and into a lobby, with many people in orange pants, or orange shirts and shorts, some wore the entire jumpsuit, and he looked for Mary

"Prison huh? lot fancier than i remember" Jak walked past a few groups who gave him dirty looks

"The fuck you lookin at?" A tall Australian man walked in front of Jak and Jak was just an inch taller

"Get the fuck outta my way, or I'll just fucking kill you, your here for a reason, death isnt so bad anyway" The man smirked then pulled a knife out

"Nah bruh, you just gotta give me all your s-" Jak upper cut the man and he flew up a few inches then landed, Jak kicked him as he fell back and the man dropped to the floor

"Damn dude, you knocked Jeremy the fuck out" The man from the gate walked beside him and picked the knife up

"Names Kevin, I'll go sell this then we can talk about your wife, just saying, she might be "busy", being used" Jak grabbed Kevin by the throat and looked at his face

"Dont say that shit near me, got it Kev?" Kevin nodded then walked over to a group of men in jumpsuits, they gave him some money and he walked back to Jak

"This way dude" Jak told Kevin his name and Kevin led him to a small room with five men in it, Mary was sitting on a table with two of the men talking to her

"The fuck are these dumb cunts?" A man walked over and pointed to the door

"Kevin, you aint supposed to be in here, and you dick fuck..get out" Jak walked up to the man and punched him in the gut, the man fell to his knees and laid on the ground

"Anyone else wanna fuck with me?" Logan and the others came in from another room that was smaller

"JAK!" Mary ran to Jak, he was still wet, so he held his hand out and the water evaporated off him

"Oh my gosh, Jak i thought you died, i was so sca-" Jak walked past her and went over to a man Logan was talking to he was covered in tattoos and looked bigger than all the other prisoners

"Who are you?" Titus the leader of all the gangs watched Jak point to Mary

"Did anyone touch her?" Titus shrugged and Jak grabbed Titus by his shirt, Titus punched Jak in the jaw but he ignored it

"ANSWER ME!" Titus hit him again, then Jak slammed him against a wall put a hand on his throat

"Tell me now!" Titus moved his head in Marys direction, two men grabbed her and put a knife to her throat, Jak let go and kicked one of the men, he held onto the man with the knifes hand and moved it forward then stuck it in his neck, Jak shoved the man back and pulled the knife out of his throat then turned and threw it at Titus it hit him in the shoulder

"FUCK DUDE! NO I DONT KNOW!" Jak walked over and ripped the knife out, then stuck the knife in his gut and pulled up

"JAK HE'S OUR WAY OUT!" Jak put his hand on Titus stomach then healed it, he healed his shoulder then shoved him against the wall again

"YOUR ONE LUCKY MOTHER FUCKER!" Jak slammed his fist into Titus's head and he wobbled, his glass's fell off and he held his hands up

"Fuck, i oughta kill your bitch ass right now" Jak turned and made his hand stright

"You fucking try it, I'll kill every single fucker in here, I'm Jak Steel-Smith, the worlds best sniper, i have killed more people than you see in your life, i cant die, and YOUR "bitch ass" cant do a single thing about it" Jak made his hand glow yellow then Titus smacked it, and he pulled his hand back

"AAHH! FUCK!" Titus got third degree burn from smacking Jaks hand

"See..bitch ass" Titus tackled Jak to the ground and Jak swapped spot with him mid air, Jak slammed his head into a rack and saw a machete swing at his face, he lowered his head, then another swung at him, he caught it by the blade the ripped it from whoever was holding it, he put it to Titus's throat and stood up

"I'm here to get out of this fucking place, and save my wife, now tell what i need to fucking do, got it?" Titus nodded then Jak slammed the machete into a rack, it cut through the metal so he walked over to Mary and picked her up

"As i was saying before some asshole tried to fucking kill me, you need to go through the kitchen then head through the main ward, once your there, break into the wardens office and steal the keycard on their desk or whatever, once you get that, unlock all the cells by clicked the buttons, when you do that head to the elevator and override the controls, then you got you helicopter, Kevin will fly you" Everyone nodded then Jak spoke again

"Kevin, i fly with you, I'm a jet pilot and I've flown a heli more than a thousand times" Kevin was a pilot before he went to prison, and had flown for a year, but Jak had been flying for four years

"Ok, lets go" Kevin led the group over to a door then removed a large metal bar from the door, Jak took it and melted it into a long metal spear, after he made the spear he threw the excess metal at the window in the room Titus was in

"Lets do this, kill all those things and were good, alright?" Jak jumped off of a small barricade that was made and landed in a group of zombies, he spun around and killed many of the zombies, then he bent down and began eating one

"Ugh, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jak looked up at Kevin and his vision turned red

"EATING FUCKING FOOD! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Jak turned to many more corpses and he ripped flesh off of them and ate, some had been rotten to long and had flys spinning around them, he avoided them

"WHERES MORE!?" Kevin pointed behind Jak and he turned, there was a thug, he roared then walked towards Jak, Jak ran towards him and leapt onto the thugs front then bit into its neck, the thug fell back and Jak started punching the thugs chest with his fist until it was hot enough he pushed his hand through its chest, the thug roared then fell forward, and Jak ate more of the thug

"Fucking a, thats disgusting" Logan turned from Jak who was ripping the thugs flesh off and gulping it down like a dog and raw meat

"Jak over there, more" Jak turned to where Purna was pointing and he stood up, he vomited and all the meat inside him came out

"DAMNIT I'M HUNGRY!" Jak walked over to more of the zombies, and slammed his hands into their heads breaking his bones and breaking skin, after he had killed the entire room, his arms were bone again, he scratched them against the wall and made sure they were sharp, another thug was in the room he was in, everyone was at the entrance waiting for Jak, he ran towards many zombies and sliced their heads off, his bones flashed white then he killed more, and more, he got to the thug, then stabbed his arms into its gut, the thug looked down at him and smacked him away

"Ugh, fuckin hell!" Jak wasnt healing again, his wounds were staying open, he saw everyone move their hands in circles, then he crawled towards a corpse and started eating it, his wounds healed and then he stood, chewing on the flesh

"Jak kill it quickly!" Jak saw Mary pointing forward, the thug swung its arm at him and it collided with his head, he felt his head shoot right then he smacked a wall and felt like he broke his entire body

"Food...that" Jak pointed to a corpse and the thug was walking towards them, Mary ran over and moved the corpse in front of him, he took the arm of the body and started eating it, then he looked over at Mary, his mind went blank and he felt his arms and wounds heal instantly, he grabbed at her and she backed up

"COME HERE!" Mary stepped back and then again, but Jak wasnt paying attention, the thug was now behind Mary, almost a foot away, and it grabbed her arm

"NO!" Jaks vision turned red and he jumped at Mary, he snatched her from the thug and hugged her close to him, he turned back and the thug smacked his back, he smashed into a wall and he felt Mary go limp

"Mary? MARY? MARY!?" She didnt respond, Jak moved back and saw he head had been hit against the wall, he healed it and ran toward the others, when he got there he rubbed all over her and waited, the thug was almost at the door, Logan ran up and smacked his bat against the thugs head, its jaw flew off, and then Xian ran up and cut one of his arms off, Purna shot the thug in the head and it fell to the ground

"Why cant i get any action today?" They all looked at Sam B who was holding a large sledgehammer

"Mary?" Jak saw her nose twitch, then he hugged her and waited, but she bit him, he looked at her and part of her blue eyes were red


	120. Chapter 120

"Mary?" Jak held her back and she bit at him, her eyes were red, and he rubbed his hands over her head again, she had a heart beat, but was biting at him

"How do i cure her?!" Logan held out a syringe and Jak snatched it

"Jak, thats the only cure ever made, it hasnt been tested, it might make her worse" Jak injected the cure into her and she froze, after a few seconds, her eyes reverted back to normal, and she fell forward

"I got you" Jak caught her and hugged her close to him, she moved a little and saw Jak

"Jak, what happened?" Jak held up a syringe and Logan waved behind her

"Your cured, and your safe, now lets go, Kevin can you help her?" Kevin nodded and he carried her with them to the wardens office, when they got there they found the key card, then unlocked all the cell doors

"Ok, now Titus has the elevator key, lets go get it from him!" The group ran back to the area Titus was at and saw dead bodys everywhere, no one was alive, and Titus was gone

"Holy shit!" Kevin looked around, and he saw Mowen

"MOWEN!" Kevin knelt next to him and felt for a pulse, he was gone

"Fuck they got Mowen, we cant leave without that key, and Titus has the th-" A door opened near them and Titus came out with a gun

"Oh look now bitch, its your day to die" Titus dangled the key from around his neck and held the gun at Jaks head

"No i just kill you and take the key" Jak walked up and Titus shot Jak twice in the head, Jak grabbed the gun the shoved it into Titus's stomach, he fired all the remaining rounds and took the key as Titus fell down

"Home free, lets go!" Jak followed Kevin as they all went to an elevator, Jak pushed the key into a slot and turned it, a green light flickered on, and then he put the keycard in a little slot under it, the light turned blue and the elevator opened

"YES! LETS GO!" Jak and the others all got in, he took the key and the card, then pushed RT, the roof top

"Just a little more and we got our way out!" Kevin smashed his fist against the wall and smiled

"WERE GETTING OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" Jak opened the vial and filled it with his blood, as he saw his blood fill the vial, he bit into his arm and ate the flesh from his arm

"Thats fuckin good" Mary and the other stared at him, he swallowed and waited for his arm to grow back

"What?" Everyone gagged then a gas filled the room

"Oi the fuck is goin on?" A small click was heard over the gas noise

"I'll take that antidote, and I'll be leaving without you, thanks" Then everyone fell in the elevator, except Jak, he held Mary close and he saw her slowly hold onto his shirt, then her grip loosened and her paw fell onto her chest

"Mary?! MARY!?" Jak could feel her heart beat, so they were only knocked out, after a few seconds the gas cleared up and they got to the roof top entrance area

"In here!" A voice from the other side called and footsteps from the other side were heard, the doors opened and six mean with guns in full swat armor aimed at Jak, he turned back and they shot him until he fell down and he couldnt heal fast enough to spit the bullets out, but he made sure Mary was ok, then he acted dead

"Get the cure!" One of the men poked Jak with his gun and flipped him over

"What the fuck is that?!" Ryder was pointing at Mary then one of the men poked her

"Take her as well, we can use her as a government failure experiment and get paid a lot of money, come on!" A soldier grabbed Mary and Jak grabbed his wrist then broke it instantly, he grabbed the gun and shot everyone, Ryder snatched the cure from a body and ran down a hall, but slammed his arm into a button, doors in the walls opened up, and everyone in the elevator woke up

"Wha-what happened?" Everyone saw zombies in the hall three were running towards them, Jak bit into his arm and tore flesh off of it, then swallowed his vision turned red and he started breathing hard, he ran out and slammed his fists into the zombies on either side, one kept going and Jak ran after it, he jumped on its back and ripped its back into pieces, he started eating then stood up and everyone pointed behind him, he turned and saw a large zombie crash through the wall, one that resembled the one on the bridge

"JUST EAT HIM!" Jak yelled at them, then he ran at it and leapt onto its chest, he climbed up and onto its back, it ignored him, until he shoved his hands in its neck and searched for its spine

"GOT IT!" Jak pulled back and the monster roared, it grabbed for Jak then fell to its knees, Jak started ripping flesh off of its back and eating, his vision turned clear again, and he felt like his hunger was satisfied, but something happened, he felt his arms and legs sting, they all got larger and his cloths tore, he was bigger now, he stood at six foot nine, his muscles had changed and made him much stronger (This is Jaks fury mode, but his is permanent since he doesnt need to rest, his healing keeps him in his peek physical condition)

"LETS GO!" Jak stepped forward and his pants ripped in half

"FUCK IT COME ON!" Jak ran back and picked Mary up, his shirt was practically gone and his belt was holding his "pants up", they ran through many hall ways killing zombies, when they got to the top they saw Ryder, loading things into a helicopter, and there were two soldiers pushing a cart into a small corridor, Jak ran after them and then past, he saw stairs and he ran up them, the helicopter pad was windy, and he saw Ryder putting a bag into the back

"OI CUNT! STOP!" Ryder turned and the two soldiers from before pushed a cart with a women strapped to the cart, Jak saw Ryder take the syringe out and walk over to her

"You need to stop or I'll have my men kill you, again, some how" Ryder got closer to the women and as he was putting the syringe near her neck, she bit his hand, Logan, Purna and the others all got behind Jak and Ryder cursed

"FUCK!" Ryder picked the syring up and held it to his neck, then looked at his wife

"Come on Ryder, you know thats not the cure, its just Jaks blood" Ryder looked over at Jak, he set Mary down behind him and spoke

"Its you or that women Ryder, who is it?" Ryder stuck the syringe into his neck and he dropped it, but after a few seconds, his arms got huge, and he started to roar, Ryder slammed his fist into the cart and killed his wife, he turned to Jak and the others then ran at them, but as he slammed into Jak, he was stopped, Jak had pushed back, now the two were pressing against each other, Ryder pressed hard and Jak slid back, he got turned and was at the edge of the pad, then Jak bit into Ryder and tore his flesh off, he swallowed and saw red, he pushed back and started to heat his hands, Ryders swollen hands started to smoke, then burnt flesh wavered in the air

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST ME?!" Jak pushed Ryder back more, then slowly got him close to the edge, but as Jak got him closer, Ryder leaned in and bit Jaks shoulder, he tore away and took Jaks arm with it, Jak let go and moved Ryder shot forward, and Jak swung his arm at Ryders legs, he fell and Jak took his arm back, he stuck it on the torn flesh and felt his arm come back, but something was missing, he looked down and his hand was gone, Ryder was biting his hand and Jak smashed his fist into Ryders head over and over until Ryder wasnt moving, then took his hand and reattached it

"You cant win against a seal my friend" Logan got everyone on, and Jak felt to tired to even move, he fell to his knees then closed his eyes, Logan and Sam B, helped Kevin lift him into the heli, Kevin then got in the polits seat and started the restarted the blades, there was fuel in the helicopter and more in a small closet that Jak was leaned up against, Logan strapped Jak against the wall and they all got in closing the doors

"Home..fucking..free" Kevin clicked a blue button and they started to rise, Mary got up against Jak and laid against his chest, she nuzzled his neck and looked at his arms, they were even more toned than before and bigger, if he wanted to kiss her, she would have to stand on her toes and have Jak get on his knees, Mary pulled his head forward and hugged his chest, she used his arms as covers, and folded her ears back, when she closed her eyes, she saw a flash of white, and then opened them, she was in the helicopter with Kevin, Logan, Xian, Purna, and Sam B, she looked up at Jak but he was still asleep

"Are we still on earth?" Mary looked over at Xian and she was pointing to a large tower, it looked like a giant and orange with black stripes

"WHERE BACK IN ZOOTOPIA!" Kevin looked back and then looked at Mary

"Where?" Mary pointed to Tundra town and shook Jak

"THATS TUNDRA TOWN, THAT SAHARA SQUARE, AND THATS DOWNTOWN, FASTER!" Kevin rolled his eyes then saw something through the windshield, it looked like a boat, but there were hundreds of animals on it, then the helicopter started beeping, and he changed course, heading for the boat

"We need to land to refuel, open the closet Jak is laying up against" Logan opened the closet and rolled a canister out

"Hello ship, we are asking permission to land and refuel, do you accept our request?" Kevin waited then heard crackling over the radio

"Yes, land on the lower left pad, and refuel, make it fast, we dock int thirty" Kevin thanked the voice then stared at the animals, who all cleared except two who were waving orange light sticks, and when Kevin landed, he got out and saw two otters, they moved out of the way, and entered a door, Kevin got out and Logan helped him refuel the helicopter

"Did you see that?" Logan nodded and looked around

"Those were otters right? I'm not woozy from the gas am i?" Kevin rolled his eyes and clicked a small hose into the side of the helicopter

"You and me both brother" Logan waited for the helicopter to stop beeping, then he heard nothing and Kevin took the hose out

"Lets get outta here, place isnt not right" Logan agreed and Kevin started their helicopter, as they started to rise, someone on the radio called on

"Hello helicopter V-twenty three, are you transporting something?" Kevin looked over at Logan who shook his head

"No sir, just going to..Down town and letting my passengers off, its my last flight" More crackling was heard on the radio then the captain said

"Were have seen a man in a orange jumpsuit get out and do something to the fuel, are you aware?" Kevin felt cold then readjusted his microphone

"Yes, that was me, its just a jumpsuit for if we crash, its a suit for swimming" The captain sent a small signal to their helicopter and Kevin hung his microphone up

"Ok, were good, lets land this bird and see what the hell this place is" Purna leaned in between the seats and pointed to something

"What is that?!" They all looked where she was pointing and they saw a large train that had a horn on the front zoom past a building, and enter a tunnel

"That building has a tunnel going through it, where are we?!" Logan and Kevin looked around and then got to a building with a landing pad, Jak woke up and began to groan, his body was still adjusting to the changes, Mary hugged him, and showed him her phone, he saw his face, it was still covered in blood, but it also looked stronger, her jaw was more visible, and his eyes had gotten a little more blue, like a blue berry

"Were home Jak!" Jak nodded then closed his eyes, and took the strap off of him

"Bout time, are we home yet?" Mary giggled then rubbed her head against his neck, he felt sore, but rubbed back and saw her pull back then look up at his eyes

"You saved us Jak, thank you" Mary leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled back and smiled, he had meat and blood on his teeth

"When i brush my teeth, and vomit so much that shit i ate is gone, I'll kiss you" Mary pulled back and felt bad again

"So when we get home, i will" Marys ears shot up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then Jak hugged her and she pressed her face against his

"OK!" Kevin landed then got out, they were all met with animals coming onto the roof, some wearing suits, and others wearing regular clothes

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kevin turned to a rather angry looking giraffe and gave him the finger

"We just escaped the apocalypse, and were tired, so shut the fuck up, and let us leave" Kevin waited for everyone to get off, then threw the keys to the giraffe

"Here have a helicopter" The giraffe looked at the keys, then everyone else

"Ok, back to work everyone, nothing to see" Everyone sighed then walked back to their cubicals, while Jak and the others walked down the stairs, and got to the ground floor

"Get a cab, and lets see if we can all fit in it" They got a cab to pull up, and Jak talked with him

"Ok, get in the back" Xian and Logan, got in, then Sam B, Kevin sat in Logans lap, Purna sat in Xians lap, then Jak sat in the front with Mary in his lap

"Damn i aint gettin no action ever am i?" Xian rolled her eyes then Purna laughed

"Where to?" Jak held his phone up and showed the cabbie his address

"Alright, each of you is ten bucks the click, lets go" The cabbie drove them to Jak and Marys home where Rex, and the others were no where to be seen

"Three hundred and sixty dollars" Jak took out two hundred Zootopian dollars and threw them at the cabbie

"Pleasure sir" The cabbie drove off and Jak walked everyone inside, he told them to make their beds downstairs and get whatever they needed from three different closets

"I'm going to go to sleep, Mary you wanna join?" Jak saw Mary nod, then she walked past him upstairs, Jak followed and got up, when they got in he went to the wash room and brushed his teeth for at least twenty minutes, he couldnt even taste the mouth wash over the tooth paste, and his teeth looked straighter, the adjustment to his body realigned his teeth from brawls and all that then made them straight again

"Damn, thats cool as hell" Jak entered his bedroom where Mary was laying on their bed with on of Jaks shirts

"Forgot our stuff, at the prison?" Jak shook his head and pointed below him, Sam B took the bags off the helicopter and their bags were also on it

"Oh, well, i guess I'm wearing one of your shirts since mine are all dirty" Jak nodded then shrugged

"My shirt is your shirt, your shirt is also your shirt, but your panties are mine" Mary sat up and Jak laid down, she smacked his arm and he laughed

"Is it not true?" Mary blushed then moved over to Jak and laid back on him


	121. Chapter 121

"They may be, but your mine" Jak smiled at her then clicked his teeth together

"Aahh, so what? your panties return to you?" Mary nodded then showed him a picture of Jak, here was a circle around him, and then a little caption said, anything within the circle, belongs to Mary Bloom

"See? i told you your mine" Jak was confused at when she got that picture, or how

"You smell like blood and rotten meat still, its gross" Jak smiled then moved his head down and put his mouth over her neck, she smacked him and leaned forward

"NOT FUNNY!" Jak leaned back laughing so hard he couldnt breath

"Your right, its hilarious!" Jak saw her turn to him and then she mounted him

"Sure its funny to you, but this is funny to me" Mary pressed down and he tensed up

"O-ok, but that was still a lot funni-" Mary moved again and pushed on him, pushing her chest against his

"See, its funny, isnt it?" Jak shook his head, and Mary moved off him

Mary started to laugh then laid back and held her chest

"Your face when i got closer to you was hilarious" Mary began to laugh again, then Jak was above her, and he kissed her, she was caught unaware, and put both her paws on his cheeks then Jak moved his hair over to one side and decided to keep it like that, now he had a part in his hair with a slight quiff bit to it

"How do i look blue bunny?" Mary rolled her eyes and kissed him, pulling him in and using his neck as a leverage point, he leaned in and she pressed her mouth against his harder, then she felt something scratching her chin

"Jak, your stubble thing is back, its scratchy, but its cute" Jak got up and went into the bathroom and saw his stubble had turned into a small sort of beard, but it was flat against his face, he had a medium stubble, so he shaved and after a few moments his skin was smooth again

"Better Ma-" Jak saw Mary in the room turned around so her back was towards him, and she pulled leggings on but was wearing cufflinks, and a collar

"OH JAK!" Mary turned and put her hands behind her back

"Um, what are you doing?" Mary pointed to a box behind Jak, it was left by Abbie, and when Jak turned back Mary was back in front of him, she scared him and he back up into the door, she got close to him, but her head now reached his stomach, she looked up and Jak was looking down

"Get on your knees Jak, examine the outfit" Jak did so slowly then she spun for him, and he smiled

"Heh, its really cute on you, shows everything off" Mary got closer to Jak and pushed his chest against the wall

"Shows everything? like what, what did YOU see?" Jak poked her butt, then she squeaked and moved forward pushing her chest onto his

"Um, that, your tail, your legs, and your...chest" Mary smiled at him then pressed against him more, he winced as she sucked on his lower lip and rubbed his neck with her paws

"M-Mary, I'm feeling like that "thing" right now" Jak was trying to make her stop without forcing her, but she rubbed harder and moved her tongue between his lip and chin making him moan and feel cold, but he felt a very good shiver go down his spine, like he wanted more

Jak rubbed his hands on the inner part of her thighs then behind her legs, makeing her moan and pushed harder, he moved back to her thighs and rubbed them more, she pushed against his chest more, then Jak pulled the cufflinks off of her, then undid the collar

"You forgot the last part" Mary licked his lip then moved his hands to the edges of her suit, he moved his arms around her back and felt a zipper on the back, so he zipped the suit back down and saw it fall off of her, his jaw dropped when he saw her body, he hadnt noticed but she was taller and at least four five now

"What?" Jak looked up and down examining her, then pulled his lip back and kissed her, she kissed back and Jak lifted her up and set her on his lap

"Your bigger than i remember, your up to my chest or stomach still, but hey, your a bunny, a CUTE little bu-" Mary kissed him and pressed his head on the wall again

"Shut up and kiss me Jak, i just got back from a zombie apocalypse, the last thing i need to hear is about how cute i am from my husband" Jak kissed her and they both started touching each other

Downstairs with Logan and Xian

"So this place has only animals in it? no humans or whatever?" Xian was setting a bed up on a couch

"Logan, we just escaped from Banoi's end, and you care about a world if it has animals or humans?" Logan shrugged then set his bag next to the bed he made, he laid down and put his hands behind his head

"This world is just better automatically, cause there arn't any dead fucks to kill us" Purna walked in reading something in the paper

"This place is called Zootopia, and its just like earth, but no zombies are here..kind of like whats going on inside our body's" Logan looked at Purna odd then sat up

"Those scientists were crazy, they dont know if the virus is suppressed or were immune, so leave it, they said if we got bitten any more it would only speed the process of infection, so were FINE! understand?" Purna set the paper on a chair and sat down

"Logan, you know they said it was suppressed, and you know they said it would take over unless we got a cure, where are we going to find a cure in this place?" Sam B walked in the room eating something

"Food taste the same here as it do in our world, nothing out of a crazy fairy tale" Logan held his hand up and Sam walked into another room

"Your not the only hungry guy Sam!" Logan heard him say something back, then ignored him

"Logan you have to think NOW! what happens when the virus takes over? what will happen to us? what will happen to this world? do you want to be the reason this place turned into what was left of our world?" Logan sat up and rubbed his face

"No, i dont, but what are we going to do? the only way to get back is from lighting apparently, so tell me how are WE going to get back without lighting and a helicopter?" Purna threw the news paper on the bed in front of him and the weather was planned to storm for the next two days

"We steal a helicopter and get out of here" Logan and Xian looked at each other then Sam B walked in

"The fuck we gonna get a helicopter at?" Sam leaned against the door frame and Logan stood up

"We ask Jak and Mary" As Logan took a step upstairs someone opened the door behind them, Logan took a long baton out and Purna aimed a pistol at them, Xian took a sword off of her leg, and Sam B put brass knuckles on

"Woah who the fuck are you?" Art and Rex walked in, Purna fired at Art and hit him in the head, he pulled the bullet out then ran up and yanked the gun out of her hand, Xian threw her sword at Art and it stabbed through his stomach, he pulled it out and stabbed it into the floor driving it into the floor until the handle touched, then Sam B punched the back of his head and his neck

"Get the fuck off me!" Art kicked back and smacked Sam in the neck with the grip of the pistol, Logan threw his baton at Art and Rex tackled Logan pinning him to the floor

"Thanks Rex, oh fuck" Art stood up and wobbled a little

"Who are you all and why are you here?" The group gathered together and Logan spoke up

"No who the hell are you!? and get your pet tiger off of me!" Rex lifted Logan up and brushed his shoulders off

"Call me his pet tiger again, and I'm going to tear your head off, ok?" Logan speed walked over to his friends, Rex stood by Arts side, then Jak came downstairs

"Whats going on?!" Logan pointed at Rex and Art then they pointed back, as they did so they said in unison

"They broke in and attacked us!" They all looked at each other and in unison said

"The fuck we did!" Art walked up to Logan who walked to the middle, then Purna walked up to Rex, both Rex and Art were at least seven inches taller then them

"Your nothing like us, were super humans! Me and Rex cant die and if you try anything we'll kill you in seconds!" Logan got in Arts face then shoved him back

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" Art slammed his fist into Logans jaw and he stumbled back then fell down

"You hit like a little bitch!" Logan tried to stand and Sam B helped him up

"That why you can barely stand bud?" Art smiled smugly then Purna shove Rex back

"Oh, i dont hit girls and you are very lucky i dont kill you now" Purna walked up to him and took a knife out

"Oh yea? heal from this!" Purna tried to stab Rex in the neck, but Rex caught her hand and twisted it

"From what?" She dropped the knife in his paw then turned her around and shoved her into Xian

"None of you could take on one of us, so stop fighting!" Jak got in the middle of them and the group stared at Jak

"Bullshit! we could kill all of you!" Jak smiled then waved to Logan to come closer

"Ok, if you can hit me at all, or make contact with my body, i will let you gut me and Art, deal?" Logan looked back at his group who laughed then nodded

"Your on Jak" Jak stepped back and held his hand up, he closed it and Logan ran at Jak, he swung at Jak and Jak moved over an inch, Logan turned and swung again, Jak dropped to the ground then pushed up and stood behind Logan

"Over here, not there" Logan swung around and Jak waited before lowering, he lowered and Logan missed, he tried to knee Jak in the head but Jak got under his foot and stood up, Logan fell back and Jak extended his hand

"I win, who else thinks i could beat all of you?" Xian raised her hand then Sam B walked over

"Alright dude, you think your hot stuff? lets see what you got, you hit me in the head ten times within a minute and I'll raise my hand" Jak raised an eyebrow then got in a stance and Sam B held his hand up, then closed it, Jak swung and hit Sam in the chest, he moved back then rebalanced himself, but as he lowered his stance Jak hit him in the shoulder, then in the other shoulder, a fist hit his gut, then another hit his head, Jak threw a flurry of punches at Sam and he held his hand up

"OK!" Jak stopped and stood straight

"Do i win?" Sam B nodded then sat down at a couch

"Anyone else?" Purna held her hand out to Art who still had her gun

"If you can shoot something better than me, I'll raise my hand" Jak smiled then went upstairs and got his gun

"We'll continue in a few ok?" Mary nodded then got on her phone and waited

"Ok, so what are we shooting?" Purna motioned her gun outside and Jak followed her

"If you can hit that branch over there, the one with the red leaves, more times then i can, you win" Purna fired three shots at the tree and only one hit

"Beat that, that tree is at least a hundred feet away" Jak smiled smugly then fired three shoots, he made a triangle on the tree branch and Purnas arm dropped to her side

"Well I'll be god damned" Jak nodded then walked back inside

"Anymore challenges?" Xian raised her hand and Jak nodded

"If you can do this, then i want you to do one simple thing, make a sword in front of us" Logan, Sam B and Purna all smiled as Jak nodded

"We've been making weapons out of shit for a few months now, we can make a sword out of a light bulb" Purna turned to him and whispered something

"We have made a sword out of a light bulb" Jak nodded and walked over to the kitchen, he took three cooking pans out from under the stove and held them in front of them

"What? how are you going to cut it? where are the tools and stuff?" Jak set one down the folded the other two and started melting them

"Holy shit" Jak formed a small puddle of metal in the pan, then shaped a blade and folded more metal on it, making a blade, he finished making the blade then took his finger and ran it over the blade, it cut him, and he showed the cut, the he cut his finger off

"HOLY HELL!" Jak took the finger and burnt the flesh off, he took the bone and ran it over the blade, sharpening it

"There, a sword" Jak held a claymore up and everyone examined it, the guard was a little shifted, but it was a zombie killing machine

"Fuck me sideways with a chainsaw and call me Jason" Logan swung the sword a few times and everyone watched

"Now before i get in trouble, let me make the pans again" Jak melted the sword and formed pans then set them back in the slot under the stove


	122. Chapter 122

"How did you do that?!" Logan walked over to the stove and looked at the pans, they looked brand new

"I'm special, just like Art and Rex, but I'm cooler" Art folded his arms then shrugged and Rex smiled smugly

"I'm closer to Jak than Art is though, one I'm a tiger, and i have claws, big teeth, and i can run way faster" Art thought then turned to Jak

"But i can heal forever, i can jump super high, i have super strength and i can charm the hell out of some wom-" Art heard the door behind them open, and Abbie walked in with Sarah

"Hey guys!" Abbie and Sarah both looked at each other then Jak

"Arnt you supposed to be at the beach? and who are these people?" Abbie looked over at the group, Sam was looking at Abbie odd, then looked away

"Were the ones who saved Jaks ass in the apocalypse" Jak walked over to Purna and smiled at her

"Actually i saved your ass's, i dont know if you remember, but i killed the guy who turned into some zombie super freak, and i ate other zombies to get stronger and kill the zombies you guys couldn't handle, i also killed the huge zombie freak on my own, you guys distracted it with bullets, i ripped its head off" Purna leaned back on one leg, and raised an eyebrow

"Then who saved your wife?" Jaks smile went away and he forgot about the cure

"Is the cure a permanent killer of the disease?" Logan walked over and shrugged

"Wait, you guys haven't tested it before?!" Logan nodded then crossed his arms

"I told you that, and that it was the only cure available, so yea its not tested, and it cant be replicated" Logan saw Jaks fist turn yellow then he straightened it and put next to his throat

"IS THERE A FULL PROOF CURE OR NOT!?" Logan put his hands in the air and Purna aimed her gun at Jaks head, Xian walked up and put her hands up

"Jak, calm down, you saw her change back to her normal self, she had died and you revived her, the cure only took the bacteria in her dead body and killed it" Jak didnt believe Xian and kept his hand at Logan's throat

"IS SHE SAFE OR FUCKING NOT!?" Art stood next to Jak and put his hand on Jaks shoulder

"Jak, she is fine, right? has she changed at all since you guys got back from the beach?" Jak shook his head then lowered his arm

"Can we find a way to see if she has any type of bacteria left in her?" Purna raised her hand and walked forward

"We just need some blood, then we need to see if the blood is shaking, or vibrating a little, if it is then she is infected, the reason it shakes is when the blood in the brain shakes, it slowly turns a person back to their primitive state, while also shutting their organs down, and destroying them, thats why the undead can walk and why they bite us to get food" Jak turned and ran upstairs, he opened the door and saw Mary on her phone, she looked up and Jak was breathing heavy

"Whats wrong?" Mary set her phone down and stood up to walk to Jak, as she stood Jak ran over and hugged her

"Mary, get some cloths on, we need to get your blood tested for that disease" Jak felt Mary shake a little, then she squirmed and Jak let go

"Ok, but how much? and where are we going?" Jak looked over at his desk and Mary saw his ZPD utility belt, along with his badge and other gear

"The ZPD forensics lab, there they can take blood and test it, all we need to do is see if its vibrating a little" Mary nodded as she slipped her panties on, then Jak got his police gear on and his outfit, he went downstairs and waited

"Whats with the costume?" Sam B motioned with his arms and Jak pointed to his badge

"ZPD special forces unit, or the SWAT, I'm a cop" Jak turned back to look at the stairs, and Mary came down in her motorcycle jacket, then Jak walked over and picked her up

"Lets go" Jak waved and walked to the door, then left

"He's a cop?" Rex nodded at Sam and Logan looked around the room

"He bought this with a cops salary?" Art shook his head and walked into the room

"Jak won a gun shooting competition, he's won jewelry which he sold at many auctions, and money from a court case we won, so we got a lot of money from this stuff, almost one million, and its only growing" Xian smiled and nodded her head at Purna

"He sounds very successful, Logan use to be in the NFL as a football player, then got kicked out for a drag racing injury, Sam is a rap star, and I just work at hotel, Purna is a cop as well, along with a personal body guard" Art shrugged then looked at Rex

"I dont work, and Rex use to be a bounty hunter, i use to be a doctor" Purna covered her mouth and Art heard her cough a little

"T-thats all you do?" Art nodded and Rex butt in

"Abbie and Mary are nurses, Sarah works in a hotel as a cleaning maid, but also owns part of a large carrot farming company" Purnas laughter got louder and she pointed at Rex

"So your wives do more work than you?" Rex shrugged and then Art said something

"Yea so? whats wrong with that? i used to be in the army, so did Jak and our other friends" Purnas laughter stopped in a second and she stared at Art

"What are you? an engineer or something?" Art rolled his eyes and waited before speaking

"I use to be a DOCTOR, i am a combat medic, and the best there ever was" Purna nodded, accepting Arts answer and respecting him much more now, but Art didnt know if his lie worked, he only helped four soldiers, but all of them lived and were healed in only a few hours

"Well i guess you guys are doing something important, so I'll return to my own business" Purna walked into the room they were given and laid on the bed she made

"Yea, i guess we will to, come on guys, we need to rest" Art and Rex went upstairs with Abbie and Sarah, then the dead island crew started talking

"Steal a heli tomorrow?" Logan heard everyone turn their heads and they all said in unison

"Yes" Logan smiled and closed his eyes to rest before they left

Jak and Mary

"Jak, wasnt that cure a CURE?" Jak didnt respond, then at a light he clicked the button on the side of his helmet

"I dont know, but i know injecting my blood into your blood stream while infected, just mutates you, so were not giving you blood from my body, if we cant find a cure, I'll find a way to save you, and i will find a way" Jak knew a way, and it was to use a green syringe from Jorgans warehouse, he needed to find the warehouse and get one if he couldnt get a cure from the lab, or the hospital

"I know there is a cure Jak, and if there isnt, then i know your going to save me, I'm not worried one bit" Mary wasnt scared at all, she knew Jak would find a way to save her, he had died for her pictures, not to be sent out to the public, he would do more than die for her to stay alive

"Good, dont be worried, cause there is a cure" Jak turned his lights on the back of his bike then sped out of the light and sped to the ZPD ignoring traffic and dodging between cars, as they arrived at the precinct he got off of his bike and set their helmets in the locks, then they went to the forensics lab

"Hello?" Jak knocked on a door and opened it ignoring the normal entree allowance check, then saw that both of the forensics scientists were playing a game on their phones

"Oh hi! do you need something Mr. Steel?" Jak nodded then scooted Mary in, a scientist walked over and looked at her, then Jak

"What? do we need to check her for finger prints or something?" Jak shook his head then explained the reason they needed to test her blood

"Miss we need to check your blood immediately, please come with me, Jak follow" Jak and Mary followed the scientist into small white room with an odd contraption

"This is a blood testing apparatus, now if you will miss, please put your paw on this platform, the machine with prick your finger and test your blood, it wont hurt a bit" Mary did as she was instructed then the scientist turned a small screen on the machine on, Marys blood was on the screen, and the scientist adjusted it until it was clear and focused

"There see, your perfectly fi-" Jak watched as the cells expanded then shot out little spikes and retracted them

"What the hell?!" The scientist took the small glass slide and examined it in light, her slid it back in the machine and it did the same thing again and again

"Is this normal? or is this the dise-" They all stared at the screen, and the blood collected together then turned black

"Oh no" He took the slide out and a hard black drop of blood was on the slide, he scraped it into a bin with another slide then threw both into it

"We need to start testing your blood with certain chemicals that can stabilize your blood, and keep it alive longer, then we need to create an agent that imbues your blood with the cure" The scientist left the room then came back and waved for Mary to follow, she followed and was taken to a glass tank, the doctor gave her a small white jumpsuit, and she put it on, then was put in the tank, and Jak was outside looking at her then the scientists

"Ok, Mary was it? were going to contain you and isolate you, so if you turn you wont be able to spread the disease, and you wont be able to hurt anyone, your jumpsuit will also keep your body healthy if you turn, so we can cure you if your infected and turned" Jak put his hand on the glass and Mary walked over to put her paw on the glass, the glass was warm and she smiled

"You'll be fine Mary, I'm going out to find out as much as i can about this from Logan and Xian, they know the most about it" Jak was lieing as was going to find the warehouse Jorgan was keeping his syringes and serums at, so he left and drove to the jungle district where he had been freed from (A person named Scotty88 recently made a warehouse, that Tombstone kept his syringes at and i am going to use that as the spot, so Scotty88 good job, and thanks for the idea, read his story guys, its pretty good -Den)

"Where would a warehouse be kept, to hide large amounts of super hero serum?" Jak drove around the district for hours, trying to find a warehouse, but only found four, and he used his phone to see every single one, but each one was very far from the other, then he ended up in Tundra town

"Six more, then I'm out of luck, and i need to track Jorgan down" Jak drove to the first, then the second, then the third, and as he was going to give up, the fourth one was big, but old and worn down looking, so he parked near it and walked to a window instead of driving to one, he peered in and saw cargo crates, he smirked then shoved his fist through the weak thin metal, he started stretching the metal apart and ripped a door open for himself

"Here we go" Jak ran at a green crate then opened it up, he saw crates full of the serum, he took a syringe out and injected it into his eye, he felt hot then warm the normal again

"YES!" Jak took a crate full and started injecting them into him until he was sweating from the heat

"What can i do now?" Jak put four in his pocket for Mary, then took part of the metal on the door and stabbed it into his arm, the metal banged against his bone and shot out, the healing was so fast it pushed the object out fast

"Holy shit, what else is here?!" Jak closed the crate then walked over to a white crate with random untested vials in it, he opened it and saw there were only four glass pillars, each holding a white vial, he walked up to each one and a small message flashed on the glass

 _Warning: Unstable and untested serum, can cause, mutation, death, reformation of the body, full body mutation, disease contraction, complete organ failure, advance and mutate a disease, use with caution or do not use at all_

Jak looked at the sides of them and each one had a sticker on the side of the glass, it said an expiration date, which was when it would be tested or destroyed, each one had a year or more in advance until it would "expire"

"I cant die or have any of this stuff done to me, so I'm immune to this unless i get a good power, so there is no lose in any of these" Jak slid a handle on each one of the pillars, then each one was available for the taking, he took each vial and wanted to test each one, so he walked to another crate, which was red, a torture syringe, the other yellow crate was for amplifying pain

"I guess one of these is ok as well" Jak took one of the red syringes then closed all of the crates and ran to his bike, there was no one in the warehouse, which was odd

"Thanks Jorgan, have a nice day!" Jak revved his engine then shot off, but Jorgan had been watching the entire time, from a camera

"Which serums did he take!?" Jorgan knew Jak would kill him if he went out there, along with anyone else in there, so now Jorgan needed to know what vials he took

"He took all four untested serums, red one sir, and twelve green, their emitters are all faded out now, they stopped at where the road meets with the land" Jorgan slammed his fist on the desk in front of him, then he started to think

"ALL WE DID IS MAKE HIM FUCKING STRONGER! WHAT IF THOSE VIALS MAKE YOU IMMORTAL OR SOMETHING?! HE WILL COME STRAIGHT HERE AND TAKE EVERY SINGLE ONE! THEN HE'LL KILL ALL OF US!" All the animals in the camera room looked at each other then Jorgan

"Sir, he took a red one, the ones we use for powers that torture mammals, what might he be doing with that? It can also give him random powers" Jorgan sighed then rubbed his temples

"I dont know, but i know that we cannot mess with him or his friends ever again, he will kill us all, no matter what, I'm thirty and he's much younger, so killing me will be easy now, i also helped that stupid fucking rabbit marry his wife, which did not work since she is still Jaks wife, so killing me will be like him curing a plague on this planet" Jorgan sat straight and clicked a button on his desk

"Hide all of the serum, dont give one vial out or use one, those are for freaks, their not meant for us, were normal and were not becoming freaks, so store the serum then go out and get a job, your all no longer working for me, and your all going to be receiving your money in a week, i have a lot of money to add to accounts, so if you wish to stay and work for me, getting a type of business running, like a drug lab, then stay and we'll start a gang" Jorgan said what he had always wanted to do, but was following Tombstones last order, until now, which was to guard the serum from everyone


	123. Chapter 123

Jak was driving to the precinct, then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he plugged it into his helmet, and locked it in place

"Hello? who is this?" Jak heard rustling then a grunt

"Jak, Mary turned and were trying to lock the tank, but the lock is broken, and everytime were locking it, Mary smacks it and it moves a...it moves a little and we have to start again, COME HERE!" Jak turned his lights on and started speeding to the precinct, he got there in two hours and ran to the lab, he saw both scientists were resting and Mary was in the tank staring at them, she looked fine, but her eyes were red, and her mouth was hanging open

"Mary? its me Jak, I'm here to help you, can i?" Mary looked up at Jak and smacked the glass, Jak took a syringe from his pocket, then unlocked the door and waited for Mary to attack him so he could get close and inject the serum in her

"Come on, tasty meat right here" Jak held his arm out and Mary jumped at him, she was much stronger than normal and Jak fell back, he dropped the serum and Mary bit into his arm, she pulled up and the flesh on his arm jerked out of her mouth and reattached to Jaks arm, she bit into his neck and he focused on reaching for the serum

"FUCK!" Jak felt her biting over and over getting deeper into his neck, he grabbed the serum, then looked at Mary and held her back, he pinned her down then opened her eye and injected the serum into her, it drained and he saw her eyes turn blue almost instantly, then she unzipped her suit and started blowing on her chest, Jak got off and she sat up, Jak rubbed her belly and his hands were still cold from Tundra town, so she hugged him and rubbed her face onto him, he was cold and it felt good on Marys fur and skin

"Jak, why are you bleeding from your neck?" Jak turned a little and saw the bite marks in his neck werent healing, they were still there, and one was very deep and gross, he placed his hand over it and after a few seconds, he removed it then felt cold

"What is that? its so cold in here" Jak rubbed his arms, but he didnt feel warm at all, it was like rubbing a cold hand on a cold arm, so he stopped and started to heat his body, it got warm and he started to feel sick

"Woah, whats going on? I'm not warm, or anything, i feel sick as well" Jak then had an urge roll over him, to get anything in him out, he looked for a bin and ran over to it, then vomited in it, there was only blood in the bin, then one of the scientists came in

"Mary? are you normal again?" Mary turned her head then zipped her suit back up quickly

"Yes, thank you for helping me, but whats wrong with Jak?" Jak vomited again and the scientist walked over to him

"Jak you healed her? what did you gi-... what the hell are you doing?!" The scientist backed away and Jak turned to them, he had blood covering his mouth and the bags of his eyes were drooping, so he took a healing syringe out and injected himself with it, it started to burn, then he tried to take the other syringes out, but one was stuck in him, a green one pierced through his pants pocket and into his leg, it was only missing part of the liquid, so he yanked it out and instantly felt better

"H-holy shit! this serum stuff is very deadly, dont inject it ever, especially into a body part, if it fully drains into you, you will die" Jak didnt know what he was talking about, but his face was normal again, and he felt better, so he convinced Mary and the scientist he was fine, which he was

(The serum is based off of a cancer that replicates cells, and if its injected into the eye, it will drain into the entire body, but if it is injected into a body part it will start giving him the disease, and the cancer was mutating with the kulu virus in him, so now the virus along with the bad version of the cancer is gone, he is normal again, but one of these vials is special and i want anyone to leave a review to tell me what it should do, the other three i know what to do with, so leave a review and give me some ideas, it can be anything, just tell me something -Den)

"Mary do you feel ok?" Mary looked at her paws then nodded

"Never better actually, but i have something wierd in my throat, can you guys see it?" Mary opened her mouth and Jak saw part of his neck in the left side of her mouth tucked behind a tooth

"Um, let me get that for you" Jak found a pair of tweezers, and removed the flesh, then quickly threw it away

"Better?" Mary licked the inside of her mouth then smiled

"Yea, and it kinda tastes like your blood" The scientists jaw dropped and he looked at Jak

"Were kinky arnt we?" The scientist left the room and Jak left with Mary in his arms

"I knew you would save me Jak, but how did you save me?" Jak felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he teared up and tightened his face muscles

"I fed you some of my flesh, and you were fine, thats what was in the back of your mouth" Jak didnt want Mary to feel like she was a freak from the syringe, so he wanted to let her feel normal

"J-Jak, why would you do that? thats horrible, you could have given me some chemical mixs and tired other stuff, you didnt need to feed me your...what? bicep? leg?" Jak thought, then he took a deep breath in

"My hand" Mary started to spit on the ground and wipe her tongue with her paws, she looked around for a water fountain and Jak pointed over to one

"Thanks!" Mary jumped out of his arms, then ran over to the fountain and started drinking until she felt she had gotten anything in her mouth out

"Better?" Mary nodded then held her arms out, Jak picked her up and they walked to his bike, as they started to ride to their home, Jak kept tearing up and shuttering, but Mary couldnt feel it since they were moving so fast, and Jaks tears stopped at the bottom of his visor, so after a while the tears got to his chin and one dropped to Marys neck, she looked up and saw the tears at the bottom of his chin, she flipped her visor up and got a closer look, she wiped his chin with her paw and Jak looked down for a second then back up

"Jak? are you ok?" Jak kept looking straight, then Mary got closer to his chest and flipped her visor down, she waited for him to speak, but when they got home he parked in the garage and walked into the house without letting her get out of his jacket, they walked upstairs and saw the dead island group were all asleep, so when they went upstairs, they thought Art, Sarah, Abbie, and Rex were asleep, they were but, Art and Sarah werent, they were talking about what Art was saying as Sarah walked in

"Mary, i dont be mad at me ok?" Mary took her helmet off and Jak took it and set it in his, then they took their jackets off and the kevlar pants, after a few minutes, they both changed into sleeping attire and Jak sat at his desk, looking at Mary and watching her do normal things like go on her phone and go on her laptop to look for fun things to do or things that might interest Jak

"Mary come here" Jak stood up and Mary set her laptop next to her

"Yea?" Mary walked to Jak and looked up at him, he was looking to her left instead of in her eyes, so she moved her face in front of his gaze and he got on his knees, then grabbed her arms and looked at her

"So, um, that serum or cure i gave you...it was a cure, but it was more than that" Mary nodded and felt like Jak had put something bad in her

"Its not anything bad, or good, but just helpful, so i was wondering if i could bite your lip and show you" Mary made a confused face then shrugged and opened her mouth, Jak hesitated then put his teeth on the bottom and top her her lip

"Ready?" Mary nodded and Jak bit down, he only pierced the skin, but it still her, so she pulled back and Jak let go

"OW! what was that for, and why are we doing this?!" Jak made sure he held her arms, then he slid his hands to her wrists

"Ok, wait for a few seconds, then touch the bite wound" Mary felt him let go, then she waited ten seconds, the pain had gone and when she felt her lip, the bite was gone

"W-what did you do to me?" Jak hugged her and cried on her shoulder

"I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot, i thought that there was no cure, and i used a green serum vial, or whatever the fuck it is on you! I'm so sorry!" Jak started to shake and his body stuttered every few seconds

"Jak, you cured me right? all you did was make me more like you, you can now protect me less now since i can heal instantly" Jak stopped crying then looked at her, she was smiling and his eyes were reddish from crying Mary wiped his tears then rubbed his cheek

"B-but i t-turned you into a thing l-like me" Mary shook her head and rubbed her cheek against his, it was warm and he felt tired after she did

"Your not a thing, and I'm not a thing, were just special, and now were both special" Jak nodded and smiled slowly

"Y-yea, i guess we are n-now" Mary rolled her eyes and kissed Jak, she moved her mouth onto his and he slowly moved back then picked her up and laid her on the bed, Mary wrapped her arms around Jaks neck and then her legs around his lower torso, he turned and sat on the bed edge, then put a hand on her back and one on her lower waist, after a few more seconds Mary pulled away and started to breath heavy, Jak did as well then spoke in short breaths

"Wow, i needed that" Jak leaned his head on her shoulder and Mary giggled

"You always want a kiss, you dont need them, you get them" Jak laughed a little then leaned back up, he looked at her eyes then started to count the little shades of blue on her eyes

"Your eyes are the most beautiful things i have ever seen, their so pretty" Mary giggled then leaned in closer

"You dont have to keep saying that, i know you like them" Jak smiled then looked over at his desk, he had two green syringes and a red one, but the four white ones laid on the back part of his desk, hidden away

"Its late, and we have a while until we need to go to work...like a couples years" Mary laughed then pushed on Jaks shoulders and pushed him down

"Then go to sleep so we can do more stuff tomorrow" Jak felt relieved he had told her and she was okay with the serum in her, especially if it was curing her

Mary turned her head and saw a white vial on his desk, she studied it and it was whiter then another vial next to it, it was pretty, so she waited until Jak fell asleep to go look at it


	124. Chapter 124

Mary got up off Jak after laying on him for an hour, and knew he was asleep, his chest moved in a certain way when he breathed in and when he breathed out for when he was awake and when he was asleep, she walked to his desk and moved a bag in the way of the vials, there were four and she picked the white one that was brightest up, it emitted a pearly white and glowed in her paw, it was beautiful, she looked at Jak then the vial

"He's taken these before and he's gotten powers that can protect all of us, why cant i?" Mary positioned it right in front of the white part of her eye, then took a deep breath and injected the serum into her, it made her mouth, then her paws hurt, she set the vial on the desk, and grabbed her head, her eyes started to hurt, then she felt something poking her bottom lip, she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror

"What the heck!?" Mary saw her eyes were red instead of blue, but when the lights were on they were blue, she had fangs, and claws were extended on her fingers

"What am i?!" Mary touched her fangs which hurt then looked at her eyes, they were red and looked like rubys, so she tried to make her mouth feel better by licking the roof of her mouth, and when she did, the fangs rose up a little and she could close her mouth, so she turned the light on and her eyes were blue again

"That vial made me a predator?!" Mary looked at her claws then felt them retract as she tensed her arm muscles, so did it again and they extended, she practiced extending and retracting her claws, after half of an hour she could extend and retract them instantly, her fangs also could do the same, she would only need to lick the back of her teeth for them to come out, and lick them again for them to come back up

"I look so odd, but normal" Mary was normal, then turned the lights off and extended her claws and fangs

"Ha, i look so scary, like a...vampire" Mary said the last word slowly then looked at herself in the mirror, after a few seconds she realized, she could see in the dark

"I'm a vampire?!" Mary retracted her claws and fangs then walked into her bedroom, she saw Jak laying down and instantly felt like he was offering something to her, so she walked over to him and looked over him

"What is with me? he's my husb-" She looked at his neck and instantly wanted to do something to it, but didnt know what so she got close to it and he fangs came out naturally

"God, his neck is so...attractive" Mary rubbed his neck then got closer to it and rubbed her head against it, after a few seconds she started to lick it

"I am a vampire...but Jaks so..cute" Mary opened her mouth then sank her fangs into his neck, she felt Jak tense a little then he groaned in his sleep

"He tastes like honey, its so sweet" Mary removed her mouth from his neck after a few minutes, and saw he had turned a little pale, she watched two little dots on his neck form, then drops of blood trickled out

"Why is that so...tasty looking" Mary licked his neck and waited for more blood to drip out, after a few seconds more did and she wanted more than that

"FUCK! THAT TASTES GOOD!" Jak woke up a little and Mary bit into his neck, he yelped and Mary pushed down on him, she was extremely strong, but still not near Jaks strength, she moved onto his waist and started to bite down harder

"M-Mary what are you doing!?" Mary blinked then pulled away and Jak moved back a little holding his neck, he removed his hand and saw blood on it

"Why am i not healing?!" Jak rubbed it again, then tried to heal it using his powers, but they wouldnt work, he tried to heat his hands and close the wound, but they wouldnt work either

"Jak! oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jak looked up at Mary and her eyes were red and glowing, her mouth had two fangs on the bottom lip, then her lip had blood on it

"HOLY SHIT!" Jak moved back and put his back against the wall, Mary looked at her paws then crawled forward, but Jak took a deep breath then he slumped over

"Jak? Jak?!" Mary crawled over and put her fingers on his neck, he had no pulse, and he wasnt healing

"What did i do?!" Mary started performing CPR on Jak and she felt a pulse in a few seconds, then she saw his neck heal, and his heart started beating fully, the color of him completely returned and he was still unconscious but his healing ability saved him (Mary drank to much blood and didnt let Jak have enough to recover, it only takes a few seconds for him to refill his entire body, or less than that, but since she was a brand new vampire girl, she drank his blood extremely quickly, and it drained like a sink with water in it)

"Oh good, he's still alive!" Mary hugged Jak and rubbed her head under his chin, then saw his neck again

"What is wrong with me? i just stopped his heart, yet i want more of his...blood" Mary felt another urge to bite into his neck and she clenched her teeth then moved down his neck and rubbed her mouth on his neck, after a few seconds, she felt like she was being teased, she clicked her tongue and almost instantly she bit into Jak again, she tasted his sweet blood and after a few seconds, she didnt want anymore so she let him heal, and thought about something

"Jak can make almost infinite blood...i can do whatever i am doing when he goes to sleep then the next day, I'll be normal" Marys head started to hurt, then she closed her eyes and rested on Jak, she fell asleep a few seconds later and woke up to the sun shining in the room, she felt or Jak then lifted her head and saw Jak was sitting in a chair next to her asleep

"Hm, is he still asleep?" Mary saw the blood on his neck then quickly wiped it off with her paw after licking it to wet her fur, she climbed back in bed and closed her eyes, after a few minutes, she decided to wake Jak up, so she got up and poked his chest, after a few pokes his head shot up and he covered his face, he looked back at Mary, and she looked normal

"Jak whats wrong?" Mary tried to act innocent and it worked, Jak looked confused, then rubbed where he had been bit, but no dried blood was there, and he felt normal

"Wait, your normal again" Jak watched as Mary sat up and looked at him oddly

"Jak are you feeling alright? you look scared...aww are you scared of a little bunny?" Jak shook his head then climbed into the bed, Mary heard his bones cracking as he moved, his back was sore from sitting for so long

"I'm fine, and i cant be scared of my little bunny, she's to gleoite" Mary hadnt heard that word in a while, it brought back good and bad memorys, so she smiled

"Ha, i guess so, why were you sleeping in a chair?" Jak sighed then decided to tell her the truth

"I had a dream you were a vampire, and when i tried to use my powers to heal myself it didnt work, then i blacked out, and woke up with you on me, your fangs were out and you had claws, so i wanted to watch you and make sure you were normal and i wasnt delusional, but it appears i am...you were really cute in the dream, so i kinda liked it, except the biting part, it felt like something tapped my neck and scared me, even if you knew it was there, but i didnt mind...and if you were a vampire i would let you drink my blood anytime" Mary awwed then smiled at Jak and made sure her fangs were up and covered

"Thats so cute, a bunny's boyfriend, that is a human, lets her drink his blood to let her..live? or something, how does that work?" Jak shrugged since he never knew much about vampires and that stuff (Neither do i, so I'm going to defy vampire rules and logic if you dont like it, tough shit ;) alright here we go)

"I dont know what they need to survive, i think they feed on blood, and can eat anything else, but they need blood sometimes" Mary nodded and was glad thats all she needed to live (Fuck the other rules, she's a bunny, she had fur to cover her skin, so she is immune to sunlight, bunnies stomachs can digest more things that harm humans, so she can eat food if she wants, and she will age, but look the same as she always has, her fur will just lighten)

"Ok, well if i ever need to drink your blood, I'll come straight away" Jak looked at her oddly, then she giggled and Jak breathed out lightly

"Yea, whenever you like, honey bunny" Mary noticed how he said honey, he put emphasis on it and thats what his blood tasted like

"So Jak...if i was a vampire, what would you do?" Jak shrugged then turned over onto his back and stretched

"You'd still be my wife, and not much would change, you and i, along with Art all reproduce blood faster than any animal, but if your a new vampire you would need a lot of it, so you would probably drain me and make my powers useless, but your blood can heal me, so that helps" Mary noted what he said and made sure to test these theorys on him later that nght, but then they heard a knock on the door

"JAK WHERE DID THAT GROUP OF PEOPLE GO!?" Jak looked at Mary then ran to the door and opened it, he ran downstairs and saw a knife sticking in the floor with a note attached to it

"Art did you not see this?!" Art shook his head and Jak went over to read it

Dear Jak, thank you so much for your hospitality even if your friends werent so nice, you taught us a lot, and you were really cool with how we fought you, so yea thanks -Logan

Dear Jak, your a very nice young man and i believe you can acheive greatness, just reach out and grab it by the throat then pull it to you and tell it when you want to be known -Xian

Hey Jak, thanks for letting us stay in your house, its nice and it was really good to be able to eat foot again, like not rotten maggot infested food, or crunch bars, thanks bud -Sam B

Dear Jak, that was some fancy ass shooting, i wish we could have stayed longer and you could have taught me something to help me improve with my aim, but we'll meet again hopefully -Purna

From all, goodbye and live a happy life Jak, and Mary

"Wow, thats really hits the feels doesnt it?" Jak turned to Rex who was tearing up and reading from his side

"Heh, yea, hopefully they made it to their own dimension or wherever their going" Jak looked out of the window and saw that there were clouds covering the sky, slowly moving to them

"Their going home today for sure, ha, I'll miss that Sam guy, he was funny" Jak folded the paper then walked to his room and put it on his desk, then walked back downstairs to join everyone for coffee

The Dead island gang

"WERE GOING HOME!" Kevin was finally awake, from sleeping for almost an entire twenty four hours, while everyone was just excited

"Yea, keep your eyes on the sky, the storms right there" Logan pointed in front of them, and they had stolen the helicopter they used before, it was still there and Kevin had another set of keys for some reason (He stole from the pilots corpse that Ryder killed)

"Alright were entering the storm...NOW!" The second they entered the storm everything started shaking and then a beeping started going off

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kevin turned to Sam and pointed to the fuel gage

"Were low on fuel, where did those animals fly!?" Kevin saw lighting flash in front of them, then three more strikes shot out, and they were in a sunny ocean area

"What is that?" Logan pointed to a aircraft carrier then Kevin started to turn the handle in the plane and they slowly turned to it

(Continues in Dead Island Riptide, without Jak and Mary and the others ;) and no Zootopia in the game)

Jak, Mary, Sarah, Abbie, Art, and Rex at the kitchen table

"So how did everyone sleep?" Jak raised his hand and swallowed a gulp of coffee

"I got sucked dry by Mary" Rex covered his face with his paws and started laughing, Art coughed and his face turned red

"She sucked all my blood, and i was dead for like an hour or something" Rex slammed his head against the table laughing then Art looked over at Mary, and covered his face, Sarah and Abbie both started laughing then Sarah spoke

"So Art, what did YOU dream about? huh?" Arts face was slowly turning red again and he stood up

"I gotta get some more coffee" Art chugged his coffee and he walked over to pour more

"How about you Rex, what did you dream about?" Rex shoved a finger in the air then pointed to the coffee machine

"I need coffee" Abbie and Sarah both wanted to know now what they had dreamed about


	125. Chapter 125

"So Art, what did you dream about? you can tell me now" Sarah and Art had both gone upstairs to lay on the bed since they had woken up and wanted to hear how Jak and Mary go away

"Well, i think me getting coffee, to AVOID telling you the dream was enough to know i dont want to tell you" Art had been dreaming about the mountains, and what had happened, he dreamed the same thing over and over, Sarah almost being taken away from him

"Please? you know i wont tell anyone else, especially Rex and Jak" Art thought for a moment, then decided to tell her a bad memory

"I was dreaming about Sully being killed, and me killing his murderer" Sarahs smile from before disappeared and she scooted over next to Art

"Oh, I'm sorry, i didnt know it was that, i thought it was something..embarrassing, not..that" Art smiled a her then wrapped his arms around her

"Its fine, but Sully was like my father, Jak, me and Rex have all had rough childhoods, and we all grew up while this war was going on, and our parents had either kicked us out, or didnt like the way we thought about the war and who was on the correct "side", but it doesnt matter anymore" Sarah turned her body towards Arts and sat straight

"Ireland sounds like a rough place to grow up" Art looked a little to his left and nodded, he turned back and smiled at her

"But it sure is good for making friends, and making family...not that i had either really, other than...Sully" Sarah and Art laughed a little, then Sarah looked at his eyes, she studied the black pupils, then got closer

"Your eyes got darker..from the mountains" Art pulled his head back a little then felt like he had brought the bad memory up

"But yours are always bright" Art saw the corner of her mouth tug a little, then she smiled a little

"Theres that beautiful smile, hows mine?" Art smiled big and wide, and Sarah laughed after he closed his lips which had made his mouth look huge

"Thats good, but having one a little smaller would help" Art smiled again, and Sarah shook her head, Art smiled again and Sarah got closer

"One more time and you got it" Art smiled a little and Sarah put her face in front of his

"Thanks, and i was joking you know, that wasnt my nor-" Sarah cocked her head to the left and kissed Art, he forgot about what he was saying and kissed her back, Sarah grabbed Arts lower jaw bone, then Art felt her other paw on his cheek

"How was that for a kiss?" Art smiled again and nodded

"Good, now how is your kiss?" Art put one of his hands on her chin the pulled her head forward and kissed her, Sarah set her legs on either side of his and pushed on him a little, Art sat straight and Sarah put her paws on his shoulders, then leaned forward, Art followed her direction and leaned back

"Thats great, you pass whatever test we just did, or something" Art smiled and Sarah moved her mouth closer to Arts lips and teased him

"Come on, thats not nice, your making me feel slower than a turtle, my mouth isnt as fast as a rabbits" Sarah felt confused then shrugged the word off

"Fine, but next time you have to catch my li-" Art lifted his head up and kissed her, she put her paws on his chest then felt Arts hands on her wrists

"Hey! no fair, i wasnt paying at-" Art kissed her again and she waited before pushing back and kissing him

Abbie and Rex in the downstairs living room

"Hey Rex what did you dream about last night?" Rex smiled lightly then thought

"Well...its kind of embarrassing" Abbies scoot closer to him and smiled

"Ok, so? just tell me" Rex sighed then smiled a little more

"So, i was dreaming about you, but you were a little smaller, and you were really..."active" so when you walked over to me, and i was sitting on the couch, you sat on my lap and started to...make me moan" Abbie raised an eyebrow then lifted a leg and set it on one side of Rex, she got in front of him and pushed his shoulders back into the couch

"And how did i do this?" Rex looked away from her and tried to advert his eyes from her breasts that were in front of his face

"I-i dont remember, b-but it was fast or something, so it doesnt m-matter" Rex was staring at her neck, as he couldnt turn his head since both of Abbies arms and paws were on the sides of him now

"Why are you nervous? I'm your girlfriend, and we've done this stuff hundreds of times" Rex nodded and Abbie leaned in closer

"So whats wrong?" Rex looked up at her face and tried to move his head back

"Your really close to me, and your ch-chest is in my face" Abbie looked down then shook her chest side to side

"So? it doesnt matter, you've seen my chest without cloths...and i think i know what to do in order to make you..moan as you said" Abbie slid her paws to his chest, then slid one paw to his pants and slid it in his boxers

"Ah, ah, ah, bad bunny, you know we cant do that in the li-" Abbie grabbed his groin and he tightened a little

"Bad kitty, you know i get to do what i want with you..your my kitten" Rex felt her move her paw, and he held his breath before breathing out heavily

"I-i may not have a heartbeat, but i still feel stuff, so this will affect m-" Abbie moved her paw back down and then she got closer to his face, he was panting and she could feel his breath on her neck

"So does my little kitten like his girlfriend to play with his "toy" or is he just dreaming?" Rex nodded and Abbie felt his groin stand straight and erect

"Oh, so do you like it like this?" Abbie pulled her paw down his shaft then back to his tip

"Or this" Abbie rubbed the tip of his groin, then run her paw back down his shaft

"B-both" Rex grunted before Abbie started moving her paw fast up and down, he started to freeze and she pulled her paw out

"There, your dream come true?" Rex came in his pants and he panted letting his tongue hang out of his mouth

"Y-yea, thanks A-Abbie" Abbie kissed Rex and left him panting downstairs as she left to their room

Jak and Mary

"Um, Jak, that dream you had, were you scared at all?" Jak looked over from his phone and sat up on the bed

"Well, yea i guess, i mean, you could have killed me and i wouldnt do anything about it since i promised to never hurt you, and you were to cute to even push back, so i stuck my hands out to try and gain some distance, but you were pretty strong, and it wasnt hard, but just annoying, then i woke up" Mary clenched the covers and felt her fangs extend, she felt bad that she scared Jak, and did indeed kill him

"But you said you would let me drink your blood whenever i would need to" Jak turned his phone off and got on all fours on the bed

"I would, but you were scary and i didnt know you were a vampire, so when i woke up i decided to tell you then...wait why are you asking all these questions?" Mary turned her head so Jak wouldnt see her fangs, and she shrugged, then clicked her tongue

"If you ever turn into a vampire, just ask me if you need blood, and i will happily donate some to you" Mary turned and looked at Jak, he was close and she saw him pointing to his neck

"What do you say vampire bunny? want a taste?" Mary blushed and wanted to drink some of his blood, but didnt know how to respond

"What do you mean?" Jak got closer and he was almost a foot from her face

"I can heal my body parts, so you could bite me and taste my blood without worrying about a thing, and i also injected a LOT of syringes in my body, so it wont do anything to me...what do you say?" Mary heard his heartbeat, it was fast, and it was loud

"S-sure, i guess, but tell me when to stop, ok?" She heard Jaks heart stop, then it beat once, and after a few seconds it started beating normally

"Bite wherever, just tell me when to brace myself, or do you want me to start off?" Jak used a hand to push Mary back and then he was above her

"Um, you can start off, but what do you mean?" Jak leaned down and rubbed his face on her neck, then moved to her cheeks and licked her neck

"You can heal as well, and i have canines...so i can bite as well" Mary felt his teeth running across her neck, she wanted him to bite her, but she wanted to bite him more now, and saw his neck right in front of her

"I'll start, I'm still getting use to being able to heal, so can i?" Jak lifted his head and nodded then turned his head and she leaned up

"Right here, ok?" Jak felt her mouth touch his neck, then he felt something tap his neck, it scared him and he sat up lifting Mary with him

"How's it taste?" Jak felt Mary lift up

"Wonderful, like honey or something" Jak nodded then leaned back and held Mary, she moved her mouth over his neck and touched her fangs to his neck, after a few seconds she bit into him and he put a hand on her leg, then one on her back

"Tell me when you want to stop" Mary nodded while on him and Jak felt odd

"M-Mary, whats with your teeth?" Jak moved her up and before Mary could lift her tongue to her mouth he saw her fangs and his eyes opened wide

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jak set her next to him then got off the bed and got next to his desk

"JAK! WAIT CALM DOWN I CAN EXPLAIN!" Jak was breathing heavy and he smacked his neck, then started shaking

"Whats with me? I've been feeling like your stronger than me, like you can tell me what you want and I'll get it, what did you do?!" Mary thought then pointed to the bed

"Come here" Jak thought, then felt his legs move, he sat on the bed and Mary got on his lap

"Turn your head" Jak did so without thinking, then he felt her bite into his neck

"AH! whats going on!?" Jak moved back then he felt his body start to control itself, he listened to whatever Mary wanted and she moved back

"Take your shirt off and take mine off" Jak did so, and Mary smiled at him, baring her fangs

"So what are you doing now? why are you not scared?" Jak shrugged then Mary pointed to her neck

"You want a taste right?" Jak felt confused then nodded

"Come on then" Jak leaned forward and licked her neck, Mary shivered then Jak bit into her neck, he tasted her blood and it tasted like honey

"You taste good...what is with me?!" Jak tried to pull away then slapped himself and pinned Mary down, he licked her neck where the blood was and she put a finger on his forward

"No, no, Jak, you have to be fair, you get some and i get some" Jak nodded then Mary leaned forward and bit his neck, her put a hand behind her head and she pulled away a few seconds later

"Ok, now you get something better" Mary lifted her legs and pointed to the leggings she was wearing

"Off" Jak slid them up to her ankles, then she did the same with her panties, he followed and he saw her wet cunt

"Eat me out, and swallow" Jak stuck his head between her legs and held her legs in the air, he started licking her, then he stuck his tongue in her and sucked on her

"Ugh, j-just a little m-more Jak" Jak pushed down a little, and Marys legs buckled, she moaned and put her paws on his head

"G-good boy, n-now suck this" Mary pointed to one of her breasts and Jak moved up, her legs were spread on his shoulders and he started licking her breast then she put his hand on her vagina again

"Push in a little" Jak used two fingers and fingered Mary, she put her paws on the back of his hands and moaned

"O-ok, NOW..f-fuck me!" Mary moved up and pointed to Jaks pants, he pulled them down, along with his boxers then grabbed her legs again

"Hard, i can take it with my new powers" Jak put his groin right in front of her bottom and he looked up

"That hole is ok, go ahead" Jak stuck his head through her legs then planted his hands on the tops of her thighs, then slammed into her, she put her paws on Jaks hands and he pulled back then slammed against her again

"M-Master, why do you want me to do this?" Jak didnt know what he just said, he called her master, and he wasnt even controlling his body

"Because, w-were married, so we need to do this...and why are you c-calling me master?" Jak shrugged then slammed back into her, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of her chest, then pulled back a little with his hips and shoved everything he had in her, she moved back a little and grabbed his arms

"Move you head down a little" Jak did as he was told, then she wrapped her arms around him and tightened her grip, he placed both of his hands on her back then put his elbows on the bed and drove his friend into her, he froze for a second then his arms gave out and he laid his head on her chest, Mary let her arms lay on either side of her and Jak was shaking, while panting

"M-master, what do i do n-" Jaks head hurt, then his mouth did, he felt like he had a migraine then it all stopped in seconds, something poked his bottom lip, and his hands hurt

"Master, whats happening to me?!" Mary saw his eyes flash red, then she felt cold

"Did i just turn Jak into a vampire?!" Mary thought then turned his head and looked at his neck, he still had normal colored skin, and his neck wasnt injured nor did it have two little holes in it

"You can drink blood now, and you can see in the dark, but your not a vampire like me" Mary heard Jaks heart, then it went silent, and she felt for her own, she had one, but she put a paw on Jaks chest and he still had no heart beat

"J-Jak, can you pull out? you stretching me a little" Jak moved back and sat up he pulled his pants up, and Mary took her leggings and panties off then moved over to Jak and got in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him

"So, how do you feel?" Jak clicked his tongue, and his fangs folded up, he clicked it again and grabbed his fangs

"Mary, i dont want to be a vampire, i dont want to watch my friends die...especially you" Jak pulled on them and yanked them out, a few seconds later, a new set formed and he sighed

"I'm not immortal Jak, and if i was, you probably wouldnt be either" Jak nodded, then laid back and put a hand on Marys back

"Good...and we have had a LOT of sex, so should we clean you up?" Mary nodded and Jak carried her to the bathroom

(Dear god, that was a hell to write, my hands are hurt and writing this slowly, makes me reread it over and over until i know its right...kill me -Den)


	126. Chapter 126

After Jak and Mary clean themselves, Jak is still feeling odd, and he cannot control most of his body

"Miss, what should we do now?" Jak helped Mary put on her cloths, and Mary was still curios as to why Jak was calling her miss, and master

"Why dont you just call me Mary? were married Jak" Jak felt his eyes hurt, then he saw white, and his mind went blank, he was standing in a big white plane of emptiness, and his real body was standing straight

"Because your my master, you have let me drink your blood, and you have drank mine, so i am now your servant, until the end of time miss" Jak put his feet together then his arms behind his back and he stood straight

"Um, your my husband, not a slave, drinking your blood and you drinking mine has nothing to do with that J-" Mary saw Jaks eyes fill with red, his eyes were red and the blue was gone

"Yes miss, but it does, you gave me my new powers, so i must in turn pay you back, when you are gone, or i am free, then i shall not be your servant" Mary walked close to Jak then he looked down and smiled, his fangs were extended and she saw his hands had claws on them

"Yes miss?" Mary pointed up to him and he lifted her up using his hands as a small platform

"Jak what is wrong with your eyes? their not turning blue" Jak kept his smile and shrugged

"I do not know miss, but is there anything else you require?" Mary shook her head and Jak set her back down

"How do i free you?" Jak leaned forward and put a finger on her forehead

"When i save you from a major danger, something like death, then you can free me, but since you can heal, i wont be freed for a long time, so were stuck together for the rest of eternity" Jak leaned back up and put his hand back behind him

"U-um, ok, but i dont want you as my servant, your my husband..does that not mean anything?" Jaks smile went away and he looked at the ring on one of his fingers

"You chose me as your first victim, and no, having a set of gems and metal on my finger does not mean anything, we may be married, but your still my master" Jak moved his hands back behind him then turned and entered their room

"Just so you know, i will be getting stronger than i am even now, i have super strength, and with this new vampire power, i AM the strongest being in this dimension" Jak walked over to his desk and took all of the vials out of his bag, he injected all of the green vials into his body, then the red one, he felt his left arm start to hurt, then he moved his shirt and saw it had slightly blue skin, he touched something and nothing happened then, he tried to focus on an object in the room, nothing happened, so he took a knife from his desk and jammed into his arm, but the knife didnt break the skin

"Ah, steel flesh, very useful" Jak put the knife back then took the three white vials and Mary walked into the room

"Jak! what are you doing?! your arm is blue!" Jak smiled then nodded

"Like i said, I'm becoming stronger, so i will be able to make sure you dont ever die, not even if you loose your head" Jak injected the three syringes very quickly, then waited, he saw Mary backing up to the bathroom door frame and staring at him

"What?" Mary pointed at his arm, and he saw it was spreading the blue, he tapped the growing blue, and it started to crawl from his arm to his fingertip, the blue completely covered his body and he turned back to his normal color

"What the hell was that? it felt odd, like something was under my skin" Jak looked at his body, and all the blue was gone

Jak started to move, but when he stepped forward, his body went limp and he fell forward, his real personality returned and his fangs went away, he stood and felt normal again, but something felt off

"Woah, what happened while i was out?" Mary looked at him odd then walked up to him

"Jak, your fangs are gone and your eyes are blue again" Jak took the knife off the desk, then looked at it, he pricked his finger, and it healed slowly, his powers had been reset, he was strong, but his heating and healing were only half as useful as they were, his hands would take longer to heat up, and the healing was much weaker, as if he had just entered the warehouse Jorgan kept the green vials in, so he was normal-ish again

"I'm normal again" Jak heated his hands then felt is heart beat, he smiled and lowered to Mary

"So, what did happen while i was passed out?" Mary shrugged and pointed to the vials, but when he turned his head, his body almost felt like it was on fire again

"AAHH!" Jak fell to the ground holding his body, and rubbing it with his hands to heal it, but nothing was happening it was just burning more and more, until he passed out

"Jak?! JAK!" Mary bent got next to Jak and saw his body was all red, like he was hot, but Jak was really having his body healed completely, so his heating would be at full power again, and his healing as well

After a few hours, Mary had used so much water to wipe on Jak, she thought she used all the water in Zootopia

"Wha-what?" Jak sat up and Mary was rubbing his chest with a wet cloth, he sat up and Mary set the cloth in a water bucket then hugged Jak

"Jak!" Mary hugged Jak and kissed him, then leaned back and looked at his body, the color of his body returned and he was smiling at her

"What happened? i was in some white plain of..nothing" Mary nuzzled his neck and smiled back at him

"Never mind, i dont want to know, i just want to stay here" Jak saw her fangs go back into her mouth then he hugged her

"Jak dont change back into that...thing that didnt know what a wedding ring was, stay normal ok?" Jak nodded then pushed his face against her collar bone and neck

"Your soft, just like when we first slept together, but your just a little softer" Jak felt like he was rubbing his face in the side of a kitten, she was very soft, more than normal

"Well something helped me get there, it made me softer" Mary knew Jaks blood was what made her softer since it made her stronger for a while, and she drank it for a different purpose than "feeding"

"I'm really tired, can we go back to sleep?" Mary nodded and Jak set her on the bed, he took the bucket of water and poured it in their tub, then put the cloth up to dry, he went to the bed and laid next to Mary, Mary rolled onto her side and had her face next to Jaks neck

"Remember what just happened? you cant do that until you learn to control yourself" Mary made a pouty face at Jak then smiled

"I can control myself, i just want more and more of you every time" Jak smiled at her then closed his eyes and got closer to Mary, she placed a paw on his cheek and one on his neck

"You have a strong neck, its so...attractive" Mary rubbed his neck with both paws then moved her face closer

"Mary..dont" Jak placed her head on his neck so it wouldnt allow her to bite him, so she rolled her eyes and closed them to go to sleep

After they woke up, it was four in the afternoon, Jak woke up first and heard light squeaking

"Mary?" Jak looked forward a little and saw Mary on him sleeping still, but every time she breathed out she squeaked a little

"Hm, is that bad or good?" Jak didnt know if her squeaking was from her teeth and the breathing, or she was dreaming so he just kept still and waited, after a few minutes, she turned a little and sprawled out on Jak, then smacked her lips and kept squeaking

Jak rubbed her belly and she tightened around his hand and woke up giggling

"Haha, stop that tickles!" Jak smiled then rested his hand on her

"I was dreaming about something, why did you wake me up?" Jak smiled again and sat up

"Because you were squeaking, and i dont know if you were having a nightmare, or a good dream" Mary sighed then turned her head to face Jak

"I was having a good dream, it was all of us, our friends and you and me, we all were in a pool, and we were having fun, i was jumping in and you caught me as i was in the air, so when you caught me you hugged me and everyone started laughing" Jak remembered the pool he had promised to add to the house and he was married now, so he was going to have to design one and have it built soon

"Well that sounds fun, but the pool is still in the process of creation" Mary turned more and smiled wider, she moved forward and kissed Jak

"Thanks Jak! were all going to love to have a pool where were NOT taken as public offenders and stuff" Jaks smile got smaller but he decided to get Mary to go somewhere with Abbie and Sarah so they could be out, and Jak could get Art and Rex to help design the pool

"Hey when was the last time you and the girls went out to have fun?" Mary thought for a few seconds then thought of the last time they went to the pool

"Actually the last time we all were out and about was when we went to the pool, so a while, other than that we've been with each other at the house" Jak knew exactly what to do, he would send them to see a movie, and maybe Berry and Cassie could go

"You guys should go see a movie, it would be fun, and when was the last time you saw a movie?" Mary hadnt been to the theaters in more than a year, she never really liked to go to the movies alone, but if they all went, they would definitely have fun

"Alright, I'll take you up on your offer, but what would we see?" Jak shrugged and set her next to him, then walked over to his computer

"Um, how about Wreck it rhino? no? Pig hero six? no? Wrangled? how about that?" Mary sighed then gave Jak an unamused look

"I'm twenty three, I'm not a little kit" Jak decided to let them choose from the selection

After a while of looking for a movie, Mary found a movie called Giraffic

"I thought you said you didnt want to see a little kid movie?" Mary shrugged and smiled at Jak

"I didnt say that i didnt like them or that i didnt want to see a DIFFERENT kit movie" Jak rolled his eyes then bought three tickets and printed them out

"Ok, you guys go at...five thirty, and the movie starts at six, so you have and hour to get ready" Mary walked over to her dresser and Jak went to tell Abbie and Cassie, he also called Berry and Art

Jak got everyone to go, and Art was curious about what Jak was doing, but Rex was to busy to care, he just knew that Abbie was going to see a movie with her friends, so he did something on his phone

"Ok, come here guys i wanna show you something" Art walked with Jak, rubbing his waist and groaning a little as they went upstairs, but Rex just stared at his phone until they got into Jaks room

"Look at this blueprint or design thing and tell me what you think" Art sat at Jaks desk and looked over a pool design for the back yard, it was three feet to six feet deep, the water was going to be saltwater and the pool would be twenty feet long while being eighteen feet wide

"How much will this cost?! its huge" Jak thought the pool was small and he scrolled on the computer, the total price was fifteen thousand dollars

"That is the cheapest pool i have ever seen, if we get it, were going to make sure we get a lot of cleaning stuff, and covers or whatever, that thing will be like going to a public kid pool or something" Rex looked over the design and thought it was fine, so he agreed with Jak

"Alright good, I'll call the people to come and start doing the planning, lets go and dig some to help them when they get here, the girls will be out for a few hours, like two or three i think" Jak examined the movie again and read that the movie was three hours long, so they could probably dig the hole, the start installing the wall


	127. Chapter 127

"But thats so much work, were digging so far and deep, it will be like two hours by the time were done" Art saw Rex raise an eyebrow then he pointed to Jak and Arts arms

"You two have super fucking strength, and can do all sorts of other shit, you guys alone could do it in like an hour" Jak flexed then got his phone and dialed the number that was on the website

Art and Rex went downstairs then went into the backyard and Jak started to speak with the person on the phone

"Hello?" Jak waited for someone to respond and in a few seconds he heard a click

"Hello, how can i help you? are you looking to design a pool or hot tub?" Jak spoke with the person and after a few minutes he told them about his design and then his address, so they sent ten people to start instead of five since Jak was willing to pay an extra five thousand for a faster completion

"Alright, do you have your permits at your home?" Jak had the permits to build a pool in his area, and the pool he chose was a fiberglass and concrete pool, but instead of having six layers of concrete, he had one, and a fiberglass layer on top

When the animals got to Jaks house he walked out to the front and many animals like tigers, elephants, and rhinos were getting out of vans

"Hi, are you the guy who called us for a pool design?" Jak smiled and pointed to the corner of the house

"Yea, follow me, you guys were told the design right?" An elephant from the back of the van started to get a small case out holding the blueprints and instructions, the other vans had animals pulling materials out of the back and some had pipes, while others held tools

"So you said you wanted the pool in the back part of your home correct?" Jak nodded and began to walk with a tiger who was walking with him, then they came to the back where tools were lying against the house and Art was leaning against the house with Rex

"Damn you guys are fast, so what do we need to do?" The tiger following them, saw that there were four small pikes in the ground and there were many tools that looked newer than theirs

"Dont worry we have some big guys helping us with this, so leave the building to us" Art walked up to Jak and the tiger, then Rex came up as well

"I'm stronger than everyone of those animals combined, so what can i help with?" The tiger raised his eyebrows then handed him the blueprint

"Well big guy, if you can help us, and you and your friend here can dig faster than all of us, we'll ask our boss to divide our cut, so you only pay two thousand instead, deal?" Jak and Art smiled then Rex clapped his paws

"Lets go!" Jak and Art both took shovels off the wall then Rex did and they all put their shirts on a small post dividing the back yards from their neighbors

"Over here is where the four feet mark will start...over here will be where the slope starts...and here the six feet mark stops, these pikes should help directing us" Rex and Art started digging and both of them were throwing dirt into a pile that was gathering extremely quickly, while the other animals were just arriving in the back

"Hey Len, whats the tiger and his friends doin?" The tiger Len, turned to an elephant who was helping the others carry a lot of materials

"Their way faster then us, look! their digging lightning fast!" The animals looks at Jak, Rex, and Art who were digging towards the slope now

"Holy shit! guys we'll be done by today if we help with the digging, come on" The animals all set their tools and materials down, and three brought over a large machine that had pumps and turbines, all types of machinery on it, then they set it somewhere and asked Jak where he wanted the water pump to be, he told them to put it at the slope part of the pool, and put it on the right so a fence could separate it from them when they were in the pool

"Alright, big guys, come here" Jak watched two rhinos get out of the hole then he climbed out and got the pump, he set it where he wanted it and all the animals were staring at him, he set it down and jumped back into the hole

"These guys are strong as fuck!" The animals all started talking as they dug, and after half an hour, the hole was finished

"Ok, now we need to plant cement and pour some in the hole for walls and for cover, so when its done being heated by the sun it will be good and strong, then we put plaster on it, and set the walling in" Jak smiled then got out of the hole and helped animals coming from the vans bring a machine over to the hole, they turned it on and cement started to churn in the machine, it stirred for a while, then they started pouring and Art got Rex out before the cement reached them

"If you guys have a lot of lights, or a lot of heat producing machines, like an engine or something, and you can heat the cement, you can set it in really fast, but we normally wait it out" Jak held his hands out and they turned yellow, he hopped into the hole and started patting the cement, when he made contact with it, he formed it like play dough and was smoothing the floor out, they moved the machine slightly and the cement started pouring on the walls, so Jak started patting it down and setting it in its spot

"What the hell is he doing?!" Len saw Art and Rex laugh then Rex pointed to Jak

"Were not normal animals, and he's mutated, so he can focus all of his body heat to his body or hand and mutliply it to burn stuff or melt metal, he could turn his hands white and slice through metal if he wanted to" Lens jaw dropped then he turned to Jak who was getting out of the set cement hole

"O-ok, now we need the p-plaster, guys!" All of the animals left and came back each holding, large tubs of plaster and the mixture to set it

"We dont need help with this part, its quick and easy, all we do is seal the holes, create a softer floor and wall set, then we lay the walling and floor out, we seal that then the pool part is complete, we need water and then a source to connect the pump to" Jak noticed some animals were making a cement walkway around the pool, so he decided to help them, all of the animals were tired and Art was as well, Rex didnt feel tired, but he was thirsty, so he brought a bunch of water bottles outside and everyone drank as Jak and two animals made the path

After another half hour Jak and the animals finish paving, smoothing, and separating the path plates

"*Pant* Fuckin hell, thats really what *Pant* drains me" Jak used his powers for an hour straight, and also had to heal the irritated skin from the cement, then scrape it off, so he was tired, but the walls of the pool were done being placed and plastered, so that left the floor, then the pump installation and the water connections

"Alright guys, lets get a hole ready for the pump..get the cover and the connections pipes" Len helped some animals carry a cover for the pump and they all started to dig a hole, Art and Rex helped and finished the hole in a few minutes, Len told some animals to dig a thin and deep hole leading to the hose at the house, then when the pool would be filled, it would be clean and ready to be swam in

"Ok, so tell us when your pool is full, give us an hour to come back or half an hour to come back, so when its almost finished it doesnt overflow, then we'll take the pipe out, and leave you to your...pooly needs or whatever" Jak thanked Len then the animals left and they waited for the pool to fill up

"Oh and your pool is a two thousand gallon, so in four hours we'll come back, so it should be maybe nine or ten when we get the pipe out and we refill the hole" Jak thanked Len again then he heard him leave

"So four hours? that gives us two hours to distract Abbie, Mary, and Sarah, so what can we do with them when they get home?" Jak and Art waited for an idea to pop up, then Art had a brilliant plan

"Dinner here! i can cook, and you guys can distract them then we can eat, and when were finished we can call the company to come back and help us!" Jak and Rex never knew Art could cook, so they agreed and Art went inside to start cooking, but all of them took quick showers, and put on clean cloths

"You think they would like something that had carrots in it? or something that is based on carrots?" Jak pushed Art into the kitchen and closed the door so Art could start cooking whatever he was cooking

"So Art can sing, and he can cook? what else can he do? is he a doctor?" Jak rolled his eyes at Rex's comment then began to think of something to do to pass the time

"You want to do something fun?" Jak slapped his legs and leaned forward

"No, i want i to sit here for another two hours, then when our girlfriends get home, I'll decide to act alive" Rex shook his head and laughed a little

"Jak, there are these gaming consoles, that i heard about a while ago, and i think we should get one, but their so different, like the Pawstation or the Xfox, their like natural born enemies" Jak and Rex looked at the pros and cons for a while, then decided to get the console with more games on it (I'm not much of a gamer, so I'm not choosing sides and starting conflicts)

"Lets go, i think we can get the games at the same store" Jak and Rex both left and got on their bike then left to the gameshlop (Cringey names for a cringey story)

After riding for a few minutes, Jak and Rex entered the store and saw games everywhere, there were boxs with the consoles in them, so they went to the clerk at the front of the store and asked where to get the console

"Hey can we buy one of those from the store in the box just like that?" Rex pointed at one of the boxs and the clerk nodded

"Yea, just bring one up, if its new or used, just put one on the counter and whatever else you like" Jak and Rex started to look at the games on the racks, and they both bought two, they thought they looked popular, so they bought the console, the games, then left

"I got some game called Never rest, and Slayday, what did you get?" Jak set the console on a small strap on his bike, then strapped it in, and looked at the games he got

"Jaws out, and Slayday two, so if you like your Slayday then we have the second already" Jak put the games in the bag and tied it around his wrist

"Two hundred dollars for a gaming thingy, and these games should definitely be worth it" Jak and Rex started their bikes then rode home, they got back and had an hour to set their console up and download the games files

After they arrived home they started setting the console up

"How the fuck do you put a GFRT cord into a HJFT cord!? its a fucking cord not a port or some shit!" Jak and Rex were having trouble setting the console up, then after half an hour, they finally got it to work

"Holy shit, thats harder than making a fucking pool!" Jak and Rex started the console, and made their accounts, then figured out how to get the games to work

"Ok, so i put in Never rest, so lets s-" The system showed a message that said it would take two hours for the game to download

"FUCKING HELL!" Jak slammed his head onto the coffee table and Rex's paws twitched on the controller

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rex set the controller on the table then started wiping his face

"This is the top of the line stuff, but it takes hours to get A FUCKING GAME TO DOWNLOAD!?" Rex flopped on the couch and Jak left to his room to look up how to get something like that to go faster

"Hey Rex! try to find a can and cut it open, then put it on our modem and point it at the console!" Jak heard Rex get up, then he heard a can click open, Rex chugged a soda and then cut it open with his claws, he washed it out and brought it to Jak

"How do i cut it?" Rex had slit it down the middle, then Jak opened it and melted the edges, he went over to the modem and pointed the can downward towards the console

"That should help the time, whats it say?" Rex went downstairs and Jak heard him stop, so Jak went down and saw the time had gone up to ten hours, he ran back upstairs and smacked the can off of the modem


	128. Chapter 128

Jak picked the can up and as he put it in the trash he heard a car pull into the driveway

"The hell!?" Jak ran to the window and saw Marys car, along with Abbie, Sarah, they must have dropped Berry and Cassie off when they were coming back, but that would have taken even longer

"Rex! their home!" Rex ran past his door, and he entered their room, then a few minutes later he came back out as Abbie, Mary, and Sarah entered the house, but Rex was wearing a dress shirt and tie, he was also wearing black pants

"Whats the occasion?" Rex rolled his eyes, then walked with Jak downstairs, Art had already set food on the table and was helping the girls with something, they all were very tired looking, and each of them had slightly lighter fur, even Abbie did, her fur had a slight grey tint to it

"Hey guys! Art made dinner?" Jak nodded and Mary smiled at him, but there was something odd about the smile

"Um, yea, its something he made but we dont know what it is, he didnt tell us" Jak walked with Mary into the kitchen, which smelled like cinnamon and fruit

"Oh, hey guys, Sarah and Abbie are helping with the table, their just setting the food on it, or the rest of it, were having cinnamon and apple pie after dinner, and the main dish is spicy carrot soup, and then potato leek soup" Art winked at Jak, Jak loved anything with potatoes in it, and so did Art, as they both ate potatoes everyday of their life

"Sweet, so when can we eat?" Art pointed to a small stack of bowls, then Jak picked them up and walked to the table where everyone was waiting, Rex and Abbie were talking and Mary was talking with Sarah

"You guys ready to eat?" Jak saw Sarah turn, and he saw something that shocked him, she had fangs on her lips, that disappeared a millisecond after he saw them

"Oh yea! it smells really good!" Art smiled at Sarah and sat next to her, Jak was staring at Mary, who looked at him odd

"Hey Mary, i wanna show you something real quick" Jak picked Mary up by her waist and took her right outside of the front door

"WHY DOES SARAH HAVE FUCKING FANGS!?" Mary stepped back a bit, then swallowed hard

"Uh, what do you mean she has fangs?" Jak took a deep breath and spoke as if he were holding himself back

"Why the fuck, does Sarah have fangs? and why are you all more than half an hour early?" Mary pretended to kick something on the ground, then faced Jak

"Um, i might have told them i was a vampire, so they kept on saying how cool it would be to become a vampire, so i told them i could make them vampires if they let me bite them, then they bit me, so i did and they kinda became...vampires" Jak took another deep breath then smashed his fist in the pathway destroying the tile completely and sending concrete pieces flying everywhere

"Mary! why would you do that?! Rex and Art will become vampires as well now! Rex doesnt have blood and he's just a normal tiger, but he doesnt have a heart beat..holy fucking shit i am going to loose my god damn mind" Jak was blurting random things out and he took many deep breaths before grabbing Marys paws and kneeling down to her level

"Please tell me that they arnt your servants or something" Mary smiled nervously then nodded

"Their not acting strange, but their both keep staring at other animals neck, and Abbie asked me when they could start...well being vampires and drinking blood, their not my servants because apparently, i can just tell them that their free, and they act like themselves again" Jak took another deep breath then smiled

"So their normal, besides being vampires? and your going to control them and teach them right and wrongs right?" Mary nodded and they both entered the house, Jak was very angry, but he just wanted to make sure that Abbie and Sarah were normal, but then he forgot one very important detail

"Mary? did you bite Berry or Cassie?" Mary stopped for a second then turned and shook her head

"They didnt even know about the dream or talk this morning, so they didnt even ask" Jak felt better know and knew that he only had three little vampire bunnys to deal with, but when they got into the dining room, they saw Rex and Abbie were very close and Abbie was looking at Rex intently

"Mary! Abbie!" Jak pointed to Abbie discretely and Mary nodded

"Hey Abbie, let me show you something" Art and Sarah were talking and Art turned to look, then he waved for them to come over

"Show her after! lets eat!" Jak and Mary looked at each other then Jak thought of what to do, he walked over and pretended to trip, he grabbed Abbies chair and pulled it back, then he pushed it back and made sure she was farther from Rex

"Jak! oh are you ok?" Jak nodded to Abbie and took his seat next to Mary

"Alright guys, its still hot, so be careful" Art grabbed a bowl for Sarah and put the soup in it then set it in front of her, he poured some for himself and everyone began to eat, but Rex seemed nervous about something, he kept looking over at Jak and then Art

"Ahem, hey Jak" Jak looked up from his soup and Rex showed him the time on his phone, he needed to call the pool company, and he also needed to show the neighborhood owner the permits, but he forgot

"Oh, crap! sorry, um hey Rex can you go and do the thing?" Jak wasnt dressed up, but Rex was, so he could go show the permits, and Jak could call the company to finish the pool, they could be kicked out of their home if they didnt show the permit, so Rex left after eating and everyone ate more, leaving some of the others soup for Rex

"Man, that was good! thanks Art!" Sarah kissed Art on the neck, and he smiled but Jak coughed on the soup in his mouth, and Mary's ears stood straight

"You ok Jak?" Jak nodded and slapped his chest

"Just swallowed wrong" Art nodded and Sarah stayed near his neck, then lowered herself back into her seat

"Oh, Abbie, i dont need to show you that thing anymore, it was just a little surprise Jak will show us soon" Jak smiled and nodded, then Sarah moved in the corner of his eye and he turned, Sarah was kissing Art and then she pulled away and sat back down

"Um, a thanks was all i needed, but thats good as well" Sarah smiled and Jak saw her fangs in her mouth fold up

"OK! so lets put this away, and uh, get ready for bed!" Jak felt cold as he was only trying to distract Abbie and Sarah, but they all got up and started to bring bowls and cups into the kitchen, then Art and Sarah went upstairs

Art and Sarah

"So was that kiss for the food, or just for show?" Art started to walk up the stairs backwards then Sarah looked up at him and smiled

"You'll see, just wait until we get to our room, then I'll show you" Art nodded then turned back and walked to their room door, he opened it and let Sarah enter first

"So, what did you want to show me with you kissing abilitys?" Sarah pointed to the bed, and Art sat on the edge

"Um, I'm still in my cloths, should i change or something?" Sarah hopped onto the bed, and ran her paw across his collar bone, then walked over his lap and got behind him, she put her paws on his shoulder and he felt her face brush against his ear

"No your fine, just sit there and wait" Art felt her paw run across the back of his neck, then she got in front of him again and looked in his eyes

"S-Sarah, do you feel funny at all? because your fur is kinda whiter, its not as gray as normal" Sarah got close to his face and he moved back a little, she was acting odd

"No i feel fine, if not better, why? am i acting different?" Art nodded and she got closer, holding him up by his shoulders

"Are you feeling funny?" Art gulped then shook his head and Sarah smiled at him, she let him go and he fell on his back, then she put her knees right next to his ribs and put her paws next to his shoulders

"Oh, so your going to be the big bunny tonight?" Sarah lifted her upper jaw then looked up a little

"You could say that" Sarah pushed her lips onto his and lowered her body onto his, he put his hands on her sides and she put her paws on his neck, Sarah was pushing on him more than normal, like she was using all her strength to keep him down, but really she was barely pushing him, so Art leaned up a little and Sarah used all her strength to push him back down, he felt like someone set one hundred pounds on each of his shoulders, so he leaned up using a little more strength and Sarah pulled away from him

"Whats with the pinning? is my neck that attractive to you?" Sarah was a little shocked and felt nervous

"What?! no no, its just you know, your a guy and i wanted to um...be the "leader" tonight instead" Art raised an eyebrow, then leaned in close to her

"Arnt you always the one leading, and helping me get into it?" Sarah swallowed a little bit then swallowed hard and looked at his neck

"I-i guess, but um...lets just keep kissing ok?" Art leaned in closer and she moved back, she put both of her paws on the bed, then Art was over her, and his hands were on either side of her head

"Are you sure your feeling alright? not any type of bunny sickness?" Sarah shook her head nervously then leaned up and kissed Art, she held herself up with his shoulders and he sat straight, holding her by her waist

"Why is your fur lighter? and why are you acting different? did you order another suit or something?" Sarah was getting annoyed and shook her head

"Art, I'm not acting different, now be quiet and stay still, I'm not some sort of monster" Sarah leaned in but Art pulled his head back and he moved back on the bed

"I didnt ask you if you were a monster, or say you were, i also asked three questions that have nothing to do with what were doing, so let me ask you one more time..why are you acting different?" Sarah moved very fast and got close to him, she pushed his shoulders down and pinned him to the bed, he tried to lift his shoulders up, but she was now very strong, and he saw her mouth open, she didnt say anything but she had fangs

"WOAH! WHATS GO-" Sarah bit into his neck and yelped, he couldnt move his body, and he felt tired every few seconds, then she pulled away and he saw black

"I told you to be quiet and stay still..Art?" Art didnt respond, he kept still and limp

"Art? Art?!" Sarah shook him a little and he still didnt move, she put her paw over his heart and waited, but there was no heartbeat

"FUCK!" Sarah panicked and started to pace around the room, so she got back on the bed and started to wake him up, but he wouldnt wake up so she pushed on his chest, and after many pushes using all her strength, she heard a crack, and when she lifted his shirt up, she was one of his ribs moving back into place

"Oh sorry Art!" Sarah saw it pop back into place, then she thought of all the vampire movies she has ever seen, so she started to give him CPR, and after a few minutes, he moved a little, and sat up, Sarah was on him, and she hugged him

"Wha-what happened?" Art looked around, then touched Sarahs arm, he looked down and hugged her back

"Whats wrong?" Sarah looked up and he saw her fangs were gone, she looked scared and then she kissed him lightly

"Oh my gosh, you scared me so much Art! i thought i killed you or something!" Art was still confused, so he moved back a little

"How would you have killed me? you cant kill me unless you chop my head off, or drain me of all my blood so i cant heal" Sarah gulped then pointed to his chest

"You stopped breathing mid kiss, and you uh...fell unconscious!" Art felt his pulse, then his ribs and arms

"Um, my heart stopped for a few seconds...why was i dead?" Sarah cursed to herself and forgot he was a doctor before coming here

"I uh, must have shocked you so much, you had a heart attack!" Art raised an eyebrow then felt something in his mouth

"No, i lost a lot of blood" Art looked at his body, and saw it was pale

"Where did all my blood go? i have no color in my skin, did i bleed out or something?" Sarah backed off of the bed, then shrugged

"I kissed you and you fell back, thats all i know that happened" Art frowned at his hands, then nodded

"Ok, but if it happens again, just tell me ok? i might need to talk with Jak about my powers and if they have anything to do with that, we both have different healing types after all" Sarah shook her head and waved her paws in the air

"NO! we dont need to tell Jak! your ok now right!?" Art was confused, then he checked the time, it was eleven

"How long was i unconscious?" Sarah looked at the time and held up three fingers

"Wow, its late, so i guess we should just go to sleep, i need it anyway, i feel tired *Yawn*" Art turned his body and laid on the bed the correct way, he was tired from the pool, and cooking all day, so he closed his eyes and Sarah moved close to him

"Are you sure?" Art opened one eye then nodded and turned to sleep on his side

"Yea, i was working on a project all day, then cooking" Sarah snuggled up next to Art and he wrapped an arm around her then pulled her close, Sarah moved a few strands of hair out of his face and rubbed her nose on his

"Good night Art" Art smiled then opened his eyes and pulled her a little close

"Good night Sarah, sleep well" Art closed his eyes and stuck his other arm under her and cupped her body with his

Sarah looked at his neck again and wanted to bite it again, she was awake for a few hours thinking about him, and then she realized he had fallen asleep, and his arms were limp

"Should i bite him? i killed him the first time, but i wont do it as long this time" Sarah moved down a little and pushed him over, his head slumped to the side and she mounted him, her fangs extended and when she lowered he shook a little, so she watched him and then he turned his head

"Whew, that was to close" Sarah turned his head again, but when she put her pa against his cheek, he rubbed against it and she felt bad

"Damnit, what do i do?" Art kept her paw on his cheek, then his hand went limp again, so Sarah lowered her face to his neck


	129. Chapter 129

Sarah bit into his neck and his blood tasted like something tangy, then a few seconds it had a slight cherry taste, she waited then pulled away and licked her lips

"He's ok right?" She put two fingers over his neck, then felt his pulse

"Good night Art, i love you" She felt Arts arms wrap around her waist, then he pulled down with a very large amount of force, he hugged her and she hugged him, then she rubbed her face on his neck

Rex and the owner of the neighborhood

"So you want to have this pool installed tonight? like right now?" Rex was sitting in an office with the permits convincing the neighborhood owner, to let him build the pool

"Yes sir, we already have everything needed to build it, so can we start now? it will be finished tomorrow morning" The owner was a small cat who admired Rex, and did like him

"Fine, but dont be loud, I'm going to come tomorrow to make sure the backyard isnt messy, and install a fence so people wont...watch you and your girlfriend if they are like that" Rex smiled then shook the cats paw and left, Jak had made the call and the pool construction team had already finished the pool

Rex left the office then left the building and was on his way home, after a few hours of riding, he got home at ten and was very tired

"Hey Rexy!" Abbie came down the stairs in Rex's shirt he had been wearing when doing his digging, he sighed then hugged Abbie

"Hey Abbie, hows your day been?" Abbie smiled then rubbed her face in his neck

"It was so much fun! we saw a movie, then went out and did girl stuff, it was so fun!" Rex smiled, she sounded like a little kid, and she looked even cuter than a little kid

"Thats nice, what movie did you guys see?" Abbie thought then remembered the name

"Giraffic! it was about a fox who climbed a really tall giraffe to g-" Abbie continued speaking about the movie, and by the time Rex had gotten to their room, Abbie had told him the entire movie

"Wow, that sounds interesting, we should see a movie together sometime soon if you had that much fun" Rex picked Abbie up and carried her to the bed, he fell on the bed and made sure to avoid Abbie as his break for his fall, so she landed on his arms and giggled a little

"Tired? you look like you just got back from a really important meeting" Rex did but he just smiled and shook his head

"I have had a really long day, and i cant heal like Jak and Art, so my body is really sore, and I'm really tired" Abbie had a plan in her mind to get Rex to let her drink his blood

"So do you think we could...have a little play time?" Rex felt his whiskers tingle, then he sat up and turned

"I'm really tired, and REALLY sore, so you might be a little to..."poundy" when were having "fun" or i might just break" Abbie smiled again and rubbed her paw on his shoulders, the hooked her paws around his neck and pressed her face into the back of his neck, Rex gulped a little when he felt her running her mouth over his neck, then pressing up against his back

"Are you sure tiger?" Rex didnt know what to say, then he felt Abbie rubbing her teeth on his neck, so he nodded and she moved her paws down his arms and under his arms, rubbing his sides, they were sore, but she made them feel a little better

"Abbie, remember I'm sore, my body hurts, and i cant have someone pushing on my sore s-" Abbie pushed her paws into his side, but she pushed to hard and hurt him, he yelped and put his paw over his side, she had cracked a rib, he was breathing heavily and his ears were folded back, Rex also leaned forward rubbing his side and moving his paw every few seconds

"I'm so sorry Rex! i didnt know you were hurt!" Rex scooted over a little when Abbie got closer and he looked away growling a little when he touched his side, but Abbie got behind him and went under his arm and sat in his lap

"A-Abbie I'm not hurt..you got really strong..in like two hours" Rex felt her paw on his side, and she rubbed it, he winced as the sharp stinging started, and when she moved her paw he took a deep breath, but another sharp pain entered his side, and he yelped again, when he looked down, he saw Abbie had pushed on his ribs again, and he stood almost falling over

"ABBIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rex backed away and Abbie stood up then got off the bed

"Rex, I'm trying to straighten then bone, its turned a little" Rex shook his head and Abbie took another step closer

"Stop! just let me be!" Abbie ignored his plea and got in front of him, he took a step to the left and Abbie took a step closer, he took a step to the right, and Abbie got so close he pressed his back against the wall and groaned a little

"Rex let me help you!" Abbie placed her paw on his side again, then pushed and he felt the pain go away, he looked down and his rib was no longer tilted a little, it was in line with the others, but still cracked

"Better?" Rex nodded and Abbie pressed against him, she was indeed much stronger, so he put his paws on her sides then lifted her up

"What is going on with you? are you some sort of super bunny?" Abbie shook her head and smiled, she pointed to the bed and Rex set her on it, he sat next to her, then she swung a leg on the other side of him, then pressed forward and he fell on his back, then she was on his stomach, she put her paws on his and interlocked her fingers with his, Abbie smiled at him and leaned forward, she kissed him and moved her tongue on his teeth

"What is she doing? its odd" Rex felt her pull away, then she rubbed her face on his neck and licked it, he shivered a little, then she unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest with her paws, making him groan a little, she moved her paws to his neck then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss it and touch it with her teeth, he felt her nibbling on it a little, and after a few minutes he turned his head and licked her neck, then kissed it and he did the same thing she did, but she kept moaning when he did so

"Your tongue is so soft" Rex licked her neck and her ears folded back, he rubbed his face on her neck and she pushed his shoulders onto the bed

"Have you ever been bitten on the neck by another animal Rex?" Rex shook his head and swallowed hard, Abbie lowered a little to his face

"You want me to be the first?" Rex nodded as he didnt want any other girlfriend, so she lowered more and whispered something in his ear

"Then get ready tiger" Rex felt something enter his neck, then he felt limp, his eyes slowly saw black at the edges, and Abbie pulled away with a small bit of blood on her mouth, he tried to speak, but nothing came out, Abbies face changed to a somewhat worried one, then she said something but he couldnt hear her say anything, he closed his eyes and blinked but when he opened them it was dark in the room, and a pair of red eyes were in front of his face

"Rex?!" Rex's eyes shot open and he grabbed the person by their arms

"Who are you?!" Abbie looked at him then the room, it didnt look any different

"Rex its me Abbie! whats wrong with you?!" Rex let go and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, he made out two ears and saw Abbies darker than black fur

"A-Abbie?! why are your eyes red?!" Rex moved back on the bed then stood, Abbie stood on the bed and looked down

"Wh-what? my eyes are brown" Abbie looked around the room, then saw her reflection in a glass pane, it was her but with almost glowing red eyes

"Rex i can explain!" She looked over at Rex who was messing with the handle to the bathroom

"Hey!" Abbie ran over to him and he turned the snapped against the wall, she walked up to him and he felt her paws on his chest, pushing him back

"Rex be calm! i may have done something very life changing for you and me!" Abbie heard Rex's heartbeat and got closer to his body

"I asked Mary to do something for me...something big...do you wanna know what?" She saw Rex slowly nod his head then swallow hard

"I-i asked Mary to turn me into a...a vampire" She saw Rex's face, he looked scared, and as he move a little, she pushed on his chest and hear multiple cracks, he closed his eyes and winced, then roared, she backed up and Rex fell to the ground, he was weeping, and holding his chest

"Oh my god, Rex!" Abbie got next to him, and felt his chest, he was paying no attention to her, just his ribs, she felt all of them, and each one was either broken or fractured, so she ran to get Jak and when she came back Rex was crying, Jak turned him a little and rubbed his chest

"Abbie what happened!?" Rex slowly sat up and held his chest, he turned to Abbie and backed up against the wall

"J-Jak she's a v-vampire now!" Jak looked at Rex then Abbie, he turned to the doorway and saw all the others in the hallway

"What?! no, no I'm not! he did something and hurt himself!" Abbie backed up and everyone stared at her, but Mary walked in and said something out loud

"Me, Abbie, and Sarah are vampires yes, but you three are either dead, invincible and have super powers, which is weirder? a bunny who has fangs and red eyes, or a tiger with no heartbeat, and two unknown species, with healing powers and super strength?" Jak and Art looked at Rex then helped him up

"Were all talking tomorrow, understand?" Mary nodded at Jak and Rex asked Jak to help him downstairs, so he could sleep on the couch, everyone went back their rooms and they all fell asleep, except Abbie who snuck downstairs and snuggled next to Rex, trying to comfort herself and Rex, but Rex kept shaking, he knew she was there, but he was to scared to say anything, he was like a little kid again, unable to move, frozen in fear

"Rex? I'm not going to bite you, your fine, just go to sleep" Rex wrapped his arms around himself then pulled the covers over him, and he fell to sleep waking up every few hours to check on Abbie who had gone to sleep, and made sure she wasnt biting him, or anything like that

The next morning

"*Yawn* Morning Rex" Abbie felt for Rex and saw he was shaking a little, he had only slept for three hours and was constantly getting more scared, thinking of scenarios where he died over and over again, but when she touched him, he let all of the air in him out and he coughed a little

"Rex?" Abbie leaned over him, and he closed his eyes, but Abbie turned him over and faced him, her opened his eyes and let out a small squeak

"Rex, I'm not going to hurt you, just like last night, i didnt hurt you, you just got very scared of me" Abbie rubbed his neck with her paw and he moved his head up trying to move away from it, he saw Abbies small smile diseapear, and she was looking at his chest, she looked sad, so instead of getting rid of her, he would trap her, he wrapped his arms around her acting like he was hugging her, but really he was sure she couldnt bite him


	130. Chapter 130

Cassie, Berry, Scott, and Casey's house

"Hey Cassie" Berry turned to Cassie as they walked a block from home

"Yea?" Cassie turned to her and smiled

"Do you really think were going to be vampires? I thought that was funny, but when Mary bit me it felt like she actually...you know, bit me" Cassie shrugged and she pulled her phone out

"I dont think so, I think Mary saw some video or whatever in order to make us feel that...but it was cool, it was also kind of odd, but it doesnt matter anymore, I'm going to ask Scott if he can meet me at this nearby cafe, I know its late, but do you want to come?" Berry shook he head then held it

"My head hurts from the loudness of the movie, it was so loud, what do you think?" Cassie laughed, then turned right on the block end

"Its fine, just go home and ask Casey to hold you, he'll make it aalll better" Berry rolled her eyes and waved at Cassie as she walked away

Cassie's view

"Hey Scott?" Cassie held her phone to her ear and waited for Scott to answer

"Hey Cassie whats up? how was the movie?" Cassie told him about the movie and for him to meet up with her, she waited for him to stop laughing at a joke she told him from the movie

"Heh, thats pretty funny, but yea I'll be at the cafe, I'm actually at the gym, but Casey left a while ago, I'm leaving now so just wait there or I'll wait there" Cassie hung up and put her phone in her pocket

"I wonder what I should get?" Melod thought to herself as she walked to the cafe and Scott was exiting the gym, he exited the gym and walked into the dark, he took a deep breath and started walking

Scott's view

"Ahh, thats some good air...I hope Cassie isnt waiting for me long" Scott changed his shirt as he walked and wiped some small wet spots on him, then put on deodorant and put a small cloth belt, he wore jeans and a tank top, his body was dry as he entered the cafe, and he looked around

"Hm, must be here early, wow" Scott walked over to a booth in the corner, then sat down and leaned back

"Damn my arm hurts" Scott moved his arm up and down, and watched it, he rubbed it and groaned a little as he massaged his forearm

"And I thought super healing helped everything" Scott stopped as a giraffe walked up to him, he walked up and set a small booklet in front of Scott

"Hi, do you need a menu? or are you a regular?" Scott shook his head and held up two fingers

"Um, I'm waiting for my girlfriend, so I'll order when she gets here" The giraffe nodded and Scott thought

"What was with him? did he not notice my no fur body?" Scott looked around and every animal turned their attention from him, so he scooted up against the wall and put the booklet up, he tried to block himself, then he crossed his arms and read something on his phone

"Oohh, what do bunnies like to have rubbed or touched?" Scott looked up a small book that he bought instantly, it had a picture of a bunny rubbing her body with her arms, and he read many different pages about how to make her feel very aroused, so he read and read until he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Cassie walking towards her, he put his phone away and had burnt the words in his mind

"Hey Scotty!" Cassie got onto his seat and hugged him, he hugged her back and smiled at her

"Hey Cassie how are you? the movie sounded good" Cassie smiled at him and nodded, she looked at him odd, then sat next to him, but he lifted her up and sat her in his lap as her ears were halfway above the table, so he moved over and Cassie leaned back on his chest

Cassie looked up at his face, then moved her eyes down to his neck, she had to tear her eyes from his neck, then she looked over at a giraffe

"Hey, you guys ready to order? or are you still getting ready?" Scott talked to him, and Cassie stared at his neck again, then stood on his lap and set her head on his shoulder

"Um Cassie? hellooo" Cassie shook her head and blinked, she turned to them and then blushed a little

"Oh, sorry, I just um...felt tired" The giraffe ahhed and then walked off

"You ok..I think that movie drained you or something...how about this, lets get you a small coffee with NO caffeine in it, and then go home with you trying to sleep" Cassie yawned then nodded and felt tired for some reason

"Yea, that sounds fine.." Cassie set her head on his shoulder again, and the giraffe came in with a small cup and a lid

"Thanks, how much?" Scott paid the giraffe five dollars, and left him five as a tip, he picked Cassie up and held the coffee in his free hand, he carried her like a baby, but with one hand, then he carried her coffee out, he gave it to her when she woke a little

"You ok?" Cassie felt fully awake now, and wasnt tired at all, so she took the coffee and drank it, Scott had added what she wanted to the coffee and then she gave him the cup which he froze and then dropped, it shattered and he smiled at her

"Still cool...heh" Cassie rolled her eyes at him, then she saw his neck, she looked at it and slowly made her way up his body, she laid on his shoulder and he laughed at her

"Your like a little squirrel, its adorable" Scott took her off his shoulder and carried her like a sleeping kid, she rubbed her face on his neck, and after every few seconds, she would touch his neck with her tongue, but he didnt feel it since she was moving and he was also moving

"Hey Cassie when we get back, do you want to lay on me or me on you?" Cassie held up one finger, and both of them had been telling each other who would sleep on who, and Scott loved when her laid his head on her, she was soft to him, and Cassie liked to lay on him because he was squishy, so they switched every night, and tonight Cassie slept on him

"Alright, then lets go to our room" Cassie opened her half open eyes and saw their house, he went to the door and opened it, as he closed it Cassie stood up on his hands and she turned the lights on

"We dont need those, were just going to our room and going to sleep" Scott turned them off, then walked to their room, he entered Cassie's room and then set her on her bed, he took his shirt off, then took his belt off and set them over in a pile, he set his set his shoes, next to the door and walks to the bed, he laid on the bed, but Cassie had other things in mind, she took her leggings off, then her shirt and she mounted Scott, he looked up at her and smiled

"You gonna lay down?" Cassie leaned forward, but instead of laying on him, she put her paws on his shoulders and moved her waist onto his stomach

"Well I thought I could help you...relax your muscles" Cassie moved her head down onto his neck and she licked it, she felt his body shake a little, and she also felt his chest move up a little

"I-I have a-a hurt arm...I do-dont know what wrong wi-with it" So Cassie moved both her paws to his hurt arm and started squeezing the muscles, she watched him wince as she squeezed it, and then slowly he relaxed his arm and she stopped

"There you feel better?" Scott nodded, and Cassie put her paw behind his neck, and one on her chest, she licked his neck all the way up, then looked into his eyes, he sat up and kissed her

"Thanks, my arm feels all better...do you hurt anywhere?" Cassie pointed to her breasts and he tilted his head a little

"Um, what do you mean?" Cassie picks his hands up, and sets them on her breasts, he lifted her bra up, then unhooked the back and she lifted it off, so he moved his hand up her stomach and lifted her breasts, then squeezed them, Cassie bit her lower lip and Scott moved his mouth to her neck, he licked her neck and she moaned

"Mmhh, that feels good" Scott moved his head back and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her up against him and kissed her, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, then she moved her head back

"Why did you stop? I thought you liked touching your little innocent bunny" Scott moved his hands up her body and then on her breasts

"Hows that feel?" Cassie nodded, then looked at his neck, she moved forward and licked his neck again, but she felt her mouth do something, so she moved her teeth over his neck and then she bit down a little, she felt Scott stop, then she pulled away and looked at Scott, he looked at her odd and then touched his neck

"Did you just bite me?" Scott pulled his hand away saw a small dot of blood, and Cassie wanted to bite him again

"Um..yea, I thought you might like it" Scott looked at his hand, then shrugged a little, he wrapped his arms around Cassie and moved one of his hands down her panties, he slid a finger in her and she grabbed his biceps, she kissed him and moaned into his mouth

"G-god damn! that fe-feels good" Scott stuck another finger in her and she moved her waist closer to his hand, and tightened her grip around his arms

"How many do you want in you?" Cassie moved her paw down then moved his hand up and stuck his fingers in his mouth

"None, just go down on me already" Scott didnt hesitate, he moved forward and laid her on her back, he pulled her panties down, then held her legs up and stuck his head through her legs

"You say I feel soft when you touch me, so how do you think I'll feel in your mouth?" Scott shoved his mouth over her and then stuck his tongue in her, she moaned loudly and placed her paws on the back of his head, she put her legs around his neck and grabbed his hair

"F-fuck!" Scott licked her and grabbed her thighs, she moved up and shoved him up with her legs, she pinned him down with her legs and put her paws above his head, then shoved her waist onto his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her and licked her, she smashed her waist into his mouth and then stopped moving, Scott had a lot of liquid enter his mouth, he thought it tasted sour, so he moved up, then looked around, but Cassie pushed him back, and he held himself up with his elbows, she moved her face to the side of his head and she whispered

"Swallow" Scott took a deep breath, then felt Cassie pull on his hair a little

"Well? what are you waiting for?" Scott swallowed and let out a stuttered breath

"Good boy, now get on your knees" Scott looked at he odd, then she pulled his hair forward and he got on his knees, Cassie lowered her head to his level then smiled at him

"Now do what you just did, and if I cum in your mouth...swallow" She put both paws on the back of his head, then shoved his face into her waist, he wrapped his arms around her legs and licked her, he thought for a moment then pulled his head back and pulled her legs forward, he laid her on her back and got above her

"Why are you acting so...dominante? did I do something wrong?" Cassie bared her teeth, then bit his neck and he pulled back a little, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he went limp, his arms wouldnt move, and when he tried to speak all he heard was a small noise that sounded like gurgling, he coughed and blood came from his mouth, and trailed down his cheek, he felt Cassie pull away, and she had fangs, she also had blood around her mouth and her teeth

"Oh my gosh Scott!" She held him neck and he continued to cough more blood, he looked at his hands and then blinked twice, Cassie watched his hands move forward, and then they fell onto his stomach

"Scott?!" Cassie looked at his neck and saw she had bit his jugular, it was healing, but slowly, she covered it with her paw and waited, after a few seconds Scott started breathing again


	131. Chapter 131

"Do-dont do that an-anymore" Scott swallowed and held his neck

"Why did you bite so hard? if I couldnt heal I would have died you know that right?" Cassie sat on her thighs and nodded, her ears drooped behind her and she fiddled with her paws as she looked at her lap

"And why did you hiss at me? you looked odd, like you were trying to attack me or something" Cassie looked up at him, and then scooted forward a little

"I-I kinda did something I regret" Scott nodded, then crossed his arms

"Like biting me?" Cassie shook her head, Scott unfolded his arms, then put them next to his sides

"Like turning into a vampire regretful" Scott rubbed his face, then looked at her he waited for her to say something else but she didnt

"Heh, what?" Cassie looked up at his face again, then moved forward, she put her face near his chest, and he backed up, he laid back and moved back a little, but Cassie got on top of him and put her face above his

"Ok, hahaha you got me, tricked me and scarred me, so funny...you can stop now" Cassie looked at his mouth, then his neck, she moved down to his neck and he turned his head

"Dont bite me again!" Cassie pulled back and then, looked at Scotts face, he looked scared and she felt bad for him, so she laid her head in front of his, and waited for him to open his eyes

"Scott, I'm not going to bite you again" Scott opened his eyes and she kissed him, first she kissed him passionately, but then they were fighting over who was putting more of the others mouth in theirs, Cassie won

"See, your fine" Scott pulled her body to his, then hugged her and touched her nose with his

"I love you, but you should try and bite me other places, not places that are sensitive, like my neck, or my stomach, soft spots" Cassie nodded, then looked him in the eyes and she saw him move forward, he kissed her and kept his mouth on hers when she wanted to say something, she moved on top of him and tried to move then, but he sat up and kissed her, he kept constant contact with her mouth, until she put her paws on his chest and pushed a little

"I'm good at keeping a kiss going huh" Cassie rolled her eyes, and then spoke

"As I was trying to say, I said I was a vampire, do you not believe me?" Scott raised his eyebrows, then shook his head

"You would be the cutest vampire bunny ever, and I guess if you were, it would change anything except that you would be stronger than a lot of animals, you would drink blood and get really fast or strong or whatever" Cassie opened her mouth, and tried to get her fangs to come out, after a few seconds she clicked her tongue and they extended

"WOAH! OK, WAIT ONE SECOND!" Scott covered his neck with a pillow, then Cassie smiled and let her fangs hang on the front of her bottom lip

"Dont be scared, its just my fangs, you already felt them in you, so why are you scared?" Scott kept his mouth closed and was frozen in fear, Cassie stood on her knees, then put her paws on Scotts chest, he didnt move still, then she took the pillow from him and moved her mouth to his neck, she smiled and rubbed her teeth on his neck, Cassie heard him letting out small breaths and his heart was beating extremely fast

"Tell me, why are you scared of a little bunny, you could just pin me down and make me stop" Scott lifted his arms up slowly, but Cassie pushed them down, and waved a finger in front of his face, then pushed him back and fell onto his chest, she crawled to his chest and sat on it, then leaned down to his neck and pinned his arms down with her legs

"Just lift me up or something, hug me so I cant move, do something" Scott squirmed a little, then Cassie lowered her mouth to his neck again

"You tried at least" Cassie bit his neck and she felt Scott start to go limp again, she lifted her head after few moments with more blood on her chin

"You taste even better than I remember" Scott shook his head and she made a pouty face

"Whats wrong, did the little bunny hurt you?" Scott closed his eyes and took two breaths then fell asleep, he was to tired to do anything

"Scott? hello? Scoooott" Cassie watched his chest raise up and down until she felt tired, so she laid on him and used his arms as covers

"Night Scotty" Cassie nuzzled his neck and laid on him

*Berry three hours ago*

"See yah Cassie have fun at the cafe thing!" Berry waved to Cassie and she waved back, then Berry walked to the door

"Casey is probably doing something with those swords" Berry walked into the house and saw Casey walking through the kitchen without a shirt, and his sword on his back

"Called it" Berry walked towards Casey, and as Casey was reaching for a door handle, Berry jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist

"Hey Casey!" Casey jerked around and put his hand over his heart

"God you scared the fuck outta me!" Casey put a hand on the wall and Berry kissed his cheek

"Your not going to say hey back?" Casey rolled his eyes, then stood straight

"Hey Berry, how was the movie?" Berry shrugged and smiled

"Ok, but I think I'm a little to old to be seeing those movies, their kinda kiddish ya know?" Casey nodded, then walked towards the stairs

"Where are we going?" Casey walked in front of the stairs, then walked up them, he went into their room and took his sword off, and Berry had gotten off him and walked to his desk, she sat in his chair and pushed off the desk top, then slid around on his chair

"So what were you doing?" Casey teleported to his desk and set the sword next to the other ones, then teleported in front of Berry and stopped her from rolling, he set his elbows on the chair top, and Berry stood in it

"I cut down a forest with my sword" Casey's facial expression didnt change, and Berry raised an eyebrow at him

"Ah, so you cut a forest down just for fun? sounds cool, but I think you could make something more believable" Casey picked her up and teleported to a large tree, he sat on the tree and set Berry next to him, she saw hundreds of trees cut down, and the area around them was very cold

"Where are we?" Berry sat in Casey's lap and rubbed herself against his body, he warmed her up and waved in front of them

"No clue, and apparently, this place doesnt exist" Scott heard a loud smashing noise and he hugged Berry close

"Time to go" Casey teleported them back home, then set her on the chair

"What was that noise?!" Berry saw Casey shrug, then he turned but she knew he was hiding something

"Casey! tell me" Casey stopped as he was walking to the door, he turned and she saw his right hand was shaking

"No, it was nothing" Casey turned and started to walk to the door faster, but Berry ran in front of him and got in front of the door

"Berry, move I dont have time for this" Berry saw his other hand was shaking and he looked somewhat angry

"Casey what was that noise and whats wrong with you?" Casey grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up on the door, then she saw him baring his teeth at her, then he pressed his face against her neck

*One day earlier*

"Is there a way for us to go back home if I can teleport back to my hometown?" Casey focused hard on his memories of Scott, and George, than after a few minutes, he saw pink, then purple, and finally yellow, he opened his eyes and saw he was in his old home, it was dusty and run down, the windows and walls all looked smashed out and broken

"What the fuck?!" Casey tried to go back but ended up in the bar George ran

"Where am I going?" Casey looked around and saw the bar was empty, he kept looking around for George to help him get to Scott by thinking of old memories again, but then he saw something on the wall, it was a large piece of polished silver or a shiny metal, and it said something he never wanted to see on it

"George Mchanen...nineteen seventy eight...to two thousand and...sixteen" Casey fell to his knees and already wanted to go back home, he slammed his fists on the ground until the floor tiles were being turned into a fine tile sand

"NO! NO! NO!" Casey slammed his fists on the ground again, and stood, he thought of Scott, then Berry, then Jak, and everyone else, he saw their faces, and after a few seconds, he saw pink, then purple, and again, yellow

"Yes...wait what?" Casey looked around and saw only snow, it was so thick it made his vision white, he only saw white and he tried to teleport but couldnt

"The hell? whats goi-" Casey heard a loud noise right behind him, almost a foot away, he spun around and saw nothing

"The fuck!? whats happening around here?!" Casey spun around more, trying to identify the thing that was making the noise, but he couldnt see a thing

"Sha" Casey spun around and saw nothing once more

"Oh fuck that, hell no" Casey closed his eyes and focused on Scott, he tried to teleport back to them, but something warm entered his stomach, when he opened his eyes, he was looking down at a large sword that had entered his stomach, it was going through him and he looked up at the thing that had stabbed him

"Wha-what the fuck?" Casey saw a large samurai looking man in heavy armor, he blinked once, then again and saw black

After a while Casey woke up and wasnt dead for some reason, he felt fine

"What the fuck?" Casey sat up and looked around, he was on the ground with blood all around him, it was his blood and he was in a large pool of it

"What happened? didnt I die?" When Casey sat up he saw someone sitting down with a large sword next to them, they were holding it up and staring at a fire next to them

"Hi I am Kenhi Nakutsa, nice meet you" The samurai pointed to himself and removed his helmet, then mask, his hair was spiky,he had a large scar across his left eye, and he had a wide smile on his face

"Sorry for killing you, but you had curse, and I cant remove it" Casey stood up and put his fists up

"Why did you kill me then?" Kenhi pointed to himself again, then removed his chest piece and other armor, he had black cloths on and wrapping around his forearms

"Your zuzhou huli, I cannot help you" He held his arms out, and fur started to form, then he had a snout start to form on his face, he slowly started to turn into a fox, the same way Malick did, but in a more foxy manor

"What the fuck is going on!?" Casey turned from him, but something sharp hit his arm, he slammed into the ground and then the sharp object was removed from his body

"You cannot leave, you will hurt your friends and your family, stay, let me help you" Casey teleported above Kenhi and smashed his fists into his head, then he wobbled a little and dropped his sword

"FUCK OFF!" Casey spun as he landed and slammed his shin in Kenhi's shoulder, he fell over and started to growl, Casey thought about Berry, then Cassie and all of his friends, he saw pink, then purple, and one last time, he saw yellow

Casey fell over and opened his eyes, he was in Berry and Cassie's house, so he stumbled to the bathroom to clean himself

"What curse is he talking about?" Casey then took a shower and got all the blood off of himself

*Back to the current time*

"You dont need to know what that noise was, and you need to get out of my way" He moved his face from her neck, and set her down

"Why dont you just teleport then?" Casey couldnt teleport, he was still trying to figure out what curse that Kenhi was talking about and why he was so mad he couldnt teleport

"I-I cant, and I dont want to hurt you" Kenhi was destroying trees with his sword, and Casey did so as well, but Kenhi never saw him and Casey knew it was Kenhi that made that noise

"Whats wrong with you? are you ok Casey?" Berry touched his hand and he jerked it back, then almost growled at her

"Casey stop! what is going on!?" Casey walked backwards and was at the other side of the room when his vision flashed a dim white, then black, he felt his body start to heat up, and many sharp things that felt like pins, started to form on his skin, it was fur

"Ca-Casey?" He looked up and saw Berry was backed up against the door and her mouth was hanging open

"Wh-what?" Casey's voice sounded more like a grunt than him speaking, he felt all the pain go away, then he stood straight, he had a tail, paws, a long snout, and two large feet

"Casey, your a fox?" Casey looked at her odd, then thought about himself, he thought he was a werewolf, not a fox, but his tail was bushy, and his snout was a little thinner than a wolf snout, his fur was also grey

"N-no, I'm a human, not a fox" He stepped towards Berry and she stepped to the left, then walked over to the corner of the room, and sat against the wall watching Casey, he got on all fours and walked to Berry, she felt scared and her fangs came out of her mouth and fold against her bottom lip

"Whats with your teeth?" Casey had practically forgotten his fox problem, and was focused on trying to help Berry

"What do you mean?" Berry tapped her lip and ran her finger over her fangs, she felt Casey's paw on her chin, and he lifted her head up, he looked at her fangs and then her eyes

"Why do you have fangs like a vampire? wait...did I teleport to a different dimension where everyone's a vampire or wereanimal?"

"What? no, Mary bit me, Cassie, Abbie, Sarah, and I suppose Jak turned you and the other guys into werefox's or something?" Casey shook his head and Berry stood up, Casey moved to his knees and stood on them, he was head height with her

"Then why are you a fox? your just like this?" Casey shrugged and didnt mind being a fox anymore if he knew he would turn back to his human form

"I dont know, this is the first time this has ever happened" Berry's ears stood straight and she smiled at Casey

"This is the first time this has ever happened to me to" Casey smiled back and stood up

"Well at least were both new to this new...curse or something" Berry nodded, and both of them cleared their throats, then stood still

"So um...what do we do?" Berry shrugged and Casey sighed

"We could always you know...the thing" Berry pointed to the bed and Casey laughed

"You want to have sex right now? why dont you want to find out what you can do? thats what I did when I got my powers" Berry raised her eyebrows and smiled

"You think I cant use my powers while were screwing each other? I'm pretty sure I could find out how to use them a lot better than if we went out and fought crime or something, plus biting you would be something we both might enjoy" Berry walked up to Casey and as she was going to touch him, he picked her up and kissed her, Berry wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, Casey walked over to the bed and sat on the bed, he moved over to the beds head area, and laid his back against the wall, he let his arms fall to his sides and Berry pulled away for a moment

"Your going to make me do all the work? your the fox, you should have more stamina than a bunny, since you are my natural enemy" Casey shrugged, then put two fingers on the edge of her shirt, he ran them around the edge, and finally lifted it up, when he took it off, he saw Berry wasnt wearing a bra

"Did you not find a bra this morning?" Berry laughed then moved her body forward

"No none of them fit, the strap in the back would be about two inches short or more" Casey put his paws on her waist, and Berry pushed the leggings she had on down, and Casey pulled them off for her

"So do fox's like to eat the bunnies or play with them first?" Berry saw his paw on the edge of her panties, and his chest was almost on hers, so he was sitting up


	132. Chapter 132

"They decided all the time, the bunny doesnt usually have a decision" Casey moved his legs upward and then wrapped his arms around Berry, he turned her around and laid her on her stomach

"Then I guess I'll just eat you" Berry felt him slide her panties, down, then his paws on each one of her glutes, she felt his body moving down, and then he licked her

"Your tongue is really warm" Casey spread her buttocks then moved his mouth up to her butt, then licked her, he felt her muscles tense up, and he saw her back muscles tense even more

"Is this spot to much for you to handle, or do you want me to do more?" Berry looked down at him and grabbed her pillow, then tightened her grip on it

"M-more" Casey stuck his tongue in her and Berry moved her legs up, so Casey wrapped his arms around her legs and stuck licked her, after a few minutes, he moved his mouth from her butt and left a strand of saliva between his mouth and her butt

"You have an nice ass" Berry turned over, and was breathing hard, she moved up to Caseys face, and licked his neck

"If you wanna kiss me, you gotta wash your mouth out" Casey huffed, then left the room and came back a few minutes later

"Minty fresh, and ready for more" Casey closed the door, and as he did, he heard the door open from the front of the house

"Scott and Cassie are back" Berry shrugged and Casey walked over to the bed, the laid down on it, Berry got on top of him and put her feet on the inner part of his thighs, then set her bottom on his chest, she put her paws on his shoulders, then lowered her mouth to his face, but instead of kissing him, she brushed her lips across his cheek, then moved them to his neck

"You wanna taste already?" Berry ran her fangs across his neck and Casey felt uncomfortable

"On second thought, this may not be a good idea" Casey moved his arm a little, and Berry held it down

"Ah ah ah, I let you do something, you let me do something, and I want to taste you" Casey turned his head and took a deep breath

"Ok, whenever your ready" Berry licked his neck again and felt him relax, she bit him and Casey felt two pinches on his neck, he let out a sharp breath, then shook a little, after a few seconds, Casey felt tired, and Berry finally moved away from his neck

"Your blood is really sweet, like sugar water, with a little bit of cherry" Casey nodded and sat up, he felt light headed and held his head

"How much did you drink?" Berry licked her lips, then shrugged

"Not enough to kill you, so thats good" Casey took a deep breath, then let it out and smiled at her

"My turn now?" Berry shook her head and held up two fingers

"What did you do to me? you remember right?" Casey thought, then remember he licked her on both sides

"But I only licked you twice, and finished on the back" Berry let out a short breath and shook her head

"You still did two things, so I get two as well" Casey sighed, then nodded his head

"What do you want to do now?" Berry held her arms up and Casey picked her up

"Now?" Berry lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and pointed behind him

"Lay down, theres not much I can do, but your mouth on me and your tongue in me is enough, maybe I will let you screw me with your boy toy, and maybe you can use both holes" Casey's ears shot up and Berry giggled

"But you still have to do my second thing, now make sure I dont choke you" Casey laid down, and had Berry's feet to the sides of his arms, and her waist on his throat, she moved her front part over Casey, and he moved his head up, then wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her down, she planted her paws on the wall and made small squeaks

"Thats adorable..should I say something" Casey moved his tongue back to his mouth, and as he moved his arms, Berry didnt move her waist, she kept it on his mouth, and didnt let him speak, until she didnt feel his mouth anymore

"Wh-what?" Casey moved her back a little and he had drool all over his mouth, and cheeks

"I just wanted to say that your squeaking is adorable" Berry smiled at him and moved her head down a little

"You dont have to stop to tell me that, just tell me when your done swallowing" As Casey was about to ask about the "swallowing" Berry pushed her waist on his mouth, then pushed down on his head and made sure he couldn't speak until she climaxed

"Now go on and finish what we started, I want more than just your mouth" Casey licked the inside of her and moaned a little

"I-I'm almost th-there" Berry pressed harder on his mouth and Casey moved his head up and lifted Berry up a little, he heard her let out all her breath, then he tasted a almost sweet tasting liquid in his mouth

"You done swallowing?" Casey let the liquid go down his throat slowly, then he nodded and Berry moved on her back

"Your turn" Casey moved over her and put his arms next to her and laid his chest partially on her, she felt Casey pushing his "thing" against her, and he was breathing oddly

"So how do I do this, this time? the first time I met you we had sex in like a day, but this is a lot better..not that the first time was bad" Berry flipped over on her stomach and shook her lower body, Casey laid on her again, and pushed his friend between Berry's tail and he heard her moan lightly

"However you want it, whichever way you want it" Casey lowered his tip and lightly pushed it in her vagina, he started to push more when Berry began to tighten around him

"O-ow, Berry could you relax your body?" Casey moved his arms up next to hers, and she grabbed his wrists

"Your pushing your thing in me and you want me to relax?" Casey nodded and Berry shook her head, then smiled at him

"Choose something else then" Casey laid on her back more, then pushed his entire penis in her and felt his body tremble

"I-I cant move a-anymore" Berry moved a little and Casey moaned next to her

"Casey!" Berry felt something warm in her and Casey moved back

"S-sorry! I couldnt he-help it" Berry got off the bed and walked out of the room, Casey laid on his back and waited for her to come back

"You ready to go?" Casey looked up and Berry was crawling over him, until she was face to face with him and she laid on him

"Did Scott or Cassie see you?" Berry shook her head and smiled, she ran one of her fingers under Casey's chin and he moved his face close to hers, but she moved back a bit

"Whats wrong?" Berry shook her head and laid it on his neck

"I'm tired, lets just go to sleep now" Casey wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled his neck

"So are you going to stay like this or something?" Casey shook his head and closed his eyes

"Why do you like your foxy toy?" Berry looked up at him and nodded as she kissed him

"Shut up and go to sleep" Berry laid on him and they both fell asleep, then Casey reformed back to a human

*The next morning*

Berry woke up and as she opened her eyes, she was welcomed with her human boyfriend again, she looked at Casey's neck and smiled deviously

"Hmm...what does a human taste like?" Berry rubbed her face on Casey's neck and moved his head a little, then she licked his neck and Casey moved his head a little

"Aww, thats cute" Berry rubbed her teeth on his neck and Casey made a little noise, she felt her fangs extend and she poked him a little, then bit down on his neck and tasted his blood again, it tasted like sugar still

"I guess thats enough" Berry moved her mouth from his neck and wiped it, then look at his face and smiled

"He deserves a reward" Berry put Casey's lower lip in between hers and put her paws on his chest, after a few seconds, Berry saw Casey open his eyes and blink twice, she moved away and smiled

"Morning" Casey smiled at her and sat up, Berry was on his lap, and she was pressed against his chest

"Morning little girl" Casey kissed her neck and smiled at her

"You ready for the day?" Casey cocked his head a little and Berry smiled

"On the way back from the movies, I called my parents to see if you could visit them..not that it would matter since we've already done quite a bit of...meeting ourselves" Berry ran a finger over his chest making circles and licked his neck

"B-but I'm a fox, isnt that going to be a problem?" Berry shook her head and moved her lips up his neck and to his, she pulled back as their lips touched

"A human is fine, a fox...well I guess we'll find out, but you only turn into a fox at night right?" Casey remembered that Kenhi had turned into a wolf in broad daylight, so what if he turned into a fox in front of Berry's parents

"No, when I was in that place, the guy who tried to keep me there said he would teach me to control it, but he turned in broad daylight" berry nodded, then pushed him back a little

"Um Berry? dont we have more pressing matters than t-" Berry kissed Casey and pushed her tongue over his, after a few seconds she pulled back a left a thin strand of saliva between their mouths

"I dont care what my parents think, and I never really have" Casey nodded and sat up rubbed his nose against hers, she kissed him and then she turned her head and shoved her mouth onto his, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed back, as Casey laid against the back of the bed, Berry moaned into his mouth and pulled back, she looked into his eyes and moved her legs up to the sides of his stomach

"Berry, when did you plan on going to them?" Casey saw Berry's face change suddenly, then she got off of him and ran over to her dresser

"THIS MORNING!" Casey got dressed and quickly packed his bag, then waited for Berry downstairs, when she came down, she was holding an odd looking shirt and she threw it to Casey

"Wear this, show off your chest" Casey unfolded the shirt and took his shirt off, then slipped it on, it was tight and it showed his muscles

"Um, whats with the padding...its like a built in bra" Berry laughed and walked to the door, when she got to it she turned and leaned on the door

"I went to a nudist beach and bought it there, I wanted to see some guys in it, but instead I saw myself in it, so now its yours, a girl to guy gift if you will" Berry opened the door and Case looked down at the shirt, there were pads on his pectoral muscles and one on his back

"T-thanks" Casey walked behind Berry as she walked out and he followed her to her car, but when he turned to get in the back seat and make sure their bags were secure, he saw her legs on the back of the seat as she did something in the front seat

"Her tail and butt is so cute" Casey moved behind her and leaned over her, he lifted her up and sat her on the seat

"I cant focus with your tail making me drool" Berry raised her eyebrows, then laughed and smiled at him

"You should have gotten over with whatever you wanted last night, all you did was stick it in me then let loose" Casey blushed and set their bags under the seat belts, he climbed over the seat and got in the pasenger seat

"So when should I get a car or something? how much do they cost? cause I'm sure that I could get a good high paying job to get some cash of my own...but Jak did give all of us free access to his bank account, sooo" Berry held up a small silver card that Jak had given a copy of to everyone

"I have mine on me all the time, do you?" Casey took his card out and nodded

"Then why are you asking me?" Casey shrugged and pointed to his bag

"I bought that sword and that pair of gauntlets with the card" Berry looked back and saw Casey's sword and a small pair of metal gauntlets next to their bags

"Why are you bringing those if you can shoot someone in the head with a pistol and your eyes closed from a thousand miles away?" Casey smiled then picked the gauntlets up and put them on, he slammed his fists together and Berry watched as the gauntlets sparked a little

"Cold steel thats been tempered...ten times, so this stuff is as strong as my max strength can go" Berry pointed to the cars arm rest and she set her elbow on it

"Speaking of which, lets arm wrestle I have super human strength, so lets see what you got" Casey let out a small breath and looked over at her, she raised an eyebrow and he cocked his head a little

"Your serious? you know I can lift more than five buildings up right?" Berry shrugged and held her paw up

"You win you get to do what you want when we get to my parents house, or I get to do what I want to you when were going to bed" Casey instantly put his elbow on the arm rest and let it relax, when they met their paw and hand up, he let it relax but acted like he was trying to be strong, he let Berry push his arm down and he threw them up in the air

"Rats...I guess you get to what you want when we go to bed" Berry punched his arm and he threw his gauntlets back at his bag while smiling

"Damn right, now lets go!" Berry started the car and back out of the drive, then turned and drove down the street


	133. Chapter 133

*Halfway to Cassie and Cassie's parents house which lasts two hours they get to Tundra town*

"Hey should I act like a fox or like a human? I think I got the handle on how to change from a human to a fox" Scott could feel fur under his cloths whenever he tensed up and thought of the moon he had seen in the middle realm

"I dont care, my parents shouldnt either, and all I want you to do is stay in ONE form, no more and no less...never mind you get what I mean" Scott wanted to make sure that Cassie parents would like him, and he knew a human wouldnt be a very wise choice if a fox was normal but not very "good" reputation wise

"Fox it is, I dont want your parents thinking I'm some sort of freaky animal experiment, so here we go" Scott tensed his body up and waited, he felt the fur forming on his body and after a few minutes he was in a solid gray coat of fur and he had a snout

"I think your cute in that state, so that would be good for my parents to see, and I do think your cute as a human, so dont think I dont want to see you as a human" Scott smiled and played with his claws, he eventually found out folding his fingers a little would make them extent, so now he could really act like a fox, a very, very tall fox

*After the next half hour, they arrived at Tundra town and Cassie put a jacket on while in the car*

"Alright, help me get this stuff to the door" Cassie and Scott got out of the car and Scott helped with the bags, he stacked the three of them on his arms and grabbed his sword

"I got it, now lets go see if I can make your parents like me" Cassie walked close to Scott as they made their way to the door, it was snowing and Cassie had her ears folded down to keep some of her body heat on her

"Ok, just act normal, nothing special unless you think i can work out, and were staying for two days so lets do some stuff tomorrow...I'm tired" Cassie giggled as Scott dropped the bags, but also dropped his sword on his foot which hit it hard and made him hold his foot

"You alright?" Scott nodded and cursed before he picked up his sword and stuffed it into his bag with his gauntlets

"Yea, its cold outside and I know your cold, I'm not since I grew up in a cold environment so lets get inside" Cassie knocked on the door and Scott slung his bag over his shoulder, while he carried the other two in his other hand

"Natural ok?" Scott smiled then saw the door swing open and a small brown bunny stepped out with a slightly smaller black bunny next to them

"Cassie! Hey sis!" The black and brown bunny both hugged Cassie and she hugged them back, they both looked over at Scott and waved a little, he smiled nervously and they stopped, her forgot he was a fox and he didnt know if he was baring his teeth or not

"Um is he your friend?" Cassie walked over to Scott and stuck her arm through Scotts

"Hes my boyfriend and his name is Scott" Both bunnies looked at each other and Scott saw the black one swallow a little harder

"N-nice to meet you Scott" The bunny extended her paw to him and he raised the bags

"Sorry but my hands are a little full" The bunny pulled her paw back not noticing the word hand, and then nodded, the other bunny stared at him

"Bree? Whats wrong?" Bree the smaller brown bunny smiled at Cassie and pointed to Scott

"Hes huge! Hes got to be the tallest fox in the world!" Scott stood straight and added a few more inches to his height, the bunny jumped a little and smiled at him

"Where did you guys meet?! A fox and bunny couple is so rare!" Cassie laughed and pointed to the door

"Its sorta cold, can we head inside?" Bree walked in and made way for them

"Come in! Mom is out shopping" Scott walked behind the bunnies and the brown one kept looking back at Scott

"My name is Bree, nice to meet you Scott!" Scott smiled at her and Hannah looked forward to see where she was walking

"Is anyone else home?" Bree shook her head and Cassie looked up at Scott then shrugged

"We didnt really know our dad and its only me, Cassie, Bree, and Hannah" Hannah, black bunny turned and waved a little, then looked forward again

"So you guys..all of you were raised by your mother? Four girls alone?" Cassie slowed down and walked next to Scott

"Yea, it was hard but we had a nice life since my mom made a lot of money and she had a guy who we called a dad, but he moved last year so when I say parents and mom and dad, I mean mom" Scott knew what it was like to be raised by a single parent or a brother and how hard it could be, especially when he had to work from such a young age

"I know what you mean" Cassie and Scott followed the other two through the house until they got to a large room with couchs aligned in a circle and a chandelier above it, there was a hearth in front of the circle and two large windows that looked onto a field under the house

"Wow, thats amazing" Scott looked through the windows as they passed and Cassie took notice of him

"Yea, its really pretty, what does it remind you of?" Scott thought for a moment then thought of the cottage that looked out onto the ocean, and then thought of Cassie

"It reminds me of you, pretty and calm" Hannah smiled a little and felt a little better from when she met Scott

"Your so nice" Scott accidently bumped into Bree and Hannah walked away with Cassie

"Oh sorry...and thanks I guess" Bree smiled at him and her tail twitched behind her

"I'm the youngest of all of us, I'm nineteen, but I'm pretty mature for my age" Scott raised his eyebrows and smiled a little

"Yea, you seem nice and all of you are very mature" Bree pointed to the door Hannah and Cassie walked through then turned from Scott

"So how did you and Cassie meet? Did Berry get you two together?" Scott laughed and walked with Bree through the door, and Hannah was waiting with Cassie on the other side

"Me and your sister met when I first got here, I was sort of lost so your sister helped me and my brother, which slowly ended up with me and your sister starting to like each other...my brother and Berry are also together now and were all living together, so its really nice to be here and meet your mom" Cassie walked up to him and grabbed his paw, she pulled him forward and walked into a room, it was white and had a full white decoration theme to the room

"This is my room, and it looks really dull I know, but i think its okay for just one weekend" Scott set the bags on the bed and it was rather small, it was just his size, and Berry was very small compared to the bed

"Alright, come on lets introduce you to my mom, its a big house and I dont want you getting lost, so after you meet her I'll give you a tour!" Berry grabbed Casey's hand and started to pull him to the door, but when he got to the door he saw a bunny that was shorter than Hannah, Bree, and Berry, she had snow white fur and she looked good for an older mother

"Oh hey mom...this is Casey, my boyfriend" The bunny stepped closer to Casey and squinted at him

"Mom your glasses" Hannah handed the bunny a pair of glasses and then she looked at Casey, she crossed her arms and then looked over at Berry

"Whats with the fox? I thought you chose a boyfriend of your own species?" Berry looked up at Casey and he looked back at her smiling nervously

"U-um yea, I know hes a fox, but me and Casey have been together for a few months now and we've done everything to-" The bunny held her paw up and Berry stopped speaking, she looked back at Casey and pointed to him

"What did you do in order to get my daughter to love you? Did you save her from something? What have you done to think a fox and a bunny can be together?" Casey opened his mouth and thought, but he didnt know anything other than him and Berry were the oldest and that they really liked each other from when they first met

"I-I dont know" Berry's mother nodded and looked back over at Berry

"Do you have any idea at all about what hes done?" Berry thought about when they first met, but she couldnt think of any times Casey had saved her since she was under pressure, so she shook her head

"Then why are you two together?" Casey felt Berry grab his paw, and she leaned against him

"Because we love each other, is that not enough for you to accept?" Berry's mother raised her eyebrows then shook her head

"A fox is a sly, cheating, and untrustworthy mammal, and I think he would agree" Casey knew from how people treated Nick and how they treated certain animals in their society, so he nodded and Berry elbowed his side

"No hes not, hes kind and I trust him with my life, dont call him sly if you dont know him" Berry's mother held her paw out and Casey shook it

"I'm Danny, but you can call me Danielle" Casey nodded his head and Berry's mother (Danielle)

"My name is Casey, nice to meet you Danielle" Danielle turned from them and started walking to Hannah and Bree

"If you can show me that my daughter isnt being a fool by being your girlfriend, then I'll let you her stay with you" Berry stepped in front of Casey while her mother walked away and put her paw on her waist

"You cant, not let him see me" Berry's mother turned and raised one of her eyebrows

"I'm sure you've heard of a restraining order, and anyone can issue one to a family member if they have a probable cause...and a fox is a pretty good cause" Danielle walked out of the room with Hannah and Bree, but Bree looked back and shrugged

"She cant do that, and even if she does, I'll just be near you, so ha" Casey didnt care either, he was just trying to look like an animal and not scare them as a human

"Well now we can do whatever you want" Berry grabbed his paw and pulled him back into the room then closed the door

"Alight so instead of a tour of the house, lets plan something that will make my mother love you, like she loves me" Casey sat on the bed and waited for her to speak, but Berry waved her paws in the air as if she was waiting for him to speak

"What? You want me to make something up? I may be a super soldier who was special trained for stuff like this, but I dont know how to solve THIS" Berry slapped her face and rubbed her eyes

"Ok fine...how about a robbery or something?" Casey laughed and smacked his leg, trying to look funny, but then he stopped and looked at her blankly

"How about no" Berry sighed and walked over to the bed, then sat next to him on it

"Then what can we do? Mug someone and you save them, death defying act or something magic?" Casey shrugged and thought for a few moments, then Berry stood up

"The snow storm!" Casey laughed a little then stood up and held his paws up

"What?" Berry took her phone out and clicked on the screen a few times, after that she showed Casey and he saw that there was going to be a snow storm that night throughout the next two and a half days

"Why did you not tell me we were going to have a snow storm tonight?!" Berry turned her phone off and set it on the small bedside table next to the bed

"Well I thought it would be romantic when we got stuck here and you would help us through anything...but this house is the only one in the surrounding area of about...two miles" Casey wobbled a little and took a deep breath

"What?" Berry laughed nervously then pointed to the window

"While you were asleep for the second half of the ride, we passed the Bunny Burrows exit sign and that field is sort of the back part of Tundratown, so were like in a...mixed zone, we have a blizzard one day and the next we have a bright sunny day that you can go to the pool on" Casey looked at his phone and the time was six on the dot, then he checked the weather and saw the storm would hit at seven

"Oh my fucking god...why would I not look at the weather? How stupid have I gotten from my training" Casey put his phone next to Berry's then sighed and decided to go with whatever Berry now had planned

"What do I have to do?" Berry jumped a little and smiled widely at him

"Just survive with us, and do most of the work" Casey waited for her to keep speaking but she didnt

"Thats all? Just work and survive? Thats so basic and how will that make your mother like me?" Berry walked over to the window and pointed out of it, so Casey got up and walked to it

"Thats what we use a fuel for the house generator" Casey saw a large pile of wood and it had a large furnace next to it

"You burn wood...I still dont get it" Berry sighed and laughed a little

"Cut wood and put it in the furnace when we need more and if we need more...kinda obvious" Casey nodded then walked over to the door

"So what do you wanna do now? Tour of the house or keep scheming?" Berry held her paw up and shifted her weight to her left leg, then put her paw on her waist

"Its not scheming, its planning for the future and yea we can go on the t-" Both of the phones on the bedside table binged loudly and rang a little

"What is that? Is it your phone or mine?" They both walk over to the phones and look at the screens, then they read the alert they saw

"Oh hell no" Berry saw the alert had an update, it said that the storm had become stronger and it would last for six days instead of two and a half

"Berry...are you reading this right?" Casey set his phone back down and looked at his still bunny girlfriend

"This is not good at all...two days is bad and two and a half is worse, the longest we had to last for was three which was absolute horror, but six days when were all twenty or a little younger with someone else...the wood and the food wont last for even two days and that three day storm was when me and my sisters were all babies" Casey felt a cold feeling wash over him and Berry wobbled a little, so he picked her up

"Were going to be fine, I'll cut the wood down and get food, I can teleport and I'm a super soldier remember?" Berry shook her head and then looked out the window

"You said you have to stand wherever you've been right? In order to teleport right? But with the snow falling everywhere, its going to change how the landscape looks so how will you teleport to the store or wherever?" Casey smiled, then tried to teleport to the pool he had gone to with her, but it didnt work he tried Jak and Mary's house, but that didnt work either

"Oh fuck" Berry whimpered a little and Casey hugged her close

"I dont need to eat for a long time, I didnt eat a lot when I was younger and I still dont, so you can all have whatever I eat and I'll eat a piece of fruit" Berry sighed and shook her head, then tapped him to be set down

"Six days, four bunnies and a huge fox, my mother eats a lot since shes older and Bree eats a lot in order to get bigger, but it doesnt work and I eat like you do...Hannah eats the most normal, but I dont know about what we have here, usually we have a lot of food, but its not Sunday and we get food on Sunday...its Saturday so we might not have carrots at all" Casey wanted Berry and her family to be able to get through the storm as healthy as they could and he didnt care if he had to wait a few days to eat, he had done that before with Scott and Scott ate more than Casey so it was easy for him to not eat


	134. Chapter 134

"I'll go chop wood tomorrow, and I'll see about how I can get the food to last longer than it should" Casey walked back to the door and Berry walked behind him, but she stopped him by grabbing his paw and then pulled him back a little

"First I want a little kiss, its been a few hours and I dont think my mom wants to see this since shes so against our relationship" Casey bent down and kissed her, then stood up again

"Better?" Berry smiled and Casey laughed a little, he opened the door and Danielle was in front of him

"Oh just the mammals I was looking for, there is going to be a blizzard so you two will need to make your rooms, Casey you can sleep in that room, and Berry you can sleep in yours of course" Casey opened his mouth but was interrupted when he was about to speak

"And dont worry about the food or wood we have enough for three days, but if we need more I'll just turn on the cutter" She turned and walked down the hall, but Berry followed her

"Mom me and Casey sleep together every night, why do we need separate rooms?" Danielle's ears perked up and she turned angerly towards Berry

"YOU'VE WHAT?! YOU SLEPT WITH THAT?!" Berry put her paw over her chest and frowned at her mother

"His name is Casey! And I've done a lot more than sleep with him, I've fu-" Casey put his paw over her mouth and pulled her back

"Yes we sleep together, so what? And dont worry NOTHING will happen tonight, thank you" Danielle was breathing heavy and she turned then stormed out of the hallway

"Why would you say you've done more than sleep with me? You even went as far to say you've fucked me as I'm pretty sure you were about to say" Berry squirmed a little and Casey let go of her

"Because she called you a "that" instead of your name, and she didnt even care about how old we are, were older than all of my sisters and she doesnt even know what we did the first day we met! We literally saw each other and decided to have sex!" Casey opened his mouth and held a finger up, but closed it and decided to say something else

"I've been called much worse and I dont care about what she thinks, a restraining order is nothing and she cant do a thing about us, so stop worrying" Berry huffed and pointed to her room

"You sleep with me tonight alright?" Casey nodded and Berry walked into the room

"I'll give you the little tour thing tomorrow, I'm to emotionally and mentally tired...lets go to bed" Casey walked in and Berry closed her door, Casey checked the time then looked out of the window and saw it was snowing, but he also thought he saw something by the wood move

"Come here" Casey ignored Berry and pushed on the window a little, he made sure it was locked, then he realized it was so small that it was almost to small for even a weasel to fit in through, but the window was for light and wind, not the view

"Whats wrong? Do you not want to sleep?" Casey made sure the window was shatter proof by him tapping the corner very hard with his strength, it didnt move, but it did shake a little

"Nothing, just making sure the snow cant get in and the cold stays out" Casey finally walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, Berry got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pushed her face against the back of his head and rubbed it against his fur

"Your as soft as a little kit...do you wanna sleep now?" Casey thought about the current situation, then decided to sleep

"Sure, lets sleep and decide what we need to do tomorrow" Berry moved off the bed and walked to the door, she locked it again and walked back then laid next to Casey and turned from him, Casey laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her, his legs went behind hers and Berry hugged his arms

"I like when your curl around me, I feel safer" Casey spooned her and they both slowly went to sleep in their cloths

*The next morning*

"*Yawn* I guess sleeping like that helps more than one person" Casey felt for Berry, but didnt feel her, he then realized he was on his back and Berry was on top of him, she was laying on his chest and she looked more like a bunny than normal, because she had her legs pulled up and her arms were next to her with her ears flattened on her back

"Ok, I need a picture of this" Casey grabbed his phone and took a picture above Berry and of her face, every few seconds her tail twitched and she shook her nose a little, Casey ended up recording this then he woke her up

"*Yawn* Huh? Whats up?" Berry blinked then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"Just waking you up to start the day, you looked really cute and still do, but I dont think you were comfortable" Berry stretched her limbs and smacked her lips, then sat up on Casey

"Thanks, but I was fine, sometimes I sleep like that and I dont know why" Casey got his phone and turned it on

"You sleep like this?" Casey held his phone up and showed her the picture, she squinted at it and her eyes widened

"Why would you take a picture of me like that?!" Berry snatched at it and Casey pulled back, then he turned it off

"Ah, ah, ah, bad bunny, you cant have the phone until I say you can, and you cant ever have it...well not these pictures" Casey stuck his phone under him and he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her to his chest and hugged her

"Your so soft, I dont see how people can hold themselves back from hugging you" Casey nuzzled Berry's neck and moved his arms to her waist then laid still with Berry

"If your trying to get me to forget about the pictures, you need to try a LOT harder than that" Casey shrugged then sat up, but also noticed that Berry's shirt was gone

"Um did we do anything last night?" Berry shook her head and pointed behind Casey, she reached past him and she held his shirt in front of him

"We took our shirts off because it got really hot and then slept, it wasnt a very big moment so I guess you dont remember" Casey reached out for his shirt, but Berry pulled it back and then slid it on

"Oh I like this, its big and spacey so it can hold all my heat in" Berry looked at her arms and saw that the shirt was very big and its arms were much longer than her arms

"You look cute in that shirt, and I think its a good look for you" Berry put her paws together and interlocked her fingers, she poofed her chest out and looked as cute as she could

"And now you look hot...very hi-hot" Berry smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him, but as Casey wrapped his arms around her again the door opened and Berry saw her mother in the corner of her eyes

"BERRY GIVAN! GET OFF OF THAT FOX NOW!" Berry put her paws on Casey's chest and she heard him swallow hard

"Why? I'm just making sure hes as comfortable as me" Casey was calming himself in his mind, then understood what she meant

"Oh no" Casey heard Berry's mother stomping towards them, and he moved her back a little, Danielle slapped him hard and Berry put her paw on his cheek

"MOM!" Berry moved next to Casey instead of on his lap, then she turned and looked at his cheek

"Are you ok Casey?" Casey nodded and smiled at her

"I've been hit a lot harder as you know...and I've hit the ground hard enough to go splat, but you know why I havent yet" Casey heard Danielle huff out and she swung her paw at him, but instead of hitting Casey, she smacked Berry

"HEY!" Casey pulled Berry back and set her beside him and he rubbed her cheek

"Why would you hit your daughter like that?! And for something that doesnt involve you!" Casey swung his legs over the bedside edge and walked around to Berry, he ignored whatever Danielle yelled at him and looked at Berry's cheek

"Are you ok? Does your cheek still hurt?" Berry smiled at him and winked

"Vampire, remember?" Casey nodded and stood up

"-UCH HER EVER AGAIN!" Casey didnt hear what she said and didnt care, he knew one thing though, she said touch her ever again and that small part worried him a little

"Watch" Danielle watched Casey poke Berry's shoulder and Berry laughed a little

"Berry what has he done to change you? You use to be so sweet and kind, but now you act like none of this matters" Berry turned to her mother who had crossed her arms and calmed down a little

"Because none of it does, all I wanted was for you to meet him, we've done a lot of stuff together and we've known each other for a few months now, and our relationship is really strong" Danielle walked closer and pointed at Casey

"I just dont want him doing what your father did, hes a fox and your father was a bunny, but do you know any fox couples with kits?" Berry shook her head and looked at Casey again

"Hes so much more different though, he raised a kit when he was sixteen and he tells him hes his brother, he was able to keep a house for more than five years as well, so I'm sure he can handle kits" Danielle looked at Casey and walked in front of them

"Is this true? Can you prove it if it i-?" The lights flickered a little and they heard the very small port window click, they saw a pebble fall from it and the snow behind it was to thick to even see through

"Did you two hear that and see it?" Danielle and Casey nodded, then Danielle pointed to the lights

"We have enough wood for a few days and even if we run out of energy, we have the generator" The lights flickered again and Danielle ignored it

"So can you prove it Casey?" Casey looked back at Danielle from the window and the lights, then moved some fur from his chest and showed her the red star

"My brother has the same tattoo as I do, and when you meet him ask him about it" Danielle squinted at him then nodded

"Alright, and I suppose when I meet him I'll be seeing Cassie as well?" Berry laughed then stood up from the bed

"Yea, Cassie and Scott are a really cute couple if you ask me, and Scott is...special, hes very different from Casey" Danielle cocked her head a little and turned from them

"Dont spoil it for me, I'm to old to have you ruining surprises for me...Casey, you and Berry can do whatever you like, just make sure Berry stays safe, your arms and chest say a lot about you" Casey looked at his arms and chest, his muscles had fur pointing in opposite directions of it, and he smiled a little

"See, we dont need to do anything in order to stay together, just a little warming up and were fine" The door closed and both of them heard it click, Danielle left the room and Berry felt happy

"Alright, lets go and see the house...unless you wanna stay here with the door locked" Casey felt Berry on his lap and he looked down at her, she put her paws on his chest and smiled at him, showing him her fangs

"Well I think the house tour would be nice, but I did make a promise with you to do what you wanted when we got here" Berry nodded and put her paws on both sides of Casey's jaw, she kissed him and after a few seconds they heard another tink on the window, Berry got a little scared and bit Casey's tongue

"Ow! Thath hurths!" Berry pulled back and her ears drooped behind her

"Sorry! That pebble scared me...is the storm doing that?" Casey shrugged and looked at the window, they both saw something pass the window and Casey pointed at it

"Dith you shee thath?!" Berry got closer to Casey and looked around the room

"It looked like a red fox, or something with red fur" They both got up and Casey walked to the door, Casey also felt his tongue heal and become numb

"Lets go see the house now, let me get my shirt" Casey walked over to his bag, and as he put his paw on the zipper Berry grabbed his wrist and pulled it to herself, she shook her head and pointed to his chest

"I wanna show you off" Casey blushed and thanked himself mentally for having fur now, then saw one of the tank tops he had from the armor he wore when on his first mission to find Art, he grabbed it and slid it on, but the shirt was much smaller than it was before and it was almost skin tight except for his fur

"That looks even better, it makes your muscles show" Berry grabbed his paw and walked over to the door with him again, she unlocked it and pulled him through

"Come on, I wanna show you the living room, its really big" Berry led Casey to a room that was at least five times bigger than Berry's room, it had a bar, couches, tvs, and almost all the walls had paintings on them of nature and famous places in Zootopia

"Wow, this place is huge and really nice" Berry pointed to the couch and then the door they came in through

"Lock that door, I wanna show you something" Casey walked to the door and closed it, he locked it and turned, Berry threw her bra at him and Casey saw her in his shirt still

"Come on fox boy" Berry turned and Casey saw his shirt was on the top of her tail, he saw everything from her tail down and Berry swayed her hips and Casey followed her to one of the couches, Berry sat down and pat the cushion next to her

Casey sat next to her and waited for her to speak, but she kept silent and smiled at him instead of speaking

"Is something funny? Or are you just happy?" Berry laughed a little and shook her head

"I'm always happy and nothings funny...except this" Berry moved over and sat in Casey's lap, he felt her tail against his stomach, and Berry leaned back on him, Berry knew Casey would feel odd being in her mothers home, but she wanted Casey to blush or move a little

"Whats so funny about this?" Casey squeezed her butt and she turned, then laughed a little

"Didnt work? Huh I thought you would be a little less confident and more nervous" Casey shook his head and leaned back against the cushions, Berry turned on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, then rested her head on his chest

"Waking up sucks so much, but that slap helped a little...even if I didnt feel it" Casey rolled his eyes and put his paws on the sides of her legs, he moved her up on his lap and nuzzled the back of her neck

"You can go to sleep if you want to, I'm fine here and I can sleep with you on me since your soft and small" Berry lifted her head quickly and kissed Casey again, she smiled at him and turned herself again, so she was facing the center of the room

"I'll sleep right now, but this is only to make the day move faster so we can do stuff tonight" Berry laid on her side and left her legs on Casey's lap, he laid behind her and spooned her, he wrapped his around her and rubbed his face against the back of her neck

"Sleep well" Casey closed his eyes and Berry waited for a while, after she knew Casey fell asleep she turned a little and kissed him on the nose, she rubbed her face on his neck, then closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after

*Three hours later*

Casey blinks once and he sees a figure in all black above him and berry, he shoves his foot into their chest and they get kicked back, he teleports witth Berry in his arms and gets behind the bar, when he gets behind it he sets Berry on the nearest couch and looks over at the thing above them, it was looking at him, then the couch and back at him, he put his fists up and reformed into a human, he teleported behind the thing and spun midair, then kicked it in th side of its head, it fell over and he lifted it up by its jacket it had on, but as he lifted it up, something cold entered his stomach

"W-what is th-this?" He looked down and saw a bright light, he dropped the person and stepped back, a bright blade and a handle were pushed into his stomach and he grabbed the handle, when he pulled it out he coughed blood and looked at the person, he stepped forward and tried to grab their jacket again, he looked back at Berry and teleported to her, he picked her and saw she was waking up, so he teleported to their room and set her on the bed, he stumbled to the door and locked it

"Hmph...C-Casey?" Casey looked back at Berry and stumbled back to her

"Y-yea?" Berry moved his paw from the wound and looked at it


	135. Chapter 135

"Bend down quick, let me bite your neck" Casey thought for a moment, then bent down and felt Berry bite his neck, but instead of feeling tired, he felt relaxed then his pain going away

"Wh-what are you doing?" Berry pulled away with a little blood on her mouth, and she wiped it with her shirt

"I know my blood can heal you and I pushed some into your own blood so now it should heal you stomach...let me see" Casey moved his paw from his stomach and both Berry and him saw it healing slowly

"Good...did you hurt that person in the living room?" Casey looked at the door, then at her and stood up

"What!? Of course! They might have hurt you!" Berry shook her head and hugged Casey

"Hes probably my mothers friend that wants to scare you or something...wait, why are you a human" Casey transformed into a fox again and sat on the bed

"Well he was seeing things, and hes crazy" Casey felt Berry grab his arm, then he looked at her

"What?" Berry pointed to the door, then the window and finally him

"He was the one throwing the pebbles at the window and hes still outside of the door...and you teleported here" Casey looked at his stomach and saw it was fully healed now, so he stood up and walked to the door

"Stay here, I'm going out there and finding out who that is" Berry saw a small flash of purple and Casey appeared in the living room, he looked around and saw nothing, so he stepped through the door and saw the lock wasnt even picked, it was unlocked, he listened closely and heard something in a room to his left, he walked to it and hit his body slightly behind the door

"What are they doing?" The person he saw through the crack in the door slammed their fist on the desk then cursed and continued doing something on a computer, he walked in and closed the door behind him, the person there stood up and pulled another knife out

"Bud, your not getting out of this room alive unless I let you, so you might wanna put that away" The animal did something with the knife and it started to glow orange

"Oh so you used a knife that can heat up in order to what? Melt my flesh and pierce my organs or something? I'm invincible and your not" The animal had a mask on and all black cloths, they had a long black tail as well

"I'm not going to fight you if you cant get hurt, and you not hurt from when I stabbed you, so you obviously have something else going on with you" The animal slid the knife to Casey and after a few seconds it turned black again

"So who are you? And what are you doing with that computer?" The animal looked at the computer then at Casey

"I'm getting whats mine, Danielle took my money and I need it back...so I'm stea-" Casey walked up and slammed the animal by their throat on the wall

"Your not stealing anything, now who are you?!" The animal pat Casey's arms and he let go a little

"I'm Sam, and I'm Danielle's son, she told me to leave when I had turned eighteen and she took money from me in my grandparents will" Casey laughed a little and pushed on Sam's throat

"No she didnt, and your not taking shit, now get out before I kill you" He slammed him against the wall and stepped back, he looked around and saw the window

"You can go through there, and if I hear anything about this place being hurt at all, I'm finding you and killing you" Sam, held this throat then Casey grabbed his throat again

"How the fuck do you have a tail that long as a bunny?" Sam took something out of his pocket and stabbed Casey's wrist, he let go and Sam ran at the window, he smashed the lock then slid it up and jumped through the screen

"Thats what I thought" Casey closed the window and made sure it couldnt be opened by jamming the sides with metal paperclips and other small office things

"I can pay for that" Casey walked out and unplugged the computer, then took one of the cords and hid it in a drawer

Casey teleported to Berry and he saw her hiding under the bed sheets, he walked over and lifted the covers up, she kicked at him and he lifted her up

"Woah whats going on?" Berry hugged him and rubbed her face on his neck, Casey sat on the bed and set her on his lap

"Whats wrong with you?" Berry pointed to the small window and he saw a little red dot blinking next to it

"My sisters and mothers rooms auto locked and so did this one, and I saw someone with red fur looking into the window, they watched me for a few seconds and then they turned and ran after someone" Casey walked over to the window and set a pillow in front of it, he made sure the doors were locked, then he walked back to the bed with Berry and he laid down on it

"Your safe with me, just lay down and go to sleep, I'll watch out for us" Casey laid down on his side, facing the door, then he felt Berry wrap her arms around his chest, she wrapped one of her legs around his and pushed her face against his neck

"Night Casey" Casey pushed the pillow from his head to Berry's and she laid her head on it

"Night Berry" Berry thought for a while, then realized something

"Why didnt anyone wake us up, or even talk to us the entire day?" Berry felt her stomach shake a little and she was hungry

"Casey we havent eaten all day, and I dont know about our food situation...can you get something? Just go to the bar and look behind the counter" Casey nodded and stood up, he flashed purple, then appeared in the living room, but as he turned to the bar, one of the upper windows had something in it, he saw a fox with red fur holding a bloody knife, they tapped the glass with it and he walked over to the counter, he picked up one of the knives on it and bent it with two fingers the twisted it a lot and held it up, the fox backed away from the window and disappeared into the snow

"I need a normal life" He walked behind the counter and saw small fridges, he opened one and took out a small bundle of carrots, then teleported to the room and walked to the bed, he shook Berry a little and she swiped at his paw, she rubbed her face back into the pillow and he sighed

"You fall asleep to quickly" Casey shook her more and held the carrots in front of her, Berry grabbed two and started munching on them

"Thanksh Cashey!" Casey smiled and watched Berry eat her carrots, then he ate one and took the small bottoms from her, he ate them and laid back down, next to Berry

"You saw that fox with the knife right?" Berry shook her head and then looked at the window

"It was a fox?" Casey nodded then pointed to where the living room was

"I saw him in a window with a bloody knife" Berry cocked her head a little, then looked at the window one last time

"I knew he was tapping it, but the knife I saw was clean" Casey felt cold and then his stomach turned

"Did they just kill Sam?" Casey didnt say this out loud, then pulled Berry onto him, he turned and formed his body around her

"Do you have any brothers?" Berry laughed a little and closed her eyes

"No, my mother only had daughters, she told me shes never had any other children other than us, and she is "pure" not a mixed species couple" Casey felt hurt, and didnt know animals had a term for species with two of the same, or two different ones

"So what are we? Impure?" Berry turned her body and faced him, then she cupped his face in her paws and kissed him

"Were as normal as the next fox and bunny couple...Nick and Judy actually" Casey smiled and pulled Berry's body closer to his

"Night again" Berry kissed the bottom side of his jaw and lifted one of her legs over his

"Night fox boy" Berry felt Casey grab her tail, and she put her forearms against his chest, then folded them against her chest and folded her ears back

Both fell asleep and Berry woke up twice to the tapping at the window, Casey woke up once to the tapping at the door which made him hug Berry closer and he threatened to shove his fist through the chest of whoever tried to get in, which made them leave immediately

*Next morning of the storm*

"Why is it so cold?" Berry opened her eyes and saw Casey standing at the door, he ripped the door off of its hinges and she saw the fox from before standing there, it backed up and dropped the knife, then Casey grabbed them by their throat and lifted them off the ground

"I told you if you came back here I'd shove my fist through your chest" The fox grabbed his wrists and tried to claw them, Casey threw them against the wall, then pinned the against the wall with one of his paws, he pulled his arm back and Berry covered her mouth

"CASEY!" Casey looked back and saw Berry, he dropped the fox and turned to walk to her, the fox turned and ran to the front door, then they heard the door open and slam closed

"Yes Berry?" Berry shook her head and looked around, the door was missing and the wood from the wall was splintered

"You broke the door to get a fox?" Casey pointed to the window with the pillow on it and it had been shattered the knife was in the wall and Casey's sword was on the bedside table

"That fox wasnt normal, I threw them out then closed the door, they were scared but kept coming back until I ripped the door off of its hinges" Berry sighed and got up, she walked to the door and picked it up with one paw

"I have super strength as well" Casey shrugged and pointed to the knife, then the sword

"Can you kill someone without hesitating? Can you use sword or a knife? How strong are you, and can you control your strength?" Berry looked at the door, then saw she was crushing the wood and when she set it down, the door shook the room

"Thats what I thought, now come here" Casey held his arm out and Berry looked at it, then him

"What? Do you want me to do the same?" Casey shook his head and grabbed it, then removed his paw

"Grab it as hard as you can, and if it hurts I'll tell you to stop" Berry grabbed it and slowly squeezed it, Casey's face remained the same until Berry was squeezing it as hard as she could

"Can you squeeze any harder?" Casey sounded bored, then he saw Berry shake her head, she let go and started breathing heavy

"That felt like a baby grabbing my finger, not trying to be mean, but your still no where near as strong as me, this strength just gets better and better" Casey pointed to Berry's paw and then got on the floor

"Now do you want to do an actual arm wrestle?" Berry rolled her eyes and looked at the door

"You just fought a fox and ripped our door off of its hinges, we need to get our bot to repair it before someone else gets in...how are they getting in anyway?" Berry walked over to the wall and pushed on it, Casey saw the wall move back and a panel appeared in front of her

"Of course you can repair your doors in an hour, what cant this house do?" Berry shrugged and clicked four buttons

"Just put in a time, then the room, the object, and what you need to fix it with, I told the bot to fix the entire door" Casey and Berry waited, and after a while two silver humanoid looking robots walked into the room and took the door, they walked out and after a few seconds almost ten appeared and repaired the door in seconds with power tools and new wall plaster that dried instantly

"This place is worth more than what? A trillion dollars?" Berry laughed and held up ten fingers

"Ten million" Casey slapped his sides with his arms and walked up to her

"My next guess" Berry pushed the panel back into the wall, then walked to the door and saw the robots moving to another room

"Where are they going? Their going to my mothers office" Casey sunk a little and walked next to her

"Yea, I might have broken the window in there when I was fighting someone trying to steal money from your mom" Berry shrugged again and walked towards another room

"Do you know what its like to not wear pants or leggings for two days? And wear your boyfriends shirt?" Casey crossed his arms and smiled at her

"No, I dont have a boyfriend, and I dont like not wearing pants" Berry pulled the shirt around her and smiled at him

"Its very roomy and feels good" Casey nodded and followed Berry wherever she was heading, they arrived at a room with a large kitchen and two couches in it, the room looked connected and the kitchen was on one half while the couches were on the other side, and they also had a tv in front of them, the floor in the entire house was carpet and Casey had just realized it

"Wow this place is not only worth more than me, its nicer than me" Berry turned and Casey ran into her, she stood on her toes and kissed him quickly

"No, your nicer, and I'm pretty sure your worth more than Zootopia, your invincible, you can teleport and the skin on your body is like steel" Casey thought for a moment and tried to think of somewhere he might be worth more than, in his world and in Zootopia

"Thanks, but to me, your worth more than anything in this world" Berry held her paws together and smiled

"Your so cheesy, but its so cute when you do stuff like that" Casey picked Berry up and walked over to a couch

"Ok, so dont go to sleep, lets do something entertaining" Berry sat on Casey's lap, then realized the tv wouldnt be useful, and technology wasnt going to be helpful


End file.
